Moving On
by Jem Kallop
Summary: Ryou and Bakura leave their life in England behind after the deaths of their mother and sister, and meet some very interesting Egyptians! AU based on anime series. Thiefshipping! With deathshipping in later chapters. Rated for language and some suggestiveness. Hope you enjoy! XD COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**New fic, yay! It's going to be a chaptered one again. This starts a bit slow but I promise it gets better XD also, I assure you it is a thiefshipping fic, even though it probably doesn't seem like it at first as this chapter is pretty Ryou-centric. There MIGHT (and that is a big might) be some deathshipping later, but that won't happen for quite a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

_Goodbye, home of my childhood._

Ryou gazed forlornly out of the back window of the car, twisting around in his seat and watching the small brown house disappear into the distance, ignoring the way the seatbelt dug into his shoulder. He still couldn't really believe what had happened. His brain refused to compute the facts that he knew were true – his mother and sister were gone for good, and his father wasn't coming back. He was on his own once again, abandoned once more; his stomach twisted at the thought, and he could almost feel the knife stabbing him in the back. He was alone.

Hearing the engine rev in the rickety old car, he realised that wasn't quite true. He twisted back around to face the front, looking to his right at the stony face of his older brother, who had his hands clenched on the steering wheel. Sensing Ryou's stare he shifted slightly in his seat. "Just forget about him. It's the best thing we can do now."

"You mean dad?" Ryou bit his lip and chose to look out at the trees flashing past the window as they headed to the airport. "Yeah, I know you're probably right..."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like there should be a 'but' at the end of that sentence."

"Well, yeah." Ryou briefly smiled. "...Moving on is a lot harder than it sounds. How are we supposed to forget our only living relative?"

Bakura's expression hardened. "We have no choice. That idiot didn't give us one."

Ryou heaved a shaky sigh. "Yeah, I know. I do. I just can't believe he wouldn't come back for us..."

"Forget him, Ryou." Bakura shot his brother a worried look. "He walked out of our lives two years ago. He's probably got a new family now. We're better off on our own."

Ryou bit his lip at the truth of his brother's words, but he forced a smile when he saw the worry in Bakura's eyes. "I know. I understand. Please, don't worry about me – you'll look after us, right?"

Bakura gave a small smile. "Haven't I always?"

Ryou snorted. "Oh, sure. Like when you almost got sent down for shoplifting. And ended up in hospital after challenging ten guys just because one of them bullied me once. Then there was the time..."

"Alright, alright!" Bakura waved him away with a smirk. "That was all years ago, anyway. Like I'd ever do any of that stuff now."

"You mean, like you'd ever get _caught_ now."

"You know me so well."

Ryou grinned, leaning his head against the window. He had to admit, he was extremely glad Bakura was still with him. They had both lost everything, which had only served to deepen their already close bond - he knew he could trust his brother with everything. Focusing on the family he had left was the best thing to do now, and just forget the past month from hell.

"We're here." Bakura stopped the car and grabbed their cases from the boot as Ryou leaned against the car, sighing. He knew they had to leave England – Bakura was right, it would do them no good to stay here, where all their memories were – but he couldn't deny the wrench he felt. Bakura rested a hand on his shoulder as they walked into the airport. "I know, Ryou. I don't really want to leave either."

Ryou smiled at his brother. "Yeah, it isn't easy. But we have to. I don't think I could stay here anymore anyway, not without mum and..." he choked slightly. Bakura tightened his grip wordlessly as they checked in.

The flight to America was spent in happy conversation as both brothers tried to get excited about their futures and forget the lives they were leaving behind. "You know, you actually should be excited," Bakura said with a smirk, leaning back in his seat. "You still have a year of school to finish. What do they call it in America – senior year? I bet you'll have a crap load of work to do."

Ryou shoved him. "Ha. Funny. And if I do, I'll just make sure you help me with it." He raised his eyebrows slightly. "And anyway, won't you have to actually get a job now? Can't keep coasting anymore, not when you have to actually feed us now."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Trust me, money will _not_ be a problem."

"You...you're not going to steal everything, are you?"

Bakura shot him a look, crimson eyes blank. "...It's probably better for you not to ask that, brother."

Ryou glared at him. "If that's your only plan..."

"No, fine!" Bakura rolled his eyes. "If you're going to get pissy then I'll get a job. Just, don't be surprised if I have to use alternative methods as well."

Ryou huffed. "I'd rather you didn't."

"I'm sure. But I'd rather we ate."

Eventually, Ryou decided it would just be better not to ask.

They eventually landed in Domino and got a taxi to their new address – a comfortable (although admittedly small) flat on the third storey of a large building. Bakura wasted no time in flopping on the sofa and flicking on the TV as Ryou started unpacking, littering the rooms with all their possessions. As he put some photos on the mantelpiece he couldn't help but smile – already it was feeling more like home.

"You should probably go to bed."

Ryou leaped about ten feet in the air before whirling to glare at his brother. "Bakura!"

His brother smirked. "What?"

"Don't sneak up on me!"

"Oh come on, you should be used to it by now."

Ryou flicked white hair out of his eyes. "Whatever."

"Anyway," Bakura continued. "Go to bed. You're starting school tomorrow."

Ryou couldn't help feeling rather nervous at that. "Yeah..."

"Oh go on, you'll be fine." Bakura shooed him away. "Get lost. I want to watch TV."

* * *

Ryou waited nervously outside the classroom of his new form, waiting for the teacher to wave him in. This was what he was most worried about – his classmates. Back in England he hadn't had many friends – he was a lot shyer when he was younger, and though better now, he still struggled to socialise. He just prayed that he wouldn't stick out too much. _Huh. I'm bound to, _he thought huffily. _I'm a new foreigner with no family. Talk about an easy target._ But still, he only had one more year of school to get through. How much bad stuff could realistically happen in a year?

Catching the teacher waving him in, he hesitantly opened the door and stepped up to the front, looking out at a sea of bored-looking teenagers. He caught a few interested looks and turned pink despite himself, staring determinedly at the back wall and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Everyone, this is Ryou Travis, our new student." The teacher, a tall lady with smiling blue eyes, turned to him. "Would you mind telling us a little about yourself?"

"What is this, kindergarten?" muttered a voice from the back, and the class tittered. Ryou smiled slightly and turned to his class, daring to meet a few eyes.

"Well, yeah, it is a little silly...basically, I'm Ryou. I just moved from England. That enough information for now?"

The teacher smiled and nodded. "Sure. Why don't you sit down? There's an empty seat somewhere, I think..."

Ryou moved carefully to the single spare seat, which happened to be right at the back in the corner. His neighbour was a rather exotic looking teen who shot him a curious glance. As their teacher turned back to the board Ryou tried for a smile, which was returned with a grin, and a note was shoved on his desk. _My name's Marik. Ryou doesn't sound like a very English name._

He smiled and scribbled back. _It isn't. My mother was Japanese._

He saw his neighbour – Marik – read the note and frown. The reply, when it came, was short, but it still hurt. _Was?_

Ryou swallowed. He didn't think he could put it into writing. Marik shot him a sympathetic look and scribbled _It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. Stick around at break, alright?_

Ryou met the violet gaze of the tanned teen and nodded, managing another smile which was again returned.

Break came around and Marik immediately turned to Ryou. "Want to eat outside?" His voice was a little nasally but not unpleasantly so, and Ryou caught a hint of an accent.

"Sure," he smiled. "I don't know anywhere though..."

Marik waved him away. "Duh, you're new. Come on, I'll show you round a bit."

He followed the tanned teen out and round the halls of the school, taking in what he could, until they headed outside and sat opposite each other on a picnic bench. Marik spoke first. "So, England, huh?"

"Yeah..." Ryou looked down. "We didn't really want to move, but we didn't have a choice."

"We?"

Ryou met Marik's questioning glance with a smile. "Yeah, my brother and me."

"Oh," Marik sat back, crossing his arms. "He in school too?"

"No, he's two years older than me. He should be getting a job, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Marik raised an eyebrow. "If it's just you two, shouldn't he already have one?"

Ryou snorted. "Yeah. Probably. But that's my brother for you."

Marik grinned. "Oh, he's like that, is he?"

Ryou shrugged. "He's fine. What about you? Where are you from? Do you have any family?"

"You can tell I'm not American, huh?"

"Well, you have a slight accent, and with your skin I just assumed...sorry..."

"Don't be silly." Marik waved him away. "You're just the first to directly ask like that. Yeah, I'm Egyptian, only moved here last year so I get what being the foreigner is like. And I have a sister and an adopted brother living with me – I'm the youngest too, like you."

Ryou started at that. "Oh, I'm not actually...well..." he bit his lip. _I suppose I _am_ the youngest now..._ he caught Marik's quizzical look and smiled, squaring his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. Look, I know this is probably very forward, but did you want to come over tonight for a bit? I don't know anyone here yet..."

Marik grinned widely. "Love too. I don't know many people either. Us foreigners should stick together, right?"

"Right!" Ryou was happy. At least one person understood his situation.

After school he met Marik by the gates and lead him to the flat he now shared with Bakura, showing Marik to the sofa whilst he went to the kitchen to get drinks. "Sorry we don't have much in...It's actually pretty much just tea, I guess Bakura hasn't got to a shop yet..."

"It's fine." Marik looked around happily – he'd never been invited to another house before, and it was nice to get away from his own for a while. "So is Bakura your brother?"

"Hm?" Ryou returned with a plate of biscuits and two cups of tea. "Yeah, yeah he is. He's all I've got left now."

"What do you mean?" Marik frowned at Ryou's pained expression. "That is, if you don't mind me asking..."

"No, you're alright." Ryou looked him straight in the eyes, and Marik winced slightly at the hidden pain in Ryou's brown gaze. "I recently lost my family. There was a car accident..."

Marik grimaced sympathetically. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring up painful memories..."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad someone knows, to be honest. And I think I can trust you not to spread it around?"

"Of course. Not if you don't want me to."

Ryou smiled at him. "Thank you, really. That's why me and Bakura moved here, nothing was keeping us at home anymore and we wanted to start again."

"Makes sense. We kind of left Egypt for similar reasons..."

"Yeah?" Ryou was curious, but Marik didn't elaborate.

"Yeah...um, so how did you find school?"

"Oh, it was alright," Ryou grinned. "Actually, it could have gone a lot worse than it did. I was so scared people would just see a weird new kid..."

"What makes you think they didn't?"

Ryou blinked, mouth open, and Marik burst out laughing. "I'm just teasing you, I'm sorry. You're fine."

"Oh." Ryou grinned. "Good."

"You're pretty easy to tease," Marik shot him a smirk. "I think we'll get along fine."

Ryou smiled happily at that.

After a few hours Marik left, promising to stop by in the morning and walk with him to school. Ryou sat on the sofa after he left, looking blankly at the wall. He was glad he'd met Marik – someone he could talk to, and felt comfortable around, was a novelty outside of his family for him. Perhaps this move wouldn't be as difficult as he first thought.

"What are you staring at?"

Ryou jumped and turned to see Bakura leaning in the doorway with a smirk. "Oh, hi! When did you get back?"

"Just now. Why?"

"I had a friend round earlier, wondered if you'd seen him."

"A friend, huh?" Bakura sat beside him on the sofa, throwing his legs out. "Glad I missed him then, wouldn't want to scare him off."

Ryou scowled. "You _could_ just try being nice, you know."

Bakura snorted. "Yeah. Sure. Because that's worked out so well for you."

"It has!"

"Then why is this the first time you've ever had a friend round?"

"Because...well...oh shut up!" Ryou glared at him. "Did you get anything for dinner?"

Bakura shrugged. "Eh, something, probably. I forget."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll make it then."

"You go ahead and do that." The sound of the TV flickered on in the background as Ryou headed into the kitchen, hunting for something to eat.

* * *

Marik hurried home from Ryou's in the dark, smiling as he thought of how shy the new kid had seemed. It hadn't taken much to get him to open up though. Noticing how dark it was Marik upped his pace – the last thing he needed now was his Father getting mad. Entering his house he went straight up the stairs, where Ishizu came out of her room to meet him.

"You alright Marik? Been with a friend?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, it was nice. Is dad in?"

She shook her head. "He went out about an hour ago. Something about a business meeting."

There was a snort from the bottom of the stairs behind them. "As if that's actually true."

Marik grinned widely. "You never know, Odion. Maybe he's changing his ways."

"And pigs could fly."

"Or maybe rainbows could turn purple."

Ishizu looked at them both, rolling her eyes. "You're both such children!" She turned on her heel and stalked back to her room.

Marik bounded down the stairs again, throwing his arms around his brother. "What are you doing round here anyway?"

He shrugged, returning the hug. "I heard your father was out – thought I'd come round and see you. But turns out you'd ditched me for someone else, right?"

Marik pulled back, laughing. "Oh, obviously. Y_ou_ ditched _me_ when you moved out, after all."

Odion's smile dipped a bit, and Marik bit his lip. "Oh, crap, sorry. I know you didn't want to..."

Odion waved him away. "Think nothing of it. So who were you with?"

"A new kid from school, Ryou. He's from England."

Odion raised his eyebrows. "You? Being welcoming? _You?_"

Marik punched his arm. "Shut up! I can be!"

"Wow, those pigs really must be flying."

"Oh, shut the hell up!" The teen stalked back up the stairs to his room, laughing. "And get the hell out of here! It's late; I'm sleeping."

"Bye, Marik!"

"See you, Odion!" Marik flopped back on his bed, grin still firmly in place as he heard the front door shut. Ryou had been nice, and he knew his family would be glad that he was finally starting to widen his social circle – it had taken a long time to get out of his shell when they had moved over from Egypt. The move had brought him closer to his siblings, but they all felt rather isolated among modern society. From one look at them anyone could see they were different, so the most natural thing Marik felt was to withdraw into himself. It was easier to talk to Ryou though – he knew what it was like to be the new kid. Maybe Marik could help ease him into school in a way no one had for him when he first arrived.

**So yeah, not the most thrilling chapter but it does get more interesting I assure you! This is my first AU so I'm straying from canon a little more than I'm used to. Bakura and Marik meet next chapter, yay! Haha, anyway I'm hoping to update tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here, as promised, is Chapter 2! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows, I'm so glad people are enjoying it already! To the second guest reviewer: the deathshipping is only a VERY tiny possibility at the moment I assure you! I agree that often it feels like those two are just shoved together because there isn't anywhere else for them to go, but I promise I will only go there if it feels natural. I have no intention of forcing them together at all, I'll just see how it develops! So anyway, on to chapter two. Enjoy! - Jem**

The next morning, as promised, Marik arrived at the building containing Ryou's flat. He scanned the list of buzzers before seeing the right one and pressing it, listening carefully to the intercom. He was kept waiting for a good few minutes before it finally clicked and a _very_ disgruntled voice answered "Whoever the hell is buzzing me at eight in the morning better have a bloody good reason, or I'm going to have to go and get a knife."

Marik just stared in shock. _Huh. This must be Ryou's brother._ "Well, aren't you a lovely voice to hear first thing in the morning?"

He was met with a growl. "Just who the hell are you and what are you doing at my flat?"

Marik laughed lightly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Listen kid, you'd better just...What Ryou? ... I don't know, it's just some random kid who buzzed us, shouldn't you be getting ready...

There was a click and then Marik heard Ryou's voice, sounding slightly out of breath. "Marik, is that you?"

"Yeah. Was that your brother? He sounds like a charmer."

"I can still hear you kid!"

"Bakura!" Ryou sighed loudly. "Sorry. He's not really a morning person. If you like you can come up now, I'll let you in."

"Thanks, I'm coming." Marik heard a buzz and opened the door to the building, deciding to take the stairs up to the third floor rather than wait for the lift. When he found the right door (after taking a couple of wrong turns) he knocked loudly. There was the sound of muffled voices before it was finally thrown open, revealing a disgruntled-looking guy with white hair sticking up in all directions, wearing only jeans. Marik noticed with a slight blush that he was rather good looking.

Crimson eyes burned out at him, pinning him with a glare. Marik raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you would be Bakura?"

There was a grunt followed by a beckoning hand as the older of the two waved him in. "You're the idiot that rang my buzzer at eight in the morning. Don't do that again."

"Well I did tell Ryou I'd come get him," Marik replied, walking into the living room. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No he bloody well didn't." Bakura stretched, revealing even more of his bare chest. Marik almost blushed and couldn't help staring. Bakura just laughed. "Oh, get a grip, kid."

"Huh?" Marik met his eyes hesitantly to see they were filled with amusement. "Oh, shut up!"

Bakura just shrugged. "It's fine that you're attracted to guys. Doesn't bother me. But go after Ryou and you're dead."

This just made Marik flush darker. "What? I'm...I'm not gay, asshole!"

Bakura raised a brow. "So it's perfectly normal for you to walk into flats and check out random strangers - who just happen to be guys - every morning, is it?"

"Wha...?"

"Man, Ryou has terrible taste in friends." Bakura flashed him a sharp-toothed grin before abruptly leaving the room. "Ryou, that idiot is in the living room when you're ready!"

Marik stared open mouthed at the doorway. "...Asshole!"

"Huh?" Ryou walked into the room at that moment, looking a lot neater than his brother. "Oh, sorry about him, it's best to just ignore him in the mornings when he's like this. What's he been saying?"

Marik shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure you want to know."

Ryou laughed. "That is probably true. You want breakfast?"

"I ate before I came, but thanks." Marik smiled at him and Ryou grinned back. "You want to get something?"

"No, it's alright, I'm..."

"Ryou, eat breakfast or I won't feed you for a week!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "God, you're irritating 'Kura." Nevertheless, he did grab an apple from the kitchen before dragging Marik back out of the flat, picking up his school bag on the way. "Sorry again about my brother, he doesn't socialise very well."

"I noticed," Marik deadpanned.

Ryou glanced at him sideways as they headed out on to the street. "I hope he hasn't put you off coming over..."

"Oh, no, don't be daft!" Marik waved him away with a grin. "It's fine. I just wasn't prepared for...quite how full on he'd be. Particularly so early."

Ryou just laughed. "He's actually at his worst in the mornings. If you saw him at night you'd find him very different."

"If you say so." Marik couldn't really imagine Bakura as being anything other than an irritable jerk. But hey, guess you couldn't judge everyone based on first impressions.

The school day went slowly, and Marik and Ryou spent it mostly passing notes when the teacher's weren't looking, trying to find out more about each other and often just laughing at whatever was going on in class. When lunch break came they found themselves sat on the picnic bench again, chatting happily. Ryou turned to Marik with a slight frown. "Listen...I completely understand if you don't want to, but I was just wondering if you would come over again tonight to help me? I really didn't get those maths equations earlier, we were taught differently in England and I think I've missed a heap of work..."

Marik looked back at him for a moment. "Back to your flat? Again? Two nights in a row?"

Ryou's frown deepened. "I get if you don't want to...I know Bakura was a jerk earlier, and we've only just met, so don't worry about it...what are you laughing at?"

Marik had almost doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed uproariously. "I'm so-sorry Ryou...it's j-just too much...too much f-fun to tease you!" He eventually quietened slightly, sitting up with a grin. "Of course I'll come over and help you. Your house is a million times better than mine, even with a grouchy brother to deal with."

Ryou hesitated before breaking into a smile. "Seriously?"

Marik nodded, still chuckling. "Yeah, of c-course. Urgh, I need to get a grip..."

"Yeah, what has got you laughing so much, hey Mar?"

Ryou almost jumped out of his seat, twisting around urgently to meet the gaze of a tall blonde boy, who was watching them with narrowed eyes.

Marik's brows lowered when he saw who it was. "None of your business, Joey. And don't call me Mar."

Joey laughed. "Oh, come on, it's just a bit of fun. Were you laughing at newbie here?" He rested a companionable hand on Ryou's shoulder, slapping him just a little too hard. Ryou winced.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Ryou, meet Joey, one of the biggest idiots this school has to offer."

"Hey!" The blonde glared over at the Egyptian. "What do you have to go and say something like that for, huh?"

"It's nice to meet you," Ryou tried for a smile, but Joey barely even noticed.

"Seriously, Marik, why do you..."

"Hey, Joey! You alright? What's going on? Ooh, look, it's that new kid! He's from _England_, can you believe it?"

Marik caught Ryou's eye and rolled his eyes again, muttering "Just sit back and let them talk at you. They'll get bored eventually."

A brunette girl ran over to join them, tugging along behind her a rather short teen. "Hey! Joey, can you introduce me to the new kid please? I can't believe you know him!"

"I don't." The blonde was still rather sour, Ryou noticed. "But whatever. Tea, Yugi, this is Ryou. He's new and from England. That's all I know."

"Joey!" Tea rebuked. "You should know more about him than that!"

"Well, I only just met him! I haven't even had one conversation with him yet cos you guys came running over..."

"Well, if you run off without us then of course we're going to chase after you..."

"You should have been able to tell I was kinda busy though..."

Ignoring his bickering friends the shortest teen – Yugi, was it? – turned to Ryou with a smile. "Just ignore them. Sorry for interrupting your lunch. It's nice to meet you."

Ryou smiled back. "Don't worry about it. You're only interrupting Marik laughing at me."

Marik snorted as Yugi turned to him with horror filled eyes. "Relax, man. I'm only teasing him. He doesn't mind."

"O-oh..." he didn't look convinced. "Well, alright...Ryou, if you have any problems we'll just be over there on the other bench."

"Sure, thanks Yugi." Ryou flashed him a smile which was gratefully returned before Yugi tugged his strange group over to the other bench.

Marik turned back to Ryou. "Sorry about laughing so much. We're friends though, right? So I'm allowed to tease you?"

Ryou froze before a genuine grin split his face in two. "I think I could live with being friends with you, Marik."

Marik grinned right back. "Good. That's settled then."

Ryou leaned back, watching the odd group at the other bench. "So...who exactly were they..."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Urgh. I'm not sure you really want to know."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Are they...always like that?"

"Yep." Marik sat back, crossing his arms. "Usually they're worse. They're always trying to convince everyone that we should all be friends. Like I'd actually _want _to sit around and listen to their nonsense."

Ryou laughed. "Heh. Sounds like you're really fond of them."

"Is it that obvious?"

Ryou laughed again and they both stood up as the end of lunch drew near. Just as he was about to leave for class Marik caught his arm. "Is it still ok for me to come over tonight?"

"Of course!" Ryou grinned at him. "Thanks for agreeing to help..."

"No problem." Marik waved him away with a smile. "I'll meet you at the gates, alright?"

"Fine by me."

"Good." Marik turned and headed to his classroom, waving once over his shoulder at Ryou as he left.

* * *

Ryou sat impatiently in his last class, whiling away the final ten minutes by tapping his foot anxiously against the side of his table. He enjoyed English Literature usually, but the book they were reading was one he had already studied last year, and he found it hard to stay interested in the lesson. Eventually, he let his mind drift to other matters.

He couldn't really believe Marik had agreed to come over again so easily, but the vibes he picked up from the young Egyptian suggested that this whole 'friendship' thing was new to him too. He hadn't seemed overly fond of Yugi or Joey and Ryou had never seen him even _speak_ to other people in the classes they had together. Chewing his lip, Ryou wondered why that might be. _I guess it must have been hard for him, coming over here from Egypt on his own without knowing anyone,_ he mused. _I suppose it was difficult for him to fit in. Well, I'm just glad he's here for me, whilst I'm trying to find my feet._

The end of the day eventually came and Ryou shot off to the gates, waiting impatiently for Marik. It didn't take long for the taller Egyptian to arrive, shooting Ryou a grin as he got nearer. "Hey, Ryou. Survive the afternoon without me alright?"

Ryou swatted his arm. "Don't be so arrogant, Marik. You sound like Bakura."

Marik raised a brow as they headed out of the gates. "I sound like your grouchy older brother? I think I should be offended."

"Huh, sorry, didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine, Ryou, don't apologise so much." Marik turned to face him, about to say something before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. He halted abruptly in his tracks.

Ryou stopped too and looked back at him. "Marik? You alright?...Marik?"

"...Huh? Oh..." Marik looked round, blinking slowly. "Sorry, Ryou, but I'm going to have to go."

"Really? Why?" Ryou followed his gaze and saw a woman with long black hair watching them from the alleys. Sensing his stare, she disappeared. "Who's that?"

Marik started and glared at him. "None of your business!"

Ryou took a step back. "Oh...I'm sorry..."

Marik blinked and shook his head, trying for a smile which failed miserably. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. It's just...I have to go. I'm really sorry." He took off towards the alley without so much as a backwards glance, disappearing from view as he turned a corner.

Ryou stared after him for a moment, confused, before heading back towards his flat. _I guess he'll explain tomorrow..._

Reaching his building he hurried up to the flat and was unsurprised to find Bakura sprawled out on the sofa in front of the TV. Rolling his eyes he headed to the kitchen, tossing over his shoulder "Shouldn't you be out looking for a job?"

Bakura snorted. "I'll get to it one of these days."

"Yeah?" Ryou opened cupboards, hunting for something to eat. They were surprisingly full. "So how did all this food appear in our kitchen if you didn't buy it?"

"Don't ask me questions like that, Ryou. You never like the answers."

"Ugh. Fine. What do you want for dinner?"

"Something nice. With meat."

"Of course," Ryou muttered under his breath, eventually deciding on spaghetti. When it was done he set two plates on the small table in the kitchen. "Come on 'Kura, it's done now!"

His brother ambled in, yawning, and proceeded to attack his food. Ryou rolled his eyes, used to his brother's habits. "Do you never change?"

Bakura smirked at him. "Nope. And you should be glad."

Ryou snorted. "Oh, yeah, I'm so proud I've got such a nice, polite, sweet, kind big brother looking out for me."

Bakura shook his head. "Shut up. I don't trust your judgement anyway after meeting that friend of yours this morning."

"Marik?" Ryou raised a brow. "What's wrong with him?"

Bakura stared at him for a long moment before answering. "What's right?"

"You're going to have to elaborate, brother," Ryou took another bite of pasta before looking up at him expectantly.

Bakura launched straight in. "He's irritating, his voice is stupid, he's ridiculously effeminate – seriously, what is with the make-up and jewellery? No self-respecting guy would wear that – and to top it all off, he's in denial."

Ryou stared, surprised. "You noticed all that? You were with him for five minutes! And what's he in denial about?"

Bakura snorted. "You don't know? Call yourself a friend. Alright, alright!" He raised his arms at Ryou's furious look. "Don't get pissy. Your _friend_ doesn't think he's gay. It's pretty obvious he's in denial though."

Ryou spat out his water. "Wh-what? Why would you go and say something like that?"

Bakura shrugged, continuing eating. Ryou narrowed his eyes. "Wait...you didn't happen to say that to him this morning, did you?"

Bakura grinned.

Ryou whacked his shoulder. "'Kura! He's a _guest_! No wonder he thought you were such a jerk..."

"Jerk, eh?" Bakura scoffed. "Well, he shouldn't have been checking me out then, should he?"

Ryou just stared at him. Bakura rolled his eyes. "He was rather obvious about it. And blushing like a schoolgirl too. So you just tell him to keep his hands off, alright? I don't need lovesick kids chasing me around."

Ryou whacked him with his fork. "Don't be an idiot. And I'm not even sure Marik is gay – if he says he isn't I believe him. Just be nice when he comes over in the morning, ok?"

Bakura glared at him. "He's not coming back."

"Of course he is! We live on his way to school anyway so he said he'd come and get me every morning." Ryou decided not to mention the rather odd encounter after school that day. He didn't really know what to make of it, but he'd get it out of Marik the next day. "So 'Kura, please at least try and be dressed if you leave your room in the morning, ok?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "If it's too much for your gay best friend to cope with..."

Ryou whacked him again. "Stop it! Just be social for once, got it?"

"Fine, if it keeps you off my back. I won't go out of my way to be awkward. But if he winds me up it's his own fault."

"Oh, whatever." Ryou stood up. "Are you going to wash up?"

A snort was all the response he got before his older brother stalked back into the living room, switching on his laptop this time. Ryou just sighed before bringing the plates over to the sink.

**It's done! Chapter 3 should be out either later today or tomorrow, depending on how much time I have to type XD Sorry not much is happening at the moment, but there is a plot, I promise! I hope you all enjoyed! - Jem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! I actually planned to have this out a couple of hours earlier but I got distracted by the abridged series, so sorry if anyone was waiting :( But hey, here it is now! It's mostly Marik and Bakura shouting at each other, but I will get to the plot eventually! Enjoy - Jem**

Ryou made sure he was up in time the next morning to answer the door to Marik, letting him in to the flat with a smile. Marik smiled back a little forlornly as he walked through the door and followed his friend down the hall.

Ryou wandered in to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder "Did you want anything to eat, Marik?"

"No, it's alright," Marik responded softly, sitting down on one of the chairs with a slight wince.

Ryou sent him a worried look. "Are you sure? You look a little pale..."

Marik just waved him away. "No, really, stop worrying. I'll be fine."

"Hm..." Ryou bit his lip. "Are you coming down with a cold or something? You really don't look that well, if you don't mind me saying."

"No, it's ok. Surprised you noticed actually," Marik managed a grin. "I've just had some stuff at home..."

"Is that why you ran off yesterday?"

The Egyptian looked away sheepishly. "Yeah...sorry about that..."

Ryou shook his head with a warm smile. "It's honestly ok if you don't want to talk about it. But I'll always be here if ever you do."

Marik grinned at him for real this time. "Thanks, Ryou. I really appreciate that." Comfortable silence fell between them for a while as Ryou pottered about, Marik watching him happily. Eventually Marik asked "So what are you making for breakfast?"

"I'd quite like to know that too." The cool voice came from the door directly behind Marik, causing him to jump right out of his seat in shock. Bakura just rolled his eyes. "God, Ryou, why are you friends with him again?"

Marik shot him a glare. "I'm right here you know!"

"I can see that." The older brother shot him a sharp-toothed grin before taking Marik's newly-vacated seat. "So, Ryou, what are we eating?"

Ryou playfully grinned at him. "_I'm_ having toast. Don't know what you're eating though, 'Kura."

"Oh, what, so it's not enough that I go out and actually get the food, now I have to make it as well?"

"It sure seems that way, doesn't it?"

Bakura growled slightly before getting up and pouring himself some cereal. Marik couldn't help laughing as he sat back down in the seat again. "Aw. That's so cute."

Ryou flashed him a smile whilst Bakura just glared. "What's cute, kid? Or are you just checking me out again?"

Marik flushed, tanned cheeks turning dark. "I was not checking you out!"

Bakura snorted. "Sure you weren't. So why exactly are you blushing?"

Marik flushed darker. "I told you, I'm not gay! Stop being so frigging arrogant."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Feisty _and_ in denial? Wow, kid, you have problems."

"I am not a kid! And I do not have problems!"

"You know, denying _more_ facts that are obviously true about you isn't really helping your case." Bakura walked back over and stood threateningly over him. "Get out of my seat, kid."

"I was here first!"

"Actually, I'll think you'll find _I_ was, seeing as I bloody well _live_ here."

"I'm the guest! Aren't you supposed to be nice to me?"

"Not when you check me out and then deny any knowledge of ever doing so."

"But I didn't...I'm not...Ryou?" Marik eventually pleaded.

The younger white haired boy had been watching with an amused smile as his friend and brother bickered. "Sorry Marik, it was just rather amusing to watch. People don't usually talk back to Bakura, so it's probably good for him that you're here. And 'Kura," he turned to meet his brother's furious gaze. "Marik's the guest. He trumps you. Go sit in the other seat."

Bakura's expression darkened. "If I want to sit here, then I'm going to sit here. Move, kid."

Marik rolled his eyes. "My name is _Marik._ Ma-rick. Two syllables, it really shouldn't be this difficult for you to grasp."

Bakura growled before a smirk spread across his face, and without warning he took hold of Marik's arm and pulled him upright. Marik squeaked, suddenly finding himself mere inches away from the older teen's face, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks once more. _Why the hell does that keep happening?_ He wondered as his heart sped up and his breath hitched. Bakura merely chuckled before abruptly letting go of his arm, and Marik fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

Bakura claimed his prize with a triumphant grin on his face, sprawling into the seat and shoving cereal into his mouth. Marik recovered just enough to send him a death glare.

"'Kura!" Ryou all but screamed at his brother as he helped Marik off the floor and into the other seat. "You told me yesterday that you were going to be nice this morning!"

Bakura smiled widely and insincerely at Marik. "But this _is_ me being nice," he all but purred. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to see me when I'm actually pissed off."

Marik just rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you're absolutely _terrifying_. Did you have any actual friends in England, or were you this much of an arrogant jerk over there too?"

"Arrogant jerk, hm?" Bakura shot him an amused look. "Why'd you come back if you hate me so much? They say hate and love are but two sides of the same coin, you know."

Marik glared, flush darkening his cheeks once more. _Damn, I'm going to have to do something about that._ "Oh shut up. I _certainly_ don't come back here for you. I'm here because you have a very nice younger brother, and if you ask me I think it's a miracle he still puts up with you."

Bakura just smirked. "No one asked you, kid. Now hush and let me eat."

"Hush?" Marik's voice was low and dangerous. "Did you just tell me to hush? And I'm NOT a kid!"

"Oh, whatever, kid."

"My name's MARIK, you jerk!"

"I don't care."

"Well you should!"

"Make me."

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Surprised, both Marik and Bakura turned to Ryou, who had gone slightly pink at the force of his outburst. "That's much better. Marik, I'm done eating now so we'd better get to school; we're going to be late as it is. Bakura, please don't destroy the house while I'm gone, and if you could find anyone dumb enough to employ you, that would make me very happy. See you later." And with that he stalked out of the door, dragging a still flustered Marik out with him.

Once they had both gone Bakura leaned back, folding his arms and muttering to the empty air. "Bloody hormonal teenagers."

* * *

As they sat in class later, listening to their teacher slowly work through some maths equations, Marik kept catching inquisitive looks sent his way by Ryou. His brown gaze kept sliding from the board over to Marik's desk, but if Marik ever looked back Ryou would look away quickly, flushing slightly. Eventually growing tired of it, Marik ripped off page from the back of his notebook and scribbled _alright, spill. Why do you keep looking at me like that?_

Ryou glanced at the paper on his friend's desk and bit his lip, apparently debating what to write. Eventually he neatly printed _Sorry. Thinking about this morning. Talk at lunch?_

Marik raised an eyebrow. What was there to think about from this morning? Unless something had happened before Marik arrived...catching another of Ryou's questioning looks Marik nodded his head slightly, scribbling _Alright, talk at lunch. Meet you at the bench._

Ryou's eyes scanned the note quickly and he nodded once before returning his gaze to the board.

As they sat down on their usual bench outside, Marik rolled his eyes when he saw Yugi make his way over again. "Hey Marik, Ryou. How are you settling in?"

Ryou smiled up at him, brown eyes meeting lavender. "Just fine thanks, Yugi."

"That's good. Is it much different from England?"

Ryou shrugged. "A little. It's alright though – at least I haven't had to learn a new language, or anything."

Marik grinned slightly. "Yeah. I can tell you_ that_ isn't easy."

Yugi turned to him in surprise. "Oh yeah? Of course, they don't speak English in Egypt, huh? So what did you speak before?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Arabic. And English. Egypt isn't on another planet, you know – we were _somewhat_ sophisticated." They could practically see the sarcasm dripping through the air at his tone.

Ryou laughed at his friend. "Oh, poor Marik. Too much for you to cope with, was it?"

Marik swatted him away. "Whatever, Ryou."

Yugi watched the exchange with a small smile. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I'm going to join my friends now, though you're welcome to come if you'd like?"

Ryou blinked slightly, and Marik said smoothly "We're alright here, thanks. I'm going to help Ryou with maths – they do it differently in England, apparently."

"Oh, sure! Alright then." Yugi smiled once more before heading over to the other bench to join his friends.

Marik heaved a sigh as soon as he was out of earshot. "Thank Gods for that. Not sure I could have put up with him for much longer."

Ryou smiled slightly. "He doesn't seem that bad."

"Oh no, he's _perfectly _agreeable," Marik agreed. "That's my problem. He's too nice. There's nothing else to him."

"Let me get this straight. You don't like him because he's too nice?"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?"

Ryou just shook his head. "I guess that explains why you get along so well with my brother."

Marik was _really_ surprised at that. "Why would you think I get along with your brother?"

"The way you spoke to him this morning. Seemed like you were having fun, that's all."

Marik rolled his eyes. "We were arguing, Ryou. I don't mean to be rude, but I really do think you're brother's an arrogant jerk. How do you put up with him every day?"

Ryou grinned. "Oh, 'Kura's basically harmless. Just don't take everything he says at face value. But honestly, Marik, the way you were with him this morning? That's unusual. If we ever had company back at the house in England he would always leave the room within seconds, claiming he was bored or that they were all idiots or something."

Marik shrugged. "Eh, he probably thinks that about me, he just wanted to eat this morning."

Ryou shook his head. "I don't think so. Trust me, Marik, I haven't seen him be that..._engaged_ with anyone since we were little. I just can't work out why."

Marik frowned at him. "Is that why you were looking at me funny all through class earlier?"

"Um...yeah..." Ryou looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that...it's just, I was trying to work out what Bakura sees in you. He must see something – honestly, or this morning wouldn't have happened."

Marik laughed lightly. "I really think you're reading too much into this, Ryou, but I guess you'd know your brother better than me."

"Yeah, I do," Ryou smiled slightly. "I know him very well, which is why I think...ok, this is going to sound weird, but I think you could be good for him, Marik."

The Egyptian raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I don't mean you have to be friends, or anything!" Ryou raised his hands appealingly. "I just mean, if you keep coming over, which I hoped you'd do anyway...would you mind carrying on talking to him? Even if it's just arguing...it just means that there's someone other than me he'd be talking to. I think it would be good for him...sorry if that sounds completely insane..."

Marik waved him away. "It isn't insane. And I was going to keep coming over anyway, if you'd let me...so yeah, I guess I can talk to him. It might be arguing 24/7 though..."

Ryou grinned. "Sure. Just...I worry about him not getting out enough, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Marik smiled. "It's fine."

"Thanks Marik."

* * *

That day after school Marik went back to Ryou's again, but Bakura was out. "I suppose it's too much to hope for that he's actually gone to get a job!" Ryou laughed as they settled in the living room.

"He doesn't quite seem the type," Marik agreed. "Well, look, shall I help you with that maths then? After I bailed on you yesterday it only seems fair."

"Sure. Thanks," Ryou shot him a grin as he went to grab the books. They worked quietly for a while until the front door flew open and someone's loud cursing echoed through the apartment. Ryou rolled his eyes as his brother stumbled into the room. "What did you do this time?"

"_I_ did nothing. That bloody idiot thought I was untrustworthy for some reason." Bakura's eyes met Marik's and he glared. "Geez kid, didn't get enough this morning? And you're in my seat _again_. There are easier ways to get my attention, you know."

Marik just looked at him coolly. "I'm helping Ryou, actually, so hush."

Bakura's brows lowered dangerously. "Did you just hush me?"

"Well, you did this morning, so I was just..."

"Can we just hold off on the arguing for five minutes, please?" Ryou turned to his brother. "Where were you, 'Kura?"

Bakura sighed loudly, collapsing into the armchair. "I got a job. At a shop. But the idiot manager said someone matching my description had been caught thieving in a shop up the road, so the bastard sacked me. Can you believe that?"

"Frankly, yes," Ryou rolled his eyes. "Was it you thieving?"

Bakura huffed. "No. Like I'd ever get caught."

"But you _have_ been thieving, haven't you? So you can't really blame the manager for being suspicious."

Bakura paused. "Huh. I guess. It probably doesn't help that I swore at him too."

"What? 'Kura!"

"Relax, Ryou," Bakura leaned back in his seat across from the two schoolfriends. "He'd already sacked me. It just means I probably can't go back there."

Ryou held his head in his hands. "I despair of you, I really do. Did you even last one day?"

"Well, I would have, if it weren't for that damn manager..."

Marik laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't see you holding down a job, if I'm honest."

Bakura blinked before sending him a death glare. "I forgot you were here, kid. You say anything about this to anyone, I'll kill you. We clear?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm terrified. But don't worry, I'm not planning on getting Ryou in trouble. Unfortunately, you're all he's got."

Bakura just sighed. "Whatever, kid. Would you mind getting the hell out of my house now? I'm tired, but I'm afraid that if I strip with you here you're going to try and jump me or something."

Marik spluttered. "For the last time, I'm not frigging gay!"

Bakura just laughed. "It would help your case if you didn't keep blushing around me when you said that. Ryou, get rid of your friend. I'm going to bed." And with that he stalked out of the room.

Ryou grimaced. "I'm so sorry..."

Marik waved him away. "I really don't mind. I should probably be going anyway, my dad..." he suppressed a shudder, but Ryou caught it.

"You alright?"

"Huh?... Yeah, fine, sorry. I'd just best be off." He grinned before heading out the door. "Shall I stop by in the morning again?"

"Please do! I need someone to save me from my brother!"

"Heard that, Ryou!" The voice was muffled, but the irritation was evident in its tone.

Ryou just rolled his eyes. "Go on, be off with you. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you Ryou. Don't kill your brother, 'Kura!" Marik called out playfully before walking out the door.

Bakura's bedroom door opened, and his head appeared just briefly enough to yell "Don't you dare call me that, kid!" Before it disappeared again.

Ryou just looked at his shut bedroom door, then back to the front door Marik had just left through, before sighing heavily. He couldn't help feeling that as long as those two were around each other, at least his life would never be boring.

**Yeah, that's it for now XD I can't help but feel these chapters are rather short...but I promise I will get to the plot eventually! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter four! It's probably the most thiefshippy one so far but there still isn't much plot :S It is a little longer though! And I will get to the plot one day! Anyway, do try and enjoy XD - Jem**

The rest of the week passed in much the same way – Marik spent as much time as he could at Ryou's house, helping him with work or just chatting, and arguing whenever Bakura was around. The latter kept trying to get a job, but unsurprisingly, he wasn't met with much success. So Ryou wasn't overly surprised when he got up on Saturday morning to find the cupboards mostly empty and Bakura hidden deep in the covers of his bed.

Sighing slightly, Ryou walked into his brother's room, not bothering to knock when he knew he wouldn't get a response. "'Kura? You awake?"

There was a mumble from somewhere deep within the mountain of sheets.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "There's no food in the house. Like, at all. So I'm going to the shop. You coming?"

A disgruntled, muffled voice came back to him. "Does it bloody _look_ like I'm going?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Then just tell me where the money is. And get up! It's almost midday."

The mountain toppled slightly and a very ruffled white head half-appeared. "Money's in my coat pocket. I'm not getting up."

"Well you have to. Got job hunting again, remember? Saturday's the best day for the shops." Ryou searched quickly through the pockets of his brother's coat until he found his wallet, amongst several pieces of expensive looking jewellery and the odd watch. He turned to leave the room, tossing one more "And keep out of trouble!" over his shoulder before heading out of the flat.

Bakura groaned and burrowed under the covers, trying to get back to sleep, but his idiot of a younger brother had successfully woken him up now. Growling slightly he flipped out bed and took a shower, struggling to make himself vaguely presentable before going job hunting. _If that fails I can always just pick a few pockets_, he reassured himself, trying not to think about how awkward holding down an actual job would be. Ambling in to the kitchen, he searched the cupboards for a while before realising Ryou hadn't been joking when he'd said the cupboards were literally empty. _Oh to hell with it, I'll eat something out. How did we get through all that food so quickly anyway? Oh, yeah, Ryou kept insisting on feeding that blasted friend of his, Marik. What is with that guy anyway?_ If Bakura was completely frank with himself, the blonde Egyptian teen confused him no end. He was the first person in several years who actually managed to hold a conversation with Bakura without getting irritated or frightened. Sure, Marik got pissed, but that never stopped him from arguing back. In a way, Bakura found it sort of refreshing.

_Urgh, great. Now not only do I have to put up with him in real life, I have to live with thinking about him, too,_ Bakura grumbled to himself as he grabbed his favourite black coat and headed out of the flat, locking it securely behind him. He took the stairs three at a time on the way down and headed out of the building, turning his collar up against the cold. He was just considering which way to go – the high street or the supermarkets – when he spotted a familiar blonde head walk towards the building he had just left.

He heaved a sigh before walking over. "Marik bloody Ishtar. Fabulous. That's just what I need to see."

The Egyptian jumped and whirled around, eyes wide. Bakura frowned when he took in his appearance – the teen looked dejected, his hair a mess and eyeliner skewed. It was the worst Bakura had ever seen him look. "B-Bakura? Oh...um, I was hoping to see Ryou..."

"Ryou's out at the shops." Bakura looked him over again – he really did look worse for the wear. "You alright, kid?"

Marik smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah...don't call me kid, jerk..."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Jerk the best you can come up with today, huh? Now I _know_ something's wrong."

Marik turned away from him, blinking. "Nope, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to study with Ryou. But he isn't here, so I'll just..." Marik made to brush past him but Bakura caught his arm.

"No way, kid. I don't buy that. What's with you today?"

Marik blinked up at him. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

Bakura smirked. "Because no sane school children actually want to study on a Saturday. And I think this is the longest we've ever gone without you screaming at me."

"Huh. That's probably true." Marik half smiled. "I can start, if you like."

"No, I'm alright thanks kid." Bakura released him slowly, realising he still had a tight hold on his arm. Marik stepped back slightly, biting his lip as he looked away.

"Um...I should probably..."

Bakura interrupted him by turning on his heel and swiftly walking away, tossing over his shoulder "Come on, kid. Come with me."

Marik raised an eyebrow but jogged to keep up with the slightly taller teen anyway. "Really? Why? Where are you going?"

Bakura shrugged. "I'm supposed to be job hunting, but I'm not entirely sure I can be bothered."

Marik rolled his eyes. "The least I can do for Ryou is make sure you get off your lazy ass and start working. Let's go to the high street – there are more shops there, after all."

Bakura nodded and headed that way. "My thoughts exactly."

Marik raised his brows slightly. "Really? ... We actually agree for once?"

"Don't get used to it, kid." Bakura turned a corner sharply and Marik almost lost him in the crowds, grabbing hold of his arm.

Bakura just looked at him.

Marik quickly withdrew his hand and stepped back, cheeks darkening slightly. "Um...sorry...the crowds..."

Bakura just chuckled darkly. "Whatever excuse makes you feel most comfortable, kid."

Marik glared at him as they continued down the street. "Why are you always reading way too much into things?"

Bakura shrugged, amused. "Maybe it's because you're always blushing and stuttering around me. What am I supposed to think?"

"I do not do those things!" Marik took a deep breath. "So stop thinking it! I'm not even gay!"

Bakura stopped for a moment, rolling his eyes before continuing striding down the street. "Back to that old chestnut, are we? The sooner you get out of the closet the better, Marik, honestly. It's getting ridiculous."

"I am not in the closet!" Marik fumed. "It's none of your business, anyway."

"No arguments from me on that one, kid. Just stop checking me out, alright?"

"I'm not a kid! And I don't check you out!"

"Remember what I said about denial?"

"You...but I...oh just shut up!" Marik breathed out huffily. "This is the high street, anyway, so pick a shop."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "You seriously want me to just walk into a shop and ask if they'll give me a job?"

"No."

"Well good, because that's frankly..."

"I want you to go into _every_ shop and ask if they'll give you a job," Marik interrupted with a grin. "Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Bakura just stared at him. "Have you met me, kid? I'm not exactly good at making first impressions."

"So learn to be."

"Oh, right, like it's that easy."

"It is!"

Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Prove it then."

Marik's eyes widened. "What?"

"Prove that it's so easy. You go in the shop and ask if there are any jobs going."

Marik snorted. "Yeah, right. Like I'd do your work for you."

"So you admit that you couldn't do it?" Bakura was smirking now.

"What? No! But I...I'm not doing your work for you!"

"It's fine if you can't admit that this small task is too great for your abilities, kid..."

"No, that's not the point here...you're the one that needs the job!" Marik caught Bakura's smug look and rolled his eyes. "Oh, crap, you're just manipulating me, aren't you?"

"Too right, kid," Bakura grinned. "Can't let you have all the fun. So how about we make a deal? We each take the lead in every other shop and ask if there's any chance for a job interview. Whoever gets the most opportunities wins. Up for it?"

Marik raised a brow. "And the prize...?"

Bakura just laughed. "Picky, aren't you? How about whoever loses has to buy the winner lunch?"

Marik choked before a grin spread across his face. "That eager to spend time with me, are you?"

"Tsk, you wish kid. Besides, I thought you weren't gay?"

Marik flushed slightly. "I...I'm not...oh, to hell with it, you're on Bakura. But you first."

"Why..."

"Because you're the one that actually needs a job." Marik smiled sweetly. "So go on, after you."

Bakura muttered something under his breath about stupid teenagers before leading the way into the first shop. It was some kind of designer fashion store, with large racks of clothes covering the floor space and giant posters of posing models covering the walls. Marik looked around happily whilst Bakura just stalked to the checkout, eyeing the girl behind the desk with a frown. "You seriously want me to just go up to her and ask for a job?"

Marik shrugged. "I guess, if you think that's the best way. Remember to be polite though, as difficult as I'm sure that is for you."

Bakura shot him a glare before stalking over to the girl, Marik hovering within hearing distance.

The girl behind the counter smiled brightly at him. "Can I help you, sir?"

"What do you bloody think?" Bakura caught Marik's disapproving frown and rolled his eyes. "I mean, ah, yes, I think so. I was just wondering if there are any jobs going here?"

The girl frowned slightly. "Oh...well, I don't really deal with that sort of thing..."

"Oh, well that's bloody brilliant," Bakura replied sarcastically. "Who do I speak to then?"

The girl flushed slightly. "Um, the manager, I guess..."

Bakura waited, staring at her, and her cheeks darkened even more. "I-I'll call him down, if you like..."

"That would probably be for the best."

The girl turned to a phone on the back wall quickly and Marik rolled his eyes, hissing "Are you completely incapable of being nice?"

Bakura shot him a glare. "Shut it, kid." He leaned away from the counter as the girl returned, shoving his hands into his pockets and fixing her with a stare.

She bit her lip. "Um, the manager's actually out today..."

"Oh bloody fantastic!" Bakura huffed angrily. "So I just wasted five minutes of my life for no reason. Thanks for nothing, bitch." With that he turned on his heel and strode out of the shop, tugging Marik along with him.

When they were back out on the street Marik pulled away from him and stopped, ignoring the crowds as he turned on his white-haired companion. "Are you _insane?_"

Bakura grinned, showing pointed teeth. "You don't really want to know the answer to that, kid."

"What is your problem?" Marik shook his head, hands on hips. "Seriously, I wonder how the hell Ryou puts up with you! You're never going to get a job at this rate, idiot!"

"Don't need one," Bakura replied, smirking. "I got all I needed from that shop"

Marik raised a brow and Bakura obliged, pulling open his coat slightly to reveal inner pockets that were now full of cash. Marik's jaw fell open. "You...you took that from the shop?"

Bakura nodded, looking smug. "She turned her back to use the phone. Didn't take much to get into the till."

Marik stared for a moment. "But...you...I...but...ARGH!" He grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled, dragging him into one of the less-crowded roads that branched off the high street, looking around cautiously as he hissed "Are you mad? We've got to get through all the shops on this street, how exactly are we going to do that if we're being chased by security?"

Bakura scoffed. "Tsk, please kid, give me _some_ credit. I'm not going to get caught."

"Well you sure as hell aren't getting a job either!" Marik held his head in his hands, rubbing his temples slowly. "Right, next shop you are going to be polite. You are going to be nice, and friendly, and act like a perfectly normal citizen who any employer would love to have in their shop. Got it?"

Bakura smirked. "Next shop is yours, actually. Remember our little bet?"

Marik raised a brow. "How could I forget? But carry on the way you just did and it's not going to be much of a contest. I'm going to beat you hands-down."

"Confident, aren't you kid?" Bakura grinned. "Who says _you're_ that capable?"

"Oh, you're asking for it now, Bakura." Marik tugged on his arm again, dragging him back into the high street and entering the shop next to the clothes store – a cafe. "Now stand here and watch, and I'll show you how it's done."

Bakura snorted, but he did watch with keen interest as Marik approached the counter.

It was a young man behind the till this time, and he looked up with a bored expression that quickly became interested when he took in Marik's appearance. "Well, hello there...can I help you at all?"

Marik shot him a grin. "Yes, actually, if that's all right. I'm job-hunting, and..."

The man laughed. "You want to work here? I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem!"

Marik stepped back slightly, surprised. _That easy? _"Really...?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure someone with your..." he looked Marik over again, licking his lips, "..._talents_ would fit in very well here."

Marik raised his brows slightly. "Yeah? Shouldn't I need to talk to the manager, or something?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that." The man walked out from behind the counter and leaned closer to him, one hand brushing his jacket slightly. "I _am_ the manager, you see."

"O-oh!" Marik stepped back slightly, grinning. "Well, great! So, could I come for an interview sometime..."

"Of course! Come back tomorrow, after closing time. 5pm. I expect to see you." The man winked before returning behind the counter. "And be sure to wear something smart."

Marik just smiled, turning and pulling at Bakura's arm as they left the shop. "See? Easy!"

Bakura just laughed. "Oh, well, sure it's easy if the manager happens to be a gay guy who flirts with you the whole time. Geesh, I thought you had morals, kid."

Marik stopped, his jaw falling open. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, come on, you can't have missed the obvious come-hither looks that guy was giving you." Bakura raised a brow at Marik's shocked expression. "Or, apparently, you can. Just how deep in that closet are you, hm?"

Marik just stared at him. "You mean...you mean that guy was _hitting on me?"_

Bakura nodded, amused. "Pretty much. I'm pretty sure he slipped you his phone number too – check your pockets if you don't believe me."

Marik quickly rummaged through his jacket, eventually pulling out a small note with, sure enough, some scribbled digits along with a quick message reading _Name's Carl. Call me._ Marik flushed darkly, staring at the piece of paper in shock. "But...how..._no! _Just, no!"

Bakura threw back his head, laughing. "Oh dear kid, it's really a shame you're in denial. He was cute, after all..."

Marik whacked him on the arm, cheeks still v_ery_ dark. "Shut up!"

He chuckled. "Oh, please, you're not telling me that was the first guy to have hit on you. You're attractive and very obviously gay after all."

Marik cocked an eyebrow. "You just call me attractive? I didn't know you swung that way, 'Kura."

"Don't call me that." Bakura glared at him.

"Ryou does."

"That's because Ryou is my brother, and he's called me that since he was three."

Marik laughed. "And you still let him? I was calling my sister wee-wee when I was three, doesn't mean she still lets me now." *****

Bakura stopped, staring at him, amused. "Wee-wee?"

Marik flushed slightly, realising what he'd just said. "I was three! Ishizu is difficult to say when you're three!"

"Sure, kid. You stick with that story if it makes you feel better."

"It's true! You just...Argh!" Marik shook his head, changing the topic quickly. "Anyway, none of this changes the fact that I am now winning our bet. I'm looking forward to you buying me lunch, 'Kura."

"Tsk, there are plenty of shops left. And I thought I told you not to call me that?"

Marik grinned. "Doesn't mean I'll listen. I like pissing you off."

"Oh, in that case, want me to start calling you wee-wee?"

Marik whacked his arm. "Oh, sh. Just go in the next shop, and do try to be civil this time."

"I make no promises, kid."

They spent the rest of the afternoon trailing their way down the high street, taking it in turns to enter each shop. Marik left the last one on the street with a grin, waving a piece of paper triumphantly at Bakura. "Application form! That makes it, what, seven-four to me?"

Bakura grunted. "Application form doesn't equal interview. It doesn't count."

"Well, _you_ went in that shop where they already had a sign up looking for help, so that one shouldn't really count for you either."

"I still got the interview, kid." Bakura polished his nails on his shirt, looking smug.

Marik shook his head with a smile. "Doesn't make a difference anyway, I still kicked your ass. You owe me lunch."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, I admit defeat on this one. But don't get used to it, kid."

Marik just grinned, flicking him on the shoulder as he walked back up the high street. "It's fine if you can't handle losing to someone two years younger than you, 'Kura."

Bakura glared at his back before catching up to his side, muttering "Seriously, stop calling me that." He led the way into a small cafe. "What do you want to eat, kid? I'll order if you grab a table."

Marik shrugged. "Anything as long as it's veggie."

Bakura turned around to face him, moving slowly. "You're vegetarian."

"Yeah," Marik shrugged. "It's a family thing. Problem?"

Bakura just shook his head, grinning. "You just get gayer every day, don't you?"

"Being veggie isn't gay!" Marik glared.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Just go sit down, kid, before you start screaming at me in the middle of the cafe."

Marik fumed but did as he was asked, sitting by the window and watching Bakura as he ordered at the counter. He brushed back some white strands from his face as he leaned over the desk, and Marik felt heat rise in his cheeks once more as the older teen looked back at him. Bakura seemed to notice and tossed him a wink before turning back to the counter. Marik turned to look out of the window, biting his lip and desperately trying to control his blush. _I don't understand why that keeps happening around Bakura,_ he wondered, sighing. _It isn't like I can be attracted to him...I'm not gay, am I?_ In truth, Marik had never really explored his sexuality, always just going with the flow. Whilst it was true that he'd never really been into any girls, he hadn't fancied any guys either...until now..._What am I thinking, I can't fancy Bakura,_ he berated himself. _The guy's a total jerk! And not to mention the older brother of my best friend...no, I can't fancy him, things would just be weird if I did..._

"What you doing kid, gazing dreamily out of the window as you think about your hopeless crush on me?" Bakura snorted as the younger teen jumped and turned to face him, blush just fading from his cheeks.

Marik scoffed "You wish," whilst trying desperately not to think about how close to the truth he had actually been. _This is stupid. I can't_ _have a crush on Bakura. No way._

Bakura just smirked as he sat down opposite him. "Whatever. Food's on the way. I'm assuming you drink coke?"

Marik flashed him a smile, taking the drink. "Sure, thanks. I'm not a total social reject, you know."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Bakura raised his brows. "Just how many phone numbers did you collect today?"

"It was just one, jerk!" Marik scowled.

"Huh, yeah, but that girl in the third shop you went in totally would have slipped you hers if you didn't move out of the way."

"Asshole," Marik playfully swatted at him. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Bakura smirked, leaning forwards. "Maybe I'm jealous. That first guy was cute."

Marik raised a brow. "Didn't know you swung that way."

"Only if you play your cards right." Bakura winked again, and Marik felt that damn heat return to his face. _No, damn it, this cannot be happening...this isn't happening..._

Bakura just laughed at his expression. "Calm down kid, I'm teasing. You make it too easy, honestly."

Marik looked away, still flushed, and let out a relieved sigh when the waitress came over. They ate lunch, happily poking more fun at each other, and when they were both done Bakura stood up. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh, hold on, let me give you that job application form, seeing as I don't actually need it..." Marik rummaged in his bag until Bakura waved him away.

"Just come back with me and give it to me at the flat. You wanted to see Ryou anyway, right? He'll be back from the shops now."

Marik straightened, smiling slightly. "Oh...sure, thanks."

Bakura just shrugged and left the cafe, walking quickly back to the flat. "Think nothing of it. You did just make a very tedious job slightly more interesting, after all."

Marik grinned. "Glad to know you find my company so fascinating."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself, kid." He let them into the building and they climbed the stairs, getting in to the flat to meet Ryou's surprised eyes.

"Marik? Are you alright?..._Bakura?_ Oh, God, you guys didn't kill each other, or start a fight or anything, did you?"

Bakura snorted and Marik laughed. "It's alright Ryou, I was helping your brother actually."

"Not sure I would call it helping, kid." Bakura flopped down on to the sofa, rubbing his face.

"That's not what you just said, 'Kura."

"What did I say about calling me that, _wee-wee_?"

Ryou snorted. "What?"

Marik flushed darkly whilst Bakura roared with laughter. Marik shot him a death glare before turning to Ryou. "It's a long story."

"Um...ok..." Ryou shook his head slightly. "So what were you guys doing? Seriously?"

"Robbing a bank," Bakura replied calmly, folding his arms behind his head and stretching.

Ryou raised a brow. "Um..."

Marik laughed brightly, taking a seat beside Ryou. "He's joking. I was actually helping him job-hunt. I came over looking for you but you were out, so Bakura decided to drag me along with him."

"Right..." Ryou grinned at his brother. "Wow, 'Kura, you being social for once. I'm impressed!"

Bakura scoffed. "Don't get used to it, Ryou. Now would you both mind shutting up? I want to watch TV."

Marik looked affronted but Ryou just rolled his eyes. "Come on Marik, we can hang in my room."

Marik sighed but followed him, shooting one last glare Bakura's way before they left the room.

*** No joke, by brother did actually call me that when he was three -_-**

**So that's it for now XD Chapter 5 will be out either later today or tomorrow, all being well. Thanks to everyone reading this and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I feel a bit bad because this chapter's mostly filler :S But I will have the next out as soon as possible, hopefully today! And there is a touch of Marik's back story in this one too :P So I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

Marik and Ryou passed the next few hours chatting pleasantly, until Marik looked at the clock and his eyes widened in shock. "No! It can't be!"

Ryou laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, concerned. "Marik? What's wrong?"

The Egyptian blinked, turning back to Ryou. "Sorry, it's just...am I reading that right? Is twenty past ten already?"

"Um...yeah, that's what the clock says." Ryou frowned. "What..."

"Oh, it's nothing!" Marik jumped up from Ryou's bed and rushed out to the hallway, grabbing his coat from the rail. "It's fine, really, I just...I've gotta go..."

"Um...ok, see you tomorrow...?" Ryou said to the empty air as Marik shut the door behind him.

"What was all that about?"

Ryou turned to face his brother. "I...I'm not sure. He just noticed the time and said he had to go..."

Bakura shrugged with a smirk. "Huh. What a sad kid, having a curfew on a Saturday night."

"I don't know..." Ryou bit his lip. "This isn't the first time he's just suddenly run off...maybe I should be worried?"

"Ryou, stop." Bakura placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. He probably just didn't expect to be gone this long. He's most likely forgotten about some homework or something. Don't worry, alright?"

"...Yeah, I guess." He managed a smile at his brother. "I'll ask him tomorrow, I think. He'll probably be round again in the morning."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course. Too much to hope for that he'd just disappear and never come back, I suppose."

"Now, now, Bakura be nice." Ryou grinned. "Seemed like you enjoyed his company well enough earlier."

Bakura sent his brother a scowl. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on 'Kura," Ryou laughed as he followed his brother down the hall. "I think that's the first time you've ever willingly spent time with...well...anyone, really."

"Hush, Ryou." Bakura stalked to his room and whirled around to face him, blocking the door. "Why are you still here?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "This is a big deal! You actually asked him to go with you?"

"Yes, I did. Get out of my room now."

Ryou ignored him, following him in and watching as Bakura collapsed onto his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Bakura, seriously, this is like the first time you've ever gone out of your way to be social. Something special about Marik, huh?"

At that Bakura's eyes widened. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ryou shrugged, but his deep brown eyes were sparkling. "Well, you are always talking to him, and then you ask him out..."

"Shut up." Ryou was amazed when he actually saw a tinge of pink across his brother's cheeks.

"'Kura...'Kura, are you _blushing_?"

"This conversation is over." Bakura rolled over, burying his head in his sheets.

Ryou just laughed.

* * *

Marik tore down the street as fast as he could, paying no attention to where he was going as he pelted as fast as he could back to his house. He was so dead. _How did I not notice that it's almost an hour and a half after curfew? I can't believe this!_ Cutting through some alleys he made it back to his house in record time, throwing open his door and collapsing into the hall, drawing deep breaths into his heaving chest.

"Well. Someone's home late."

Crap.

Gulping slightly, Marik heaved himself upright and turned to face his sister. She held a hand up to stop him from talking. "Dad's upstairs in his study. If you're quiet, you might get away with it. Don't say anything and he won't hear you – I told him you were studying in the library, so he might not notice."

Marik nodded and smiled gratefully at her, mouthing a silent "Thank you!"

She shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. "No problem. But I expect you to explain tomorrow."

He nodded once more before creeping up the stairs slowly, avoiding the spots he knew would creak. When he passed the door to his father's study he held his breath, edging past as slowly as he could, the seconds ticking past agonisingly as he waited for the door to fly open and his dad to shout and advance on him. Miraculously, he made it to his room without a disturbance, and he collapsed on his bed, relieved. His mind strayed back to the strange way he had spent his day – he never imagined he would have spent the afternoon with _Bakura_, of all people. And it had actually not been that much of a pain. In fact – and Marik struggled to admit this, even to himself – he had enjoyed his time with Bakura. Their verbal sparring was actually – dare he say it – _fun_, and whenever he smirked Marik couldn't deny that his stomach flipped slightly. _But what does that even mean? I can't actually have a crush on him,_ he thought bitterly. _I can't be gay. I mean, sure, Bakura is good-looking, and I do keep blushing around him, and I look forwards to seeing him again...and when he winked at me in the cafe I swear my stomach dropped..._He rolled over and shoved his face in the pillow furiously. _No, there's no point even thinking like this. He's clearly not interested in me. And I can't have a crush on him! How awkward would that make things with Ryou...no, there's no way..._

He was interrupted by a shuffle in the hallway, and he sat up quickly as his door flew open. To his dismay, the hunched and broken form of his dad stood silhouetted there, leering at him through the darkness. "You're here then."

Marik bit his lip but answered defiantly. "Where else would I be? It's not like you let me go anywhere."

There was a low growl as his father stepped into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. "Watch your tongue."

Marik huffed. He didn't want to have to deal with this today, but he knew winding up his dad was a stupid thing to do.

"Where have you been, boy? I heard you get in just now. You're late."

Marik cursed silently. He thought he'd got away with it. "I was studying. I thought Ishizu told you?"

His father scoffed. "You want me to believe that you've been in the library all this time? I don't buy it, son."

Marik swallowed. "Well, it's true..."

His father's eyes gleamed as he stepped closer. "Liar."

Marik slowly stood up from the bed, edging to the other side of the room as his dad advanced. His back hit the wall and he cursed softly. "Dad..."

"No, son. You know what missing curfew means."

Marik desperately dived for the door but he was caught before he'd even gone two steps. He fought back feebly for a few moments until his dad kicked him in the stomach, and he curled into a ball and just waited for it to stop.

* * *

Monday morning Ryou was up and eating in the kitchen well before school, waiting eagerly for Marik to arrive. Bakura surfaced briefly to grab a cup of tea, sitting opposite his brother at the table. "So, where's that ridiculous friend of yours today?"

Ryou shrugged. "I'm not sure...I'm assuming he'll still come, but he didn't come over yesterday either, so..."

Bakura snorted softly. "You can't expect him to come over every day. He _has_ got a family, after all."

Ryou winced slightly, and Bakura's eyes softened. "Sorry, Ryou. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I just forget sometimes that they aren't still waiting for us back in England."

Bakura sighed. "I know."

Ryou shook himself and smiled brightly. "But we've still got each other, right? And that's enough for me."

Bakura scoffed. "Don't be so soppy. I'm going back to bed. And you'd better get going or you're going to be late – Marik might be ill or something."

Ryou nodded, biting his lip. "Sure. But don't forget to sort through those interviews you got with Marik's help. I still can't believe he got you 12 opportunities!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "It wasn't all him. And I'll only follow through on the ones actually worth my time."

"Bakura, we can't afford to be picky, and it's only fair..."

"I know, Ryou," Bakura waved him away. "Be off with you. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

Ryou sent him one more stern glare before heading out the door.

Marik wasn't in form that morning either, and Ryou tried to stop himself from worrying about his friend. _Bakura was probably right – he's probably just ill, or got a bug or something,_ he reassured himself. _I'm just being silly._ But he couldn't completely silence that nagging voice in his head that told him he should be worried about the tanned Egyptian.

As lunch rolled around Ryou headed hesitantly back to the bench he usually shared with Marik, sitting down with slight trepidation. He was used to sitting on his own from his life back in England, but he hated the questioning looks he got from other people, particularly the group at the bench next to him. Eventually, Tea came over. "Ryou! Where's Marik today?"

Trying for a smile, Ryou answered "I-I'm not really sure."

"Oh, that's a shame. Can't have you sitting on your own though! Why don't you come and join us?"

Ryou blinked. "Um, thanks, but I don't..."

She didn't even let him finish his sentence before taking his arm and dragging him over. "Oh, come on, we don't mind! You already know Joey and Yugi, and the one with the brown hair is Tristan."

They all grinned at Ryou as he walked over, though Yugi shot him a sympathetic look. "Sit next to me, Ryou."

"Um...ok..." he took his seat with a small smile. Tea sat opposite, beside Joey and Tristan, who seemed to be in the middle of some sort of argument.

"I'm telling you Tristan, back off alright? She's off-limits."

"But that guy Duke is always hanging around her, I just want to make sure she's alright..."

"That's _my_ job, alright? She's my sister, after all."

"You don't have to be so protective..."

"She's my sister and you're going after her! Of course I have to be protective!"

Tea rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just ask Serenity how she feels?"

Both boys blanched at that, and Tea snorted. "Your both big babies, you know that?"

Yugi smiled apologetically at Ryou as the argument continued. "Sorry about them. Serenity is Joey's younger sister, and he thinks Tristan's after her so he feels the need to flex his muscles every now and then."

Ryou smiled shyly. "Oh, I can understand that. My brother's the same."

"I didn't know you had a brother?"

"Yeah, he's not in school anymore."

"Ooh, he's older _and_ from England?" Tea leaned forwards interestedly, ignoring the still-bickering boys beside her. "Could you introduce me sometime?"

"Oh, I'm not sure you'd like him, Tea." The voice was slightly breathless, and Ryou whipped round to face an exhausted looking Marik. "Hey Ry, sorry I'm late. Had some stuff at home."

"Marik!" Ryou grinned happily and stood up, giving him a quick hug. "It's good to see you."

Marik looked a bit surprised but smiled anyway. "Yeah, you too."

Ryou stepped back slightly, cocking an eyebrow when he took in Marik's appearance. His clothes were dishevelled and his hair ruffled, and there was a small greenish bruise on his forehead. "Um...are you alright? You look kinda..."

Marik hushed him, looking angrily at the people on the bench. "What are you guys staring at?"

Yugi flushed slightly, looking down. "Nothing, sorry Marik."

"No, wait a minute man, you look really beat up..."

"It's none of your business Joey!" Marik snarled, tugging on Ryou's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Ryou followed him instantly as they headed to the toilets. Marik leaned on the sink tiredly, letting his exhaustion show through for a moment. Ryou rested a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Should you be in school? You really don't look well..."

Marik snarled at him. "I sure as hell am not staying at home."

Ryou raised a brow. "A-all right..."

Marik put his head in his hands, groaning. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just...I have stuff going on at home, that's all."

Ryou nodded sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really." Ryou spied violet eyes between the tanned fingers. "Don't worry about me, ok? I'm fine."

"Then how did you get that bruise? If you don't mind me asking..."

Marik laughed slightly, fingering his forehead gingerly. "Ishizu, my sister, opened a door on me yesterday."

"Oh...right." Ryou smiled suddenly. "Bakura did that to Amane once."

Marik looked at him questioningly. "Amane?"

Ryou blinked, and pain flashed across his face for a moment. "Oh, um...she was my little sister. She...that car accident..."

Marik placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head slightly. "It's fine. Um, we should probably get to class...you want to come back to mine again after school?"

Marik worried his bottom lip. "Um, I probably shouldn't...but I'll come and get you tomorrow morning? Promise?"

Ryou smiled at him. "Sure. I hope Bakura hasn't scared you away..."

"Oh, no, nothing like that, he was actually really helpful on Saturday." Ryou watched with interest as a small blush darkened his cheeks. "I just...I need to deal with stuff at home. But I will be over in the morning, ok?"

Ryou grinned. "You best be. I'll see you then."

Marik nodded, managing a smile. "Yeah, see you."

* * *

When Marik got home that evening he was relieved that his dad was out. Ishizu eyed him concernedly as he collapsed onto the sofa. "Marik, how bad was it last night? I heard..."

Marik waved her away tiredly. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

She raised her eyebrows. "No offense brother, but you don't look it. Need me to patch you up?"

"No, I went to Odion's this morning, after dad let me out." He yawned tiredly.

"Oh, no, he didn't lock you in your room again?"

Marik nodded. Ishizu gasped. "But he can't do that again..."

"It's fine, he let me out for school and I won't let him lock me in there tonight."

Ishizu shook her head. "How are you planning on stopping him?"

Marik just looked at her, determination in his eyes. Ishizu sighed. "You should get out. Go stay with Odion."

"I can't leave you alone with him! And you can't come with me, you know what happened last time..."

"But you can't stay and just let him do this to you! If you go..."

"Go where?" The voice was a low threatening hiss behind them, and Ishizu jumped, whirling around to face their father. He repeated the question, voice still dangerously quiet. "Go where, Ishizu?"

She swallowed. "No-nowhere, father...we were just..."

He held up a hand and she backed away. "I heard you."

Ishizu glanced at her brother, chewing her lip, and Marik stood up. "It's nothing, dad. Ishizu was telling me I should go back to the library to study, and I told her that you'd grounded me. Problem?"

His father leered. "Don't take that tone with me, boy. Back in your room until school tomorrow."

Marik rolled his eyes. "You'll have to let me out a bit earlier than you did today. I didn't get to school until lunchtime."

His dad grabbed him by the collar, hauling him up to eye level. "I let you out in plenty of time, _boy_."

Marik huffed. "I had to go to Odion's. I couldn't go to school in the state _you_ left me."

Snarling, the older man shook his son harshly. "Carry on like that and you'll be in for a repeat performance. Get to your room. Now. And you'll be lucky if I let you out at all tomorrow." He threw Marik back to the ground and he winced, winded, before he felt a kick land on his back. "Upstairs! Now!"

"Dad!" Ishizu stepped protectively in front of Marik, helping him up. "He's fine, he was only an hour late..."

"Shut it, girl," their father leaned threateningly over them. "Upstairs, both of you, and I don't want to see either of you again this evening."

Ishizu helped her brother up the stairs, but he sent another death glare to his father's back as the man sat down in the living room, flicking on the TV. Ishizu helped him into his room, sitting next to him on his bed. "You shouldn't wind him up like that, you know."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Just sit down and take it?" Marik replied bitterly.

Ishizu sighed. "No, I'm not suggesting that. But you don't need to antagonise him as much as you do."

"Sorry sister, but I'm not just going to let him do whatever the hell he wants to me." Marik shook his head angrily. "We need to get out of here as soon as we can."

"You should go to Odion," Ishizu answered.

"No! I won't leave you alone with him. And he'd just follow me there anyway, you know he did last time we left."

"Then go somewhere he can't find you!"

"Not without you." Marik looked her straight in her icy blue eyes. "Are you willing to leave him?"

She bit her lip. "Well...he is my dad..."

He glared at her. "You know he'll hurt you if I'm not here."

She blinked. "I just can't believe..."

"You've seen what he does to me!" Marik flopped down on his bed, rolling away from her. "Urgh, you know what, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just leave me alone."

Ishizu sighed. "Marik..."

"No. Just go. I'll see you tomorrow."

She sighed, but obediently left the room. Marik buried himself deeper in his sheets.

Half an hour later he heard his father's heavy footsteps outside his door, and the key turned in the lock. "Sorry Ryou," he breathed. "I might not be in school tomorrow after all."

**Poor Marik :S Look out for the next chapter, hopefully out later today! If not, very early tomorrow, I promise XD Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews too, I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story so far! - Jem**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, yay! There's a lot more of Marik's back story in this XD Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you like it so far! Enjoy - Jem**

Ryou was definitely worried when Marik once more didn't show up the next morning. Bakura rolled his eyes as he watched his younger brother pace around the kitchen, wringing his hands anxiously, although the older brother had to admit that he too felt a twinge of concern for the silly Egyptian.

"He promised me he'd come today," Ryou was saying, chewing his lip. "He definitely said he'd be here. Oh, God, I bet something terrible's happened to him..."

Bakura sighed loudly. "Ryou, you're overreacting. He probably overslept. You just get yourself to school, you don't want to be late."

"Oh, Bakura, I don't know...maybe I should go round..."

"Do you even know where he lives?"

"Um..." Ryou frowned. "No. He never talks about his home life."

Bakura raised a brow. "Never?"

Ryou shook his head. Bakura sighed. "Look, just get to school. I'm sure he'll be round again soon, he can't just disappear."

Ryou nodded slowly. "Alright...if you're sure..."

Bakura nodded. "Go. The last thing I need is you getting into trouble because of that effeminate teen."

Ryou hesitated once more before heading out the door. He passed the day in a haze of dull lessons, taking in what he could although most of it just went in one ear and out the other. At lunch he sat with Yugi and his friends again, trying and failing to pay attention to their conversation. Yugi noticed his distraction, as perceptive as ever, and smiled sympathetically at him. "Are you ok, Ryou?"

"Huh? Oh, Yugi..." Ryou looked at him, brown eyes wide. "Sorry, yeah I'm fine."

Yugi shook his head slightly. "So where's Marik? Is he alright? He seemed a bit off yesterday."

"Yeah, I think he's got a cold or something," Ryou replied. "I'm a bit worried, to be honest..."

"Oh, don't be, I'm sure he'll be ok." Yugi replied. "Last year he kept completely to himself, and he'd miss weeks off school sometimes. Trust me, it isn't that unusual."

Ryou blinked before smiling slightly. "Really? It isn't unusual?"

"Not for him, no," Yugi replied. "He'll turn up again in a couple of days, you'll see."

"Thanks, Yugi," Ryou grinned gratefully before returning to his food.

* * *

Marik sat on the floor of his room, staring disinterestedly at the wall and throwing a small tennis ball against it at regular intervals. His door was still locked and hadn't been opened since his dad shut him in the night before. Trying to ignore his growling stomach he threw the ball harder, enjoying the sound it made as it thwacked against the peeling wallpaper. He couldn't put up with this for much longer.

He had no idea what time it was, but judging by how high the sun was as it's rays struggled in through his window blinds, he was very, _very_ late for school. His stomach growled again and he clutched it impatiently, ignoring the faint stab of pain from the bruise formed there the other night. He wouldn't stay put for long. _Honestly, what am I still doing here? Dad isn't going to leave me alone, even if I stay a good little boy and never leave the house except for school. I may as well get out whilst I can._ He tried not to think of Ishizu – he had heard her leave for work this morning, as she had tried to let him out, only for their father to catch her. She had whispered through the door that she would try to get home before him to let him out then, but he knew that was very unlikely. His dad liked to be very thorough in his punishments. _Oh forget this!_ Marik thought bitterly. _I'm leaving now – I don't care what he does when I get home, if I even bother coming home._ He knew he would though – he wouldn't just abandon Ishizu. Standing up and hissing slightly as his stomach stretched, he edged his way over to the window and looked out. The drop wasn't too bad – he was on the first floor, but the house wasn't that tall. He pushed the window open as wide as he could and squeezed through the gap, sucking in a breath as he lowered himself so he was hanging onto the ledge by just his fingertips. Squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to think of the hard ground waiting for him, he allowed himself to let go and felt the air rush past his face as he dropped to the ground, landing painfully on the hard tarmac of the drive. Letting out a small yelp, he rolled himself over and breathed for a moment before struggling to his feet and heading out of his street. He saw a retired lady across the road giving him a strange look, so he flashed her a smile and waved cheerily before continuing on his way. He didn't really care what the neighbours thought of him.

Debating for a moment, he decided the safest place to go would be Odion's. He had a few qualms about scrounging food off his not-very-financially-stable brother, but he also knew that he didn't really have anywhere else to go. It wasn't until he got there and found the windows dark that he remembered his adopted brother would be working. _Of course,_ he berated himself silently. _Huh, I probably should have thought this through. Where do I go now?_ The only other person who sprang to mind was Ryou, but he would be at school. Unless..._No, no way,_ Marik almost laughed at the thought. _Bakura hates me. He'd probably throw a fit worse than my father if I showed up at his door in this state. But then again...I did help him out on Saturday, so he does sort of owe me..._

Deciding he had nothing to lose, Marik allowed his feet to carry him to Ryou's flat.

* * *

Bakura growled when the intercom buzzed, answering it in a flat voice. "Who are you and what do you want?"

There was heavy breathing on the other line, and a small chuckle. "Please don't turn me away immediately, Bakura. Hear me out, alright?"

The older Travis brother rolled his eyes slightly. "Marik Ishtar. Ryou's at school. Like you should be. Goodbye." He almost hung up before the Egyptian's desperate tones made him pause.

"No, Bakura, wait a moment! I only just got out of my house...I haven't got anywhere else to go..."

Bakura paused, one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean, you only just got out of your house? Were you trapped there or something?"

There was a long pause before Marik eventually answered. "...It's a long story."

Bakura sighed. "Fine, I'll let you up, but you'd better have a damn good explanation." With that he hung up and pressed the buzzer, collapsing onto the sofa and folding his arms as he waited for the stupid Egyptian to arrive. There was a knock at the front door and he called out "It's open!", watching with one eyebrow raised as it opened slowly and Marik sheepishly entered, hands clasped in front of him.

There was a silence, and Marik eventually said "Um...hi."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Just sit down and tell me what's been going on. Ryou's been worried sick about you."

"Really?" Marik perched on the edge of the armchair opposite Bakura, trying not to meet his eyes. "...Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably because you keep bailing on him." Bakura fixed him with a glare. "So, care to explain?"

"Um..." Marik shifted nervously. "Explain what exactly?"

"Everything." Bakura leaned back, never taking his eyes off the younger teen.

Marik shot him a questioning look. Bakura scoffed. "Oh come on kid, I'm not stupid you know. Ryou told me you ran off a couple of days ago without explaining why, and Saturday morning you were definitely depressed about something. And now you turn up in the middle of the day when you should be at school, looking like hell and mumbling about how you only just got out of your house. So I repeat: what is going on?"

Marik looked surprised. "You noticed all that? Really? I didn't realise you were paying that much attention to me."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, kid. I'm worried because Ryou's worried. So go on," he waved at him, crimson gaze fixed. "Spill."

Marik sat back in the chair slightly, rubbing his arm. "Well, it's not much...just some stuff at home, that's all."

Bakura stared for a moment. "You're not fobbing me off that easily. I want the whole story, now, before I phone the school and tell them you've been skiving."

"No!" Marik's eyes widened in shock. "You can't do that, they'll call dad..." He bit his lip, looking away.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem with them calling your dad?"

"No problem. I just don't want him to think I'm skiving." Marik refused to meet his gaze.

"But you_ are _skiving," Bakura pointed out. "The school will notice that you're not in and will probably call him anyway, so he'll find out either way. You're an idiot for skipping if you didn't want him to find out."

Marik shot him a furious glare. "Oh, please, like _you_ never skipped class when you were in school."

"That's beside the point," Bakura waved him away impatiently. "Why are you skipping in the first place? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Marik avoided his gaze.

"So why do you keep avoiding Ryou? If he irritates you that's fine, God knows he irritates me enough, but you don't have to keep getting his hopes up. Just tell him you don't want to hang out so much."

"No, that isn't it at all!" Marik sighed heavily. "I don't _want_ to skive, and I'm not avoiding him. My dad..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

Bakura leaned towards the other teen slightly. "Your dad what? He's the reason you're here? What, did he lock you in the house or something?"

Marik refused to meet his gaze, but his shoulders drooped slightly and a dark tinge appeared on his cheeks.

Bakura's jaw fell open. "...You're not serious. Your own _dad_ locked you in your house?"

Marik refused to meet his gaze. "My room, actually."

Bakura just stared at him in shock. "Why?"

Marik snorted. "Why does he do anything? This particular time it's because I was out past curfew on Saturday."

"So _that's_ why you tore out of here as fast as you could." Bakura tilted his head slightly. "And what do you mean _this time_, has it happened before?"

Marik looked steadfastly at the floor. "Doesn't matter."

Bakura snorted. "Of course it matters, idiot."

Marik shot him a glare, violet eyes hard. "Why do you even care?" He bit his lip as his stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly.

Bakura lifted an eyebrow. "I'm assuming your father feeds you whilst your locked in your room?"

There was silence. Bakura spoke again. "God you're an idiot, kid. You should have said. We do have food you know." He stood up, beckoning to the other teen. "Come on."

Marik stood up gingerly, arms unconsciously circling his injured stomach as he followed Bakura into the kitchen. Bakura raised a brow at this but chose not to answer, instead throwing some bread in the toaster, sitting down at the table across from Marik. "So, kid, how long exactly has this been going on?"

Marik shrugged, arms still circling his stomach. "It's not important. It's just a punishment."

Bakura snorted. "Normal parents don't lock their children away without food. God, and I thought _my_ dad was bad." He stood up again, retrieving the toast and spreading it quickly before handing it to Marik, who gobbled it down in record time. Bakura just watched, trying not to let his concern show through too much. In truth, he was angered by this treatment – Marik was almost 18 for crying out loud, what kind of father punished their almost adult son by locking him away?

As Marik leaned back, finishing off the last of the toast, his hair fell back and revealed a greenish bruise on his forehead. Bakura's gaze hardened. "So, Marik...how did you get that bruise?"

Violet eyes blinked at him innocently. "My sister opened a door without realising I was behind it."

A white brow was raised. "Really."

"Yes, really!" Marik stood up, cheeks tinted darkly again. "Thanks for the food. I'd better be going now." He turned towards the door but Bakura was up and out of his seat in an instant, hands on Marik's shoulders and turning him round.

The Egyptian blinked, surprised, up at the slightly taller teen. "What...?" He felt heat rush to his cheeks as Bakura's hands slid down to the base of his shirt, lifting it slightly. His breath hitched as he felt cold pale hands brush the skin of his stomach, put pulled away with a yelp when they brushed another bruise.

Bakura regarded him, gaze unreadable. "I knew it."

Marik stepped back angrily, arms once more wrapped around his stomach. "You know nothing," he spat venomously. "I'm leaving now."

Bakura took hold of his wrist once more, pulling him close and forcing him to meet his gaze. His crimson eyes were burning. "Don't lie to me, Marik. That bruise was in the perfect shape of a foot. It's your father, isn't it?"

Marik wriggled, trying to pull away and failing miserably. Gods, Bakura was strong! "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Bakura's grip tightened. "I told you not to lie." He turned suddenly, pulling the struggling teen into the living room and forcing him onto the sofa, closing the living door before taking a seat beside him. "Tell me everything. Now."

Marik just glared. "Why should I? It's none of your business!"

Bakura sighed loudly. "I mean it, Marik. You can't just let him get away with this. What's been going on?"

"Nothing," Marik replied evenly. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Why are you resisting me?" He asked. "I'm trying to _help_ you, idiot."

Marik paused, thinking. _Why _am_ I resisting?_ He had been looking for a way out of this mess for ages, and Bakura could offer him that. But what could he do, realistically? Wherever he went, Marik knew his father would follow him, and the last thing he wanted to do was drag more people into trouble. He also couldn't abandon his siblings, and he wouldn't do anything without their consent first. But still, he had to admit that the idea of telling someone else was very appealing...perhaps Bakura could think up an answer that had so far evaded him...

Bakura was still looking at him quizzically. Marik sighed, shifting slightly in his seat. "I suppose, I could tell you...but you have to promise me not to tell anyone else. Even Ryou." He fixed the older teen with a stern glare. "I mean it, Bakura. This stays between us."

Bakura's eyes were hard. "For now, I'll agree with you. But I think you should tell him."

Marik hissed. "Don't you think that's for me to decide?"

"...I suppose." Bakura frowned. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Marik closed his eyes. "Yes. But just...just listen and don't interrupt, alright? This isn't easy to say..."

Bakura made no answer, and waited for him to start.

"I...I was born 17 years ago, and my mother died a day later. She lost a lot of blood, Ishizu tells me - not that she remembers much, she was only three. So dad's been the only one in charge of us since then..." Marik swallowed slightly. "He used to be hardest on Odion, because he's adopted. He kept spouting rubbish about how Odion was no son of his, how he never wanted him, and all he did was ruin our family name. He left Ishizu alone, for the most part anyway, and I was too little for him to try anything too serious. As we grew up though, dad got harsher. We were only allowed out of the house for school, never to meet friends, and he'd punish us if we were even so much as a minute late. He used to set specific times in the day where we had to check in, so he knew we weren't anywhere we shouldn't be..." Marik paused, taking a deep breath. "If we missed them we were locked up for a week. Or whipped, which was worse. We carried on like that for years, until...until we left Egypt. It's a little easier to rebel here – the authorities are better, he has to be more careful where he hits us so it isn't noticeable. He kicked Odion out, though, because he started to fight back. He still leaves Ishizu alone, for the most part anyway, but he does a lot of stuff to me. I think he blames me for mum dying." Marik's gaze hardened slightly. "I don't just let him get away with it, though. I fight back – he's just stronger than me."

Bakura just looked at him as he went quiet. "But...why don't you get out? Don't stay with him, your siblings must be old enough to live alone by now."

Marik shook his head. "We tried. Ishizu and I moved in with Odion last year, but he found us. He dragged us literally kicking and screaming back to the house, and locked us up for three weeks separately. He barely fed us. Since then, Ishizu's been mostly submissive – it was the first time he'd ever really done something to her – but it's just made me more determined to find a way out. I can't abandon Ishizu, though, and dad will just follow us if we go to Odion's. Ishizu can't support us on her own – we need dad's income – and so I can't move in with her. So for the moment, I'm stuck where I am." He smiled bitterly.

Bakura shook his head. "You can't be. Call the police."

"Ishizu won't agree to it," Marik replied evenly. "She says he's still our father, and she loves him despite everything. Odion agrees – he says we can't just abandon him, and soon enough we'll all be self-sufficient enough to move out on our own. But I don't know if I can wait that long." He frowned, muttering the last part almost too quietly for Bakura to hear. "I hate the man, I don't care what happens to him..."

The white haired teen leaned back. "In that case, you should call the police anyway. Your siblings will be better off without him."

Marik finally met his gaze, violet eyes burning. "I can't just abandon my siblings! I won't go behind their backs; they'd never forgive me. You can't tell anyone about this, Bakura, I'm serious – if you so much as breathe a word..."

Bakura raised his hands. "Alright, alright, don't get pissy. I'll keep quiet, kid, but don't expect me to agree with you." He shot him a hard glare. "If it was Ryou, I would do everything to keep him safe, even if he hated me for it."

Marik glared back. "You can't know that for sure. You don't have a damn clue what my situation is like."

He raised a brow. "I do, actually. My dad was never abusive, but he walked out on us two years ago and refuses to send us any income. Ryou still hero-worships him though, so I brought us over here to get away from him. We don't need that bastard in our lives any more than you need your father in yours."

Marik looked surprised. "Your...your dad's still alive? Ryou told me your family all died in a car accident..."

"Mum and my sister did," Bakura replied. "Dad's still going strong, as far as I know. I couldn't care less about him, though – he can go to hell for all I care."

"Huh..." Marik frowned. "And you left England anyway? Even with your dad still being there?...Don't you miss him?"

"This conversation is about your dysfunctional family Marik, not mine." There was an amused tone in Bakura's voice as he spoke. "So what are you going to do about it? You can't go back to him."

A hard edge returned to Marik's eyes. "I have to. I already told you that I'm not abandoning Ishizu."

"You're an idiot if you go back," Bakura responded.

Marik shook his head. "Imagine if it was for Ryou," he replied. "Imagine you were leaving Ryou alone with someone you knew would hurt him..."

Bakura's expression darkened. "Point taken. But you can always come back here if you meet trouble – sleep on the couch, or something."

Marik managed a smirk. "What, don't want me to sleep with you then, 'Kura?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft, kid. Now get outta here before Ryou gets home – you look like hell."

Marik snorted. "Thanks. And actually...thank you. For listening, I mean. I'm...I'm glad someone else knows." He smiled softly up at the older teen.

Bakura looked away, shocked when he felt heat rise to his cheeks. _Damn, I am not blushing in front of him._ "I still think you're an idiot, kid. Now go on, get out of my house."

Marik just laughed brightly. "Alright, 'Kura. And I can still see your pink face through your hair, you know."

Bakura leaped out of his seat as Marik sauntered out of the flat, glaring after him as the door shut. "Idiotic teen," he growled under his breath, stalking back to his room and collapsing on the bed. "Idiotic teen who definitely did _not_ just look extremely cute when he smiled."

**That's it for now XD next chapter out tomorrow, all being well! - Jem**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK here is the next chapter! It's fairly angsty, but it's the last angsty one for a while so I'm hoping it's ok :S Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy - Jem**

Ryou returned home later that evening to find his older brother once more sprawled out in front of the TV. "Bakura!" He remonstrated, dumping his bag in his room before coming to join his brother on the sofa. "Didn't you go to any job interviews today?"

Bakura waved him away. "Hush. It's fine. I've got one organised for tomorrow, ok?"

"Just one?" Ryou raised a brow.

"Of course just one. It's the only place I could actually stand to be in for several hours every day."

"Oh really?" Ryou smiled at his brother. "And where might this place be?"

Bakura flicked him a disinterested glance. "A record shop. What are we eating for dinner?"

Ryou's smile widened and he settled more comfortably into the cushions. "Good question 'Kura. What are you going to make for us today?"

Bakura's glance turned into a glare. "You always make the food, Ryou."

"Yes. Which is why I'm making you do it today." Ryou smiled sweetly. "Problem?"

Bakura just sighed loudly before making his way into the kitchen. "You've been spending too much time with that Marik kid," he called, head inside a cupboard. "He's giving you attitude problems. Beef alright?"

"Fine by me," Ryou replied, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels. "And I've barely seen Marik in two days. He didn't show up at all today, you know."

There was a small pause before Bakura said "Well, he's probably sick, or something."

"That's what I thought," Ryou agreed with a yawn. "School's weird without him, though. I have to spend time with this other group at lunch, and they're...well..."

"Well what?" Bakura's head briefly appeared round the door before disappearing back into the kitchen. "They're not giving you any trouble, are they?"

"No!" Ryou couldn't repress a shudder when he remembered what Bakura had done to the last kid who had bullied him. "They're just...well, frankly, they're bizarre. They're always bickering about something-or-other, or they're going on about what great friends they are. It's weird."

Bakura snorted. "To be honest Ryou, if _you're_ calling somebody weird then they've got to be pretty messed up."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryou twisted slightly to glare at his brother's back.

Bakura turned and caught the look with a smirk. "Well, you're not the most normal of people either. So if even _you_ think something is wrong with these people, then I definitely believe you, alright?"

Ryou's glare hardened as much as his soft brown eyes would allow. "Oh, whatever 'Kura. You just hurry up and cook; I'm hungry."

"And now you sound like me. That's _definitely_ worrying." He held up a hand, crimson eyes laughing at his brother's disgruntled expression. "Food's ready."

Ryou just sighed loudly before making his way over to the table.

* * *

The next morning Marik once more appeared outside the building containing the Travis' flat, sighing slightly as he pressed the buzzer. He still wasn't entirely sure that spilling to Bakura like that yesterday had been a good idea – he didn't even know if he could trust the older teen. _But it does feel good that someone else knows,_ he admitted to himself. _And if I had to tell anyone, I'm glad it was him. He...I don't know, he seems to understand it, maybe even better than I do._

His thoughts were interrupted by that low, cold voice saying "That better be you, Ishtar, and if it's anyone else then get the hell away from my house."

Marik chuckled softly. "Will I ever buzz and just hear a simple 'hello' from you, Bakura?"

"The day you do, the world might end." He could hear the smile in Bakura's voice through the crackles of the bad reception. "Listen, while Ryou's still in his room – what did your dad do yesterday when you got home? How bad are you?"

"Keep your voice down!" Marik hissed, looking around quickly and relieved when he saw no one was within hearing distance. "I didn't go home last night."

"What?" Bakura sounded surprised. "Where did you go?"

"Just wandered around for a while, got to know the city a bit better. No way I was going home – dad wouldn't have let me out for a week."

Bakura sighed. "You should have come here. Then at least you'd have got a decent night's sleep."

"And explained what to Ryou exactly?"

"Speaking of Ryou," Bakura replied, his voice becoming slightly more guarded, "Come on up, kid. I've let you in."

"Thanks," he opened the doors when he heard the buzz and climbed the stairs, opening the door to find Ryou jumping on him in the mother-of-all-hugs.

"Oof...hey, Ry."

"Hey Marik!" He drew back slightly. "How are you? We assumed you had a cold, or something..."

Marik shot a quick look at Bakura, who was standing outside his room with one brow raised, before replying. "Yeah, I've had flu or something. I'm over it now, though. Sorry for bailing on you yesterday."

Ryou waved him away. "Oh, no, it's fine. I'm ready to go, if you like."

"Sure thing." Marik sent one last grateful look to Bakura before leaving the flat.

* * *

The school day passed slowly, as ever, and Marik was glad when the last lesson finally finished and he could walk out of the school gates, Ryou once more by his side.

The slightly shorter teen turned to his friend with a smile. "So, you're welcome to come over again tonight, if you like."

Marik nodded happily. "I'd love to, if that's alright..." _The longer I can put off going home to face my dad, the better._

Ryou's smile widened. "Of course! Could you talk me through those equations again please, I swear I still do something wrong every time..."

"Oh, sure, don't worry about it," Marik replied as they continued down the street. His heart sank when a female voice called out from the alleys to the left.

"Marik!"

Ryou stopped, surprised. "Did you hear..."

"Yes," Marik replied shortly.

"Marik!" Sure enough, Ishizu appeared out of a street to their left, panting heavily. There was a large red mark on her cheek, and Marik froze. _No..._ "Marik, I'm sorry but you have to get home now. Dad..."

Marik nodded quickly, holding up a hand to stop her from continuing. "I get it. Ryou, I'm sorry..."

He waved him away. "Please, don't worry. Family come first, always." He shot a shy smile Ishizu's way before continuing along the street.

Marik hesitantly followed his sister through the shadows. "Ishizu, what..."

She turned to him, blue eyes icy. "Marik, I completely understand you wanting to get out, but not coming home last night was really stupid. Dad's furious. He's got it into his head that you've gone and told someone, like the police or something..."

"What?" Marik's steps faltered. "Why would he think that?"

Ishizu shook her head, pulling him along behind her. "I have no idea. You have to get home and tell him he's wrong, or I shudder to think what he'll do to you..."

"You know what he'll do to me anyway," Marik responded, tone even. "And don't look at me like that, sis, I know this has to happen. Don't expect me to relish the idea of going home, though."

Ishizu shot him a look, pace slowing slightly. "Where could you go that he wouldn't find you?"

Marik bit his lip as one name sprang instantly to mind. _Bakura._ He wouldn't tell...he would help if he could, Marik knew. Blinking, he returned to Ishizu's icy gaze. "I have friends, you know. I could stay with them. You could too – we could get out, be free of him forever. We could turn around right now..."

Ishizu's eyes widened and she hissed "You know why we can't do that!"

"No, I don't actually." Marik glared. "I know why _you_ won't, but I don't understand it."

"Marik, he's our father!"

"He's also our torturer!" Marik pulled out of her grip, angry now. "You've seen what he does to me, what he did to Odion! Not to mention..."

"Don't." Ishizu's voice was ice cold. "Don't you dare say his name."

Marik drew in a shuddering breath. "He wouldn't have stood for this. He would have got us out."

Ishizu's expression was pained. "Please, Marik...the sooner we get back, the less angry he'll be..."

Marik just shook his head, disappointed. "I know, sister."

They continued on.

* * *

When Ryou got back to the flat Bakura was sat up at the kitchen table, reading through some documents with a frown. Ryou's eyes widened when he saw what he was wearing. "A _suit,_ brother? Really?"

Bakura snorted. "Shut up, Ryou." He flipped the documents over, eyes scanning them quickly before setting them back on the table. "Marik not with you?"

"Why, did you want to see him?" Ryou watched with a smile as his brother's cheeks tinted again.

"Of course not!" He denied viciously. "I just don't want to have to put up with you whining over how he's ditched you again."

Ryou just laughed. "Whatever, Bakura. He was going to come over but a woman - I assume it was his sister – appeared and said he had to get home."

"So he's gone?" Bakura looked at him with interest. "He went home, I mean?"

Ryou nodded. "They left together, anyway, so I would assume so. Have we got anything to eat?"

Bakura frowned slightly, eyes distant. "I made pasta for lunch. Heat it up if you like."

"Thanks." Ryou opened the fridge. Bakura didn't respond, eyes still faraway, mind fixed on a certain effeminate Egyptian. _I hope he'll be ok..._

Later that evening the Travis brother's were crashed in front of the TV in front of a horror film, Ryou curled up neatly in the armchair and Bakura sprawled out on the sofa, eyes fixed on the screen. Both boys had a secret love of horror movies, although Bakura was always more interested in the gore than Ryou.

Their intercom buzzed, and Bakura groaned. "Go get that, Ry."

"Why don't you?" Ryou's eyes were glued to the screen, steadfastly ignoring the persistent ringing of the buzzer.

"Ryou, if you don't go and get that right now I am going to make this film look tame."

The younger of the two sighed loudly, getting up. "Fine. But you owe me for this."

Bakura just snorted, listening with half an ear as he picked up the receiver. "Hello?...Marik! Are...are you alright?"

Bakura shot upright, sending his brother a concerned gaze. Ryou looked back, open mouthed as he held the receiver to his ear. "Hold on, Marik...we're coming down right now..."

Bakura was out the door in an instant, pelting down the stairs as fast as he could, nearly sending several people flying. He pushed the button to open the main doors impatiently before rushing onto the steps and scouting around for Marik. His heart stopped at what he saw.

There was a crumpled body leaning by the buzzer set, resting heavily on the railings of the steps. A familiar blonde shock of hair fell messily in front of his closed eyes as he concentrated on drawing fast, shallow breaths, face clearly screwed up in pain. Bakura's eyes widened when he saw the blood decorating the back of Marik's shirt.

Going to his side, Bakura laid a careful hand on his shoulder, making Marik's eyes fly open as he tried weakly to pull away. Bakura grasped his arm, muttering "Calm down, it's me. What the hell happened?"

Marik just shook his head, wheezing out "My...dad..."

Bakura growled lowly. "Of course. Come on, let's get inside. Can you walk?"

Marik took two faltering steps, swaying slightly before he crumpled slowly to the ground. Bakura caught him before he fell, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulders before making his way slowly inside, ignoring the stares from the passers-by. When they were safely in a lift (on their own, thankfully) Bakura pressed the button for the third floor before fixing Marik with his piercing gaze. "I told you you were an idiot if you went back there."

Marik managed a chuckle. "Do you really...want to start...an argument now, fluffy?"

Bakura's brow rose. "What did you call me?"

"Fluffy...I've always thought...you're hair..." Marik swayed, eyes fluttering shut, and Bakura supported his weight easily as he fell unconscious.

"God, Marik," Bakura breathed as the lift doors slid open. He swung him up into his arms, surprised at how little he weighed, and carried him quickly into their flat, relieved that none of the neighbours were around. He didn't want his reputation to be damaged, after all. Ryou took one look at Marik before screaming, brown eyes wide. Bakura sighed. "Ryou, get a bowl of hot water or something. Marik's bleeding, a lot."

Ryou nodded, face shocked as he ran to the sink. "Put him on the sofa, 'Kura. What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he muttered under his breath, carefully laying Marik down on his front and pushing his hair out of the way. He heard the Egyptian's breath hitch slightly and lifted a brow. "Just how long have you been awake, Marik?"

The tanned teen's eyes opened, and he looked a little guilty. "Um...I never really fell asleep."

Bakura just stared. "That desperate to get in my arms, hm?"

"Maybe," Marik chuckled slightly, wriggling. "My back...itches."

"It should be doing a lot more than just itching!" Ryou ran back in from the kitchen, staring in amazement at the blood on his shirt. "Marik, what the hell happened? Actually, tell me later – for now I'm going to clean your wounds, alright?"

Marik nodded slightly, hissing through his teeth as Ryou pulled his shirt up. Both British boys stared in shock at what they saw.

Marik suppressed another chuckle. "Bad, huh?"

Bakura's gaze darkened and even Ryou looked angry. "Whoever did this, it was deliberate, Marik. You're back is probably scarred for life."

Bakura shook his head, still furious. "Ryou, help him. He's losing too much blood."

Ryou turned to his brother, helpless. "I...there isn't much I can do, he needs a hospital..."

"No way!" Marik stared pleadingly at Bakura. "They'll call the police..."

Bakura shook his head. "I'm sorry kid, but this is going too far. You'll die if you don't get proper treatment."

"No, 'Kura, you promised..."

"Nope, Marik. It's for your siblings too." With that Bakura left the room, and Marik's eyes widened. "NO! You have to stop him, my siblings will never..."

Ryou placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Marik. 'Kura's right, you need an ambulance, these wounds are really deep..."

"NO! Ry, please, you don't understand..." Marik caught his wrist, struggling to sit up. Ryou winced as the wounds cracked. "My siblings will kill me!"

Bakura stalked back into the room, eyes hard. "Marik, listen for a moment."

He twisted furiously, pinning Bakura with a dangerous purple gaze. "If you called them..."

Bakura held up a hand. "Hear me out." He quirked a brow and Marik nodded slowly. "Thank you. When the ambulance comes, they're bringing police with them. You'll give them your address, and they'll go and get your dad. Now, before you flip, where's Ishizu at the moment? Because if she's on her own with him..."

Marik's eyes widened. "Oh, Gods...I didn't even think..."

Bakura nodded calmly. "I thought as much. Now, stay calm, the police will be here soon. While we wait for them, how about you tell us what happened?"

Ryou looked between them. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"Because you are." Bakura's sentences were clipped, short. "Marik?"

The trapped Egyptian looked between them, eyes wide before they clouded over. "...Fine. But I don't want this spread around too much."

"Of course!" Ryou sat back and stared at him. "What happened?"

Marik drew a shuddering breath. "Alright. Ryou...the reason I've been missing school is because my...my dad's been punishing me. He likes to lock me in my room and beat me up."

Ryou's jaw fell open, "Wh-what? Marik! Why didn't you say?"

"He did," Bakura said calmly from the doorway. "He came here yesterday and told me everything."

"Huh?" Ryou stared.

Marik held up a hand, chuckling weakly. "Ryou, let me explain. My dad locked me in my room the night before last, but he forgets to feed me so I sneaked out. I came here and Bakura fed me, but he made me tell him what was going on. My dad's been hurting my siblings and me for years, but I'm fighting back now. I didn't go home last night, which is why Ishizu came to get me after school – dad was kicking off, and she needed help dealing with him. But when I got home..." his face screwed up in pain. "Dad was the maddest I've ever seen him. Was screaming rubbish about how I disgraced him...I don't even know. But he got a knife from somewhere..." Marik's voice broke and he shuddered.

Ryou stared, frozen, unable to comprehend the horror of what he was hearing. Bakura took one look at his brother's shocked face and Marik's shaking form before leaping on to the sofa next to the struggling Egyptian and taking him into his arms. "Marik, hush. Come on, you have to remember for us – your dad did this to your back?"

Trembling, Marik nodded before throwing himself at Bakura, sobbing into his chest. "H-he took the knife and h-held me down...was screaming about needing to mark me...I don't know what he did but it hurt like hell..."

Bakura's arms tightened around the shivering form, careful to avoid the new wounds. "Marik, he carved something in Arabic. I can't read it..."

Marik blinked, drawing back slightly. "...Arabic? Can...can I see it?"

"I don't know..."

"Please 'Kura, I want to know what I have to carry with me for the rest of my life."

The albino nodded once slowly, not once breaking eye contact with him. "Ryou, can you get a notebook please? We'll write it out."

Ryou scrambled up and out of the room, and Marik stared at Bakura with pain deep in his eyes. "I didn't even think of Ishizu...I just got out of there as fast as I could...Gods, what will he be doing to her..."

Bakura pulled him close again. "Calm down, Marik. The police will be there soon."

Ryou returned, watching the small scene unfold with a slight frown. Bakura took the notebook off him and gently turned Marik around, copying the markings with swift smooth strokes whilst the Egyptian shivered impatiently. When he was done he grasped Marik's shoulders, turning him around once more as he passed him the paper. Marik's eyes widened, then clouded with hate.

Bakura watched, silent. The air was heavy with anticipation.

Marik said the word finally. "Outcast. It says outcast."

The three teens just sat in silence until the ambulance finally came.

**I'm so mean to Marik :S but it gets better from here! Next chapter will be out as soon as I can XD - Jem**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, I know I said last chapter was the end of the angst but turns out there's more in this. There is a little fluff, though, and much more of that to come next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! Enjoy - Jem**

Ryou headed slowly down the hospital corridors, looking out for a cafe as he passed several wards. His brother was craving tea, and Marik had asked (rather sheepishly) for a hot chocolate. Ryou had offered to go – he wanted some time to think, anyway.

_I just can't believe that Marik has been going through this for years, and I never suspected anything!_ He berated himself. _Some friend I make. Even Bakura noticed before me..._

That was another anomaly right there. Since when had Bakura cared enough about his surroundings to notice when another human being was in trouble? _Huh, well, I can't really say it's a bad thing,_ he continued his thought process. _After all, if he's finally making a friend outside of the family then maybe he'll become a bit easier to deal with. Still, I've never seen him care this much about someone else..._

Eventually finding a cafe, Ryou ordered their drinks and hurried quickly back to Marik's bed. The doctors had managed to clean and patch the wounds without resorting to surgery, although Marik had barely been conscious whilst they worked. He was much more aware now though, and worried sick about his sister. There had been no word since the police had first headed to his address.

When he reached the bed Marik and Bakura were bickering, as ever.

"But 'Kura, I just can't believe you only went for one interview after all our work!"

"Will you calm down kid; I got the job anyway so it doesn't matter."

Marik shook his head, blonde bangs flying as he glared at the older teen. "It's the principle, Bakura! I spent a whole afternoon traipsing around the High Street to help you, and you go and throw it back in my face! Honestly, talk about rude."

Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're arguing over a moot point. It's been done; I've got a job. I thought you'd be happy for me, to be honest."

Marik stared before a sly smirk spread across his face. "Well, I must admit that seeing you in a suit is a pleasant surprise."

Bakura's eyebrows shot up. "And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?"

Marik's grin just widened. "It means you look good, Fluffy."

"What the hell is with that nickname!" Bakura's expression darkened. "You don't need to be so bloody irritating you know."

"I think it's nice," Marik pouted. "It suits you, Fluffy. It's your hair, I think..."

"Stop it now."

Ryou decided to step in before his brother did something drastic. "I'm back, guys!" He announced, sauntering over and handing out their drinks. "Any word from the police yet?"

Marik instantly turned to face him, and Ryou regretted his words when he saw the guilt in the Egyptian's eyes. "No, nothing...you don't think...they didn't get there too late?"

Bakura shot Ryou an exasperated look before saying "No, I'm sure they're fine. They'll be here with Ishizu soon enough, don't you worry."

"Speak of the devil," Ryou added, nodding to the entrance as he took a sip of his tea. Marik looked over instantly, leaning forwards eagerly as the shape of his sister took form in the hall.

She ran over to his bed, hands flying to her face when she saw him. "Marik! Oh, Gods, Marik!" She threw herself at him, sobbing into his chest as he laughed and wrapped his hands around her.

"Ishizu! Oh, thank Gods your ok!" He sounded genuinely relieved as she pulled back slightly to get a good look at him.

"Marik, I am so sorry, I should never have let you come back to that house..." She took his hands in her own, lifting him up slightly so she could see the wounds on his back, repressing a shudder.

Marik gripped her hands tightly, leaning back again. "Don't worry sis, it wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry I didn't stay after you pulled him off me...I wasn't thinking straight, I just wanted to get out of there. I'm so sorry..."

She waved him away with a soft smile. "Don't be daft, brother. I never should have made you come home."

"But I left you!" Marik's violet eyes were pained as he searched her face for bruises. "What did he do? Did he hurt you..."

She winced slightly. "A few kicks, nothing serious. I can't get that image out of my head, him standing over you with that knife...I should have done something..."

"Yes, you should," came a cool voice from behind her. Ryou shot his brother a warning glance but he was ignored, as ever. Bakura continued "Ishizu, I presume? Your brother told me what's been going on. You should have stopped him years ago."

Ishizu turned, shock apparent in her features as she stared into Bakura's crimson eyes. "Who...who are you?"

Marik caught her arm, sending Bakura a death glare. "It's fine sis, he's my friend. Well, my friend's brother actually..."

Bakura scoffed. "Oh thanks Marik. Didn't I just save your life?"

Marik rolled his eyes at him. "Calm down, Bakura. Ishizu, my friend from school, Ryou, is behind you, and this idiot," Marik flipped a wrist at the older teen, "is his brother Bakura. I've been staying round their house mostly, when I have to get away from dad."

Ishizu frowned slightly. "You didn't have to leave, Marik – if you were having problems with him you could have come to me."

Marik chuckled softly. "Ishizu, where you are dad is. I couldn't exactly bemoan his beatings to you with him breathing down my neck, could I?"

"Unless you had a death wish," Bakura commented.

"That's enough," Marik shot him a glare. "I may be grateful to you, but you don't need to be such a bastard."

"Marik! Watch your language!" Ishizu looked between the three teens in the room, and Ryou sent her a small smile, which she returned before turning back to her brother.

"Look Marik, I appreciate that you felt you had to get out of that house. And, whilst I'm not glad that the police have taken dad away now, I know...I know it was probably for the best."

"Too right it was," Marik replied violently. "Look what he did to you! And me, for that matter. I let him get away with it for too long because I was abiding by your wishes, but can't you see that you were wrong? We should have got him locked up years ago."

Ishizu stepped back, blue eyes wide. "But, Marik...he's still our father. We can't just abandon him like this!"

Marik shook his head. "I can't believe you're still defending him!"

"But you can't seriously be happy about this," she bit her lip as she looked at him. "We're probably never going to see him again!"

"Yes, and about that I couldn't be happier," he responded evenly. "The man's a monster, sis. We're much better off without him, and the sooner we get out of that house the better."

"Wh-what?" Ishizu's jaw fell open. "Marik, we can't move out! That house is our home! We have to keep it, for..."

"For what, Ishizu?" Marik struggled to keep his tone even. "For dad? Is that what you were going to say?"

She just looked at him, eyes wide. He leaned away from her, violet gaze hard. "I can't believe you. After today, I never want to go back to that house again. It isn't my home; it never was my home. I won't go back there, Ishizu, not for any reason. Are you going to leave me on my own?"

She backed away from him, tears dripping from her lids. "Marik, I...I can't...Marik..."

He turned away from her, burying his face in the pillow. "We're done here, sister."

"No! Brother...you're injured, you don't know what you're saying. Come home with me, come on, we can work something out, Odion's already agreed to move back in..."

At that, Marik's eyes widened. "He...he's moving in with you again? Back in that house?"

"Yes, Marik!" Ishizu seemed relieved to have got a response. "So it will be the simplest thing in the world for you to come back, we can be a proper family again..."

At that Marik sat straight up, staring straight at her with venom in his eyes. "We never were a proper family. After dad, we never can be again. I can't go back to that house, it doesn't matter what either of you say. But if you're happy to go back to that hell-hole, don't let me stop you," his voice dripped sarcasm. "I'm sure you'll all be very happy together, especially when dad gets back out." He flopped back down, face one more pressed to the pillow.

Ishizu reached out, her hand brushing his shoulder. "Brother, please..."

He wriggled away. "No, sister. Please leave me now. We're done here."

She just stared at him, unmoving, until Bakura stepped in.

"I think Marik's made himself perfectly clear," the tall teen said smoothly. "So you should probably be on your way."

Ishizu just sighed before stepping away reluctantly. "Alright brother, but just remember, I'll be at home when you're ready."

She left before she could hear Marik's muffled reply: "It never was my home, sister. And I'll never be ready to go back."

Once Ishizu was safely out of earshot Ryou broke the slightly awkward silence. "Marik? Did you mean it? That you won't go back with her?"

The reply was a muffled sob, and Marik raised his head a minuscule amount, defiance in his violet eyes. "I can't, Ryou. I can't. Ishizu and Odion don't understand..."

Bakura stepped forwards, arms crossed nonchalantly as he said "And you're right, Marik. You should have got out years ago."

He looked away. "We tried. But they never wanted to call the police...it would be too permanent, we aren't going to see him again for a long long time, if ever."

"Does...does that bother you?" Ryou questioned.

"Not at all." Marik sat back up, eyes clear. "I never want to see that evil bastard again. I just wish my siblings felt the same way."

Bakura shrugged, expression unreadable. "You've made your position clear. It's up to them if they want to go along with you now."

"It's all very well to say that, Bakura," he replied. "But I haven't got anywhere to go. I was hoping to move in with Odion, but if he's going back there too..."

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that." There was an amused tone in Bakura's voice as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Ryou quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

He nodded once. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No!" Ryou all but squealed as he ran over and threw his arms around his brother. "It's perfect!"

Bakura stumbled slightly, pushing his younger brother away with a disgruntled expression. "Calm down, Ryou. It isn't that exciting."

Marik looked at the two brothers, one eyebrow raised. "...What am I missing? I'm not involved with the whole brother-telepathy thing you seem to have going on."

Ryou turned to him with a grin. "Sorry Marik. We were just discussing your future living arrangements."

Marik's brow rose even higher. "...Excuse me?"

Bakura snorted. "You could be a little more grateful, kid."

"Well if I had a clue what you were on about..."

"Marik," Ryou's grin widened. "We want you to move in with us!"

Marik just stared, looking between them in shock. He wouldn't allow himself to believe the words..."You...you're serious?"

Ryou grinned widely and Bakura nodded once, smirk firmly in place.

Marik's jaw fell open until his face was split in two by a grin so wide that it actually hurt. "I'd love to! Honestly, thank you so much..."

Ryou waved him away. "Oh, don't be silly. As if we'd leave you with nowhere to sleep. Um, we don't have a spare room though, so I guess you'll have to sleep on the sofa until we figure something out..."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Marik laughed. "I'm just relieved I don't have to go back to that house. Honestly, I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank us in other ways, Marik," Bakura spoke, lips twitching. "Don't think we're giving you free bed and board now. You'll have to help out."

Ryou scoffed. "Oh please, 'Kura. You do nothing around the flat, so you're hardly one to talk."

"That's because _I'm_ the one who earns the money to pay for it, Ry."

Marik grinned cheekily at him. "But, 'Kura, you wouldn't really make me work. I'm injured, remember? I've got to recover..."

Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Lame excuse, Marik."

He pouted, widening his eyes and lowering his bottom lip. "But, 'Kura, my back really hurts, and I don't want to damage it any more..."

Bakura looked back at him for a long moment before breaking into laughter. "God, Marik, you'd better not be this irritating all the time."

Marik raised a brow. "If you find me irritating, why are you letting me move in with you?"

"God knows, to be honest." Bakura straightened again and fixed him with a glare. "Just remember I can kick you out at any time."

"Not while I'm around," Ryou interrupted firmly. Marik shot him a grin while Bakura glared, mumbling something about irritating teenagers. Ryou just laughed.

* * *

Later that day Marik was discharged from the hospital, and he left happily in the company of both the Travis brothers. Ryou chirped away contentedly as they headed home, Bakura a tall and silent shadow by his side, Marik just smiling and nodding as he let Ryou talk. His back was still itching uncomfortably, but the bandages were clean and cool and he had a small vial of salve to use when he needed to. The company of the two teens was a welcome change from the usual hostility he felt from his own family, and when they arrived at the flat Marik couldn't help but feel like he had come home.

Ryou cooked them dinner as Bakura fetched his desk chair from his room so that Marik had a place to sit at the table. As they sat down to eat Ryou smiled happily. "You know, obviously what happened to Marik was awful, but I am glad that it means we can all live together."

Marik grinned at him. "I'm sure you're just glad to have help in dealing with that one." He pointed at Bakura with a fork, who sent him a death glare.

"Watch it, kid," he swallowed before continuing. "I can still kick you out, remember."

"Well yeah, but like you actually would."

"He won't as long as I'm here," Ryou butted in with a grin. "You have nothing to worry about, Marik."

Bakura leaned back, trademark smirk once again decorating his face. "I wouldn't be so sure, Ryou. Maybe I'll kick you both out."

"But then you'd be all alone!" Marik looked shocked, jaw falling open. "You wouldn't like that, 'Kura."

The older teen just sighed. "Close your mouth Marik, we don't all want to see your half-eaten food. And don't call me 'Kura."

Marik pouted slightly. "Ryou does!"

"As I told you before, he's my brother. He's allowed to."

"Well you know, now that I'm living here that kind of makes us brothers too," Marik grinned. "Right, Ry?"

He giggled slightly at Bakura's disgusted expression. "Sure thing, Marik."

Bakura stared at the Egyptian for a moment before saying evenly "The day I'm related to you is the day I give up on living."

Marik just laughed brightly. "Oh, whatever, 'Kura."

Bakura snarled and lunged for him but Marik skipped away, grinning as he fled the room.

* * *

That night Marik struggled to get to sleep. His back continuously itched and he shifted on the couch, struggling to get comfortable whilst lying on his front, but whenever his back came into contact with the material of the sofa he hissed and shivered as tingles ran down his spine. Eventually he gave up and wandered into the kitchen, sighing heavily when he saw the time. It was 5:30am and he hadn't got a wink of sleep. _Huh. I guess that's what happens when your dad carves words into your back._

"What are you doing awake?"

The quiet voice sent chills down Marik's back, cooling the burning scars there. He turned to face Bakura with slight trepidation, worrying his bottom lip. "I haven't slept."

Bakura cocked a brow, leaning against the doorframe. "Not at all?"

"No, that tends to happen when there are open scars on your back," Marik snapped, leaning against the counter. He took a deep breath, looking away. "Sorry. Been a long night."

Bakura waved him away. "Think nothing of it. The sofa probably isn't helping. When Ryou's out at school you can sleep in his bed."

Marik tilted his head. "Shouldn't I be at school too?"

Bakura snorted softly. "Like that was going to happen. You haven't slept, kid, so you'd be even more unobservant than normal."

"Hey!" Marik spluttered. "There's no need to be so insulting."

Bakura smiled widely and insincerely. "Oh, but it's the only way with you, kid. I'm only trying to help after all."

Marik snorted. "Yeah right. And don't call me kid! I'm only two years younger than you."

"Two years is enough, kid," Bakura replied, smirk returning. "And would you prefer it if I called you _wee-wee?"_

"Oh for goodness' sake," he growled back. "I was _three_ 'Kura, I'd like to see you trying to say 'Ishizu' when you're three."

"Stop calling me 'Kura."

"Only when you start calling me Marik! It's only two syllables, it shouldn't be this difficult for you to learn."

Bakura sighed loudly. "As thrilling as arguing with you is, it isn't exactly what I wanted to be doing at 5am. Go back to bed."

Marik sighed. "I'll try. And what are you doing up anyway? You're usually non-existent in the mornings."

Bakura scoffed. "I was happily sleeping until _someone_ decided to start stomping around my flat. You'd better be careful or I'll kick you out."

"You keep threatening that but you never follow through," Marik mused, one finger on his chin. "Got some other reason for keeping me around, 'Kura?"

Bakura growled before turning on his heel. "Don't flatter yourself, kid. I'm going back to sleep. Try not to make too much noise; you sound like a baby elephant."

Marik's jaw fell open. "I am _nothing like _an elephant!"

Bakura just snickered as he entered his room. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." He tossed Marik a wink before closing his bedroom door.

Marik stared after him, open mouthed, before muttering to the empty air "Asshole!"

**That's it for now XD Next chapter the thiefshipping steps up a notch. Expect lots of fluff! Hope you liked - Jem**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update, yay! I wanted to get this out a couple of hours ago but I got distracted by the new Pope. Viva il Papa! Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoy, there's much more thiefshipping XD Thanks for the reviews, as ever I am eternally grateful! To the guest that mentioned angstshipping: it isn't going to appear in this story because I didn't want Ryou getting jealous of his brother - he's basically all he has left, and I didn't want to ruin their relationship! But Marik and Ryou do stay very good friends :3 Anyway, I shall shut up and let you read. Enjoy! - Jem**

Marik passed the next few hours tossing and turning on the sofa, his tired eyes kept open by the constant stinging of his back. When Ryou appeared a few hours later he eyed Marik sympathetically. "Bad night?"

"You can say that again," the Egyptian groaned, raising his head slightly. "I haven't slept at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryou looked away. "I should have come out here earlier, you can use my bed..."

"Don't worry Ryou, I'm not sure it would make that much difference." Marik tried for a smile, which Ryou returned hesitantly. "You should get off to school, I don't want to make you late."

"If you're sure..."

"Of course." Marik sat up, wincing as his bandages shifted against his wounds. "But get some food first, or your brother will kill me."

Ryou chuckled. "Alright. But if you have any trouble text me, ok? I'll come back and help."

"Thanks, Ry. Go on now, don't let me make you late." Marik watched Ryou leave before flopping back down on his stomach, moaning softly at the pain. His back burned worse than ever, and he knew he had to change his bandages. Moving as little as possible he reached for the bag the hospital had given him, wincing with every tug on his back and feeling blood trickle down his skin, cursing softly as he hauled himself upright. He swallowed two painkillers before proceeding to unwrap the bandages, hissing sharply with every movement.

"What are you doing?" Bakura's voice was cool as he leaned in the doorway, watching.

"What does it frigging look like I'm doing?" Marik snapped, growling slightly as his movements reopened the wounds. He took a deep breath. "Sorry. It hurts."

Bakura said nothing, just stepped closer. "You should have told me."

"I don't need to..." Marik hissed, trailing off as he snagged a bandage. "Ah..."

Wordlessly, Bakura sat next to Marik and turned him round, looking at the wounds impassively. He removed Marik's hands, ignoring the Egyptian's feeble protestations, and unwound the rest of the bandages, screwing them up and throwing them carelessly to the floor before taking the medial pack.

Marik sniffed. "You're going to have to pick those up before Ryou gets home."

"He wishes," Bakura scoffed, taking the lid off the salve and pouring some onto his hand. "I can't, anyway. I'm starting work today."

"What, work at that job that _I _helped you get?"

"It was me at the interview kid, not you."

Marik relaxed slightly as the salve cooled his burning wounds, shivering at Bakura's touch. "Well, it was me that got you that interview. The record shop is one of the ones _I_ went in, I believe?"

Bakura snorted. "Do you want to go and do the job for me then?"

"Would you let me keep the money?"

"Not in a million years." Bakura smirked as he put the bottle of salve away, taking out a new roll of bandages. "Hold still now, Marik."

Marik obeyed, feeling tingles roll down his spine as Bakura wrapped his arms around his chest. "Hold this," he breathed in his ear, offering Marik the end of the bandage roll. Marik pressed it to the front of his chest, breath hitching as he felt Bakura lean back slightly, wrapping the bandages around him, one hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. It took a lot of Marik's self control not to lean back into his touch. _What the hell is with me?_ He wondered, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. _I'm not gay; this shouldn't be bothering me at all! So why do I not want him to stop...?_

Bakura eventually covered all the wounds, taping the end of the bandage down securely and leaning back to admire his handiwork. "That should last the day, at least."

"Thanks," Marik said softly, not turning to face him. "I appreciate it."

Bakura made no reply.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Bakura wrapped his arms back around Marik, drawing the Egyptian backwards into a hug. "I'd kill your father if he wasn't in police custody."

Marik's eyes widened momentarily before he allowed himself to settle naturally against Bakura's chest. "If he wasn't in custody, I'd let you. I just hope he stays there..."

"He will," Bakura muttered into the other's ear. "You don't stab your own son without facing _some_ consequences. Besides, if he tries to come anywhere near you again I really will kill him."

Marik chuckled softly. "I don't doubt that you could, but it wouldn't really help the situation. What would happen to Ryou? Or me, for that matter."

Bakura snorted softly. "I'd bring you with me on the run, obviously."

Marik laughed. "Oh yes? Who says we'd want to go?"

"Ryou's my brother, he'd have no choice. And you'd be pretty ungrateful if you just abandoned me after I killed your father."

"That's true," Marik replied, a smile still tugging at his lips. They stayed like that, Marik pressed into Bakura's chest, until the older teen sighed heavily.

"I'd better get to work," he mumbled.

Marik laughed slightly, sitting up and allowing Bakura to stand. "Never thought I'd head you say that."

"Hmph, well, don't get used to it." Bakura's eyes sparkled as he turned back to Marik. "Don't go anywhere, ok? I'll be home before Ryou. Don't destroy the flat."

"Oh please," Marik grinned. "If the flat's lasted this long without you breaking something, I'm sure I'll manage just fine."

"Watch it, Ishtar. I can still kick you out."

"Ryou would never let you."

"...True." Bakura smirked. "Whatever. Go sleep, and clean up that medical crap. Don't need you littering."

Marik glared as he turned to leave. "You were the one that dropped the bandages! You pick them up!"

"Can't hear you, Ishtar!" Bakura all but purred as he shut the door behind him. Marik sighed heavily before chucking the bandages away, and then clambered into Ryou's bed to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Marik woke a few hours later to his stomach growling with hunger. He stood up warily, stretching carefully, pleased when his back only complained slightly. He headed out to the kitchen, pouring himself some cereal as he wondered what to do next. He really needed a change of clothes – his top was still covered in blood – but that would mean going back to that house. Ishizu and Odion would be there, trying to convince him to stay, but he knew he could never do that; this flat already felt like more of a home than that place ever had. _Still, it would be best to get this over with,_ Marik thought tiredly. _I really do need some clothes._ He pulled on his shoes and jacket before heading out the door, remembering to grab a key from the desk on his way out so he could get back in.

He walked the streets quickly, head down, ignoring the occasional twinge from his back. His steps faltered when he saw that house again, bile rising in his throat, but he took a deep breath and pressed onwards. _Dad isn't there anymore. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm going to be fine. I don't have to stay._ He kept repeating this to himself over and over, his own personal mantra as he raised a hand and knocked slowly.

The door flew open almost immediately, and Ishizu threw herself at him. "Marik! You came back! I'm so happy!"

"No, Ishizu," he said harshly, pushing her away and stepping through the door with a shudder. "I'm not staying. I just want to get some of my stuff."

Ishizu backed away slightly, hurt in her blue eyes. "Brother? You really won't stay?"

He shook his head. "You know I can't. It's hard enough to even come back here..."

Odion stepped forwards and put a hand on Ishizu's shoulder. "He's right, sister. Let him get his stuff. It's good to see you, Marik," he added with a grin.

Marik managed a faltering smile. "You too, Odion. Um, I'm just going to my room..."

"Of course. We'll be down here if you want a hand."

He nodded before heading up the stairs, ignoring the pained looks he was being sent by his sister. He didn't spend long in his room though, really just wanting to get out of there as fast as he could, so he just chucked a few essentials in a bag before heading back down the stairs. Ishizu was waiting, and she grasped his arm in a vice-like grip before he could twist away. "Please Marik, just hear me out for a moment."

He sent her a glare but nodded once. She took a breath. "I'm sorry you feel you can't live with us anymore, and whilst I don't fully understand your decision, I will support you. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, if you need somewhere to go or someone to talk to. Promise me you'll stay in touch?"

He regarded her for a moment before nodding slowly. "I promise, sister. And...thank you."

She nodded, blue eyes still pained as she pulled away. He watched her go into the kitchen before turning to his brother. "Odion..."

He didn't say anything, just pulled him into a hug which Marik returned, clinging on to his older brother desperately. "I'm sorry I can't stay...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be silly, Marik," Odion replied, holding him close. "You can't stay. I understand. Have you got somewhere to go?"

Marik nodded, pulling back slightly and wiping his eyes. "My friend from school and his brother – Ryou and Bakura. They live nearby, so you can visit..."

Odion smiled. "Of course. I won't leave you alone for long, Marik – you're still my irritating little brother."

Marik laughed, punching his arm lightly. "And you're still my idiotic big brother."

Odion's smile widened. "Naturally. Go now, brother - I can see how hard it is for you to be here. Go on – be happy. I'll see you, ok?"

Marik nodded as he turned to the door. "You'd better!" He gave one final wave before heading down the street, hearing the door close behind him with a sense of finality.

He smiled.

* * *

Bakura paced around the flat anxiously. _Where is that bloody Egyptian?_ He had got home from work half an hour ago and assumed Marik would be sleeping; when he poked his head into Ryou's room, however, there had been no sign of the younger teen. Since then he had searched the flat three times and he clearly wasn't here. _I told him not to go anywhere! What's he gone and done now? If he's in trouble again..._Bakura froze, several visions of an injured Marik trapped and shivering out on the streets running through his mind. He shook his head briskly. _Calm down. He's probably fine. And why do you even care so much anyway? It's not like you'd be bothered if you never saw him again_...ok, so that wasn't exactly true. For some reason, Bakura felt something twist in his gut at the idea of the Egyptian just disappearing. He refused to acknowledge this though, pushing down his sense of worry and replacing it with indignant anger instead. _Bloody effeminate teen. It's his own fault if he gets hurt._ That twisting in his gut was back, damn...

At that moment he heard a key turn in the lock, and Marik sheepishly crept through the door, meeting Bakura's crimson gaze hesitantly. "Um...hi."

Bakura didn't even bother hiding his anger. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Marik laughed a little nervously. "Oh, just to get some stuff...I need clothes, after all."

Bakura stalked towards him furiously. "You went back to that house? _On your own?_"

"Well, yeah..." Marik backed away a little, back hitting the wall. "Just to get some things...calm down Bakura, ok? I'm fine."

"Calm down." Bakura's voice was deceptively smooth. "You're telling me to calm down. Well maybe you shouldn't just disappear without warning then!"

"Ok..." Marik raised a brow. "Why are you so worried? It's not like you care that much..."

Bakura looked away, and Marik was amused to see a slight pink tinge colouring his cheeks. "Shut up, kid. I told you not to go anywhere. You disobeyed."

"Well, I'm back now. Can I please sit down? I'm tired."

Bakura stepped aside, still refusing to look at him, and Marik flopped onto the sofa, genuinely exhausted. His bag clattered onto the floor and Bakura picked it up, a quizzical expression crossing his face. "What's so important that you had to go and get it today, anyway?"

There was a muffled groan from Marik, who had his face pressed in the cushions. "Mph. I dunno, just stuff."

Bakura chuckled lightly, opening the bag. He held up a bottle of eyeliner. "Can't live without your make-up, hm?"

"Huh?" Marik opened one eye, shooting upright when he saw the eyeliner and lunging for it. "Give me that!"

Bakura leaned back, holding it above his head. "Feisty, aren't you?"

"Just give me it back!" Marik stood up but Bakura stepped away, holding it out of his reach. "It's cultural, damn it!"

Bakura just laughed. "Oh, sure, good excuse kid."

"It's true!" Marik paused, gaining a glint in his eye that Bakura didn't much like. Grinning mischievously he pounced on Bakura, knocking them both to the ground and pinning him to the floor. Bakura gave a surprised grunt as Marik fell on top of him, but he still didn't let go of the eyeliner. Marik trapped his wrists in one hand, tugging the bottle free and sitting up with a grin. "Got it!" He announced.

Bakura raised a brow. "Good for you. Mind getting off me now?"

"Hmm..." Marik placed one finger on his chin, smirking down at him. "I'm not so sure. I'm quite comfortable."

Bakura snorted. "I'm giving you five seconds to get off me. Five...four..."

"Oh, really? What are you going to do about it?"

Bakura smiled widely, and Marik thought twice about saying that.

"I'm going to do _this_," he purred, before gripping Marik's arms and flipping their positions, hovering over the Egyptian with a smirk. "Oh yes, I like this _much_ better."

Marik glared up at him."Get the hell off of me!"

"No, no I don't think so." Bakura sat up with a smile, straddling Marik. "You're right, this _is_ comfortable."

"Urgh, frigging hell Bakura!" Marik wriggled underneath him, and Bakura gasped. Marik froze. "No...I didn't mean..."

Bakura just laughed, leaning back down so their faces were inches apart. "Heh. Any argument you previously had against you being gay has just been entirely disproved, kid."

Marik flushed darkly, just making Bakura laugh louder. "Shut the hell up!"

"Hm, I don't really want to do that, Marik," he breathed seductively. Marik felt his heart race, and tried desperately to control his reactions. _Gods, I did not expect to end up like this..._

Bakura leaned closer, their lips almost touching. "You still sure you're not gay?"

Marik concentrated on breathing. "P-positive."

Bakura chuckled lowly. "Stuttering isn't really helping your case, you know."

"Well, you are clearly gay," Marik struggled to keep his tone even.

"Never said I wasn't," he replied, voice low and seductive. "You, on the other hand, are clearly in denial."

Marik's breath hitched. "I'm not..." he was interrupted by Bakura leaning down and, ever-so-softly, brushing their lips together. It was short but very, _very_ sweet. Bakura drew back slightly, meeting Marik's gaze, and the young Egyptian found himself thinking _Please do that again...I don't know what it means but I liked that, please do it again..._

Bakura's eyes gleamed. He leaned closer once more...

They were interrupted by the buzzing of the intercom. Bakura sighed. "Damn," he murmured before climbing off Marik, leaving him dazed and confused, back slightly itching. He sat up slowly, watching Bakura answer but not registering what he said until the teen looked straight at him, covering the receiver. "It's the police. They want to talk to you. Shall I let them up?"

Standing up and brushing himself down, he said "Sure," all the time trying not to meet the older teen's eyes. He heard Bakura chuckle before he pressed the buzzer, and desperately tried to control his blush.

The two police officers sat on the sofa with Marik on the armchair facing them, Bakura perched on the arm of his seat. The man spoke first: "So, you are Marik Ishtar."

"Yes," Marik sounded slightly wary, and the officer smiled.

"Please, be at ease. We just want to get to the bottom of what happened.

"You have nothing to worry about," the woman added with a smile. "Do you mind telling us what happened on the night you ended up in hospital?"

Marik recounted the story in clipped, short sentences, trying to keep his voice steady. He hated the sympathetic looks he was getting, so he stopped looking at the two officers, focusing on the wall instead. When he described his father holding the knife his voice faltered, and Bakura laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

When he was finished, the man broke the silence. "I'm very sorry this happened to you, Mr. Ishtar. Can you tell me, was this the first time your father attempted something like this?"

"It was the first time he was this serious," Marik responded. "But not the first time he's been violent."

"Can you describe some other times? How long has it gone on?"

Marik snorted. "For as long as I can remember. It used to be Odion, my adopted brother, more than me, but dad kicked him out last year. Since then he's turned on me." He drew in a deep breath, face stoical. "He would whip me if I was out too late, or lock me in my room with no food. He did that to Ishizu and I for three weeks when we tried to leave, a few months ago..."

The man made a note with a small nod. "Yes, she told us about that."

"You've spoken to them already?" Marik looked slightly surprised.

The female officer nodded. "Your sister suggested we do it that way – give you a little time to recuperate."

He nodded slowly. "...I suppose that's alright."

The man looked back at him. "Can you remember any other serious injuries he's caused?"

Marik frowned, thinking. "Well...it happened so frequently, I can't really pin down a specific time..."

The officers exchanged a glance, and the man nodded, looking back to him. "One last question, Mr. Ishtar – your father will obviously be brought to trial. Your evidence will be crucial – are you happy to stand up in court? There is the option of appearing as a screened witness..."

"No," Marik's voice was firm. "I'll go to court. I want to look that bastard in the face as he gets sent down."

Bakura's hand tightened on his shoulder and the male officer nodded, though he looked a little surprised. "Very well, that's all for now. We'll be in touch about the case, ok?"

Marik nodded, and stood up to see them out of the door. When they were gone he turned back to Bakura. "Well...that could have gone a lot worse."

Bakura nodded thoughtfully. "Are you sure about going to the courtroom?"

"Of course," Marik responded, sitting back on the sofa. "I meant every word."

Bakura flashed him a feral grin. "Good. And I'll be right there next to you, watching him get put away for good."

Marik's eyes widened, before he grinned right back. "Thanks, 'Kura."

"What did I say about that nickname?"

"Well, I just..." Marik was interrupted by the door opening, and Ryou arrived home from school.

"Bakura, what did you do? I just saw the police leaving..."

Bakura snorted, collapsing on the sofa next to Marik. "_I_ did nothing. They were here for Marik, actually."

Ryou looked shocked, and Marik rolled his eyes. "It was about my dad Ryou, calm down."

"O-oh...that makes sense. Sorry, 'Kura, but I just sort of assumed..."

Bakura waved him away. "It's fine. What are we having for dinner?"

"Oh actually, I got a takeaway," he grinned slightly sheepishly. Bakura raised an eyebrow, so he rushed on "Well I mean, I knew you wouldn't want to cook and I'm tired, and I figured Marik could use some cheering up...plus we should celebrate you starting your new job! So I just thought..."

"It's fine Ryou," Bakura said, jumping up and heading to the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Move, Ishtar."

Marik rolled his eyes but complied, and the three sat down to a happy meal, feeling more like a family than ever before.

**The ending's sort of abrupt, sorry about that :S I hope you enjoyed! A massive thanks to all who are reading, and to everyone who's reviewed/followed/faved, you help keep me motivated XD See you next chapter, hopefully tomorrow! - Jem**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wahey, second update of the day, and I've made it up to 10 chapters! Thanks so much for all the reviews, each and every one makes my day XD I have slipped in a time skip here - it's November now - as I want the story to move along a bit faster than it currently is. This chapter is basically all thiefshipping - I make no apologies XD This is also the longest chapter so far, so, enjoy? - Jem**

The next morning Marik's back wasn't as painful, so he decided to brave school, particularly as he had managed a fairly decent night's sleep (after a few too many painkillers, anyway). "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ryou asked him as they headed through the city in the cold November air.

"Pfft, I'll be fine," Marik waved him away. "I'm not sure I could manage another day spent entirely with Bakura, besides."

Ryou sighed. "Oh I'm sorry, was he really bad yesterday?"

Marik nibbled his lip, thinking back to the day before. Bakura had actually been...really sweet. And incredibly awkward – Marik felt heat rise to his cheeks when he thought of the position they had been in just before the police arrived. _And he kissed me...I should not be happy about that..._He turned to Ryou to find him waiting expectantly. "Oh, ha, no, actually the problem was almost the exact opposite."

Ryou quirked an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

Marik coughed. "He was just...supportive. And kind of...sweet."

"My brother? Sweet?" Ryou almost laughed. "Now _that_ is a first."

"Huh, I guess..." Marik shook his head. "It was...I don't know, kind of _nice_, actually." He felt heat darken his cheeks once more and looked away, avoiding Ryou's gaze. The white-haired teen eyed his friend with a small smile, resolving to talk more about this later.

When they reached their form room that morning their tutor looked in their direction with a start of surprise. "Marik! You're in school?"

The Egyptian lifted an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be?"

The teacher shook her head slightly. "Yes, of course, it's just...we heard about your father," she stage whispered. Of course, the whole class now perked up, listening in with great interest.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Great. And?"

"Well, we understand if you want a little time off..."

"Nope, I'm fine thanks," he flashed her a wide smile that practically dripped sarcasm. "I couldn't be happier. Now I never have to see him again."

There was a gasp from the rest of the students, and Joey mumbled "Not cool Marik, he is your dad..."

Marik turned on him. "So? He's beat me my entire life, am I meant to be _grateful_ or something?"

Ryou took his friend's arm. "Marik, come on, let's sit down."

Furious violet eyes pierced a calm brown gaze before Marik slowly nodded, forcing himself to relax. He stormed over to his desk and sat down, staring at his tutor with another insincere smile.

She stuttered slightly. "W-well, ok, let's all just try and keep things normal I guess. So I'll just take the register..."

Ryou shot his friend another worried look before scribbling _Ignore them, they don't know what they're talking about._

Marik read it quickly before turning to him with a grateful smile, scrawling a short reply. _Thanks, Ry. The sooner this is over, the better._

Ryou nodded with a grin. _Too right._

Odd looks and secretive whispers followed Marik everywhere that day, and it was all he could do not to punch someone by the time lunch rolled around. He collapsed onto their usual bench, surprising Ryou as he groaned "Urgh, I really don't think today could get any worse."

"Don't speak too soon," Ryou half-grinned, pointing over Marik's shoulder. The Egyptian turned briefly before resting his head in his hands despairingly as he saw Yugi and co. headed their way.

"Hey Marik," Tea ran over, worry written all over her face. "We heard about what happened! I am so sorry..."

Marik just glared at her. "How in the hell do you know about it?"

She stepped back slightly at the venom in his voice. "Oh, Tristan asked your sister about what happened, he saw the police go to your house..."

"It isn't my house anymore." Marik's voice was flat and unemotional.

"Oh really? Cos if you need a place to stay my house is really nearby! It's just..."

"He's staying with me actually, Tea," Ryou smiled at her kindly. "He just really needs some space right now, if that's alright..."

She didn't seem to take the hint. "Oh, well, you know at times like these it's best to keep your friends close, so we'll all be here for you..."

Marik gave a muffled groan and even Ryou blanched slightly. Yugi took Tea's hand with a small sigh. "Hey, um, why don't we go and sit down? I think Marik and Ryou are alright together, and they can always come to us if they want?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Tea allowed herself to be led away.

Ryou sent Yugi a grateful glance before turning back to Marik. "They're gone, it's safe to come out now."

Marik raised his head slightly, peering around before sitting up with a sigh. "Thank Gods for that. I was certain they'd never leave..."

Ryou laughed slightly. "Luckily Yugi came to the rescue. Marik...can I talk to you about something?"

The Egyptian sent him a questioning glance. "You don't have to ask, Ryou. What is it?"

Ryou nibbled his lower lip. "Ok...please don't get offended by what I say or anything, and it's entirely possible that I'm way off the mark here, but...well, what exactly _is_ your relationship with my brother?"

Marik's face blanched at his words, and he let out a huff of air in surprise. "Huh...that is _not_ what I thought you were going to say."

Ryou smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just, the way you were talking about him this morning, and you were blushing and everything, and he's a lot closer to you than I've ever seen him be with anyone before...so I just kind of assumed..."

Marik sighed heavily and returned his head to the table. "Gods damn it all, you're right."

Ryou quirked a brow. "Sorry?"

Marik just moaned into the table. He didn't want to accept the truth of his feelings for the older teen; the guy was a jerk of the highest degree, an antisocial idiot and a lazy stupid ass. But he was also – and Marik hated admitting this, even to himself – witty, handsome, and even occasionally caring. The tan teen couldn't deny his body's reactions around him – it certainly _seemed_ like he had a rather foolish crush – but he wasn't gay! It just wasn't possible!

"...Marik? Are you alright?"

He raised his head slightly to meet Ryou's eyes. "Oh frigging hell Ryou, I think I've got a crush on your brother."

Ryou's eyes widened before he broke into a genuine smile. "I knew it!"

Marik blinked. "Is it really that obvious?"

Ryou just laughed. "Oh, not really no, it's just I know 'Kura so well, and he's _never_ been like this with anyone before. He seems to actually care what you think, which is really rare – he never even used to care what our parent's thought, or me or Amane, not really anyway. Plus, you two argue like an old married couple, and I've even seen him blush a couple of times when you've come up in conversation."

Marik raised a brow. "What, so you think...you think he might feel the same way?"

Ryou snorted. "It's pretty obvious. He doesn't usually even _talk_ to anyone, let alone actually choose to spend time with them, like he does with you. You're different, Marik."

The Egyptian allowed himself a small smile before groaning again and dropping his head back into his hands. "This can't actually be happening though. It can't!"

Ryou tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not frigging gay!"

Ryou struggled to hold back a laugh. "Um...you might want to say that a little quieter..."

"Why the frig would I want to do that?"

"Because Yugi and his friends heard you, and now they're looking over..."

"Oh frigging hell!" Marik sat straight up and sent them a death glare. "Stop listening in! This conversation is private!"

Joey was obviously trying not to laugh. "Yeah, we...we guessed, Mar..."

"Don't frigging call me Mar!" Marik dropped his head back down. "Oh, Gods, just kill me now..."

Ryou ignored the sniggering teens at the bench next to them, reaching across the table and rubbing his friends shoulder comfortingly. "Marik, come on, what's so bad about being gay?"

"Nothing," Marik mumbled. "I just never thought _I_ would be...Oh, Gods, I hate your brother Ryou."

Ryou let out a small laugh. "Most people do. But most people don't get crushes on him too."

Marik let out another loud moan. "How am I ever going to face him again? I can't let this be real, maybe it's all just a dream..."

Ryou smiled as an idea came to him. "How do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I'm not even sure I want him to!" Marik wailed. "I can't be in a relationship with another guy! My family will kill me!"

"I'm pretty sure your dad already tried that, Marik." Ryou clapped his hands over his mouth. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean that...it just sort of slipped out..."

Marik waved him away. "At this point in time, I couldn't care less about my dad. I never cared what he thought anyway. But Ishizu and Odion...they're not exactly my biggest fans at the moment anyway, and this will just drive us further apart...I can't let that happen."

Ryou chewed his bottom lip. "Hm...well, if they're your family, they should be supportive even if they find the idea strange, shouldn't they?"

Marik let out a small laugh. "Odion maybe, but Ishizu...she's very traditional. And in Egypt this sort of thing is _very_ actively discouraged. No, there's no way I can be gay, I must be wrong about your brother..."

Ryou shook his head with a small smile. "Marik, I've seen you around him. You're not wrong."

Marik shot him a glare. "You can't know for sure!"

"Alright, how about we try and find out?"

"...Huh?"

Ryou smiled slightly. "Talk me through everything that's happened between you. If you're happy to, that is..."

Marik tilted his head. "And that will help because..."

"Because I know 'Kura, and I know you. If I know how you've both been acting, I should be able to tell what's going on." He frowned slightly. "I would hope so, anyway...plus, I'm not biased. I can be perfectly objective about this."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "Hm...I guess it couldn't hurt...alright then, well you've seen how we argue around each other. We've pretty much done that since we first met...oh, and the first time, he instantly tried to convince me I was gay, just because I blushed because he wasn't wearing a shirt..." Marik flushed darkly again. "Ok, I'm sorry, he's your brother...oh Gods..."

Ryou waved him away with a grin. "I don't mind. It's kind of sweet actually, watching you get flustered."

Marik sent him a glare. "I am never sweet. And I don't get flustered around _anyone_."

Ryou just laughed. "Ok, so that was when you first met. What happened that day when you ended up job-hunting with him? How did that even happen?"

Marik laughed slightly. "I'm not even sure. I went round looking for you cos my dad was kicking off, as per usual, but I ran into Bakura and he said you were out. I think he could tell I was upset though, cos he dragged me along to the shops. It was really fun, actually." Marik grinned at the memory. "We got a bet going over who could get the most job offers, and the loser had to buy the winner lunch."

Ryou's brows shot up. "Was that your idea?"

"No, Bakura's actually," Marik responded. "He lost, of course, so he had to buy for me. Which was pretty funny, thinking about it."

Ryou was staring at him, open-mouthed. "My _brother_ bought you _lunch_?"

"...Yeah." Marik lifted a brow. "Is that important?"

Ryou shook his head in disbelief. "My brother never does _anything_ for _anyone_. Seriously, he's never bought me so much as a bar of chocolate. And you're telling me he took you out to cheer you up _and _bought you a meal?"

Marik snorted. "I don't think he took me out because I was upset. He wanted company; I was there. That's all there was too it."

Ryou didn't look convinced. "Maybe...so what else has happened that I don't know about?"

"Well..." Marik thought back to yesterday and flushed darkly. "...Nothing..."

Ryou grinned. "Yeah, that was convincing. Come on, spill."

Marik stared at the tabletop. "Yesterday, he kissed me..."

Ryou's jaw fell open. "He _what?"_

Marik flushed darkly. "I'm sorry, this must be really awkward for you to hear..."

"No, no, I'm just...well, shocked, to be frank. What happened?"

Marik quickly explained the situation, staring determinedly at the tabletop with tanned cheeks even darker than normal. Ryou just laughed. "Ok, that sort of sounds like 'Kura. But seriously, this is not normal behaviour for him – he doesn't get close to people. Like, ever. This is amazing..."

Marik shook his head violently. "He was probably just messing with me. And I'm still not sure I'm gay."

Ryou gave him a look. "Marik, with all due respect, you're the gayest person I know. Even more so than my brother, and I always knew about him."

Marik raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? You think I'm gay?"

"Everyone knows it, Marik!" Tristan laughed as he ran past their table.

Joey joined him straight after. "Everyone apart from you, that is! Why else would you dress like a girl and where eyeliner?"

Marik stared open-mouthed after them. "It's CULTURAL, dammit! And this is a private conversation!"

Ryou stifled a giggle. "I'm sorry Marik, but for once they're right."

The Egyptian glared at him before sighing resignedly. "Urgh, whatever. I still don't know how I'll ever face your brother. Don't breathe a word of this conversation to him Ry, I don't think I'd ever live it down."

Ryou frowned slightly. "If you don't want me to...but I _am_ planning on having a similar conversation with him about you."

Marik's eyes widened. "What? No! You can't!"

Ryou smiled slightly. "I won't mention anything you've said. I just want to know if he feels the same way. Though I strongly suspect that he does."

Marik sighed loudly. "You'd better not be playing matchmaker, Ryou. And I'm almost positive he doesn't, anyway."

"Well, it can't hurt for me to talk to him then, can it?"

Marik dropped his head back to the table, groaning, whilst Ryou just laughed.

* * *

After school that day Ryou was walking home alone – Marik had got detention after finally snapping at one of the pseudo-sympathetic comments from another student and punching him in the face – so as he walked he mused over what Marik had told him that lunchtime. Frankly, the thought of his best friend and his brother being together was a little strange, but he was almost positive that they both felt the same way, and he couldn't help but think it would make them more like a family. _I'm going to have to talk to 'Kura about this whilst Marik's out,_ he decided firmly. _Even if he bites my head off, I have to try._ He entered their building and climbed the stairs with a slight feeling of trepidation, only growing more pronounced when he entered and saw his brother sprawled out on the sofa, glaring angrily at his laptop.

"Hey 'Kura!" He chirped, sounding as positive as he could as he walked into the living room and perched on the armchair. "How are you?"

Bakura barely acknowledged him as he glared at the screen. "This bloody thing isn't working! Marik, are you any good with computers?"

Ryou held back a snigger. "Um, Marik isn't here 'Kura. He got detention."

Bakura turned to stare at him, one brow raised. "Seriously? What for?"

"Punching a guy who was saying things about his dad."

"...Oh." Bakura grinned. "Good for him."

Ryou rolled his eyes. _Maybe getting the two of them together isn't such a good thing after all._ "What's wrong with your laptop?"

Bakura regarded him coolly. "Ryou, last time I let you near technology you broke five consoles in a row. Do you really think I'm going to trust you with this?"

"...True." Ryou smiled a little sheepishly. "I'm sure Marik will have a look when he gets home."

"Bloody effeminate teen," Bakura growled, punching some keys and staring at the screen again.

Ryou shrugged, figuring now was as good a time as any to try and have this conversation. "Why does Marik irritate you so much, 'Kura?"

Bakura scoffed. "Why wouldn't he? He's an effeminate in-the-closet little bitch who likes to think he's witty. What's not to hate?"

Ryou just smiled slightly. "I don't know. Seems to me you actually _enjoy_ spending time with him."

Bakura glared at him. "What are you up to, Ryou?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied innocently. "It's just, you've never been this involved with somebody before."

Bakura's brows lowered. "I am not _involved_ with that idiot. Never have been, never will be. Got it?"

_Don't speak too soon, 'Kura. I haven't got to work yet._ "Then why does it bother you so much that he's stuck in the closet?"

Bakura blinked, and a rush of colour rose to his cheeks. "It doesn't!"

"Sure seems like it." Ryou smiled sweetly at his brother. "It's fine to have feelings for him, you know."

"I do _not_ have feelings for him!" Ryou had never seen his brother this wound up before. "Stop reading too much into things, Ryou."

The younger brother shrugged. "Sorry. It's just, you never get this flustered over anyone. So I kind of thought..."

"Well, don't!" Bakura's cheeks were still heavily tinted. "I don't need you playing matchmaker, alright?"

Ryou just smiled innocently. Bakura glowered at him before returning to staring at his laptop. "Why the bloody hell won't this bloody thing work?"

"Well, swearing at it isn't going to help." Marik sounded slightly breathless as he let himself in – Ryou had got a set of keys cut for him so he wouldn't have to keep buzzing for them to let him in.

Bakura turned to glower at him. "About bloody time, Ishtar. What the hell is wrong with it?"

"Is that you trying to ask for my help?" Marik grinned. "You could be a bit more polite about it."

Bakura just heaved an angry sigh. "Would you just bloody look at it? I don't get what's wrong."

Marik laughed lightly as he slid onto the sofa next to Bakura, taking the laptop off him. "What did you do to it?"

"_I_ did nothing," he growled. "It just broke."

"Laptops don't just break, 'Kura, you must have done something..."

"I didn't bloody do anything!"

Ryou stood up, deciding it was probably safest to just leave them to it. "I'm going to make dinner now..."

They didn't even hear him. With a sigh, he left the room.

Marik tapped some keys, frowning when the screen didn't respond. "Gods Bakura, how much stuff do you have on here? There's, like, fifty tasks all going at once."

Bakura shrugged, looking sullen. "I don't bloody know. I should be able to do what I want with it."

Marik just rolled his eyes. "Doesn't work that way, 'Kura." He held down the power button and watched whilst the screen went black.

"Don't bloody call me that!" Bakura glared at him. "And what the hell did you do? Why has the screen gone black?"

"Because I'm rebooting it, idiot," Marik replied with a grin. "Didn't have you pinned for a technophobe, 'Kura."

His brows lowered. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because I know it pisses you off." Marik sent him a saintly smile.

Bakura snorted, crossing his arms. "Don't try to look innocent, cos I know you're not."

Marik looked vaguely affronted. "How do you know that?"

Bakura smirked dangerously, and Marik bit his lip. "After yesterday, I _know_ you're not innocent, kid."

Marik flushed slightly, looking steadfastly at the laptop. "I don't know what you mean."

Bakura just chuckled. "Sure you don't. That's why you're blushing and refusing to look at me."

Marik's glare hardened as he stared at the laptop screen, which was slowly flickering back to life. "Shut up, 'Kura."

"You know, calling me that will only antagonise me more," Bakura commented, leaning closer to get a look at his laptop. "Where has all my stuff gone?"

Marik shrugged. "Didn't I say? You'll lose everything you didn't save from before it froze."

Bakura's jaw dropped. _"Everything?"_

Marik snorted. "You really know nothing about computers, do you?"

Bakura glared. "Get it back. I need that stuff!"

"Alright, alright, I'll check your recovery systems," he replied with a roll of his eyes, trying to ignore the way Bakura was leaning right over his shoulder. "Do you mind getting out of my space? I'm trying to help you here."

Bakura, of course, did the exact opposite, pressing himself closer with a sadistic grin. "What, am I making you uncomfortable, Ishtar?"

Marik shivered slightly as their arms brushed together. He could feel the other's breath against his cheek, and concentrated on keeping his breathing even. "Not at all."

Bakura just chuckled in his ear. "Don't believe you, kid."

"Why?" Marik regretted asking the moment the word left his mouth.

"Because you're blushing, your hands are shaking, you shiver whenever I touch you and your heart is racing," Bakura replied smoothly, hanging one arm nonchalantly over the Egyptian's shoulders.

Marik cursed inwardly. Everything the idiot had said was true. _Damn, I really do have a crush on him..._"Well if you want me to save your computer, you might want to give me some space."

"I don't know, looks like you're about done," Bakura replied, regarding the screen with a satisfied air. "Guess I should thank you, huh?"

Marik lifted a brow, turning to face him, their faces inches apart. "Thank me how exactly?"

A corner of his mouth tugged upwards. "I can think of a way," he breathed before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together softly.

Marik couldn't help himself. He _knew_ Bakura was just playing with him, he _knew_ it was most definitely a mistake, but he just didn't have enough self control to pull away. Instead, he found himself pressing closer to the older teen, feeling a slight thrill as arms wound around his waist, bringing his own hands up to hang on the front of the other's jacket. Bakura opened their mouths gently, a tongue sliding tentatively in, and Marik almost melted right there. _This is far too good to be true..._

A small cough by the door interrupted them, and both teens jumped away from each other guiltily, Marik hanging on to the laptop desperately as Bakura slid smoothly to the other end of the sofa. Ryou looked between them a little sheepishly – sure, he had been trying to get them together, but he hadn't really wanted to catch them with their tongues down each other's throats...

"Um, dinner's ready," he squeaked out, nervous about the awkwardness in the air.

Bakura laughed darkly as he stood up. "About bloody time. Come on Ishtar, you can put my laptop down now."

Marik just glared after him. "I just fixed it for you! You could be a little more grateful."

"What, was that not enough for you?" Bakura wondered, causing Marik to flush darkly. "I'm teasing, kid; come on, seriously, don't want the food to get cold."

Marik just drew in a breath, shaking his head, before following both of the brothers into the kitchen. "I'm still not frigging gay, 'Kura!"

The brothers exchanged a look. Bakura just snorted. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, kid."

**That's it for now XD Next chapter out tomorrow, all being well. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! - Jem**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, woo! Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it XD So this chapter is basically another bucketload of thiefshipping, so I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

That night, Ryou was the only one who got anything close to a decent night's sleep.

Marik lay on his front on the sofa, trying to ignore his still burning back and definitely _not_ thinking about a certain white-haired Brit with an attitude problem. He could not get that kiss out of his mind. It had felt so good..._But there's no point even thinking about pursuing this,_ he reminded himself with a small sigh. _I can't be gay, remember. And even if maybe possibly there was the tiniest thought that I might be, Bakura would never feel the same way. He's just been messing with me so far, trying to get me out of the closet...it almost worked too. Idiotic jerk._

As the clock ticked ever closer to eight Marik eventually gave up, jumping in the shower quickly and pulling on his favourite hoody, jeans and jacket combo, sliding on his jewellery and, of course, applying his eyeliner. He spent a long while tugging at his blonde hair, stubbornly trying to make it lie flat while it just as stubbornly stuck straight up in the air. He eventually tamed it into something akin to normality and admired his reflection a moment. _Huh, now I look pretty good...I wonder if Bakura would agree. No, no, I did NOT just think that. Urgh. I couldn't care less what Bakura thinks. I don't even want to think about him. Urgh, I seriously need to sort my head out..._

Ryou called him from the living room. "Are you ready to go, Marik? We're going to be late..."

"Of course, just coming!" He quickly replied as he left the bathroom, and they headed out of the flat, Ryou calling a quick goodbye to his brother before closing the door.

Bakura ignored them, tossing over in his mountain of sheets as he stubbornly closed his eyes, refusing to let that effeminate Egyptian ruin any more of his sleep. He'd been kept awake almost the whole night thinking about him, and whenever he started to drift off a memory of that kiss would come tearing right back; even when he was awake it was always lurking in the background. _Why the hell did I even do it?_ He berated himself. _Marik's a lost cause, he's so deep in that closet he doesn't even realise it's there! It doesn't matter how cute he may look, it will never happen. And I don't care, because I don't care about him. At all. Not one jot._

Even inside his own head, the words didn't ring true.

Bakura groaned and rolled out of bed, landing with a crash on the floor. _Bloody effeminate teen. The sooner he's out of my life, the better._ But even thinking that caused something to twist in his gut, so Bakura pushed all thoughts of him away, instead forcing himself to his feet and getting ready for work. _The job that Marik helped me get...ok, seriously, I need to get a grip. I'm acting like a bloody lovesick girl._

Much to Ryou's chagrin, the rest of the week passed with Marik and Bakura barely acknowledging each other, and certainly not allowing themselves to be alone with each other. He tried talking to them both separately about it – Marik just fobbed him off with the whole "I am definitely not gay" argument, and Bakura constantly told him "He's a bloody idiot. Why would I be interested in him?" Ryou could just see, though, that whenever either of them loudly declared how much they hated the other, there was hurt deep inside. It was all just so stupid! They were both too proud to admit that they could actually be happy together!

As Saturday rolled around and the morning was spent in awkward glances and heavy silences, Ryou eventually decided to take matters into his own hands. _I need to get them to talk to each other. But how..._He smiled wickedly as an idea came to him. Who said he couldn't be cunning?

Innocently, he wandered into the living room, where Bakura was frowning as he tapped away at the keys on his laptop. "Hey, 'Kura?"

"Yes?" The older teen didn't look away from the screen as he answered.

"Um..." Ryou worried his bottom lip slightly. "I sort of could use a favour..."

Bakura sighed loudly. "Spit it out, Ry, and quickly cos I'm in the middle of a game."

"Well, could you...I mean, I'm trying to find mum's favourite picture. You know, the one of you, me and Amane at that water park..."

"I know the one," Bakura said shortly. "Thought it was on the mantelpiece?"

Ryou shook his head. "I looked. I've looked everywhere apart from your room, I mean...so could you check..."

He waved him away. "Sure, after this game."

"No, Bakura." Ryou's voice was firm, making his brother look up in surprise. "I mean, please, I just really want to look at it...I haven't seen mum in so long..."

Bakura's eyes softened slightly, but he huffed as he stood up. "Oh bloody hell. Fine, if it's that important to you." He paused his game and headed to his bedroom.

Ryou grinned as he saw him enter, closing the door behind him. _Way to go, emotional blackmail. Now, Marik..._He headed into the kitchen where Marik was washing the dishes from their lunch, a faint scowl on his face. "Hey Marik,"

"Hey, Ry," the Egyptian responded a little distantly, clearly deep in thought.

"Um, listen, would you mind going into Bakura's room for a sec?"

Marik sent him a stare. "...Why?"

Ryou chewed his lip, managing to look worried. "Well, he was acting really strange earlier, and he's just gone out to the shops. I'm sure he's hiding something, but he hates me going in his room so I can't search for myself..."

Marik lifted a brow. "And you think he'll be any happier if he finds _me_ in his room?"

Ryou laughed a little nervously. "Well, he hasn't expressly _told_ you that you can't go in there, so I thought it would be better that way..."

Marik sighed a little, stepping away from the sink. "What am I looking for?"

Ryou hid a smile. "Um, his notebook, if you can find it, he writes everything in there..."

Marik's brows shot up. "Your brother keeps a _diary_?"

"Yeah..." _Well he used to. I have no idea if he still does, but you don't need to know that._

"Huh." Marik snorted. "I never had him down as the type. Anyway, he's definitely out, yes?"

"Yes." Ryou was pleased that he didn't even stutter.

"I guess it's alright then." Marik opened the door to Bakura's room and entered, and Ryou quickly pulled it closed behind him and turned the key in the lock.

Marik whirled around. "Ryou...Ryou did you just lock the door?" He twisted the handle and pushed. Nothing happened. "Ryou, what the hell?"

"...What exactly are you doing in my room?"

Marik jumped three feet in the air, spinning around and whacking his back painfully against the door. Bakura regarded him, one eyebrow raised and amusement making his eyes twinkle.

Marik just stared before spinning back around and crashing his fists against the door. "Ryou! Open this door right now!"

There was muffled laughter from the other side of the wood. Bakura's eyes widened in understanding and he strode over, shoving Marik out of the way. "Ryou, open it."

"S-sorry 'Kura, but no c-can do." Ryou was still breathless with laughter. "You guys need to sort this out. I'm going to the shops, I'll let you out when I get home, alright?" Footsteps crossed the flat before the door opened and swung shut with a sense of definite finality.

Bakura slammed into the door. "Dammit Ryou, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Marik just backed away, eyes wide. _I'm trapped. In Bakura's bedroom. With Bakura. I'm trapped. In his _bedroom..._Oh Gods, now what..._

Bakura eventually turned to face him. They both flushed slightly as they made eye contact.

They said it together, perfectly in sync. "Ryou. Is. Dead."

Both teens sat on Bakura's bed, Marik perched nervously on the edge, Bakura sprawled out, leaning back on his elbows. He chuckled slightly. "I can't believe Ryou manipulated us so well. How'd he get you to come in here anyway?"

Marik couldn't hold back a giggle. "He told me to find your diary. Which I might still do, you know."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I don't keep a diary. And if I did, why would _you _want to read it?"

Marik smirked slightly. "Why else? I'd want to read all about how you have a hopeless crush on me, obviously."

The older teen snorted. "Well, hopeless crushes _are_ your speciality, kid."

"Oh for the love of the Gods, I am _not_ a kid!" Marik sent him a death glare.

Bakura just chuckled. "Sure you aren't, kid."

Marik glowered before changing the subject. "How'd he get you to come in here, anyway?"

"Told me he wanted to find an old family photo," Bakura responded. "He's always been good at emotional blackmail. I should have known he was up to something."

Marik tilted his head slightly. "Huh. I never had Ryou down as being so manipulative."

"Oh, don't let him fool you. He's no more innocent than I am."

Marik snorted. "He can't be as bad as you."

Bakura shrugged. "He's just better at hiding it."

"Whereas you make no effort to hide it at all," Marik commented with a grin. Bakura rolled his eyes. Marik looked down, biting his lip. "Why...why do you suppose he locked us in a room together?"

Bakura scoffed. "I couldn't hazard a guess," he said sarcastically. "We've been pissing him off no end with all the awkwardness since that kiss."

Marik's face blanched slightly. "We haven't been awkward..." Catching Bakura's disbelieving look he sighed. "No, fine, you're right, it's been awkward. Why have you been avoiding me, anyway?"

Bakura lifted a brow. "Why have _you_ been avoiding _me?"_

Marik chewed his lip, looking down. Bakura just laughed. "If you're not interested, just say. It was rather cruel of you to kiss back like that, though."

Marik's eyes widened and he met Bakura's gaze with a jolt. "No! That isn't it...I mean, I'm not not interested..."

Bakura sat up slightly. "Go on. Explain."

Marik looked back to the floor, nibbling his lower lip. Bakura's eyes were drawn there. He didn't notice though, looking steadfastly at the floor and coughing slightly. "I'm not gay."

Bakura just rolled his eyes. "_That_ old chestnut? You do realise that everyone knows you are apart from you, right?"

To the older teen's surprise, Marik smiled slightly. "That's exactly what Tristan and Joey said..." Seeing Bakura's confused expression he chuckled. "Two kids at school. They heard Ryou quizzing me about this and thought they'd jump on the 'get Marik out of the closet' bandwagon that you seem to have started."

Bakura chuckled lowly. "Idiots. But Ryou's been quizzing you?"

Marik looked away. "Hasn't he been quizzing you too?"

"...Yes." Bakura frowned. "God, I hate when he plays matchmaker."

"He's done this before?"

"...Never this successfully. I've not been even _remotely_ interested in any of the others."

Marik's eyebrows shot up. "But you _are_ remotely interested in me?"

Bakura grinned mischievously. "Doesn't matter. You're not gay, right?"

Marik blinked. "...Right..."

They sat in silence for a moment until Bakura had an idea. With a dangerous glint in his eyes that Marik didn't much like, he deliberately shuffled further up the bed, sitting right next to Marik.

The Egyptian leaned away slightly, eyes narrowed. "What are you...?"

Bakura just smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing. Just, if you're not gay, this shouldn't bother you, right?"

Marik's eyes hardened. "Right. I'm not bothered at all."

_Wrong answer, Marik._ "Goodo. So if I do _this_," he suddenly grabbed Marik's wrists and forced him backwards, leaning over him as he fell back onto the bed. "You shouldn't be feeling anything at all, right?"

There was a dark tinge to his cheeks but he met Bakura's eyes defiantly. "Absolutely."

_Second mistake, Marik._ Bakura pressed himself flush against the Egyptian, bringing their foreheads together as he breathed "So why are you blushing?"

Marik froze, staring into Bakura's crimson eyes and finding himself completely incapable of looking away. "Um...would you believe me if I said I was just hot?"

Bakura chuckled lowly, and Marik shivered at the seductive sound. "No Marik, no I wouldn't. Though, admittedly, you _are_ very hot."

Marik's eyes widened, then narrowed as he glared at the older teen. "Is this all just an elaborate scheme to get me out of the closet?"

Bakura hummed thoughtfully. "Yes and no. Your denial is frankly ridiculous, but then..."

Marik quirked an eyebrow as he trailed off. "You'd better finish that sentence, asshole."

Bakura just grinned. "I suppose you could say I have my own _personal_ interest in getting you out of the closet, Marik."

Marik felt more heat rush to his face at the implication of those words. Bakura watched him quizzically, apparently waiting for some sort of response. Marik drew in a shaky breath. "Well, I still don't think I'm gay. But, then...you're the only one I've ever felt anything like this for...oh Gods Bakura, why couldn't you just be a woman?"

Bakura laughed, breath ghosting across Marik's face as he leaned closer. "I don't think you'd like me anywhere near as much if I was a woman."

"It would make things much easier." Marik looked away as much as was possible, given their rather close proximity.

Bakura sighed as he looked down. "And why is that, Marik? What's your problem with gay people?"

"I don't have a problem with it," he responded, screwing his eyes shut so he would be free of that burning red gaze. "I just...I can't be gay! My family will kill me..."

Bakura's gaze darkened. "I doubt it. I would be very much surprised if they didn't already know."

Marik's eyes flew open as he shot him a quizzical look. "Bakura, _I_ don't even know. How in the hell would they know before me?"

Bakura shrugged, eyes sparkling. "Frankly Marik, you're the gayest person I've ever seen. No way in hell are _you_ straight."

Marik's glare hardened. "I am totally straight!"

"Yeah, sure, that's why you're quite happily lying underneath another man on his bed right now."

Marik's cheeks burned, and he wriggled. "Yeah, about that, get the hell off me!"

"Bit late now, Marik." Bakura just settled down, ignoring his struggling. "I'm far too comfortable to move."

Marik sighed resignedly. "It doesn't even matter if I'm gay or not, you know – it's not like it would change anything."

Bakura lifted a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you would still think I'm just an ignorant kid, Ryou kinda already suspects it, and no one else in school would give a damn. But it would hurt my siblings, so what's the point of coming out?" Marik screwed his eyes shut again; Bakura's gaze _really_ burned.

_Damn it all, _Bakura grumbled to himself. _I'm going to have to confess first. Bloody effeminate teen! _Bakura sat up suddenly, though he stayed straddling Marik, not allowing the younger teen to sit up; like hell was he giving up control. "Listen carefully Marik, because I'm only going to say this once. You being gay would change everything. Now, you may not have noticed because I'm fairly certain that pretty little head of yours is mostly full of air, but I have kissed you. Twice. Now, why exactly do you think I'd have done that, hm?"

Marik opened his eyes hesitantly. "To get me out of the closet...?"

Bakura sighed loudly. "Marik, why the hell do you think I'm interested in you being in the closet? I don't care about humanity. So why would I be bothered about you."

Marik frowned, eyes clouding over before they shot wide open in sudden understanding. "What exactly are you saying here, Bakura?"

The older teen rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

Marik grinned wickedly. "Yup."

Bakura's brows lowered. "You say it first."

Marik blinked. "Um...say what exactly..."

"Oh no, you don't." Bakura leaned right back down, faces mere inches apart. "You first, you bloody idiot."

Marik chewed on his lower lip. "I swear, if this is all some kind of practical joke..."

"It isn't," Bakura said impatiently. "Hurry up."

Marik just glared. "You are going to pay for making me say it first. But, Bakura..." he screwed his eyes shut. "I...um, I...urgh..."

There was a gentle touch on his cheek, and he opened his eyes to find himself looking straight into Bakura's crimson gaze. He read hope, fear, nervousness, hesitancy...basically everything Marik was feeling too. But there was something else, lurking deep in the depths of him...something very close to caring...?

Marik swallowed, and pushed himself up off the bed slightly. Their noses brushed. "Bakura, I think I'm falling in love with you," he breathed before finally closing the gap and brushing their lips together.

Bakura's heart soared, and he pressed Marik back into the bed as they deepened the kiss. His hands found Marik's blonde locks, and he couldn't hold back a chuckle when he felt the tan teen's hands scrabble desperately at his back. He was _very_ surprised, though, when Marik suddenly pulled away and flipped himself upright, rolling them over so that Bakura found himself on his back, with the Egyptian leaning down over him, smirking dangerously. "Your turn," he all but purred.

Bakura glared up at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well," Marik responded, sitting up so he straddled the older teen, pinning his arms down with his knees. "I figured you'd be reluctant to return the sentiment. So I thought you could use some encouragement. Besides, who said you're the dominant one here?"

Bakura scoffed. "Oh please. You could never be the dominant one in this relationship."

Marik shivered happily at the word. "...Relationship?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "That's quite obviously where all this is headed."

Marik hid his grin behind a pout. "So go on then. Your turn."

"If you think I'm going to say it, you're very much mistaken."

Marik leaned closer with a smirk. "You're not leaving until you do."

"Oh? And you really think you can stop me?"

"That, and the door's locked. I'm pretty sure if I yelled to Ryou that you haven't confessed yet he'd keep us trapped in here until you do."

Bakura frowned. "That is...probably true." He smirked arrogantly. "I'm still not saying it though."

Marik glared down at him. "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

Bakura just laughed. "You are a petulant child, you know that?"

Marik glared, leaning closer still, their foreheads touching. "You're in no position to talk."

"But I will be."

Before Marik could question that statement Bakura had moved, rolling them once more so he hovered on top. Marik wasn't having any of that, though, so he lunged upwards and knocked Bakura backwards, both of them tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. Bakura caught Marik with a laugh, wrapping his arms around him securely to keep him in place. Marik writhed a little before giving up, falling into Bakura's chest and burying his face in his shoulder.

Bakura chuckled darkly in his ear. "You were saying?"

Marik just pressed closer. "I'd still be happier if you said it. I just came out of the closet for you, you know."

"Hah. About bloody time." Bakura pressed the Egyptian closer, breathing in his scented blonde hair. _God, the guy is practically a girl. But I can't deny the truth any longer...I'd better just get this over with. I am never going to live this down._ Wrapping his arms tighter so that Marik couldn't move, he breathed into his ear, whispering words he never thought he'd say to anyone. Least of all _Marik_, of all people. "I love you, you bloody effeminate teen."

A grin split Marik's face in two, and he leaned up slightly, meeting Bakura's crimson gaze. "About bloody time to you too."

Bakura just laughed and rolled again, lowering Marik carefully onto his injured back and bending down to claim his lips once more.

* * *

Ryou entered the flat sheepishly, shopping bags clutched against his chest. _Well, I can't hear anything yet, so either they've already killed each other or they've actually sorted this mess out. _If he was completely honest with himself, Ryou wasn't even sure which one he would prefer.

He shut the door behind him and headed into the kitchen, dumping the shopping bags before heading hesitantly towards his brother's bedroom door. There was still no sound from the other side. _Oh God, I bet they've killed each other. I'm going to be responsible for two deaths..._He sucked in a breath before knocking loudly. "Bakura? Marik? Are you alright?"

There was silence for a moment before both voices said together "You are _dead_, Ryou."

He laughed a little nervously. "Um, so...did you guys have a chat? Because frankly I'm not sure I could put up with you moping after each other for much longer..."

There was another pause before Bakura's voice came through the wood, sounding slightly muffled. "Just open the door and you'll see."

"Ok, but you'd better not jump on me or something..." Ryou chewed his lip as he turned the key in the lock, pulling the door open a little nervously. He couldn't help breaking into a smile at what he saw though.

Bakura was laid on his back on the bed, arms encircling a tanned back as Marik cuddled up to his side, face pressed into his chest. They both looked over as Ryou entered, and he was relieved to find happiness in both sets of eyes. "Oh, thank God for that," Ryou laughed. "It's about time, you know."

The pair looked at each other sheepishly. Bakura spoke first. "Well, if this one hadn't taken so bloody long to get out of the closet..."

Marik raised a brow. "And if your brother hadn't had so many issues with revealing his feelings..."

Bakura growled lowly. "Watch it, Ishtar."

"Make me."

"Alright, if you insist..."

Ryou covered his eyes quickly. "I don't want to see this!"

Bakura sat up, chuckling as he pulled Marik with him. "This is your fault, Ry. You have to live with the consequences."

"Be nice, 'Kura," Marik remonstrated. "We can save that for later. We should help Ryou with the shopping; he _did_ just get us together after all."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine. But it better be bloody good later to make up for this."

Marik flushed darkly and Ryou put his hands over his ears. "Shut up! I'm happy for you both, but please, I do _not_ want to hear that sort of thing! You're still my brother and my best friend, alright?"

Marik laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Ry. Come on 'Kura, let's go unpack the shopping."

Bakura allowed himself to be pulled out of the room, shooting Ryou one rare grateful smile before settling his features back into their usual smirk. Ryou looked after them, hearing the usual sounds of bickering and laughing from the two teens, and he smiled to himself.

_Congratulations, Ryou. That was a job well done._

**So, yeah, finally lol :P I know there are a few other fics where Bakura and Marik are locked up in a room, but I didn't mean to steal the idea so I hope no one minds, it just sort of seemed like the only way to get them to actually have an adult conversation XD So anyway, see you next chapter! There is still a hell of a lot of story to tell. Thanks a bundle for reading! - Jem**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, another chapter! Wow, these things are coming thick and fast XD Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews! This chapter is absolutely chock full of fluff, and it was great fun to write :P Enjoy! - Jem**

Marik woke slowly the next morning to the feeling of warm, soft sheets and a gentle pressure on his chest. Blinking his eyes open he took a deep breath, giving himself a moment to take in his surroundings. He was lying in Bakura's room, spread out flat on his mattress, with the older teen himself pressed close by his side, head resting softly on his tanned chest.

Marik couldn't help but grin.

He lifted one hand from where it lay across Bakura's shoulders, running his fingers gently through his long white hair. He felt Bakura shift slightly in his sleep and leaned his head down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, breathing in the scent he had come to know so well the night before.

Speaking of the night before, where exactly were his clothes...

Flushing slightly, Marik returned to burying his face in Bakura's hair, just enjoying the peace and quiet for a while. _I still can't really believe this has happened...Bakura's such a jerk, but I just can't stay away. Thank God Ryou got fed up of all the awkwardness and locked us up together._ Ryou had definitely surprised him there – Marik had had no idea his friend could be so manipulative.

Bakura shifted again, turning his head slightly and opening one crimson eye to regard Marik. A smirk soon decorated his face. "Well, hello there. I don't remember inviting _you_ into my bed."

Marik just rolled his eyes. "Shut up, 'Kura."

Bakura sniggered before becoming more serious. "I still don't really like you calling me that, you know."

"Why?" Marik tilted his head slightly, one eyebrow raised.

Bakura sighed. "Honestly? My mum used to call me that too, and my little sister. Ryou always has, but to hear someone new say it..."

Marik nodded, returning his hand to Bakura's hair. "I get it Bakura, don't worry. I'll just have to think up a new nickname for you."

"Why do I need a nickname at all?" He nuzzled Marik's neck slightly, making the Egyptian hum in appreciation.

"Because _Bakura_ is just silly."

Bakura huffed, nipping Marik's skin playfully. "Watch it, Ishtar. I'm not above kicking you."

"Whatever, Fluffy."

Bakura froze before turning his head slowly, crimson eyes hard as they met Marik's. "You are not calling me that."

Marik grinned. "Why not? It suits you."

Bakura growled. "I am in no way _fluffy_ you bloody fool."

Marik just pulled him closer. "Yeah, you think that if it makes you happy."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'll think that because it's _true_, you idiot."

"Really?" Marik pulled his hair teasingly. "You're really still going to insult me?"

"I will _always_ insult you," Bakura snorted.

"But you'll never mean it," Marik smiled. "I get it, if that's how you want to play."

Bakura tilted his head, meeting Marik's gaze with a smirk. "What makes you think I'm not perfectly serious?"

"Because if you _really_ thought I was an idiot or a fool, you'd never have got with me," Marik laughed. "Or you'd have been stupid if you did."

Bakura just dug his face into Marik's neck. "Guess I must be stupid then."

"Hey!" Marik glared. "You only confessed because Ryou wouldn't let you out, anyway."

"That's...not entirely true." Bakura half-smiled. "I could have got out at any time."

Marik quirked an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I know how to pick a lock, stupid."

Marik stared for a moment. "So...you stayed out of choice?"

"Of course," Bakura snorted. "It was about bloody time I forced you out of the closet."

"No, wait a sec," Marik sat up slightly to better meet the other's gaze. "You said you only confessed to me because you couldn't get out."

"I lied."

"Well that wasn't very nice of you."

Bakura rolled his eyes, flopping his head back against Marik's chest. "Whatever. It was taking you far too long to get over yourself and come out to me."

Marik felt a mischievous smile tug at his lips. "Well, you're going to have to pay for that one then, Fluffy," he said before he placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders and firmly rolled him off the bed, relishing in the _thwack_ sound he made as he hit the floor.

Bakura's face appeared over the edge of the bed, his expression one of perfect shock. Marik couldn't help himself; he burst into peals of raucous laughter. Bakura's expression darkened. "You will pay for that, _Ishtar._"

Marik pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging his stomach as he giggled. "Wh-whatever Fluffy, it's just...your face...it's so _cute!_" He burst into another round of joyful laughter.

Bakura felt a smile threatening to spoil his glare as he watched the younger Egyptian relax completely in his company. This was new, this feeling – to be happy just because someone else was, or to feel a little thrill every time they smiled at you. It was new, but certainly not unwelcome.

Still, he'd better do something about that laughter, or Marik might get the wrong idea.

Features dropping into a glare, Bakura pounced back onto the bed and pressed Marik down into the mattress, grinning at his surprised look. "Now who's cute, Ishtar?"

Marik just smiled. "You still are, actually."

Bakura growled softly. "We'll see about that." He leaned forwards slightly, shifting his arms so they brushed Marik's sides. Marik wriggled slightly, suppressing a giggle. Bakura lifted a brow and repeated the gesture, making Marik squirm and let out a huff of laughter.

Bakura smiled widely. "Marik, are...are you _ticklish?_"

"N-no..." Marik looked away, biting his lip.

"You are, aren't you?"

Marik shook his head but couldn't stop a giggle escape his lips when Bakura brushed his sides again.

Bakura grinned sadistically before he attacked.

Marik writhed against the bed, trying to escape as he laughed hysterically, sides aching. "No, Bakura...hahaha, seriously, stop...ha...I can't...breathe..."

Bakura let up slightly, a grin lighting up his face. "I'll have to remember that one."

Marik wriggled again, glaring up at him. "That's not fair."

"Sure it isn't, my little Egyptian," he purred, half-closing his eyes.

Marik's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the older teen, face framed by his white hair. "God, you look good..."

Bakura lifted a brow. "Excuse me?"

Marik's cheeks tinted darkly. "Oh, Gods, I did _not_ mean to say that out loud...!"

Bakura just chuckled, leaning closer so his hair brushed Marik's chest. "Don't worry, kid. I don't mind you admiring me."

"Don't call me kid!" Marik glared. "I turn eighteen in a month, asshole."

Bakura just grinned. "Aw, will ickle Marikins be all grown up?"

Marik's jaw fell open before he burst out laughing. "You do realise what you just called me? That sounded frankly _wrong_ coming out of your mouth, Fluffy."

"For the last bloody time I am not bloody fluffy!" Bakura collapsed onto the bed next to Marik with a tired sigh, throwing one hand up to cover his eyes.

Marik rolled over, cuddling up to his side. "Aw, is poor Fluffy tired out?"

Bakura just rolled his eyes, wrapping one arm around Marik's shoulders and pulling him closer. "Shut up. It's Sunday morning, I'm allowed to be tired."

Marik just laughed, resting his head on Bakura's chest. "Go to sleep then, oldie."

"I'm not an oldie just cos I'm older than you," he mumbled, half asleep.

"Hey, if you call me kid I'm allowed to call you oldie," Marik replied with a poke.

Bakura yawned. "Shut up and let me sleep."

Marik smiled, relaxing against Bakura as he felt his chest fall into the peaceful rhythm of sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Marik emerged into the kitchen, smiling as he saw Ryou. Ryou grinned back. "Sleep better tonight?"

"Much," he responded happily, sitting at the table and pouring himself some cereal. "Listen Ry, I really want to thank you for yesterday. You didn't have to do that..."

"I did, actually," Ryou leaned back in his chair, stretching. "I couldn't have put up with you both sulking for much longer."

Marik laughed sheepishly. "I guess that's true. But still, thanks – if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be feeling this happy right now."

Ryou just smiled. "It's fine. I should probably be thanking you, to be honest – not many people could put up with Bakura."

"Oh, he has his talents," Marik replied with a smirk.

Ryou shut his eyes. "That better not be about what I think it's about."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Marik grinned, swallowing a spoonful of cereal.

Ryou looked back at him, a frown creasing his brow momentarily. "But Marik, I just want to say...please, don't hurt him. It takes a lot for him to trust someone as much as he trusts you, so you'd better not hurt him or I'll be after your blood."

Marik blinked, surprised, before saying "Trust me Ry, I have no intention of hurting him."

Ryou nodded once, apparently satisfied. "I know. I just wanted to say it."

Marik grinned. "It's fine. I appreciate you looking out for him; I'm surprised you haven't got sick of him by now."

Ryou laughed. "Give it time."

Bakura appeared just then, hair dripping slightly from the shower. "Should my ears be burning?" he wondered.

Ryou smiled. "Only a little. But it's fine, we're done talking about you now so you're welcome to join us."

Bakura just snorted before sitting down and stealing a mouthful of Marik's cereal. The Egyptian glared. "You could just get your own, you know."

"But it's so much more _fun_ this way, Marik," he grinned, pale hand stealing some more and shoving it in his mouth. "Besides, I paid for it. You should be thanking me, technically."

Marik just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The three of them spent the day happily curled up in the living room, Bakura and Marik on the sofa with Ryou on the armchair, watching films or playing games depending on what mood they were in. As it got towards late afternoon Ryou stood, announcing that he was going to do his homework. "You should too, Marik," he reminded him as he headed to his bedroom. "You've got to catch up on that day you missed, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get round to it," Marik mumbled from his position curled up under Bakura's arm. As soon as Ryou was out of the room the older teen leaned down and stole another kiss. Marik sighed happily as he pulled away. "You know, I probably _should_ get some actual work done."

"Do it later," Bakura breathed, pulling the Egyptian onto his lap and kissing his neck.

Marik leaned into him, humming with pleasure. "You keep doing that and I might never get it done."

Bakura chuckled against his skin. "That sounds like a plan."

Marik turned his head, capturing Bakura's lips with his own and pushing him gently down into the sofa. Bakura sighed happily into his mouth, hands reaching gently around Marik and resting in his hair. They lay like that for a long, peaceful while, exchanging the occasional caress or kiss until they were interrupted by the buzzer.

Marik shifted reluctantly only to feel Bakura's arms tighten around him. "Let Ryou get it."

"That isn't very fair..." Footsteps were heard in the corridor, so Marik settled back down anyway. "Oh well."

Bakura chuckled. "Oh well indeed." He caught Marik's mouth in another heated kiss until the living door room flew open and a very feminine gasp was heard.

"Marik!"

Marik sat up, shocked, before leaping off the sofa and moving as far away from Bakura as he could. "I-Ishizu?"

His sister was staring at him in horror, blue eyes wide. Odion stood behind her with an enigmatic smile playing around his lips.

Marik looked between them, panicking. "Oh Gods, it isn't what you think...well it kind of is what you think, but it isn't...I mean, I didn't mean..."

Bakura rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Calm down, Marik."

Odion stepped forwards with a grin. "He's right brother; you're not making much sense."

Marik drew in a deep breath, focusing on his older brother's kind black eyes. "Right, sorry. Um...what exactly did you see...?"

Ishizu snapped her mouth shut with a glare. "You! Lying on top of that...that boy! Marik, what is going on?"

Marik swallowed. "Um..."

"Actually Marik, I think I can guess," Odion snickered. "You _were_ kissing him, correct?"

Marik blinked, mouth silently opening and closing. Bakura sniggered. "What, that ashamed of me, Ishtar?"

Ryou appeared in the doorway behind Ishizu, eyes wide. "Marik, I'm so sorry! I tried to warn them but your sister just sort of barged in..."

"_Barged in?"_ Ishizu's voice was a dangerous hiss. "I have every right to check up on my little brother! And good job I did too!"

Marik laughed weakly. "Sis, please, I can explain..."

"Well you'd better begin Marik, because right now I'm jumping to all the wrong conclusions."

"They might be the right ones, actually," Bakura commented calmly. Odion shot him a grin.

Ryou let out a small laugh. "Um, maybe we should all sit down and talk about this...would you two like to take the sofa?"

Ishizu shot it one disgusted glance before marching over and sitting in the armchair, glaring at Marik, who hesitantly sat back down next to Bakura. The white-haired teen immediately threw a possessive arm around his shoulders.

"Bakura!" Marik sent him a glare. "I'm not sure my family really wants to see that..."

"No, it's alright Marik," Odion's eyes were twinkling. "You go ahead and do what you like."

Bakura flashed him a sharp-toothed grin. "Oh, I like you."

"As long as you don't hurt my brother, I think I could like you too."

Ishizu sent her adopted brother a death glare as he leaned against the arm of her chair. "Odion! How can you say that? We've just caught him corrupting our brother..."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Bakura replied, tightening his grip around Marik, who flashed him a grateful smile.

"...So how you can even _think_ about being nice is frankly shocking!" Ishizu continued, blue eyes ice cold as she regarded him.

Ryou swallowed, walking forwards hesitantly. "Um, I think maybe we should all just stay calm and talk about this..."

Ishizu shot him a hard look, and he shivered. Her eyes softened slightly. "Wait, I've seen you before..."

"Yes," Ryou replied with a shy smile. "I'm Ryou, Marik's classmate."

"And best friend," Marik added with a grin. "I told you guys about him at the start of the year, remember?"

Ishizu pursed her lips. "I remember. But who is _that?"_

Marik frowned at her as Bakura growled softly. "Ishizu, this is Bakura. My _boyfriend._" He emphasised the word, deliberately leaning against Bakura and resting his head on his shoulder. Bakura tightened his grip, holding him close in mute support.

Ishizu's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly." Marik's tone dripped venom.

Odion held his hand out to Bakura. "We haven't met. I'm Odion, Marik's adopted brother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bakura temporarily released Marik to shake his hand, flashing him a feral grin. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Odion grinned right back. "Please excuse my sister. Time's have been hard lately."

"I know." Bakura dropped his hand and wrapped it back around Marik, pointedly brushing his scars. Marik shivered and leaned even closer into Bakura.

Ishizu just watched in horror. "Marik...Marik, what is going on? How has this boy corrupted you..."

"Less of the boy," Bakura muttered. "I'm probably older than you."

"No, Ishizu's twenty actually, you're only nineteen," Marik informed casually.

"Twenty?" Bakura shot her an appraising look. "You certainly don't act it."

Ishizu flushed darkly. "How dare you!"

"That was uncalled for, 'Kura!" Ryou remonstrated. "I'm sorry Ishizu, I really am, my brother's a bit of a jerk at times..."

Bakura snorted. "Thanks."

Marik grinned at him. "It is sort of true."

"Shut it, you." Bakura turned back to Marik's siblings. "Look, I know this has probably come as a bit of a shock, but you can't seriously be telling me you never suspected Marik was gay? I mean come on, look at him!"

Marik flushed slightly as all eyes trained on him. "Great, don't tiptoe around my feelings at all."

Odion's face remained stoical, but his eyes were still twinkling. "He has a point, brother."

Ishizu sniffed. "Well, I must admit I suspected, but I always hoped I was wrong..."

"Why?" Marik glared at her. "Because dad wouldn't have liked it? I don't care what he thinks."

Ishizu started. "Marik! That's a terrible thing to say, he's still our father..."

"And I hope they lock him up and throw away the key!" Marik was shaking, but Bakura held him close to stop him from charging at his sister. "In case you hadn't forgotten, he _carved_ into my _back_ with a _knife_. He lost all rights as a father at that moment, if he even had them in the first place."

Odion turned to Ishizu, laying a placating hand on her shoulder. "He has a point."

Ishizu stared up at him, eyes wide. "How you can even think of defending him..."

He waved her away. "Think of it like this. He's old enough to make his own decisions now – almost an adult, after all – and if this is what makes him happy, then I'm willing to be accepting."

"But..."

He held up a hand. "You can also think of it like this – if you don't want to lose Marik, accept him as he is. Warts and all."

"Less of the warts," Marik muttered. Odion tossed him a wink.

Ryou stepped forwards, clearing his throat politely. "Um, if I could make a suggestion..."

Bakura snorted. "Ryou, we're the hosts. We don't have to ask their permiss...ouch." He glared as Marik elbowed him in the ribs.

Marik ignored him and smiled sweetly at Ryou. "Go ahead."

Ryou smiled gratefully. "Well, it seems to me that we don't really know each other very well. Odion, Ishizu, you seem like reasonable people..."

Bakura snorted.

"...So maybe if you stayed for dinner, we could really try and talk about this sensibly?" Ryou swallowed. "I mean, if you want to..."

Ishizu opened her mouth but Odion beat her to it. "Thank you Ryou, we'd love to."

Ryou smiled, relieved. "Oh, thank goodness for that! I'm sure we can all learn to get along..."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bakura muttered.

Ishizu glared at him. "For once, we agree on something."

He rolled his eyes, standing up. "Whatever. I'm going to make dinner." He stalked out of the room.

Marik stared at his retreating back. "You can _cook?"_

Bakura just laughed. "You sound surprised, Ishtar. Of course I can bloody cook."

"...Huh." Marik grinned. "Good."

Half an hour later they all sat down to eat – vegetarian pasta for the Ishtar's; the same but with meat for Bakura and Ryou. Ryou and Odion stood up so that Ishizu could better talk to her brother and Bakura.

"Just how long has this been going on?" She asked, frown still creasing her forehead.

"Only since yesterday," Marik grinned. "And it took Ryou locking us in a room together for us to actually admit to it."

Odion shot Ryou an appraising glance. Ryou shrugged. "I was getting fed up of their moping."

"Good for you." Odion was grinning as he looked at his brother. "It usually takes Marik a long time to admit to anything he doesn't want to."

Bakura chuckled. "You can say that again. You have no idea how long it took to get him out of the closet."

Marik elbowed him sharply. "Shut up, Fluffy."

Ishizu's brows shot up. "What did you call him?"

Ryou was guffawing in the corner, trying not to choke on his pasta. "That's...that's brilliant, Marik...!"

Bakura growled softly. "You will pay, _wee-wee_."

Marik flushed darkly and Odion burst out laughing. Even Ishizu cracked a smile at that one. "You used to call me that when you were three."

"I know," Bakura deadpanned, flashing Marik a self-satisfied smirk. Marik just sniffed and reached for a second helping of pasta. Bakura grinned. "Like my cooking, hey?"

"It's really good!" Marik filled his plate again. "Seriously, you aren't getting away with not cooking now, trust me."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You wish."

Marik flashed him a grin. "I know you'll cook for me if I ask."

"Oh really?" Bakura raised a brow. "I'd like to see you try."

"Ok." Marik swallowed his mouthful before turning to his boyfriend, eyes wide and innocent, lower lip just hinting at a pout. "Please will you cook for me again?"

Bakura snorted softly, but his eyes were betraying him. Marik looked adorable. "You wish."

Marik's lower lip trembled, eyes widening further. "Pretty please?"

He wavered. "Well..."

Marik blinked a few times, fluttering his lashes. Bakura gave in with a sigh. "Fine. Fine, you win – yes, I will cook for you again."

Marik grinned wickedly, all traces of innocence gone. "I knew you'd say yes."

Bakura glowered at him. "Watch it."

"You asked for it."

Odion chuckled at the exchange. "Wow brother, you've really got him wrapped around your little finger."

Ryou chuckled. "It's really quite sweet, actually. I never knew 'Kura could be this domestic."

Bakura just glared. "Oh shut up."

Ishizu had been watching quietly, eyes slightly sad. Marik caught her look and tilted his head quizzically. "Sister? What's wrong?"

Ishizu bit her lip, looking down. "Nothing...but that's the problem."

Marik frowned at her. "Eh...what?"

She sighed, and said something to him in Arabic. Marik's eyebrows shot up, and he replied hesitantly, still speaking in his mother tongue. Ishizu nodded once, saying one more thing before sighing and standing up. "If that's your decision brother, then I'm happy for you."

Marik nodded once, taking Bakura's hand. "It is. Thank you, sister."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Would someone mind filling me in here..."

Odion clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It means you're ok to be seeing my brother, Bakura. You have our permission."

Bakura smirked. "Oh. Well, I was going to anyway..."

Marik elbowed him sharply. "Hush, Fluffy." He stood up and threw his arms around his sister. "That means a lot, Ishizu."

She returned it warmly. "I know, brother. Be happy." She stepped away with a sad smile. "We should probably be leaving..."

Odion nodded, pulling Marik into a bear hug. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," he grinned, pulling away. "And come visit often!"

"Oh don't you worry, you don't get rid of us that easily." He winked before turning to Bakura and pulling him into a quick hug as well. Bakura froze, shocked.

Odion stepped back and grinned. "Don't hurt my brother. Got it?"

Bakura just blinked. "...Got it."

"Good." Odion nodded to Ryou before turning and following Ishizu. "It was nice to meet you both. We'll be back soon."

"Anytime!" Marik laughed, rushing to the door to wave them off. They had been more accepting than he had ever dared hope for – maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

That night Bakura lay in bed with Marik curled up against his chest, arms wrapped protectively around each other. Marik sighed contentedly as he traced patters onto Bakura's bare skin, relaxing against him. Bakura kissed the top of his head. "So what did your sister say to you earlier?"

"Hm?" Marik asked, shifting slightly so he could meet Bakura's gaze. "When?"

Bakura sighed. "When you started speaking Arabic. What did she say?"

"...Oh." Marik looked away, cheeks darkening. "That was nothing important."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me."

Marik coughed, still not meeting his gaze. Bakura placed two fingers under his chin and tilted his head up, looking deeply into those violet eyes. "Marik? What did she say?"

He sighed. "She asked me if...if I was prepared to leave my old life for you."

Bakura tilted his head. "Eh?"

"Let me explain..." Marik sat up slightly, turning so that he hovered above Bakura. "She basically said to me that if we were still in Egypt, I could never be accepted as I am, and so by choosing you I am turning my back on all my family, culture, upbringing and tradition. She asked me if I was truly prepared to leave behind everything I've ever known, good and bad, just for one person who I've only known a couple of months."

Bakura's eyes widened. He swallowed, hesitating before daring to say "And you answered...?"

Marik sighed gently. "What do you think? I said that if that's what it came to – choosing you or choosing my past – you would win hands-down every time."

Bakura blinked slowly. "And she was happy with that?"

"I'm not sure I'd call it happy," Marik responded. "But she accepted my choice. She said that as long as I understood what I was giving up for you, she couldn't expect me to change."

Bakura shook his head slightly. "You...you really would give everything up, just for me?"

Marik chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing him gently. "Of course. You may be a jerk, but you're _my_ jerk."

Bakura just stared at him silently for a moment before rolling so that he was above Marik. He leaned down and attacked his neck with kisses, showering him with love the only way he knew how. Marik smiled, understanding, as he pulled Bakura's head onto his chest. "I know what you're trying to say, Fluffy. And I love you too."

**That's it for now :P There will be more plot soon, I promise, but I like writing fluff, so...yeah :3 I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! - Jem**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter! I meant to get this out yesterday but I've been ill, and I feel a little bad because this chapter's mostly filler, but it is important filler :S bear with me, the plot does get interesting I promise! Also, I feel like I should say I have no idea how the American justice system works - I'm a little hazy on the English one even though I've lived in England all my life so sorry if it's inaccurate :P Anyway, enjoy! - Jem**

The next three weeks passed in relative peace. Odion visited often, and Marik was thrilled to have his big brother back after his dad had driven him away the year before. Ryou of course got along with him, and even Bakura found his company to be surprisingly tolerable, although he made a bit more of an effort to be social than he normally would, for Marik's sake. Ishizu, however, was another matter entirely – she hadn't visited at all since the day she'd walked in on them together – a fact which saddened Marik more than he let on.

"She just needs some time, brother," Odion explained as he stood in the kitchen, helping Marik to wash up after dinner. "Our family has sort of exploded in her face, and she's spent most of her life trying to hold it together. You've got to give her some time to adjust."

Marik screwed up his face as he passed a plate to Odion to dry. "I...I guess that makes sense. I just can't help feeling that she's blaming me."

"She sort of is," Odion replied calmly. "But at the same time, she knows it isn't really your fault. That makes it even harder for her."

"You lost me."

Odion chuckled. "It isn't that difficult to explain. She can't see why you chose Bakura over us. You can understand that, right?"

Marik lifted a brow. "I can see why she isn't happy about it - I don't understand why she won't accept it, though. And I can't help but feel it wouldn't be this much of a big deal to her if Bakura was a girl."

"There might be an element of that," Odion acquiesced. "I must admit, it took even me a while to be completely comfortable with the idea..."

"But you at least tried!" Marik turned to him beseechingly. "You visit, you actually make an effort to get to know him, you at least give us a chance! What does Ishizu do, other than hide away and try to pretend like this isn't happening?" He shoved his hands back into the sink, washing furiously, a heavy frown darkening his features.

Odion sighed and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know it's hard for you to see, Marik, but Ishizu is trying, in her own way. She spends a lot of her time thinking about it, and trying to come to terms with who you are now."

"But I haven't changed," Marik leaned forwards, allowing his hair to fall into his eyes. "I still feel like me, Odion...I'm the same person, I know I am!"

"Of course you are," he agreed. "But she can't quite see that yet. She'll come around, I assure you – she still loves you, and she doesn't want to lose you. But she still wants everything to go back to the way they were before, when we were one family under one roof."

Marik snorted. "We were never a family. Not with dad."

Odion frowned. "For Ishizu, that's all the family she's ever known. It's hard for her to lose it."

Marik bit his lip and looked up at his brother. "Sorry. You're right. I'm not saying this is easy for her but, well, it isn't exactly easy for me either. I just wish I could have her here to help me."

"Who's help do you want now?" Bakura leaned in the doorway with a smirk, arms crossed. "And how long does it take to wash dishes? Ryou and I have been waiting hours."

Marik flicked droplets of water at him. "It hasn't been _hours_, it's been like ten minutes. Don't be so impatient."

"Well if you hurried up I wouldn't have to be." Bakura stretched. "It's getting late, so if you want to watch this film..."

Odion nudged his brother's shoulder. "Go. I can finish up here."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Marik flashed him a grateful smile before drying his hands and walking over to his boyfriend, taking his hand. Ryou waved them over from the armchair impatiently. "Come on! It's about to start!"

"And you call _me_ impatient," Bakura snorted as they sat down on the sofa.

"Must run in the family." Marik grinned impishly and dodged Bakura's half-hearted swipe. "Now hush, and let's watch."

When Odion came to join them Marik clambered on to Bakura's lap so that his brother could sit down, mumbling that they needed to get another chair soon. Bakura just pulled him closer, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Why is it always horror films with you?" Odion wondered, only to be hushed by all three teenagers. He heaved a sigh and resigned himself to sit through two hours of gore, silently promising himself to bring a book along next time he was invited to one of their movie nights.

When it was over Ryou stretched with a yawn. "I'm going to bed, if that's alright."

"Just get lost," Bakura ordered. "You've got school tomorrow."

Ryou shot his brother a glare before standing up. "I do know that, stupid. It was nice to see you, Odion."

"You too, Ryou. Don't you have school too, Marik?"

The blonde Egyptian shook his head. "I've got hospital in the morning, so I get a lie in."

"Which is a _very_ good thing," Bakura added. "I'm fed up of you always waking me up in the mornings."

"Well sorry, but you didn't have to invite me into your bed you know."

Odion raised a hand. "Back to the point. Do you need someone to go with you, Marik?"

"No it's alright Odion, you've got work." He smiled at his brother. "I'm dragging Bakura along instead."

Bakura huffed. "As if I don't have enough to do."

"You don't, actually," he smiled sweetly. "Wednesday is your day off."

"Alright for some," Odion commented with a grin. "I'd best be off, anyway. And Marik, if you really want to see Ishizu you can always come and visit us, you know."

Marik bit his lip, tensing slightly. "I suppose..."

"Just think about it." Odion stood up to leave with a smile. "It was nice to see you both, and I'll be back round soon."

"You'd better be." Marik shot him a tired smile, cuddling back up to Bakura as he closed the door behind him.

The older teen smirked. "Someone's tired."

"Yep." Marik yawned.

"Come on then." Bakura picked him up easily and stalked into their room.

Marik twisted irritably. "I can walk for myself you know."

"Shut it." Bakura dumped him unceremoniously in the bed before climbing in next to him. "And go to sleep. I don't need you being all grumpy at the hospital tomorrow."

Marik just yawned in response, shutting his eyes as he curled into a ball and slept.

* * *

The next morning Ryou looked up in surprise when his brother entered the kitchen before Marik. "You're up early."

Bakura shrugged. "Marik's tired, and one of us needs to be awake at the hospital."

Ryou just grinned. "There's a letter for him here, by the way. I've got to go."

Bakura waved him away. "Don't be late. See you."

Marik appeared in the doorway as Ryou left, blinking blearily. "You're up early."

"Actually, you're late," Bakura commented with a smirk. "So hurry up. Oh, and you have a letter."

Marik flapped a hand at him, heading for the shower. "You open it and tell me what it says when I'm more awake."

Bakura just laughed, sliding his finger along the seal and taking out the enclosed sheet. His eyes widened as he scanned it, and he bit his lip – it was information on the trial of Marik's father. He read it through again, more slowly.

_To Mr. M. Ishtar –_

_You are called to attend the preliminary hearing of Mr. H. Ishtar on 16__th__ September, appearing as a key witness in his trial. It is advised that you speak to a solicitor before appearing – details are enclosed. You may seek other help if you wish._

_Sincerely,_

_Domino Police Station_

Marik appeared in the kitchen, looking a lot more presentable if no more awake. "What does it say?"

Bakura shook his head. "Drink coffee first. You're going to want to be awake for this."

Marik just shrugged, obeying with a yawn. Bakura sat down, reading the letter through again before taking out the details of the solicitor – going to the law for help felt decidedly unnatural to him, but he wanted Marik's father locked up for life, and if this was the only way then so be it.

Marik sat down opposite him, taking a sip from his drink. "So what is it? You look like you've been slapped in the face."

Bakura flicked him a glance. "It's...about the trial."

Marik blinked. "Trial? Why? What have you done?"

"Not mine, stupid," Bakura scoffed. "You sound like Ryou. It's your dad."

Marik's eyes widened and he looked down. "Oh."

"They want you to talk to a solicitor first," Bakura continued evenly. "Then there's a hearing on the 16th."

Marik just nodded. "Huh. The week before my birthday – well, seeing him locked up will be the best present he's ever given me."

Bakura lifted a brow. "Your birthday?"

Marik smirked slightly. "Yeah. It's this day, it comes around every year, when everyone celebrates the wonderful gift to this planet that is me..."

Bakura threw a pen at him. "When is it, kid?"

"The 23rd," Marik laughed. "And you won't be able to call me kid afterwards – I'll officially be an adult."

"You'll always be a kid to me," Bakura purred.

Marik just glared. "Whatever. Did you say I have to speak to a solicitor? Why?"

He shrugged. "They suggest you do. I imagine it's to get you prepped for the sort of questions they'll be asking you in court – making sure you'll be comfortable as possible, and you understand the process, that sort of thing."

Marik tilted his head. "You know a lot about this."

He grinned. "I'm a thief – I know about the law."

Marik just laughed. "You're a bad thief if you've been caught enough times to know."

Bakura just shrugged, smile still tugging at his lips. "I haven't been caught in years. Anyway, we'd better get going or you'll never get those bandages off."

Marik stood up, face falling slightly. "Yeah..."

Bakura rolled his eyes as they left the flat, locking the door behind them. "What are you worried about now? You ought to be happy."

Marik bit his lip as they walked down the street, shivering slightly in the frosty air. "I am."

Bakura gave him a sideways glance. "Yeah. Sure seems like it."

"Shut up." Marik swatted him away.

"Seriously Marik, what's bothering you? You won't have to worry about getting up twenty minutes earlier every morning to change the bandages anymore," Bakura grinned. "That's a good thing for both of us."

Marik scoffed, saying sarcastically "Oh yeah, I'm very happy that I can finally lose all protection on those...on my back. Now would you just drop it please?"

Bakura stopped in sudden understanding. "...Oh."

Marik kept walking, hands in his pockets, so Bakura jogged to catch up. He reached out and took the Egyptian's hand; something that surprised Marik, as he was rarely outwardly affectionate, especially out in public like this. He shot the pale teen a curious glance, but Bakura remained looking steadfastly ahead. "You should have said, Marik."

"Said what?" Marik frowned at him.

"Why you're worried about losing the bandages. You'll have to actually see the scars now, won't you?"

"I thought I said to drop it?" Marik glared.

Bakura smirked. "I didn't listen to you. And you don't need to worry about the scars, they don't change anything."

"They change everything," he hissed. "Now will you shut up about it please?"

"No." Bakura frowned at him. "Why do you think they change anything?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I have to go around being constantly reminded how much of a frigging failure I am to my family," Marik responded sarcastically. "I'll always be an outcast, I know, but hey, what's to worry about? Never mind that my sister won't talk to me and my brother doesn't look at me the same, cos I moved out and let them all down..."

Bakura stood still in the middle of the crowded street, tugging Marik around to face him. "Stop it."

Marik drew in a breath, not meeting his eyes. "Why? It's all true. I'm a failure and I always will be; I don't need some stupid _marks_ on my back to constantly remind me of that."

Bakura sighed. "It isn't true."

Marik glared at him. "Shut the hell up. You don't know what I'm talking about, and why do you care anyway? You can walk away from this. I can't."

Bakura lifted a brow. "I can't either."

Marik blinked. "Huh?"

"I can't walk away from you, Marik." Bakura replied matter-of-factly. "And stop being so bloody self-pitying – you have nothing to worry about. Your crazy dad stabbed you. End of story."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Not necessarily," Bakura replied. "But this is." He pulled Marik into a quick kiss, ignoring the slightly disgusted looks from the passers-by. Marik blinked at him, and despite himself there was a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Bakura smirked. "Crisis over now? Cos we're going to be late."

Marik's smile grew and took his hand, tugging him down the street and towards the hospital.

* * *

"Well, that all looks good!" The nurse smiled brightly as she removed the last bandage and threw it into a waste bin. "Yes, you've healed very nicely Marik."

The Egyptian just sighed glumly. "Great."

"Exactly!" The nurse offered him his shirt again as she walked over to her desk, and he pulled it on with a slight wince. Bakura smirked at him. "Grow up, kid."

Marik glared back. "Shut it, oldie."

Bakura just laughed. "You need to work on your insults."

"Oh, I have several names I could call you, but they wouldn't be very appropriate in front of the nurse," he responded with a sweet smile. Bakura just rolled his eyes as the nurse turned back around and handed Marik a bottle. "Use this salve when it gets sore – it will probably ache for a few days and you might get the occasional twinge after that. They've healed very well, though, so you shouldn't be in too much pain. Come back if you reopen them or they start bleeding though, ok?"

Marik took the bottle with mumbled thanks, hopping off the bed and heading for the door. "That's all, right?"

The nurse nodded with a smile. "Yep, that's your lot. I hope not to see you for a long time, ok?"

Marik just nodded before pulling the door open and heading out with Bakura in tow. When they were once more walking down the street the older teen turned with a frown. "Are you going to be alright at school?"

Marik just sighed. "I'll be fine."

"You know, if you're not feeling up to it we could just go back home..."

"I am not skiving off school," Marik laughed. "Get the hell out of here, you bad influence."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you later. And be careful, ok?"

"Sure thing, Fluffy." Marik winked and turned, heading for the school and ignoring Bakura's indignant shouts behind him.

"Don't call me that bloody name you bloody stupid kid!"

* * *

Marik arrived at school at the tail end of lunch break and headed to his usual bench, finding Ryou once more sitting with Yugi and co. He grinned as Ryou looked up and shot him a relieved look, standing up to meet him. "Thank God you're here – I'm not sure how much longer I could have put up with their bickering."

Marik laughed as they sat down. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"Oh, they're not nasty or anything," Ryou commented, leaning on his hand. "They just bicker a lot. And then Joey kept trying to convince me to ditch you because you're an antisocial freak, apparently..."

Marik laughed. "Just grin and bear it. And then when you can't do that anymore, punch them in the face."

Ryou stared at him. "...You've been spending far too much time with my brother."

Marik just laughed. "As I remember it, that's entirely your fault."

"Yes, well," Ryou flushed a little. "You were both being ridiculous. And I meant for you to rub off on him, not the other way round."

"Give me time," Marik said wisely, digging out his lunch.

"Hey, Mar?"

That accented voice was unmistakeable, and Marik rolled his eyes before growling "What, Joey?"

The tall blonde shifted a little uncomfortably. "It's just, we heard you were in hospital..."

"Where did you hear that?"

Ryou flushed slightly. "Um, I may have let slip..."

Marik just sighed. "Fine. Yes, I was in hospital. And?"

Yugi came over and whacked Joey's arm. "Sorry Marik. We just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine," he responded evenly. "It was a routine check up. Leave me alone now, I want to eat before lunch is over."

"We were only trying to be nice," Joey muttered.

"Well, if you could go do that somewhere else I will be eternally grateful," Marik smiled, wide and insincere. Just as they walked off and he was about to take another bite the whistle for the end of lunch blew, and he groaned. "Oh, fantastic. Could this day get any worse?"

Ryou just rubbed his arm sympathetically as they headed off to class.

* * *

As it turned out, the day could get a lot worse. Marik endured several sympathetic looks from students and teachers alike in all of his lessons, one teacher even calling him up in front of the class and discussing loudly that if he ever needed a talk or to take time off, all he had to do was ask. It took all of his self control and a stern glare from Ryou not to walk out of the school right then and there.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" He complained loudly after school as they climbed the stairs up to the flat. "I don't need them constantly reminding me just how messed up my life is."

"They're only trying to help," Ryou responded sympathetically.

"Well they're not very good at it," Marik said scathingly. He sighed at Ryou's hurt look. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap. It's just been one of those days – you know I got a letter about dad's trial this morning?"

"Oh?" Ryou frowned as he opened the door to the flat. "Why?"

"I have to attend a hearing," he sighed, but perked up slightly at the smells coming from the kitchen. "Bakura? Are you cooking?"

"Of course I'm bloody cooking. I'm hungry. And you're late."

Marik just laughed, rushing up behind him and breathing in deeply. "That's my favourite!"

"I know, idiot," Bakura replied shortly. "Just sit down already. You too, Ryou."

"This is really nice of you, 'Kura," Ryou commented happily. "I don't remember you ever voluntarily making dinner before."

The older teen just shrugged as he served them. "Marik needs cheering up."

"Too right I do," the Egyptian huffed. "I've just had the day from hell."

"Don't speak too soon, it isn't over yet." Bakura winked and Marik blushed. Ryou just sighed and started eating.

"That was really good," Marik sighed happily as they finished. "When did you learn to cook so well?"

"Mum," both brothers responded, grinning at each other.

"You were always better than me though," Ryou commented.

Bakura snorted. "That's cos you were always too busy messing around with Amane to pay any attention to what mum was saying."

"We were not messing around!" Ryou glared, cheeks turning pink. "Amane liked to play!"

Bakura just rolled his eyes. "That's what you always said, but you'd always just disappear with her whenever mum was trying to show us something."

"Well I still seem to do alright."

"Not as good as me though," Bakura smirked.

Marik grinned at them. "You still bicker like little kids."

Ryou laughed lightly. "You should have heard him and Amane when they got going. The neighbours used to complain about all the screaming."

"We weren't that bad," Bakura sniffed. "She was just easy to tease."

Ryou smiled softly. "Yeah, she was. I miss her a lot."

Bakura frowned, stalking into the living room. "I cooked, so you two can wash up, alright?" They heard the TV flicker on and Marik sighed.

"Come on – you dry, I'll wash," he said with a grin. Ryou stood up, taking a tea towel as Marik filled the sink with water.

"'Kura never likes to talk about them," he said quietly.

Marik smiled at him a little sadly. "It must be difficult, when you know you won't see them again."

Ryou winced slightly. "I-I know. I just don't want to forget..."

"You won't," Marik dumped the plates unceremoniously in the sink and started to scrub. "Talk to me about them – I'd love to know more."

"Really?" Ryou looked up hopefully, and Marik nodded. He smiled happily and started talking, telling Marik all the games they would play as children, how they used to bicker all the time but always make up before bed-time, and how Amane was the only person to ever make Bakura cry. "And then mum would want to tear her hair out sometimes, we would drive her so wild!" Ryou laughed a little sheepishly. "Bakura was a nightmare, out stealing all the time, or always brought in for fighting, and I was too shy to really socialise, so I'd just sit in my room on my own all the time. Amane was a dancer – she'd practise any time of the day or night, and she'd scream at you if you interrupted. Mum was taking her to her first national competition when...when they had the accident."

Marik had finished washing up by now and was looking at him, eyes sad but slightly curious. "What actually happened that day? If you don't mind me asking..."

Ryou drew in a shuddering breath. "I was at home on my own, doing some homework – it was a Saturday. The phone rang and I left it – I hated talking to anyone, especially strangers - but it kept ringing. I was so scared, but in the end I picked it up. Turned out to be the police, and at first I thought 'Kura had done something though it had been years since he'd been caught, but then they said...they said they'd found this number on a woman, and did I know her...they described her and I knew it was mum. And then they said they'd found a girl with her..."

Marik rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry Ryou, you can stop if you want..."

Ryou shook his head, gasping slightly. "No, I...It helps to talk about it. They asked me to go to the hospital but I was frozen, I didn't know what to do...if 'Kura hadn't come in then and asked me what was wrong I don't know what I'd have done..."

"You'd have called me anyway," Bakura said from the doorway. Marik jumped slightly and looked at him, but his eyes were faraway. "You did fine, Ry – you've always been fine without me."

Ryou sniffed. "Not really. But thanks." He turned back to Marik. "When 'Kura understood the situation he drove us straight to the hospital, but we were too late for mum. She was dead on impact, but Amane..." he trailed off, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Amane was in a coma for four days," Bakura said impassively, still leaning against the door frame. "But she died. And we came to America."

Ryou sniffed. "Only cos dad wouldn't help us."

Bakura's face darkened. "I don't even want to think about that man. No Marik, don't ask."

Marik closed his mouth. "Alright, I won't push it. This has been a horrible day – can we finish up with something fun?"

"Like what?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"I have a plan," Marik grinned. "Bakura keeps telling me he has a great poker face – why don't we test him?"

Bakura lifted a brow. "Gambling? From you?"

Marik pouted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Bakura smirked. "I just assumed you were too goody-two-shoes for that."

Marik glared. "For that comment, Ryou and I are going to be a team. Against you. We are going to kick your ass, Fluffy."

"That's a little unfair."

"Deal with it." Marik grinned as he got a pack of cards from Bakura's room and they all sat down to the table.

It turned out Bakura wasn't lying about being good though, and despite doing their level best Bakura still thrashed them, and until Marik threw the cards down with a snarl and stalked off to bed.

Bakura and Ryou shared a look before bursting into loud peals of laughter.

**So yeah, mostly filler, sorry about that :S Next chapter out very soon though, and I promise more happens! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading XD - Jem**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I feel quite guilty because this is basically another filler chapter. But the next one is packed with plot, and I am hoping to get it out later tonight (probably very late, but still) :P Anyway, try and enjoy as much as possible. - Jem**

A small snuffling noise woke Bakura one night. He rolled with a muffled groan, just barely cracking his eyes open to take in one harsh glance of his still-dark room, before closing his eyes again and burying his face in the pillow, arms thrown out haphazardly. His quiet breathing filled the room for a few minutes before he realised what was wrong – Marik wasn't there.

He was instantly alert, shooting upright with wide eyes as he searched his room for a sign of that silly Egyptian. He scoured the clothes strewn across the floor and realised that Marik's were gone, as was his medical kit. With a sigh Bakura rose, pulling on a robe as he stalked out of his room, tilting his head as he listened to the quiet apartment. The silence weighed heavily for a few moments until there was a muffled squeak from the bathroom, followed by a low hiss.

Bakura pulled the door open, moving silently, and leaned against the frame unnoticed. Marik was standing bare-chested in front of the mirror, twisted round so that he could see his back. There were tear tracks on his cheeks as he reached up with one hand, shuddering as his fingertips just lightly brushed the scarred skin, hovering carefully. His eyes never left the mirror as he reached for the medical kit, scrabbling clumsily for the bottle of salve, dropping it in his haste to get it open. It hit the floor with a dull _thump_ and rolled lazily, coming to a stop at Bakura's feet. Marik's eyes followed it, widening when they saw Bakura, travelling slowly up his thin frame to finally meet his eyes.

Marik bit his lip, and fresh tears squeezed their way through his lids.

Bakura bent down, not breaking eye contact, and scooped up the bottle of salve before taking a step towards Marik, who backed away hesitantly, fear in his eyes. Bakura stopped short at that expression, tilting his head. _It's just me, Marik – just me._

The Egyptian drew in a shuddering breath as Bakura advanced again, but he held his place, trembling slightly. He couldn't hold back a small yelp as the older teen's arms wrapped around him, bringing him forwards into his chest and kissing the top of his head. "It's ok, Marik" he breathed into his hair, hands carefully avoiding the scars as he held him close.

Marik shook his head, voice muffled as he replied "No it isn't."

Bakura took hold of his shoulders, holding him at arm's length and regarding him sternly. "Why?"

Marik's eyes hardened. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No." Bakura was firm. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Everything's wrong with me," Marik mumbled, expression hopeless.

Bakura growled softly. "You do not sound like you at the moment. Wake up, Marik."

"What?" Marik stared at him dejectedly. "This is who I am now. I can't move past this; I can't forget it."

"I don't want you to," Bakura replied simply.

Marik's jaw fell open slightly, eyes clouded with pain. "You want this? You want me to be in pain?"

"Of course not..."

"Because that's what I will be!" Marik pulled away from him, shaking his head angrily. "These damn scars will always hurt, and I'll never be able to forget how I got them, who gave them to me..." He shuddered, drawing in a heavy breath, chest heaving. "And you don't want me to forget? You want them?"

Bakura folded his arms. "You misunderstood."

"Oh, really?" Marik's voice dripped. "You'd better explain then because I can _never_ forget this..." he choked and stopped, squeezing his eyes shut. "This frigging' _hell_ that I'm gonna have to live in now, constantly reminded of my failure, my pain, when all I was trying to do was live an actual damn _life_, not just stay locked up in that frigging house like my siblings seem oh-so-happy to do, never mind that my blood still stains the carpet..."

Bakura took his shoulders again as the tears started falling, and he drew him back into his chest. Marik struggled, trying to pull away, but Bakura just pulled him closer, waiting for him to calm down a little. When the gasping breaths had stilled somewhat he took his shoulders again, and made to turn him round.

Marik froze. Fear touched his eyes.

Bakura lifted his thumb and gently brushed Marik's cheek. _It's just me._

Marik blinked, going limp and reluctantly allowing Bakura to turn him around, squeezing his eyes shut as he bared his back for him to see.

Bakura just stared for a moment. The scars had only healed in the sense that they were no longer bleeding – the deep gashes were still painfully obvious, the tan skin still stretched and scraped unnaturally as Marik's shoulders shivered with his sobs. Bakura held him steady before slowly, agonisingly, moving one fingertip to brush the first scar.

Marik went rigid.

Bakura kissed the back of his head as his finger traced the pattern. "I don't want you to forget them," he breathed gently, "Because they are now a part of you. These scars brought you to my door, and to my house. I will never be sorry for that."

Marik didn't move.

Bakura stepped back slightly, uncapping the bottle of salve and dipping his fingers in it, tracing the scars lightly once more, feeling Marik relax imperceptibly this time. When he was done he put the salve back in the medical kit and placed it in the cupboard above the sink, surprised when arms wrapped around his waist. Marik rested his head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Bakura just smirked, turning around and pulling him close. "Just don't disappear in the middle of the night again. You need help, ask for it. Got it?"

Marik closed his eyes and leaned into him. "Got it."

* * *

School the next day was slightly better. The other students eventually took the hint that Marik wanted to be left alone (after the third broken nose, anyway) so Ryou and he spent the day passing notes and talking, deliberately avoiding the topic of the upcoming trial, instead laughing at their classmates and their work. Ryou had English just before lunch, but his class were let out early so he got to the bench before Marik, sitting down with a sigh. Yugi waved at him from the next bench, and he smiled. The smile turned strained when Tea turned round.

"Hey Ryou!" She bounded over to him with a grin. "What's up?"

"Um..." he smiled tentatively. "Nothing?"

She laughed brightly. "So how's Marik doing? We're all really worried about him."

Ryou blinked. "Oh, he's fine. Really. No need to worry."

"Well he always seems to snap at everyone..." she trailed off, frowning slightly. "Um, Ryou, is...is that guy staring at me?"

"What?" He blinked at her, confused.

She laughed slightly. "Over there, by the gate...I swear he's looking right at me..."

Ryou blinked and turned to look where she was pointing. A familiar tall figure with long white hair leaned casually against the gate, and he was indeed staring straight at them. Ryou laughed a little nervously. "Oh, ignore him. He's an idiot."

"You know him?" Tea looked over hopefully. "He's really hot. And I think he's still staring...maybe I should go over..."

"No!" Ryou jumped up instantly. "Trust me Tea, you don't want to...do...that..." he trailed off as she strode determinedly over to the gate. _This cannot end well._ Hurrying after her he caught Yugi's eye, and the short teen joined him. "What's she doing?"

Ryou laughed slightly. "She got the wrong end of the stick. That's my brother..."

Tea heard and stopped, turning to look hopefully at him. "Your brother? Ooh, I bet he has an accent just like yours! Please, can you introduce me?"

Ryou let out a nervous huff of laughter. "That really isn't a good idea..."

"I'd like to meet him too, Ryou," Yugi said. "Please?"

"Really, you aren't going to want to talk to him..."

Tea turned on her heel and continued towards the gate. "Come on Ryou! I can't talk to a complete stranger without an introduction!"

Bakura was within hearing distance now, and lifted an eyebrow at his little brother. Ryou ran towards him, overtaking Tea and whirling to eye her nervously, standing right in front of his brother. "Um, Tea, you should probably go back now, I've got this..."

"But I came all the way over here to meet him!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "The least you can do is at least introduce us."

Yugi caught up, panting slightly. "Please, Ryou?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked nervously up at Bakura. "Sorry, they saw you staring..."

He rolled his eyes. "I was not staring. I was trying to catch your attention."

Tea squealed slightly. "Ooh, his accent is even stronger than yours!"

Bakura looked mildly surprised before a smirk spread over his face. "I didn't know you had a fan girl, Ryou."

"I don't!" He jumped in shock. "That's just Tea, she's a bit..."

Tea interrupted by thrusting her hand in Bakura's face. "I'm Tea, Ryou's friend!" She gushed. "When he told me he had an older brother I knew I just had to meet you!"

Bakura just stared at her hand.

She wasn't dissuaded, of course. "So, you came over from England? That's so exciting! Is it much different from here?"

Ryou said a silent prayer of thanks when they were spared his brother's answer by the appearance of a blonde Egyptian who tore across the tarmac towards them, panting slightly as he threw himself at the older teen, ignoring Tea's shocked expression. "Bakura!"

The older teen laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around him. "Well, hello there."

Marik just giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up, of course." Bakura looked over his shoulder to catch Tea's disbelieving stare, deciding in that moment to have some fun. He drew Marik back by the shoulders before taking his chin in one hand and kissing him firmly. Marik was a little surprised at first, before he eagerly returned it, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck.

Tea turned slightly green, and Yugi looked away to hide his smile. Ryou just laughed nervously. "I'm so sorry about him..."

Tea just sniffed before turning on her heel and walking hurriedly away, Yugi following.

Bakura opened one eye and finally released Marik when he saw them walk away, turning to glare at his brother. "What the hell was that?"

"They just stormed over here!" Ryou breathed out. "Tea saw you staring and got the wrong idea."

Marik frowned. "She wasn't coming on to you, was she?"

Bakura snorted. "What, jealous Marik? She's the one who turned green."

"As long as she knows you're not available," Marik huffed, gripping his waist possessively.

"She does after that!" Ryou stared despairingly at the pair. "What are you even doing here, 'Kura?"

The older teen sighed, avoiding Marik's gaze. "I called that solicitor. He wants to meet Marik this afternoon."

Marik paused. "...ok."

"That easy?" Bakura laughed. "I thought you were going to scream at me again."

"...No." Marik pulled away with a grin. "Not yet, anyway. So we're going?"

"Yep. Come on."

Ryou frowned. "Um, Marik...are you really just going to walk out of school?"

"I've skived before," he waved him away. "And the teachers keep going on at me that if I need time off that's fine."

Ryou just shook his head. "You have been spending _far_ too much time with my brother."

Bakura growled softly. "Watch it, Ryou. And get back to class, you're going to be late."

"What, so Marik can skip but if I'm late you're going to yell at me?"

"Pretty much." Bakura flashed him a sharp grin. "Go on, be off with you."

Ryou sighed loudly before turning and stalking away.

* * *

Marik wriggled impatiently as they sat waiting outside of the solicitor's office. The room was warm so he had removed his school jacket, bunching the material in his lap as he nervously chewed on his lower lip. Bakura, by contrast, was the epitome of calm as he relaxed back in his seat, arms folded nonchalantly, stealing the occasional sideways glance at his Egyptian partner, who's knee was now jigging up and down.

Bakura eventually snapped. "Is it completely beyond your capabilities to sit still?"

Marik sent him a glare. "Well, _sor-ry_! I'm a little nervous, alright?"

"I can tell," Bakura deadpanned. "But jumping around like a scared rabbit is not going to help."

"I am nothing like a rabbit!"

"Just calm down." Bakura sounded faintly amused at Marik's indignation. "And what's wrong with being like a rabbit?"

Marik glared. "If anyone's the rabbit here it's _you_, Fluffy."

Bakura scoffed. "Oh please. Rabbits are cute; I could never be _cute_."

"I beg to differ," Marik sniffed, sticking his nose in the air.

Bakura glanced sideways at him. "You know, actually I think rabbits are a bit too big for you. Hamster might be better."

Marik's expression grew dangerous. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Or a mouse."

Marik whacked him on the arm. "I am _nothing like_ a mouse."

Bakura just smiled serenely. "You think that if it makes you happy."

"Well, if we're comparing each other to animals I know exactly what _you_ would be."

Bakura lifted an eyebrow. "Do go on."

Marik smirked, lifting a hand to run his fingers through the puffy strands of white hair that refused to lie flat. "With these kitty ears you're obviously a cat."

A hard stare was all he got in reply.

"Marik Ishtar?" The solicitor poked his head out of the door, smiling when the Egyptian stood up. "Come on through. Your friend is very welcome too, of course."

They took seats in front of the desk, and Marik looked cautiously at the solicitor, his nerves returning with full force. Bakura laid a hand on his thigh, quietly reassuring, and Marik shot him a grateful smile.

The solicitor cleared his throat. "Right, well I'm sure you're aware that we're here to discuss your appearance as a witness. Am I correct in thinking that it is the trial of your father?"

Marik nodded once. The solicitor hummed slightly, clicking away at his computer. "Yes, I see. So, have you been in a court before?"

"No," Marik licked his lips. "I don't really know what to do..."

"That's what I'm here for," The solicitor smiled. "Well, the hearing next week is just preliminary, so all you'll have to do is announce that you're willing to stand up in court as a witness for the prosecution – your name will be read out, and you'll just have to say that you agree to the terms of court. The actual trial won't be held until January."

"Oh..." Marik frowned. "So my dad will still be free?"

"Well, I don't know about that," the solicitor sent him a searching look. "His lawyers will no doubt file for bail, but looking at what he's charged with I'd say the chances of it being granted are pretty low."

"So he'll still be locked up?"

"Well, I can't say for sure but I would expect so."

Marik nodded, looking satisfied. "Good. And I hope they throw away the key."

The solicitor coughed. "Yes, well. When it comes to the actual trial you will be questioned in much more detail – is it correct that you want to appear in court, not as a screened witness?"

"Yes."

The solicitor nodded, tapping away at his computer. "Right, well that makes it easier on the jury. They like to see the faces of victims. So, you will be questioned first by the prosecuting barrister and then by the defence – they will want to go into a lot of detail, but if it any point you are uncomfortable or upset, or you just want to stop, a break can be called. Got that?"

"Got it." Marik swallowed. "So, I just answer they're questions."

"Yes. You'll be under oath, of course, so you must tell the truth, though I'm sure you would have anyway."

"I have no reason to lie," he mumbled. "I just want it over with."

The solicitor smiled sympathetically. "Yes, I'm sure. Do you have any other questions?"

Marik shook his head, but Bakura answered. "How long will the trial take?"

The solicitor blinked slightly. "Oh, um...most likely no more than a week, depending on the number of witnesses called. In light of the evidence, however, I can't see it taking too long."

"Evidence?" Marik's voice was cautious.

"Yes – I believe there are scars on your back? You may have to show the court..."

"I have to show them?" Marik sounded horrified. "What? Why?"

Bakura moved his hand to Marik's arm, rubbing soothingly. "Calm down, Marik."

"Calm down?" The Egyptian's eyes were a little wild. "I can't strip in court!"

The solicitor held back a smile. "It's just your back – so they can see exactly what your father did to you."

Marik squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to do that. I don't even want to think about them..."

Bakura wrapped his arm around the shaking teen's shoulders. "Calm down. It will get him sent away forever. And I'll be right there with you, alright?"

Marik just sniffed, leaning into his shoulder. "Promise?"

"Like I'd miss this," he scoffed. "That man should be killed for what he did to you."

Marik flashed him a small smile before sitting up and turning back to the solicitor, who had watched them curiously. "Well, I suppose I can manage it. Is that all?"

He coughed slightly, turning back to his computer. "Ah – yes, that's all I wanted to cover. You can go now, if you like, and don't be late to court – check the dress code as well, it's usually all black."

"But that clashes so much with my skin," Marik mumbled, making Bakura laugh.

"Come on, time to go," he chuckled. "Ryou will be home by now."

Marik turned back to thank the solicitor before following him out of the office, hurrying back through the streets to arrive at the flat again and trying not to think of the courtroom ordeal awaiting him next week.

* * *

When they got home Odion and Ryou were already cooking happily, Odion demonstrating how to spice food Egyptian-style. "'Kura, you have to learn how to do this!" The white haired teen cried happily. "It tastes amazing!"

"That's Odion for you," Marik smiled tiredly. "He's always been good."

Odion feigned shock. "A compliment, brother? From _you?_"

Marik whacked him with his fork. "Watch it, bro. I can still take you in a fight."

"I don't doubt it." Marik could hear the smile in his voice and looked away huffily. "Anyway, how was the solicitor?"

Marik bumped his head on the table. "Can we please not talk about it? I don't want to have to think about that trial anymore."

"Of course," Odion masked his worry with a smile. "You know Ishizu and I are witnesses too? So you won't be on your own."

"Of course he won't be," Bakura growled. "Because I'll be there too."

"And me," Ryou piped up, determination written all over his face.

Marik sent them all a small smile. "Thanks. But can we please change the subject? I don't want to think about it."

Bakura winked. "I can think of a way to take your mind off it, but I don't think we'll want company."

Marik flushed deeply and Ryou grimaced. "'Kura please! Trying to eat here!"

Bakura just grinned impishly. "Whatever."

Odion shook his head. "I don't know what Marik sees in you."

"Sometimes I wonder about that too," Marik mumbled, earning a whack from Bakura. "Ow!"

Bakura ignored him. "Grow up, kid."

"I am _not_ a friggin' kid, oldie!"

"Sure." Bakura flashed him a sharp-toothed grin. "So stop acting like one then."

Marik's expression grew dangerous. "Watch it, Kitty."

Bakura dropped his fork. "Do _not_ get me started on that again."

"Whatever, Fluffy." Marik turned back to his food with a grin as Bakura hit his forehead with his palm.

Odion laughed. "Well played, brother."

Ryou giggled. "Those names kind of suit you 'Kura. Maybe I should start using them more often..."

"Do it and you die."

"Bakura," Marik smiled sweetly at him, widening his eyes. "Will you please go and find a nice film for us to watch? No horror this time – I want to be cheered up."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Horror would cheer you up."

"No, Fluffy – it would cheer _you_ up. So pick something nice, please?"

"No."

Marik pouted, staring at him with shining eyes. "Please?"

"I...no...ugh, fine." Bakura stamped out of the room with a growl. "But you're washing up."

"There's a good kitty," Marik grinned, swallowing the last of his food and ignoring the stream of curses from the living room and the guffaws of Ryou and Odion beside him.

* * *

That night Marik lay curled up beside Bakura, head resting on his chest as he worried his lower lip. "Did you mean it earlier?"

"Hm?" Bakura was half asleep as he answered. "Mean what?"

"That you'll come with me to court?"

Bakura opened one eye to send him a glare. "Of course I bloody well meant it. As if I'd let you go there on your own."

Marik smiled slightly. "It's just – I don't know if...if I'll be able to..." he winced, and his back burned.

Bakura seemed to understand, his fingertips lightly ghosting over Marik's scars. "It's nothing to worry about. No one will be judging you."

Marik shuddered slightly. "It's just the idea of all those people looking at me...I don't know if I can cope..."

"Don't think of all the people." Bakura pulled him closer. "And get over yourself. You'll be fine."

Marik snorted. "You don't do sympathy very well, do you?"

"Nope." Bakura grinned.

Marik sighed. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything different."

"Too right, Ishtar."

"Seriously," Marik leaned up slightly to meet his eyes. "Do you have an aversion to saying my name or something?"

"Ishtar _is_ your name, stupid."

"_Marik_ is my name, stupid." He rolled his eyes slightly, leaning back down on his chest. "It wouldn't kill you to use it once in a while."

Bakura snorted softly. "You're one to talk. What's with calling me fluffy all the time?"

Marik grinned mischievously, fingering his white hair again. "Because you _are_ fluffy."

"I'm not bloody fluffy." Bakura grinned and swiped at Marik's sides, making him squirm. "You, however, are ticklish."

Marik whacked him, laughing. "Stop it. I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then."

"I would if you shut up."

Bakura just grinned and pulled him closer. "I'll be quiet now. Sleep, kid."

Marik just sent him a tired glare before closing his eyes and settling into sleep.

**So yeah, sorry that chapter was so dull. But next one makes up for it, I hope! And I will have it out as soon as I can! Bear with me :P - Jem**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, this is a giant of a chapter but it's to make up for the last two which have been mostly filler (congratulations on surviving reading those two rather dull ones!) :P There is finally some plot! Yay! Hope you enjoy XD - Jem**

The day of the hearing came around far too quickly for Marik's liking.

He stood nervously in front of the mirror, tugging at his black shirt and shifting as he bit his lip. He tried not to think about what he would have to say – he knew it was only a fraction of what he'd have to deal with at the actual trial, but still, the idea of airing all his family's private matters in such an open forum worried him, even disgusted him a little. There was also the small matter of actually having to face his family again – Odion would be there, of course, but so would Ishizu, and Marik still hadn't seen her since the day she'd found out about him and Bakura. And he would also have to face his father again – the only satisfying thing about that was that he would be stuck in the dock.

Marik looked once more at his reflection and adjusted the shirt again, tugging so hard at the material that a small rip appeared in the seam. He cursed softly, then jumped as arms encircled his torso and Bakura sighed "Would you just leave it alone? You look fine."

Marik leaned back slightly, frowning. "I hope I look more than fine."

"Well, obviously," Bakura grinned. "You always look more than fine – but you look best when you're wearing no clothes at all."

Marik shook his head, meeting Bakura's eyes through the mirror with a smirk. "Do you have a one track mind or what?"

"Well, yes," he responded, twirling a lock of Marik's hair in his fingers. "But I suppose that would be a little inappropriate this morning. It _will_ be all I'm thinking about at the trial, though." He tossed Marik a wink, and the Egyptian's cheeks darkened.

Bakura chuckled lowly, stepping away with a grin. "Glad to know I can still make you blush."

Marik shot him a dark look. "I can make you blush too, remember."

Bakura snorted. "You wish."

"I'll prove it, later." Marik turned back to his reflection, tugging once more at his shirt before leaving the room. "I've got to get through first though."

Ryou was already sat in the kitchen with breakfast laid out on the table – they had both got the day off school for this, but it was the last day of term anyway so they weren't missing much. He smiled at Marik as they sat down, asking "How are you feeling?" with concern apparent in his tone.

Marik breathed out. "Nervous. The sooner this is over with, the better."

Ryou smiled softly. "I'm sure it will be fine. We'll all be there to help you, anyway."

"I know, and I do appreciate it." Marik shot him a grin, though it fell quickly. "I just don't relish the thought of seeing my dad again, is all."

Bakura snorted. "I do. I want to see him up there in chains."

"'Kura, not helping," Ryou remonstrated with a glare, but Marik waved him away.

"No actually, it sort of does. I know my dad is never getting out – it's just, seeing him again will bring back memories. And the damage has sort of already been done."

Bakura glared at him. "If you're on about those scars again..."

Marik shook his head quickly. "Not just them, though they're a part of it. My relationship with Ishizu has completely disappeared, and even Odion's different. He treats me as if I'm, I don't know, _fragile_ or something."

"He is your big brother," Ryou pointed out. "'Kura treats me like that too. It gets irritating, but you learn to deal with it."

Bakura just flicked some food at him, which Ryou dodged.

Marik ignored him, smiling at Ryou. "That's true. Older brothers often are the most difficult to put up with."

Bakura glared at him. "Shut it."

Marik grinned. "Whatever. Let's go – I don't want to be late."

Odion met them as soon as they walked through the doors to the courtroom. "I'm so glad you're here," he smiled. "And early too! That's a first for you, Marik."

"Oh hush," the blonde sighed, chewing his lip. Now he was actually here, it all felt a little to real – he wasn't so sure he wanted to go through with this, but then, he wasn't here alone. He grabbed Bakura's hand to help remind himself of that fact.

The older teen just smirked at him. "Sorry Marik, but I've got to go."

"What?" Violet eyes widened, burning into him.

Bakura chuckled. "Ryou and I aren't allowed in the witness area. We're going to the gallery to watch – look out for me, ok? And don't worry; you'll be fine."

"You'd best be right," Marik mumbled, pulling him into a quick hug. "Go on, get out of here. Meet you after?"

"Of course." Bakura tossed him a wink before turning and leading Ryou out of the room. The smaller teen piped up "Good luck!" before following his brother out of the door.

"They're still hanging around then, I see." The distinctly female voice was achingly familiar to Marik, and he whirled round to find himself face-to-face with his sister.

"Ishizu!" He threw himself into her arms without even thinking of what he was doing, hugging her tightly and surprised to find he had grown taller than her in the month that they had spent apart.

She returned his hug without hesitation, pulling back and smiling after a moment. "It's good to see you, brother."

"You too!" He felt a small pang of guilt when he met her oh-so-familiar eyes. "I'm sorry...that we haven't seen each other in so long."

She sighed. "As am I, Marik. I just need a little time-"

"I understand, sister." He smiled tentatively at her. "I needed time to, when I first worked out what was going on. But I...I don't know, I probably should have come and visited you, or something..."

She shook her head. "It's fine, Marik. We're here for each other now, when we need support, right?"

"Always." He grinned back at her.

Odion let out a relived sigh from the corner. "Well, I'm glad you two are speaking to each other at least."

Ishizu flicked him a cool glare. "Of course. We need to support each other on a day like today."

Marik gulped at that, thoughts once more returning to the full courtroom that he would soon be facing. The gallery was packed out – the story had received some coverage by the media, attracting many passers-by who wanted some gossip to tell their friends. Marik snorted slightly – this was hard enough without having to face the world and it's wife wanting to get a good gawp at the abused kid.

Odion seemed to follow his train of thought, and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "It will be over soon, brother."

"The sooner the better," he mumbled.

As it turned out, the hearing really didn't take very long at all. All that Marik had been required to do was stand up in the witness box and announce that he was happy to appear as a witness for the prosecution. He swallowed his nerves, pleased that his voice didn't shake, and his eyes searched the gallery frantically until they met a pair of flashing crimson. Bakura smirked at him, holding his gaze the entire time he spoke. Marik didn't even spare one glance to the person leering at him from the dock.

Once Ishizu and Odion had also said their piece the court was adjourned until January, when the full trial would take place. Marik tried his hardest not to think about that.

When the three siblings stepped out of the witness area Marik made a beeline for Bakura, wrapping his arms around the older teen and resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you for being there," he murmured. "You helped me to say it."

Bakura chuckled into his hair. "Anytime. But you might want to back off a bit – your sister looks a little strangled."

"Well, she'll just have to deal with it, won't she?" Nevertheless Marik let him go with a sigh, stepping back and turning to face his siblings. Ishizu's expression was indeed a little strained, though she forced a smile at her brother's questioning glance.

"It was nice to see you, Marik," she offered with a smile. "But I'd better get going, I'll be late for work."

"Oh-ok." Marik looked a little saddened. "You know you're always welcome to visit, don't you?"

She nodded, not quite able to hide the pained expression that flashed across her face. "Same to you, Marik. It would be good to see you again."

He nodded, forcing a smile and trying not to think about going back to that house where his father had held reign. "Perhaps, sister."

She smiled once more before turning to leave, only for Ryou to jog after her. "Um Ishizu, sorry can I talk to you for a sec?"

She looked surprised but nodded, leading him outside. "Of course, Ryou."

Marik raised a brow as they headed out of hearing distance. "Um...what's with that?"

Bakura just laughed. "Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about."

Marik shot him a look. "What are you up to?"

"It's really nothing, brother," Odion agreed with a grin. "I'd better get going too – we don't all have days off, you know."

Marik thwacked him on the arm. "What's going on?"

"Bye, brother!" He tossed a grin over his shoulder as he left, so Marik turned his questioning gaze on Bakura.

"Sorry, Marik," Bakura smirked. "Ryou would kill me if I told."

"What is this about?"

Bakura just shook his head, smiling as his little brother returned. "You'll see soon enough. Shall we get going?"

Ryou nodded. "Sure. Everything went to plan."

"Good," Bakura responded with a sharp-toothed grin. "So she agreed?"

"More than that - she actually thought it was a good idea. Not so much when she found out it came from you, though."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Naturally. Why does your sister hate me, Marik?"

Marik glared at them both. "Tell me what's going on. Now."

He was met with identical grins. "No, Marik."

The Egyptian huffed. "I'll find out one way or another."

"Not yet you won't," Bakura responded. "I feel like eating out – you two are on holiday now anyway, yes? We should celebrate."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "On one condition – you actually pay for it this time."

"You're such a buzz kill, Ry."

Marik whacked him. "He's being legal. And considering we've just walked out of a courtroom I think that's a very good idea."

Bakura glared at him. "Whatever."

* * *

They rest of that week passed in happy domesticity – Marik even worked up the courage to visit Ishizu one day. Bakura offered to go with him, but Marik shook his head. "Sorry Fluffy, but this is something I need to do on my own. And to be honest, flaunting my relationship with you in front of my sister isn't really going to help matters."

Bakura shrugged. "Guess that's true. But she seriously needs to get over her prejudices. You're happy – that's all she needs to worry about."

Marik sent him a smirk. "How do you know I'm so happy?"

"Well, come on – who wouldn't be if they got to sleep with me every night?" Bakura winked, breaking into raucous laughter when Marik, predictably, blushed.

"Just shut it and stop being so big-headed, Fluffy." The Egyptian stalked out of the flat without a backwards glance, tossing over his shoulder "And you'd better have dinner ready when I get back!"

Marik couldn't deny, however, that he would have appreciated Bakura's tall frame next to him as he treaded the familiar streets, shivering in the cold December air. Many houses were decorated with Christmas lights now, the festival being less than a week away, but Marik found little joy in them, focusing instead on not hyperventilating as he edged closer and closer to the house of his nightmares. _Dad isn't there anymore though_, he reminded himself. _It's just Ishizu and Odion. Your family. Be happy that you're going to see them!_ It was never quite enough to rid himself of the memory of that knife flashing down to pierce his back though. _And people wonder why I'm so messed up..._

He froze when he reached the front gate, swallowing bile before working up the courage to step up to the door and knock twice, loudly. It flew open almost immediately and Ishizu caught him in a tight hug, breathing into his ear "Thank you so much, Marik. Thank you for coming alone."

He pulled back slightly with a frown, edging into the house and pushing down the wave of unpleasant memories that accompanied it. "I still don't know why you have such a problem with Bakura, though. Why is it so hard for you to accept who I am?"

Ishizu bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. "I have no problem accepting _you_, brother. But that boy corrupted you, I'm sure – if you hadn't met him you could be settled down with a girl..."

Marik chuckled slightly. "I also wouldn't be anywhere near as happy. Or possibly even here at all – Bakura was the one who called the ambulance when dad attacked me, remember?"

Her cheeks darkened at that. "I am sorry. I'm sorry you felt like you had to run to the likes of him for support, but I would have helped you if I could."

He waved her away. "I didn't mean it like that, sis – I know you did what you thought was right. And the what do you mean by the _likes of _Bakura anyway?"

She shook her head with a small smile. "I don't want to start an argument, brother. Can we please just enjoy the time that we have?"

"Sounds like a plan." He flashed her a smile, following her into the kitchen to be met by a grinning Odion.

"So, haven't killed each other yet then?"

"Not quite," Marik grinned, sitting opposite him. "But I do have a bone to pick with you – you too, Ishizu. Why did Ryou want to talk with you after the hearing?"

Ishizu smiled mysteriously, and Odion laughed. "Oh no brother, you won't get it out of us that easily."

Marik crossed his arms huffily. "I don't know what the big secret is. Bakura and Ryou refuse to tell me as well, but I _will_ find out soon enough."

"You don't have that long to wait," Ishizu responded with a small smile. "But you won't get it out of us."

He glared. "And here I thought you loved me."

"We do," Odion chuckled. "Which is exactly why we won't tell you. So you may as well drop it, because you won't succeed."

Marik tried unsuccessfully over the next few hours to make them tell him, but they remained close-lipped and eventually he just left them to it, promising to return soon as he headed out of the door and back to the flat he now called home.

_Well, that could have been a hell of a lot worse,_ he smiled to himself on the way, shivering in the frosty air. _At least Ishizu will look at me now. And I survived being back in that house! Maybe dad doesn't have as much power as I once thought he did._ Still, it was getting dark and his stomach growled with hunger so he upped his pace slightly, thrusting his hands deep into his jacket pockets. He felt a faint buzz from his pocket and whipped out his phone – Bakura had texted him. '_Where the hell are you?'_

He snorted softly, replying '_On my way, idiot. Where do you think?'_

It didn't take long for a reply to come through. '_If you're not home in three minutes I'm calling you.'_

He rolled his eyes but texted '_Fine, if it keeps you happy.'_ He was just pushing his phone back into his pocket when he felt a movement in the shadows to his left and whirled round, eyes wide. Darkness met his gaze, but he could have sworn he saw...

Yes, there...

Movement. A slight blink, a small breath. Someone was watching him...

Taking a breath, Marik said cautiously "Hello? Someone there?"

There was no reply, but he could hear breathing. He was definitely not alone...

Licking his lips, he said bravely "Look, I don't care what your game is, but leave me alone alright?"

Again there was no reply, and Marik swallowed, turning hesitantly and continuing on his way. There was the smallest sound of a footfall behind him and he span round once more, positive that someone was there. Before he could catch a glimpse though a tall shadow was running back the way he had come, dark cloak flying out threateningly as Marik watched it leave.

He blinked, frowning. Something about that image was very familiar...If he could just put his finger on it...

He was interrupted by a loud, insistent ringing from his pocket, and pulled out his phone to see Bakura calling. With a sigh he flipped it open and said "Yes, yes, I'm almost home. Keep your hair on."

Bakura growled threateningly down the line. "_Just get a bloody move on."_

"Fine, fine! I can see the flat," Marik announced as he reached the building and unlocked the door. "I'm climbing the stairs, happy?"

"_Will be when I see you,"_ came the insistent reply, and Marik couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Miss me that much, did you?"

"_It's boring when you aren't here. I actually have to talk to Ryou."_

Marik snorted. "Hang up and stop wasting money. I'm right outside the door." He unlocked it as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, stepping into the flat to meet Bakura's crimson gaze burning at him from the kitchen.

"About bloody time too. What kept you?"

Marik shrugged, yawning. "I was trying to get Ishizu and Odion to tell me whatever secret it is you're all hiding from me."

Ryou gasped. "They didn't, did they?"

"No, unfortunately." Marik sent him a glare. "It better not be anything bad."

"Oh, no, I think you'll _love_ it, Marik" Bakura all but purred as he set the plates out on the table. "Come on, food's already cold cos of you, stupid Egyptian."

"A lesser man would be offended," Marik huffed as he joined them at the table.

Bakura snorted. "A lesser man than you would be a woman."

Marik just stared at him in amazement. "That's not only extremely offensive; it's also sexist."

"Whatever," Bakura grinned at him. "I just cooked for you – be nice."

"Well, it was kind of offensive, 'Kura," Ryou berated him with a frown. "But do you think we could have one meal where you two don't bicker at each other like an old married couple?"

Marik and Bakura looked at each other, faces splitting into identical grins. "No, I don't think so," they said in unison.

Ryou burst out laughing. "Well, you just agreed on something at least. Maybe I _will_ get to eat in peace after all."

"I wouldn't count on it," Marik advised as Bakura threw a fork at him, accompanied by a glare.

* * *

As the week went on Ryou became more and more secretive, often slipping out of the flat for hours at a time, claiming he was doing Christmas shopping. Marik would just raise his eyebrows and pester Bakura about it once Ryou was gone, but Bakura would tell him nothing. It led to some interesting scenarios though, as Bakura found more and more inventive ways of getting him to shut up.

Ryou walked back into the flat one day to catch them being 'inventive' on the living room sofa, and immediately raised a hand to cover his eyes. "Ew, guys please! Take it to the bedroom at least."

Bakura sighed, sitting up with a glare. "We're still fully-clothed Ryou, you don't have to look away."

"Well thank God for that!" Ryou still had his eyes firmly shut. "Will you please get off him? I don't want to see you doing that sort of thing on my furniture."

"It's _my_ furniture, actually, seeing as I pay..."

"Get up, Fluffy," Marik ordered from beneath him. "My leg's cramping anyway."

"Oh, is poor little Marikins in pain?"

"Just get the hell off me!" Marik laughed, pushing him away and sitting up. Bakura immediately pulled him into his lap though, kissing his neck just as Ryou opened his eyes.

"Urgh. Why did I ever think getting you two together was a good idea?"

"Sorry Ry," Marik managed to look a little guilty before Bakura kissed him again and he smiled.

Ryou shook his head. "Just keep your hands in appropriate places, alright?" He crashed onto the armchair opposite them with a loud sigh. "You should be thanking me 'Kura. I am doing all your dirty work for you, after all."

Marik was instantly interested, squirming off Bakura's lap and fixing him with a glare. "What dirty work would this be then?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou before flopping down and putting his legs up on Marik's lap. "Way to go, Ryou. I can't even shut him up whilst you're in the room, because you'll only get embarrassed."

Ryou just shrugged, eyes dancing. "Is that what you two've been doing the whole time I've been out?"

Marik blushed whilst Bakura just laughed. "You don't want to know the answer to that, Ry."

"No, guess I don't." He suppressed a shudder before sighing loudly. "You'll find out soon enough, Marik. Just make sure you're in the flat on Wednesday, alright?"

"Wednesday?" Marik frowned. "What's so important about Wednesday?"

Bakura snickered. "God, you're stupid sometimes kid."

Marik glared at him and pushed his feet off his lap. "Shut the hell up!"

"Nope." Bakura grinned at him and twisted round, laying his head in Marik's lap instead. "You'll thank me on Wednesday, anyway. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Marik just glared at him, running a finger through his hair. "It better be worth all this secrecy."

"Oh, don't you worry, it is." He flashed a sharp-toothed grin before closing his eyes in pleasure.

Ryou smiled secretly. _I have never seen you this happy, 'Kura. Thank you Marik, for changing my brother's life._

* * *

Marik woke up on Wednesday morning to an empty bed and a silent flat.

Frowning, he pulled a robe on and padded around the flat, peering curiously into every room. There was no sign of Ryou or Bakura anywhere, and he started to get a little worried. _Why would they just disappear like this? I know it's the morning of whatever surprise they've got planned for me, but I wish they'd give me some inkling as to what's going on..._

"You're supposed to be in bed." Bakura's voice sounded from behind Marik as he stood in the entrance to the kitchen, and he felt arms encircle his waist. "And that's _my_ robe you're wearing."

Marik just grinned, leaning back into his chest. "Well, you left me all on my own this morning – only seems fair I get to steal it for now."

Bakura growled softly into his ear. "You should know by now Marik – you _never_ steal from a thief." He swung the Egyptian up into his arms and carried him back to their room, throwing him on the bed and climbing over him quickly, capturing his lips in a kiss. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Marik's eyes widened. "OH! Is _that_ what you've been acting all secretive about?"

Bakura just shook his head. "I despair of you sometimes, Marik. If you had a brain cell it would be lonely."

"Hey!" He glared up at the white-haired teen. "That was insulting!"

"I know." Bakura just smirked before leaning down and kissing his neck. "You know you love it really, though."

Marik squirmed. "You're not getting away with it that easily. It's my birthday – you're meant to be nice."

"I can be nice in other ways," he purred silkily, nipping his skin playfully.

Marik just grinned. "I have a better idea."

"Better than what I have in mind? I highly doubt that...What do you think you're doing?"

Marik had grabbed Bakura's forearms and rolled, forcing him down onto the bed and straddling him with a grin. "Oh, this is _much_ better."

Bakura just glared. "I always dominate."

"Not _always_, if memory serves me correctly." Marik was trying not to laugh at Bakura's disgruntled expression. "And you know you love it really."

"I do not." There was a faint pink tinge to his cheeks though and Marik chucked seductively, leaning down to breathe in his ear.

"No point lying to me, Fluffy. And come on, it's my birthday – do things my way for once."

Bakura just grinned and kissed him harshly. "Get a move on then. Ryou will be back soon."

Marik grinned right back and started to pull of his robe.

A couple of hours later Marik was sat lazily in the kitchen eating a late breakfast when Ryou walked in the door, arms full of bags. "Happy birthday Marik!" He squealed, rushing over to give the Egyptian a hug. "Where's 'Kura?"

"In the shower," Marik replied with a grin. "And thanks. Where have you been all morning?"

Ryou tapped the side of his nose slyly. "All in good time. Now stay out of the living room, alright? I've got work to do."

Marik lifted an eyebrow. "Just what exactly have you got planned?"

"It would spoil it if I told you!" Ryou grinned at him. "It's Bakura's job to keep you occupied, so until he gets out of the shower just stay out of the living room, ok?"

"I'm back now anyway," Bakura yawned as he entered the kitchen, hair still dripping.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of a hairdryer?"

"It makes my hair stick up even more than usual if I dry it," Bakura replied with another yawn. "Ryou, get lost. You've got a lot of work to do."

Ryou stuck his tongue out. "You'd better thank me for this later, 'Kura."

"Whatever." He waved him away before turning back to Marik with a grin. "Any chance I can have breakfast too?"

"You know where the food is, Fluffy." Marik was watching him with a glint in his eye. "But eat quickly – I've got plans for you."

Bakura raised an eyebrow as he poured himself some cereal. "Was this morning not enough for you?"

"Not that, idiot," Marik shot him a glare. "You said your hair gets puffier if you blow dry it?"

Bakura froze, glaring at him. "I'm not letting you anywhere near my hair."

"Oh come on, it's my birthday!" Marik laughed at him. "I'm officially an adult – I'm sure I can be trusted with your precious looks."

"Oh no you don't." Bakura smirked at him. "No way in hell are you ever touching my hair."

Marik pouted, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

Bakura looked away resolutely. "Not happening."

Marik scrambled onto his lap once he'd finished eating, forcing the older teen to meet his eyes. "Please?"

Bakura shifted, trying to look away but Marik was insistent. Eventually he threw his arms into the air. "Fine! But I swear, if you do anything to me..."

Marik just laughed, jumping up and pulling him back into the bedroom. "Oh don't worry. You're going to look even better than normal by the time I'm through with you."

"I highly doubt that."

By the time Ryou was finally done in the living room and came back out to find Marik and Bakura, he doubled up in laughter at the sight of his brother. "Oh 'Kura, that's adorable!"

Bakura just glared. "Marik, you will pay for this."

Marik laughed as he finished brushing the last strand of white hair. He had used the hairdryer to full effect, making Bakura's already stubborn hair grow even wilder, accentuating the two bangs that stuck up like cat-ears from his head. Marik just hugged him from behind, pulling Bakura into his lap and petting his hair. "See, you really are a kitty now."

Bakura rolled his eyes, batting Marik's hand away though he made no move to get off his lap. "I am putting up with this because it's your birthday, but expect payback."

Marik just laughed. "Whatever, kitty."

Ryou eventually straightened up with a gasp when the intercom buzzed, and he left the room to answer it. Marik's eyes widened in shock when Ishizu stepped through the door to the bedroom, Odion in tow behind her. "Ishizu!"

Her eyes hardened a little when she saw Bakura on his lap, but she smiled anyway. "Happy birthday, Marik."

Marik stood up instantly, ignoring Bakura's complaints as he threw his arms around his sister. "I'm so glad you're here! Thank you for coming, I had no idea..."

"That was sort of the point, brother," Odion laughed, catching him in a bear hug when Ishizu had finally let him go. "Come on, in the living room – we want to give you our present."

"Am I allowed in there now?" Marik quirked an eyebrow at Ryou, who nodded with a grin.

Bakura stood up and took his hand, leading him out into corridor and pausing outside the living room door. "Go on – you first."

Marik shot him a quizzical look, and Bakura rolled his eyes. "Just open the door, idiot."

Marik glared at him but complied, and his jaw fell open as he stepped into the room.

Ryou had strewn banners and balloons everywhere, all announcing "Happy 18th Birthday Marik" in large bold letters. The sofa and armchair had been pulled back, leaving space for five bean bags placed in a rough circle around two small presents wrapped up in purple and gold.

Marik just gasped. He was speechless.

Growing up, birthdays were not something to be celebrated, and especially not his. For their father, all this day marked was the anniversary of his wife's death, and he would more often than not just punish Marik on his birthday. If Ishizu or Odion were caught giving him presents or making a fuss of him then father would lock all three of them up, so in the end they just gave up on trying. But now...

Now, his father was gone, and Marik was surrounded by the only four people in the world he truly cared about.

"Happy?" Bakura asked with a knowing smirk. Marik turned to him with a grin and kissed him in response, though he pulled away quickly when he saw Ishizu's pained look.

Ryou coughed slightly as they took their seats. "Marik, sorry it doesn't look like you have much but we clubbed together, so..."

Marik waved him away. "Are you kidding? I don't think I've ever got this much for my birthday!"

"Deprived childhood," Bakura muttered from his right side, earning a swipe. "Ouch. Quit it, kid."

Marik glared at him. "I'm officially not a kid anymore. So shut up, Oldie."

Bakura raised a brow. "I'm only a year older than you now then. So _you_ shut it, idiot."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Can both of you please be quiet? Marik, open your presents. Bigger one first, please."

Marik lifted a brow. "When did you get this bossy."

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's just I spent ages trying to work out what to get you – it's from Bakura and I together."

"Which means you picked it and he signed the card, right?" Marik grinned as his boyfriend glared.

"Don't be so ungrateful."

"Well am I wrong?"

Bakura growled. "Besides the point, Marik."

The Egyptian just laughed before pulling off the paper to reveal a very fancy looking camera. His eyes widened and he grinned, tugging Ryou into a hug. "Thank you! It's awesome."

Ryou flushed slightly. "Well, I thought it might come in useful with the next present."

"Which is from Ishizu and I," Odion added. "We clubbed together on this one, after checking with Bakura and Ryou that it's alright."

Marik stared at his sister. "You spoke to Bakura?"

She nodded, and Bakura grinned. "A little reluctantly, but she got there in the end."

Ishizu closed her eyes. "I am trying to be patient, brother..."

"I appreciate it sis," he replied with a grin. "We all know Bakura's a jerk, so just ignore him when he's an idiot. Which is most of the time."

Bakura glared at him. "You could be more grateful, brat."

Marik grinned. "Thank you for this lovely camera, Fluffy. And to break it in..." he raised it to his face and pressed the button, a flash tearing through the air. "...I now have a momento of your hair in kitty style. I'll treasure it forever."

Bakura roared and jumped on him, Marik just laughing and passing the camera to Ryou, who held it safely out of harm's way.

Odion coughed. "Um, Marik..."

"Right, sorry." He pushed Bakura off him and sat upright again, reaching for the next present. "Thanks, both of you for this."

Ishizu sent him a small smile. "Don't thank us before you know what it is."

Marik obediently opened the wrapping paper to reveal a small sheet of paper and two train tickets. A frown creased his brow as he read it through carefully. "This...this is a booking order for a long weekend away..."

Odion smiled. "By the beach. For two people."

Ishizu cut in here. "We thought you and Bakura..."

Marik stared at her with amazement in his violet eyes. "You booked a holiday for Bakura and I? _Bakura?_"

She smiled a little sheepishly. "I can tell how much he means to you, Marik, and I know I haven't been supporting you at all. This is my way of trying to show you that...that I'm happy for you. And whilst I'm not totally ok with it, I do want you to be happy..." she trailed off as Marik stood up, walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ishizu...this is more than I could ever have asked for." He sat back down and stared at her, violet eyes soft. "I honestly cannot thank you enough. I'm speechless."

"That makes a change," Bakura grunted, his voice gruff.

Marik turned on him. "Did you know about this?"

"Not exactly," he admitted. "They told me they were buying you a holiday. I assumed it would be with them..."

"I knew," Ryou piped up. "And I helped."

Bakura stared at him. "Ryou, you have no money..."

He shook his head. "I have some savings from what mum left me."

Bakura's mouth fell open. "You can't spend that money on me..."

"I can and I have." Ryou spoke firmly. "Mum would have loved to see you like this. And you and Marik never get to properly spend time alone together, not with me in the flat – so that's our gift to you. Time for just the two of you."

Marik and Bakura exchanged a look before both jumping on Ryou. He squealed and tried to wriggle away, but they both hugged him tightly before pulling back and sitting down.

"I can't thank you enough, Ry," Marik shook his head, cheeks dark. "All of you...this is just..." He was interrupted by the buzzer going.

Bakura frowned. "I'll tell whoever it is to get lost." He stood up to go over but Marik beat him to it.

"No way! You are not being rude on my birthday." He stuck his tongue out before picking up the receiver and speaking into it. "Hello?"

At the reply his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, tanned face turning ashen. Bakura stepped forwards with a frown. "Are you al..."

Marik just waved him away with one hand, mouth snapping shut as he gasped into the receiver, shock apparent in his features.

"_Melvin?!"_

**Kind of a cliffhanger there, sorry :P Next chapter out tomorrow though, all being well! I'd love to know what you think XD Thanks for reading! - Jem**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, next chapter, and apologies for that cliffhanger :P Melvin is kinda OOC, but I hope that's ok...I didn't want to make him too psycho straight away, though that may change later. Also, regarding possible deathshipping, I'm really not sure if it would fit with this story. If you have an opinion on it let me know, but I'm sort of leaning towards it not happening at the moment...I'm open to suggestions though XD Enjoy the chapter, it's a little short but there's some more backstory and of course some fluff :P Enjoy! - Jem**

Ishizu gasped, jaw falling open, and Odion's dark skin turned grey. They shared a shocked look before jumping up and heading towards their younger brother, ignoring Bakura's glare.

Marik shook his head at them, holding up the receiver. "But, but how...what..."

Odion laid a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on, Marik?"

Marik's violet eyes were wide with shock. "It's...it's him, he wants to come up..."

"_What?_" Ishizu took a step back. "How is he even here...?"

Odion shook his head. "We have to speak to him. Let him up!"

Bakura coughed loudly. "Will someone please fill me in? Just who do you want to let into my flat?"

Marik blinked, turning to him with an expression of total and utter shock. "I'm so sorry, there's something I haven't told you...I'll explain when he's up here?"

"Um..." Ryou looked a little scared. "But if it's just some random stranger..."

"Melvin isn't a stranger," Marik assured him. "We have to let him up!"

Ishizu frowned. "But how does he even..."

"_Will you just let me in please? I can explain when I'm up there."_ The voice from the receiver was dark and velvety, but equally forceful. Marik sent a hopeful look Bakura's way.

The pale teen sighed, holding his gaze. "Alright. But you'd better have a damn good explanation."

Marik grinned and pressed the buzzer. "Third floor, Melvin. Knock when you get here."

When the knock at the door came Marik ran straight to it, Odion and Ishizu hovering behind him as Ryou and Bakura stood back slightly, sharing one confused glance. Marik flung the door wide and stared in shock for a moment at the cloaked figure.

That dark voice chuckled, speaking softly in Arabic.

Marik's face split into a grin, and he threw himself at the tall figure. "Melvin! It's really you! Really actually you!"

The tall stranger grinned, picking him up easily and striding confidently into the flat. "Of course it's me. Happy birthday, by the way. But why are you speaking in English?"

Marik jumped down with a sheepish smile. "My friends who own this flat – they're English. It's only polite."

"Since when have you been polite?" Melvin just laughed before fixing Ishizu and Odion with a glare. "Aren't you two pleased to see me?"

Ishizu's eyes were wide with shock. Odion just gaped. "But you...how are you...what the hell?!" He roared with laughter, catching him in a bear hug. "You have got a _lot_ explaining to do!"

"You can say that again," Bakura growled. "Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

The tall stranger shot him a glare. "Just who are you, anyway? Why are my family in your flat?"

"The question is: what are you doing here? And wait..." Bakura's eyes hardened. "Your _family?_ Marik, what the devil is going on?"

Marik laughed nervously, walking over to take his hand. "Sorry Fluffy, I can explain..."

"Well you'd better get a bloody move on, because right now I am _very_ confused."

"Huh, yeah, I'm just in shock..." he ran a tanned hand through his blonde locks. "Um, this is my brother Melvin..."

Bakura's brows shot up, and Ryou blinked in amazement. "Your _brother?_ Why have you never mentioned him before?"

"I thought he was dead!" Marik took a deep, shuddering breath. "Then he just shows up here..."

Melvin chuckled darkly. "I never died, Marik."

"Then just where the hell have you been?" The smaller Egyptian whirled round to glare at him, still holding on to Bakura's hand.

Ryou coughed slightly. "Um, I think we all have a lot of questions right now...maybe if we all went and sat down...?"

Odion nodded. "Good idea." He led the way into the living room and they resumed their seats with Melvin sprawling out on the floor.

Marik just stared at him. "But how are you here?"

Bakura held up a hand before he spoke. "First of all, who is he? Marik, explain."

Marik turned to him, biting his lip. "I'm sorry I never told you about him, but it was hard to think about...I just wanted to forget everything that happened in Egypt..."

Melvin snorted. "Thanks, brother."

Bakura glared at him. "Just let him explain."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Well, you are in my flat..."

"Fluffy, please." Marik took his hand and gave him a beseeching look. "Just let me explain...Melvin is my older brother, like I said. We all lived together with dad in Egypt, and you'll remember when I told you about the abuse, I said Odion got the brunt of it because he was adopted?"

Bakura nodded, beckoning for him to continue. Marik looked down hesitantly. "That's not entirely true...You see, Melvin's the oldest, and dad always thought of him as more like a partner than a son – dad wanted Melvin to help him deal with us. But of course, he didn't agree with the abuse, so he tried to stop dad from hitting Odion, and me when I got older. Dad ignored him, of course, but Melvin got increasingly stronger. When he was old enough he got a job, and when he was earning enough to support us he moved us all in with him – this was maybe two years ago now? – but dad flipped, of course. We moved a lot to try and keep ahead of him, but he would always find us in the end. Melvin tried to make sure we were never on our own in the house, but he forgot to look after himself." Marik took a deep shuddering breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "One day, I was taking the day off school because I felt sick, so Melvin stayed with me whilst Odion and Ishizu went to work. But that afternoon I was feeling better so I went to school, but when I got home..." he blinked, fighting to hold back tears. "...I got home to find our house in flames, and my father standing cackling outside...dad had come round and set fire to our house, with Melvin inside..."

Bakura stared at Marik in shock as he shuddered, tears rolling down his face. He pulled him onto his lap, whispering "Why did you never tell me before?"

Marik blinked, leaning into him. "It was my fault...I shouldn't have gone into school, then I could have stopped him, but as it was dad just took me straight back to his house...then he went and found Ishizu and Odion when they finished work, and he brought us all over to America, saying we had to get away from the memories..." Marik's eyes leaked, and he clung onto Bakura's shirt. "So we were stuck back with him, and Melvin was gone..."

"I wasn't though, Marik." The dark voice was vibrant as Melvin watched him, amused. "I'm still here. And just who is that you're clinging so tightly too?"

Marik blinked and turned to face him, clambering awkwardly off Bakura. "Oh, um...this is Bakura, my...um, my..."

Melvin's face split into a grin. "Your _boyfriend?"_

Marik nodded sheepishly. "Um, yeah, sort of..."

Melvin burst into raucous laughter. "Gods brother, I'd have thought you could do better than _him_."

"_Excuse me?"_ Bakura hissed.

Odion glanced peaceably between them. "Can we save the fighting until later, please? Melvin, just where the hell have you been?"

He chuckled, leaning back. "Miss me that much, hey?"

Ishizu blinked at him. "I just can't believe you're still alive..."

"It's alright, sister," Melvin shot her a grin. "What Marik said is true – dad did come round after he'd gone back to school, but it wasn't to try and kill me. He was trying to convince me to ditch the three of you and go live with him. I told him to get lost, of course, but he wouldn't leave me alone – he kept going on about how you three betrayed the family name, and I was the only true Ishtar left, some crap like that. I told him to get out before Marik came home, but he just laughed and told me it was too late for that. He told me he'd caught Marik on the way to school, and left him beat-up in some alley. I ran out to look for him, of course – I searched every damn corner of that city for hours before I finally gave up and went home, only to find it burned to a cinder and you guys nowhere to be found. I sort of pieced together what must have happened, but I had no idea where you'd gone." Melvin shrugged. "I searched, of course, and I found someone who'd seen people matching your descriptions headed to the airport, so I knew you'd fled the country. I kept looking but you could have gone anywhere. But then, last week there was a story in the news back home about a local man who'd been locked up for abuse in America – it wasn't too much of a leap to assume it was dad. I caught the next flight over here and searched the city for a while until I ran into Marik."

Marik frowned. "What? When?"

Melvin grinned at him, flashing sharp teeth. "A couple of days ago. I was surprised you didn't recognise me, but I didn't want to blow my cover just then. So I ran when you heard me following you, but I doubled back and traced you up here anyway. Then I was just biding my time, watching the flat to see if the three of you were together, until I saw Odion and Ishizu arrive today and I remembered it was your birthday. So I ran out to get you a present, then came straight back." He tossed a small package at him with a grin. "Never realised you were living with your _boyfriend_, though."

"More's the pity," Ishizu sighed. Bakura glared at her.

Melvin snickered. "You're not the most popular person around, then?"

Bakura stared at him unblinkingly. "Your sister has a problem with Marik being gay, not with me."

"Really?" Melvin shot Ishizu a surprised look. "Why?"

Marik looked up at him hopefully. "You don't mind then?"

"Of course not," Melvin snorted. "I do have a problem with your taste, though."

"Watch it," Bakura growled.

Melvin rolled his eyes. "Don't try and sound threatening. You look ridiculous. What's with your hair, anyway?"

"That is your brother's fault."

Marik laughed brightly. "It suits you! You look like a kitty-cat."

Bakura glared whilst Melvin grinned at his brother, saying "You haven't grown up at all. Now open your present, quickly."

"Oh!" Marik eagerly unwrapped it, revealing a magazine all about motorbikes. "Wow, Melvin! You remembered!"

Melvin shrugged. "I couldn't get you the real thing, not yet anyway."

"I'm saving up," Marik turned the pages eagerly. "I want one just like this – that's it, the red one."

"Why the hell would you want a death machine?" Bakura asked, amused.

Marik shook his head. "You have _so_ much to learn, Fluffy."

"It does look pretty good, Marik" Ryou piped up. "Dad used to have one in England, you know."

"Really?" Marik's eyes were shining as he looked at his best friend.

Ryou nodded. "'Kura never liked it then, either."

"That's cos _you_ fell off it when you were five and cracked your head open, remember?" Bakura ground out. "I'm surprised you still like them."

"I'm not five anymore, am I?" Ryou sniffed.

Melvin shot him an appraising look. "Really? You look like you could be."

"Be nice," Marik said with a grin.

Melvin waved him away. "Whatever. Anyway, your turn. Fill me in on what's been happening whilst I've gone. What's with dad getting locked up? And why is it only happening now?"

Ishizu frowned at him. "We didn't want to turn him in. We had no choice..."

Melvin stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Why the hell wouldn't you want to get rid of him? Man's a bastard."

"Exactly!" Marik glared at his sister. "Ishizu has some crazy idyllic view of how are family is so perfect together, but we all know that's a lie..."

"Marik!" Odion sent him a glare as Ishizu's face turned stony.

"That's not true, brother," she said impassively. "After Melvin died – or we thought he had – I knew I had to keep as much of my family together as possible. I didn't want to lose another loved one, even including dad."

"How can you even think about _loving_ that monster?" Marik shook his head, looking away from her.

"He's still our father, Marik," Ishizu responded stoically. "You'll be sorry when he's gone."

"I'll be dancing on his grave," he muttered. Melvin shot him a grin.

"Since when have _you_ hated him this much?"

"I always hated him," Marik responded. "I just hid it so he wouldn't hit me too hard."

Melvin shook his head. "Anyway. When's the trial? I want to give evidence..."

"No!" Ishizu jumped up, staring at him in shock. "You can't! He'll get sent away forever if you tell the police what he did..."

Melvin raised a brow. "Isn't that sort of the point?"

"No!" Ishizu stared at him frantically. "If you give evidence, the police will want to know why we haven't mentioned you so far...the whole case could collapse!"

Marik frowned. "We can't let that happen."

Melvin tilted his head. "What's the real reason you don't want me giving evidence, sister?"

Ishizu hissed, but Odion raised his hand. "Calm down. We want him locked away as soon as possible, correct?"

Marik nodded furiously but Ishizu bit her lip. Melvin frowned at her before saying "Of course."

"Then this is the way to do it." Odion sat back, meeting each one of them in the eyes. "We stick to what we've said so far. Agreed?"

Melvin shrugged. "Sure. As long as he's out of our lives, I'm not really fussed."

"Good. That's settled then."

They passed the rest of the day readjusting to being back together, Melvin insisting on hearing everything that had happened whilst they'd lived in America. Marik deliberately avoided the subject of their father though, focusing instead on school, and then meeting Ryou and Bakura.

"So you live here now then, huh?" Melvin frowned slightly. "It's pretty small for three of you. Where do you sleep?"

Marik flushed slightly, and Bakura wrapped an arm around his shoulder with a grin. "With me, of course," he purred.

Ishizu's face blanched. "Wh-what? Marik!"

Marik's cheeks grew darker. "Way to go, Bakura."

"He asked," the pale teen shrugged.

Ishizu was scrambling upright. "But...no, why would you even..."

Odion laid a hand on her shoulder whilst Melvin burst out laughing. Odion frowned at him before turning back to her. "Sister, just try not to think about it. Marik's officially an adult now, after all."

Melvin quietened slightly. "Gods Ishizu, relax alright? You can't be surprised."

"I am actually," she replied coolly, sitting down again. "Aren't you?"

"Hell no," he scoffed. "Marik's always been gay."

"I have not!" He glared at his older brother. "I only just came out of the closet, after all."

"Took you long enough to," Bakura added calmly. "And you _have_ always been gay."

Marik elbowed him in the ribs, but Melvin shot him an interested look. "Huh, looks like we agree on something after all."

"If that something is the idiocy of your younger brother, then yes, I suppose we do."

Marik huffed. "You don't have to be so mean."

"But it's so much _fun_, Marik my dear."

"That's enough, 'Kura." Ryou tried to sound stern but it ended in a yawn. "Sorry. Been a long day."

Melvin shot him a look. "I keep forgetting you're there. You'd be my brother's boyfriend's brother then?"

"Ryou," he nodded with another yawn. "And your brother's boyfriend is Bakura."

Melvin frowned slightly. "Those don't sound like British names."

"Mum was Japanese," he said quietly. "I'm going to bed."

Bakura grinned at him, flashing sharp teeth. "Baby."

"Whatever, 'Kura. It was nice to meet you Melvin, you'll have to come back sometime."

"Sure," Melvin watched him out of the room before standing up. "Come on Ishizu, Odion – I'm guessing those two want some privacy."

Odion stood up to meet him, still slightly taller. "And what makes you think you can come with us?"

Melvin snorted. "You wouldn't leave me out on the streets."

"You've been _sleeping_ on the _streets_?" Ishizu sounded vaguely hysterical as she jumped up. "Oh, we've got to get some food in you!"

"I can look after myself, you know," he grunted. "And I've only been here a couple of days."

Marik just stared at him for a moment. "I can't believe you've been alive all this time, and we never knew..."

Melvin grinned at him, pulling him up into a hug. "I know, brother. But I'm back now, and don't think you can get away from me again."

Marik just laughed, hanging on to his older brother tightly. "Good. You're not allowed to just disappear anymore, got it?"

Melvin let him go and turned to Bakura. "Don't turn out to be a bastard. And look after my brother."

Bakura just smirked. "Likewise."

Melvin laughed. "Gods, my brother has awful taste. Catch you later, kiddo."

Marik waved his siblings away, briefly hugging Odion and Ishizu and thanking them once again for his birthday surprise, before closing the flat door and collapsing against the wall, sinking slowly down to the floor and resting his head in his hands. "I can't believe that just happened."

Bakura chuckled lowly, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You're telling me. I had no idea you even _had_ another brother."

Marik laughed sheepishly, resting his head on his shoulder. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just...it wasn't easy to talk about. I didn't want to think about what my dad had done to him..."

"Of course," Bakura replied. "But why didn't you tell the police when they were questioning you about your dad?"

"Because I thought Melvin was never coming back, and it didn't really seem relevant, and telling them that other stuff about dad was hard enough," Marik replied with a shudder. "Gods, I hate that man..."

"And soon enough he'll be gone for good." Bakura yawned, stretching. "Ready for bed?"

"In a bit." Marik stood up slowly and wandered back into the living room, looking happily at the decorations along with his small pile of presents. He scooped up the train tickets and holiday booking again, staring at them with a smile. "I still can't believe Ishizu agreed to this."

"Me neither," Bakura chuckled. "I never thought I'd be thanking _her_ for anything, although I will admit that spending time just with you sounds rather pleasant."

Marik grinned at him. "You know it."

"Now who's big-headed, hm?" Bakura pulled him closer, shooting the camera a disgusted look. "Though this is the last time I let you anywhere near my hair."

Marik pouted. "I think you look cute."

"That's the problem," he replied dangerously. "I am _never_ cute."

Marik just laughed at him, picking up the magazine and camera along with the details for their holiday and carrying them back through to their bedroom, tucking them away safely in a drawer. "Well, this has been the best birthday ever."

Bakura snorted softly as he climbed into bed. "You sound like such a child sometimes, you know that?"

Marik glared at him. "Deprived childhood, remember? That's what you said earlier, anyway."

"True," Bakura grinned at him. "Not deprived anymore though, are you?"

"Far from it," Marik clambered into bed and crawled over, curling up beside him. "I've just gained a sibling I thought was dead! I can't believe Melvin's back..."

Bakura wrapped an arm around him as he said "Yes, well, he's definitely..._interesting."_

Marik lifted a brow, rolling slightly to meet his crimson eyes. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Bakura shrugged. "It was just a bit of a shock."

"Too right!" Marik grinned. "I'm so glad he's back, though. You'll love him, I know you will."

Bakura snorted. "I highly doubt that. He didn't seem to like me much."

Marik flicked his arm lightly. "Don't be daft. And don't take everything he says at face value, either; he likes to tease me."

"Well, we have that in common then."

Marik huffed, rolling away and curling up with his back to Bakura. "Fine then. Be that way, idiot."

"What? You want us to get along, right?"

Marik made no answer, though a smile tickled the corners of his mouth. Bakura reached over and pulled Marik backwards, pressing his back into his chest and resting his head in his hair. "He isn't very tactful, though. I think you're sister almost had a fit when she found out we sleep in the same room."

Marik huffed. "Yes, well, you didn't have to tell her."

"Oh, I couldn't _possibly_ lie, Marik." Bakura could hear the laughter in his own voice, and Marik snorted.

"Oh, sure, you're honest when it suits you." He shivered slightly and pulled the covers up over them both. "Now hush, kitty. I'm tired."

Bakura growled softly. "I'm not a kitty."

"You are," Marik mumbled, turning to bury his face in Bakura's shoulder. "You're my cat."

Bakura just shook his head. "Why the hell am I with you again?"

"Search me," Marik sighed happily. "Now be quiet. Go to sleep."

"Sure, Marik." Bakura kissed the top of his head. "Oh, incidentally, Ryou has some ideas for Christmas he wants to run by you."

"That isn't going to sleep." Marik didn't even deign to open his eyes.

Bakura scoffed. "I know, stupid. Just, don't be surprised if he pesters you about it tomorrow."

"Why would he pester me? I don't even celebrate Christmas."

"You do now," Bakura chuckled. "Ryou will be shocked that this is your first. He wants to celebrate it with your family."

Marik just nodded. "Tell me tomorrow when I'm awake."

"Alright, kid."

"You can't call me that anymore. I'm an adult now."

"Hm," Bakura sighed. "I'll have to think of something else then, idiot."

Marik smiled as he felt sleep overtake him. "As long as it's nice..."

Bakura just watched him as he drifted off, kissing his forehead as his breathing settled into a peaceful pattern. "Don't worry love; I'll think of something."

**Yeah, in case you couldn't tell by now I'm a sucker for fluff :P Sorry for this chapter being quite short, but there's lots more plot to happen and I didn't want to rush anything by shoving it in here. Next chapter out soon - probably tomorrow, if not tonight - but then I'm away for a couple of days so not sure how much time I'll have to type. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for sticking with this story! - Jem**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another update, yay! Not much happens plot-wise here, but it was fun to write, even though thinking about Christmas in March is just plain wrong XD There is yet more fluff, so I hope that doesn't bother anyone, although if you've survived this long I guess it mustn't :P Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

The next morning Bakura woke before Marik for once, and he smiled down as the Egyptian slept against his chest. _When did I get so soppy? God Marik, you're ruining me._ If he was totally honest with himself though, he wasn't complaining – this happiness was something he could get used to.

There was suddenly a knock at their door, and Ryou chirped cheerfully "Are you decent? I want to talk to you about tomorrow!"

"Hush Ryou," Bakura said quietly. "Marik's sleeping."

"Well I was," the Egyptian mumbled. "Stop talking."

Ryou opened the door and bounced happily into the room, not even batting an eyelid at their undressed state. "We need to plan!"

"Not now Ryou," Bakura growled. "It's early."

"Not really," he disagreed, perching on the end of the bed. "And you can stay lying down – just nod at what I say, basically."

"What if we don't agree?"

"Well, that's why I'm asking, 'Kura." Ryou smiled sweetly. "It's about tomorrow – I think we should celebrate Christmas dinner with your family, Marik, but our flat isn't really big enough..."

Marik mumbled something incoherent into Bakura's chest.

The older teen laughed. "Sorry Marik, even I didn't catch that."

The Egyptian sighed huffily, opening one eye to glare at Ryou. "I said: my family don't even celebrate Christmas. But I'm sure if you want to do something, they'll let you go to their house."

Ryou nodded. "That's what Odion said, but I wasn't sure you'd be happy to go back there..."

"Oh, whatever" Marik yawned. "At this point I don't really care."

"Good!" Ryou grinned. "Cos with Melvin too it would be a bit of a squeeze in our kitchen..."

Marik's eyes widened and he suddenly shot upright, earning a slight growl from Bakura. "Melvin? He...he really came back, didn't he! I thought it was a dream!"

Bakura snorted, sitting up to meet him; Ryou looked away as the covers slipped slightly. Bakura rolled his eyes, stretching as he said "Well Marik, even _your_ imagination isn't good enough to bring back your secret dead brother."

"He wasn't a secret," Marik whacked his arm. "And he wasn't dead."

"No, but you thought he was."

"Anyway," Ryou cut in before the argument could escalate. "If we eat round your siblings' place Marik, we should probably bring our presents there too, so we can give them out at the same time."

Bakura lifted a brow. "Presents?"

Marik blinked slowly. "Presents! Oh hell, I haven't got any!"

Ryou laughed lightly. "Nor has 'Kura. So you should both go shopping today and get some. Alright?"

Bakura's brows lowered. "I don't shop."

"You do now!" Marik sent him a glare. "We have to get them something; they're my _family_."

"So? I never get Ryou anything."

"Well that's going to change starting now," Marik sighed loudly.

Ryou smiled slightly. "I don't mind. And the shops will be heaving, it being Christmas Eve today..."

Bakura groaned, flopping back onto the bed, but Marik grinned. "Come on Fluffy, it will be fun!"

"No, it bloody won't be."

Ryou's smile widened. "You might enjoy it – you'll be with Marik, after all. And sorry to be a pain, but could you get something for Melvin from me? When I bought mine I didn't know he existed..."

"Oh sure, I might just buy a joint one – I'll be using your brother's money anyway."

Bakura growled. "You will not."

"You're the only one that earns, Fluffy."

"I'm not bloody wasting my money. If I have to do this, we're stealing it."

Marik stared at him. "You can't steal Christmas presents! Even I know that much."

"I can and I will." Bakura opened one eye to glare at him. "If you're dragging me shopping we're paying my way, alright?"

Marik huffed. "Fine. But if we get caught, I swear I will kill you."

Ryou just closed his eye in despair. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that conversation." He stood up with a grin. "I'm going to wrap my presents. Have fun out!"

"We will!" Marik grinned as Bakura just groaned loudly.

* * *

"These are nice, don't you think Fluffy?" Marik held up the pair of earrings for the older teen's inspection. He barely gave them a glance before grunting noncommittally. Marik sighed. "Come on Bakura, you could be a bit more help."

"Sorry Marik, but I don't really know your sister very well." He flashed him a quick grin. "You're the expert on dressing like a woman, anyway – look at all your jewellery!"

"For the last friggin' time it's _cultural_," Marik hissed back. "So watch it Fluffy, or you won't be getting anything for Christmas."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I wasn't expecting anything, and I hope you weren't either or you're going to be disappointed. Also, don't call me that name in public."

Marik just laughed. "Whatever, Fluffy. And you'd have liked my present – it isn't the sort of thing you can get in a shop."

Bakura looked at him curiously, interest piqued despite himself. "And what would that be, hm?"

"Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," Marik winked. "You've missed your chance anyway, Fluffy."

"Don't call me that bloody name, kid."

"I am not a kid!" Marik glared before picking up a necklace and holding it up beside the earrings. "Do these match?"

"Don't have a clue, princess."

Marik's jaw dropped, and he whirled to face the white-haired teen. "What the hell did you just call me?"

Bakura shrugged, crimson eyes twinkling. "Well, you told me not to call you kid anymore, and you _are_ extremely effeminate..."

"I am nothing like a princess," the tan teen hissed.

"You _are_ asking my opinion on jewellery," Bakura pointed out.

"_For my sister_!" Marik looked irate. "I am _not_ a friggin' girl!"

"You sure as hell act like one," Bakura winked. "Now are you done deciding? Cos we need to get out of here."

Marik shot him one more death glare before turning back to the jewellery. "Yeah, I think Ishizu will like this. And I'm saying it's from you as well, alright? We still have to buy for Melvin and Ryou."

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get out of here."

"We need to pay."

"Sure." Bakura led them to the till, and Marik was surprised when he actually paid in cash. "I thought you said you were stealing today?"

"I am." Bakura flashed him a sharp-toothed grin. "I took that money from the till whilst you were so busy fussing over jewellery, princess."

"Don't call me that!" Marik sent him a glare before shaking his head. "And you're shocking. You can't be that good a thief – you were standing next to me the whole time!"

"Not quite," Bakura disagreed. "And I am that good. Stop here – Ryou keeps pestering me about a DVD he wants, I guess that will do as a present."

Marik's eyebrows rose. "You're actually helping for once? I'm impressed."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Shut it princess, and wait here. I'm going to get it."

"You'd better pay, Fluffy," he hissed, but Bakura just winked and disappeared. Marik wasn't kept waiting long before he returned, taking Marik's arm and walking away at a steady pace. Marik frowned at him. "You'd better not have stolen that."

"I got the present, didn't I?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever. As long as you don't get caught, I don't really care."

Bakura flashed him a rare smile. "And that, Marik, is precisely why I am with you."

"...Oh." Marik grinned – it was rare for Bakura to express any sort of sentiment verbally, although Marik was never in any doubt as to his feelings – his actions said it all. "Thanks, Fluffy."

Bakura just grunted, tugging him through the crowds. "So where next, princess?"

Marik glared at the nickname, but answered anyway. "Just Melvin now, but this is from Ryou too so it actually has to be good."

Bakura lifted a brow. "...And all the others don't?"

Marik snorted. "Yours definitely doesn't. Come on – you'll have to help me with this one."

"Marik, I didn't even know Melvin existed until yesterday. How the hell am I meant to know what he'd like?"

"Well, you're both psychos so that should help." Marik steered them into a department store, heading for the clothes department.

Bakura snorted. "He's not as much of a fashion freak as you, is he?"

Marik whacked his arm. "Shut up, Fluffy. And he likes wearing capes – his fashion sense needs serious work. Maybe we can help him with that. Plus, knowing him he'll have just come straight over here without packing, so he'll have maybe two outfits if we're lucky. He needs serious help."

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever. Just hurry up – I'm cold."

Marik grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Better?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Get off me, princess."

"Nope." Marik pulled them to a halt as they reached the men's section, scouring the racks before eventually pulling out a simple black top and leather trousers. "These ought to suit him."

"...I hope you're not expecting a response."

Marik grinned and shoved them into Bakura's arms. "Nope. But I _do_ expect you to pay for them."

Bakura just sighed before stalking towards the till, returning quickly. "Are we done now? Can we go?"

Marik tilted his head, thinking. "Are you sure just a notebook is enough for Odion?"

"I'm not bloody hanging around anymore," Bakura huffed. "We've got them all something – can we please go now?"

Marik shrugged. "Sure, if you don't want _your_ present."

"I already told you you're not getting anything," Bakura led the way out of the shop. "So I don't really care."

"Fine then," Marik sniffed. "If you want to be like that."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You already have me Marik – what more could you possibly want?"

Marik stopped short, then burst out laughing. "That's quite possibly the cheesiest thing to have ever come out of your mouth."

"Oh whatever." Bakura tugged him out of the shopping centre, cheeks slightly pink. Marik just grinned, allowing himself to be pulled back to the flat.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned grey and cloudy, with just a hint of rain in the air. Marik, Bakura and Ryou were strolling happily through the silent streets of Domino – well, Marik and Ryou were happy; Bakura was still complaining about being forced out of bed so early.

"Oh hush 'Kura," Ryou grumbled. "It's Christmas morning! Be happy for once."

"I don't bloody care what day it is," he grouched. "It's still far too early to be out."

Marik just grinned. "You'll be happy when you taste Odion's cooking. It's the best."

"I doubt he's better than me," Bakura pointed out.

Marik sniffed. "You're good, but you're not good with spices. Man, I miss Odion's food."

"Well, maybe you should just go live with him then," Bakura shoved him playfully.

Marik looked at him ardently. "He isn't so much fun at night, though."

Bakura smirked as Ryou blushed, glaring at them both. "Will you please keep that kind of talk to a minimum?"

"Fine, Ry." Bakura rolled his eyes. "We'll have to, anyway – Ishizu won't be happy."

"I wouldn't count on it," Marik groaned. "Remember how I said Melvin likes to tease me? He's _bound_ to mention something."

Bakura grinned. "I like him more and more."

Marik still felt a small sense of fear as they approached the house, but Bakura's firm grip on his arm made it much easier to bear. The fact that it was Melvin who answered the door with a grin, and the familiar smell of Odion's cooking streaming out of the kitchen, helped him too.

"Oh, so you finally decided to show up," the tall Egyptian said.

Marik sent his boyfriend a glare. "We would have been here much earlier if _someone_ had got out of bed on time."

Bakura just shrugged. "It's comfortable."

"Not _that_ comfortable."

"Marik would know, I guess," Melvin grinned wickedly at them before letting them in. "We're in the kitchen – Ishizu's done something magic to the table to make it grow."

"Oh for heaven's sake Melvin, it's called an _extension_ and it's not magic." Ishizu sounded slightly flustered as she waved them in. "Come, sit. It's great to see you, Marik."

"You too, sis," he grinned and pulled her into a quick hug. "It's nice to finally all be together again."

"With a few unwelcome additions," Melvin playfully glared at the two pale Brits as he sprawled out on a seat.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Ryou was quick to say. "We just knew Marik would want to be with you, and obviously Bakura wants to be with Marik, and I didn't really want to be alone..."

Melvin waved him away with a grin. "I was teasing – Ryou, isn't it?"

He nodded, looking away. "Oh."

Bakura snorted. "Ryou doesn't deal with teasing very well."

"Neither does Marik," Melvin said with wink. "Though I'm sure you've figured that out by now."

"Of course. Doesn't stop me from trying though."

Marik whacked his arm with a hiss. "Shut it, Fluffy."

"What did I say about that name, princess?"

"Don't call me that, kitty."

"Fine, _wee-wee."_ Bakura grinned as he played his trump card.

Marik's cheeks went dark as Melvin roared with laughter. "You told him about that, kiddo? Gods, you're stupid."

"I didn't mean to!" Marik flushed darker still as he sat down next to Bakura. "It just kind of slipped out!"

"How does something like that just _slip out?_" Melvin shook his head with a snort.

Bakura winked. "You really don't want to know."

Marik glared. "It was before we were together, asshole."

"Oh yeah, when you were still so deep in the closet you were trying to tell me you weren't gay." Bakura sent him a saintly smile. "Foolish princess."

"Oh just shut up, Fluffy."

"You know," Melvin said conversationally. "That's quite a good nickname – it suits your hair."

Bakura glared as Marik grinned. "Exactly! I knew you'd understand."

"Although," Melvin interrupted. "It suits your brother more than you, Bakura."

Ryou looked up at that, surprised. "What?"

Melvin just shrugged. "You look fluffier than he does."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "You clearly don't know Ryou. He's a devious little bitch."

Melvin looked surprised as Ryou glared. "I am not!"

"Sorry Ry, but you kind of are," Marik grinned. "You locked us in a room, remember?"

Melvin raised a brow. "I _have_ to hear this story."

Ryou's cheeks tinted pink as Marik laughed. "It's how he got us together, actually."

"In that case brother, I'd like to hear it too." Ishizu sat down opposite Marik, and even Odion looked over from where he was cooking to listen in.

Marik shrugged. "Alright, if you're interested." He launched into the story, explaining with a grin how Ryou had tricked them both into entering Bakura's room separately, forcing them to have a conversation.

Melvin shot Ryou a curious look. "Why did you do it that way?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "They'd been avoiding each other for about a week after I walked in on them kissing. It was getting seriously awkward."

"Sure," Melvin leaned forwards slightly. "But why lock them in a room?"

Ryou laughed. "It was literally the only way to get them to have an adult conversation. I wasn't going to let them out until they confessed."

Bakura snorted. "Oh please. I could have got out at any time – I know how to pick a lock, you know."

"And yet you still confessed," Marik said with a smile. "Says a lot about you, huh Fluffy?"

Bakura shot him a glare. "Watch it, Ishtar."

Ishizu shook her head at the pair. "You never call each other by your actual names."

"It's a perk of theirs," Ryou shrugged. "The name-calling is rather juvenile, but you get used to it."

Melvin threw back his head and laughed at the disgruntled expressions on both of the couple's faces.

Marik's first Christmas was one of the happiest days of his life. For once, he could spend time with his whole family without the constant fear of their father hanging over their heads, and just being able to laugh and joke with them lightened his heart and plastered a wide smile onto his face. Then, the fact that they all made an effort to get along with Bakura and Ryou – even Ishizu – just made that smile grow. The word carved onto his back had never felt more out of place.

Bakura seemed to catch onto his train of thoughts, as they were all sat around the TV after they had given presents. "Not much of an outcast now, are you?" he breathed into his ear, the Egyptian cuddled into his lap on one of the sofas.

Marik sighed happily. "Dad has never been more wrong."

Bakura chuckled lightly. "When has he ever been right?"

"True," Marik settled closer, smiling as he realised that none of the others in the room were watching them. He twisted round slightly and planted a kiss on Bakura's lips, smiling at his surprised expression. "Your Christmas present," he said in response to the unspoken question. "No one was looking, so I figured it would be fine."

Bakura gathered him closer. "Just don't expect anything in return."

Marik pouted. "Rude, Fluffy."

"Hush, princess. I'm trying to watch the film."

Marik turned back round to regard him sternly. "You're a liar. You hate family films."

"Will you two shut up?" Melvin sent them an amused glance. "Are they always like this?"

"Always," Ryou nodded. "But you get used to it. I don't think I've ever heard them have a conversation where they don't end up arguing."

"They happen," Marik responded evenly. "Just rarely."

Bakura grinned and nipped his neck. "Too right."

"If these conversations take place in the bedroom, I don't want to know," Melvin chuckled as his younger brother blushed, sending him an angry stare. "Cool it, kiddo; I'm teasing."

Marik settled back against Bakura with a glare. "I am glad you're back from the dead Melvin, but I have _not_ missed your teasing."

"Oh, I don't know," Bakura purred slyly. "I could get used to it."

Melvin grinned at that. "So is the bedroom where you do the least arguing?"

"Oh, we still argue," Bakura assured him. "We're just doing other things at the same time."

Marik whacked his arm, flushing darkly as Ishizu sent him an angry stare. "I'm sorry sister, but Melvin's antagonising him!"

Ishizu just held her head in her hands. "I really don't want to know, brother."

"Behave, 'Kura." Ryou's cheeks were a little pink too as he glared at the older teen.

"It's not just me," he held his hands up in surrender. "And Melvin did ask."

Melvin chuckled, his deep voice dark. "Does it bother you that much, Ryou?"

"_Yes."_ He hissed. "It's bad enough that I have to hear them at home..."

"Oh, screamers, are they?" Melvin shot the couple another look, eyes gleaming with amusement. Bakura snorted and even Marik let out a small laugh at Ryou's mortified look.

"That is not what I meant! I meant that I hear them arguing...or talking inappropriately...or just...ugh!" Ryou buried his head in his hands to hide his very obvious flush. Melvin clapped him on the back with a grin. "Don't worry about it – a child like you is bound to get embarrassed."

"I'm not a child," Ryou mumbled. "And if it was anyone other than my brother and my best friend, I really wouldn't mind."

"Don't lie, Ry," Bakura and Marik said at the same time, grinning at each other.

Odion smiled at them. "You two spend too much time together if you're becoming synchronised."

"Oh, whatever," they said together again before breaking into laughter.

Ishizu threw her hands despairingly into the air before stalking back into the kitchen. "I just wanted to watch the film!"

* * *

Ryou, Bakura and Marik headed back to their flat later that evening, laden down with their new presents. Even Bakura was yawning as they traipsed through the streets in the cold winter air, shivering slightly despite being well wrapped up in coats and scarves.

"T-tired, Fluffy?" Marik asked, teeth chattering slightly in the frozen nighttime air.

Bakura sent him a glare before wrapping his arm around his shoulders, bringing him into his chest. "Not that much. And you're cold."

"C-congratulations, would you l-like an award?" Marik responded sarcastically, cuddling with a shiver into his offered warmth.

"You two seriously can't go five minutes without arguing, can you?" Ryou shook his head with a slight smile. "It's getting slightly ridiculous."

"W-well, blame the i-idiot who thought it would be a g-good idea to get us t-together," Marik managed to stutter out, flashing a grin in Ryou's direction.

"He's got you there," Bakura laughed at his little brother as they entered their building and climbed the stairs.

Ryou stuck his tongue out at them as he unlocked their flat. "Be quiet, both of you. Marik, thanks for today."

Marik lifted a brow. "Why are you thanking me? You're the one that organised it all."

"I know," Ryou smiled. "But they're your family. And if not for you we would never have spent this Christmas like that – it's the first one for 'Kura and I without our family, so to be able to share yours for the day really means a lot. And I know it does to 'Kura too, though he'll never admit it."

"Hush Ry," Bakura growled, a faint pink tinge returning to his pallid cheeks once more.

Marik just blinked in shock at him before suddenly reaching out and pulling Ryou into a hug. "It's fine, Ry. And thank you for introducing me to Christmas. Also, you don't have to share my family – they're yours now too."

Ryou blushed slightly as he smiled. "You mean it?"

"Of course," Marik grinned. "You're more like a brother to me than anything."

"Ishizu may have something to say about this," Bakura commented sagely. "And don't start planning a wedding or anything Marik, because it's never going to happen."

Marik just laughed at him. "We'll see about that, Fluffy."

Ryou shook his head at them both with a yawn. "Well, I'm heading to bed. And you two should as well – you're going on that holiday soon, aren't you?"

"Not until Thursday," Marik smiled. "We'll be away for New Year's though, but Ishizu said it's fine for you to stay with them whilst we're away if you like – there's a spare room."

Ryou blinked, smiling widely. "I'd really like that." He yawned again before turning and heading into his room. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Night Ry," Bakura mumbled, stretching and closing his eyes as he felt his back click. He opened his eyes to see Marik turned away from him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What are you up to...oh." His eyes clouded slightly when he saw Marik fingering a photo on the mantelpiece.

"I haven't seen it before," Marik commented softly.

Bakura sighed. "Ryou must have put it up. It was mum's favourite."

"Oh." Marik smiled slightly at the image of a much younger Bakura and Ryou with their arms around a small white-haired girl with shining green eyes, all three smiling at the camera, although Bakura's expression was closer to a smirk. "When was it taken?"

"Six years ago." Bakura's voice remained even, although Marik could detect pain hidden deep beneath the surface. "It was Amane's first trip to a water park, and she'd just survived her first ride. Mum was proud of her, so she made us sit still for a photo. Just after it was taken though I stole some sweets from a store, and we had to leave. She wasn't so happy then."

Marik laughed slightly, setting the photo back down carefully. "Trust you to ruin the moment."

To his surprise Bakura made no reply, and his chin disappeared from Marik's shoulder. Slightly confused, Marik turned to face him and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Bakura's back was to him, but his shoulders were shaking, and Marik could hear quiet sobs coming from between his fingers.

"Oh, Bakura..." Marik chewed his lip. "I'm sorry..."

Bakura made no reply, and didn't turn to face him.

_Damn it, today was not the day to bring up his family,_ Marik berated himself. _His first Christmas without them, is it any wonder he's crying..._

Marik took a deep breath before placing his hands on Bakura's shoulders and turning him around, wrapping his arms around his waist and petting his hair softly. At that Bakura stopped trying to hide and buried his face into Marik's shoulder, hands circling his back as he let the tears fall. He had never cried for his family before today, and it was weirdly satisfying to finally mourn.

Marik rubbed smooth circles into his back as Bakura quietened slowly, eventually whispering into his ear "You know, Ryou told me Amane was the only one who could make you cry."

Bakura snorted softly. "He's not wrong, evidently. She was just so..." he stopped, choked. "So young, to die...four days we watched her slip away, and we couldn't help her..."

Marik held him close as the tears returned, and he gently walked them into the bedroom, laying Bakura down carefully and undressing him. Bakura let him, never quite making eye contact as his eyes strayed into the past, allowing himself to remember for the first time since leaving England. Marik climbed in next to him, lifting the covers up around them and smiling as Bakura voluntarily rested his head on Marik's tanned chest. "I do miss them, you know," he mumbled quietly. "I may not show it often, but I do miss them."

Marik kissed the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, drawing him closer. "I know you do. I know."

Bakura eventually drifted into sleep as Marik petted his hair softly, eyes faraway as he remembered the feeling of losing a sibling, and thanking all the Gods he could think of that he had miraculously got his back.

**That's it for now - Marik and Bakura go away next chapter so expect fluff, but there will be plot too I promise XD It may take a couple of days though because I have to go away for a little while. Bear with me though! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed :D - Jem**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I was hoping to get it out yesterday, but it took longer to type up than expected. Not much happens plot-wise either, but it does set up some important points for later on. There is Ryou/Melvin interaction too, though I'm still not 100% decided on deathshipping, though it is looking increasingly likely (sorry if you don't like it!) I will only go there if it fits though, I'm not going to force it. Thanks for the reviews and for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

"Marik for God's sake, are you even close to being bloody ready yet?!"

"Calm the frig down Bakura, it's not like we're running late or anything."

"Running late? Marik, we've already missed the first train, and we're going to miss the second if you don't _ge_t _a bloody move on_!" Bakura rubbed his temples, keeping a tight hold of his emotions so that he wouldn't break the door down, resisting the urge strangle the stupid Egyptian who was taking his sweet time in the bathroom.

"Well I'm sorry Fluffy, but I can't go out without my eyeliner," Marik sniffed haughtily as he rubbed the last marking under his eye, grinning at his reflection before pulling the door open. "So, ready?"

"_Of course I'm bloody ready you bloody effeminate child!"_

"Alright, geez no need to get huffy."

"It's New Year's Eve," Bakura growled. "The train's going to be busy enough as it is, without you making us catch the last bloody one of the day."

Marik was spared a response by the ringing of the buzzer, and he bounced over to answer it with a grin. "Melvin! Hey, I'll let you up, the door's unlocked so just come straight in."

Melvin soon appeared, catching his little brother in a hug. "Why are you still here? Weren't you meant to leave an hour ago?"

"We would have," Bakura ground out. "But _someone_ decided they're make-up was _so_ much more important than being punctual."

Marik whacked him playfully before turning back to his brother. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Melvin shrugged. "Ishizu was wondering where Ryou is. He's meant to be staying with us, right?"

"It takes Ryou even longer than Marik to be ready to go anywhere," Bakura sighed. "He's in his room packing. Now Marik and I really have to go, before we get any later."

"See you, Melvin!" Marik tossed over his shoulder as he was dragged out of the flat.

Melvin strolled down the hall once they had gone, throwing open the only closed door to meet the surprised brown eyes of the younger Travis brother.

Ryou blinked up at him, confused. "Um...hi?"

Melvin laughed. "Relax. Ishizu sent me to fetch you, she thought you'd be done by now."

"Oh, yes, well..." Ryou coughed as he turned back to his almost-full suitcase. "I was waiting for Bakura and Marik, they were running late and 'Kura gets stressed when that happens."

"It did seem that way," Melvin commented as he leaned against the door frame, eyeing the pale teen before him with a frown. "He's very different to you."

"Well thank God for that!" Ryou laughed as he added some books to his luggage. "I mean, not that I don't like him or anything, I just don't exactly want to take after him."

"One Bakura is enough," Melvin agreed with a grin. "Are you done?"

"Um, almost..." Ryou glanced around his room, chewing his lip. "I wonder if I should bring the photos, you know if the flat isn't being used maybe someone will break in...But then I wouldn't want them to smash, I'll leave them here." Ryou set the frame by his bed – a picture of all the family, including their father when he had lived with them – before picking it up again quickly. "But I really don't want it to get stolen, perhaps I should bring it after all..."

"By the Gods, stop being so anxious!" Melvin laughed at Ryou's forlorn expression. "Bakura was right – you _do_ take longer than Marik, and I thought my brother was bad enough!"

Ryou smiled a little sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess...sorry..." He finally laid the picture down in his suitcase, wrapping it carefully in one of his jumpers before attempting to close the case.

Melvin took one look at the small teen fighting with the zip before striding over and taking it off him, slamming it shut and closing it forcefully. Ryou blinked. "Um...thanks."

Melvin just laughed. "I'm not patient enough to wait anymore, Odion's cooking my favourite and I do _not_ want to miss it." He led the way out of the flat, walking quickly down the stairs and out onto the street.

"Oh, sorry!" Ryou had to half-run to keep up with the tall Egyptian's long strides. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting..."

"It's Ishizu's fault for worrying," Melvin responded. "And then Odion's fault for sending me to get you, then my brother's fault for taking too long to leave, then _your _brother's fault for getting mad, and then finally yours for fussing for too long."

Ryou smiled slightly. "So it's everyone's fault apart from yours?"

"Pretty much."

Ryou shook his head, laughing as they entered the Ishtar house to the smell of Odion's delicious spices.

* * *

Marik pressed his face to the window eagerly, staring out as the American landscape flashed past, huge grin plastered to his face. "It's all so big! There's nothing like this in Egypt!"

Bakura just sighed at his boyfriend's antics. Marik sent him a hard stare. "Bakura seriously, you should look! You can't have seen anything like it before."

Bakura gave the window a cursory glance. "Yes Marik, it's very nice."

Marik whacked his arm lightly. "It's much better than _very nice_ you idiot." He turned back to stare out of the window again, grin back in place. "I've just never seen anything like it!"

"Obviously," Bakura snorted. "You're from _Egypt._ I highly doubt you find this sort of thing there."

"What are you saying about my country?" Marik looked vaguely affronted before he got a wicked gleam in his eye again. "I'm sure it's better than _England_, anyway."

Bakura's lips twisted. "No doubt."

Marik blinked at him. "...Oh." A frown creased his brow as he saw Bakura's faintly amused expression. "Is England really that bad? What's it like?"

"Grey," he responded with a smirk. "And wet. You wouldn't like it very much."

"Egypt is yellow," Marik shrugged. "And you wouldn't like it very much either. You'd turn bright red."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't, idiot. Ever heard of sun screen?"

"Yeah, but you're an albino so it wouldn't work."

Bakura stared at him, faintly amused. "Nothing about that sentence was even remotely correct. I'm not albino, and it would work."

"What?" Marik glared at him. "You're stupidly pale with white hair and red eyes. Of course you're albino!"

"Not completely," he shrugged. "Look at Ryou. And Amane had green eyes."

Marik shook his head. "That doesn't stop you being albino."

"I'm not bloody albino Marik."

Marik snorted. "And you thought I was in denial." He turned back to the window. "How long until we get there?"

Bakura shrugged, yawning. "Not a clue. Of course we'd already be there if you didn't take so bloody long in the bathroom."

"I'd have thought you'd want me to look good," Marik replied with a flap of his hand. "So stop complaining."

"I couldn't care less," Bakura sent him an appraising glance. "And make-up just makes you look stupid anyway."

Marik glared. "For the last effin' time it's _cultural_. Ishizu wears it too, and Odion!"

"But not Melvin."

"That's cos Melvin is strange," Marik said immediately. "He doesn't count."

"Whatever." Bakura closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat. Marik grinned mischievously, reaching out to tug his head down, resting it on his chest. Bakura growled softly. "Get off me."

"No." Marik wrapped an arm around his shoulders, keeping him in place as he turned back to look out of the window again. The sun was just setting, throwing reddish-orange streaks through the sky, and there was a distant sparkle against the horizon. Marik smiled when he realised it was the sea. "Look, Bakura," he whispered softly.

The white-haired teen shifted slightly, opening one eye. "It's pretty, I'll give you that," he finally admitted with a soft sigh. "But I'd still rather we were already there."

"We will be soon enough, Fluffy." Marik gathered him closer, one hand lightly stroking his hair. Bakura closed his eyes in pleasure, and Marik swore he heard him purr. "Gods Bakura, you actually are a cat, aren't you?"

"Shut up Marik, and don't stop," he growled, pushing his head against his hand. Marik laughed lightly before resuming his stroking, and the low purring from Bakura's throat once again reached his ears.

* * *

"Ryou?" Ishizu poked her head round the door, smiling when she saw the pale teen sitting on the bed. "How are you settling in?"

"Fine thank you," he smiled at her. "This room is lovely."

She laughed. "Marik never said that when he was staying here."

"Oh," Ryou looked around. "So this is where he was locked in..." The skin around Ishizu's eyes tightened so he trailed off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."

Ishizu shook her head. "Odion's making dinner, it should be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks, I'll be down." Ryou sent her another small smile as she left before turning back to his case. He pulled out the jumper he had wrapped the photo in, taking it out gently and setting it on his new bedside table, smiling at it a little sadly before getting up and heading down the stairs.

Odion grinned at him as he set out food on the table. "How are you doing, Ryou?"

"Fine thanks," Ryou took a seat at the table hesitantly. "Can I do anything to help?"

"No, you're fine," Odion placed the last plate down before shouting for Ishizu and Melvin. "It's nice to have some other company, to be honest."

Ryou smiled. "Same here. I get a little fed up of Bakura and Marik arguing all the time."

"I'm sure," Odion laughed. "You know, if they ever irritate you too much you're always welcome around here."

Ryou's smile widened. "Thanks, but be careful because I might take you up on that."

"You'd be more than welcome."

"Who'd be more than welcome where?" Melvin crashed into the seat beside Ryou, Ishizu following and sitting neatly opposite, folding her arms.

Odion sat beside her with a playful glare to Melvin. "Ryou here, when Marik and Bakura irritate him too much."

"Oh." Melvin took a huge mouthful and turned to Ryou, speaking around his food. "Ey rea-ey irri-ay-in en?"

"Um..." Ryou tilted his head. "What?"

Melvin swallowed, laughing. "Sorry. Are they really irritating then?"

"Not really," Ryou replied, taking a small bite. "But they do argue. A lot."

Odion chuckled slightly. "You should have heard Marik and this one when they were younger." He pointed at Melvin with his fork. The tall Egyptian just shrugged, continuing to gobble his food.

Ishizu raised her eyes to the heavens. "Melvin, eat nicely."

He snorted softly. "Yes sister."

Ryou half smiled as he finished eating, thinking back to the family meals he used to share in England, when his dad still lived with them and his mum and sister had still been alive. Surprisingly, thinking of them now didn't hurt as much as he expected it to – they would never be replaced, and he would always miss them, but new happy memories filled his mind now. Meals with Bakura and Marik, spending time with the other Ishtars – so many good things had happened that it was difficult to stay sad.

"What are you smiling about?" Ryou jumped slightly, turning to meet Melvin's quizzical gaze. The tall Egyptian's head was tilted as he continued "You look far away."

"Oh, yeah" Ryou's smile widened. "I was remembering my family, actually."

"Remembering?" Melvin looked curious. "Why remembering?"

"They...died." Ryou blinked, looking into Melvin's eyes and surprisingly pleased with how little it hurt to say that.

"Oh," Melvin didn't look away. "How?"

"Car accident," he glanced across the table to see Ishizu's sympathetic gaze.

"We had no idea..."

"It's fine." Ryou smiled. "Bakura doesn't really like talking about it."

"And you do?" Melvin sounded even more surprised, regarding the pale teen beside him with interest.

Ryou tilted his head, thinking. "I do to some extent. I like remembering them, but then I always have to remember that I won't see them again."

Odion half-smiled. "We can sympathise with that. We didn't think Melvin would ever return."

"As if you lot could cope without me," he scoffed slightly, grin returning.

Ishizu sniffed haughtily. "We did just fine thanks."

"Yeah, though you should have got rid of dad much faster than you did."

Ishizu's expression hardened. "He's still our father, Melvin. We couldn't just abandon him."

"He's an evil bastard, and we'd have been better off if he'd died when mum did."

"Melvin!" Even Odion looked a little shocked at that, and Ishizu looked like she was about to fall off her seat.

Melvin merely shrugged, unfazed by their reactions. "It's true."

Ishizu's mouth opened and closed before she finally managed "You're not serious."

"Deadly." Melvin stretched slightly, joints cracking. "He's a bastard and an awful man who doesn't deserve the ground he walks on. The sooner he's out of the way the better."

Ishizu stared. "But he's our family!"

"Doesn't mean anything." Melvin shot her a confused stare. "Do you really still care about him? Why are you protecting him when he wouldn't think twice about dropping you?"

Ishizu's voice was strained as she responded. "That isn't true."

"Of course it is." He shook his head slightly, still looking confused. "Why do you think any differently?"

Ishizu's mouth fell open before she stood and walked away. "I can't deal with this."

Odion sighed, shaking his head at Melvin. "You could have been a bit nicer."

"It's all true," he shrugged. "I don't know why she still defends him."

"She still sees him as family, Melvin." Odion stood and followed her, leaving Ryou staring after him and Melvin looking thoroughly baffled. The Egyptian crossed his arms, a crease appearing in his forehead as he closed his eyes. Ryou stood up and collected the plates, bringing them over to the sink with a small frown. He could kind of see where Ishizu was coming from – he had never given up on his own father after all, even when Bakura said he was useless – but after what had happened to Marik, he had to admit it was difficult to sympathise with her. He mindlessly filled the sink with water, chewing his lip. _I'm sure Marik wouldn't want to see his family fighting, but then he wants his dad to disappear too. I'm not sure he'd go as far as Melvin though..._

"What are you doing?"

Ryou jumped slightly at the voice suddenly in his ear, turning to meet Melvin's confused expression. "Oh...just washing up."

"But you're the guest."

"Well..." Ryou turned back to the sink, picking up the first plate. "I think your siblings are busy. And it's my way of saying thank you."

"...Ok." Melvin shrugged and picked up a towel, starting to dry the dishes Ryou placed on the draining board. They worked in silence for a while until Melvin shot the pale teen a confused glance. "Do you know why Ishizu still defends him?"

Ryou blinked. "It's not for me to intrude..."

"Oh come on, I'm asking. And you're practically family anyway because of our horny brothers." Melvin laughed slightly at the faint blush that decorated Ryou's cheeks. "I just want to understand her."

"And you think I do?"

"Yes," Melvin responded simply. "You looked at her sympathetically when she was speaking, seems to me you understand. Better than I do, anyway."

"Oh..." Ryou washed in silence for a few more minutes before answering. "Well, I can see why she doesn't want to let him go. She wants you all to stay a family, and she doesn't think he'd abandon you, not really. She doesn't want to abandon him either."

"But he's abusive," Melvin still looked thoroughly confused. "Why wouldn't she want to be as far away as possible?"

Ryou sighed. "I'm not saying it's easy to understand, but she isn't ready to let go of her family yet. Even after Marik got her scars, she didn't want to turn him in – she still loves him. He is the only dad you've got, after all."

"Yes but that doesn't make him...wait a minute." Melvin put down the towel and turned to Ryou, a dark tinge to his eyes. "What was that about Marik?"

"When you dad scarred him, when he went to hospital..." Ryou took a small step back when Melvin's expression turned dangerous. "Did you not know...?"

Melvin stared at him for a moment before taking his arm and dragging him to a chair, ignoring his yelp of surprise. Sitting down next to him he pinned him with a dark glare. Ryou bit his lip.

Melvin leaned forwards, hands gripping the arm of Ryou's chair so hard his darkly tanned knuckles turned white. "Explain. Now."

Ryou gulped. _Me and my big mouth. Maybe this isn't such a good idea..._

One look at those dangerous violet eyes had him launching into the story, realising he didn't really have much choice.

* * *

"But where _are_ we, Bakura?" Marik was tired as they wandered across the sand, the sky growing ever-darker as evening drew closer. He was shivering violently in the biting cold air driven inland from the sea, the choppy waters so close he could reach out a foot and touch them. Bakura sighed, taking his hand and rubbing it, trying to return some feeling to the Egyptian's flesh.

"We're almost there, Marik. The cottage should be just..."

Both teens stopped still when they topped a small rise, staring in shock at the sight before them.

The cottage was small but perfectly situated, perched on an outcrop of rock hovering just above the sandy beach. The last few rays of sunlight bounced off the windows, glass gleaming and reflecting the choppy waves of the deep ocean before them.

Marik felt a grin spread across his face, and even Bakura cracked a smile. They looked at each other, and said at the same time "Race you!"

They took off, both pelting across the sand and up to the rock, reaching the front door in a haze of breathless shock. Bakura, being taller and leaner, of course got there first. He turned triumphantly to face his shivering Egyptian. "Beat you, as always."

Marik rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah yeah, well done Fluffy. Can we please get inside now? I'm freezing."

Bakura just laughed, taking out the key and opening the door. They both sighed happily when they entered, warmth reaching out to meet them – the landlady had put the fire on in anticipation of their arrival. They made quick work of exploring every room, finding the bedroom last and dumping their stuff happily. Marik flexed his arms. "Right, I need a shower."

"Well be quick about it," Bakura replied. "It's getting late, and you don't want to miss the New Year."

Marik just shrugged. "Eh, whatever." He strolled into the ensuite with a yawn, shedding clothes as he went. Bakura rolled his eyes before wandering into the sitting room and flicking on the TV, finding all the usual New Year's Eve programmes grating at his ears slightly. He stood up and stretched, joints clicking from being cramped on the train for so long, yawning widely though he wasn't that tired. He felt arms wrap around his waist and smiled, leaning back.

"You really do look like a cat when you stretch, you know," Marik said conversationally, leaning on his shoulder.

"Huh, thanks," Bakura huffed sarcastically. "At least I'm not a hamster like you."

"I am nothing like a hamster!" Marik headbutted his back angrily. "So stop saying that!"

"Well, if you keep calling me a cat you have to expect some payback."

Marik snickered. "You did purr on the train remember, and you have sharp teeth and fluffy hair in the shape of kitty ears. You must have been a cat in a previous life."

Bakura growled softly before a gleam lit his crimson gaze. "Don't you Egyptians worship cats?"

There was a pause before Marik replied angrily "That's the _ancients_, idiot. We're not completely backwards over there you know."

Bakura just laughed, turning to meet Marik's furious stare. "Whatever. Get on your knees and worship me then."

Marik shook his head, stamping away. "Bloody insufferable FOOL!"

"You sounded English just then," Bakura commented happily. "I must be rubbing off on you."

"You're an idiot," Marik muttered, scouring the fridge. "Fluffy, there's no food in! What are we going to do?"

"Have you never heard of a shop?" Bakura scoffed. "God you're stupid sometimes."

"What shop will be open now?" Marik wailed. "We're doomed to a night of starvation!"

"Oh just calm down, I can always steal something." Bakura collapsed back onto the sofa with another stretch. "We ate on the train, anyway."

Marik sat next to him, pout firmly in place. "But I'm hungry!"

"Well you shouldn't be." Bakura grabbed his arm and toppled him sideways, bringing his head down to crash onto his lap. "If you eat too much you'll get fat."

"I could never be fat," Marik mumbled, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

Bakura chuckled darkly. "So you'd like to think. See if you think the same in ten years."

Marik stared up at him indignantly. "What the hell?" Bakura just laughed, only causing Marik's glare to harden. "Well, we'll see what _you_ look like in ten years then! Your hair's already grey, I bet you'll go BALD!"

Bakura quietened slightly, still chuckling. "Oh please, my hair's white idiot. And have you seen how long it is? It'll be a long time before _I _go bald. You, on the other hand..." he ran a hand thoughtfully through the blonde locks. "I'm sure I've heard somewhere that blondes lose their hair early..."

Marik shot upright, grabbing hold of his hair. "Where did you hear that? Is it true?"

"Oh, I think there's been some research done...a scientific study or something..."

In his het-up state Marik completely missed the smirk playing around the other's mouth. "What? Frig no! Bakura, how long do I have?"

"Oh I don't know." The pale teen was grinning widely now. "I didn't pay that much attention..."

"How can you not have?" Marik grabbed the front of his shirt, staring earnestly into his eyes. "WHEN AM I GOING TO LOSE MY HAIR?!"

Bakura stared solemnly at him for a moment before throwing his head back in raucous laughter. "God Marik, you make it far too easy!"

The Egyptian sat back, confused before everything clicked. "OH! Fluffy, you are going to pay for that!"

Bakura was still laughing, so Marik jumped into his lap and kissed him. "Just shut up!"

Bakura chuckled darkly, pressing the other teen closer. "Do that again and I might."

Marik was more than happy to comply. They didn't even notice when midnight rang through the TV, too involved in each other to pay attention to the beginning of the New Year.

* * *

Ryou grew more and more wary as the expression on Melvin's face went from shocked to angry to downright murderous. "He _used a knife?_ On _Marik?"_

"Yes," Ryou replied simply. "I thought you knew..."

Melvin growled lowly. "No one told me. How the hell would I know?"

"I just assumed Odion would have explained. Or Ishizu. That's why he doesn't live here anymore, after all...if Bakura hadn't called the police your dad would still be here."

"_Bakura_ called them?" Melvin's expression grew darker, face collapsing in on itself as his brows lowered heavily. "What about Ishizu? Or Odion?"

"Odion wasn't there, your dad kicked him out," Ryou explained. "And once Marik got away your dad turned on Ishizu, so she couldn't do anything..."

"She should have called them the moment she saw what he was doing!" Melvin was clearly furious as he stood up and paced the kitchen, looking like a trapped wild animal.

Ryou shook his head. "I know it's hard to understand, but she still sees him as her dad..."

"_He doesn't deserve that title."_ Melvin was snarling now.

Ryou stood up and touched his arm hesitantly, making Melvin's fiery gaze snap onto his. "Um, I can sort of see what she means..."

"You'd better explain then."

Ryou took a breath. "Ok, but would you calm down a little first? I don't want you to bite my head off."

"Calm down." Melvin's gaze hardened. "You just told me my dad scarred my little brother for life, and my family did nothing to help. How the hell am I supposed to _calm down?_"

"Then at least promise not to snap at me?"

Melvin rolled his eyes. "Fine. Tell me what the hell Ishizu's playing at and I won't snap at you. Happy?"

Ryou nodded once. "Alright then. The way I see it, Ishizu wants to hold your family together, especially after she thought they lost you. I haven't known your family long, but I can equate it to my own situation – I know, after my dad left, I just wanted to keep everyone together and happy because I didn't want to lose anyone else. Bakura reacted more like you – he wanted to kill dad for what he did – but I couldn't hate him. He's still my dad, and he always will be, no matter what he does." Ryou took a breath, looking down. "'Kura never understood why I feel that way, but I just know I can't change it. Dad is family and he always will be. I would guess that Ishizu thinks like that too." He raised his eyes hesitantly to see Melvin's had turned thoughtful.

"I thought your family were dead?"

"Not my dad," Ryou responded evenly. "He walked out on us two years ago, he's still in England somewhere. Mum and my sister died over the summer though."

Melvin nodded slowly. "Huh...that explains a lot. And I guess what you said sort of makes sense, though I still can't believe Ishizu did nothing."

Ryou lifted a brow, tilting his head questioningly. "How does my life story explain a lot?"

"About your brother and mine, I mean," Melvin responded distantly, eyes faraway. "We're the same – our families. We've both lost a lot."

"Huh...I guess that's true." Ryou smiled slightly. "Guess that explains why we get along."

Melvin grinned. "You're nowhere near the mouse that you look, are you?"

Ryou looked vaguely affronted. "Are you saying I look like a mouse?"

"Yes, but you're not are you? You explained my sister perfectly anyway." Melvin stood up suddenly, turning to leave. "I need to talk to her."

Ryou just nodded, watching him walk away with a slight frown and a knot in his stomach that he didn't quite understand. _Who knew he could be so sensitive?_ _I guess the Ishtars are just full of surprises,_ he thought ruefully. _I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't sat next to Marik on the first day of school? No doubt much, much quieter!_

**That's it for now, sorry it's not my best. But the next one will be out much faster as I'm home again now, so expect an update some time tomorrow, all being well! Thank for reading XD - Jem**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok new chapter, yay! However, before you get your hopes up, it is pretty much just filler and an excuse for a LOT of fluff. The plot is kind of dead here, but it returns with a bang next chapter, I promise! I couldn't resist the fluff, so sorry if it irritates anyone :P Thank you for the reviews and for taking the time to read my writing, I really appreciate it :3 Enjoy! - Jem**

Marik woke the next morning to find himself lying flat on top of Bakura, legs tangled together as they lay on the sofa, pale arms wrapped around his bare tanned back. He smiled slightly as he watched the pale teen sleep, chest rising and falling softly. Marik crossed his arms and rested his chin on his hands, happily listening to Bakura's slow heartbeat, hearing the breath rush through his lips, watching a strand of long white hair move softly with each exhale. _He is most definitely fluffy,_ Marik thought, smiling slightly. _And he may never admit it, but I think he knows he is, too._ He reached forwards and tugged slightly at that long white hair, pulling the knots apart so he could run his fingers through it and marvelling at the contrast between such a luminous pale colour and his own smoothly tanned skin. He shifted slightly, trailing Bakura's jaw line and brushing a thumb over his lips, stroking the soft skin gently. He returned his hand to Bakura's chest and propped his chin up again, enjoying just watching his lover sleep.

Bakura shifted his head slightly, eyes fluttering open briefly before closing again. He sighed. "Where's your hand gone, Marik?"

The Egyptian chuckled slightly. "Do you like being petted, kitty?"

"Mm," Too tired to even complain, Bakura just lifted his head and nudged at Marik's palm until, laughing, he resumed his stroking with his thumb once more brushing the pale teen's lips. Bakura smiled slightly and settled back down, so Marik moved his hand into his hair, delighted when purring once more rose from Bakura's throat.

They lay quietly for a few more moments until Marik wriggled slightly. "Why didn't we make it into the bed? This isn't very comfortable."

Bakura opened one eye, regarding him calmly. "_You_ jumped _me_ last night, so don't try and shift the blame."

"Well I didn't think we'd still be here in the morning," Marik grumbled slightly, resting his chin on Bakura's chest as he continued to stroke his hair. "You should have moved us after I fell asleep."

"You were on top of me," the pale teen sighed, closing his eyes again. "And I'm comfortable."

"Well I'm cramped." Marik stretched, struggling to get up around Bakura's tightening hands. He whacked his chest. "Let me up."

There was a wicked gleam in Bakura's eyes as he opened them to stare at Marik. "But if you go I'll get cold."

"It's not my fault you don't have covers," the Egyptian laughed, though he did settle back down again happily enough. "And I need a shower; I'm all sweaty."

"You _do_ rather smell," Bakura agreed with a smirk.

Marik sent him a glare. "You're not exactly a bed of roses yourself, Fluffy."

"Never said I wasn't." The pale teen yawned widely, flashing sharp teeth. Marik grinned at him and dropped a kiss on his neck, laying his head against his smooth skin. Bakura rested his chin on top of the blonde head, wrapping his arms tighter as he breathed deeply, loving the warm weight of his partner resting heavily on his chest.

"We should probably get up soon," Marik commented as he settled down.

Bakura snorted. "Sure seems like you want to."

"Hush," the Egyptian mumbled. "Doesn't seem like you want to either."

"Fair point." Marik could hear the smirk in his voice. "So why don't you shut up and let me sleep?"

"You can _not_ still be tired."

A yawn was all he got in response, and the younger teen snickered, vibrations running through Bakura's skin. "I suppose it must be more exhausting for an oldie like you though."

Bakura growled softly. "Watch it, Ishtar."

Marik grinned mischievously. "You could always just say if I'm too much for you – I guess I could live with giving you a break. Maybe."

The arms around his back tightened viciously as that cool voice threatened "Say another word and live to regret it."

They lay in silence for a few moments until Marik couldn't resist it any longer. "Seriously, don't feel _too_ bad if you can't keep up with me, oldie."

"You're asking for it." Bakura sat up, earning a mewl from Marik as he pushed him away. Untangling his pale legs, Bakura casually gripped the tanned shoulders of his partner and dumped him unceremoniously onto the floor.

Marik blinked up at him, shocked. "Bakura!"

The older teen shrugged, smirking wickedly. "You _were_ asking for it."

"You didn't have to do that though! I was comfortable!"

"You were the one who wanted to get up." Bakura stood up and stretched, joints cracking. Marik took a moment to stare at his naked body before continuing.

"...W-well, I was warm. I'm cold now."

"That can be easily solved." Bakura offered him a hand, pulling him upright and tugging him towards the shower. "This place _does_ have hot water, you know."

Marik yawned. "Can I shower first? I want to wake up."

Bakura shook his head, grinning. "Let's shower at the same time."

Marik's eyebrows shot up. "Together? You've never suggested _that_ before."

"That's because I never wanted to risk Ryou walking in on us."

Marik just laughed. "That's a very good idea. I love Ishizu and Odion."

"...I never thought I'd agree with that sentiment," Bakura flashed him a genuine smile as he turned on the water. "But for once, I am actually grateful to your family."

* * *

Later that day Marik bounced over to the sofa where his pale partner lay, an excited gleam in his eyes that Bakura didn't much like. "Hey Fluffy!"

He cracked one eye open with a glare. "What?"

"Can we please go out to the beach?"

Bakura sighed. "Marik, I'm comfortable."

Marik sat down next to him, lifting his legs into his lap and staring at him imploringly. "I know it's hard for oldies like you, but I don't want to waste any of this time. So please?"

"Leave me alone." Bakura looked resolutely away from his Egyptian partner, but Marik was having none of that. He clambered over Bakura, taking his chin in two fingers and forcing him to meet his eyes. The pale teen sighed when he saw Marik's expression, lips firmly in a pout, eyes shining hopefully. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Marik. But don't expect me to build sandcastles or anything."

"Of course not Fluffy," Marik snorted, all traces of innocence gone. "Frankly, I'd be worried if you did." He tugged his boyfriend up out of his seat and led them out onto the rock, clambering down clumsily onto the sand. Marik headed straight for the water whilst Bakura flopped down with a blanket, happy just to watch him swim.

Marik wouldn't have that for long though; he soon clambered back up onto the sand, teeth chattering as he approached the older teen. "C-come on B-Bakura, d-don't leave me out in the c-cold."

"This _was_ your idea, Marik," Bakura flashed him a sharp-toothed grin. "And I'm happy."

"Well I'm c-cold," Marik shivered as he collapsed beside Bakura, goosebumps rising on his bare flesh as he tugged on his clothes. Bakura sighed and pulled him closer, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have gone swimming in the sea in the winter then."

"We're at the b-beach Fluffy, w-what else am I g-going to d-do," Marik cuddled closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Bakura growled softly and pushed away his dripping hair.

Marik sent him a questioning look. Bakura rolled his eyes. "_I_ was completely dry until you showed up."

Marik grinned. "Well we can't have that." He moved again, wrapping his arms around Bakura's torso and ignoring his feeble attempts to push him away. "It's only fair, Fluffy."

"This is not bloody fair," the Brit growled, though he eventually conceded and held the shivering Egyptian close, pulling him onto his lap. "But that's what you get for being foolish enough to swim in January."

"And this is what _you_ get for being daft enough to come with me," Marik snickered, leaning forwards and planting a cold wet kiss on his lips.

Bakura moved his head irritably. "Urgh. You're bloody irritating, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway." Marik drew the blanket closer, allowing it to fall over them both as he pressed his head into Bakura's chest.

The older teen sighed, holding him in place. "Unfortunately."

Marik headbutted his shoulder. "Don't be rude."

"Don't be insufferable then," Bakura planted a kiss to his wet hair before sneezing. "And dry off."

"I will."

Bakura sighed. "I didn't really mean on me."

"Well tough," Marik wriggled happily. "I'm too comfortable to move now."

Bakura sighed loudly but Marik ignored him, closing his eyes and resting his head on his shoulder. Bakura smirked slightly as an idea came to him, eyes gleaming. He took hold of Marik's shoulders to keep him steady and allowed himself to fall backwards, sand scratching his back as the Egyptian fell on top of him.

"Oof!" Marik opened his eyes in surprise, breath whooshing out of him as he landed heavily. "What the hell?"

Bakura just grinned, arms wrapping back around him and pulling the blanket up over them both. "What? This is _much_ more comfortable."

"Yes, but some warning would have been nice," Marik grumbled, pushing his head back into the other's chest.

Bakura just laughed. "And that, Marik, is what you get for falling in love with me."

"You're an ass," the Egyptian mumbled, eyes closed again.

Bakura just smiled and cradled him gently, fingers rubbing circles into his back as they lay in the weak rays of the New Year's sun.

* * *

Ryou lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to block out the sounds of arguing coming from downstairs. Ishizu's voice was rising in pitch and volume as she answered Melvin's dark comments, and Ryou guessed that the increasingly sharp reprimands from Odion meant that he was getting more and more outrageous in what he said.

_This is my fault,_ he berated himself bitterly. _If I had just kept my big mouth shut Melvin would never have found out about Marik's scars, and he wouldn't be yelling at Ishizu because she didn't call the police, and Odion wouldn't have to try and keep everyone happy. Why am I such an idiot?_

Eventually the inevitable fall-out happened – Ishizu stormed up the stairs, Odion on her heels to try and comfort her after whatever latest insult Melvin had thrown her way. Last time it had been him telling her that she was the reason Marik no longer lived with them. Ryou wasn't entirely sure how he had managed to top that, but apparently nothing was beyond the tall threatening Egyptian.

When Ryou heard quiet sobs coming from Ishizu's room and Odion's soft voice trying to comfort her, he clambered determinedly to his feet. _Enough is enough. I have to try and fix this – it's my fault, after all. They were doing fine until I showed up and ruined everything._

Ryou padded across the landing, pausing outside Ishizu's room and risking a peek inside. He almost wished he hadn't. She was curled up on her bed, face in her hands and shoulders shaking as she cried quietly. Odion sat beside her, an arm around her shoulders as he held her close. He caught Ryou's worried look and smiled slightly. "Would you check on Melvin for me? He wasn't in such a good way either..."

Ryou nodded slightly, trying not to think of how threatening the big Egyptian could be. _I owe Odion this much, surely. I have kind of ripped his family apart at the seams._

Ryou found Melvin in the kitchen standing over a chair, knuckles turning white as he gripped its back. Ryou coughed slightly and he whipped round, furious violet gaze boring into him. "What the hell do you want?"

"To apologise," Ryou replied honestly. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have told you about Marik."

Melvin raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I'm glad you did. I have a right to know what happens to my own brother."

"I still stuck my nose in," Ryou answered. "And now you keep arguing about it. It isn't nice to hear."

Melvin's expression darkened. "That's Ishizu's fault. She needs to wake up and see reality for what it is – dad is a monster and he always has been."

"She doesn't see it like that."

Melvin turned on him, violet eyes burning. "Well then she needs to get over herself. We're not children anymore."

Ryou tilted his head. "She still sees him as her dad though. Can't you understand that?"

In a flash Melvin was right in front of him, gripping his shoulders harshly, breath hot in his face. "No I damn well can't!" He let out a stream of Arabic curses, features twisting into an expression of unrecognisable anger. "That man has ruined far too much. It's about time she grew up and realised we'd all be a million times better off if he was dead!"

Ryou breathed, beginning to lose feeling in his arms. "She just wants to hold on to her family," he replied evenly. "Can you understand that?"

Melvin glared at him. "That doesn't excuse her defending him. _We_ are her family – can't she see she's abandoning us by supporting him?"

"To her, you're abandoning her by _not_ defending him." Ryou grew a little more confident at Melvin's confused look. "Let me explain things the way I see them. Ishizu is obviously upset about what happened to Marik..."

"Is she?"

"You didn't see her when it happened," Ryou responded quietly. "She was in bits at the hospital. She thought it was all her fault."

Melvin blinked. "Well, it sort of was."

"Blaming her isn't going to help anything," Ryou said a little angrily. "All she's trying to do is keep everyone happy, as far as I can see. She just wants her family together, what the hell is wrong with that?"

Melvin blinked.

"I just mean," Ryou continued with a deep breath. "That I think you should cut her some slack. This situation is hard enough for all of you without your constant fighting getting in the way. Don't you think you should be supporting each other right now?"

The Egyptian released him and backed away, managing to look a little sheepish. "...You're right."

Ryou breathed out. "Thank God! So will you please just actually have an adult conversation with her? You don't have to agree, but she needs your support, not your constant antagonising."

"Alright alright," Melvin mumbled. "I get it. No need to guilt trip me."

Ryou grinned. "Sorry. But you have been acting like an idiot."

"Huh, thanks." Melvin sighed deeply. "I'd better go apologise."

"Sounds good to me." Ryou watched him leave the room with a small smile. _Maybe I can help fix what I broke in the first place after all._

Odion came down the stairs a few moments later, a small look of wonder on his face. "What on earth did you say?"

Ryou chewed his lip. "Not very much – I just sort of said I thought he was being too hard on Ishizu, and he needs to support her instead of argue all the time. I hope I haven't stuck my nose in where it's not wanted..."

"On the contrary!" Odion waved him away, still looking slightly shocked. "Melvin apologised! He just actually _apologised!"_

"Is...that unusual?" Ryou tilted his head quizzically.

"Yes!" Odion laughed slightly. "I don't think he's ever admitted he's sorry to _anyone_ before. Please stick around Ryou, because whatever the hell you said to him clearly worked!"

Ryou smiled. "I'm just glad I could help."

* * *

"Bakura there's smoke coming off it!"

"There's supposed to be, idiot; that means it's boiling. And it's steam, not smoke."

Marik shook his head, blonde locks flying around his flustered dark face. "But the water's gone all bubbly!"

"It's _supposed_ too," Bakura rubbed his temples in a circular motion. "Leave it to simmer for a few minutes and take your..."

"How long is a few minutes?"

"I don't know, wait until it's gone soft..."

"BAKURA I NEED A TIME TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Marik whizzed around to face him, hair sticking out in his currently very frazzled state.

Bakura took hold of his arm. "Marik, calm down."

"HOW THE FRIG AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN I DON'T WANT TO BURN DINNER!"

"Well listen to me and you won't," Bakura responded calmly, taking the spoon out of his hand and giving the pasta a quick stir. "I'll watch this, you sort out the salad."

Marik breathed out, turning to the greens. "Right. I can do this. I can do this!"

Bakura snorted softly. "I can't believe you're eighteen and you've never cooked before."

"I lived with Odion – why would I ever need to?" Marik threw some vegetables in the pasta and gave it a quick taste. "Eurgh...it's still better with spices."

"Bloody Egyptians," Bakura muttered, deciding the pasta was soft enough and serving it onto plates. "You ready to eat?"

Marik's stomach growled, and he grinned. "Sure sounds like it, Fluffy."

Bakura smirked right back as they sat down. "Alright then princess."

Marik glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"If you insist on calling me Fluffy..."

"But you actually _are_ Fluffy!" Marik glowered at him through a mouthful of pasta.

"And you act just like a precious princess, Marik."

"_I am nothing like a princess!"_

Bakura snorted softly. "Oh please. Must you be in denial about everything?"

Marik sniffed. "At least I'm not in denial about my complexion. You can't even admit you're albino."

"I'm not bloody albino." Bakura smirked wickedly at him. "And I'm sure half of that tan of yours is fake."

Marik's jaw dropped. "You. Did. _Not._ Just. Say. That."

Bakura just shrugged, taking another bite. "It wouldn't surprise me if your hair was dyed either. And you probably wear contacts."

Marik dropped his fork. "I am one hundred percent real, dammit!"

Bakura grinned. "No doubt. Just like you are one hundred percent straight."

"Exactly! I am obviously..." Marik trailed off and sent him a dangerous glare. "Being in denial about one thing doesn't make me wrong about everything!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes dammit!" Marik glared as Bakura laughed. "You're having far too much fun over this."

"That's because, my dear, you make it far too easy." Bakura smiled sweetly at him.

Marik pouted slightly, adding a sad tinge to his gaze. "But you still love me, don't you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't pull out the puppy dog look."

Marik increased his pout and slid across into Bakura's lap, gripping his shoulders and looking earnestly into his eyes. "You do, don't you?"

Bakura frowned at him. "I hadn't finished eating."

Marik's eyes shone. He sniffed, twice.

Bakura could only take that expression for a few seconds. "Oh God fine! You know I do, idiot."

Marik's expression didn't change. "Say it? Please?"

Bakura pressed his lips together angrily. "Oh bloody hell. I love you, you silly effeminate Egyptian. Now get the hell off me."

Marik bounced away happily, wicked grin lighting up his face. "That always works on you!"

"I know you're faking it though," he mumbled angrily, spearing food onto his fork angrily.

Marik tilted his head. "So why does it keep working?"

"Because you're bloody adorable." Bakura coughed. "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did!" Marik sang with a grin. "And thanks Fluffy! You'll always be my favourite kitty-cat."

Bakura sent him a hard stare. "You will pay later."

Marik just laughed, picking up their empty plates and dropping them in the sink, smile once more lighting his face as he felt arms wind around his waist. "I love you too, Fluffy."

"Well good," Bakura's voice was gruff as he rested his chin on Marik's shoulder. "You can wash up on your own then."

"Don't I always?" Marik grinned, happily picking up the sponge and humming to himself, enjoying the warmth of his partner at his back as they stood close together in the small cottage kitchen. He couldn't have asked for anything more in that moment. _This is the best birthday present I ever could have wished for._

* * *

After their evening meal Ryou had returned to his room – as grateful as he was to have company whilst his brother and Marik were away, being constantly surrounded by the Ishtar family was difficult for him. He was constantly reminded of what he was missing in the loss of his own family. The small smiles Ishizu would send his way reminded him of the way his mother would always look out for them; the sideways glances from Melvin would throw him back to the way Amane would always be looking up to him; even the bickering between the three siblings would make him recall with a small smile the way Bakura would fight with, well, any of them, and even all of them at the same time if he could. _I just need some time to remember them_, he decided as he flopped back onto Marik's old bed. _And I need to feel sad that they aren't coming back._ He shifted slightly so that he could look at the picture by his bed – memories from a happier time. In it his dad has his arms tucked around Ryou and Bakura with Amane perched precariously on his shoulders, whilst his mum is holding Ryou's hand and looking at their father with a look of love. The picture isn't perfect – Bakura is scowling, Amane's eyes are a little red, and Ryou looks at the floor, tired and sad, but he still loves it. _It shows us as we were – it shows who we really are. This is what I have lost._ He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, letting the tears run softly down his pale skin.

"Are you ok?"

At that dark velvety voice Ryou shot upright, blinking as he looked at the cloaked figure in his doorway. "Oh, hi Melvin."

There was a crease in the tall Egyptian's forehead as he stepped forwards. "What's the matter?"

Ryou shrugged, a small smile on his lips. "Nothing really."

"Don't lie," Melvin perched on the end of his bed, meeting his eyes with a curious tilt of his head. "What is it?"

Ryou sighed, dropping his gaze. "I was just remembering my family."

"Oh." Melvin nodded. "Why didn't you just say?"

"I didn't want to bore you."

"Don't worry about that – you're interesting."

Ryou lifted a brow, looking back up at him. "Excuse me?"

Melvin shrugged. "You're interesting. I wanted to say thank you for earlier."

"Um...no problem." Ryou half-smiled. "I didn't want to intrude, it's just I don't like to hear you arguing..."

Melvin shook his head, holding up a hand to stop him. "You were right – everything you said. And Ishizu and I are talking again now, and we both understand each other, so it's all good."

Ryou's smile widened. "Oh – good."

"It is." Melvin glanced around the room, eyes coming to rest on the picture on the bedside table. "Is that your family?"

Ryou fell back onto the bed. "Yes." He heard the Egyptian pick up the frame, examining it closely, and closed his eyes against the inevitable questions.

Amazingly, they didn't come. "It's a nice picture," was all Melvin said before he replaced the frame and left the room.

Ryou blinked his eyes open, looking at the closed door in surprise. _He didn't ask...I didn't have to remember for him. _Ryou contemplated that for a while, pleased that he hadn't been forced to explain his emotions or losses. _I suppose he understands pain – he did live without his family for two years, after all. I'm glad he understands._ He stretched out on the bed, mind wandering as he closed his eyes again, but the image that stayed with him as he drifted off to sleep was the cloaked figure of the tall Egyptian, smiling at him with violet eyes burning.

**So, yeah. Yay for pointless fluff XD I hope you didn't mind the lack of plot - it returns next chapter, I promise. Thank you for taking the time to read, I am eternally grateful! - Jem**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally an update, and I'm up to 20 chapters! Sorry this took longer than I wanted, my health is getting worse again so updates may have to slow down slightly. I will do my level best to get one out every day though it might not happen depending on how I'm feeling, but I assure you this story has a definite end and I have every intention of getting there eventually! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows, I truly appreciate knowing that people are enjoying this story XD So without further ado, enjoy the new chapter! - Jem**

"Hahaha! Look at this one Bakura! You're expression! It's just...so...HAHAHA!" Marik's face was screwed up in delight, creases wrinkling his forehead as he thrust the camera into Bakura's line of sight, forcing the older teen to look.

Bakura did his best not to crack a smile at the picture – it was taken on the beach with Marik holding the camera so that it captured the two of them, but at the last minute he had rubbed Bakura's sensitive side to make him laugh and smile for the photo. The result was an almost sadistic glint frozen in the tan teen's eyes as he attacked his partner, with Bakura's face caught in a bizarre mix of surprise, anger and laughter. Needless to say, the image was _not_ one of their best.

"It's very nice Marik," Bakura replied evenly, leaning away as much as was possible in the confined seats of the train.

"_Nice_ isn't really the word, Fluffy," he chortled in response, flicking through to the next photo. "This one is much better though."

"Mm," Bakura spared it a cursory glance, though he had to admit his stomach flipped a little at the image. Marik, desperate for at least one semi-normal photo, had pressed a passer-by into capturing the moment for them, proceeding to wrap his arms around the older teen. Bakura had rolled his eyes, resolving to look bored as ever, before Marik whispered in his ear "Please smile for me, love" just as the flash seared their eyes. That word – so little used between them, although they both were in no doubt as to the nature of their relationship – had caught Bakura by surprise, and forced a genuine smile to his lips and a slight dusting of red to his cheeks. Marik, too, looked very happy with a secretive grin pulling at his mouth, arms wrapped tight around Bakura's waist with the older teen's hand resting lightly on his shoulder. They looked like your average happy couple.

Marik felt a small thrill as he regarded the picture, tilting his head slightly in thought. _He actually smiled for me. And there's undeniable evidence of a blush right there – I'll have to remember that when he next teases me for not being able to control my reactions._ Marik shot Bakura a sidelong glance before saving the picture under 'Favourites', pleased when the pale one's pink lips pulled upwards slightly. _Guess he must like it too, though he'll never admit it out loud._

Bakura turned to look out the window, watching the moon rise higher in the sky as the evening shadows lengthened. Marik rested his head on his shoulder with a sigh. "It was a good holiday, wasn't it, Fluffy?"

"That it was, princess," Bakura agreed. "Even if you _did_ almost burn down the kitchen."

"I did not!" The younger teen mumbled into his shirt. "You're just not a very good teacher."

Bakura laughed. "That's right – shift the blame, as per usual."

"Yes, but this time it actually _was_ your fault." Marik shot him a grin, raising his chin slightly.

Bakura looked at him, eyes meeting unexpectedly, and his breath was taken away. Marik's violet eyes were shining, eyebrows raised slightly as he smiled upwards, happiness and fulfilment glowing out of his very skin. Bakura couldn't resist – he leaned down and placed a small kiss on those full lips.

Marik blinked, surprised. "You never do that unless you're after something."

"Yes, well," Bakura's voice was gruff as he turned to stare out of the window again.

Marik shifted, smile widening. "_Are_ you after something?"

He was met with heavy silence so he laughed softly, pressing his cheek back against the other's shoulder. "I like it when you do that."

Bakura said nothing; merely rested his head on top of Marik's as the train carried them on towards home.

* * *

Odion answered the door a few hours later, grin splitting his face in two when he saw who it was. "So, the intrepid travellers return!"

"Hardly intrepid, Odion," Marik replied tiredly as they traipsed into the house, collapsing onto one of the sofas in the living room.

"We're here for my brother, give him back now please," Bakura added in a low voice, sprawling beside his partner and ignoring Ishizu's disapproving glare from the corner.

"I don't know, we might want to keep him actually," Odion replied, chuckling.

"Keep who?" Piped up that familiar happy voice before Ryou's gaze fell on the new arrivals and he grinned, launching himself at them. "'Kura! Marik! When did you get back?"

"Just now, Ry," Marik grinned, returning his rather awkward hug. "We're kinda tired though..."

Ryou smiled happily. "I'm sure – it's a long journey, isn't it? But it's so nice to have you home!"

"We're not home yet," Bakura growled. "I want to get back to the flat."

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Ishizu asked politely. "I want to hear all about your trip, seeing as we paid for it..."

Marik looked imploringly at Bakura, who rolled his eyes. "Oh fine. Just don't pull out the puppy-dog eyes again, alright?"

Marik grinned. "Looks like we're staying, sis!"

The meal was a happy one, mostly spent looking through the pictures Marik had taken, often leading to stories of what they had been up to. Odion laughed uproariously when he heard of Bakura trying to teach Marik to cook. "Sounds like you had more luck than I ever have though – when he was younger it was all we could do to get him to eat anything."

Marik sniffed, ignoring Bakura's smirk. "Well Odion, with your cooking I never needed to learn. And now I have Bakura to cook for me, so I don't need to learn now either."

"We'll see about that," Bakura added smoothly. "I'm not just here to cook for you, you know."

"Oh no," Marik grinned wickedly. "You're plenty good for other things as well. We didn't even make it to the bed on the first night, you know."

Melvin burst out laughing, Ishizu's gaze turned disapproving and Ryou blushed. Odion just grinned at them both. "Bakura, you're corrupting my brother."

"I highly approve," Melvin chortled. "Especially when it makes that one blush." He indicated the younger Travis brother with a grin.

Ryou's cheeks darkened further when everyone looked at him. "Oh, hush. I haven't missed this talk at all."

"You'll be getting more of it now!" Melvin cackled.

Odion sent him a frown before turning to the younger Brit. "Seriously though Ryou, if you ever want a break from those two you're always welcome around here."

"Seconded," Ishizu said quietly.

Ryou smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Bakura lifted a brow at him. "That eager to get away from me, Ry?"

Melvin laughed. "Who wouldn't be, with a brother like you?"

Bakura glowered at him. "Watch it."

"Or what?" Melvin grinned. "You can't hurt me – what is it Marik calls you? Fluffy?"

Bakura dropped his fork.

Marik grinned at his older brother. "Kitty would work better in this situation, actually. Whilst we were away I discovered that he actually purrs, can you believe it?"

Bakura stared resolutely at the table as even Ishizu cracked a smile at that. Melvin's grin widened as he looked between them. "And in what situation did you discover that, Marik?"

The youngest Egyptian's cheeks darkened whilst Bakura chuckled slightly. "You don't really want to know the answer to that."

"Actually, I..."

"Melvin!" Ryou sent him a glare. "Enough!"

"Alright, alright!" Melvin rolled his eyes. "I'll behave. Happy?"

"Much better." Ryou smiled as he swallowed another mouthful.

Marik lifted a brow at that exchange, sending a questioning glance Odion's way. He smiled. "Ryou's done rather a lot of good in his time here."

Bakura looked up at that. "How so?"

"Nothing to worry about," Odion reassured him. "He got Ishizu and Melvin talking again."

Ryou flushed slightly. "Well, it was my fault they were arguing – Marik, I kind of let slip about your scars..."

Marik's eyes widened and Bakura tensed, but Melvin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry brother, I didn't flip. I _was_ being a bit hard on Ishizu though – Ryou here told me a few home truths so I stopped being an idiot."

Marik blinked. "...Oh. Ok then."

Melvin frowned slightly. "I'd still rather you'd told me about them though."

"I..." Marik dropped his gaze. "I'd rather not think about them."

"So, moving on," Bakura interrupted smoothly, laying a hand on Marik's thigh. "Ryou, when did you grow up enough to stand up for yourself?"

"'Kura!" Ryou glared at him. "That was uncalled for."

The older teen shrugged. "What? It's a valid question."

"I can stand up for myself just fine, thank you!" Ryou's cheeks were still slightly pink. "So you just shut up!"

"Oh sure," Bakura scoffed. "Go tell that to all the bullies I dealt with for you."

"If by _dealt with_ you mean put in hospital, then fine," Ryou hissed. "But just shut it, ok?"

Ishizu's eyes widened. "You...you've put people in hospital?"

Even Marik looked mildly surprised at that. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Way to go, Ry. It was a long time ago, so stop looking at me like that Ishizu. I'm not going to murder your brother. Happy?"

"Far from it," she responded coolly, gaze hard. Bakura just sighed and swallowed his last mouthful.

"Well, I'm impressed," Melvin cut in. "Didn't think a scrawny thing like you would be up to much in a fight."

"It's all in the execution." Bakura tossed him a wink.

Melvin grinned. "You'll have to show me sometime."

"It would be my pleasure."

Marik shook his head despairingly. "You're both psychos. I should never have introduced you."

"We didn't ask you to," they said together, and grinned.

Bakura, Marik and Ryou stayed with the Ishtars for the better part of that evening before finally deciding to head home in the dark. "So you two had a good time away then?" Ryou asked happily as they entered the flat.

"Made all the better by not having to see your ugly mug every day," Bakura smirked.

Marik whacked him on the arm. "It was very nice thank you, Ryou. Please ignore your brother."

"Oh, I always do." Ryou smiled sweetly at them, brown eyes sparkling. "Anyway, I'm going to bed – school starts again tomorrow, remember, and you've got work 'Kura." They both groaned and Ryou laughed. "See you in the morning!"

"Night Ryou," Marik yawned, stretching as he dragged his suitcase into their bedroom. "Ow, it's heavy."

"Your fault for bringing so much," Bakura grunted, dumping his much lighter bag in a corner and flopping back onto the bed. Marik gave his case a few more tugs before giving up and abandoning it in the middle of the room, crashing on the bed next to his partner. Bakura tugged him sideways, dragging him back and pressing him into his side with a self-satisfied smirk.

Marik whacked his arm playfully. "I can move for myself, you know."

"You were too far away," Bakura responded matter-of-factly, tightening his grip when Marik struggled.

"Idiot, I don't want to sleep in my clothes."

"Tough." Bakura closed his eyes and nestled into his shoulder, giving it a quick kiss.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Fine, Fluffy. But don't blame me when I have to get up earlier tomorrow to sort out the mess I will look."

Bakura shrugged, yawning widely. "Just shut up and go to sleep, Ishtar."

Marik wrapped an arm around the pale teen's shoulders and closed his eyes obediently, both soon slipping into sleep.

* * *

School the next day dragged on as usual, and Marik flopped down on their usual bench at lunch break to wait for Ryou to show up. He buried his head in his hands when he was spotted by the group next to him.

"Hey Marik!" It was Tea, as ever. "Have good holidays?"

"Made all the better by not having to see your ugly mug," he smiled brightly at her.

She didn't even bat an eyelid. "So, you do anything nice?"

Marik's smile turned into a smirk when he remembered the last time he had seen her, when Bakura had showed up at the gates. "Yes, actually. I went away for New Year's."

"Oh how lovely!" She gushed. "We actually..."

"With my _boyfriend,_" he interrupted smoothly. "Bakura, Ryou's older brother. You might remember him?"

He was satisfied when a faint blush dusted her cheeks. "Oh, yes, him...well, you're lucky Marik, he's very good looking. What's it like to actually spend time with him?"

Marik's jaw dropped. _That was supposed to end the conversation!_

"It's just," she continued with a grin, "He seemed like a bit of a bastard. Leading me on and then kissing you right in front of my face. I guess you're well suited for each other." With a last falsely sweet smile she turned her back and flounced away.

Marik stared after her, dumbfounded. _Huh...I guess even Tea will snap if you push her far enough._

"Hey Marik," Ryou fell into the seat opposite him with a smile. "What's with Tea?"

Marik shook his head with a small smile. "I'm not entirely sure you want to know."

"With the looks she's giving you, you may be right," he conceded with a grin.

Marik smiled. "To be fair, I was winding her up."

Ryou shook his head. "You spend too much time with my brother."

"And _you_ say that far too much," Marik laughed. "Oh I meant to ask, how did you like staying with my family? I hope they didn't drive you up the wall..."

"No, not at all!" Ryou smiled. "It was nice of them to ask me around."

"They'd have killed me if I'd let you spend New Year's alone," Marik said conversationally as he took a bite out of his lunch. "Though I am surprised you didn't kill them. Especially Melvin; he's an idiot."

Ryou smiled. "Melvin was nice, actually. You have a great family, Marik."

He smiled. "I do. And I'm lucky. We never thought we'd get to spend time together like this, with dad..."

"I can imagine." Ryou shuddered slightly. "When I think what you all had to live with I wonder how you're all still here."

"Ah, we're fine," Marik shrugged. "After next week we can forget about him forever."

Ryou blinked. "Is it the trial? Next _week?_"

Marik nodded once, looking down. Ryou gasped. "Gosh! Well, I've got to get time off school then, I'll talk to the Principal at the end of the day."

"You don't have to..."

"Don't be silly." Ryou flipped a hand at him. "As if I'd not be there to support you. It's the least I could do."

Marik smiled softly at him. "I really appreciate that, Ry."

"Of course!" Ryou smiled happily at him. "I'm so glad that we..." he trailed off with a slight frown, looking past Marik.

"Ry? Ryou?" Marik blinked at him, shifting in his seat to follow his gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"...Huh? Oh, nothing..." Ryou shook his head. "Am I going mad, or is someone at the gates?"

Marik squinted, just making out the hint of a back as someone walked quickly away from the school. "Looks like there was someone there but they've gone now. Why?"

Ryou shook his head. "For a minute there it looked like...well, it doesn't matter, it can't have been him."

Marik tilted his head quizzically. "Who?"

"Doesn't matter," Ryou smiled just as the whistle blew, signalling the end of lunch. "I'll meet you at the end of the day to talk to the Principal?"

"Sure," Marik watched him leave with a frown before turning once more to the gates. Any sign of the stranger was long gone. _Weird. I wonder who Ryou thought it was? Guess it isn't that important though, or he would have told me._

After sitting through another two hours of classes and a boring meeting with a gushing Principal Marik was relieved to finally be walking home with Ryou.

"Oh Marik, you know how in history today the teacher said we'll have a project over Easter? You want to work together?"

Marik scoffed. "No Ryou. I refuse to work with you."

The pale teen's deep brown eyes widened. "Oh...well, ok..."

"You're just too irritating I'm afraid," Marik continued. "So I'm going to ask all thirty members of my personal bodyguard, you know, the ones that feed me chocolate and fan me during lunchtime. Then I'm going to jump on my magic carpet and fly past the pigs over a purple rainbow."

Ryou snorted, comprehension rising in his expression. "Very funny Marik. Just think about what you want to work on, alright?"

Marik grinned. "Sure."

"Oh," Ryou added, "And I was thinking about inviting your family over for dinner tomorrow night. I want to say thank you to them for letting me stay."

"You don't have to do that Ryou, but I'm sure it's fine." Marik grinned. "I can't wait to see the look on Bakura's face when you tell him though."

Ryou laughed brightly. "My thoughts exactly. That's why I decided to leave _that_ job to you!" He skipped away happily, giggling.

Marik's jaw dropped and he rushed after him. "Ryou! Don't you dare..." he skidded to a quick halt, narrowly avoiding sending them both flying as Ryou stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he stared across the road.

Marik tapped his shoulder. "Ry? No way am I telling your brother...Ry? What's wrong?"

The pale teen jerked suddenly, spinning round to face Marik with eyes wide open in shock. "Oh, I'm so sorry...I just thought I saw..."

Marik lifted a brow as he stopped talking. "What's up with you today?"

Ryou shook his head, smile back in place. "Sorry. Just having an odd day. Shall we get home?"

Marik blinked. "Sure. But _you're_ telling your brother about your plan, not me."

"You wish!" Ryou sang as they headed home again. "I can always just lock you both in a room again, remember."

"Do it and you die."

* * *

Bakura reluctantly agreed to cook for Marik's family the next day (after a lot of persuasion on behalf of both of the younger teens, and promises from Marik to make it up to him later). The Ishtars were more than happy to come over as soon as Ryou politely asked them. They congregated in the living room, bringing the table out from the kitchen so that they all had somewhere to sit, Ryou perching on the armchair so that their guests could sit around the table.

"I must admit," Ishizu said as she took a seat. "It's a nice surprise to hear that Bakura cooks."

Ryou laughed slightly. "Yes, you wouldn't know it to look at him but my brother's actually very sensitive."

"Stop spreading lies about me, Ryou!" Bakura called from the kitchen.

Marik laughed as he entered the living room laden down with plates. "Ignore him. And Ryou's right – he's actually very Fluffy, though he'll never admit it."

"Watch it, the both of you," grumbled said fluffy teen as he came into the living room with the rest of the plates. "You're ruining my reputation."

"You never had one anyway," Melvin grinned wickedly at him. "Look at you, cooking and running around at my brother's beck and call."

"Yes, well," Bakura smirked as he took a seat beside his partner on the sofa. "He makes up for it later."

Ryou glared at them. "Can you _please_ just have a clean conversation for once?"

Melvin cackled. "What, does it bother you, little Ryou?"

"Yes," he shifted his glare to the tall Egyptian. "And you're hardly any better."

Melvin just smirked. "You can't blame me. They make it too easy."

"Anyway!" Marik announced loudly. "Odion, how is Bakura's cooking?"

The older Egyptian sent him a knowing grin. "Oh it's not bad, for a Brit. It's distinctly lacking in spices though."

"Thank you!" Marik grinned at his boyfriend. "Told you!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm English; we don't do spices well. Deal with it."

"But I like spices."

Bakura scowled. "I don't _force_ you to eat my food, you know."

Marik pouted slightly. "But if Odion taught you how to use spices, it would make me really happy..."

"Yeah, that isn't happening." Bakura resolutely look away as Marik pulled out the puppy-dog eyes.

"Do you not want to make me happy, Fluffy?"

"Don't do that, Marik."

A sniff. Bakura looked his way once before raising his eyes to the heavens. "Oh God, fine! Just don't do that to me, ok?"

Marik grinned and patted him on the head. "There's a good kitty."

Bakura sent daggers at him as Melvin laughed and even Ishizu cracked a smile. "You're good at that, brother," she commented calmly.

"Practise," Marik said with a grin. Bakura looked resolutely at the floor, but was saved from responding by the ringing of the buzzer.

Ryou skipped over to answer it, though his eyes widened when he heard who it was. He pressed the entrance buzzer before walking back into the living room. "Um, that was the police...they want to talk about the trial..."

Everyone tensed slightly at that, and Marik leaned imperceptibly closer to Bakura, who wrapped a comforting hand around his shoulders.

Ishizu's knuckles went white as she gripped the tabletop. "What do they want with us now?"

Ryou swallowed. "To talk about the trial."

"The trial..." Odion's frown increased before his eyes suddenly widened and he pointed at Melvin. "They don't know about you!"

Melvin rolled his eyes. "I'll tell them the truth."

"No!" Ishizu sucked in a breath. "You can't! We can't let them find out..."

"Why?" Marik hissed. "Because dad would get sent down forever if they knew?"

"We don't have time for this!" Odion glared at them all. "If Melvin comes diving in now the police will want to know why we didn't mention him before. The whole case could collapse!"

Melvin huffed. "Well I can't just disappear."

"So lie," Bakura shrugged. "Say you're a cousin visiting from Egypt – that's believable enough."

Marik shot him a grateful grin. "That could work..."

"They're here," Ryou hissed as a knock sounded at the door. He went to let them in with a shy smile.

It was the same two officers that had visited Marik before. The woman spoke first. "Well it's good that you're all here. We just wanted to finalise some details for the trial next week. So..." she consulted her file, reading quickly through some notes. "Marik, you will give witness first as the victim. Then Odion, followed by Ishizu, will add your statements. Ok?"

The three nodded, Bakura keeping a tight grip of Marik and stroking his back soothingly, avoiding the scars.

The officer's eyes scanned the room, turning questioning when they met Melvin's. "Now, the two British boys I remember, but who would you be?"

Melvin grinned, putting on his best 'I'm not evil I promise' expression. "I'm Marik's cousin, from Egypt. I'm visiting. You know," he licked his lips. "For _support._"

The officer nodded once, backing away slightly. "Ok...well, you are of course welcome to watch the trial from the gallery. Have you spoken to the solicitor?"

The three younger Ishtars nodded and the officer smiled. "He will have briefed you on what will happen then. And remember – your father is locked up, he won't be able to hurt you anymore. You don't even have to look at him if you don't want to."

Bakura felt Marik stiffen against him, and whispered in his ear "I'll be there too. You'll be fine."

Marik made no reply other than to sniff and lean further into him.

Both officers shot them a look before the man coughed. "Right, well that's all we came to say. Good luck for the trial, we'll be there as well. Enjoy the rest of your meal."

Ryou hurried to show them out before returning to the table and the slightly awkward silence.

Marik drew in a shuddering breath. "The sooner it's over, the better."

Melvin nodded feverishly but Marik didn't miss his sister's frown. "Ishizu, please don't say anything. I appreciate it's hard and you don't agree with me, but please, don't say anything..." Marik choked slightly, shivering.

Bakura removed both of their dinner plates and pulled the trembling Egyptian closer, cradling him in his lap and ignoring the slightly disapproving stares from the others. "Marik, it will be over soon. And you won't be on your own."

Marik sniffed and hid his face in Bakura's shoulder. The older teen clasped him tighter and sent a dangerous look Ishizu's way. She seemed to get the message, standing up quickly. "I think we'd better get going."

Odion stood up to join her, sending a worried look Marik's way and saying "Look after him, Bakura."

Melvin got up and stretched languidly. "See you on trial day!" He sang before exiting the flat with the others, Ryou rushing around to get the dinner plates and bring them into the kitchen.

Bakura cursed softly into Marik's ear. "Your oldest brother has no tact."

Marik let out a small laugh, still clinging tightly to the front of Bakura's shirt. "He never has." He sniffed once more before clambering off Bakura and wiping his eyes. "Ryou leave the washing up, I'll do it. Go do your homework."

Ryou sent him a grateful look as he entered the kitchen. "Are you sure? I don't mind..."

"It's fine," Marik waved him away, humming happily as he started washing. He felt arms around his waist and grinned. "Aren't you afraid of Ryou catching us?"

Bakura shrugged. "He's seen worse. What's that you were humming?"

"Hmm..." Marik frowned, humming the small melody through again. "Oh, it's an old Egyptian lullaby Ishizu used to sing to me. She said mother used it, before she died, to calm us all down. Melvin particularly, he was difficult when he was younger."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Bakura smiled slightly, pressing himself closer to his partner as Marik continued washing. "Sing it again?"

Marik smiled, slightly surprised. "Really?"

"It sounds nice when you sing it."

The Egyptian's smile widened and he sang the melody louder, adding the lyrics this time. Bakura leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder and enjoying the sound of his lover's voice singing the haunting melody. As it came to an end Marik continued washing until he added the last plate to the draining board and picked up a towel, throwing it impishly at Bakura. "You can dry as payment for my performance now."

Bakura glowered at him before stalking over and shoving another towel in his face. "You can help me." He frowned slightly, taking a step back and sizing up his partner.

Marik lifted a brow. "What? Have I changed colour?"

"Oh no, your fake tan's still in place," Bakura skipped away from his half-hearted swipe. "No, it's just...when did you get taller than me?"

Marik scoffed. "I'm not taller than you." But he looked over again, stepping forwards with a growing smirk. "No, wait...I _am_ taller than you, aren't I? Ha, that's what you get for being an oldie."

Bakura glowered. "You can't be." He stepped up beside him. "No, we're the same height."

"Are not!" Marik sang. "I'm definitely taller now!"

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted over his shoulder. "Get in the kitchen right now! This is bloody important!"

The smallest teen entered with a sigh. "What is it 'Kura, I was doing my homework..."

"Am I still taller than Marik?" he interrupted viciously. "And the answer better be yes."

"Is _that_ all you called me out here for?" Ryou raised his hands, surrendering at his brother's expression. "Fine, fine! Stand back to back."

They obeyed, Marik grinning as Bakura glowered. Ryou watched them for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Yep, there's not much in it but Marik's definitely slightly taller. You've grown."

Marik laughed, spinning round and whacking Bakura on the shoulder. "And I'm still growing! I bet I'll tower over you in a few years."

Bakura glared. "Shut it, Ishtar."

He stamped away, muttering to himself as Marik just laughed brightly, turning back to the dishes with a grin.

**That's your lot for now :P But there is much more plot next chapter. And some fluff too, of course, because it would seem that I literally cannot go a chapter without including it. I make no apologies. Anyway, thanks for reading! - Jem**


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter! There is plot and angst here, as well as my usual copious amounts of fluff. It's still mostly preparation for a couple of big storylines coming up though, but hey, enjoy if you can! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, you are all fantastic readers! - Jem**

That Saturday Marik woke to an empty bed – a very unusual occurrence as Bakura was normally the one grumbling at him for getting up early. _Oh right, Saturday – he's working,_ Marik remembered with a yawn, stretching out and enjoying the extra space on the bed. _Huh, I never realised how much space he takes up. Must be all that fluffy hair._ He lay with his eyes closed for a few more moments before a knock at the door made him groan.

"Hey Marik!" Ryou chirped happily, sidling into the room. "I see 'Kura's gone then."

A noncommittal grunt was all he got in response. He wasn't fazed. "What did you want for lunch?"

_That_ woke Marik up a bit. "Lunch?"

"Yes," Ryou smiled sweetly at him as he sat up, blinking blearily. "It's gone midday."

"Huh?" Marik shook his head. "Oh frig, really? Dammit!"

Ryou laughed. "I would have let you sleep longer but your sister called – she wants us to go round there this evening to talk about next week."

Marik instantly sobered – he had been doing his best to keep the upcoming trial at the back of his mind. "Fair enough, I guess."

Ryou nodded. "I'm going to make lunch – join me when you're ready?"

"Sure," Marik managed a smile which was wholeheartedly returned as Ryou left the room. The Egyptian fell back onto the bed with a sigh, resting a few moments more before clambering to his feet and heading for the shower.

After they had eaten Marik stretched, smiling. "Thanks for that, Ry. What time does Ishizu want us round?"

Ryou shrugged, taking a sip of tea. "She said any time after six."

"Ok." Marik frowned. "Hold on – Bakura doesn't finish his shift until six thirty..."

"Oh right, we'll go after that then," Ryou blinked. "I forgot about him, actually."

Marik laughed. "So he doesn't know we're going round there again? He's going to be _so_ happy."

"So I'll leave you to tell him," Ryou grinned. "That way if he doesn't want to you can just puppy-dog-eye him into submission."

"You've noticed that, huh?" Marik smiled slightly. "I still don't know why that works so well."

"Love does strange things to people." Ryou stood up, taking their plates to the sink and filling it with soapy water. "Will you let him know now though? Don't want him making other plans."

"As if," Marik snorted. "He can't bear to spend an evening away from me, obviously." He laughed as Ryou rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Here – I'll call him."

Ryou flashed him a smile and a quick "Thanks!" before turning back to the washing, slipping on some gloves to protect his delicate skin. A frown creased his brow when a ringtone suddenly rang brazenly through the flat.

Marik blinked, his own mobile pressed to his ear. "I'm calling Bakura..."

Ryou sighed heavily. "His phone must be in the flat."

They both searched through all the corners until Marik eventually straightened up triumphantly, Bakura's phone in hand. "It was under one of the sofa cushions," he grumbled. "Now how are we going to tell him?"

Ryou smiled slightly. "Go pay him a visit. He'll be wanting his phone anyway,"

Marik laughed. "I guess that explains why I haven't got any texts from him."

"He texts you while he's working?"

Marik tilted his head, smile flickering at the corners of his mouth. "Does that really surprise you? He normally just tells me how bored he is though, so I tell him to get on with it."

Ryou laughed. "Good. But seriously, would you mind going to tell him about tonight?"

"Can't you go?" Marik flopped lazily down to the sofa. "He's your brother."

"And your boyfriend," Ryou remonstrated, hands on hips. "Plus, I've got a game tournament organised for today."

Marik lifted a brow. "Are you a gamer, Ry?"

"Not massively," Ryou grinned excitedly. "But this is a big deal! A new zombie game's out today and I arranged a tournament to test it out with some other online players. I can't miss it, Marik, please go tell him for me?"

The Egyptian rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Fine! But you owe me."

"Thanks a million!" He rushed over and gave his friend a quick hug before heading to his room and his laptop. "See you later!"

Marik huffed before clambering to his feet. _It'll be worth it to see if Bakura actually does hold down a job, anyway. It wouldn't surprise me to see him out thieving._

Marik traipsed the streets quickly until he arrived at the High Street, smiling when he remembered the afternoon he had spent there with Bakura when they first tried to get him a job. _Funny, I guess you could almost call that our first date. Except I didn't think I was gay, and Bakura thought he hated me. That was only three months ago as well – funny how quickly things can change. I was still putting up with dad's crap then too. I certainly do _not _miss that._ Shaking away the memories Marik continued down the street, eventually spotting the record shop and making a beeline for it. There weren't many customers – maybe three or four others besides Marik – and so he headed straight for the checkout, meeting the eyes of the blonde girl behind the counter hesitantly.

She smiled at him. "Hello there. Can I help you at all?"

"I'm looking for someone actually," he replied, slightly shy.

"Oh yes?" She twirled a strand of her hair, looking at him from under her lashes. "No one special I hope."

He blinked. "Um, well, he sorta..."

"Amy, are you coming on to my boyfriend?" Marik sighed in relief when he heard that familiar voice behind him and felt an arm wrap around his waist.

He turned with a grin. "Hey, Fluffy."

"Don't call me that, Marik," the white haired teen rolled his eyes. The girl behind the counter giggled and he shot her a glare. "Don't breathe a word, Amy. I'm warning you. And my question still stands – you're not coming on to him, are you?"

She laughed openly at that. "Not if he's yours, Bakura. Though he _is_ very good looking."

"Sorry," Marik flashed her a grin, leaning into Bakura. "But I'm taken. If I wasn't, though..." he raised a brow suggestively, earning another giggle and a low growl from the pale teen's throat.

"Watch yourself, Ishtar. Don't try my patience."

Amy flicked the Egyptian a questioning look, stepping out from behind the till. "So, _you're_ the infamous boyfriend."

"Infamous?" Marik shot her an interested glance. "How come?"

"Oh, that one never shuts up about you," she pointed at Bakura with a laugh, brushing back strands of blonde hair. "It's always _Marik this, Marik that,_ or _if Marik was here at least I wouldn't be bored out of my skull. _And if he's not talking about you he's texting you, at least until the manager comes down."

Marik laughed lightly, prodding Bakura's shoulder. "I told you to stop doing that."

"I haven't texted you today, have I?" Bakura glared.

"That's cos you forgot your phone," Marik smiled sweetly, tossing it to him and slipping out from under his arm.

Bakura lifted a brow. "You walked all the way over here to give me my phone?"

"Well..." Marik coughed slightly. "That was one reason..."

Amy laughed. "Can you not keep away from him for one day?"

"I can!" Marik responded indignantly. "I wanted to see if he can actually hold down a job!"

"Were you ever in any doubt?" Bakura smirked at him.

"Well obviously," Marik snorted. "Look at you! You're hardly reliable."

Bakura opened his mouth but Amy beat him to it. "You're right Marik, that's why we keep him locked away stock-checking in the cellar. It's safer for the customers that way."

Marik grinned at her. "True. Has he stabbed anyone yet?"

"Not quite," she giggled again. "But he has come close. And he made a child cry in his first week."

"Oh really?" Marik leaned into Bakura with a grin, ignoring his dangerous scowl. "What did he do? Smile at it?"

"Told him to get lost, actually. And threatened to take his sweets if he didn't stop crying right then."

"Fluffy!" Marik whacked his arm. "That's naughty."

Bakura's brows lowered dangerously. "What? The kid wouldn't shut up. We are never adopting, Marik."

"Like I'd trust you with a child," the Egyptian snorted. "Anyway Fluffy, I need to talk to you about tonight."

Amy interrupted them, looking quizzically at Bakura. "Um...Fluffy?"

Bakura glowered. "Tell no one."

Marik laughed happily. "It's just what I call him, because of his hair. Kitty works too, though."

Amy laughed and Bakura shoved him angrily. "We're done now. Amy, get lost."

She just laughed harder. "Sure thing – I'm due a break anyway, so you take over here. It was great to meet you Marik – see you later...Fluffy." She skipped away, avoiding the pale teens lunge as she disappeared to the back of the shop.

Bakura turned back to Marik with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "You will pay for that one."

Marik laughed, patting his head affectionately. "Whatever, Fluffy. Anyway, Ryou wants me to tell you about tonight."

Bakura lifted a brow. "Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

Marik blinked innocently at him. "Well, you know how you love me?"

"Just get to the point," he glared.

Marik grinned. "Ishizu invited us round..."

Bakura facepalmed. "I have to spend time with your family? _Again?_"

Marik whacked his arm. "It's to talk about the trial, idiot. I'd like to have you there for that."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "What more is there to talk about? You're going to get rid of the bastard forever, that's all there is too it..." he dodged Marik's next swipe.

Marik glared. "You know Ishizu doesn't see it that way. Please, will you just come? I could do with the support."

"Fine, whatever," Bakura sighed. "But don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Thanks Fluffy!" Marik threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his pale neck.

Bakura just grunted, returning the hug briefly before stepping away. "Get lost now. I have work to do."

"Charming," Marik huffed.

"Well, you did just force me into something..." Bakura's focus shifted, staring over Marik's shoulder to the door, eyes going wide and jaw dropping.

"Um...Bakura?" Marik poked his arm. "Don't disappear on me..."

"Hello Bakura." A deep dark voice sounded behind Marik and he jumped in shock, whipping round and clinging to the pale teen's side. Standing in front of them was a tall pale man, short white hair poking out from his head and deep brown eyes regarding them coldly.

Bakura stared for a moment more, crimson eyes hardening before he deliberately turned his back, pulling Marik with him. "Come on. We're leaving."

"Can't do that, son." The dark voice continued behind them and Marik froze. _Son...?_

Bakura whipped back around, getting in his face. "Don't you dare call me that," he hissed.

The man raised a pale eyebrow. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Bakura's face blanched slightly and he stepped in front of Marik. "Nope. Get lost."

The man ignored him, looking around the shop with a half-smile. "It's good to see you working, 'Kura. You and Ryou must be happy here in America."

Bakura levelled a dark gaze his way. "This conversation is over. I don't want to see you again."

"Sorry," the man grinned at him. "But no can do. I've moved over here, so I was hoping to see more of you both – can I pop round to your flat sometime?"

Bakura stepped forwards threateningly, keeping Marik safely behind him. "How plainly can I put this? _You're not welcome._ And if you come anywhere near Ryou I'll kill you where you stand."

The man gazed coolly back. "Don't you think that's for him to decide?"

"No," Bakura answered smoothly. "I'm protecting him. Get lost now, and if I ever see you again I will stab you."

Marik swallowed at the venom in his voice, keeping his distance and hesitantly raising his head to meet the man's deep brown eyes. _Like Ryou's...he looks like Ryou..._

The man blinked once at him. "Well 'Kura, you haven't changed at all. It would only be polite of you to introduce me to your friend though."

"Get. Out." Bakura growled through gritted teeth, reaching back and taking hold of Marik's hand, gripping it tightly.

The man's eyes widened slightly, his brows furrowing. "This better not be what it looks like."

"This conversation is over." Bakura turned his back, pulling Marik with him to the back of the shop. Marik shot one confused look over his shoulder to see the man watching them intensely until Bakura threw open a door and tugged them down some stairs into a small cellar. He released his death grip on Marik's hand and spun to face the wall, slamming his fists into the cement with a long growl.

Marik blinked, swallowing. "Um...who...?"

"Don't. Ask."

Marik stopped talking instantly at the venom still hidden in the pale teen's voice. They stood in silence for a few moments, Bakura breathing heavily with his eyes tight shut, Marik watching him worriedly. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and reached out hesitantly, laying one hand gently on Bakura's shoulder.

The Brit tensed slightly before heaving a sigh and relaxing, turning slightly and opening his eyes; Marik almost backed away at the fire burning in their crimson depths. He held that gaze for a moment, watching Bakura's pupils widen slightly until he blinked and the fire was gone. He trembled.

Marik acted on instinct, reaching out and pulling him close. Bakura allowed him to, burying his head in his shoulder and gripping him tightly around the waist; so tight that Marik struggled to take a breath. The Egyptian wound his arms around his torso, keeping him close and whispering into his ear. "Can you explain what that was about?"

Bakura stayed silent, though his arms tightened, if that was even possible.

Marik sighed gently, breath rushing past Bakura's cheek. "That was your father, wasn't it?"

Bakura scowled into his shoulder. "Obviously."

Marik swallowed. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Bakura buried his head further into Marik's neck, nipping his skin slightly. "Shut up and hold me."

Marik did as he was asked, resting his head in Bakura's long hair and wrapping his arms tighter. "You know, we can't stay down here forever," he said conversationally. "And you're going to have to explain someday."

"Not now though," Bakura's voice was muffled, and Marik sighed.

"He must have really hurt you..."

"I do _not_ want to talk about it, Marik."

Marik stayed silent, pressing the older teen closer into his chest. "Alright. I'm not going to push it. But you have to tell Ryou."

"No I don't." Bakura leaned back slightly to glare at him. "And you're not telling him anything either."

Marik shook his head. "Don't you think he ought to know?"

"Nope." Bakura's voice was low and even. "He's safer not knowing anything. Knowing my father he'd stalk him, and Ryou does not need to spend all his time looking over his shoulder."

Marik frowned slightly. "Um...Actually, I think he may already have seen him..."

Bakura lifted a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You just reminded me..." Marik's frown deepened. "Ryou kept seeing someone at school last week...he didn't tell me who, but it spooked him."

Bakura cursed loudly. "And you didn't tell me because...?"

Marik shrugged. "I forgot."

"Idiot."

"Thanks," Marik deadpanned. "How was I supposed to know your father would show up out of nowhere?"

Bakura stepped away with a growl, rubbing his face with his hands. "I know."

Marik blinked. "Sorry...do you think he'll leave you alone?"

Bakura laughed harshly. "I bloody well hope so. But I have no idea."

Marik leaned against the wall with a frown. "And you're not going to tell me why you hate him so much?"

"Nope."

Marik sighed. "I'm not going to push it. But it can't be as bad as a dad who carves words in your back, surely?"

Bakura shot him a glare, and his crimson eyes were burning again.

Marik looked away. "Well, when you're ready to tell me I'll be all ears."

"I hope I never have to," Bakura muttered, and Marik was shocked by the hopeless tone in his voice. He shook it off quickly though, turning to the Egyptian with a smirk. "Anyway, I have to get back to work. You've delayed me long enough, don't you think?"

Marik grinned. "I'm not quite ready to let you go yet."

Bakura lifted a brow but Marik had grabbed him before he could speak, pushing him up against the wall and leaning in close, pressing their lips together. Bakura gladly took the distraction, opening his mouth and pressing an eager tongue to the Egyptian's bronze lips. Marik pressed himself closer, opening his mouth happily and breathing in the older teen's now-familiar scent. He closed his eyes, one leg slipping in between Bakura's, hands finding their way to his waist and tugging at his top slightly. Bakura gripped his wrists firmly, chuckling into his mouth. "That wouldn't be very appropriate at my workplace, now would it?"

"Like that would really stop you," Marik muttered back, pulling away reluctantly. Bakura chuckled again, tugging him back into another quick kiss before taking his shoulders and holding him at arm's length.

"Unfortunately, my little Egyptian, this will have to be continued later." He grinned at Marik's disappointed mewl. "Go on, away with you."

Marik sighed heavily. "Fine. But go straight to my siblings' place after you get away from here, ok? We'll meet you there."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Urgh. Fine. But you'd better be grateful for this."

"I'll make it up to you later." Marik tossed him a wink before taking his hand and leading him out of the cellar. "Go on, be a good Fluffy and get back to work."

"Get out of here," Bakura growled at him, shoving him away. "You're too much trouble for your own good."

Marik laughed as he headed for the door. "See you later, Kitty!" _And I hope that soon you'll tell me what the deal is with your father. I hate keeping secrets._

* * *

Later that evening Ryou and Marik were strolling along in the cold January air, wrapped up well in scarves and hats, although Marik was still shivering. Ishizu ushered them in quickly, directing them straight to the living room. "Sit by the fire, both of you – you look frozen half to death!"

"W-well, it is J-January," Marik shuddered, teeth chattering as he pulled a chair as close to the flames as he could. Ryou followed hesitantly, chewing his lip as he edged closer to the fire.

Melvin rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling his little brother back. "Marik, you're stealing all the heat. Let Ryou have some too."

Marik grumbled but complied and Ryou held his hands out to the flames, flashing Melvin a quick smile. "Um, 'Kura will be around in a bit...he's coming straight from work."

Ishizu nodded once, heading for the kitchen. "I'll let Odion know – he'll keep the food warm."

Bakura showed up a few minutes later and they ate a mostly peaceful meal, heading into the living room afterwards so that they could sit more comfortably to discuss the trial. Ishizu coughed nervously once they were all seated. "Well, I...I just really wanted us all together to discuss the trial for tomorrow."

"We want to make sure we're all singing off the same hymn sheet," Odion added with a small smile. "And of course, to support each other."

Ishizu nodded distractedly. "Of course. So Marik, you'll be up there first – do you know what you're going to say?"

He shuddered slightly. "I'm going to answer their questions honestly. What did you think I was going to do?"

Ishizu narrowed her eyes slightly. "You're not going to say anything about Melvin though?"

Said big Egyptian sighed at that. "I can't really see why I'm not allowed to be involved."

"The case would collapse if you dived in now," Odion responded reasonable. "We want father locked away, yes?"

"Naturally."

"Then we stick to the story." Odion flashed him a grin. "You're the weird cousin visiting from Egypt. Ok?"

Melvin rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll behave."

Odion nodded before turning back to Marik. "Did the solicitor tell you what sort of questions to expect?"

Marik tilted his head, thinking. "Um, not really...he just said I have to answer their questions. That's all. Oh, and..." he trailed off with a shudder. "I have to show them...show them my..." he took a deep breath. "My back..."

Ishizu gasped, eyes widening. "You have to show them?"

He nodded once, teeth gritted. Bakura laid a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Ishizu stood up and began to pace, chewing her lip. "You can't do that, brother!"

"Why not?" He hissed. "I don't relish the idea either, but it's the only sure-fire way to get rid of that bastard forever."

Ishizu sent him a glare. "You don't want to do this, Marik. You can't bare our family's problems out in public like this!"

"I don't have a choice!"

She shook her head, blue eyes ice cold. "Can you imagine it? All those people staring at your shame, seeing what you carry, what you have to remember for the rest of your life? Do you really want everyone to see them? You're scarred, Marik – I thought you'd want to hide that!"

Marik gasped at her words, curling in on himself. _She's right...it's my shame, my burden, and everyone's going to be staring...they're all going to be judging me..._ His back prickled painfully and he curled himself tighter into a ball, gripping his hair with his hands.

Bakura sent Ishizu a death glare, wrapping his arms tightly around the shivering young Egyptian's shoulders. "That's quite enough of that, thank you."

She shook her head. "He needs to hear it – to understand exactly what will happen if he goes through with this. Everyone will be judging us, judging him..."

"Enough, sister!" Melvin stood up threateningly, leaning over her. "It has to be done. We must get rid of father for good."

Ishizu fixed him with a glare. "I'm just getting Marik to understand..."

"No!" Melvin growled. "You're trying to protect father, aren't you? You're doing everything in your power to try and save him. Well let me tell you, sister – if you get up in that witness box on Monday and say _anything_ in his defence, I will never be able to forgive you."

Ishizu took a step back. "I...I don't want to..."

Melvin laughed. "Don't lie to me. All I've heard from you since I got here is how much you want us all to be a family again – but can't you see that our family never included dad? Man's a monster, and we'll all be better off when he's out of our lives for good."

Odion frowned slightly at Ishizu's pained expression, standing up and taking her arm. "Sister, he doesn't mean to hurt you. He wants what's best for us."

Ishizu blinked. "What's best for us? Surely the best thing for us is to keep our family together?"

"No!" Melvin lunged at her, grabbing her arms and giving her a shake. "Wake up, woman! That man has only ever destroyed us and pulled us further apart. Stop defending him! He _scarred_ Marik's _back_ with a _knife,_ for crying out loud!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean..."

Melvin roared, breaking into a stream of Arabic that made even Odion blanch. Marik curled up tighter, pressing himself into Bakura and trying to block out the sounds of his screaming family; Bakura rocked him gently and sent Ryou a desperate look. "Do something!"

Ryou blinked, looking over at the three arguing Egyptians with trepidation. His face set, however, when he saw Melvin lunge for Ishizu again, striking her face with the back of his hand.

"Enough!" He called, striding firmly over and grabbing Melvin's arm, tugging him away.

The huge Egyptian snarled down at him, pulling away angrily and letting out a stream of Arabic.

Ryou sighed heavily. "I can't understand you. English, please?"

Melvin blinked, pulling himself together slightly. "I said, she is insufferable. I can't make her see sense."

Ishizu sniffed, pressing a hand to her face. "It is you that cannot see sense, Melvin. All I want is to keep us together..."

"And all I want is to protect us," Melvin hissed at her. "That means getting shot of dad, as quickly as we can. The sooner the better. Look what he's already done, for crying out loud!" He pointed angrily at the sofa, hand trembling. Marik's muffled sobs rang loud and clear through the heavy air, Bakura holding him as close as possible and whispering into his ear.

Ryou decided to take action. "Right, enough fighting! Ishizu, Odion, go upstairs; Melvin, kitchen, now. We all need some space to cool off."

Odion nodded once, taking Ishizu's arm gently. "Come on, sister."

Melvin snarled, turning on the small teen. "I'm going nowhere."

Ryou's voice turned dangerous. "Now, Melvin. Kitchen."

"But..."

"No buts! Move!" Ryou flounced away, dragging the tallest Ishtar behind him, who was wearing a startled expression on his tanned face.

Bakura couldn't hold back a chuckle, though he still cradled Marik close. "It seems my little brother is finally growing a pair."

Marik wheezed out a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob. "If he's controlling Melvin, he's doing well. My brother's a psychopath."

"We have that in common then."

Marik sniffed, shuddering slightly. "Fluffy...what, what Ishizu said...is she...?"

"Don't think about it," Bakura advised, pulling him onto his lap and holding him close. "You have to do this."

"I...I know..." Marik trembled, pressing his face into Bakura's long strands of white hair. "But sh-she's right...e-everyone's going to be l-looking at me...I d-don't know if I c-can..."

"You can, love," Bakura breathed gently. "I know you can. And you won't be on your own."

Marik's shoulders still shook though so the pale teen sighed, rocking him gently. "What's that lullaby Ishizu used to sing to calm you down?" When he got no reply Bakura thought back to the night before, crease appearing in his forehead as he hummed what little snatches of the melody he could remember. Though imperfect and incomplete it did have some effect, eventually calming the shivering Egyptian so that he relaxed against Bakura, tanned face still streaked with tear tracks as he leaned back.

"That was bloody awful," the Egyptian commented conversationally.

Bakura grinned. "I did my best. And you sound British."

"I've spent too much time around a certain English psychopath," Marik sniffed, leaning his head against Bakura's chest.

The older teen laughed slightly. "Probably true. Crisis over?"

Marik groaned. "For now. But I'm going to be a wreck on Monday."

"Oh good," Bakura grinned. "Lots more tears and shivering to look forwards to then. Fan-bloody-tastic."

Marik swiped at him half-heartedly. "Asshole."

"You love it really." Bakura pecked him quickly on the lips and, despite himself, Marik felt the corners of his mouth curve upwards into a smile.

* * *

Melvin stormed furiously into the kitchen behind Ryou, pulling out of his grasp and pacing the floor angrily. Ryou took a seat, the picture of calm, and watched him for a few moments before speaking. "You know, keep pacing like that and you'll wear a hole in the carpet."

"Does it look like I care?" The big Egyptian growled at him. "It's lino anyway, not a carpet."

"You could still wear a hole in it."

"You can't get holes in lino."

"You could rip it." Ryou frowned at him. "So stand still."

"I can't rip it with only my socks," Melvin glowered at him.

"Just sit down!" Ryou commanded imperiously, pointing to the seat opposite him. "I can't talk to you when you're striding all over the place like that."

Melvin glared before pulling out the seat and sitting on it backwards, facing Ryou with furrowed brows. "You want to talk, you tiny teen? Talk then. But don't expect a response."

Ryou took a breath, brown eyes flashing. "You're being an idiot again."

"_Me?"_ Melvin stared at him disbelievingly. "She's the one still defending that monster!"

"And there you go again," Ryou replied calmly. "She's trying to keep your family together..."

"And failing miserably," he muttered.

Ryou ignored him. "...So you could show her a little more respect. I'm not saying you have to agree, but screaming at each other is only going to make matters worse. You saw Marik in there – he needs your support, not more fighting!"

Melvin blinked.

Ryou pressed his advantage. "And Odion is just trying to keep the peace too. He's right when he says the whole case against your father could collapse if you storm in there with new evidence now."

Melvin reluctantly conceded the truth of that statement, and Ryou breathed out. "So, will you please promise me that in court on Monday you'll sit in the gallery with me and Bakura, and you won't cause any trouble?"

Melvin mumbled something incoherent.

"I didn't hear that, Melvin."

The Egyptian sighed loudly. "Fine, if it'll keep you happy."

Ryou nodded once. "And you'll support your siblings, rather than tearing them apart?"

"It's not my fault Ishizu..." he threw his hands in the air at Ryou's disapproving expression. "Alright, yes, fine I won't argue with her anymore. I don't agree with her though."

"Never said you had to," Ryou nodded. "But you _do_ need to stick together. This is a really tough time for you all, the last thing you need is family bickering getting in the way."

"Ishizu's still crazy," Melvin mumbled despondently.

Ryou laughed lightly. "Coming from you, that's rather rich."

Melvin grinned maniacally. "Don't you forget that, little Ryou." He tilted his head curiously at the small teen. "How come you're so good at solving disputes, anyway?"

The Brit shrugged. "I don't really know, to be honest. But I did grow up with Bakura and he's about as difficult as they come."

Melvin threw back his head and laughed at that. "He must be well suited to my little brother then. Marik's basically a spoilt child."

Ryou smiled slightly. "That would be your fault – weren't you basically his guardian?"

Melvin shrugged. "Not for my whole life – I'm only five years older, after all."

Ryou blinked. "You're twenty-three?"

"Yeah," Melvin shrugged, leaning back. "What of it?"

"N-nothing, just..." Ryou laughed a little nervously. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you act a lot younger than that."

Melvin's brows lowered. "Are you calling me childish?"

"...No," Ryou tilted his head, smiling cheekily. "Just immature."

Melvin mock growled, lunging for him but Ryou just skipped away, laughing happily. The Egyptian glowered. "You will pay for that!"

Ryou just laughed harder. "You should be thanking me, actually. Now go apologise to your sister."

Melvin frowned. "She should apologise first."

"Remember what I said about being immature..."

"Oh Gods, fine!" Melvin jumped up with a dark chuckle. "Just stop having a go, alright?"

Ryou grinned. "When you start being sensible, I'll consider it."

Melvin shook his head at the teen, grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You're insufferable."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ryou smiled up at him. "Go on – seriously, you shouldn't keep her waiting for too long."

Melvin obediently left the room and Ryou sank back onto a seat, smile still lifting his lips. _Another job done. Way to go, Ryou...now we just have the trial left to get through!_

Something told him it was going to be a _very_ long week.

**Finished for now! Next chapter the trial starts, so expect lots of drama and some more angst, probably. I will try and update tomorrow, depending on how much typing I get done XD Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Whew this story's getting long - sorry it took me a while to get this out, there's a lot of drama I wanted to get in to it. Thanks a million for the reviews (40! I'm in shock!) and for the PMs and favs and follows, I really appreciate them all :3 Right, this chapter is a big'un, and it's full of angst and drama. There is inevitable fluff at the end though :P Also, I'd just like to reiterate that I have no clue how the American justice system works - this is based on the English one (though it still isn't very accurate) where a barrister/lawyer questions the witness. Hope it makes sense - if you're confused, drop me a PM or a review and I shall explain better :S Anyway, one final note: I have decided that deathshipping definitely IS going to happen, though it won't be for a good few chapters yet. Sorry if it bothers you, but it just fits really well with a later storyline. You shall see XD Anyway enough of me babbling on: enjoy the new chapter! - Jem**

The morning of the trial dawned grey and dreary, hints of frozen rain in the air and iced puddles coating the pavements. Marik leaned against the window in Bakura's bedroom, breath steaming against the glass; he focused on the swirling patterns, all thoughts of the trial humming busily in his head. He pushed them away with a sigh. _No point in worrying about it now. I have to just get on with this._ His back itched and he wriggled.

"Ready?" The cool voice still sent shivers down Marik's spine.

He pressed his forehead against the glass with a low groan. "Yes."

"No you're not." Bakura laid an arm on his shoulder, not really surprised when the shivering Egyptian whirled around and threw himself at him, burying his face in his hair. Bakura sighed. "It isn't going to be easy."

A muffled sob was all he got in reply, so he wrapped his arms tighter and planted a small kiss on the other's cheek, pleased when Marik shivered in his grip. "What's wrong with you now?"

"My scars itch."

Bakura sighed. "Don't they always?"

"Yes, but now I have to show them to everyone. No one's even seen them before."

Bakura lifted a brow. "I have. Several times. Every day since you got them, in fact."

Marik shook his head, lifting his chin briefly to meet his eyes before burying his face back in Bakura's hair. "You don't count."

Bakura snorted. "Are you trying to say that I'm not a person?"

"Of course not." Marik's voice was muffled as he pressed closer. "But you love me, so you aren't going to think I'm worthless, or useless, or an idiot..."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bakura deadpanned, sniggering when Marik tensed. "I'm teasing, princess. Get over yourself. You'll be fine."

Marik sniffed and sent him a half-hearted glare. "So sympathetic."

Bakura shrugged, smirking. "You'll be fine. Now come on – can't have you being late."

Marik nodded once, drawing away and wiping at his eyes. "I didn't smudge my eyeliner, did I?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You and your bloody make up." He still leaned over and rubbed one of the lines with his thumb though, and Marik sent him a grateful smile before they headed out of the room. Ryou was waiting in the corridor, shifting nervously. When he saw Marik he ran over and gave him a quick hug.

Marik took a deep breath as he pulled away. "Thanks, Ry."

"That's what I'm here for," he smiled slightly. "Come on, let's go. We're meeting Melvin outside so 'Kura and I can go in with him."

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Bakura mumbled, earning a whack from Marik.

"Be nice. He's my resurrected brother."

Bakura snorted softly as they headed down the chilly streets. "More's the pity."

They walked quickly through the frozen air, arriving soon after at the courtroom. Marik couldn't repress a shudder when he saw it, and Ryou rubbed his arm sympathetically. "Come on, let's go in – we'll meet the others inside."

The entrance foyer was warm and busy, people crowding eagerly to get a look at the violent father and abused kids. Marik shuddered angrily. "What business is it of theirs..."

"Hush," Bakura interrupted. "They're not important. Don't think about them."

Marik blinked at him, shoulders drooping. "I know. Sorry."

Bakura flashed him a smile as Melvin bounded over. "There you are! Thought you were going to be late."

"Last minute crisis," Bakura informed him with a knowing look at Marik, who whacked his shoulder.

"Behave, Fluffy."

Melvin looked at him with a frown, not missing his shivering state. "Marik, Odion and Ishizu are waiting for you by the witness door. It's just there..."

"I know where it is," Marik snapped. "We were here for the hearing." He took a breath. "Sorry, I don't mean to..."

Melvin waved him away with a laugh. "If I was in your shoes I'd be much worse. You're incredibly together, considering what you're about to do..."

"Not helping, Melvin," Ryou ordered with a worried glance at the younger Egyptian. "Come on, let's go and sit down, it's busier than I expected..."

"And now _you're_ not helping," Melvin grinned, tugging him away. "Meet you in there, Bakura."

Marik ignored them both, turning to his pale partner, chewing his lip. "I can't..."

"You can," Bakura interrupted, pulling him close quickly. "Don't think about the people. Focus on me if it helps."

Marik sniffed with a nod. "You'd best be looking at me."

"Always." Bakura laughed slightly, dropping a kiss on his bronze lips. "And if you need a distraction, just think about what we were doing last night."

Marik smiled despite himself. "I don't think that would be very appropriate when I'm being cross-examined."

"So?"

Marik pushed him away with a laugh. "We don't all have one-track minds, unlike you! Go on, get away from here."

Bakura tossed him a wink as he turned and left, and Marik made his slow way over to the witness area, heaving a grateful sigh when Odion met him by the door. The taller Egyptian laid a hand on his shoulder as they headed into the room. "Stay calm. The solicitor's here too."

Marik nodded, meeting Ishizu's gaze unblinkingly before taking a seat and looking steadfastly at the floor. The solicitor coughed. "Welcome, Mr. Ishtar. How are you feeling?"

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling?"

"Marik!" Ishizu remonstrated. "This isn't easy for any of us, show a little respect..."

"Anyway," Odion cut in before Marik could respond. "I don't think we need to get into any of that, agreed?"

Marik nodded sullenly, turning back to the solicitor. "Sorry."

The man waved him away. "It's fine, I'm used to it. When you're called up just remember to stay calm. You'll be examined by the prosecution first, so that should be fairly easy, but the defence may be rather intense."

Marik shot him a look. "How do you mean, intense?"

"Well," the solicitor coughed again. "They're trying to show your father in a good light. They won't go easy on you."

Marik grimaced. "Fabulous."

Odion chuckled slightly. "You'll be fine, brother. They can't exactly deny the evidence, after all."

Marik shuddered. "Yeah. I'm not looking forwards to that either."

"No one will be judging you," Ishizu said quietly.

Marik shot her a surprised look. "...Well, you've changed your tune."

She sighed, standing and taking his hand. "I am sorry, Marik. I haven't been supporting you, and you're going through a horrific time."

"Yes. I am."

She closed her eyes. "I just want you to know, I am here for you, and I want to help. I just wish that we didn't have to do this in such an open forum – if we could have sorted this all out at home..."

He sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I understand, and believe me, I'd rather not do this in front of everyone either. But if we left it any longer he would have killed one of us; of that I'm sure." He released her when he felt her shiver, and she smiled softly.

A voice called down from the court room – "Marik Ishtar, called to witness."

Marik took a deep breath and Odion gave him a quick hug. "Go on, you'll be fine."

He returned the hug, catching the solicitor's eye and pulling away reluctantly. He squared his shoulders as he turned to climb the stairs. "Wish me luck!"

He smiled at the chorus of good lucks that resounded behind him and closed his eyes as he reached the top of the stairs, opening them when he reached the witness box and saw a full courtroom staring back at him. The barrister for the prosecution met his eyes with a kind smile. "You are Mr. Marik Ishtar, correct?"

"Yes," Marik was pleased when his voice didn't even shake.

"And can you tell me what your relationship is with the man accused today?"

Marik blinked, turning his head to meet the eyes boring into him from the dock. His father looked well-groomed, better than he had in years with his grey beard trimmed and hair combed neatly. Marik didn't miss the hate in those piggy eyes though. He didn't break his gaze as he said calmly "That's my father."

The barrister nodded, and Marik turned back to him, bracing himself for the next question. "Right. So, this bit may be difficult, but is it true that your father has abused you and your siblings for years?"

"Yes."

There was a small rustle through the gallery and Marik spared a glance for the jury, who were staring at him with a mix of sympathy and curiousity. He shuddered slightly and turned back to the solicitor, who smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Ishtar. Now, can you detail to me the events that led to the night you were taken to hospital?"

Marik closed his eyes, breathing out. _I expected this. I knew I had to do this. So come on, start talking, start talking...they're all waiting for you..._He swallowed, scanning the gallery and feeling a rush of relief when he met a pair of sharp crimson eyes. He could almost hear what Bakura was thinking – _Get on with it, you bloody effeminate teen._

Despite himself, he smiled.

"Well," he licked his lips. "It started when I was late home one Saturday night..." he quickly outlined what had happened those few days, hearing gasps when he explained how he was locked in his room and even a slight scream when he described his father attacking him with the knife. "So...I went back to my friends' flat," he deadpanned, shutting his eyes, "And told them everything. They called an ambulance and the police. And here we are." He opened his eyes again, searching out Bakura in the crowd, who gave him a self-satisfied smirk. Marik could again guess what he was thinking – _you have me to thank for getting you out, don't you dare forget that._ He snorted softly.

The barrister sent a faintly disgusted to the man in the dock before turning back to Marik. "Thank you – that can't have been easy. Now, is it also correct that this was not the first time you experienced abuse?"

"Yes."

The barrister nodded. "And you never tried to escape?"

"We did," Marik answered defiantly. "Last year, my sister and I moved in with my adopted brother – dad had kicked him out – but dad came and found us. He dragged us back to his house and locked us up for three weeks separately."

The barrister took a breath. "Did he let you out at all?"

"Once a day for the bathroom."

"Did he feed you?"

"Barely. He left bottles of water with me, but there were days he didn't leave any food."

"And did no one question your absence?"

Marik shrugged. "He rang my school and Ishizu's work, said we both had chicken pox. No one wanted to come near us after that."

The barrister nodded with a meaningful look to the jury. "So, it was a calculated attack?"

Marik scoffed. "Oh, yes. My dad is clever – he _calculates_ every plan perfectly."

There was a hiss from the dock but Marik ignored it, focusing instead on the next question."And your sister was locked up for the same length of time?"

"Yes, I think so. I never saw her until we were let out."

The barrister nodded, a sympathetic look to his eyes as he met Marik's gaze. "And now, Mr Ishtar – I'm sorry, but the jury requires that you show them the evidence. Could you please show us the scars that your father gave you?"

Marik couldn't repress a shudder, although he had been expecting the words. He met Bakura's gaze again, and there was fire in his eyes. Marik squared his shoulders and turned wordlessly, lifting his shirt and squeezing his eyes shut at the expected gasps.

Incredibly, they didn't come. Instead a deathly silence hung heavily through the courtroom as Marik repressed his shivers, gritting his teeth to stop them from chattering, ignoring the burning and itching from the open, barely-healed wounds decorating his shoulder blades. The next sound to ring through the room made his blood run cold.

Laughter. From the dock, his father's pealing chuckles echoed from the rafters, filling the room. Bakura sent him a furious glare from the gallery, tensing and leaning forwards. "That bastard better shut up if he knows what's good for him," he growled.

"Too right." Melvin' voice shook with repressed rage as he stared at his little brother in the witness box. "Look at what he did – look! Those are open wounds on Marik's back...that bastard..." he broke off into a stream of Arabic.

Ryou looked nervously at the two towering forms on either side of him. He swallowed. "But now they can all see your dad for he is, Melvin – Marik's getting him put away forever."

"This should never have been allowed to happen in the first place." The tall Egyptian shook with rage. "I should have killed him years ago..."

"Melvin!"

"Seconded," Bakura's low voice ripped through the air, his eyes firmly on Marik's back, tracing the pattern he had come to know so well.

"Bakura!"

Melvin flashed the older Travis brother a grin. "If I had though, you would never have met my little brother."

"Oh, Marik and I would have met anyway." Bakura still stared straight ahead, gaze fixed. "But this should never have happened to him."

Ryou heaved a sigh. "Will the both of you just shut up? Let's listen to what's going on."

They complied, focus shifting back to the witness box where Marik was turning back around, lowering his shirt again as two prison officers forcibly silenced his father. The barrister met his gaze, eyes hard with sympathy. Marik hated that pitying look.

"Thank you, Mr Ishtar. Now, for the sake of the court, could you please translate the Arabic word that is scarred into your back?"

Marik shut his eyes, the word dropping from his lips like a stone. "Outcast."

"Well it's true!" His father screamed at him from the dock. "Look at you, standing up there and betraying our shame to the whole court! You are no son of mine!"

Marik's eyes flashed angrily as he turned on him. "Good," he hissed. "I don't want to be related to you. I want nothing to do with you."

His father roared, spittle flying. "Don't you take that tone with me, boy!"

"Order!" The judge shouted furiously. "Officers, take that man down – we will adjourn for a break and continue afterwards. Mr Marik Ishtar, thank you for your testimony – we will continue after the break."

Marik turned immediately and flung himself down the stairs, ignoring the shouts of his father behind him. _You are no son of mine! You are outcast, not wanted, not loved! Yes, you'd better run, you little bastard! Murderer, you killed my wife!_

Marik flung himself angrily into the wall, fists crashing against the soft wallpaper with a roar. "Shut up! Just shut him up, please!"

There was a hand on his shoulder, and he found himself crushed into Odion's chest. No words were spoken – the older Ishtar just allowed his younger brother to roar all his anger, upset and tears into his shirt. When he was done he leaned back, taking deep breaths.

"Well, that's this shirt ruined," Odion said conversationally.

Marik snorted. "Trust me, you have worse to worry about. You're up next, right?"

Odion nodded once, beetle black eyes hard. "I'm looking forward to it; it's about time our father got his comeuppance. But you have to be cross-examined first."

Ishizu took a breath. "Yes..." She chewed her lip as she walked forwards, enfolding Marik into her arms. "I am sorry for how I've been behaving...I had no idea how hard this was for you..."

"Oh, it's been a walk in the park," Marik responded sarcastically although he returned the hug, clasping her tightly. "And...good luck for your turn."

She shook her head at him with a small smile. "It probably won't be until tomorrow, considering how long that took – and you've got to go back now, then Odion's after you."

Marik closed his eyes. "I know. The sooner this is over, the better."

There was a sound from the court above them, and the solicitor laid a hand on Marik's shoulder. "It's time – you should go back up there now."

Marik took a deep breath, giving both his siblings another quick hug before turning and climbing the stairs. He felt a thrill of satisfaction when he saw his father had been chained to his chair.

The judge looked at him, frown creasing his brow. "Rest assured, Mr Ishtar, that your father will cause no more disturbances in this courtroom. Now, I call the barrister for the defence to question the witness."

Marik met the eyes of the new barrister calmly. He was met with a hard smile. "So, Mr Ishtar, that was an impressive performance. Now, regarding the occasion last year where you allege that your sister and yourself were locked up for three weeks – can anyone else verify this information?"

Marik frowned. "School could tell you I was off for three weeks, I guess. And Ishizu's workplace."

The barrister smiled insincerely. "Ah, yes, you see – the school does indeed report that you took three weeks off for chicken pox, but they also state that it is not unusual for you to skip classes. Is this correct?"

Marik glared. "I had to some days – my father left me in such a state that I couldn't turn up to school without them asking questions."

"Then tell me – why didn't you go to school and allow one of your teachers to pick up on the problem? They could have helped you, surely?"

Marik blinked. "It...it was none of their business. And I couldn't abandon my sister..."

"How would setting you free be abandoning her?"

Marik swallowed. "She...she didn't want to lose him."

The barrister raised an eyebrow. "She wanted to stay with an abusive father?"

"Ask her," Marik responded evenly. "That's what she told me."

The barrister nodded. "Yes. And could you tell me why your sister's workplace report her missing for only one week of work at the time you say she was locked up for three weeks?"

Marik blinked, jaw dropping. "Wh-what? No...no, she said she was locked up like me..."

"Well, let's leave that for now," the barrister continued smoothly. "Now, these scars on your back, which are admittedly terrible..."

"I'm so glad you think so," Marik couldn't help the sarcastic response, and grinned at the dark chuckle he heard from Bakura's direction.

The barrister smiled briefly. "Quite. Now, can you reach them with your own hands?"

Marik frowned. "...With difficulty."

The barrister tilted his head. "Then how did you treat them? I assume the hospital gave you some ointment for them? How did you apply it, if you can't reach them?"

"Um," Marik felt slightly mortified when he felt heat rise to his cheeks. "A...a friend helped me."

Bakura chuckled lowly from the gallery. "Poor Marik, still blushing at the thought of me."

Ryou flicked him a look whilst Melvin raised his brows. "_You_ helped him?"

Bakura shrugged. "Of course."

"You weren't even together then!" Ryou looked faintly shocked.

Melvin laughed. "You were helping him with that when he wouldn't even let you screw him? Gods Bakura, you're just a big softie aren't you?"

"Shut up." Bakura didn't take his eyes off Marik as he struggled to answer the barrister's questions.

The barrister had fixed him with a faintly amused look. "A friend?"

"Yes." Marik bit his lip.

The barrister smiled slightly. "Be that as it may, can you not touch the scars yourself?"

"I suppose," Marik frowned. "I could, yes, but it's painful."

The barrister nodded. "Hypothetically speaking, then, is it possible that you could have given those scars to yourself?"

Marik's jaw dropped and his tanned face went white. "What?!"

Bakura growled from the gallery, Melvin's expression darkened and even Ryou looked angry.

Marik shook his head at the barrister, shocked. "Just what are you saying here?"

"Let me make it perfectly clear," the barrister responded evenly. "Could you have taken the knife and marked your own back, in an attempt to show your father in a bad light?"

Marik's face blanched. "Why the hell would I want to do that? You think I _like_ having permanent open wounds on my back?"

"Just answer the question, Mr Ishtar."

Marik snapped his mouth closed with a glare. "Hypothetically, it doesn't matter, because I _didn't do it._"

"Nevertheless," the barrister continued smoothly. "Is it physically possible? May I remind you that you are under oath..."

Marik hissed sharply. "Yes, I could have physically done it. But I didn't. Move on."

The barrister nodded, making a note. "Now, this friend that you mention, who helped you with your wounds – is he here?"

Marik blinked. "...Yes. Is that relevant?"

"All in good time, Mr Ishtar," the barrister smiled falsely at him. "Can you describe your exact relationship with him?"

Marik's brows lowered. "Why?"

"Is there a reason you would want it kept secret?"

Marik bit his lip, shooting a look at his father. _Dad would go spare..._ He turned back to the barrister. "No. But I don't see why it's important."

The judge coughed. "Get to the point, defence."

The barrister nodded perfunctorily at him. "Of course. I suggest, Mr Ishtar, that this 'friend' of yours is much more than that – you are in a relationship with him. Am I correct?"

Marik glared. "Why does it matter?"

"Because," the barrister continued smoothly. "If you are indeed in a relationship with another male, your father would not be happy with that fact – I suggest that you fabricated this entire story and faked the scars on your back in order to remove him from your life, when he is in fact entirely innocent. Is this correct?"

Marik's eyes widened. He was speechless.

There were whispers throughout the courtroom, and Bakura growled, tensing threateningly. "What the hell?"

Melvin roared. "That is _not_ the truth!"

The judge looked up with a frown. "Silence! Mr Ishtar, please answer the question."

Marik collected himself with a gasp. "That...no, I didn't... I wouldn't..."

"Mr Ishtar," the barrister continued sternly. "Are you in a relationship with another male?"

Marik's jaw snapped shut. "Yes." He ignored the increased whispers and continued evenly "But my dad doesn't know about us. It happened after I got my scars."

The barrister lifted a brow. "Your father doesn't know, you say?"

He cackled from the dock. "How wrong you are, Marik. Your sister told me."

Marik turned to him in shock. "What...?"

"Silence!" The judge glowered at the Marik's father. "If you cannot keep quiet I will have you removed. Barrister, continue with your questions."

He ducked his head quickly, turning back to Marik. "Now. You say this relationship happened after your father's arrest – how soon after?"

Marik blinked. "I don't know...a few weeks..."

"Yet is it not true," he continued. "That you moved in with this male straight away?"

"Um, yeah...but I wasn't with him..."

The barrister smiled slightly. "You expect us to believe you were living with him but nothing happened?"

"Yes!" Marik stared at him in shock. "I was just staying with friends, I had to go somewhere...none of this is relevant, anyway!"

"So," the barrister continued. "If this relationship was totally innocent, why did you not tell your father?"

"It was none of his business," Marik hissed. "And I knew what he'd do to me if he ever suspected I was gay."

The barrister nodded, making a note. "So, it isn't too big a leap to suggest that you would want him out of your life?"

"Of course I do!" Marik laughed. "That's why I'm here!"

"So, you could have fabricated this story in order to get him taken away?"

"No!" Marik sent daggers to him. "The evidence is on my back. I wouldn't have done that to myself – I want to forget that they're there! And if you don't believe me ask my siblings, they witnessed it all!"

The barrister nodded. "Oh don't worry, I will. Your sister has already disproved one of your statements – she was not, in fact, locked up for three weeks as you claim, and she told your father of your relationship. Seems like you have some explaining to do, Mr Ishtar."

Marik just gaped at him. "But no...she told me she was locked up like me, she...she promised..."

The barrister turned away from him with a glance at the judge. "No further questions."

"Thank you. Mr Ishtar, you are free to go."

Marik gaped at him for a moment. "But...I'm not lying..." He shot one last look around the court before turning and heading down the stairs.

His sister was staring straight at him, mortified. "Marik, I...Marik..."

He ignored her, stalking straight over to the door, opening it, and leaving. He ignored the shouts of the solicitor behind him and just kept walking, allowing his feet to carry him out of the building and into the crisp January air, collapsing dejectedly onto the grassy patch beside the main entrance. He missed the court being adjourned for the day, missed his sister's abject sobs as she huddled into Odion's chest, even ignored the loud roars and low growls of Melvin as Ryou did his best to calm him down. The only thing he eventually noticed was cool pale arms wrapping around his shoulders and a dark voice in his ear. "Well, that was interesting."

Marik snorted. "I just destroyed any chance we had of getting him locked away."

"No," Bakura responded mildly. "Actually, you didn't."

"Don't lie to me," Marik's voice dripped venom. "Thanks to Ishizu the whole court knows I'm gay now, and they'll assume I just did this to myself for some twisted reason, to get rid of my dad, or to stay with you..."

"'Twisted' is the right word," Bakura said wryly, settling down next to him. "And no one actually believes that."

"I don't know why not," Marik responded brokenly. "It makes more sense than a father carving words into his own son's back..."

"No, it doesn't," Bakura spat harshly. "As if you would do that to yourself. As if I would let you..." He punched the grass angrily. "I could kill your father. And quite possibly your sister too at the moment."

Marik drew in a shuddering breath. "I'd almost let you. Almost," he grasped Bakura's wrist as his eager look. "But adding a murder charge to your list of offenses is probably not a good idea."

Bakura snorted softly. "True."

"Marik." Melvin's voice sounded behind him, tones low and gravelly. "You know that no one believes that rubbish the defence were spouting, right?"

"I don't know," Marik responded smoothly as he stood up. "I think Ishizu might."

His sister gasped from her position just behind Melvin, stepping back slightly. "No Marik, I swear, I said all that weeks ago, before I knew Bakura..."

"But it _was_ you who suggested it, wasn't it?" Marik's eyes flashed. "And you told father about me and Bakura! And what was that about you not being locked up last year? You told me you were!"

She blinked at him and he turned away, disgusted. "You know what – save it for tomorrow. I don't want to see you anymore." He strode away angrily, Bakura a tall and silent shadow at his side.

Ishizu watched them leave helplessly. "Oh Gods, what have I done?"

"You have a lot to answer for, sister," Melvin glowered.

She turned to him. "I swear, that barrister twisted my words, I didn't mean any of what I said like that..." She backed away as he advanced, hand raised.

"All you've been spouting this whole time, about wanting to keep him safe – did you really think he was innocent? You've seen what this whole thing has done to Marik! How you couldn't believe him...your own brother!" Melvin lunged for her but stopped short when he felt small arms tugging at his waist. He turned in surprise. "...Ryou? What are you doing?"

"Just..leave her...alone!" The small teen panted, struggling vainly to drag the much taller Egyptian away. "We don't know her side of the story..."

"I don't want to!" Melvin roared, but Odion stepped between him and Ishizu, hands raised.

"I think we all need to sleep on this."

Melvin snarled but Ryou successfully got him turned round, meeting his eyes. "Come on Melvin, calm down..."

"I will not calm down!"

Ryou glared at him, brown eyes as hard as they could be. "Have I been wrong yet?"

Melvin blinked. "...No..."

"Then please trust me!" Ryou took his arm and pulled. "Come on, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in the same house as Ishizu tonight. If it's alright with Odion, you can stay at mine for the night, crash on the sofa..."

Odion nodded quickly, turning back to Ishizu. "Just get him out of here. We need to sort this out."

Ryou nodded, walking the way Bakura and Marik had gone. "Melvin, come on, please..."

The huge Egyptian reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled away, staying silent until they arrived at the flat. It was extremely quiet, and Bakura's door was firmly shut. Ryou sent it a nervous glance. "I guess they have a lot to talk about..."

"Amongst other things," Melvin managed with a low chuckle. "I hope they aren't too loud, I like my sleep." He laughed louder when he saw Ryou's dark blush.

"Yes, well, you get used to it," he muttered, scurrying into the living room. "Um, the sofa isn't very comfortable but it's the best we've got..."

"I'll be fine," Melvin crashed onto it, sprawling out happily. "I can sleep anywhere. It's a skill."

Ryou couldn't hold back a small smile. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you're proud of that?"

Melvin cackled. "You're good at reading me, little Ryou. And thanks for getting me away from Ishizu – if you'd left it much longer I would have done something I'd regret."

Ryou nibbled his lower lip. "Well, it was only fair...we don't know her side of the story yet, after all..."

Melvin sighed. "You're a lot more forgiving than I am, little one." He stretched with a yawn, pulling off his shirt. "I'm going to sleep, anyway – shouldn't you get to bed?" He looked up, catching Ryou's stare with a grin. Ryou looked away quickly, blushing furiously, cheeks only darkening further when Melvin chuckled "Or you could stay, if you want."

Ryou coughed, backing away. "N-no, I'm leaving, I'm leaving...

Melvin burst out laughing. "Gods, you're easy to tease. Go on, get lost."

Ryou turned and left the room, eyes determinedly shut as he ignored the continued peals of raucous laughter from the living room.

* * *

That night, Marik was more violent than Bakura had ever seen him. He showered his pale lover with harsh bites and delicious scratches as they moved together, hard kisses dotting his skin. Bakura didn't mind – he laid back and took it, relishing in the renewed strength in his partner's movements, understanding that for Marik it was a much-needed release from the tense anger of the day's events. When they were both done Marik collapsed onto the mattress beside him, breathing harshly. Bakura rested for a moment before turning and laying a hand on his partner's tanned shoulder, lifting a questioning brow. "You want to talk?"

Marik gritted his teeth. "I refuse to cry again."

Bakura sighed, reaching out and bringing Marik to him, scarred back pressed firmly into his chest. "You are allowed to be upset, you know."

Marik made no reply, and lay stiff in Bakura's arms.

The pale teen sighed into his ear. "No one believes the defence. You should have seen the jury's faces when they saw your scars – they were shocked and disgusted."

"They won't be when they think that I did that to myself." Marik's voice was small and broken as he replied, and Bakura finally felt him relax. "How anyone would think that I could..."

"They don't," Bakura's voice was firm.

"That defence lawyer did."

"Because he's an idiot."

Marik laughed slightly. "Well, you would agree with me. You're my accomplice in all this, after all."

Bakura growled. "I would never do that to you. Ever. In a million years."

Marik twisted round to face him, raising a trembling hand to run through his hair. "I know. You're too fluffy to do that."

Bakura didn't even complain; just pulled him closer. "Come on, sleep. We've got another busy day tomorrow."

"Mm," Marik cuddled into Bakura's shoulder, licking one of the bites decorating his pale neck apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Bakura chuckled. "I might have to wind you up more often, if that's the result."

Marik chuckled. "You're going to have to cover up well tomorrow though."

"True," Bakura sighed, closing his eyes and rolling onto his back.

Marik curled against his side. "At least tomorrow I'll be able to sit with you in the gallery. I don't think I could cope with having to sit with Ishizu whilst Odion's giving evidence..."

"You won't have to," Bakura mumbled. "Now shut up; some of us are trying to sleep."

Marik laughed once more, pressing one more kiss to his lips before settling down against his skin and closing his eyes.

**Yeah, more inevitable fluff XD Poor Marik, I was quite cruel to him again this chapter. Still, it gets better, I promise! I hope you liked, and thanks for reading! - Jem**


	23. Chapter 23

**Second update of the day, woo! I apologise in advance for any typos, it's 2:30am here :P I can't help but feel Melvin is rather OOC, but I have tried my best. Meh. The deathshipping also steps up a notch, so again, apologies if you don't like it but it really works with a later storyline. Thanks for reading my work, and I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

The next day, Odion didn't have to spend long in the witness box. Marik sat in the gallery beside Bakura, watching him intently with a small crease in his brow as the barrister for the prosecution stood up first. "You are Mr Odion Ishtar?"

"Yes." Odion sounded perfectly calm as he responded evenly.

"And your relationship with the accused?"

"He's my adopted father."

"Ok." The questions continued fairly calmly. Odion had to outline the extent of the abuse he had suffered in Egypt, and then explain why he was kicked out the year previous. There was a slightly sticky moment when he was asked why they had left Egypt – Melvin tensed angrily beside Marik, Ryou grasping his arm pleadingly – until Odion simply said "The neighbours were getting suspicious." The barrister seemed to accept this and allowed the defence to take its turn.

The barrister regarded him sternly. "So, is it correct that you were not present at the alleged scarring of Mr Marik Ishtar?"

"Correct." Odion's eyes turned stony as he glared right back.

The barrister coughed. "So you cannot verify the events your brother outlines?"

"I wasn't there," Odion responded quietly. "But I believe him without a doubt."

The barrister smiled slightly. "Well, you would, as his brother." Marik hissed slightly but Bakura rubbed his arm, calming him. The barrister continued: "Now, is it true that your sister and brother tried to move in with you last year?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain why they left again?"

Odion sighed. "I was out at work, so I wasn't there to protect them. Dad must have dragged them back to the house..."

"But again," the barrister interrupted. "You weren't there, so you cannot verify the exact events."

"No, I can't." Odion's eyes were definitely hard now. "But they would not have gone back to that house unless they absolutely had to."

"And when did you next see them, after that?"

"Marik came round three weeks later and told me he'd been locked up."

The barrister nodded. "Alright. No further questions."

And with that, Odion was dismissed.

Marik huffed quietly. "He didn't get anywhere near as much of a grilling as I did."

Bakura snorted softly. "You're the victim, and you hold all the compelling evidence. The defence know they have to crack you if they want the case to collapse."

Marik blinked, dropping his gaze. "Well they did. I practically handed it to them on a plate."

"No you didn't." All three of the others said it at the same time, and Marik smiled softly.

"Thanks guys, but I know I..." he trailed off as Ishizu was called to the witness box, and Marik sent her a hard stare. He felt Melvin tense beside him, but Ryou laid another placating hand on his arm.

"Stay calm," he breathed. "Please?"

Melvin shot him a hard stare but pressed his lips together. As Ishizu started speaking he unexpectedly reached out and grabbed the small teen's pale hand; Ryou started in surprise, but didn't pull back.

The prosecuting barrister stood up once more. "You are Miss Ishizu Ishtar?"

"Yes." Her voice was small as she stood dejectedly in the box, head drooping. Marik looked away bitterly as she answered all the preliminary questions, only perking up slightly when they started quizzing her in earnest.

"Now, can you explain what happened in those three weeks you were allegedly locked up alongside your younger brother?"

Ishizu sniffed, not looking up. "I...I was..."

The prosecuting barrister fixed her with a stern glare. "Miss Ishtar, under oath you are required to answer truthfully."

Ishizu closed her eyes briefly before looking beseechingly up to the gallery, straight into Marik's violet eyes. "It's true that I was only locked up for one week."

Marik felt his jaw drop, and Melvin tensed beside him, winding up like a sharp coil of spring. "That lying coward..."

Ryou chewed his lip as Melvin's grip started to cut off the blood supply to his arm. "Um, please Melvin, calm down..."

Ishizu swallowed at the murderous looks directed her away, continuing hesitantly. "B-but I didn't want to be free...I wanted to help Marik..."

"Fat lot of good she did," the youngest Egyptian muttered angrily, ignoring Bakura's soothing touches. "She left me locked in there for two more weeks!"

At that Melvin jumped up. "You little lying _bitch_!"

Ryou jumped up beside him as the court stirred. Ishizu stepped back, chewing her lip and blinking furiously as the judge coughed pointedly. "Quiet in the gallery please, or I will have to remove you."

Melvin glowered. "I'd like to see you try."

Ryou took his arm. "Melvin please, sit down..."

"I will not _sit down_! He roared. "She's a little..."

"Stop," Ryou hissed at him. "Come on, we're leaving." He tugged the tall Egyptian away, but Melvin easily pulled out of his grip. Ryou sighed loudly. "If you don't come with me now, the police will come and arrest you. I don't think you want that, right?"

Melvin sent him a final glower before allowing himself to be led away. Marik barely noticed, eyes fixed on his sister as she gripped the edge of the box, dark knuckles turning white.

The barrister continued his questioning. "Can you explain what happened after your father released you?"

Ishizu sniffed loudly. "He...he..." she swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's not easy to say..."

Their father was glaring daggers at her. "Watch yourself, girl..."

She refused to meet his gaze. "No. It's time I told the truth." She raised her eyes again, meeting Marik's stony violets. "The truth is, brother, that father came to my room a week after he locked us away. He had a knife." There was a rustle in the courtroom and Marik tensed slightly, continuing to hold his sister's gaze as she explained. "He didn't use it on me, but he said...he said that you were a murderer for killing his wife through your birth, and you deserved to die by his hand...he said he was going to your room right then to murder you unless I did exactly what he said." Ishizu dropped her gaze again. "He's been blackmailing me ever since – every time I tried to help you, or let you out early, or slip you some food, he would take that knife back out...he also said that if we ever tried to leave him, or hurt him, or abandon him in any way, he would know – he said he had friends who could reach us anywhere, and they wouldn't be afraid to murder you. That's why I wouldn't call the police – I couldn't risk losing you, when we'd already lost..." she blinked, catching herself before she said Melvin's name. "...we'd already lost so much." She swallowed. "It's also why I went to him before Christmas, and told him about you and Bakura, and let him say you'd been making it up about the scars...he still had the knife, and I knew he wasn't afraid to use it, and he would have gone after you. I couldn't let that happen, I knew I had to protect you, even if it meant you'd hate me..."

She trailed off, meeting his gaze hopefully. Marik blinked at her, understanding shooting through his gaze and filling his hazy mind. _That's why she protected him...she wasn't doing it for him, she was doing it for me...she's been helping me this whole time, and I've been treating her like crap..._He felt a tear roll down his cheek and stood up, Bakura instantly at his side. He sent his sister a single nod, and the smile that flashed across her face was dazzling. He managed a weak smile in return, though it was faltering and soon disappeared, before turning and exiting the gallery, walking straight out into the sunlight. He rolled his arms, taking a deep breath and relishing in the feeling of losing a weight that had been crushing him, feeling as light as the air. _She was protecting me. This whole time, she's been fighting for me. I never lost my sister after all._

He felt a cool hand in his own, and flashed Bakura a sudden dazzling smile, making the older teen's heart skip a beat. "She loves me! She always has!"

"Of course," Bakura replied gruffly. "Did you want to go back inside?"

Marik shook his head. "It's pretty much decided now, right? The defence's arguments will fall apart after that. Father's getting sent down." He relished the words as they left his mouth, grin splitting his face in two. "He's really out of my life! For good!"

"Well it's about bloody time," Bakura couldn't hold back a small smile at the tan teen's expression. "Does this mean you aren't going to have any more crises?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Marik laughed brightly. "It's rather amusing to watch your attempts to be comforting."

Bakura swatted him playfully. "You haven't complained so far."

"Not yet," Marik grinned at him. "But I might."

Bakura rolled his eyes, taking his hand. "The others won't be done for hours yet – want to go back to the flat?"

Marik laughed. "One track mind again?"

"Well," Bakura purred. "It has been a while."

"It's been like twelve hours," Marik whacked him. "But sure, if you think you can keep up with me."

"Of course I can bloody well keep up with you, Ishtar," Bakura growled.

"Prove it then, oldie!" Marik sang as he skipped away and tore down the streets as fast as he could, pausing once to stick his tongue out at the older teen. Bakura rolled his eyes before giving chase.

"Bloody effeminate teen."

* * *

Melvin exited the courtroom with a glare, allowing himself to be dragged up a flight of stairs into a deserted corridor before pulling out of Ryou's grip and angrily pacing the carpet, blonde hair sticking up in wild disarray as his cloak flared around his ankles. Ryou took a small step back despite himself – the tall Egyptian looked increasingly threatening, his features sunk into an expression of dangerous proportions. Melvin paced angrily for a few more moments before catching Ryou's nervous brown gaze and slowing to a halt, sighing slightly. "I don't mean to be frightening, Ryou. I just can't believe Ishizu."

Ryou shook his head. "I don't either. We haven't heard her side of the story..." he looked around hesitantly, eyes coming to rest further up the corridor. He took Melvin's arm determinedly, striding a few paces.

Melvin lifted a brow. "Um...what...?"

Ryou interrupted by lifting one pale hand, pointing above their heads. "Look."

It was a screen, relaying all the details of what was happening in the courtroom. Both of them watched as Ishizu poured her heart out in front of the court, admitting humbly the way their father had blackmailed her. Ryou felt Melvin grow increasingly tense beside him, arms trembling, and tentatively reached out a hand to clasp Melvin's. The Egyptian gripped it wordlessly, hard enough to make his knuckles crack. Ryou winced slightly.

They watched as Marik and Bakura left the courtroom, Ishizu continuing to answer the increasingly more detailed questions from both the prosecution and the defence, who were certainly not prepared for this turn of events. Melvin turned away from the screen, lips twisted in disgust. "Gods, I'm an idiot..."

Ryou blinked at him, confused. "What?"

Melvin shut his eyes tightly, retreating back against the wall. "I'm such an idiot...I've been shouting at her this whole time, and all she's been doing is trying to protect Marik..."

Ryou sighed in understanding. "You weren't to know, Melvin..."

"Well I should have!" He released Ryou's hand suddenly, backing away and fisting his hands in his hair, actually pulling out a few strands in his agitation. "Gods, I'm such a damn idiot! I've been doing so much damage..." he broke off, muttering in Arabic and falling back against the wall, hands shifting down to cover his face. He sank down to the ground hopelessly.

Ryou looked at him helplessly. Anger he could cope with, hate he knew how to alleviate, but fear...? This, this self-hatred was something too close to Ryou's heart, something he identified with too much. _I can't help him with this...it isn't his fault, but how do I make him believe that? He'll never see it my way..._He gulped, fear increasing when Melvin started rocking against the wall, still mumbling to himself in Arabic.

Ryou drew in a breath before striding forwards firmly, deciding to take action. He sat down deliberately close to the tall Egyptian, arms brushing as he leaned against the wall. Melvin made no move to acknowledge him, but Ryou wasn't fazed. He shifted slightly, drawing his knees up to his chest and staring straight ahead at the wall opposite them. "It isn't your fault, Melvin."

The tall Egyptian stopped his muttering, but he made no reply.

Ryou continued. "You had no way of knowing what Ishizu was going through. You supported Marik when no one else would – you fought his corner when he thought he had no one. Nothing can change that." He took another breath, turning slightly to see Melvin's deep purple eyes trained directly on his face, causing him to lose his train of thought for a moment. He shook his head slightly, focusing. "The fact still remains that you were there for Marik when he needed you. And now, you're going to be here for Ishizu when she needs you too. Right?"

Melvin continued to stare at him. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet; broken. "I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to speak to me again."

Ryou shook his head at the words. "No. She knows you were supporting Marik – she's probably glad you did, in all honesty. God knows someone had to."

"But I shouted at her..." He swallowed. "I _slapped_ her, for crying out loud...Gods, I'm as bad as father...worse, at least he never hit her..."

"He did, actually," Ryou responded evenly. "And don't you dare say you're as bad as that monster."

"I am," Melvin replied hopelessly.

Ryou glared at him. "You are _not,"_ he said emphatically. "So don't you dare even think it for a second. You've been fighting for your family, same as she has, and you are _nothing like_ your father. You'd never scar someone the way he scarred Marik."

Melvin blinked at him. "No. I wouldn't."

"Well then," Ryou sat back, still not taking his eyes away from the tall Egyptian's hard gaze. "There's your answer."

Melvin chuckled slightly. "When did you get so knowledgeable, little Ryou?"

"Haven't I always been good at solving your problems?"

At that Melvin laughed, throwing a companionable arm around the smaller teen's shoulders and ignoring the heavy blush adorning his pale cheeks. "That's true enough, I suppose. I don't know why you can read me so well though."

"Maybe because you're just a big child," Ryou muttered without thinking. "You remind me of my sister."

Melvin cackled at that. "I remind you of your kid sister? I think I should be offended."

Ryou chewed his lip, trying to duck out from under Melvin's arm and failing miserably against the older Egyptian's much stronger grip. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologise," Melvin muttered. "I should be apologising to you if anything..."

Ryou stopped struggling at the dejected tone to his voice, turning back to face him instead. "You have nothing to apologise for. Everything you've done is entirely rational...if you accept the fact that you're basically insane, anyway."

Melvin cackled again. "Did that make more sense inside your head, you tiny teen?"

Ryou half-smiled. "Yeah, actually it did...and why do you call me that?"

"Huh?" Melvin tilted his head slightly, meeting Ryou's gaze, their faces inches apart.

Ryou took a breath, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "You're always commenting on my size...you know, 'little Ryou', 'tiny teen'..."

Melvin chuckled lowly, inching closer. "Maybe it's because you _are_ small."

"Maybe compared to you," Ryou muttered. "But that's cos you're a giant."

Melvin grinned. "True."

They fell silent for a few moments, Melvin's arm still tight around Ryou's shoulders, the pale teen nestled close to his chest as they regarded each other. Ryou felt heat still decorating his cheeks, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He swore Melvin inched closer, gaze flickering with hidden fire, licking his lips almost _seductively_...

"There you two are!" Odion's voice made them jump apart, Ryou springing to his feet and Melvin crashing back against the wall, both of them avoiding the other's gaze.

Odion raised a brow, sending them a knowing look. "Ishizu's downstairs, but we can't find Marik or Bakura..."

"They left," Ryou said, voice slightly hoarse. He coughed before continuing. "They probably went back to the flat..."

Odion nodded. "Well, we ought to head back. Are you going to be alright getting to your flat? Melvin could walk you if you like..."

"No!" The emphatic declaration came from both of them at the same time as Melvin scrambled awkwardly to his feet. "I'm tired, Odion," Melvin continued, running a hand through his spiky hair distractedly. "The sofa isn't a very comfortable place to sleep..."

Ryou stayed quiet, edging as far away from the big Egyptian as the small corridor would allow. Odion nodded once, making no further comments on the slightly awkward silence hanging heavy in the air between the two. "Alright then, let's get going; Ishizu needs to get home. Ryou, tell Marik and Bakura that if the three of you want to come round for dinner tonight, you'd all be very welcome."

Ryou nodded once, managing a weak smile as he watched them leave, Melvin's cloak billowing. He sank back against the wall once they were safely out of sight, closing his eyes and focusing on calming his panicked breathing and fast, heavy heartbeat. _That was a bad idea, Ryou...what the hell just happened? Now you're going to have to stay away from Melvin..._he couldn't deny the small drop in his stomach at that thought, as if someone had just dropped a rock into his gut.

He traced the path home with a heavy heart, barely paying any attention to the people around him. Eventually though, he became softly aware of one insistent set of footprints that dogged his every move. Swallowing, he upped his pace, heading home as fast as he could, wishing now he had accepted Odion's offer, no matter how awkward things could have been with Melvin. _It's better than being stuck out in the streets on my own, being followed by random strangers..._

The touch of a hand on his shoulder made his blood run cold, and he twisted desperately against the sudden tough grip that dragged him backwards and forced him into an alley. He felt his back hit a wall and struggled vainly, desperate to escape, arms flailing madly until he heard that voice...

"Well Ryou, is that any way to greet your father after such a long time apart?"

Ryou froze, daring to hesitantly lift his gaze and meeting _very_ familiar brown eyes. "Dad...Dad? Is it really you? Dad!" He jumped forwards, shouting in shock as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the older man, laughing as he staggered back.

Arms wrapped around his waist, pushing him back down to the ground. "Come on Ry, give me a break – you're not six anymore, after all..."

Ryou swallowed, stepping back with a grin. "No, sorry, it's just...it's been so long! Where have you been?"

His father blinked innocently at him. "I've had to travel, with work. Or I'd have come to visit much sooner."

Ryou sniffed. "We tried to get in touch, after mum and Amane died..."

His father's eyes flashed before he continued smoothly "Yes, unfortunately that's when I was away working."

Ryou looked down. "Oh...ok..."

His father smiled at him, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "So, Ryou, how have you been?"

"Oh, fine!" Ryou smiled at him happily. "Will you come back to the flat with me? It's just, 'Kura and Marik are waiting..."

His dad lifted a brow. "Marik? Who's Marik?"

"Oh, he's 'Kura's..." Ryou trailed off. "Um, maybe Bakura should tell you actually. Come on, it's this way!"

"Ryou," his father touched his shoulder again. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Ryou frowned at him. "Why?"

"I'm sure your brother's not my biggest fan right now."

Ryou laughed slightly. "Huh, yeah, that's probably true. Um, but could you at least come and talk to him?"

"I don't want to start a fight." His father stepped back slightly. "So this Marik...?"

Ryou shifted slightly. "I still think I should let 'Kura tell you...maybe you could come round in the morning? Here's our address..." he pressed the card into his father's hand, looking beseechingly up at him.

His father fake smiled again. "I've got to go to work in the morning. But I'm living in the city now, so I'm sure we'll run into each other again. Don't mention this to your brother though – I'd rather he heard it from me. Alright?" He turned without another word, disappearing into the darkness as dusk lengthened the shadows of the buildings on the streets.

"O...k..." Ryou blinked as he left, shaking his head slightly before turning his feet back towards the flat. _Weird...I don't see him for two years and then he just shows up out of nowhere before disappearing again? What's with that? And why doesn't he want me to tell 'Kura? I guess he would get pretty mad...so for now I'll keep it quiet; he's got enough on his plate with Marik after that trial, anyway._ It didn't take him much longer to reach the flat, and he was only half-surprised when it was again deathly silent and Bakura's door was rather firmly closed. He sighed, flopping down onto the sofa and flicking on the TV. _I guess it's only natural that they'd want to be together after this morning. But it doesn't half make me feel lonely. If Melvin were here..._he stopped that train of thought right there, eyes widening. _No way did I just think that! Melvin being here would be awful! Ok, no, actually it wouldn't change anything...I'm not bothered around him at all, earlier was just weird because he was upset and I was trying to cheer him up..._Ryou buried his face in his hands when he felt his cheeks burning again, turning up the volume hurriedly. _Change the subject. Change the subject. Time to move on..._

* * *

Melvin spent the afternoon locked in his room – or rather, the room he had taken over after his father's arrest – pacing the carpet angrily and balling his hands into heavy fists at his side. _Gods, you're stupid Melvin. What the hell was that earlier? Ryou is a young teenager who you can't take advantage of. I'm not even sure it's legal. Is he over sixteen? Well he's in Marik's year so he must be at least seventeen...still that's six years younger than you, get over yourself, you idiotic child...heh, Ryou calls me that too...no, stupid brain, get away from thoughts of that pale vampire, I wonder if he is a vampire, he's pale enough to be, but no he's far too sweet, Bakura's another matter though he could be a vampire, heh bet he's bit Marik and that means he's a vampire now too, I'm related to a vampire, heheheh...but Ryou definitely can't be, he's far too sweet...I wonder if he tastes as sweet as he looks...urgh, NO!_ He grasped his hair desperately, trying to block out the errant run of his thought train. _I have to get away from this. It's a million different types of wrong._ His mind still strayed back to that pale boy though, and try as he might he couldn't drag his thoughts from the gutter. He flopped back onto the bed, fisting the sheets angrily.

"Ok, fine, so I lust after him," Melvin cursed to himself, speaking in Arabic – his mother tongue always helped to calm him. "I lust after him, I can control that. It's just a physical urge, like hunger, and Gods know I've gone without food for long enough before. So why can't I stop thinking about him? And not just screwing him either, what's with the random urge to kiss him all the time? I never want to kiss _anyone, _especially not small teenagers who are barely into adulthood. What the hell is wrong with me?"

He closed his eyes, taking a breath. "Ok, so maybe I need to explore the idea that I might actually like him a little bit. Gods know why – no, ok, I know why, because he's sweet and actually seems to understand what's going on inside my head. Better than I do sometimes, it feels like..." Melvin allowed himself to drift into silence, thoughts trailing back to earlier that day. _I definitely wanted to kiss him. Probably would have as well, if Odion hadn't come up the stairs...I wonder how Ryou would have responded? Probably run a mile, little mouse like him...although actually, he was happy enough sitting under my arm...heh, I could get used to having him there..._He shook his head violently, but he couldn't get rid of Ryou. "Ok fine, so maybe I like him," he finally conceded to himself, the Arabic words rolling comfortingly around his tongue. "I'm going to have to act on this. I'd better not just dive in all guns blazing though, he'll run a mile...this is going to be interesting."

Just then a knock sounded at the door and he listened as Odion answered, groaning when he heard three very familiar voices. _It seems we just can't get rid of them anymore. Ah well, no time like the present._ He flung himself up from the bed and bounded down the stairs, following the voices and smells into the kitchen with a grin. He didn't let it falter when his eyes met Ryou's. "So, you three are back again? Didn't get enough this morning?"

Marik sent him a small smile as Bakura chuckled darkly. Melvin noticed with some satisfaction that Ryou's cheeks turned a little pink. _Guess he's been thinking about earlier too..._

"Is..." Marik swallowed, standing up hesitantly. "Is Ishizu around?"

"Just here, brother," came the soft feminine voice from the doorway, and all eyes snapped to her. She smiled slightly. "I had to go to the police station after court – the police needed a statement..." she trailed off as Marik stepped towards her, nibbling her lower lip. "Marik, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth..."

He ignored her, stepping closer and taking hold of her arms. Wordlessly he leaned in and planted a soft kiss to her cheek. "Sister, don't you apologise to me; don't you dare apologise to any of us. I am so sorry for how I've treated you – I had no idea you were protecting me this whole time..."

She smiled happily at him, pulling him into a hug. "I couldn't tell you, brother – father would have killed you long ago, and I thought he'd already killed Melvin so I didn't doubt that he would..."

"Speaking of Melvin," Odion looked at him suggestively.

The tall Egyptian rolled his eyes, though he shifted his feet guiltily. "I suppose, whilst we're all apologising...I owe you, sis." He met her gaze with a cheeky grin. "I'm sorry I kept snapping at you."

Ishizu smiled widely. "Don't worry about it, Melvin. I would have done the same in your shoes."

Melvin grinned happily. "So now that's all over and done with, and we're all friends again, can we get on with eating?"

"Do you never change?" Marik glared at him. "You're such a child!"

"Heh," Melvin slid a sideways glance to Ryou, who blushed furiously. "Funnily enough brother, you're not the only one to say that to me today."

Bakura lifted a brow at that as they all took their seats, Odion serving up the food in their now-familiar routine. Melvin sat beside Ryou, of course. Bakura sent his brother a quizzical look. "Ryou? Does he mean you?"

The smaller pale teen's cheeks reddened further. "Um, yeah, sort of...I just said he acts like a child, because he keeps throwing tantrums..."

Marik shot him an amused look. "And you're still alive? That's quite an achievement Ry."

Melvin cackled at that. "Oh, I wouldn't hurt him. He's too little."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Are you really back to that?"

"Naturally." He flashed him a feral grin, cackling again when Ryou turned away, swallowing.

The meal was a happy one, peace once more restored to the two families. But as Odion watched the comments between his older brother and the youngest of their number, he couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. _Melvin, be careful,_ he thought as he shot a glance Bakura's way. _I get the feeling that one's rather protective. Don't get into anything that you will come to regret..._

**That's it for now XD I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can, most likely tomorrow though it may take a little longer. There's only one main plotline left, and then this story is nearing it's end. Thanks to all who are still reading, and congratulations on surviving this long! I hope you enjoyed XD - Jem**


	24. Chapter 24

**Update! Thanks for all the reviews/PMs/favs/follows, they all mean a lot to me XD Wow, this is a long chapter. A lot of it is filler though...it's neccessary for the plot later, so bear with me! XD Also, there is a little (and I meant very little) thiefshipping smut in this chapter...at least, it's the smuttiest thing I've ever written, though I don't think it's that bad, it isn't really descriptive or anything, but I feel I should mention it...can you tell I'm nervous? :S So just a warning: if you don't like smut, proceed with caution. Though I swear it isn't that bad. Anyway, moving on - I have been informed by the fabulous Miss Macabre Grey that Ryou is a year too young in this fic - he should have turned 18 in September! So I shall go back and fix that in earlier chapters. So to clear up character ages: Ryou and Marik are 18, Bakura is 19 (soon-to-be 20 - I have made up a birthday date for him for later in this fic, apologies if it's different to an official one), Ishizu is 20, Odion is 22 and Melvin is 23. So, on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

The outcome of the trial was fairly predictable; their father was of course found guilty and imprisoned for life. To celebrate, the Ishtars went out to a fancy restaurant, naturally accompanied by the two pale teenagers who had latched on so securely to their family.

"You're actually going to have to pay for it this time though, Fluffy!" Marik laughed brightly at his partner's disgruntled glare.

"Your family's celebration – you pay," he grumbled discontentedly.

Ryou frowned at him. "'Kura, that isn't polite. We should all chip in..."

"Oh God, fine!" Bakura's glower increased. "If you're all going to get pissy then I'll help with the bloody cost."

"Thanks you Bakura." Ishizu's smile was serene as she regarded him.

His brows lowered further, covering his eyes in shadow. "Are you actually going to be civil to me now?"

"Well," she placed a fingertip on her chin. "Marik seems to have enough control over you to keep you in check. And without the danger of my father finding out...yes, I think I could bear to get along with you."

He growled dangerously. "Your brother in no way controls me."

Marik arched an eyebrow. "Fluffy, can you please get me another drink?"

"No."

He started pouting and Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to look at you, Marik."

"Fluffy, please...?"

"No Marik. Puppy-dog-eyes won't work all the time."

"Oh..." Marik turned away, dejected. "I suppose..." he sniffed once, casting a sidelong glance at the determined teen. "...It doesn't matter that much, I guess..."

"Good."

Odion grinned at his youngest brother. "You're losing your touch, Marik."

The Egyptian tossed him a sly wink before turning back to Bakura, tugging on his shoulders and looking beseechingly up at him. "I just want a drink Fluffy, it can't be too much to ask..."

"Get off me, Marik." Bakura turned his head irritably but Marik clambered onto his lap, ignoring the surprised looks from other tables. He reached up with one hand to pet his pale white hair, the other hand clinging desperately onto the front of his jacket. "Please?"

Bakura outlasted that shining violet gaze for a good few seconds before finally succumbing. "God, fine! Just get the hell off me you bloody princess."

Marik slid away happily enough, but not before planting a happy kiss on his lips and watching with a grin as he headed to the bar. "You were saying, sister?"

Ishizu smiled at him. "Yes, very good Marik. But don't you think you should take that sort of thing somewhere more private?"

"Like hell." Marik just grinned at her before tucking back into his food.

At the other end of the table, Ryou raised his eyebrows when a tanned hand snaked onto his plate, stealing some chips (or fries in America, I guess) from his plate. Ryou locked gazes with Melvin, hissing dangerously. "Give them back."

"Too late, little Ryou." Melvin grinned at him, mashed-up chips just visible behind his teeth.

Ryou glared daggers. "That was uncalled for."

Melvin shrugged, chewing happily. "You had some. I didn't. Seems legit to me."

"That's cos you've already eaten all of yours!" Ryou gasped when Melvin's hand once more dipped into his food, ignoring the Egyptian's cheeky grin. "You give those back right now!"

Melvin just grinned more widely, popping the handful of chips into his mouth, swallowing in one gulp. Ryou's jaw dropped. Eyes flashing, he lunged across the table and snatched up a corner of Melvin's meatless pasta, nibbling on it and swallowing quickly.

Melvin frowned at him. "Do you really want to start this, little one?"

"You started it!" Ryou sat back with a huff, folding his arms. "And you took two handfuls, so technically you still owe me!"

Melvin growled. "You wish!"

"You do!"

"Do not."

Ryou glared at him, turning back to his chips. "I will not be pulled into your childish games."

"Oh good." Melvin grinned, stealing the last handful of chips from the pale teen's plate. Ryou blinked in surprise as he watched the last of his food disappear into the huge Egyptian's apparently bottomless mouth.

"You idiot!"

"What?" Melvin leered at him happily. "You said you weren't going to play any games. So you won't retaliate, right?"

Ryou just stared at him, brown eyes wide. "That isn't the point!"

"Seems fair to me," Melvin shrugged.

Ryou glared once more before sitting back, blowing air through his teeth. "Sometimes you really remind me of Amane."

"Your kid sister again?" Melvin rolled his eyes. "You're the younger one here, Ryou."

"Well you're the one who acts like a child," Ryou hissed back. "God knows why I even bother! Dad used to just walk away from Amane, maybe I should start doing that to you..."

"Don't walk away Ryou," Melvin responded simply, taking some of the pale teen's drink now.

Ryou threw his hands in the air. "Why do I even bother?!"

Bakura sent am amused grin their way as he returned to the table, setting Marik's drink down in front of him. "It would seem your brother is driving my brother crazy, Marik."

"Hm?" Marik sent a look down the table, breaking into a grin at Ryou's stressed expression. "Oh, ha poor Ryou. Do you think we should rescue him?"

"I think he can take it," Bakura chuckled, though his expression hardened slightly when he mentioned Amane and their father again.

Marik noticed and tilted his head. "What is it?"

Bakura was silent for a moment before responding through gritted teeth. "I don't want Ryou thinking about our life in England. It wouldn't be good for him."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, Marik."

The Egyptian sighed loudly. "When are you going to tell me why you're so freaked out by it? After your dad came into the shop..."

Bakura whirled to face him and Marik stopped short at his expression; his crimson eyes were burning again. "Don't push me on this, Marik," Bakura hissed, fists clenched tightly, pale skin stretched taught.

Marik blinked. "Sure, fine, don't freak out on me. I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me..."

"It isn't a matter of trust," he interrupted flatly. "Now drop it."

Marik shook his head, returning to his food. "Alright, if you insist."

That night, Ryou sighed when Bakura and Marik once again disappeared rather quickly into their bedroom. He flopped down in front of the TV before eventually just deciding to call it a night and retreat into his own room, settling between his sheets and soon slipping into sleep.

Marik and Bakura were not doing what he expected them to be doing, though. It was true, Bakura had pressed Marik down into the bed and was kissing him hungrily, tongues working away at each other as Marik arched up against him, but the Egyptian could tell something was different. Usually, Bakura would waste no time in ripping off both their clothes and attacking him, but today he was pressing himself closer, seeking soft touches and gentle kisses from his bronze partner as they moved together on the mattress. In the end it was Marik who lost his patience first, reaching up with needy hands to hastily undress his partner, fingers pulling at the threads of his clothing. Bakura let him slip off his shirt and pull down his trousers before reaching over himself and stripping Marik of his shirt, hands ghosting softly over his scars before moving lower. Marik arched up again, hungry lips brushing Bakura's collarbone before breathing "Will you just get on with it?"

Unfortunately for the Egyptian, those words only made his pale partner freeze, crimson eyes looking past him and filled with something unreadable. Marik frowned from under him, more confused than anything. "Bakura? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Those crimson eyes blinked, and suddenly Bakura snapped back to his bronze partner. Marik almost sighed in relief, but it turned into a gasp at his next movements. Bakura leaned back down, pressing his lips to Marik's once more before reaching under him and flipping their positions, causing Marik to fall heavily against his chest. He felt the Egyptian's breath whoosh into his own mouth as he huffed in surprise. Instantly on guard Marik sat up, straddling Bakura with legs either side his almost-bare waste. Bakura looked up at him with lust in his eyes, but there was something else hidden underneath, something very close to need...

The sight was irresistible, but Marik had to understand.

"Bakura?" He wondered softly. "You never let me lead without a fight..."

"I need you," he interrupted harshly, voice breathy with want. "Now, Marik."

The Egyptian blinked, but the sight of Bakura desperately reaching for his belt was too much for his self control, and he wasted no more time in ripping off the meagre remains of their clothing. They moved with desperation that night, and Marik showered his lover with kisses, softly whispering his name as they both finished. Bakura wasted no time in pulling Marik down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head into his bronze chest, forcing himself almost impossibly close to his partner. Marik held him in return, legs tangled together as he reached up and petted his soft white hair, unable to hold back a grin at the contented purrs slowly released from the older teen's throat. "You're still a kitty then, I see."

Bakura didn't respond; just pulled himself closer.

At that Marik leaned back slightly, frowning as he met his gaze. "Alright, enough. What is with you?"

Bakura blinked at him. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

The older teen dropped his gaze with a sigh. "I just...I needed you tonight. That's all."

"...No," Marik still looked confused. "You never willingly suggest that I should top, and you only let me cuddle you grudgingly. So what is with this? Why the sudden attitude change?"

Bakura sighed through his teeth. "Does it really matter? Are you complaining?"

"Of course not!" To reiterate his point Marik pushed himself forwards again, burying his head in Bakura's hair. "But I'd like to know what's got you so upset, please."

Again, Bakura made no response other than to nuzzle Marik's neck.

The Egyptian hummed slightly before continuing his quizzing. "Is it to do with your father? Or the trial?"

Bakura stiffened against him and Marik sighed. "I'm guessing it's your father, because the trial is over and done with now and you're finally actually starting to get along with my family. So, what's your dad done now?"

Bakura still didn't reply and Marik rolled his eyes slightly before pushing him away, rolling onto his back. "If you don't want to tell me then fine. But don't expect me to help." He closed his eyes determinedly, expecting a whispered apology, or pale hands to snake around his waist, because Bakura was not one to be pushed away; he always did the pushing. But to Marik's utter shock he was met with silence, and then a shift in the bed as Bakura stood and left the room, door closing behind him.

The Egyptian rolled back to stare at the empty bed in shock. _What the hell...?_ A quick glance around the darkened room showed him Bakura had taken a robe with him, but nothing else, so he couldn't have gone far. Making a split second decision Marik rolled out after him, pausing long enough to pull on a pair of boxers before exiting the room and padding softly down the corridor. It didn't take him long to find Bakura; the pale teen was in the kitchen leaning over the sink, hands digging into the counter tight enough to tighten the skin over his knuckles. He was breathing heavily, eyes screwed tightly shut and teeth gritted – this was the most tense Marik had ever seen him.

Hesitantly, the blonde Egyptian took a step closer. "...Bakura?"

Crimson eyes met his violet gaze, burning with hidden emotion. No, not hidden...Marik looked harder and finally saw what was troubling him – pain, and...fear? Marik gasped softly. "Bakura, what are you afraid of?"

The pale teen's gaze hardened, eyes still flickering. "Who says I'm scared?"

Marik shook his head, stepping closer. "I can tell. You are, aren't you?"

Reluctantly, Bakura dipped his head in silent acknowledgement. Marik drew in a breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you away...I just wish I knew what was going on inside your head..."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

"But I..."

"No Marik." Bakura fixed him with a stern glare. "I don't want you to know."

Marik couldn't stop the flicker of hurt cross his features at those words, and Bakura's eyes softened imperceptibly. "It's to protect you, Marik. You don't need my problems on top of your own."

Marik shook his head slightly. "But I want to help you. Like you helped me..."

Bakura sighed and held out his arms. Marik went to him gladly, pressing himself close and breathing in Bakura's familiar musky scent. He heard him breathe into his ear. "If you want to help, just stay close to me."

Marik instantly tightened his grip. "Of course." He smiled slightly. "What is it you say to me? Crisis over? Cos I'd like to go back to bed."

Bakura chuckled and Marik was relieved when that sound cleared the remaining tension between them. "Tired, hm? Now who can't keep up?"

Marik butted the top of his head with his chin. "Shut up, oldie."

Bakura just laughed again, the sound throaty as he led them gently back into their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Ryou and Marik headed back to school, where once again Marik had to put up with sympathetic whispers and murmurs of rumours about the trial of his father. His last straw arrived at lunch though, when Joey and Tristan ambled over, trying their best to look innocent.

"So, Mar," Joey began, completely missing Marik's hard stare at the hated nickname. "Heard your dad got sent down."

"Yeah, thank God." Marik muttered, Ryou's stern look the only thing stopping him from jumping up and lunging at the blonde teen by his side.

"Whatever," Tristan interrupted eagerly. "Is it true your sister lied to the cops in order to save your dad's skin?"

Marik's eyes flashed dangerously and he stood up despite Ryou's frown. "What did you say?" He asked, voice a low hiss.

Tristan missed the warning sign. "We heard that she was lying to protect your dad. He can't be as bad as you make..."

Marik stopped him talking with the simple method of punching him squarely in the jaw.

Joey jumped back in shock as his friend fell into him, leaving Tristan to drop to the floor. Two pairs of shocked eyes regarded Marik, who turned with a flip of his hair and strode off, hands on hips.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Ryou stammered, attempting to tug a tissue out of his bag, apologise profusely and follow his friend all at once. "He's had a hard week..." In the end he gave up, tossing the tissue in Tristan's general direction before turning and scurrying hurriedly after Marik. The Egyptian was still fuming when he caught up with him by the gates.

"How dare they!" He paced angrily, whirling to meet Ryou's eyes with his own fiery violets. "Who the hell do they think they are, to go spouting crap like that about my family? You'd have thought they'd have better manners! The bloody fools..."

Ryou couldn't hold back a grin. "You're starting to sound like my brother."

"Well they're bloody idiots!" Marik paused, smiling despite himself. "Gods, I do sound like him don't I? Even _I_ think that's a bad sign."

Ryou laughed lightly. "One Bakura is enough."

Marik drew in a breath with a small chuckle. "True. But I still can't believe they'd go and say that..." He trailed off, staring past Ryou with his eyes widening. "Um..."

Ryou lifted a brow, but jumped when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder. He whirled round with a small gasp which turned into a grin when he met the brown eyes of his father. "Dad!" He eagerly threw himself at the man again, wrapping his arms around his thin torso.

"Hello Ry," his father laughed before pushing him away again. "I said we'd run into each other, didn't I?"

Ryou grinned. "True. Guess I should trust you more – I'd still like you to come to the flat though, Bakura would love to see you..."

"All in good time." His father's gaze shifted, flicking quickly over the tanned form of the young Egyptian standing hesitantly behind Ryou. "And who is this?"

Marik coughed, backing away a little nervously; after Bakura's troubled attitude the night before, he was pretty sure getting close to his father was a bad move. "Um...hi."

Ryou whirled, tugging his father over. "Sorry dad! This is Marik, my schoolfriend. Marik this is my dad – he just showed up out of nowhere after your dad's trial, I was in shock!"

Marik nibbled his lower lip. _I don't think I should get close to him...Bakura doesn't trust him, but Ryou looks so happy..._

Ryou's father extended a hand in his direction. "I don't think we've officially met. Call me Adam – I'm Ryou's father."

"And Bakura's," Marik responded, cautiously taking the offered hand.

"Ah, you know my other son then?"

"You know that," Marik stepped back quickly, pulling his hand away from the surprisingly strong grip. "You saw us at the record shop, remember?"

Ryou blinked. "Huh?"

Marik sent him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Bakura didn't want me to tell you...he came to Bakura's work the day I went to visit him..."

"...Oh," Ryou frowned. "Why didn't he want me to know?"

"He's protective..."

"You can say that again!" Ryou's father laughed lightly. "I'm not his favourite person Ry, remember? I can't say I blame him." His attention swerved back to Marik, accompanied by a small frown. "I recognise you from somewhere...any reason you'd have been in the paper this week?"

Marik blinked. "Uh, yeah, actually...I was a witness in a trial..."

"Oh yes, I remember," Adam interrupted smoothly. "Abusive father, right?"

Marik backed away further. "Yes."

He nodded before turning back to his younger son. "Hey Ry, it would be great to see you sometime. This is where I'm staying – a hotel for now, but I hope to get a flat soon. I'd love it if you stopped by when you could."

Ryou eagerly took the card, smile spreading across his face. "I'd love that, dad! I could bring 'Kura too, I'm sure he'd be up for it..."

"No." His father's voice turned hard before he forced another smile. "Sorry, I just don't want to fight him. Let me go to him when I'm ready, please?"

"You seemed plenty ready last week," Marik muttered, earning a hard stare.

Adam smiled slightly just as the whistle for the end of lunch sounded. "Think about it, Ry. Sounds like you need to get to class now – I hope to see you soon though!"

"Yeah," Ryou sent him a final grin and a wave before turning and leading the way back to the class.

Marik followed him hesitantly, shooting questioning looks back at his father who still watched them from the gates. "Um, Ry..."

"Yes?" The small teen turned to smile at his friend.

Marik nibbled his lower lip. "I hope you don't mind too much that I didn't tell you about your dad visiting Bakura and I...it's just Bakura seemed really wound up about it and he asked me not to tell you..."

"It's perfectly fine, Marik," Ryou smiled at him. "I know you were just going on what 'Kura told you."

"No actually," Marik frowned. "He won't tell me anything about your father."

Ryou grimaced slightly. "Don't blame him for that."

"What's the deal with him?" Marik frowned at him. "What happened?"

Ryou sighed. "I don't think 'Kura ever forgave him for walking away from our family without leaving mum anything for us. She had to work three jobs for a while, caring for three hungry teenagers is hard at the best of times..."

"And your dad did nothing?" Marik looked faintly shocked. "No wonder Bakura hates him. But why wouldn't he tell me that?"

"'Kura's very private," Ryou responded quietly. "Don't take it personally. He doesn't show emotion very well." The pale teen brightened slightly at his next thought. "I can't wait until father talks to him again though! We're going to be happy; I can just feel it. I can't wait to see him again!"

Marik stopped short at that, regarding his friend worriedly. "Um...Ry, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you'd have to see him on your own..."

"Marik," Ryou turned to him firmly. "I appreciate you trying to look out for me, really I do, but this is my _dad_ we're talking about. He isn't going to hurt me; he loves us!"

Marik nibbled his lower lip. "I'm just not sure, Ry...you haven't seen him in two years and then he just shows up out of the blue, I mean how did he even know how to find you?"

Ryou blinked at that. "I don't know...guess I'll ask him when I next see him!"

Marik drew in a breath. "Look, don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you should go alone...maybe Bakura..."

"No!" Ryou turned to him, horrified. "Bakura wouldn't let me see him at all! Marik, please, you can't tell him about this. Please, promise me you won't let him interfere!"

"I don't know..." Marik looked really concerned now. "I'm no good at lying to him anyway..."

Ryou widened his brown eyes beseechingly. "Please Marik, I swear I'd never ask you to anything like this unless it was really important...he's my family Marik, all I have left of it anyway..."

At that Marik caved. "Oh look, fine – I won't tell him, on the condition that you promise not to go alone when you visit him. Bring me along and I'll wait outside or something, I just am really not comfortable with the idea of you going on your own..."

Ryou nodded, grin splitting his face. "If it makes you happy that's fine by me, Marik. Thank you – I really do appreciate this."

Marik shook his head as they went on to class. _Something tells me this is a really bad idea._

* * *

That evening Marik kept his promise to Ryou as best he could, despite how much he itched to talk to Bakura about it. _I just really don't know if I should let him visit. The way Bakura was reacting to his dad last night, and at the record shop too...I don't know, something just tells me that the more we have to do with him, the worse things will get...but he's Ryou's dad too. I can't stop him from seeing his own family – I guess the best I can do is make sure he's not alone, at any rate. I have to do my best to keep him safe._

"What are you dreaming about?" Bakura crashed onto the sofa next to his Egyptian, swinging his legs nonchalantly into his partner's unsuspecting lap. Marik rolled his eyes but allowed it, shifting under the new weight.

"Nothing much."

"Yeah right," Bakura scoffed, and despite himself Marik felt his heartbeat rise. _I can't let him know about Ryou...Gods I hate lying to him, though._ "You're obviously distracted by something," Bakura continued, lifting a brow. "So come on, spill."

Marik managed a smirk, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Just thinking about how good it was last night. I don't think you've ever begged me for it before."

Bakura growled threateningly. "I did not bloody beg and you know it."

"Sure sounded like it to me!" Marik sang with a grin, earning an angry swipe which he easily ducked. "Huh, nice try Fluffy, but I'm far too nimble for you!"

Bakura rolled his eyes before a satisfied smirk that Marik had grown to mistrust crossed his features. He deliberately shifted, feet pressuring Marik's lap, making him squirm. "Seems like I can have you begging for it too," he purred seductively.

"Get the hell off me!" Marik laughed, wriggling away and pushing the pale teen's legs away from him. Bakura just laughed, shifting around so that his head lay against Marik's thighs instead.

"Better?"

"Much." Marik grinned and started running a finger through his long white locks, satisfied when the purring reached his ears again. "I love you, my kitty cat."

There was a heavy silence before Bakura said "If you were anyone else, I would kill you for that comment."

"If anyone else said that to you I'd hope so!" Marik laughed in return, continuing with his petting. Bakura just shifted upright a little so that his head lay against Marik's chest instead, and the Egyptian pulled him closer, effectively lifting him into his lap.

Bakura growled slightly at that. "You're usually the one sitting on me."

"Well after last night it seems you like reversing the positions sometimes," Marik muttered into his ear, continuing his petting. Bakura grumbled a moment more before simply settling down, secretly enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up safely in Marik's arms.

The buzzer rang and Marik groaned, but Bakura had no intention of letting him get up anyway. "Ryou will get it."

"That's not very fair," Marik mumbled, resuming his petting at Bakura's insistence. "We always make him get the door."

"That's cos we're usually otherwise occupied," Bakura chuckled when Marik's cheeks darkened. "God, it's still so easy to make you blush."

"Watch it kitty," Marik warned, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I have photographic evidence of you blushing too."

"It's a rare occurrence though," Bakura stretched in his arms with a yawn, planting a small kiss on his partner's bronze forehead. Marik smiled faintly, and increased the tempo of his petting. Bakura purred appreciatively, leaning back against his chest.

"Well, that's a domestic scene if ever I saw one," chuckled a dark velvet voice from the doorway.

Marik rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look round. "Melvin, what the hell are you doing here?"

The tall Egyptian laughed, striding forwards confidently with long black cloak billowing around his ankles. "I wanted to check up on my baby brother, problem?"

Bakura growled as the new arrival sat down on the armchair, eyes gleaming. "Well, as you can see he is currently very well. And otherwise occupied." He closed his eyes when Marik started petting his hair again.

Melvin just laughed at them, brightening when Ryou walked hesitantly into the room, coffee in hands. "Are you sure this is good for you Melvin?" He chewed his lip worriedly.

"Why, little Ryou?" Melvin looked at him with dancing violet eyes. "What are you so nervous about?"

Ryou flushed despite himself, though he kept a firm grip on the drink. "Well you're so much like a hyperactive child anyway, I'm not sure caffeine is going to do you much good."

Melvin cackled at that. "Just give me the drink."

Ryou rolled his eyes but complied, sitting neatly on the sofa besides Marik and Bakura. "If you break anything in my flat on a caffeine high though, I'll set my brother on you."

Melvin scoffed at that. "Yeah, sure seems like he could take me." He lifted a brow at the pale teen curled up on his brother's lap. "Gods Bakura, are you actually purring?"

Bakura opened one eye to shoot him a glare whilst Marik just laughed. "I told you he did that, Melvin. He's my kitty cat."

"Marik, I swear to God..." Bakura trailed off as Marik scratched his head.

Melvin cackled. "Such a tame pet."

"Isn't he just." Marik flashed his brother a grin through Bakura's wild white locks. "What are you really doing here though, brother?"

Melvin rolled his eyes. "I can't just pay you a visit?"

"Not without a reason," Marik scowled at him. "So spill!"

Melvin held up his hands, mock-surrendering. "Alright, fine. Ishizu wants you to go round for dinner tomorrow."

Bakura growled softly. "Doesn't your family get enough of me already, Marik? Why are they never content unless we're always in and out of each other's houses?"

The smaller Egyptian shoved him angrily, though he kept him firmly in his lap. "They're my family, idiot. And I still owe Ishizu big time, remember?"

Bakura sighed loudly.

"I think it's a good idea," Ryou chirped up with a grin at Melvin. "And ignore my brother."

"Oh, I do," Melvin flashed him a feral grin. "Believe me, I do – you are by far the more interesting brother."

Ryou looked away at that, mortified when he felt heat rising to his cheeks. _I'm meant to be avoiding Melvin! Not blushing around him! Oh, I bet he's got the wrong idea now..._One cautious look into those laughing violet eyes confirmed Ryou's suspicions and he glared angrily.

Melvin caught the look and cackled. "Poor little Ryou – can't handle being complimented?"

"Not by you," the younger teen hissed. "You're a giant idiot."

"And _you're_ a tiny teen," Melvin smiled widely before turning back to his brother. "So, will you come to dinner tomorrow?"

Marik looked beseechingly at Bakura, who rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, fine. Don't go all puppy-dog on me again, you silly effeminate Egyptian."

"So flattering," Marik grinned cheekily. "But I know you don't mean it, so it's fine."

"Oh believe me Marik, I mean every word." That statement quickly earned him a whack. "Ouch."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Marik leaned forwards, the picture of concern. He rubbed the red patch on the pale arm softly. "I didn't mean to hurt my kitty."

"Stop it now."

Ryou butted in quickly. "Oh, 'Kura, we're out of milk. Will you please go to the shop?"

"What?!" Bakura glared at him. "We had loads of milk this morning!"

"Well you had loads of tea, which used it all, and then I just gave the last of it to Melvin."

Bakura shifted his glare to the big Egyptian across from him. "What the hell are you doing drinking my milk?"

Melvin cackled. "Be a good kitty and go to the store."

Bakura growled and lunged for him but Marik held him back. "Bad kitty!" He ordered sternly. "Go shopping now! I want cereal later."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I am not a bloody kitty and I'm not going to the shops."

"Nothing you just said was true," Marik sang in his ear.

Bakura sent him a glower. "If I'm going to the shops you're coming with me."

"No!" Marik frowned at him. "I have homework."

"You never do your homework."

"That's because _someone_ keeps distracting me."

"Well sorry, but it never seems like you're complaining to me."

"That's not my fault, kitty!"

"I'm not a bloody kitty."

"You are! And you said _I_ was in denial!"

"Because you bloody were, you bloody insufferable teen."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't bloody call me a kitty."

"It's not my fault you are..."

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Melvin and Ryou roared it at the same time, startling all four males into silence.

Bakura was the first to break the silence, chuckling darkly. "Well, that's told us. Come on Marik – let's get to that shop." He stood up fluidly, offering his hand to his little Egyptian.

Marik reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Fine. But you _are_ my kitty."

"Don't start that again!" Bakura laughed brightly. "I'm not sure either of our brothers could stand it. Back soon!" Ryou watched them out of the flat with increasing panic, suddenly realising this left him alone with the oldest Ishtar.

Melvin seemed to realise this at the same time, or so Ryou judged by the wide smile spreading across his tanned face. Melvin's grin only widened as he looked deeply into the young teen's eyes and a small blush spread across his face. "What's wrong, little Ryou? Don't want to be alone with me?"

He rolled his eyes, huffing. "You wish, Melvin. Have you finished with your cup? I should wash it before the drink sticks."

Melvin shrugged, downing the rest of it in one burning gulp and smacking his lips. "Sure, if you want to."

Ryou took it off him with a grin and headed to the kitchen. "Put the TV on if you want – knowing 'Kura and your brother they'll be gone quite a while."

Melvin laughed, sliding onto the sofa and grabbing the remote. "Argue their way round the shop, do they?"

"You have no idea." Ryou repressed a shudder as he made quick work of the cup, setting it on the draining board. "Last time I went with them I swear they spent a whole 45 minutes just arguing over which type of biscuit goes best with tea."

Melvin snorted at that. "As if Marik would know – he doesn't even drink tea."

"He does now." Ryou wandered back into the living room, freezing when he saw Melvin on the sofa. "Um...he's been drinking it since he moved in here, anyway..."

"Your brother must be corrupting him." Melvin flicked through the channels, bored. "This stuff looks dull. Got any good films?"

Ryou grinned widely. "You into horror? Cos we've got lots of that."

"As long as you don't freak out on me," Melvin flashed him a grin.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "As if. I love horror. I'll go grab my favourite." He disappeared into his room, returning moments later and sliding the disc in. As it started playing he went to sit on the armchair, but Melvin was having none of that.

"No you don't, little Ryou." He grinned almost sadistically as he wrapped an arm around his thin waist and swung him onto the sofa next to him, keeping an arm nonchalantly around him to hold him in place. "I didn't come all the way over here for you to just sit opposite me."

Ryou flushed pink, though he still sent Melvin a hard stare. "Mind getting your hands off me?"

Melvin flashed him a grin. "Nope. So this is your favourite film, huh? I had no idea you were into gore so much."

"I don't mind it," Ryou responded, feeling himself drawn into the film despite the rather awkward seating arrangements. "But I prefer the psychological stuff. 'Kura loves gore, though."

"Huh. Never thought I'd agree with your idiot brother about something." Melvin's eyes remained fixed on the screen throughout the film, though Ryou caught himself often sending stray looks in the direction of the big Egyptian. He had one arm around Ryou's thin shoulders, keeping him pressed securely against his chest, and Ryou couldn't deny that he liked being close to him. As the film went on he eventually relaxed, allowing himself to lean against Melvin, curling softly into the warmth emanating from his body. Melvin lifted an eyebrow, turning to face him. "Comfortable?"

"Yes," Ryou muttered, ignoring his still-pink cheeks.

Melvin paused for a moment before grinning. "Good. I am too."

Ryou smiled despite himself.

As the film came to an end Melvin flicked off the TV, turning to the sleepy teen leaning against him with a grin. "Guess you weren't lying about our brothers then. They've been gone hours."

Ryou rolled his eyes, yawning. "They'll be arguing over something stupid."

"Idiots." Melvin cackled a little, and Ryou smiled at the vibrations running through his chest, leaning closer despite himself.

Melvin grinned down at him, shifting slightly to meet his eyes. "Problem, little Ryou?"

The small teen met his eyes calmly. "...No..."

Melvin leaned closer – the situation was too perfect not to take advantage of, after all – and he could feel the small teen's breath hitch. "What about now?"

Ryou swallowed, but stayed calm. Melvin wished he could see what was going on inside that pretty little head, but Ryou still held his gaze, calm but guarded. "Not yet."

Melvin inched his face closer still, warm breath flowing across Ryou's lips. They started to itch. "When will there be a problem, huh?"

Ryou blinked once. "Maybe if we did this." Catching the tall Egyptian completely off guard the pale teen leaned up and brushed their lips together, too briefly for Melvin to have time to respond. Ryou gasped softly, trying to lean back but Melvin's arm kept him firmly in place.

"Oh no you don't," Melvin cackled once he got over his shock. "You're going nowhere after that." He leaned closer again, and despite himself Ryou felt his heart speed up. Melvin closed the distance hungrily, sucking on his pink lower lip. Ryou melted.

The sound of the front door slamming open had them jumping away from each other, each retreating hurriedly to either end of the sofa. A disgruntled voice sounded from the hallway. "God Marik, if you hadn't taken so bloody long in the blasted make up aisle we could have been home hours ago!"

"Well sorry Fluffy, but eyeliner is important! It's cultural, remember."

"Good excuse," Bakura growled before throwing open the living room door and glaring at Ryou. "You are never making me go shopping with him again."

Ryou was spared a response by the smaller Egyptian flouncing in behind him, shoving Bakura from behind. "Rude, Fluffy! You just wait and see if you get any tonight after that!"

"As if you could resist me," Bakura purred in response, tugging him close and twirling a strand of blonde hair in his fingers. Marik's cheeks darkened despite himself and he couldn't help but lean in to the touch.

At that, Melvin leapt to his feet. "And this is where I take my leave!" He tossed Ryou a sly wink whilst their brothers were otherwise occupied, muttering "I'll be sure to come back soon though, if I get a repeat of what happened tonight." Cackling at Ryou's mortified expression he sauntered out of the flat, tossing a final wink over his shoulder at the startled teen.

"Um..." Ryou coughed, voice hoarse. "I'm just going to my room...I trust you two can sort out the shopping..." He wasn't very surprised when he got no response except a low growl from Bakura, so he headed out to the corridor and into his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed and burying his face in his hands. _Oh God, I can't believe I did that...this is such a bad idea! Sure Melvin's good-looking, and a freaking good kisser, but he's five years older than me, and not to mention a total psychopath. This is so many kinds of wrong...so why did I do it? What possessed me?_ He groaned to himself, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow, blocking out the sounds of bickering coming from the kitchen. _He's such a child as well – he may be 23 but I swear he acts like he's 12 sometimes. He can be so petulant. But then, that's why I find him so endearing...God, I can't believe this, what a bloody mess._ Ryou jumped off the bed to change into his nightclothes, slipping quickly back under the covers and curling into a ball, almost missing the warmth of the big Egyptian beside him. _I can't want this, I can't seriously be considering it...but I am...God, what a mess._ Unsurprisingly, his dreams that night were taken up by a tall Egyptian in a long cloak, tossing him a cheeky wink as he walked out of the door.

**Yeah, so mostly filler, sorry about that. There is a lot of angst and drama to come though, so I wanted some more fluff first, because you know I can't resist that XD Also, more deathshipping, yay! Anyway, expect another update sometime tomorrow. Thanks a bundle for reading! - Jem**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another update! However, I can't help but feel this chapter isn't one of my best. It may well get quite confusing, but bear with me because I shall explain all in the upcoming chapters - this one is kind of just laying out the next plotline. I hope it isn't too bad! Enjoy - Jem**

The next morning Marik woke up to find himself encased safely in Bakura's arms. He grinned and shifted slightly, mouth only stretching further when he felt the arms tighten around his torso as Bakura spoke. "Finally awake then, I see."

Marik tilted his chin up to meet the crimson gaze. "You're one to talk – you're usually still asleep when I go to school."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "You kept shifting around in your sleep. Woke me up."

"...Oh." Marik frowned. "Really? I don't normally do that...you're the one that snores."

Bakura snorted, butting his head. "Shut up. So what are you so worried about telling me?"

Marik lifted an eyebrow, though his heart rate quickened. _Oh crap, I better not have said anything about Ryou..._

"Don't pull that face," Bakura lowered his brows. "Come on, spill. What aren't you telling me?"

Marik swallowed, deciding to play dumb. "...What makes you think I'm not telling you something?"

"Because that's all you were muttering about in your sleep," Bakura's frowned deepened. "Plus your heart is going nine to the dozen and you're flushing. Which I know usually happens around me, but I haven't even done anything to you. Yet."

Marik glared. "Don't be so arrogant."

"Tell me what you're hiding from me then."

Marik blinked, widening his eyes in fake innocence. "I'm not hiding anything."

"So why were you muttering about telling me something?"

Marik looked away but Bakura squeezed him tighter, placing two fingers under his chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Tell me, Marik."

Marik squirmed away from his burning gaze. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Don't lie to me."

Marik hissed through his teeth. "Maybe it would help if you told me what I was saying."

Bakura smirked. "Nope. You tell me everything."

Marik tried to wriggle away again but Bakura held him firmly in place. "No Marik, come on now. You know you can't hide anything from me."

Marik bit his lip, closing his eyes. He felt Bakura laugh softly into his hair. "You know, I could always just go and ask Ryou."

At that, Marik's eyes flew open again. "No! He can't know I told you..."

"You haven't told me," Bakura pointed out with sparkling eyes. "But I could tell him you have, then he'd tell me anyway..."

"Don't you dare!" Marik looked horrified. "Gods, he'll hate me..."

"And _I'll_ hate you if you don't tell me, Marik," Bakura growled. "If it's about my brother don't you think I have a right to know?"

"He doesn't want me to tell you..."

"Well, I _do_ want you to." Bakura glared at him.

Marik sighed. "I want to tell you too, but I swore I wouldn't..."

"For God's sake Marik," Bakura growled, forcing his chin up again so he could meet his gaze. "Will you stop bloody worrying me and just spit it out."

_Crap. Now what the hell do I do? Either way one brother is going to hate me...and I am worried about Ryou. I'm sure if Bakura knows he'll be able to help. He isn't going to hurt is own brother, is he? No, I'm going to have to tell him._ Marik took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Your dad came to school and spoke to Ryou and he gave him his card and told him he was staying in a hotel and that he should come visit and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Ryou swore he wouldn't go on his own and I said I didn't think he should visit and Ryou said that he was his father and I couldn't stop him seeing him and I thought well it isn't my family and I wanted to tell you but Ryou made me swear..."

A pale finger on his lips stopped the flow of words. Marik bit his lip hard, drawing blood as he dared to open one eye and peek at Bakura's expression. He quickly closed it again at the older teen's furious features.

Marik gulped as Bakura's arms tightened around him almost painfully. When he spoke, his voice was low and deceptively calm. "My dad spoke to Ryou."

Marik drew in a shuddering breath. "Yes."

There was silence for another moment as Bakura breathed deeply. Marik opened his eyes to see his were clenched shut. "Would you be so kind as to tell me exactly what happened?"

Marik chewed his bleeding lip but complied, quickly outlining the events of the day before. Bakura listened quietly, but his eyes flew open when Marik mentioned his father talking about the trial. He stayed silent after Marik had finished before letting out a low dark chuckle. "No wonder you were so restless last night."

Marik stared at him unblinkingly. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you, Ryou made me swear, but honestly I wasn't going to let him go alone! No offense but your dad creeped me out a bit, I was going to go with Ryou when he met him, I didn't want him to go on his own..."

Bakura shot him a dark look, flashing pointed teeth. "Doesn't change the fact that you should have told me."

Marik closed his eyes. "Ryou would have killed me!"

"He's still going to," Bakura pointed out smoothly. "But then, I would have killed you if you'd stayed quiet. Still might in fact, for you not telling me as soon as I asked."

Marik groaned. "You...you're not going to do anything dangerous, are you?"

"Oh I never said that," Bakura stated with a dark glint to his crimson eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting up?"

Marik blinked, twisting round to look at the clock, eyes widening. "Oh crap! I have half an hour to get ready! How in the hell am I going to manage that?"

Bakura laughed at him. "Half an hour is bags of time, idiot."

"Not for me!" Marik escaped his partner's pale arms and leaped up, heading straight for the shower. "I'm not going to be fit to look at!" His head briefly reappeared around the door, violet eyes wide. "Please, don't do anything drastic until I get home. Let's talk about this some more..."

Bakura just stretched languorously, ignoring the Egyptian's frazzled straight. "I make no promises. Hurry up, you're going to be late."

Marik frowned at him before noticing the clock again and yelping. "Just please be sensible!" He pleaded before once more pelting out of the room to the shower.

Bakura sighed as he turned the new information over in his head. _So, my father thinks he can sneak around me, does he? Well, I'll just have to prove him wrong..._Did his father think he was really going to get away with going to the school and _approaching Ryou,_ as if he had _any right_ to walk back into their lives now, after just disappearing for two years? Even thinking it sent hot blood pumping through Bakura's veins, causing his vision to cloud with red and his mind to be filled with hazy violence. He was coiled sharp as a spring in the bed, muscles tensed unbearably taut, fists clenched into the much-abused bed sheets. And the thought of him daring to talk to Marik...!

Bakura lay quietly until he heard Marik and Ryou head out of the flat in a fluster of movement. He leaped up out of the bed as soon as they were gone, padding angrily down the hall and striding into Ryou's room, wasting no time in searching roughly through his desk and drawers. It didn't take him long to find his prize; the card with the details of his father's hotel lay crushed in his cold pale fist. _It's time I taught that good-for-nothing father of mine a lesson._

Minutes later he was striding furiously through the busy streets of Domino City, hands thrust deep in the pockets of his favourite black coat and white hair streaming behind him. He steadfastly ignored the crowds, although he attracted a few worried looks most likely due to the dangerous scowl fixed on his features. As he neared the city centre he slowed his footsteps, closely examining the names of the buildings, determined not go wrong. Eventually he came to a halt at the entrance to a long wide road, leading to a fancy hotel at the other end. He stood for a few moments, just looking and contemplating how exactly to go about this. _I have to warn him off Ryou...we need him out of our lives before he does any more damage..._

Footsteps behind him. A whisper of breath, air moving as a hand reached out to his back...

Bakura whirled with a snarl, one hand reaching out to his assailant, fingertips meeting rough cloth. In a flash he had him pinned against a wall, eyes gleaming as he leaned dangerously close, blade flicking into his right hand.

At that, his attacker's eyes widened. "Woah, hey, Bakura calm down! It's me, alright? Relax."

Bakura frowned, not releasing his grip as he flicked his eyes over the figure towering over him. Blonde hair, purple eyes...long cloak...He rolled his eyes, stepping back. "Melvin."

The tall Egyptian pulled off the wall with a grin. "Do you attack every random stranger you meet on the street? Or do you just hate me that much?"

Bakura snarled at him, pacing agitatedly. Melvin regarded him curiously. "What's got you in such a state?"

"None of your business."

Melvin cackled. "It is now. You just made it my business by attacking me – I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Would you just get the hell out of here?" Bakura turned away from him, frown heavy on his features as he once again regarded the hotel at the end of the street. "I have to do this on my own."

"Now I'm doubly curious." Melvin followed his gaze. "You're not going to burn down that hotel, are you?"

Bakura felt a corner of his mouth lift despite himself. "Considering it."

"Oh great," Melvin said conversationally. "Because I've always hated the ivy at the front of it."

"You've been in the city under a month Melvin. You can't hate anything about it yet."

"Can too!" Melvin sent him a sidelong glance. "What are you really doing here?"

"As I said: none of your business." Bakura's voice was as cool as ever, but it was vibrant in a way Melvin had never heard it before.

The Egyptian shook his head. "Well, I'm not leaving."

Bakura shot him a suspicious look. "Did Marik put you up to this?"

"No." Melvin shot him a look. "Why, does my little brother have a reason to want to spy on you?"

"...No..."

"Well that was convincing." The big Egyptian laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Why are you staring at that hotel?"

Bakura ignored him and strode forwards, not really surprised when Melvin kept pace by his side. He hissed through his teeth. "I need to talk to someone who's staying there."

"Oh." Melvin kept walking, and they entered the building together. Bakura headed straight for the stairs, taking them three at a time and racing up to the fifth floor, Melvin always close on his heels. They headed through the plush corridor until Bakura halted abruptly, eyeing the heavy wooden door in front of him, emblazoned with gold numbers spelling out 503.

Now he was here, he didn't have a damn clue what to do.

"So, going to tell me who it is you're so desperate to see now?" Melvin's grating voice brought him back to his senses, and he flashed a wide grin.

"We're going to see my father."

Without waiting for a response, he made quick work of the lock and strode confidently in, Melvin tagging along behind him with eyes wide and a fascinated gleam to his deep purple irises. The room at first appeared empty, but Bakura had stolen from a few too many rich houses not to proceed with caution. So it was with silent footsteps and a warning glare to Melvin that the pale teen moved through the room.

Melvin, of course, ignored him. ""What the hell are you doing, Bakura?"

Bakura cursed loudly just as a cool voice sounded from a shadowed corner of my room. "Oh, Bakura. I should have known it would be you who'd try and break into my hotel room."

Bakura sent daggers in his direction as the tall man rose fluidly from his chair, utilising the same feline grace that shadowed Bakura's every move. The two white-haired men stalked each other, one frowning whilst the older looked faintly amused. "You need to get yourself a better sidekick though, son."

Melvin balked a little at that. "Well, if I had a fucking clue what was going on...!"

Bakura ignored him, gaze fixed with hatred on the man regarding him with flickering brown eyes. His father smiled, the expression never quite filling his features. "I suppose I should have known Ryou couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Bakura, to his credit, kept his voice perfectly calm as he answered. "Ryou kept completely quiet, actually. You just shouldn't have been so free with the truth around a certain Egyptian who can't shut up in his sleep."

His father lifted a brow, the expression almost perfectly matching Bakura's – the resemblance was uncanny to Melvin, who was still thoroughly confused. "I presume you're talking about Marik. But tell me son, why would you have heard him sleeptalking?"

At that Bakura flashed a feral grin. "I'm almost sure you can guess. _Dad._"

"Alright enough," Melvin broke in, striding over to Bakura and grasping his shoulder firmly. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

Bakura spared him a cursory flick of the eyes before turning back to the other occupant of the room. "That sorry excuse for a man, Melvin, has the misfortune to be my father."

Melvin stepped back slightly. "Well, I kind of gathered that. But why do you hate him so much?"

"Is it that obvious?" Bakura kept his gaze fixed on his father. "Did Ryou never tell you that he walked out on us two years ago?"

"He did actually," Melvin continued with a tilt of his head, re-examining the man in the corner. "Why would you have done that?"

The man ignored him, focus still on his eldest son. "Now now Bakura. Don't want our private business spouted to strangers, do we?"

"I don't know," Bakura inspected his nails coolly. "I think my friend here deserves to know that you didn't even bother showing up to the funerals of your wife and daughter."

Melvin's expression grew dangerous. "Say what?"

Bakura chuckled darkly. "He refused to come."

"You know full well why, Bakura." His father was still the picture of ease as he leaned nonchalantly against a wall. "And it's rather rich to blame me when it's your fault."

Bakura's eyes flashed and he lunged at his father, pinning him to the wall in a flash. "Watch your words," he spat. "I don't take backchat from scum like you."

"Woah woah ok!" Melvin pulled him back forcefully, surprised by how strong the apparently scrawny teen was. "Bakura, chill, alright?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew," he snarled.

"Knew what?"

"Yes, knew what son?" His father was breathing hard as he stepped away from the wall, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "And just who is this friend of yours?"

Melvin stepped between them quickly as Bakura growled, long and loud. He turned to the man, extending one hand. "My name's Melvin."

The man ignored his hand, eyes flicking coolly down his body before returning to meet his gaze. "Call me Adam. You look like Marik."

"He's my little brother." Melvin frowned. "How do you know about him?"

"I've been watching."

At that Bakura was suddenly in front of Melvin, and his father was once more pressed to the wall. Melvin reached forwards to pull him off again but froze when he caught a flash of metal in the air.

Bakura dug the blade into his father's pale throat. "I swear, you touch one hair on his head..."

"Give it a rest, Bakura." His father met his gaze, eyes betraying his inner fury. "You know I'm only protecting you."

"You are not." Bakura's voice was a low dangerous hiss. "You are destroying me."

Melvin had stiffened visibly. "What the hell was that about him hurting Marik, Bakura?"

"None of your business."

"He's my brother! Of course it's my business!"

Bakura let out a feral snarl. "I will never let that happen!"

His father smirked at that, all pretense of calm slipping away as he snapped "And just how did you plan to stop me?"

Bakura pressed closer, knife digging into the pale neck of his flesh. "I'd have thought that would be rather obvious."

"You can't kill me. Too many risks – this is too much of a public setting."

"Woah woah, ok!" Melvin stepped forwards into Bakura's line of sight with a warning glare. "You need to chill."

"Melvin I swear to God, if you had a clue what he's like..."

"Bakura, you need to put the knife down."

"I will do no such thing."

"Listen to your friend, 'Kura." There was amusement flashing in Adam's eyes again. "You know you can't tell him the truth."

"Don't push me," Bakura spat at him, eyes narrowed with hate.

"Why, 'Kura?" His father was smirking now. "You know you can never tell him – you'd be so ashamed. He can never know how you destroyed our family – how you hurt Ryou."

"What?" Melvin frowned now. "Bakura, what is he talking about? Did you hurt Ryou?"

"Of course not. Don't be taken in by his lies." Bakura still pressed the knife to his throat, eyes gleaming.

"Tell him, 'Kura." His father was purring now. "Tell him how you corrupted Ryou, forced him to live alone, hurt him so much..."

"Bakura." Melvin growled as he leaned closer. "Start talking."

"And worse," his father licked his lips now, leering at his infuriated son. "Tell him how even now you're endangering Marik..."

At that, Bakura snapped. With a scream he scraped the point of the knife down, piercing his father's pale skin until Melvin successfully dragged him away, chucking the knife away as he pinned him to the ground. "Bakura! Think!"

The pale teen writhed beneath him, leaping up out of his grasp in a moment as he lunged for his father again, who was watching with one amused eyebrow raised. Melvin caught him around the waist, lifting him forcibly off the ground and slamming him against the wall to stop him attacking again. "Bakura! I swear, you'd better start explaining right now, because let me tell you if you've put Marik in danger none of the Gods in heaven will ever save you from me."

"I haven't," Bakura spat at him, finally falling limp in the Egyptian's superior grasp. "It's him." He pointed with his chin to his father, who was still watching with a grin. "If you knew what he is..."

"So tell him 'Kura," his father interrupted smoothly. "Though I know you won't. Still too much of a coward, hm?"

Bakura twisted but Melvin held him firm. "Bakura. Tell me. What the hell is going on?"

Bakura sucked in a heavy breath. "That man is a monster. He..." Bakura closed his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "I am telling you this on the strict basis that this stays between us. He walked out because he discovered that I am gay. And then he proceeded to stalk me for the next two years, right up to when mum and Amane died. Then he refused to pay his respects to them because..." Bakura growled, composing himself before continuing. "Because somewhere in that sick twisted mind of his he thinks I've _corrupted_ and _endangered_ my whole family, and their deaths happened as some kind of _curse..._"

Melvin gaped. "Curse cos you're gay? What kind of twisted logic is that?"

"The correct one," the man in the shadows responded coolly. "As you are both about to discover." Before Melvin knew what was happening something cracked the back of his head and he dropped to the floor, catching one more sight of Bakura's crimson eyes widening before everything went black.

* * *

He woke to cold. Something hard and unforgiving pressed against his cheek, cloak fluttering around him in the breeze of the January wind. Wheezing breaths from somewhere in front of him...

Melvin snapped his eyes open.

He was lying face down on the cold hard cement of some run-down alley in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by puddles and covered in hard wet droplets of rain that continued to fall from the sky. He cursed loudly, hauling himself to sit upright and wincing at the shocking pain coursing through his head at his every movement.

"So...you're finally awake then." The source of the wheezing breaths smirked at him from just ahead, crimson eyes blinking. "It's about bloody time."

Melvin shook his head angrily, trying to rid his vision of the spots of black and red that decorated the corners of his eyes. "Bakura. What the hell happened?"

"My loving father thought it would be amusing to hit you upside the head with the butt of my favourite knife." Bakura cursed quietly as he shifted his position, leaning his head back against the wall. "Damn, I never did get it back..."

"Ok," Melvin fixed him with a glare. "So where the hell are we now?"

Bakura shrugged. "In an alley."

"I can see that, genius. How did we get here?"

"I dragged us." Bakura cursed again, more softly as his fingers brushed his left side. "I was planning to get back to the flat but you're bloody heavy."

Melvin's eyes widened when he saw blood seeping through the pale teen's shirt. "What the hell is that?"

Bakura closed his eyes. "My father's parting gift to me."

"Right." Melvin reached into his pocket and quickly dialled for an ambulance. "We need to get to hospital. Can you even stand?"

Bakura made no reply and Melvin swore loudly, speaking quickly into the phone.

* * *

Ryou's eyes widened when he got the call, and he and Marik fled school as fast as they could to make their way to the hospital. "But...but what were they even doing there?" Ryou asked, panicked as they rushed through the well-lit corridors. "How did they even know dad was in town?"

Marik made no reply, chewing his lip as they hastened through the hospital. _I told you not to do anything, Bakura...I warned you to be careful..._

When they finally found the right room both teens gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Bakura was lying on the bed, torso wrapped securely in bandages as his chest rose and fell rapidly, eyes lightly shut. Melvin sat on a plastic chair by his side, looking mostly unscathed. He stood up quickly when they entered, wincing slightly and rubbing the back of his head. "About time, you two. What took you so long?"

"We had to escape school," Ryou answered vaguely as Marik went straight to his partner's side. Ryou took in the sight of his unconscious brother, nibbling on his lip. "Melvin, what happened? Why did you go to my father?"

Melvin shrugged. "Haven't got a clue. I just ran into your brother, who was in a right state and I didn't think I should leave him alone. He went straight into the hotel and broke into a room and started screaming at your dad, who is utterly insane by the way."

Ryou's jaw fell open. "No he isn't! But why is 'Kura bleeding?"

"Your dad stabbed him."

Ryou gaped, and Marik whipped around at that. "What? His _dad_ did this to him?"

Melvin nodded. "You of all people shouldn't be surprised at that, Marik." He trailed off when he realised his brother wasn't even listening, having turned instantly back to Bakura with worry creasing his every feature. Still wanting answers Melvin caught Ryou's eye and jerked his head at the door. With one last worried glance at his brother Ryou followed the older Egyptian out, leaning against a wall in a deserted corridor a few paces away.

Melvin regarded him with a frown, eventually asking bluntly "What's the deal with your dad, Ryou?"

Ryou blinked at him. "I could ask you the same thing. No way my dad attacked 'Kura like that..."

"I was there Ry, he did." Melvin grimaced again, fingering the back of his head. "Well, at least I think he did. I wasn't actually conscious."

Ryou gaped. "What? How?"

"Your dad whacked me on the back of my head."

"No! Seriously?" Ryou ran to his side, tugging on his arm urgently. "Sit down, be careful! Are you alright?"

Melvin flapped an arm at him, though he allowed himself to be brought to the ground. "I'm fine. Calm down."

Ryou knelt in front of him, biting his lip. "Did my dad really hit you?"

Melvin rolled his eyes. "Well it sure as hell feels like he did."

"I am so sorry..." Without thinking, Ryou reached up and brushed his fingers along the back of Marik's head, feeling a large irregular bump. "Are you alright? What did the doctors say?"

Melvin shrugged, raising an eyebrow at Ryou's touch but otherwise not complaining. "Eh, slight concussion, nothing to really worry about. It's your brother they were more bothered with."

Ryou blinked, fingers still twisting in Melvin's hair. "What happened to him?"

Melvin closed his eyes. "Three stab wounds to his side. Luckily they're shallow, so he's just unconscious with blood loss. When he wakes up he should be fine."

"If he wakes up..." Ryou suddenly withdrew his hand and leaned against the wall beside the tall Egyptian, cradling his head in his hands. Flashbacks to a few months ago tore through his skull, when he watched another sibling slowly fade away..."I can't lose him like I lost her..."

Melvin sighed in understanding. "Bakura's injuries aren't life-threatening, Ry. He'll be fine in a few hours."

Ryou didn't even hear him, starting to rock slowly against the wall. "He'll leave me too, and then I'll be all alone..."

A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders and he found himself pulled suddenly into the Egyptian's lap. He started in surprise but Melvin laid one dark finger on his lips. "Hush, Ry. Bakura will be fine. Just stay here with me a bit, alright?"

Ryou blinked up at him, speaking around his finger. "Why?"

Melvin grinned wickedly. "One reason is I'm pretty sure my brother would like some alone time with your brother. Another is that _I_ would really like some alone time with _you_."

Ryou flushed despite himself, though he made no move to get off Melvin's lap. "You could have just asked, you know."

"That easy?" Melvin lifted a brow. "I figured you'd run a mile."

"Don't think I could," the small teen muttered, cheeks tinting darker. Melvin grinned at that. Ryou looked back up at him, brown eyes still wide. "What really happened though? Why did my dad attack you both?"

Melvin frowned, quickly sketching out the details from the morning with Ryou listening intently. Melvin tilted his head when he finished. "After I blacked out I woke up in an alley with your brother and called an ambulance when he passed out. So I still don't really get it – your dad's a homophobe? Is that the only issue here?"

Ryou's jaw had fallen open. "No, no he can't be! Bakura must be making it up, or he got the wrong end of the stick, it wouldn't be the first time he flew off the handle for the wrong reason..."

Melvin shook his head. "You didn't see him Ryou; he was furious."

"But what about dad?" Ryou pinned him with a burning gaze. "Did he actually say anything to you to back up Bakura?"

Melvin furrowed his brows, thinking back through his pounding headache. "I don't think so...no, I don't think he did..."

"Well then!" Ryou allowed himself to relax back into the Egyptian's chest. "Bakura must have misunderstood. I'll talk to him when he wakes up, I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding..."

Melvin still had his doubts, but the warmth of Ryou's body pressed into his lap made most coherent thoughts escape his already damaged head. "Alright little Ryou, if you say so."

Ryou grinned up at him, twisting round to meet his gaze. "I do."

Melvin grinned right back, inching his face closer. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, little one."

"Yes?" Ryou shifted again, turning himself right around so that he was facing the Egyptian, legs on either side of his broad waist. "I'm listening."

Melvin leaned closer still. "Why did you kiss me last time we were together?"

Ryou's mouth opened slightly. "...Um..." A few moments passed as Ryou looked away, desperately racking his brains. _What do I say? That it just felt natural to be with you? That I can't seem to keep away?_

"That the best you can do?" There was amusement in Melvin's tone now as his arms reached around Ryou's waist, tugging him closer. "You have nothing to say to explain your actions?"

Ryou blinked, thoughts still racing. "I...kind of just went with it?"

Melvin cackled at that. "Good enough for me, little one. As long as you continue to 'go with it', anyway."

Before Ryou could question that statement a pair of bronze lips were once again pressed against his own. He leaned in despite himself, hands automatically gripping onto the front of Melvin's cloak as he pressed himself closer. He felt Melvin smile against his mouth, but started when something wet brushed his lower lip. He gasped softly and Melvin took advantage, forcing his tongue into Ryou's mouth and exploring dangerously. Ryou could feel himself melting again...

Melvin pulled away, grinning at Ryou's shocked expression, cheeks pink and tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Put that away, little one," he ordered, cackling again. "It's rude to stick your tongue out at people, remember?"

Ryou retracted his tongue hurriedly, blinking. "Well what was that for?"

"Just returning the favour," Melvin hummed. "Expect more of that, little one."

Ryou stared for a moment more before scrambling away quickly, too confused to really know what he was doing. "Um, we should go check on my brother, I really need to know if he's alright..."

Melvin cackled before hauling himself upright, swaying slightly as black spots danced across his vision. He waited for them to clear before moving. "All right then Ry. Let's go, shall we?"

Ryou just coughed before waltzing out of the corridor, ignoring the tall Egyptian leering by his side as much as he possibly could.

* * *

Marik remained totally absorbed in his study of Bakura's face as Melvin and Ryou left the room. He hesitantly reached forwards and took the pale teen's hand, nibbling his lower lip as he regarded the bandages covering the predominant part of his left side. "Gods Bakura, what the hell did you do?" He mumbled to himself, brushing his lips briefly against the back of his pale hand. "Why didn't you just wait to talk to me about this first? I should never have told you..." He sucked in a breath with a light chuckle. "Well I mean, it isn't like you gave me much choice, right? You _did_ threaten to kill me. But I didn't expect you to run off and almost get yourself killed instead..."

Marik sighed when he got no reply. Bakura didn't even squeeze his hand back – it merely hung limp in his tight grasp. "Alright Bakura, well I hope you wake up soon." Marik perched lightly on the edge of the bed, watching his face with a small smile to mask his worry. "I don't really like seeing you unconscious – though I must admit, it is nice to go five minutes without arguing with you. You can be such an idiot, you know that? And now I know you're definitely asleep, because you'd never have let that slide if you were even partly conscious."

Marik watched him silently for a few more moments before shifting carefully on the weak hospital bed, lowering himself down onto his front and propping himself up with his elbows so that he could still watch Bakura's face whilst lying down beside him. He reached out with one gentle hand to push away some of his long white hair, noticing with a frown the light sheen of sweat across his forehead. "You must have really tired yourself out. I wish you hadn't – I wish you'd just waited for me, instead of diving in all guns blazing. If only I'd waited until after school to tell you about your dad and Ryou, we wouldn't be in this mess now..." Marik blinked at him, surprised when he felt the sharp tang of tears pricking at his eyelids. "Just hurry up and wake up will you? Because I am getting fed up of waiting for you. So will you just open your eyes already?" The Egyptian watched him for a few more moments before leaning down and resting his head against his shoulder, pressing one soft kiss to the pale teen's neck.

Bakura made sure to keep his eyes tightly shut, grinning internally at the worry apparent in Marik's voice. _Well he sure as hell has kept me concerned for long enough – it's about time I returned the favour._ He deliberately sped up his breathing, causing the air in his lungs to sound in wheezy gasps. Predictably, Marik instantly shot upright, panic apparent in his voice as he spoke. "Bakura, are you alright? Bakura! I'm going to call the nurse..."

Marik started to clamber urgently off the bed until one long-fingered hand caught him by the wrist and he was met with a raspy chuckle. Turning in surprise, he met Bakura's open crimson eyes silently laughing at him. "You still make it far too easy to tease you, Marik."

The Egyptian whacked him on the arm with a glare. "Bastard. How long have you been awake?"

"Pretty much since you walked in the room," Bakura commented with a yawn, pulling himself upright and wincing as he fingered the bandages. "Where did my little brother and Melvin go?"

Marik looked around, surprised. "Oh, I didn't even notice they'd gone. I have no idea..."

"Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me."

"Well at least I was conscious," Marik snapped angrily. "And didn't go chasing after crazy psychopaths with knives."

"_I'm _a crazy psychopath with a knife, Marik," Bakura pointed out with a grin.

"You still didn't have to go and get yourself stabbed!"

"I didn't exactly plan on it." Bakura leaned back with a small sigh, closing his eyes. "I was meant to be the one doing the stabbing, if anything."

Marik frowned. "You have got a lot of explaining to do."

"Can we please leave it until later?" Bakura opened one eye to send him a beseeching look. "I'm tired."

Marik shook his head. "I want to know what happened. Everything."

"And I shall explain. Later." Bakura closed his eyes again with another yawn. "For now, I'm sleeping."

"But you just woke up!"

"Marik," Bakura drew in a long breath. "Hush and sit next to me."

Marik rolled his eyes but complied, clambering back up onto the bed and lying down beside his pale partner. "Just remember you're explaining everything when you wake up," he muttered into his ear, wrapping his arms around Bakura's torso and pulling him into his chest.

Bakura sighed contentedly before allowing himself to slip back into sleep.

**So yeah, not my best. But all shall be explained! Apologies for any typos as well, it's 5am and I've had maybe two hours sleep in the past two days. Bear with me XD Thanks for reading, I am eternally grateful! - Jem**


	26. Chapter 26

**Update, yay! I wanted to have this out yesterday but I'm still struggling with sleep. But it's here now, and it's extra-long to make up for it - almost 7000 words. Don't you just love me XD Anyway, Happy Easter to all those that celebrate it! And if you don't, have a wonderful Sunday XD I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

When Ryou and Melvin entered Bakura's hospital room again it was to find the pale teen still asleep with Marik lying next to him.

"Gods brother, can't wait until you get home?" Melvin flashed him a grin. "And I'm pretty sure it's illegal if he's still asleep."

Marik sniffed haughtily. "He's awake, actually."

"Yeah, sure looks like it."

Bakura growled softly, opening one eye. "How could I possibly be asleep with you stomping around in here like you own the place, hm? So if you wouldn't mind shutting up..."

"Like hell." Melvin pinned him with a stare. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"'Kura!" Ryou ran to his bedside, the opposite side to Marik, and clasped his hand happily. "Thank God you woke up!"

"Of course I bloody woke up Ryou." Bakura closed his eyes irritably. "But I would like to go to sleep again."

"But Bakura!" Ryou looked at him beseechingly, still gripping his hand tightly. "What were you doing with dad? How did you even know he was in the city?!"

Marik coughed a little guiltily and Ryou whirled to face him, eyes wide and flashing. "M-Marik? You didn't tell, did you?" He drew in a gasp. "Oh my God, I can't believe you betrayed me!"

"I didn't mean to Ry, I swear!" Marik tried to get off the bed but Bakura clasped him tightly, ignoring his struggles. "Bakura heard me sleeptalking last night, there was nothing I could do..."

"You should have told me anyway," Bakura growled, opening his eyes again to glare at Ryou. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you really stupid enough to want to go and see that bastard again?"

Ryou gaped. "'Kura! I know you think he betrayed us but he's back now! Is it wrong of me to want to spend some time with him after two years apart?"

"He's dangerous," Bakura responded calmly. "Not to mention a sadistic crazed bastard. Stay away from him, Ry – I mean it."

"You can't tell me what to do," Ryou hissed. "He's my dad too and I get a say in my relationship with him. You can't stop me seeing him."

"I can and I will," Bakura's eyes were hard as he regarded his brother coolly. "You're not to go anywhere near him."

"You can't stop me," Ryou repeated evenly. "He wants to see me and I want to see him, and if you could just get over yourself and forgive him we could be a proper family again."

"That isn't what he wants!" Bakura was shouting now, more riled than Ryou had seen him in a long time. "Can't you see that? He doesn't _want_ to be part of our family, or he never would have walked out!"

"I don't know why he left us," Ryou responded quietly. "But I will find out when I next speak to him."

"That is never going to happen!"

"You can't stop me, 'Kura!"

"I'll lock you in the flat if I have to. I swear to God Ryou, you will never see that man again."

"You can't, and even if you did I'd get out. You can't watch me 24/7, and you don't have to! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Enough of this," Melvin eventually stepped in, laying a calming hand on Ryou's shoulder. "First off, I think we all need to be clear on the situation. Bakura, what exactly was that today? Why did your dad hit me in the head?"

"He didn't want you to know," Bakura said quietly after a pause.

"Know what?"

"Doesn't matter." Bakura looked away but Marik stopped him this time, turning his head back with a finger.

"Bakura," he met his gaze determinedly. "Will you please tell me what's going on? Why does your dad freak you out so much?"

"It doesn't matter," he responded quietly. "He's out of our lives for good now."

Melvin's brows shot up. "You didn't...that knife..."

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking," Bakura cut in with a glare. "Though I wish I had."

"'Kura!"

"Hush Ryou, you don't know the half of it. After Melvin blacked out, dad attacked me and gave me these three rather delightful cuts in my side. I managed to trip him and he whacked his head on the wall, so I got us the hell out of there. Forgot my knife though," Bakura frowned, turning inwards. "It was one of my best as well..."

"Forget the knife," Marik said impatiently. "Why did you even go and see him?"

"Why do you think? To warn him away from Ryou and you."

"Me?" Marik blinked at that. "What would he want with me?"

Melvin lifted a brow. "Is this to do with all that stuff you spouted about your dad being a homophobe?"

Marik's jaw dropped. He pinned Bakura with a stare. "Is that true?"

Bakura said nothing and Ryou cut in. "I knew there had to be some mistake! Melvin must have misheard..."

"I heard it loud and clear," the big Egyptian growled. "Why else would your father have attacked us?"

Bakura drew in a breath, meeting Melvin's eyes calmly. "He attacked us because we broke into his hotel room. I don't know what else you're talking about."

Melvin's brows lowered. "I know what I heard, Bakura."

"You must have got it wrong. You _are_ suffering from concussion remember – it must be playing with your memories."

"It is not fucking playing with my memories," he growled dangerously. "So start talking Bakura, because I swear if you're putting my brother in danger..."

"I'm not." Bakura's voice was perfectly calm. "You got the wrong end of the stick."

"I knew it!" Ryou sighed happily. "And of course dad would attack if you broke in! You shouldn't have done that 'Kura, you don't need to warn him off me. Look, it's fine if _you_ don't want anything to do with him, but you can't stop _me_ from seeing him. I'll even bring Marik with me, or Melvin if you like, so you know I'm safe. Alright?"

Melvin stopped short at that. "Ryou, I kind of agree with your brother though. Don't visit your dad – he put us both in hospital, remember?"

Ryou shook his head. "That's because you _broke_ into his _hotel room_ with a _knife!_ What else is he going to do?"

Melvin opened his mouth but Ryou was stubborn. "You can't stop me. None of you can. And Marik, you'd come with me right?"

The Egyptian shuddered under the weight of the glares he received from both of their older siblings. "Um...actually Ryou I never really wanted you to go round there anyway. So I really don't think it's a good idea..."

He hissed. "Well I'll just have to go on my own then."

"You won't." Bakura raised a brow at him. "Not one of us is ever going to let you."

"You can _not_ stop me!"

"Drop it, Ry." Bakura yawned. "Now as fascinating as this conversation is, I really _am_ rather tired. So would you both please get out of my hospital room? Marik's staying, obviously."

Said Egyptian rolled his eyes. "Whatever Bakura."

"You know you would have anyway." He pointedly closed his eyes, tightening his grip around Marik's torso. "Melvin and Ryou, you can leave now."

Ryou hissed, stepping away. "This conversation isn't over, 'Kura. I _will_ see dad again." He flounced out of the room without waiting for a reply, Melvin hastily following after sending one more long look Bakura's way.

Once they'd gone Marik curled himself around Bakura's thin form, gently stroking his hair. "I wish you hadn't just run over to your dad's the minute I told you. If you'd waited, like I said, this could all have been avoided."

Bakura opened one eye to send him a death glare. "If you're just going to lecture me then you can get lost too."

Marik laughed. "As if I'm going anywhere. But what was that Melvin said about your dad? Does he really have a problem with gay people?"

Bakura stayed silent. Marik nudged his shoulder. "Well?"

"I am not talking about this Marik."

"Don't you think I have a right to know?" Marik frowned at him, handing coming to a stop in his hair. "I _am_ your boyfriend after all, so if I'm going to have some crazy man after me with a knife I'd like to know in advance..."

"Don't you _dare_ joke about this," Bakura hissed venomously, eyes flying open to fix Marik with a burning crimson gaze. "My dad is not going to come anywhere near you, so don't you even think that for _one second_, got it?"

"Alright, alright!" Marik sighed, pulling himself closer. "I'm not going to push this. But just...I'm here for you, alright? So before you go pulling any more crazy stunts like this, please talk to me. I'd rather not have to come pick you up from hospital anymore. Right?"

Bakura chuckled despite himself. "I'm just evening the playing board. Last time we were here _you _were the one in bandages, after all."

Marik smiled. "Yeah, and _you_ were the unsympathetic bastard who told me to get over myself."

"You were being self-pitying," Bakura yawned. "And it was me who called the ambulance, remember? I saved your life, you ungrateful idiot."

"You _also_ called the police and got my family split up."

"And your dad is currently rotting in a cell because of me," Bakura opened one eye and smirked. "More reasons to be thanking me, right? You are _so_ in my debt."

Marik whacked him lightly, careful to avoid the bandages. "Yeah yeah. Thanks and all that. But _don't_ go and get yourself stabbed anymore."

"I wasn't planning to." He grimaced. "It's not the most pleasant of experiences."

"It's your own fault for not listening to me."

"Yeah yeah. Can we save the ear-bashing for later please? I really _am_ rather tired."

Marik smiled down at him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I suppose that could be arranged." He curled himself closer, gently pulling Bakura's head onto his chest and resting his chin in his crazed white hair. "As long as you're good and don't snore."

A growl was all he got in response and Marik grinned happily, resuming his stroking of Bakura's hair as the older teen drifted once more into sleep.

* * *

Ryou walked quickly out of the hospital, eyes still flashing in anger as he strode out onto the streets of Domino City. He came to a halt when he realised he was being followed, and he couldn't say he was surprised when he met a deep purple gaze. "Melvin."

"Ryou," the Egyptian grinned.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you're pretty." He held his hands up at Ryou's glare. "I'm joking. I'm going to bring you back to my house."

Ryou raised a brow. "How is that any better?"

Melvin cackled. "Not to jump you, silly child, though I wouldn't say no to that either. Ishizu is still expecting you for dinner, remember? Marik and Bakura will join us once he's been discharged."

"I don't know," Ryou frowned. "I should probably be getting home..."

"We could go to your flat first, I guess."

"I meant on my own, Melvin," Ryou laughed.

Melvin shrugged. "Fine, if you don't want to spend time with me. I just didn't think you should be on your own." He turned and started walking away, tossing a wave over his shoulder.

He made it maybe four steps before a small hand tightly grasped his own. Raising a brow, he turned to see Ryou at his side, gaze set determinedly forward. "I guess it would be nice to see your family again. And if they're already expecting us..."

"They are, little Ryou." Melvin grinned, directing their steps towards the Ishtar household. "Don't you worry about that."

Ryou smiled faintly, though his eyes still flickered. "Melvin..."

"Yes?"

He took a breath. "Did you...did you really just run into my brother this morning? Why did you go with him? Why did you meet my dad?"

Melvin frowned, shooting a sidelong glance at the small teen beside him but deducing nothing from his neutral expression. "I told you the truth – Bakura was a mess, I thought he was going to stab someone. I couldn't leave him on his own."

Ryou gave a quick nod. "Yes, fine, but why didn't you just drag him somewhere else? Why follow through on his plans?"

"Trust me Ry, the state he was in I don't think I could have moved him anywhere," Melvin laughed.

Ryou shot him a look. "You've got to be joking. You're huge; I'm pretty sure you could take 'Kura."

"Your brother is stronger than he looks."

"How do you know?"

Melvin chuckled darkly. "I had to pull him off your father a fair few times – pinned him to a wall eventually to get him to calm down. He may look scrawny but he's strong. Same as your dad, I guess – he must have whacked me pretty hard to knock me out like that."

Ryou blinked, chewing his lip apologetically. "I am sorry about that. But, well, you did break into his hotel room..."

"He didn't need to knock me out because of that," Melvin growled. "I really don't think you should visit him – he's unstable and dangerous."

Ryou shook his head, small smile decorating his lips. "Sorry Melvin, but you haven't exactly seen the best of him. And don't trust what 'Kura says either – he's never forgiven dad for walking out on us."

Melvin frowned, thinking back to what Bakura had told him in the hotel room. "I think it goes a little deeper than that – he mentioned something about your dad stalking him these past couple of years..."

Ryou's eyes widened, but he shook that comment away with a laugh. "Oh no, you must have misheard. This is the first contact any of us have had with him since he left!"

"I know what I heard, Ryou."

The small teen shook his head, still chuckling. "You've got concussion, remember? Your memory probably isn't at its most reliable right now."

"My memory is just fine," he hissed dangerously.

"Then why have you just walked straight past your street?"

The Egyptian stopped short, taking in his surroundings before turning them both around with a growl. "That was intentional."

"Sure it was." Ryou was laughing again, and Melvin couldn't stop the corners of his own mouth from upturning slightly at that happy, carefree sound.

Ishizu greeted them with a smile when they entered the kitchen. "Hello Ryou! Melvin, that was a long walk to the shops – why don't you have anything on my list?"

The Egyptian collapsed into a seat with a loud laugh. "Got sidetracked."

Ishizu lifted a brow. "...Do I want to know what by?"

He let out a loud whoosh of laughter. "Probably not, no."

"Don't be daft Melvin," Ryou admonished before turning to Ishizu. "Um, he was in hospital actually, with my brother...that's why he and Marik aren't here yet."

She stared at him unblinkingly. "Hospital?" She turned to Melvin with a sigh. "Who were you fighting this time?"

Ryou sent him a nervous look so Melvin rolled his eyes. "Let that idiot Bakura tell you when he gets here with Marik. It was his fault."

"You expect me to believe you were entirely innocent?"

"Well," Melvin grinned a little sheepishly. "Perhaps not entirely, sister. Though this one really wasn't my fault, I promise."

"Honestly Melvin, I thought all the random skirmishes would stop once you left Egypt," she sighed heavily before turning back to her cooking.

Odion strolled into the kitchen just then, smiling at Ryou when he saw him in the seat next to Melvin. "Hello. Aren't we expecting your brother too?"

Ryou smiled back a little sheepishly. "Um yeah, he's had to go to hospital...Marik's with him, they'll be here when they can."

Odion lifted a brow, deciding he didn't really want to know anymore. "Ok." He sat down opposite them with a grin.

Ryou blinked at him. "I hope you don't mind me coming alone, Melvin sort of insisted..."

"Like I was going to leave you alone," the big Egyptian scoffed with a yawn.

"I can manage just fine Melvin," Ryou answered primly, sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm sure you can, but you'd have just been moping around that flat of yours otherwise."

"I don't _mope_."

"Whatever you want to call it then," Melvin flashed him a wide grin. "I can guarantee you'll have more fun with me."

Ryou looked away, cheeks tinting pink and Odion smiled as he watched them. He sent Melvin a questioning glance.

Melvin stared right back. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Odion looked away innocently, smile still playing around his lips.

A crease appeared in Melvin's forehead and he opened his mouth, but they were interrupted by the front door crashing open and Marik appearing dramatically in the entrance to the kitchen, Bakura leaning heavily against him with one arm slung over his shoulders.

Odion blinked. "Well, I suppose that's one way to come in."

Marik grinned at him. "This one was having trouble standing up."

"Shut it," Bakura pushed himself away angrily, collapsing into the closest seat to the door, next to Ryou. Marik just laughed at him before sitting besides Odion.

"You're just in time," Ishizu smiled as she set the food out on the table. "And would someone please explain exactly why you were in hospital?"

Bakura shot her a glare. "None of your business."

She regarded him coolly. "It affects two members of my family. That makes it my business."

"No it doesn't." He turned to his food, swallowing it almost whole. She turned away with a faintly disgusted look on her face, taking a seat on the other side of Odion to Marik.

The youngest Egyptian turned to her after glaring across the table at his partner. "Sorry sister, but it's to do with their family."

"And do you not think we have a right to know? They know everything about us, after all."

"...True." Marik shot another glance across the table. "Bakura?"

He said nothing. Melvin frowned and turned to the other pale teen. "Ryou?"

He bit his lip. "I'm not sure Melvin...I think 'Kura's right, it is kind of private..."

Ishizu sent him a small smile. "It's alright Ryou. Just let us know if we can help, ok?"

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

Bakura glowered. "So if _he_ tells you to back off you do so without question, but you'd never take it coming from _me_?"

Ishizu smiled sweetly at him. "That probably has something to do with the fact that he's nice. And also not dating my younger brother."

Bakura smirked. "Fair point I guess."

Marik turned to his sister with a frown. "Does that really still bother you? It's just, I thought...after the trial, I thought you were only against it cos of dad..."

"That was the predominate reason, Marik," she managed a smile for him. "I don't know – old habits die hard, I suppose."

"Just face it; she'll always be overprotective," Melvin announced through a mouthful of food.

Odion laughed. "Right you are, brother."

They both dodged the fork and napkin thrown at each of them respectively.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed with Bakura becoming increasingly more and more irritable. The doctors had ordered him to move around as little as possible, so accordingly Marik and Ryou had taken to locking the flat and taking all sets of keys with them when they went to school, effectively locking Bakura inside. Whilst this _did_ mean he didn't pull his stitches out, it also meant he was rested enough to have a go at them whenever they got home.

One Saturday he was being particularly insufferable, stomping around from room to room as both younger teens sat together at the kitchen table, beginning work on the history project they would have to complete over the upcoming Spring break. Bakura appeared in the doorway, sent an angry glare at his two flatmates, turned on his heel and stamped around the living room – pausing just long enough to examine some photos Marik had put up from their New Year's holiday, which briefly put a smile on his face – then cursed as one of his stitches twinged. He moved towards the bathroom, hand pressed lightly to his left side, before swallowing a couple of painkillers and striding angrily back to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink to get rid of the aftertaste. He walked in circles around the room for a while, randomly opening cupboards until he finished his drink and slammed the glass down loudly onto the counter, hard enough to rattle the weak plastic.

Marik snapped.

The lithe Egyptian stood up and pointed a finger angrily at his partner, nail crooked. "Will you _please_ get the hell out of here? Ryou and I are trying to work!"

Bakura eyed him dangerously. "I would gladly go, if you two actually let me leave the flat for once."

"Bakura, you know you can't leave because you'll pull your stitches out, so I suggest you go and _sit down_ before you do yourself any more damage!"

"Sit down and do _what_, Marik? You can't entertain me cos your schoolwork is oh-so-important, and I can't entertain myself."

"Are you a complete child?" Marik ran a frazzled hand through his hair. "Go watch TV or something!"

"Trust me, I've seen enough TV to last a lifetime." Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously until he threw his hands into the air. "I need to get out! I haven't had a good steal in weeks – I need to do _something_ to stop me going insane!"

"Well if you hadn't decided to attack your father with a knife you wouldn't be in this mess."

"_He _attacked _me,_ Marik!"

Ryou stood up at that. "Marik's right 'Kura – go sit down before you do yourself any more damage."

"I don't take orders from my little brother." Bakura was too riled to even notice the hurt that briefly crossed his sibling's face.

Ryou's eyes hardened. "'Kura. Sit. Now!"

"What did I just say?"

"_Now_, Bakura," Marik joined in with a glare just before the buzzer rang. "Ryou, go and get that? I'll deal with this one."

Ryou shook his head despairingly as he headed to the receiver, answering with a disgruntled "What?"

The dark voice that answered sounded surprised. "Bakura? Is that you?"

Ryou blinked. "Oh, no Melvin, it's me! Do I really sound like my brother?"

There was a dark chuckle. "For a minute there. He must have really wound you up to get you sounding so angry."

"You have no idea," was Ryou's heavy response as he pressed the buzzer to allow the tall Egyptian up. Turning back around he saw Marik attempting to force Bakura into the living room, the older teen giving as good as he got in his slightly weakened state. Marik eventually took advantage of his injuries by poking him deliberately in his left side, waiting for him to double over in pain, and then picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. Striding into the living room he dumped him on the sofa, ignoring the dangerous looks he was being sent.

Melvin entered just in time to see Bakura grinning evilly and forcing Marik to fall on top of him, a strangled noise escaping the Egyptian's mouth as he fell heavily onto the sofa. Melvin merely raised an eyebrow at Ryou. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Ryou ran a frazzled hand through his hair. "'Kura's being difficult."

"Because you won't bloody let me out!" His voice was muffled from underneath Marik, who took advantage of his new position to straddle his partner, pinning him in place.

"Behave, Bakura. We're only doing it to stop you hurting yourself." Marik sniffed haughtily, ignoring the death glares sent his way.

"Marik, I swear to God if you're not off me in three minutes you will regret it."

Melvin laughed as his brother's eyes widened slightly. "Why don't you let him out for a bit? He sounds like a caged animal."

"We don't want to hurt him!" Ryou turned with a frown to the taller Egyptian by his side. "We're doing this to protect him!"

"Ryou," Bakura said through gritted teeth. "If you keep me locked up for any longer _you_ will be the one in danger."

"You wouldn't hurt me, 'Kura."

"Oh yes, yes I would." Bakura growled. "I just want to steal something! It's been ages!"

"You _could_ let him out just for an hour or so," Melvin said agreeably. "It's been two weeks after all, he can't do that much damage."

"The hospital said we should leave it a month," Marik responded evenly. "So he is staying in for a month."

Bakura growled, lunging upwards but Marik just forced him back onto the sofa, leaning over him threateningly. Melvin grinned. "Sorry bro, but I'm not sure you'll be able to restrain him that long."

"Believe me, I will handcuff him to the bed if I have to."

"If you're handcuffed with me I wouldn't mind," Bakura purred at him. Marik's cheeks darkened despite himself and Ryou grimaced.

Melvin burst out laughing. "Oh, you two never grow up. Right, come on Bakura, let's get you out for a bit."

Marik's eyes widened, mouth falling open in shock as his oldest brother strode casually over, picked him up and dropped him straight onto the floor. Bakura jumped up in an instant and was headed straight for the door, simply calling a "See you later, idiots!" over his shoulder on his way out.

Ryou stormed over to the big Egyptian, pointing at him imperiously. "You idiot! We'll never get him back now!"

"That's sort of the point," Melvin grinned, cackling at Ryou's disgruntled expression.

His brown eyes flashed dangerously. "Go with him then!"

"Excuse me?"

"GET OUT THERE NOW AND FIND HIM, AND I SWEAR MELVIN IF YOU GET HIM KILLED I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Ryou grabbed the huge Egyptian and shoved him out of the door, managing despite his obvious strength because of Melvin's extreme shock at the force of the small teen's yells. Ryou slammed the door in his face before leaning his back against it and meeting Marik's shocked eyes.

"Right then," the small teen huffed, cheeks still slightly pink. "Let's get on with our project, shall we?" He stalked towards the kitchen without a backwards glance, sitting back at the table without looking up. "You know, I'm leaning towards Ancient Egypt over Greece, I just think we'd have more fun researching all their Gods...Marik? Are you going to help?"

The Egyptian merely stared at him in shock. "You do realise we've just released an extremely angry psychopath onto the unsuspecting public, with only my slightly-insane older brother to keep him in check?"

Ryou shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Now come on – are you going to help me or not?"

Marik snapped his jaw shut, clambering off the floor from where Melvin had dumped him. "Fine. Just don't blame me when we end up bailing them out of jail."

Ryou cracked a smile at that, easing the remaining tension as Marik joined him at the table. The Egyptian grinned. "You know, I like the idea of Ancient Egypt. Did you know I can trace my family right back to the court of the Pharaoh?"

"Really?" Ryou looked at him, interest piqued. "How do you know?"

"It's where dad gets all his crazy traditions from," Marik shrugged with a yawn. "Some crap about honour and duty and stuff, I dunno. I didn't really pay attention."

"Well if you had it could have helped us now, you know," Ryou rolled his eyes slightly. "But I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything different."

Marik flashed him a grin. "How well you know me. Although actually, Ishizu and Odion know a lot more about it than I do – I'm pretty sure if we focused our project on the Pharaoh's court we could just ask them to write it for us. No work, good grades – perfect, right?"

Ryou's expression turned disapproving. "We can't get them to write it for us. But I guess there's no harm in asking them what they know..."

"Precisely," Marik kicked back in his seat, relaxing. "Problem solved then, right?"

Ryou sighed. "I guess. We _do_ still need to research though – here, you read those four books and I'll take these five, ok?"

"_Four?"_ Marik took one look at Ryou's stern brown gaze and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Whatever. We'll ask Ishizu and Odion about it whenever we're next round their house."

"What about Melvin?"

"What about him?" Marik caught Ryou's look and laughed. "You seriously want to trust _him_ with our schoolwork?"

Ryou grinned, cheeks gaining a dusting of pink. "Ha, no, guess you're right. We should probably make sure he's out when we go round then, right?"

"Why?" Marik lifted a brow when Ryou flushed again, more noticeably this time. "Ryou, do you have a reason to avoid him?"

"What? Oh, no," Ryou laughed a little, not meeting his gaze. "Not at all."

Marik frowned, suddenly leaning forwards and crossing his arms. "Ryou, what is it? Cos if Melvin's done anything to you just tell me, I'll deal with him...he's an idiot, you know."

"No, no, he hasn't done anything to me," Ryou laughed again, the sound a nervous shiver in the air.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Ryou grimaced when he saw Marik's searching expression. "Ok, maybe something..."

Marik rested his chin on his hand, beckoning for his friend to continue. Ryou looked away. "Ok, Marik, um...how did...when you first met 'Kura, I mean, how did you know that...that you liked him?"

Marik's eyebrows shot up. "Ryou? Do you _like_ someone?"

"I don't know!" The pale teen cried out, hands clenching. "I can't tell! So I figured, maybe if I asked how _you_ knew you liked someone, I could try and work out if I did, too?"

Marik grinned. "Aw, Ryou, you're cute when you have a crush."

"I don't have a crush!" Ryou's cheeks were most definitely red now. "I just...I just think about him a lot..."

"Him, huh?" Marik grinned. "Can't say I'm that surprised."

Ryou blinked. "Oh, I've always known I was gay – that's not the problem. Not like it was for you."

Marik laughed a little sheepishly. "Yeah, ok, I know I was in the closet for ages...so, who exactly is this 'him'?"

Ryou shifted uncomfortably. "I don't...I don't really want to say. Not until I'm sure..."

Marik lifted a brow but didn't push it anymore. "Ok, so how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know!" Ryou tugged a hand through his hair, distracted. "It's all just so confusing...so could you maybe tell me how you knew with 'Kura? I just don't know what's going on..."

Marik grinned. "I guess I could do that." He sat back slightly, eyes thoughtful as he continued. "It should come as no surprise to you that when Bakura and I first met, he drove me up the wall. I couldn't stand to be around him – that is, until I realised that I actually _liked_ irritating him. I liked how involved he got with our arguments. But then..." Marik frowned, forehead creasing slightly as he thought back. "...I guess I didn't really _know_ until he actually kissed me. At first I just thought he was being weird, or winding me up...and I _definitely_ didn't think I was gay...but I don't know, I just couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. And he kept sticking around, looking after me when I got my scars...I don't know, I just thought that he cared. Then I realised I loved him for that. I just never imagined he would return the sentiment," Marik laughed. "The rest is your fault – if you hadn't locked us up together I doubt we'd have ever admitted it to each other."

Ryou allowed himself a small smile. "Yeah, that's true...so, you didn't know until he kissed you? Not for sure?"

"I never really knew for sure," Marik's eyes turned thoughtful. "Not until we were locked up together and I finally started thinking he might like me too. But the kiss was definitely the start of it, yeah."

Ryou nodded, chewing his lip. "Yeah, it's kind of the same for me..."

Marik looked surprised. "You mean this guy has already kissed you?"

"Sort of," Ryou let out a small laugh. "Actually, I kind of kissed him first..."

Marik stared at him in shock. "When?"

Ryou shrugged. "I'm not sure – a few weeks ago I guess? But he's kissed me too..."

"...And you're asking me if you like him because? Seems to me if you already kissed him you're pretty sure."

"I'm not though!" Ryou wailed. "That's the problem! And even if I did there's no way he'd like me back..."

"Ryou," Marik interrupted patiently. "He kissed you. Right?"

Ryou nodded, bottom lip in between his teeth once more.

"Well then, sounds as if he likes you back to me," Marik responded with just a hint of an eye roll. "So what's the problem?"

Ryou drew in a breath. "It's really complicated. It would make things so difficult..."

Marik tilted his head. "Do I know this guy?"

"Um..." Ryou looked determinedly at the table. "I'm sorry Marik, I'm just not comfortable with saying..."

"He isn't dangerous, is he?"

"I don't think so?" Ryou didn't sound too convinced. "But he'd never hurt me, I'm sure of that – he's always looking out for me, anyway, I really appreciate that. And he's really gentle, too – I mean at first glance he's threatening, but underneath he's very protective. And such a child, as well!"

Marik smiled slightly. "Seems to me like you already know how you feel."

Ryou blinked. "Huh, I guess...but it just makes things so complicated. There are other people involved..."

"If those people are true friends, they'd just want you to be happy," Marik said evenly, racking his brains to think who it could be. "I know I do."

"Really? You...you don't mind?"

"I'd be happier if I knew who it was," Marik countered. "But I trust your judgement. If this guy makes you happy, go for it."

Ryou sat still for a moment, taking in his words silently before a grin split his face in two. "Thank you, Marik!" He leaped across the table and hugged the small Egyptian tightly, ignoring his surprised gasp. "You just made me a whole lot happier about the whole situation."

"Well good," Marik coughed slightly, patting his back awkwardly. "I'm glad."

At that moment the door flew open, and a low voice rasped "Ryou, unhand my boyfriend right now before I throttle you."

Ryou jumped away with a grin, running over to hug his brother instead. "'Kura! I'm glad you're back in one piece!"

"I wasn't going to let him die," a disgruntled voice rumbled behind him. "Particularly after you yelled at me like that."

"Thanks Melvin!" Ryou released his brother in favour of jumping on the huge Egyptian instead, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "I really appreciate it!"

Melvin stood stock still in surprise, but when he saw Bakura and Marik having a spat in the kitchen he grinned and pulled the small teen closer. "I'd rather you kissed somewhere else, Ryou," he muttered before wrapping his arms around the small teen and picking him up, planting a wet kiss directly on his lips. Despite his recent conversation with Marik, and his much-more-confident feelings about the older man, Ryou skittered away quickly with a warning glance towards the kitchen. Melvin rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm not going to let them catch us, if that's what you're worried about."

Ryou was spared from answering by Bakura appearing in the doorway, tugging Marik along behind him. "Come on, you have to see what we stole."

Ryou glared at his brother. "'Kura! You're earning now, you're not meant to be thieving anymore!"

"As if I would stop," he scoffed, tugging Marik over to the window in the living room. "Besides, it would take ages to save up for one of these."

Marik peered out curiously, interest piqued. He gasped when his eyes fell upon a shiny car sitting proudly in the driveway for their flat. "Bakura! How in the hell did you manage that?"

The pale teen touched the side of his nose slyly. "That's for me to know and you not to find out. Told you it was worth it." Marik just grinned, going in for a quick kiss. Bakura smirked. "Can't resist, hm?"

"It would be better if it was a motorbike," the Egyptian said imperiously. "And if you've pulled out your stitches you're a dead man."

"Nope, all intact," he grinned, flashing sharp teeth. "And we're never getting one of those death machines."

Melvin coughed loudly. "He's back in one piece thanks to me, I think you'll find. You're welcome, by the way."

"You'd be dead too if you brought him back injured," Marik glared. "Just because we're related doesn't change anything."

"Whatever," Melvin grinned. "I should probably be getting back anyway – Ishizu pulled a hissy fit last time I stayed away this long. She seems to think I'd get into trouble."

"She's probably right," Ryou muttered, flashing Melvin a cheeky grin.

The Egyptian growled. "I'll get you back for that, little Ryou."

"You'd best be getting home now though," Ryou laughed. "Can't have you out past your bed-time. And I want 'Kura to cook."

"Like hell." Bakura inspected the nails of one hand calmly, other arm wrapped possessively around Marik's waist. "Get lost Melvin."

"You're welcome too," he growled. "And get in the kitchen."

"No."

"Yes," Marik fixed him with a glare. "You still owe us for letting you out."

"You didn't even want to let me out!"

"Doesn't matter," Marik wriggled out of his grasp and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Unless you want to eat _my_ cooking, of course."

"What you do can't even be described as cooking," he grumbled as they left the living room. "You just watch the food burn."

"Well if you'd taught me properly..."

"I can't bloody well teach someone with as thick a head as you."

"That was uncalled for!"

Melvin lifted a brow as they disappeared out of sight. "Do they really always argue like that?"

"You have no idea," Ryou sighed exhaustedly. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"You could always come with me," Melvin offered with a wink. "It would be more fun."

Ryou could feel heat rise to his cheeks, confirmed by the Egyptian's laugh. "That isn't even what I was thinking of little one, but if that's what you want to do..."

"No!" Ryou glared, expression still defiant despite the red tinge to his face. "And I'm fine here – I want to look after for my brother after _you_ went and dragged him out."

"Believe me, I didn't have to drag him," Melvin cackled. "But fair enough I suppose. See you sometime, then."

"Tomorrow?"

The whisper was so quiet the Egyptian nearly missed it, but he turned back with raised eyebrows to see the hopeful expression on Ryou's face. "Excuse me?"

"Tomorrow?" Ryou coughed. "I mean...could I meet you tomorrow? Somewhere away from our families..."

Melvin stared for a moment before a slow grin spread across his face. "Think you could handle that?"

"I'm willing to try."

Dark purple met deep brown. The moment lasted an age.

Melvin broke into a grin. "Meet me by the fountain at two."

Ryou nodded once. "Two o'clock. Got it."

They held eye contact for one more long moment before Melvin smiled widely – a true genuine smile – and turned to leave the flat.

Ryou watched him go with a small tug in his gut and a heartbeat so loud he was almost positive you could hear it on the other side of the city. _Tomorrow is going to be interesting to say the least...I just hope I'm not making a mistake._

**That's all for now! Hopefully next update will be out tomorrow - there is a lot more drama to come, I hope you're still enjoying this story XD Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, guests included, I appreciate every comment I get! Thank you for reading, and see you next update! - Jem**


	27. Chapter 27

**Finally an update! Sorry it took me a while, I've been having issues with sorting out exactly what happens in each chapter. But it's finally done! However, it is mostly deathshipping, and there is some more smut at the end, so if you don't like that you might want to skip a few paragraphs at the end. Read the last line though - that's important :P Thanks again for all the reviews/favs/follows, I love each one! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! - Jem**

Ryou spent the next morning in a fluster of worry, unable to get the thought of that afternoon out of his head. _I can't believe I asked Melvin out...I actually _asked_ him _out! _I mean, what the hell is with me? I didn't even really want to do it. Not that I don't want to spend time with him, just I never thought I'd be the one to initiate anything. Well it's too late to back out now – I'm just going to have to go and see what happens._ Ryou smiled a little at that, despite the nerves turning over in his stomach. The thought of spending an afternoon just the two of them, with no interfering or overprotective siblings, was a blissful one.

Speaking of overprotective siblings, Ryou still hadn't fully forgiven Bakura for going to his dad like that, and forbidding Ryou from seeing him. _Well he can't stop me,_ the small teen determined as he sat on his bed, deep in thought. _I haven't seen dad in two years, and if nothing else I want him to explain why. It's not like we have enough family that we can afford to lose anyone else, despite what 'Kura may think._

There was a small crash from the kitchen, and a muffled growl followed by an irritated snap. Ryou sighed as he stood up to leave his room, setting aside the history book he had supposedly been reading. _Time to play the parent again and sorted out whatever scrap those two have got into now._ He entered the kitchen to see Marik stood determinedly over the bin, throwing away packet after packet of raw meat whilst Bakura glared at him furiously, hands clutching his left side.

Ryou looked between them for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright. What's happening?"

Bakura snarled. "That idiot is chucking away all my food!"

"Because," Marik responded sweetly, "It's all out of date. And you eat far too much meat anyway."

"Those dates don't really mean anything and you know it."

"I don't want you to get food poisoning!"

"I won't get any food at all if you keep chucking it away!" Bakura tugged his fingers through his hair exasperatedly, hissing and clutching his left side again. "Ryou, stop him!"

"Why don't you?" Ryou was faintly amused by the situation if he was honest. And the meat _was_ out of date.

"I would," Bakura growled. "But that idiot whacked me right in my stitches. It's painful."

"Wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't gone out yesterday!" Marik sang, throwing the last of the meat in the bin and going to the sink to wash his hands. "You've only got yourself to blame!"

"I got us a car!" Bakura glowered at him. "And my stitches wouldn't be hurting if you hadn't poked your finger in them!"

"We never asked for a car," Marik spat back. "And you should never have gone. You've got to stay in for a month, remember?"

"Argh!" Bakura collapsed into one of the chairs angrily. He stared furiously as Marik started opening cupboards, checking the dates on all their food and chucking most of it out. "What the hell are you doing? We won't have anything left to eat!"

"We don't have anything edible anyway," Marik countered.

Bakura growled before a glint lit up his eyes. "Well, that's a shame. Guess I'll just have to go to the shops then. So I'll see you later..."

He made it halfway to the door before Marik whirled round, cut in front of him and glared, hands on hips. He pointed imperiously at the chair. "Sit back down right now. You are going _nowhere._"

"If we need food..."

"You hate going to the shops, and you are _going nowhere."_

Ryou grinned as an idea came to him. "Why don't you both go out?"

Crimson and violet stared incredulously at him. Marik let out a sharp huff of laughter. "Sorry Ry, but that's never a good idea. We'll be gone hours. And Bakura can't go out, remember?"

Bakura growled threateningly but Ryou stepped in quickly. "I didn't mean the shops! I meant, why don't you both go out for dinner tonight or something? If we have no food in anyway..."

Bakura lifted a brow at his brother. "What about you?"

_I may well have other plans for this evening..._He desperately tried to hold back a blush. "Um, actually I'm meeting a friend later, we'll probably get something out..."

Bakura's brow lifted higher and Marik shot him a curious look. "Ry, this wouldn't have anything to do with that conversation we had yesterday, would it?"

Ryou coughed slightly. "Um, it might do..."

Marik laughed whilst Bakura looked between them, eventually prodding Marik's side. "Alright, spill. What's going on?"

"Your little brother is growing up," was Marik's cryptic answer.

Bakura rolled his eyes, turning to Ryou. "What's he on about?"

Ryou chewed his lip. "I'm just meeting a friend..."

"You're blushing Ry," Bakura smiled widely. "This friend wouldn't happen to be a _boy,_ would it?"

"Um..."

"He's cute when he has a crush," Marik said conversationally to Bakura.

"It would appear so," Bakura's tone was definitely amused. "How come you knew about this?"

"He told me yesterday when you were out stealing."

"Why is it you seem to find out everything that's going on in my family before I do?"

"Because I actually pay attention," Marik smiled sweetly. "And Ryou wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it."

"Ah," Bakura grinned at his brother, who's cheeks were now definitely flaming. "Well Ry, I'm surprised. So this guy, anyone we know?"

"N-none of your business." Ryou stammered with a glare. "And Marik, can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Not after what happened last time," Marik chuckled. "Don't want this one going after your boy toy with a knife now, do we?"

Ryou laughed nervously at the thought of Melvin and Bakura fighting. "No that would not be a good idea!"

"Oh he won't," Marik grinned at Bakura. "Will you?"

"I'm not ruling it out," Bakura said coolly, inspecting his nails. "Anyway Ryou, who said you're allowed to go on dates?"

Ryou glared. "It isn't a date! And you'd be rather hypocritical not to let me, seeing as how you and Marik are always together!"

"That's entirely different," Bakura grinned at him, flashing sharp teeth. "You're two young to be dating."

"I'm 18! And older than Marik!"

"Only by a few months," The Egyptian argued. "And age is irrelevant, anyway. We'd never let Melvin date anyone and he's 23."

Ryou balked a little at that, turning away. _I can't let them suspect, oh they'd kill me if they knew..._

He was interrupted by the sound of loud laughter behind him, and he whirled furiously to see both other teens doubled over with identical wicked grins on their faces.

"Bloody hell Ry, that was too easy." His brother looked at him with dancing eyes. "What time are you going? Do we get to meet him?"

"Um," Ryou frowned at him. "I'm going at two. He isn't coming here though. So you...you really don't mind?"

"Of course not," Bakura snorted. "It'll be good for you. Just make sure he doesn't do anything too drastic, or I'll be after his blood. Alright?"

"Um..."

"Have fun Ry," Marik interrupted, giving him a quick hug. "And look, Bakura and I will go out for dinner later. So the flat will be empty if you want to come back here with him..." he trailed off at Bakura's dangerous look. "What? You said you were ok with it!"

"Yes," Bakura growled. "But I don't want to think about my little brother doing...that. Ok?"

"That's rather hypocritical," Marik sniffed.

"Imagine it was Melvin. Or Ishizu. Or Odion..."

Marik's face screwed up in disgust. "Urgh, ok point taken. Mental images..."

Ryou sighed loudly. "Will you both please grow up a bit? And, um...thanks, I guess. Now I've got to get ready..."

Marik grinned. "Want any help?"

He balked slightly, not wanting to deal with any awkward questions about who he was going to see. "Um, no thanks Marik, you just stay here and...and watch 'Kura..." he backed away nervously, heading straight for his room. _I hope they don't guess who it is I'm meeting..._

Bakura watched him go with a grin. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Really?" Marik continued with his search through the cupboards, proceeding to chuck out most of the food in their kitchen. "He's been acting a little differently for a while though. You know, more confident."

Bakura shrugged. "Can't say I noticed."

"You're a crap older brother, you know that?" Marik laughed.

Bakura glowered. "Whatever. As long as this guy isn't some nutcase then I think we'll be fine. I _will_ have to meet him soon though."

"That would scare him off forever," Marik commented slyly.

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"I just don't see you as all that accommodating."

"He's my kid brother," Bakura growled. "Of course I'm going to be protective."

"A little over the top at times." Marik sighed at his frown. "Look, all I'm saying is: be accepting. Ryou has always been fine with your relationship with me, though I'm sure we drive him up the wall sometimes. And my family have been fine with it, for the most part."

"You call Ishizu being fine with it?" Bakura scoffed.

"Well then that's my point!" Marik grinned. "Do you really want to be like Ishizu to your brother?"

"Of course not!"

"Then be accepting." Marik grinned at him. "At the end of the day it doesn't really matter if _you_ approve, as long as Ryou's happy, right?"

Bakura sat back, face loosening slightly. "I...suppose. When did you get so good at all this family stuff?"

"I'm not," Marik responded cheekily. "I'm just not quite as terrible as you." He skipped away quickly, dodging Bakura's swipe with a laugh.

* * *

Two o'clock found Ryou pacing nervously around the fountain, thoughts flying furiously. _This is such a bad idea...I should not be here. There are so many reasons why I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here..._Somehow though, he couldn't stop his eyes from scanning furiously for a tall cloaked figure with spiky blonde hair. _There is absolutely no reason for me to stay. How did I even get in this mess? This is Melvin we're talking about. MELVIN. My brother's boyfriend's brother. Five years older than me. Not to mention slightly insane and kind of scary. And huge. And childish, and irritating. And good-looking. And a really good kisser. No, I did not think that...I shouldn't be here. It's all too confusing._ Ryou stopped still in his tracks, closing his eyes and clenching his fists by his sides. He calmed his breathing, though he had no success with slowing down his racing heart. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Melvin. I've been talking to him for ages – I've even helped him - at the trial, and when he first found out about Marik's scars...he's a friend, I think I can safely say that, at least. So I have nothing to be nervous about – I'm just spending some time with a friend. That's all this has to be._ Feeling noticeably more at ease, Ryou slowly opened his eyes again to find himself looking straight into curious deep purple ones.

He jumped back with a small scream. "Melvin!"

The Egyptian cracked a smile. "Hello little one. You shouldn't be surprised to see me though – this _was_ your idea, after all."

"Y-yes..." Ryou coughed, shaking his head a little. "I just didn't expect to see you leering at me like that."

"Leering?" Melvin blinked. "Really?"

"You _are_ a little intimidating."

"Don't be scared of me Ry," Melvin grinned. "You're the one who keeps telling me I act like a child."

"You do," Ryou ran a hand through his hair. "But that just makes it worse!"

"...How?"

"You're 23! You're supposed to be responsible!"

Melvin threw back his head and laughed. "Age...ha, Ryou, age is relative, you of all people should know that."

Ryou tilted his head, forehead creasing. "Why me of all people?"

"Oh come one," Melvin grinned wickedly. "You act way older than that stupid brother of yours."

"'Kura?" Ryou stepped back in surprise. "Really? No way, he's the one always looking after me."

"Not from what I've seen," Melvin shrugged, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain.

Ryou frowned at him. "And just what have you seen, Melvin?"

He leaned back, spreading his long legs before him, cloak flaring. "They way you are with him and my idiot brother – half the time it feels like you're their parent."

"That's cos they're both really immature."

"Yeah, true," Melvin snorted slightly. "But there's more to it than that – you always see sense in situations, you hold people together. Like solving our idiot brothers' issues by locking them in a room, and knocking some sense into me when I was shouting at Ishizu. You solve problems, little Ry."

Ryou watched him for a moment before sitting beside him with a sigh, swinging his much-shorter legs. "When did you notice that much about me?"

Melvin shrugged, grinning again. "You're interesting."

"So you've said before," Ryou turned to face him, brown eyes clouded slightly. "But why? Why do you pay any attention to me at all?"

Melvin looked back calmly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ryou's hands twitched as he laughed slightly. "A thousand reasons! I'm just a teenager, a child to you – we have absolutely nothing in common. In fact, the only thing that links us is our brothers."

"Well," Melvin countered, allowing his fingers to trail down Ryou's arm. "That's not the _only_ thing."

Ryou shivered slightly, leaning closer despite himself. "What? What is your reason for sticking around me, Melvin? Why did you come today?"

Melvin tilted his head, apparently giving the question some serious thought. "I came...I came because you asked me too."

Ryou looked up at him suddenly, head twisting. "That's the only reason?"

"Well yeah," Melvin frowned slightly. "I can't seem to say no if you ask me something."

Ryou blinked. "...Oh."

"That's not to say," Melvin continued slowly. "That I wouldn't have tried something like this myself in the future. I just wasn't sure if you were ready – I thought you'd run a mile."

"I'm considering it," Ryou mumbled, making Melvin laugh. Ryou smiled softly. "I just...I don't even know why I asked, to be honest."

"So why did you?"

Ryou looked down at the pavement, shifting. "I...don't know?"

"Come on, little one." Ryou suddenly felt his chin tugged upwards by a strong tanned finger. He met Melvin's eyes hesitantly. "You can tell me."

Ryou drew in a breath. "I...like spending time with you?"

Melvin grinned. "Is that a question?"

"No..." Ryou sighed, gripping his hair agitatedly. "I don't even know! You're so confusing..."

Golden hands touched his, bringing them down and holding them firmly in his lap. That dark velvety voice spoke softly in his ear. "You confuse me too, little one."

"I do?" Ryou looked back into his gaze. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to..."

"Don't apologise," Melvin tilted his head again. "It isn't a bad thing."

They held gazes for a moment longer, faces almost within touching distance. Ryou's lips started to itch, and he was happy when Melvin edged closer. They met in the middle, arms naturally wrapping around each other.

Melvin drew Ryou closer, and the smaller teen happily cuddled into his chest, shivering slightly in the cold February air. Melvin sighed as he rested his chin in his soft white hair. "So little one, what do we do now?"

Ryou shivered a little. "I really don't know."

They were silent for a few moments until Ryou spoke up again. "There are several reasons why this is a bad idea."

"Oh yes?" Melvin tilted his head in order to meet his brown gaze. "And what would those be?"

Ryou grimaced a little. "You're five years older than me."

"Is it only five?" Melvin grinned. "I thought you were still 17. At least it's legal then."

Ryou whacked his arm. "Melvin! Don't say that so loud!"

"Why?" The Egyptian looked around and noticed a few angry stares from the people walking past. "What are they all looking at?"

"Well," Ryou tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "You're sat there cuddling a small teenager and spouting things about it being legal. What do you think they're thinking? Not to mention that we're both guys, which probably puts quite a few people off anyway."

"...Oh." Melvin grinned. "Well I doubt that would be a problem, you look enough like a girl for it to be acceptable."

Ryou's mouth fell open. "_Excuse me?"_

"What? I'm just saying." Melvin grinned again. "So is age really the only thing bothering you? Cos you know you act more like an adult than I do anyway."

"That isn't difficult," Ryou muttered, earning a light whack. He rubbed his arm. "But no, that isn't the only thing. I'm not looking forward to our families finding out."

Melvin blinked. "Why would it bother them?"

"Well let me see," Ryou glared at him. "In case you hadn't noticed, Bakura is really overprotective and he thinks you're a nutcase. And Marik thought you'd molested me or something yesterday!"

"Wait, what?" Melvin drew back slightly. "Why would he think that?"

"Cos I was blushing when he mentioned you," Ryou waved him away. "Doesn't matter. Point is, I don't think either of them is going to be too comfortable about this. Then there's your sister – she's still not entirely happy with Bakura and Marik and they've been together months!"

"Don't worry about Ishizu, she never approves of me anyway," Melvin grinned. "And I can take your brother."

Ryou's brows knitted together. "Melvin?"

"I mean sure he's stronger than he looks, but he's still a lot smaller than me...yes Ryou?"

"You. Are. Not. To. Fight. 'Kura. Got it?"

Melvin looked a little hurt. "What? Not ever?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because I don't want my brother fighting my boyfriend!"

Melvin's mouth opened and shut. "B-boyfriend?"

Ryou gasped, hands flying up to cover his mouth. "I didn't just say that!"

"Yes you did!" Melvin stared for a moment before grinning widely. "Did you mean it? You want us to be boyfriends?"

"Um..."

"On second thoughts, don't answer that." Melvin leaned in again, brushing his lips against Ryou's nose. "Just stay here if you're happy with it."

Ryou slowly lowered his hands, looking sheepishly into Melvin's deep gaze. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "I'm going nowhere."

"Good." Melvin suddenly reached down, grabbing Ryou's legs and swinging them up over his own, effectively pulling the small teen into his lap. Ryou squeaked a little before his lips were suddenly met with a bronze mouth, and after getting over his surprise he leaned into the kiss, allowing his hands to grip tightly onto Melvin's shoulders. The Egyptian soon pulled away, turning his attention to the slightly exposed skin of Ryou's neck, nipping it lightly and sucking. Ryou moaned softly, leaning further into him, hands running up to stroke Melvin's crazy spikes of hair. They were surprisingly silky to touch.

The couple remained locked together for a long while, exchanging kisses and caresses, until Ryou felt something hit his back. He turned with a gasp to see a gaggle of teenagers ogling them both. The one nearest backed away, grin turning into a look of utter disgust. "God guys, it's a man! There's a man with another man!"

A chorus of "Ew! That's disgusting!" sounded from the group until Melvin lifted Ryou off him, setting him gently on his feet before rising fluidly to his full height. He stepped forwards threateningly, demonic grin stretching across his face. His lips stretched.

"Did you have a problem?" He purred menacingly.

The one nearest swallowed, quickly darting to the back. "Um, no sir, sorry, we'll just be on our way..."

"Good idea." Melvin watched them leave, cackling loudly when he felt a small hand encase his own.

Ryou watched them leave with a disapproving frown. "What is with that attitude? It's so outdated."

"That it is, little one," Melvin agreed, still laughing. "I don't think they'll bother us again though."

"No..." Ryou chewed his lip a little, and Melvin could tell by his tight grip that the incident had bothered the small teen more than he let on.

The Egyptian sighed. "Wanna go somewhere else? A little less public, maybe?"

"Sure," Ryou flashed him a grateful smile. "'Kura and Marik are going out later, they said we could use the flat..."

"They know you were meeting me?" Melvin sounded surprised.

"Oh, no!" Ryou laughed nervously. "No, they knew I was meeting someone, just not who..."

"Oh," Melvin flashed a grin. "That's alright then – I don't want to deal with your angry brother just yet. So where shall we go?"

Ryou nibbled his lower lip. "Well, there is somewhere..."

"Yeah?"

Ryou looked away. "You won't like it."

"If it makes you happy Ry, I'll like it."

Ryou blinked in surprise to see Melvin looking at him seriously. He let out a small laugh. "For real?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Of course," Melvin tilted his head. "Anywhere that makes you happy will make me happy too. So where is it?"

Ryou drew in a breath. "There's someone I'd like to visit..."

* * *

Marik stretched with a yawn as the film drew to a close, wriggling slightly on the sofa and trying to get some circulation back into his feet, which were currently curled up underneath Bakura's body.

The older teen groaned, opening one bleary eye. "Will you please stop moving? I'm comfortable."

"Well I'm not!" Marik caught his shoulders, lifting him up out his lap for a moment so he could swing his legs back to the ground. "I can't feel my legs, idiot."

"Whatever," Bakura yawned, crashing his head back into Marik's lap and curling up. Marik smiled down at him, slowly stroking his hair away from his face. Bakura closed his eyes and shifted onto his back, lifting one hand to stroke Marik's cheek.

The Egyptian smiled, slightly surprised. "You're being unusually affectionate."

"Mm." Bakura closed his eyes, keeping his hand in place and using his thumb to trace small circles along Marik's soft skin.

Marik leaned into his touch. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Bakura didn't bother opening his eyes.

"I think you know," Marik said quietly. "But whatever's bothering you really. You've been acting strangely ever since your dad showed up."

Bakura tensed and Marik sighed. "Look, you don't have to tell me. But I just want to..."

"He blames me," Bakura interrupted harshly.

Marik blinked. "Blames you? For what?"

Bakura snorted softly. "Everything. Him leaving, me hating him, mum and Amane..." he choked, and Marik continued to brush his hair back, touch soft. Bakura drew in a breath. "He blames me for their accident."

Marik shook his head. "He's mad."

"He isn't." Bakura slowly opened his eyes, meeting Marik's gaze hesitantly. "Well, he is, but not for the reasons you think."

"...Come again?"

Bakura sighed, looking away. "He's right to blame me..."

There was silence for a moment before Marik spoke firmly. "Bakura. Your dad's mad. That much is obvious."

"You don't know that."

"Well," Marik tilted his head slightly as Bakura removed his hand from his cheek. "Would you say _my_ dad's insane?"

"Of course, but that has nothing..."

"Why?" Marik interrupted. "Why is he insane?"

"Because he abused you. He scarred your back for crying out loud."

"Exactly." Marik reached forwards, fingers tentatively stroking Bakura's left side, careful of the bandages. "And your dad did exactly the same thing to you. So if my dad's crazy – which he totally is – then so is yours. Got it?"

Bakura blinked at him before breaking into a slow smile. "You know, technically it isn't exactly the same. _My_ wounds should heal without scarring."

"Beside the point." Marik whacked him softly on the arm. "Your dad's crazy. Stop thinking he's right. Ok?"

"Whatever you say," Bakura grinned, and this time it reached his eyes. He sat up, stretching as he clambered to his feet. "I'm hungry. Want to go eat?"

"Sure," Marik rubbed his knees. "Just let me get some feeling back first."

"I'm not _that_ heavy."

"I had your whole weight on my legs. You _are_ that heavy."

"You're insufferable."

"But you love me anyway." Marik grinned at him, standing slowly and taking a tentative step. He grimaced. "Urgh. Pins and needles."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You still act like a kid, you know that?"

Marik shoved him, gasping when Bakura winced. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You didn't." Bakura grinned. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let me just grab a jacket." Marik tossed a smirk over his shoulder as he entered the hallway. "You know, I think this will be the first time we've ever gone on an actual date."

"I don't _date_," Bakura growled.

"What do you call this then?"

"Being kicked out of my house by my little brother."

Marik laughed. "Ha, yeah that is kinda true. Ryou puts up with us though, so it's only fair to let him and his boyfriend have some fun."

"He has a _boyfriend_ now?" Bakura lifted a brow. "Am I missing something?"

Marik shrugged. "Probably. I don't know who it is though, so don't bother trying to get it out of me."

Bakura grinned, flashing sharp teeth. "I make no promises."

Marik glared. "We could always just come back early – catch them at it."

"Urgh!" Bakura grimaced. "We're not doing that. Now I have disturbing images in my head!"

"It's just Ryou."

"That's the issue!" Bakura growled, face twisting in disgust. "I don't want to imagine my little brother doing that!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Let's just get out of here."

"Agreed! And we're staying out until Ryou's _friend_ is long gone!" Bakura strode quickly to the door, pulling it shut, but Marik caught his wrist before it closed completely.

"Ryou left his keys, look" Marik gestured. "Best that we leave it open for him."

Bakura shrugged. "Fine."

They propped it open slightly before making their way down the stairs and stepping out into the cold February night.

* * *

Melvin muttered under his breath as Ryou led him eagerly towards the hotel. "I really am not sure this is a good idea..."

"Please Melvin?" Ryou looked up at him beseechingly, brown eyes wide. "I want to see him."

"Your brother will skin me alive."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Ryou chewed his lip. "And you don't have to come in with me – you can wait outside..."

"No way am I leaving you alone with him."

Ryou sighed impatiently. "He isn't going to hurt me, Melvin. Could you at least wait outside the door?"

Melvin growled quietly as he met Ryou's gaze. "Fine. But I'll be listening in, and if I hear even the slightest sound of trouble I'll be in there, ok?"

Ryou nodded with a grin, throwing his arms around Melvin's waist. "Thank you! This means so much to me, you can't imagine...I'm just so excited to see him again!"

"Sure," Melvin hugged him back. "Just be careful. I'm not losing you just after I've got you, ok?"

"Of course." Ryou shivered a little. "I'm not letting you go that easily either."

Melvin dropped a quick wet kiss on his lips before taking his hand and pulling him into the hotel. They took the lift up to the fifth floor this time, Melvin leading him hesitantly to room number 503. He stopped outside reluctantly. "Any sign of trouble..."

"You'll come in, I know." Ryou reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for this, honestly I'm really grateful."

"Yeah yeah," Melvin said gruffly. "Go on then, if you're going."

Ryou sent him one more bright smile before knocking on the door. His dad's voice sounded from within, making him smile. "Who is it?"

"Dad, it's me. It's Ryou."

There was a pause, and the voice exclaimed "Wonderful! Ryou, please come straight in!"

With one last look at Melvin he opened the door, entering with a smile. He rushed straight into his father's arms. "Dad! It's so great to see you again!"

"You too, Ry," his dad held him awkwardly for a moment before stepping away. "After 'Kura's little stunt I wasn't sure he'd let you see me."

"He's not happy about it," Ryou admitted. "He...doesn't actually know I'm here."

"You came alone?"

"With a friend. 'Kura doesn't know where we are." Ryou nibbled his lower lip. "I hate lying to him, but I wanted to see you. I trust you even if 'Kura can't."

His father smiled, brown eyes wide. "That's good to hear, Ry. So how have you been? Please, sit down. Would you like a drink?"

Ryou took a seat on the bed, politely declining the drink. "Things have been alright since we came here, dad. We've made lots of friends – well, there's this Egyptian family, we're really close to them – you remember Marik, from school?"

His dad blinked as he sat at the desk. "...Yes. I saw with him with 'Kura at the record shop too."

"Yeah," Ryou grinned. "He's really nice, though a bit dense. 'Kura gets on with him though! And he has three siblings, and they're all really lovely..."

"Yes," his dad interrupted. "Is that them?" He gestured to a newspaper beside Ryou on the bed, slightly crumpled.

Ryou picked it up with interest, scanning the headline: _Abusive father locked up. Justice for siblings at last._ There was a picture of a much-younger Marik with Ishizu and Odion, taken somewhere in Egypt by the looks of it – Ryou supposed Ishizu must have passed it on to the press after the trial. He turned back to his dad. "Yeah, that's them."

"That's only two siblings."

Ryou blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

His father forced another smile. "You said Marik had three siblings. Where's the third?"

"Oh..." _I forgot Melvin wasn't mentioned at the trial._ "Um, he has another brother, Melvin."

"Younger or older?"

"Older. He's 23."

His father nodded once, eyes faraway. "And you say you're close to this family?"

"Yeah, they're really..."

"How close?"

Ryou tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

His father looked at him unblinkingly. "Just how close are you? For example, what about Bakura and Marik?"

Ryou swallowed. "I...Bakura wouldn't want me to tell you."

"Come on Ry," his father tilted his head. "I just want to know how you've been since you moved here. Changing countries is difficult, making new friends..."

Ryou smiled. "Yeah, it was quite tricky..."

"So it's natural for you want to be close to people," his father continued smoothly. "And you're both teenagers – of course you'd want to be in relationships..."

"Yeah," Ryou snorted. "Took them long enough to admit it though! It was obvious they were in love long before they actually got together..." he cut off with a small gasp, hands flying to his mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to tell you that..."

His father looked away for a moment. "Don't worry. I'd come to my own conclusions. Marik lives with you, doesn't he?"

Ryou swallowed. "H-how did you know?"

His father looked up quickly. "I didn't – lucky guess. So how long has it been going on?"

Ryou blinked. "I think 'Kura should be the one to tell you that..."

"Ryou," his father's voice was sad now. "I think you and I both know that Bakura does not want to talk to me. When he came here with a knife he made his feelings perfectly clear."

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut. "I am so sorry he did that – I don't know what possessed him! He's never been able to forgive you..."

"And I don't blame him for that." His father met his eyes again, colours almost identical. "But is it wrong of me to want to know what's going on his life?"

"Well..."

"I just want to look out for him." His father shifted slightly in his seat, keeping eye contact. "So, anything you could tell me about him, and this Marik, or whatever else he's doing...I'd really appreciate it."

Ryou stared at him, silent for a moment. _Dad wants me to...to _spy_ on 'Kura? That seems a little drastic, but...well, I guess he really doesn't have any other way to stay in touch._

"Well Ry?" His father looked at him questioningly. "Will you let me know what he's been up to?"

Ryou took a deep breath, nibbling his lower lip. _'Kura would never forgive me if he finds out. But then, he can't stay mad at dad forever, right? So I guess it's ok, at least up until they start speaking again..._

"Ryou?"

The small teen met his father's gaze with a sigh. "Alright dad. I'll come and see you again, and I'll tell you everything, alright?"

His father smiled, eyes glinting. "Thank you, son. Now it's getting late, and we don't want you to keep your friend waiting...thank you for coming to visit."

"Um, no problem..." Ryou stood up slowly, walking back to the door.

"Oh, and Ry..."

"Yes?" Ryou turned back, hope lighting his brown eyes.

His father stood, regarding him softly. "Come back soon, won't you?"

Ryou grinned. "Sure thing, dad."

It was late by the time Ryou and Melvin finally got back to Ryou's flat, the small teen shivering as they entered the cool building. Melvin wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they headed to the stairs. "Sure you don't want to take the lift?"

"I'm sure," Ryou grinned, snuggling under his arm comfortably. "It's only the second floor."

They reached it soon enough, surprised when they saw the door propped open. Melvin backed away slightly. "Are you sure they're out? I'd kind of like to avoid awkward questions..."

Ryou searched his pockets quickly. "Oh, I forgot my keys! They must have left it open for us. Come on!" He tugged on Melvin's hand, leaving the front door ajar and leading him quickly into the living room. "You want to watch a film, or something?"

"Sure," Melvin yawned as he sat down on the sofa, stretching.

Ryou smiled happily at him "Tired?"

"A little," he grinned mischievously when their eyes met. "Not that much though."

Ryou's smile widened. "Good." He turned to the kitchen, tossing over his shoulder "I'm thirsty, going to make tea. You want some?"

"Meh," Melvin yawned, stretching out more. "I've never actually tried it."

Ryou's head appeared, expression shocked. "You've never tried tea?"

"Nope."

"Where have you _been_?"

Melvin cracked open one eye. "In Egypt. Where do you think?"

Ryou shook his head, disappearing into the kitchen. "I am making you some tea right now."

"Fine," Melvin yawned again, jaw clicking as he stretched it wide. He stretched out, settling more comfortably into the cushions and enjoying the sounds the smaller teen made as he pattered around the kitchen. _I hope he isn't too long...I like having him near me._ As the minutes stretched on Melvin shifted again, enjoying the chance to rest.

Ryou smiled widely at the sight that met his eyes as he left the kitchen; Melvin sprawled out on the sofa, eyes shut and blonde hair wild, arms thrown out haphazardly. He set the tray down cautiously on the coffee table, careful to mind the big Egyptian's feet, before perching quietly on the end of the sofa. _He's so peaceful like this..._

Without really thinking, Ryou lifted one pale hand to brush away that blonde hair, fingers running through the knots and marvelling at how something so spiky could feel so incredibly soft. The tanned skin shifted under his touch, bringing a smile to his pink lips. He leaned in closer unconsciously, mouth dry, tugging his fingers once more through those blonde locks. Melvin shifted in his sleep, lips parting slightly as he sighed happily. Ryou moved his hand accordingly, brushing his tanned cheek now and smiling when Melvin let out a small moan. A tanned hand lifted to meet his own, pressing it closer to his face. Ryou let out a small gasp, trying to withdraw, but Melvin opened his deep purple eyes and pinned him in place.

They regarded each other calmly for a moment, brown fixed onto purple.

Melvin was the first to speak. "Do you know what you're playing with here, Ryou?"

The small teen's voice was cool as he responded. "No. Do you?"

Melvin lifted a brow, looking over his small body appraisingly. "...No."

Ryou leaned forwards, lips tantalisingly close. "I guess we're ok then," he breathed before finally closing the distance.

Their lips met with desperation as Melvin reached upwards hungrily, arms clasping Ryou tightly, fingers tangling in the back of his long white hair. Ryou, for his part, kept his hands firmly on either side of the tanned man's face, touch as light as feathers but somehow keeping him in place. Melvin wouldn't stand for the distance between them for long though, soon tightening his grip around the small teen and bringing him crashing forwards, lying haphazardly on top of his chest.

Ryou adjusted surprisingly well, only breaking contact for a moment before joining their lips once more. He gave himself totally over to his instincts, moving in ways he never had before as he pressed himself as close as he could. He was aware of every new sensation that sent tingles of electricity through his body – every touch of their lips, every move of their hands, every roll of their hips that sent stars bursting across his closed eyes. Ryou moved with a confidence he very rarely showed, wrapping his legs tightly around Melvin's waist, enjoying every wave of sensation that reached his nerves, setting him alight.

Melvin shifted as he broke for air, heaving himself upright slightly so that he could meet Ryou's burning brown gaze. He reached out to brush back some strands of long white hair, savouring the ecstatic expression that crossed Ryou's pale features at the Egyptian's every touch. Melvin moved his arms lower, brushing Ryou's lower back, shifting his shirt aside slightly so he could touch the bare pale skin. Ryou shivered, lowering his head to Melvin's neck and moaning softly as Melvin's touch roved down further. He kissed the tanned skin before him, giving it a quick nip and relishing in the sounds he drew from his Egyptian. The small teen shifted again, pushing Melvin down whilst simultaneously manoeuvring himself upright, straddling the much taller man with a small smile.

Melvin looked up at him, purple eyes flaring, hands still roaming around Ryou's back. "What do you want to do now, little one?" He breathed, and Ryou was pleased to see his chest rising and falling rather rapidly.

Ryou leaned forwards again, white hair falling in a curtain around them. "I can think of something," he muttered softly, shifting so that he lay in between Melvin's legs. The Egyptian moved instinctively, spreading his legs to accommodate Ryou's small form as the teen pressed flush against him. Ryou nipped the tanned skin of his neck again, not complaining as Melvin's hands gripped the material of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Ryou kissed along Melvin's jaw line, following the hard skin until he once again met his hungry lips. As he deepened the kiss he allowed his hands to scrabble at Melvin's shirt, removing the material quickly and pressing their chests together firmly. Melvin tightened his grip around his back, holding him close as he sucked at Ryou's lower lip, making him gasp. Melvin chuckled into his mouth as his hands roamed lower, coming round to the front and tugging insistently at Ryou's belt.

The teen pulled away suddenly, gasping as he felt tanned hands touch him _there._ Melvin met his gaze, purple eyes soft but burning. There was an unspoken question in the air – _is this ok?_

Ryou looked for a long moment before slowly dipping his head.

Melvin lunged back up, hungry lips once more seeking Ryou's as his hands tugged at his belt, snapping the buckle quickly and pulling the material down. Ryou kicked his trousers off onto the floor, hands running softly over Melvin's perfect skin before fumbling with the button on his trousers. Melvin arched upwards slightly, allowing the material to disappear before once more pulling Ryou down, holding him close to his body.

They regarded each other for one long moment.

Melvin broke the silence this time. "Are you sure you want to..."

"I'm sure," Ryou cut in. "You think I'd have let things go this far if I wasn't?"

"I...hoped not." Melvin smiled at him, pulling him into another hungry kiss and wrapping his legs tightly around Ryou's pale waist, enjoying every tingle of his tanned flesh as those small hands roamed over his skin, edging ever lower...

"Well," snapped a cool voice from the doorway. "It seems I may be interrupting something. _Son._"

Ryou shot upright with a gasp, eyes widening and jaw dropping as he stared at the doorway in shock. "D-dad? How...what are you doing here?"

"I followed you, son." His father's eyes were glinting dangerously. "And now I'd like to know exactly what you're doing with you're _friend."_

**Ahhh I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I have to end it there! Otherwise the chapter is getting ridiculously long, and there's a lot of stuff yet to come! I promise I will have the next chapter out ASAP - like hopefully in a few hours - so you won't have to wait too long. Please don't hate me! ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, and see you (very soon) at the next update! - Jem**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here, as promised, is the next chapter! Apologies for that cliffhanger but I updated super-fast for you XD Apologies again for any typos, it's once again far too late at night to be up. Or early in the morning, depending on your perspective. Anyway, Enjoy! - Jem**

Ryou stared in utter shock at the furious form of his father in the doorway. His brown eyes were hollow slits in his pale skin, arms crossed in front of him and muscles stretched taught as he regarded the rather compromising position his younger son had been caught in.

Ryou was frozen. He couldn't comprehend the situation, didn't want to accept it as reality – _Dad caught me, he followed me! How much did he see...how much does he know about Melvin...Oh my gosh, Melvin!_ Suddenly reclaiming use of his body Ryou jumped quickly up in the air, grabbing his clothes from the floor and pulling them on hastily, looking everywhere but at the other two occupants of the room. Melvin sat up slowly, reaching for his own cloak and wrapping it around his form, tugging his trousers on underneath. Ryou backed away when his dad advanced, but those cold brown eyes focused instead on the Egyptian currently perched on the sofa.

They looked at each other calmly. Ryou's dad eventually said "I remember you."

"Yes," Melvin responded harshly. "You knocked me out with a knife last time we met."

A small smirk tugged at Adam's lips as he surveyed the scene before him. Without breaking Melvin's eye contact he said "So, Ryou. You failed to mention this at the hotel. Why?"

Ryou swallowed, throat dry. "Um, I...dad, I swear, it hasn't been going on for long...this is the first time..."

"The first time for _what_, Ryou?" His father hissed, whirling to face him and advancing slowly. Ryou stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall, and his dad took advantage, stepping closer and forcing Ryou to stand still. "First time being with a...a _boy?"_

"Is that a problem?" Melvin's voice cracked through the air like a whip. "And get away from him."

"He's my son," the white-haired man hissed. "And I will do what I like."

Ryou blinked up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you dad, but...well, it's not like we were doing anything that bad, is it?"

His father glared. "_Do_ go on."

"Well," Ryou continued hesitantly. "It's like you said in the hotel – we're teenagers, it's only natural that we'd want relationships..."

"Not with other males, Ryou," his father hissed. "It's bad enough that Bakura brings danger to us without you adding to it."

Ryou blinked. "D-danger? What danger, dad?"

"_Don't you call me that,"_ his father leaned closer, threatening. "No son of mine would be involved in this...this _sin!"_

Ryou's eyes widened, and he gasped. "D-dad? What..."

"So it's true," Melvin's harsh voice sounded once again from behind his father. "Bakura was right. You _are_ homophobic."

His father whirled to face him, and Ryou was relieved to see that he was now fully-dressed. Ryou quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes whilst his father was distracted.

Melvin advanced slowly. "Well old man, you don't have to like it but you can't do anything to stop us."

"We'll see about that..."

"No," Melvin interrupted. "We won't. What we're doing is completely legal, and it's what we both want. So you can either accept that, or you can get the hell out of our lives, alright?"

Ryou blinked. "Melvin..."

"I'm sorry Ry, but it would seem Bakura was right about him after all."

"No!" Ryou shook his head, tugging urgently at his dad's arm. "This doesn't really change anything, does it? I know it may take some getting used to, but I'm still me, you still want to see me..."

"I want no such thing!" His father gripped his arm in harsh fingers, flinging his son away and sending him crashing into the coffee table. It fell under his weight and Ryou landed in a mess of broken teacups and scattered shards of glass, wincing as he felt his hands slit open, blood trickling down. There was a roar from above him and Ryou looked up to see Melvin launching at his father, tackling him and forcing him against the wall. He froze, however, when he felt cold metal at his ribs.

Adam chuckled. "Yes, that's right, you were there last time – you'll know what I did to 'Kura. So I suggest you step away from me right now."

Melvin glared at him, deep purple eyes flickering furiously until Ryou piped up, voice shaking slightly. "Melvin, please...don't get yourself hurt..."

Reluctantly, the Egyptian stepped away, eyeing the man in front of him with hatred. "You go near Ryou with that thing and you'll live to regret it."

Adam chuckled darkly, the sound very close to Bakura's usual habit. "I don't really think you're in any position to be making threats."

Melvin roared and lunged again, making Ryou cry out, but everyone froze at a new voice in the doorway.

"What...what's going on here?"

The voice was hesitant and nasally, but it continued after a slight pause. "Oh, Gods, Bakura don't come in here..."

"Why the bloody hell not, Marik? Get out of the way-"

"No I really don't think you should-!"

There was a shove and then Bakura appeared, framed in the living room doorway. His crimson eyes surveyed the scene slowly, freezing in place when he saw his father with a knife. "Well," he drawled casually. "Just look what the cat dragged in."

Adam hissed. "You're one to talk, 'Kura. I always knew _you_ would be a disappointment, but Ryou? Really, I thought he had more class..."

Ryou swallowed, eyeing his older brother with fear. Bakura met his gaze, eyes burning. "What does he mean, Ry?"

"He..." Ryou sniffed loudly. "He caught me..."

"Caught you doing what?"

Ryou drew in a shuddering breath and Adam stepped closer, pulling him upright and forcing him closer. "Tell him Ryou," he almost purred. "Why don't you tell him what you were up to just as I walked in the door?"

Ryou's mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

Bakura stepped forwards but Adam fixed him with a glare, brandishing the knife rather close to Ryou's throat. Bakura froze.

Adam continued, his voice silky. "Tell him, Ry. Tell him how I followed you home after you voluntarily came to see me..."

"Ryou?" Bakura's voice shook. "You went to _see him?_ What did I tell you-!"

"There's more 'Kura," Adam grinned devilishly. "There's oh _so_ much more. Tell him how I walked in here to find you practically naked, lying on the sofa..."

Bakura balked and Ryou gasped. "No, don't say..."

"...With that rather large Egyptian in the corner," Adam finished, smirking. "Melvin, I presume?"

Bakura froze in his tracks. His eyes turned to stone.

Silence hung in the room.

Bakura turned, excruciatingly slowly, and advanced on Melvin, who held his ground. "You were doing _what_ with my little brother?" He hissed.

Melvin met his gaze, purple eyes burning. "You heard your father."

Bakura roared and lunged for him, but tanned arms wrapped around his waist, jerking him backwards. "Bakura!" Marik yelled in his ear. "Priorities!"

"Marik!" Bakura struggled violently, forcibly throwing his partner off him before aiming for Melvin again, only to have his legs swept out from under him as he was tackled by the younger Egyptian.

"Think!" Marik panted, struggling to hold him down. "Think, Bakura, because..."

"Marik, I swear to God you'd better let me go right now-!"

"THINK BECAUSE I BELIEVE YOUR DAD IS ABOUT TO ATTACK RYOU WITH A KNIFE!" Marik screeched the words into the empty air, relieved when he felt Bakura go slack beneath him. He scrambled upright and turned to Adam, hands raised in the air. "Listen, I don't know what your game is but just put the knife down, alright? No one wants anyone to get hurt..."

"On the contrary," the man purred as he held Ryou against his chest, knife still dangerously close to his throat. "I believe you all deserve to be punished for cursing my family like this."

Bakura leapt upright, circling his father with a low growl. "Being gay isn't a curse, idiot."

"Oh come now Bakura," his dad leered at him. "We both know that isn't true. Just look at what you did to Amane and my wife, hm?"

"She wasn't your wife after you walked out on her," Bakura spat. "And you know that didn't happen because I'm gay."

"It _was_ your fault thought 'Kura, you can't deny that."

Ryou's jaw dropped. "'K-Kura? What does he mean?"

Bakura's eyes flashed. "I think _you_ have a lot more explaining to do than me, Ryou. Was it Melvin you were meeting earlier?"

Ryou swallowed. "Um..."

Bakura glared daggers. "_Answer me!"_

"Y-yes!" Ryou gasped out. "But I swear nothing happened..."

Bakura yowled and leapt for him, knocking his father backwards and pulling Ryou free. Melvin relaxed visibly as the knife rolled safely away and he dived for it, snatching it up quickly before Adam could get his feet under him.

Meanwhile, Bakura had lifted Ryou clean off his feet and proceeded to shout in his face. "What the hell were you thinking? _Melvin?!_ He's a psychopath!"

"You're one to talk," Melvin scoffed from the corner.

Bakura rounded on him, not releasing Ryou. "You stay out of this! What the hell have you done to my little brother?!"

"_I've_ done nothing; it was all his idea." Melvin strode forwards angrily. "And you'd better let him go right now before I make you."

"I'd like to see you try," he spat.

Melvin lunged for him with a roar but Marik quickly got between them, forcing his brother back. "Melvin! No! That isn't going to help the situation!"

"Oh really Marik? And just what is, exactly?"

"Just let them talk," he hissed. "And keep an eye on their father."

Adam seemed content to watch for now though, regarding his sons with a smile playing about his lips.

Bakura shook Ryou again, still holding him off the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ryou drew in a shuddering breath. "Nothing's wrong...I just wanted to..."

"To _what_, Ry?" Bakura was absolutely irate, crimson eyes flashing. This was the maddest he'd ever been in his entire life. "What the hell did you _expect_ to happen?! Especially if you'd gone to see that bastard father of ours _voluntarily_! I warned you not to! I warned you what he was!"

"I-I didn't believe you," Ryou stammered. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see him again..."

"Not good enough!" Bakura abruptly let go and Ryou crumpled to the floor. Bakura towered over him, still furious, still glaring. "Get out, Ry."

The smaller teen stared up at him, eyes going wide. "Wh-what?"

"Get. Out." Bakura turned away, disgusted, until his eyes fell on Melvin. "You too! Get the hell out of my house, both of you!"

Melvin's brows knitted together. "You can't kick your own brother out, Bakura."

"Watch me."

Ryou gasped softly. "But 'Kura..."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!" Bakura seemed to let go of the last vestiges of control as he screamed at his younger sibling, spittle flying through the air. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY FLAT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!"

Ryou fell back, feeling tears streaming down his face as he looked into Bakura's furious crimson eyes. _I don't see my brother there at all...he's gone. I've lost him, just like I've lost everyone else..._

But then a soft dark voice spoke from the shadows. "Come on Ryou, let's go – we need to let him cool off. Come with me?"

Ryou looked up into Melvin's deep eyes, taking his hand and allowing himself to be pulled upright, blood still trickling from the cuts on his hands. As they left the room Bakura gripped Melvin's shoulder tightly. "Don't you dare touch my brother," he growled, voice still vibrant with emotion.

Melvin just pulled away before leading Ryou out of the door.

Silence reigned once more in the room. Bakura turned away, resting his palms against the wall as he breathed deeply; Marik watched him with concern in his violet eyes, gaze flicking occasionally to the other man still in the room; Adam watched with a smirk playing around his mouth.

"Well son – the truth will always out, hm?"

Bakura didn't turn, breathing still forced. "You can get out and all. I don't want to see you anymore."

Adam laughed slightly. "Why so keen to get rid of me, hm? Scared I'll tell your boy toy there the rest of the truth?"

Marik flicked him a nervous glance before edging closer to his partner. "Bakura, what..."

"Stay away from me just now, Marik," Bakura ground out, still not turning from the wall. "I don't have enough control."

"And why would that be, 'Kura?" His father sounded almost pleased as he stepped closer to Marik. "Don't want this one finding out your true nature, yes?"

Bakura punched the wall in his fury, actually denting it slightly. "Don't you dare say a word!"

"I don't know..." His father leered at Marik, who backed away nervously. "Oh come now, don't you want to know? 'Kura is responsible for his mother's and sister's deaths, after all...I should know, I was there..."

"Say one more fucking word," Bakura growled, "And I swear I will kill you where you stand."

"You'd be used to that, wouldn't you?" Adam was definitely smiling now, stretching out a hand to stroke Marik's blonde hair. "Well, I can see what you like about this one...he is _very_ attractive, I suppose..."

Bakura roared and lunged for his father, pulling him forcibly away from Marik and smashing him against a wall. "Don't you dare touch him! Don't you touch him!"

His father leered. "Why? Scared of what I'll do? You're the dangerous on he-"

Bakura cut him off by slamming his head into the wall, hard. Adam's brown eyes glazed over until Marik ran forwards, tugging at Bakura imploringly. "Let him go!"

"Marik, get out of the way."

"No!" Marik grabbed him again but Bakura shook him off furiously. "Bakura! This isn't the way to deal with it – just get rid of him and we can talk, but you seriously need to calm down..."

Bakura snarled, not releasing his father as he pinned him with a glare. Eventually he stepped back, throwing his father towards the door. "Get out of here," he hissed, watching him leave. "And don't you dare ever show your face in my life again. Don't you come near any of us, or I swear to God-" He choked.

Adam regarded him coldly before turning and exiting the flat.

Marik stared at Bakura with wide eyes, shocked by his heavy breathing and by the fury flashing in his eyes. His hands were still balled tightly into fists, pale skin stretched so taut that Marik could almost count the tendons flexing beneath the flesh. He seemed frozen, hard as a rock, coiled as tightly as a spring that could fling out and attack the next person to touch it. But Marik knew better – this was his Bakura, after all. Bakura would never hurt him.

Would he?

_One way to find out._ Hesitantly, Marik stretched out an arm, hand trembling slightly as it came to rest on Bakura's shoulder.

The older teen jerked violently, whipping around to face him. Marik flinched at the sight of those burning eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Marik stammered out "B-Bakura...we need to talk..."

Bakura remained silent, not relaxing even for half a second.

Marik took a breath. "Look, if I start talking will you promise not to attack me?"

Bakura gave a quick jerk of his head that Marik took for a nod. The Egyptian closed his eyes in relief before once more meeting Bakura's gaze. "Right, well that was a hell of a lot to take in. And not at all what I was expecting. So, uh..." he trailed off, laughing slightly, trying to ease the tension. It didn't work. He swallowed before continuing. "So I guess, uh, what's got you most...like this...is what your father was saying? Though I guess finding out Ryou's with Melvin is pretty difficult too..."

"Ryou is not _with Melvin_," Bakura spat viciously, turning away slightly. "They aren't and they never will be together."

Marik chewed his lip. "I agree the thought is kinda disturbing but, I dunno, if they're happy..."

Bakura span back around to face him, clenched fists rising between them. "What the hell are you trying to say?!"

"Nothing, ok, nothing!" Marik backed away slightly, arms raised in surrender. "Ok, er let's drop that for now...what was all that stuff your dad was spouting? Why does he blame you for the deaths of your mum and sister?"

Bakura cursed loudly, turning away again. "I am _not_ talking about that, Marik."

"...Ok..." The Egyptian sighed, walking around to make eye contact again. "Well you've got to do something. You have to calm down..."

"I will not bloody calm down!" Bakura gripped Marik's shoulders hard enough to cut off the blood supply, shaking him madly. "My whole life is falling apart! And your rotten brother getting his filthy hands all over little Ryou, how dare he!"

Marik glowered at him. "First of all, Melvin is not _filthy_. And second, it looks like Ryou isn't so innocent in all this either, so don't pin all the blame on my family!"

Bakura's jaw dropped, his grip tightening impossibly. "_Did you know about this?"_

"What?" Marik stared in shock. "No! Of course not!"

"Don't lie to me Marik!" Bakura roared right in his face. "It wouldn't be the first time, and I swear if you knew about this and didn't tell me...!"

"I didn't know!" Marik struggled to free himself but Bakura was too strong. "I'm not particularly happy about the idea either-"

"But you were spouting all that fucking rubbish earlier about being _accepting_," Bakura was wound up completely now, veins standing out in his forehead as he leaned unpleasantly close. "You knew about this and you _didn't tell me!_ You _dragged me out of the house_ to give them some _alone time!_ Do you have any fucking clue what you've done, you bloody stupid CHILD!"

Marik drew in a shuddering breath, finally wrenching himself free of Bakura's grasp. "You have _no right_ to talk to me like that! I did NOT know what our brothers were doing, all I knew is Ryou liked someone!"

"And you expect me to believe he didn't tell you who?"

"Of course he didn't!"

"Rubbish," Bakura snarled, lunging for Marik again but the lithe Egyptian dodged.

"BAKURA!" Marik was breathing hard as he glared at his partner. "You have seriously got to calm down-"

"How the fuck am I supposed to _calm down?"_ Bakura roared, whirling once more with fists flailing. He smashed his hands into the wall once more and Marik heard a nasty _crack_ from his pale wrist. Bakura didn't even notice. "You've betrayed me again! You don't trust me!"

Marik stared. "_I_ don't trust _you?_ How about _you_ not trusting _me?!_ You won't tell me what the hell is going on with your dad..."

"It's none of your business!" Bakura whirled to face him again, whole body tense and wired.

"It IS!" Marik shouted. "IT IS my business when your dad is a crazy homophobe with a knife! And now he thinks you killed your family, he could be telling the truth for all I know! You don't tell me _anything..."_

Bakura's fist snapped out, colliding harshly with the side of Marik's jaw.

Marik stumbled backwards, mind barely registering what had happened. His hands flew to his face, tears smarting as he felt the bruise already beginning to form. Shocked, he lifted violet eyes to meet still-burning crimson ones.

Bakura regarded him coolly. "Get out of here."

"Wh-what?" Marik stepped forwards. "Bakura..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The words were screamed right into his face.

Marik backed away. "You...you hit me..."

There was no flicker of emotion in Bakura's hard features – no sign of remorse at all.

Marik stared at him, eyes hard. "If I walk out of here now, I am never coming back."

They regarded each other, fire and ice.

Bakura was first to break. "Get out. Now."

Marik didn't let himself think. He just stormed out of the door as fast as he could, slamming it hard behind him.

* * *

Adam walked away from the flat with a smirk playing about his lips. Things had gone better than he could have ever hoped. Of course, losing Ryou as an ally was problematic – he had sincerely hoped at least _one_ son of his would remain true – but he had played the situation perfectly; it was almost handed to him on a silver platter. Bakura's overprotective nature had come into clear play, coupled with his desire to keep his rather gritty past secret – oh yes, Adam had his eldest son exactly where he wanted him.

Alone.

That big Egyptian could almost be a problem, but he was too wrapped up in his concern for Ryou to really be a threat. In all honesty Ryou couldn't have picked a better partner to be sinful with – the only person who could possibly harm Adam, now tied down to the only person who would never let him. Ryou still loved him, Adam knew that, and he would never let someone destroy the only family he had left. Adam also knew that Ryou would be incredibly hurt by Bakura's words, and to top it all off he had been kicked out of the flat. He would run to Melvin for support, and the couple would be too tied up with each other to fuss about the other Travis brother.

Then there was the small problem of Marik. The idea that anyone would want to be in a relationship with Bakura was, frankly, laughable, and so Adam couldn't see that splitting them up would be too much of a problem. In fact, they might have already done so – judging by Bakura's fury and Marik's confusion once he had left the flat, Adam very much doubted they'd be able to sort things out. Bakura wouldn't want to share the secrets of his past, and Marik was Melvin's brother – it stood to reason he'd want to defend him, at least a little. Yes, it would be difficult indeed for them to stay together. Everything was going exactly to plan.

Adam smiled as he made his way back to the hotel. His work in Domino was almost complete.

* * *

Melvin set Ryou down carefully in the living room of the Ishtar house, disappearing briefly to the bathroom, returning armed with plasters and antibacterial lotion to use on the small teen's hands. Ryou had been near-hysterical the whole way home, shivering and crying at regular intervals until Melvin eventually just swept him into his arms, carrying him through the streets quickly and ignoring the stares from passers-by.

Now he took the young man's hands gently in his, swiping softly with the lotion before wrapping the cuts up in plasters. Ryou shuddered occasionally with the pain, sometimes letting out a soft groan but generally remaining quiet. When Melvin was done he sat carefully on the sofa next to Ryou, concerned when the pale teen burrowed into his chest, tears dripping gently onto his shirt. Melvin wrapped an arm around his shoulder, bringing him further onto his lap and breathing "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ryou drew in a shuddering breath, trying to control his tears. "I...I just, I can't believe Bakura..."

"Forget about him for now," Melvin replied, voice a low growl in his ear. "Forget what he said. He was furious."

"I-I know," Ryou hiccupped. "That's the worst I've ever seen him...e-even with mum and A-Amane..." Ryou shuddered again, pressing himself closer to his Egyptian.

Melvin sighed, stroking his back gently. "Don't think of them now. There's nothing you can do."

"B-but that's just it..." Ryou sat up slightly, dashing away his tears. "When Bakura's in this state I don't know what he'll do..."

"If it's to your father I couldn't care less," Melvin growled. "That man is a nutcase."

Ryou blinked. "B-but Marik's over there too..."

Melvin stopped short. "Bakura would never hurt Marik."

"I never thought he'd kick me out either..."

Melvin hissed. "If he touches even a hair on his head..."

Just then the front door opened and a sobbing Marik hauled himself into the living room, collapsing dejectedly onto the floor with both hands clutching at his chin.

Melvin stared for a moment. "He kicked you out too, huh?"

Marik made no reply other than to sob louder.

Melvin tried to shift closer but Ryou held him tightly, curling deeply into his chest. With a slight eye-roll Melvin reached forwards and swept Marik off the floor, juggling the two 18 year olds precariously until he succeeded in dumping Marik on the cushions beside them. "Right, spill. Tell me what happened."

Marik reluctantly choked out the story, slowly lowering his hands to reveal the violently purple bruise standing out starkly against his tanned skin.

Melvin's eyes hardened. "I'll kill him for doing that to you."

"He should be the one k-killing you!" Marik stammered out, tears still flowing endlessly from his lids. "You slept with his brother!"

Ryou choked a little at that. "We didn't actually get that far..."

"You were g-going to though!" Marik turned away from them angrily, violet eyes flashing. "This whole situation is your fault! Bakura and I are OVER now because of you!"

Melvin blinked at him. "Um, I think they're dad had a lot to do with it as well..."

"Don't you DARE try and shift the blame!" Marik jumped to his feet, fixing them both a piercing violet stare. Both Ryou and Melvin flinched away from the pain in that burning gaze. "I'm going to my room. And I don't EVER want to see EITHER of you EVER AGAIN!" He stormed out of the room and up the stairs, tears flying behind him as he went.

Melvin stared after him in shock. "I...I think I may have just lost my little brother."

Ryou looked up in amazement at the simplicity in his tone, not missing the undercurrent of hurt and anger in his dark velvet voice. Ignoring his own tears, Ryou reached up to wipe the solitary drop of salty water away from Melvin's face. "Don't worry," he breathed. "I lost mine too, today. But we still have each other, right?"

Melvin met his gaze with stormy purple eyes. Ryou manoeuvred himself a little more upright, arms wrapping tightly around Melvin's neck and pushing. The older Egyptian allowed himself to fall backwards onto the sofa, clutching Ryou tightly against his chest.

They remained holding each other for the rest of that long silent night, taking comfort in each other when they had no one else.

* * *

Marik lay curled up on the bed in his old room – the room he had hoped never to return to. Here was where his dad had locked him up, here was where he lay and dreamed about escaping – here was where he ran from when he first went to Bakura's arms...

But that was over and done with now.

He curled himself into a ball, knees drawn tightly up to his chest as his fingers went to his chin, fingering the bruise. _This is what we've come to now, this is where I'll always end up...my dad battered me because I was worthless, what did I honestly expect? That the abuse would just end because he was locked up? No, that's daft...no one could ever love me. I'm a failure. I'm useless. I'm worthless. Dad was right all along..._

Marik had been stupid to ever think otherwise, really. To allow himself to get complacent, to actually feel safe in Bakura's arms...to think he could _ever_ be free of his curse..."Stupid," he whispered bitterly. "So stupid, to think you could actually move on..." The scars on his back itched as he rolled over and he found himself wishing for the salve, but no, that was back in the bathroom of the flat he'd once called home, the place that had brought him so much happiness. No more of that now. No more pain relief now. And as Marik thought of the cooling salve he wondered if it would even help, because all the other times it had been the hands administering it that had truly calmed him down...those cool pale hands stroking softly at his back, making the scars seem soft, making them manageable...

Bakura...

_All gone now,_ he told himself harshly. _Time to move on._ As if it were that easy...just forget the past four months of bliss, the peaceful times between the drama and angst, the days they'd spent together, the kisses and touches, so gentle, so loving..._But Bakura never really loved me,_ Marik realised, once again fingering the bruise on his jaw. _Because you don't hit the ones you love. I could cope with my dad, I know he never wanted me but Bakura...he is a really good actor. He never loved me. He never loved me. He never..._

Marik curled himself tighter, rocking on his hated bed sheets in that hated room, back burning and jaw aching as he tried to forget the empty space beside him where his partner ought to lie.

He was all alone now.

* * *

Bakura destroyed the flat.

Once Marik was safely out of the way, he allowed himself to lose the final strands of control that had been all that stopped him from lashing out at everything and anything in sight.

When he was done, and the furniture broken and turned upside-down, he ended up tucked in a corner of the living room, sliding down the wall until he rested his arms on his knees, face buried deep into his pale skin. _How fucking fabulous. Here I am alone again, just as I should be...just as dad wants me. Maybe dad's right; maybe I am cursed..._

He pushed away all thoughts, curling himself tighter and trying not to think of what he had learned that day. All images of Ryou and Melvin he pushed into a small corner of his mind; anything his father had said he banished completely. But Marik...

Marik...

That silly Egyptian refused to leave him alone. All Bakura saw when he shut his eyes was Marik's shocked and hurt face, fingers clutching his jaw where the bruise was forming. Bruise from Bakura's own fist..._Well he shouldn't have got in the way, idiot..._But now he was gone and Bakura was all alone.

_"If I walk out of here now, I am never coming back..."_

That sentence repeated over and over in Bakura's head until it was all he could hear, all he could think. _Never coming back, never coming back...well what the hell did I expect, it's not like he could ever love me. No one could love me, not after what I've done..._

But that was a dangerous thought, and Bakura pushed it away.

Marik soon swam back into his head and he started rocking, slowly at first but becoming faster and more rhythmic, head snapping back to meet the hard cement of the wall. Flakes of old white paint came off in his hair, but he paid no heed. That silly young Egyptian would not leave him alone.

_"If I walk out of here now, I am never coming back."_

Well what else was he supposed to do? If Bakura had let Marik stay he'd probably be as beat up as the furniture right now...except Marik already was, he had the bruise to prove it...

_"If I walk out of here now, I am never coming back."_

Well good riddance! Good riddance to bad rubbish! He would do much better without that stupid idiot watching his every move, stopping him having fun, trapping him with his beautiful smile and playful attitude...his gentle kisses and sweet caresses...the way he felt in his arms each night...

_"If I walk out of here now, I am never coming back."_

And Bakura had let him go.

He'd let him go, walk out of here just like that. He didn't even apologise. He didn't explain why. And now he had lost him forever. Because there was no way in hell Marik would ever come back now...

Bakura clenched his fists, curling up tighter in the desolate, empty flat. Marik was gone. Marik was gone. He had left without a backwards glance, the bruise on his cheek the only thing to remember him by...Bakura was left with nothing, no sign of his partner, no image anywhere...

Except that wasn't true...

Marik's favourite purple cushion on the sofa. His laptop sitting open on the floor. The pictures on the mantelpiece, of the two of them together at New Year's, on those precious few days that they'd had just to themselves, no one else interfering, just the two of them alone...

Alone...

That was all he had to cling to now. Memories, and emptiness. He'd driven everyone away, as per usual.

_"If I walk out of here now, I am never coming back"_

Was it any wonder?

Bakura was alone.

**Ah, so much angst! Still, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for reading and to all who have reviewed/favourited/followed/PMed or showed support in any other way! I truly am eternally grateful XD Not long to go now until we start to chug towards the end! - Jem**


	29. Chapter 29

**Another update! Thanks sooo much to all reviewers, I can't believe I've got over 50! I am eternally grateful XD I hope you enjoy this update! - Jem**

**To guest reviewer Sam: Thanks so much for your kind words! Good to know you like the long chapters, I always worry about people getting bored but otherwise the story would take forever to tell. I'm so pleased you're enjoying my work, both this and Thievery Amongst the Ancients. Please, review away! I appreciate all your comments ^_^**

The next three weeks passed in cold hard silence.

Marik slipped into a numb shell, retreating into himself to the point where it was hard to get more than three monosyllabic words out of him at a time. Ryou watched worriedly as his friend buried himself, throwing himself into schoolwork and not leaving time to think about anything else. _Well what would be the point?_ Marik would often say when he caught himself remembering, caught himself dreaming. _I can never go back. The best I can do now is move forwards._

But why was that so hard to do?

Bakura wasn't much better. Ryou had returned – hesitantly – to the flat the Monday morning after everything had exploded, finding the furniture destroyed and a sobbing Bakura in the corner. Needless to say he had called in sick that day, put Bakura to bed and tidied up. He moved back in that night and was relieved that his brother didn't kick him out again, crimson eyes regarding him lifelessly from the bed sheets when Ryou had insisted on staying.

Ryou, of course, still spent a lot of time at the Ishtar house. Every day after school he would walk back with his silent Egyptian companion, looking forward to the time he would spend with Melvin – he was a little amused to think that life was at its most normal when he was around his boyfriend now.

It was at one such occasion - three weeks after the incident with his father – that Ryou found himself curled up in Melvin's lap in his room, cuddled happily into his chest. The small teen sighed as Melvin kissed his neck quietly, and he mumbled "I'm getting seriously worried about Marik, you know."

"This will all blow over soon," Melvin shrugged. "He won't be able to stay away from Bakura for long."

"That's just it," Ryou leaned up to meet his eyes, brown eyes clouded with worry. "It's been three weeks – I was positive they'd be back together by now! But Marik seems to have no intention of going back to the flat, and Bakura is far too proud to come here..."

Melvin shook his head. "Sooner or later one of them will cave – they both want to be together, they're just too stupid to work it out for themselves."

"I know," Ryou muttered into his chest, hands gripping at his shoulders. "I just get tired of playing matchmaker, you know? Never mind that neither of them will talk to me!"

"They won't?" Melvin tilted his head quizzically. "Why?"

"You, mostly!" Ryou laughed. "Marik is depressed and really uncomfortable with the idea of us being together, and 'Kura is absolutely livid with us both at the moment. Never mind that he still hasn't forgiven me for going to see...d-dad...at the hotel."

Melvin growled softly, holding Ryou tighter. "I knew that was a bad idea."

Ryou stayed silent for a moment, chewing at his lip before speaking. "I...I know it was...but I just w-wanted to see him again! I missed him s-so much..."

"I know, little one," Melvin rocked him gently, cradling him safely in his arms. "I know what it's like to lose your family – I thought I'd lost mine, remember?"

"But you found them again!" Ryou wailed. "My d-dad wants nothing to do with me now...why does he h-hate me, Melvin? W-what am I doing wrong?"

Melvin growled threateningly. "You are doing nothing wrong. Your dad is an old-timer who can't accept you for you are – it's his problem, not yours."

Ryou sniffed loudly. "I wish I could believe that..."

"Ryou," Melvin tilted his head up with one finger, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Is it your fault your gay?"

"W-well, no..."

"Do you regret being with me?"

Ryou's eyes widened. "O-of course not!"

"Well then," Melvin drew him close again. "It's his problem, not yours."

Ryou sat in silence for a few more moments before breaking into a smile, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Melvin's forehead. "Thank you."

Melvin was shocked when he felt his cheeks darkening – definitely a new experience, but one becoming more common the longer he spent with Ryou – before grinning widely. "No problem, little one."

Ryou settled back into his chest with a smile. "I'm still worried about 'Kura and Marik – someone just needs to knock their heads together. They won't listen to me though ..."

Melvin caught his hopeful look and rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'd be able to help them very much, Ry."

"But you could at least try..."

Melvin grinned widely. "Somehow, I doubt they're any happier with me than they are with you right now. Plus, I'm not exactly known for my diplomacy, remember? That's _your_ department."

Ryou looked at him sternly. "I still think you should try. Talk to Marik at least – he's your brother, that should be simple enough."

"He hasn't said more than five words to me since he found out about us."

"All the more reason to try!" Ryou fixed him with a glare, brown eyes serious. "I want you to talk to him."

"But he'll only get all whiny..."

"Talk to him!" Ryou was edging close to yelling now. "Tomorrow, it's a Sunday so you'll have all day!"

Melvin took one more look at those flashing brown eyes before giving in. "Alright, alright! Just don't start yelling – you're scary when you yell."

Ryou looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Melvin, look at me. I'm about as unthreatening as they come."

"Not when you yell!" Melvin shook his head slightly. "You get this really scary flash in your eyes, it's weird..."

Ryou laughed lightly, cuddling up to him again. "Sure, whatever. Just talk to Marik tomorrow, and I'll try talking to 'Kura. Maybe at least one of us will get them to see sense."

* * *

Marik woke up the next morning to empty sheets and a cold heart.

It was stupid, he knew, but he still couldn't rid himself of the dream that he would wake up to find himself once more in Bakura's arms. _But there's no point in thinking like that,_ Marik rolled over angrily, furious with himself for still being depressed about this. _He never loved me, and he's long gone._ Marik burrowed back under the covers, determined to stay in bed – it was a Sunday, so not like he had anything else to do.

Unfortunately, his family had other ideas.

Odion was the first to visit, coming in at the start of the day. "Marik, Ishizu's making breakfast. You want some?"

"Ngh."

"Marik, you have to lift your head out of the pillows if you want me to understand you."

A brief flash of blonde appeared, accompanied by hazy violet. "No."

Odion sighed, perching on the edge of the bed. "Marik, you can't hide away forever."

Marik burrowed back under the bed sheets to escape Odion's smart black gaze, but the older Egyptian merely pulled them away to reveal his puffy face. "Marik, come on. You should come downstairs for a bit."

"Don't want to."

Odion brushed some hair away from his brother's face so he could meet his eyes. "I said I'd hurt Bakura if he ever hurt you, back when you first got together."

Marik turned his face away, softly fingering the bruise – now turning greenish – on his chin. Odion's brow creased when he spotted it. "He should never have done that to you."

"He was mad," Marik sniffed. "With good reason. His whole world just fell apart-"

"Are you seriously defending him?"

Marik's face creased into a frown. "NO!"

Odion smiled slightly. "I don't know...if you're defending him maybe you've forgiven him..."

"I will never forgive him." Marik's voice was quiet but the words were enunciated perfectly. Odion shook his head with a small smile.

"Don't say words you'll have to eat later, brother." He grinned at Marik's confused look, raising a hand. "I know right now you probably mean them, but give it time – you may well change your tune yet."

Marik blinked as he watched his elder brother step out of the room, pausing in thought for a moment before rolling back around and hiding under the covers once more.

Melvin came next.

Marik was more than a little disgruntled about this one – he had several reasons for not wanting to see his eldest sibling. His relationship with Ryou was perhaps the most obvious, but Melvin was also the only one who truly understood what had gone on that day in the flat, and Marik really didn't want to deal with having to think about that. They had told Ishizu and Odion as little as possible – Marik wasn't even sure they were aware of Melvin and Ryou being together, but at that point in time he couldn't really care less. It was with a groan that he allowed Melvin to sit on his bed.

Melvin eyed him a little nervously. "Um...hi."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Ryou asked you to talk to me, didn't he?"

Melvin looked a little sheepish and Marik breathed out huffily. "Just get it over with so we can get him off our backs."

"No arguments from me," Melvin flashed a grin. "Why are you staying in bed all day?"

"Why the hell do you think?" Marik rolled to pin him with a furious glare, face appearing fully out from under the covers.

Melvin's eyes hardened when he saw the bruise still apparent on Marik's jaw. "I should kill him for doing that to you."

"Actually," Marik hissed, "We should be the ones killing you."

"Why?" Melvin lifted a brow. "For being with someone who makes me happy?"

"But how long before you go all psycho on him?" Marik's violet eyes were hard. "You're going to hurt him one day."

"I'd never hurt Ry," Melvin waved him away calmly. "Besides, he knows how to control me. Anyway, when are you going to grow up and go talk to Bakura?"

Marik flinched at the name, ignoring the question. "Ryou has never seen you really mad. You'll scare him if nothing else."

"Ryou knows me," Melvin insisted. "And this isn't about us anyway..."

"Everything's about you now."

"...So stop avoiding my questions. When are you going to talk to Bakura?"

Marik tried to bury himself again but Melvin grabbed the sheets, throwing them off the bed. Marik sat up, eyes flashing furiously. "Give those back right now!"

"Nope," Melvin was grinning evilly as he pushed Marik back onto the bed. "Not until you answer."

"I don't need to answer to you!"

"Yes, but you're both being ridiculous and it's hurting Ryou." Melvin fixed him with a glare. "So get over yourself and go talk to him."

Marik flopped backwards, closing his eyes. "He hasn't come to see me. He probably doesn't even think about me anymore."

"That's a load of crap," Melvin rolled his eyes. "Gods, I forgot how _childish_ you can be!"

Marik lifted a brow, opening one eye. "That's really rich coming from you, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Melvin waved him away. "But you're still acting like a baby. Just grow up and go talk to him."

"I don't want to!"

"That's a load of crap and we both know it." Melvin grinned widely at him. "So get over yourself." With that the tall Egyptian strode out of the room.

Marik sat up, eyes hard. He scrambled for his sheets, pulling them back onto the bed in a haphazard pile and burying himself once more. "I'm still not talking to him!" sounded the muffled roar. Melvin, out in the corridor, merely rolled his eyes before heading down the stairs.

Ishizu was the last. She knocked politely on his door as evening wore on, taking his muffled groan as acceptance of her presence and stepping calmly into the room, only half-surprised to find him still in his night-clothes and buried under his blankets. She sighed, stepping forwards. "This has to stop, brother. It's been three weeks."

Marik just burrowed down further. "Don't remind me."

Ishizu shook her head. "You have to talk to him. Whatever went on between the two of you can't have been that bad."

"It was." Marik's voice was hollow when he met her gaze. "It really honestly was."

"He loves you too much to really harm you."

"He never loved me," Marik looked dejectedly into his sisters deep blue eyes. "It's finished."

To his surprise, Ishizu smiled slightly. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Eh?"

Ishizu laughed at him a little, eyes sparkling. "Of course he loves you. And you love him. You're both just far too stubborn to admit it."

Marik didn't let her words sink past the wall he had built in his mind. "No, don't say that sis. And why do you care anyway? I thought you'd be the one person happy about this!"

"I could never be happy with you in this state," Ishizu advised. "And I've seen the way Bakura looks at you. Be in no doubt as to his affections."

"But..." Marik shook his head, squashing the vain hope that rose at her words. "He hasn't come round, has he? Can't care that much..."

"You haven't gone round to his either," Ishizu reminded him gently. "And you're both far too stubborn for your own good. One of you just needs to swallow your pride and speak to the other."

Marik looked away, fingering his jaw. "Last time I spoke to him, I didn't come away too well."

Ishizu's eyes clouded. "He'd never dare do that to you again. And I'm sure he regrets it."

"So why doesn't he apologise?" Marik's voice was tiny as he curled into a ball. "Why am I always the one reaching out to him? Why can't he come to me just this once?" His voice broke and he buried his head, hiding behind his blonde locks.

Ishizu regarded him for a moment longer, realising that he was right. _That good-for-nothing teenager had better just suck it up and get over here. _She reached out one soft hand to stroke his hair away from his face. "I'll get Odion to bring you up some dinner. Stay in here all you like."

Marik blinked at her in surprise. "...Seriously? You're giving me permission to mope?"

"Mope away," she half-smiled. "But don't expect it to last too long."

He stared quizzically after her as she shut the door, eventually shrugging off her words and curling back under his sheets.

Ishizu paused outside his door, one hand resting lightly on the wooden frame. _Bakura better watch what's coming to him. I'm going to have a word._

* * *

Bakura was, at that moment, crashed on the newly-fixed sofa, staring blankly at some programme on the TV and blatantly ignoring all his brother's efforts to draw him into conversation. Ryou sighed in frustration as he washed up their dinner-plates. "'Kura, you're going to have to talk to me at some point you know." He dried his hands and strode into the living room, standing determinedly in front of his brother with his hands on his hips. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

Bakura carried on staring blankly at the TV, despite the fact that Ryou was now directly in his line of sight. The smaller teen huffed, exasperated as he sat down in the armchair across from his brother. "You can't ignore me forever, 'Kura."

His brother gave him a look as if to say 'watch me' before turning back to the TV.

At that, Ryou snapped. He said the one word he knew was bound to get his attention. "Marik."

As expected, Bakura stiffened immediately, eyes snapping round to meet Ryou's gaze. The younger teen was a little startled at the depths of emotion in his crimson eyes, but he pushed it away quickly. "You have got to sort this out."

Bakura looked away, and finally spoke. His voice echoed, as if hidden in the depths of him. "He doesn't want to see me."

"You're wrong," Ryou admonished. "You don't see him every day..."

Bakura pinned him with a glare again. "He shouldn't want to see me."

"Of course he does!" Ryou shook his head at his brother. "He misses you like crazy and he desperately wants to talk to you, if you'd just swallow your pride and get round there..."

Bakura shook his head, panic rising in his expression. "I can't! I can't face him..."

"Why not?" Ryou tilted his head. "You both want to be together again..."

"But I hit him, Ry." Bakura's voice was dead, void of all emotion. "I hit him."

"And that was very stupid of you," Ryou nodded. "But it isn't irreparable. Go talk to him."

Bakura buried his face in his hands. "How can I possibly face him again?"

Ryou looked at his brother's shaking form, nibbling on his lower lip. "But...you always face up to your problems. That's what I've always admired about you..."

He trailed off at Bakura's expression as the older teen lowered his hands. "Don't think that, Ry. I've been running from my problems for about as long as I can remember – hell, I even brought us to America to get away from them..."

Ryou flinched. "That was different. That was to escape the memories..."

"Yes, that's what I told you, isn't it?" Bakura's voice was hollow again – Ryou flinched at his words. "No Ry, I was running...but my problems caught up with me all the same."

Ryou stared at him. "What are you saying, 'Kura?"

"Doesn't matter." And just like that he was closed again, eyes fixed back on the TV screen.

"No," Ryou stood up, leaning over him. "That came from somewhere – what were you saying? I have a feeling it wasn't about Marik anymore..."

Even that name didn't draw a response out of his brother, so in the end Ryou just threw his hands in the air and stalked out of the house, heading back to the Ishtar residence to see if his boyfriend had been any more successful with Marik.

* * *

Melvin was sat in the kitchen, watching Odion cook with wide eyes when Ryou entered. Melvin immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him into the chair next to him, ignoring his startled gasp. "Hush. Odion's doing something magic to make it taste better."

Odion snorted. "Ignore him Ryou, it's just spices..."

"Don't tell me!" Melvin whined. "I don't want to spoil the surprise!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Just how long have you been eating Odion's cooking, Melvin? I doubt he could surprise you now."

"But he always does something magic with it to make it taste good. I don't want to jinx it."

Ryou sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. Odion turned to him with twinkling eyes, regarding their clasped hands with interest. They hadn't exactly come out about their relationship, mostly to avoid Ishizu's inevitable reaction, but Odion had his suspicions.

Ishizu appeared in the kitchen with a determined look on her face. "Odion, would you mind setting some dinner aside to bring up to Marik? Melvin, you can take it...oh, hello Ryou."

Ryou smiled at her, quickly pulling his hand away from Melvin's. "Hello Ishizu. I can take it up to Marik if you'd like...?"

"That would be wonderful," she smiled at him. "How's your brother doing?"

Ryou's face fell. "Um, not too good to be honest. He just sits in the living room all day, I can barely get him to talk to me..."

She nodded once. "Much like Marik then. Are you here for the evening?"

"If that's alright," he laughed a little nervously. "Marik and I really need to get going on our project, we've only got a week of school left before the holidays."

Ishizu smiled. "Of course – don't worry Ryou, you're always welcome here."

"Too right," Melvin muttered, lips close to Ryou's ear. The younger teen smiled.

The meal passed pleasantly and Ryou hastened upstairs when they were done, bringing up a tray for Marik along with their school books. Ishizu rose fluidly. "I've got to go and speak to someone – Melvin, help Odion with the washing please?"

"But..." Melvin looked longingly after Ryou as Ishizu left the room. Odion laughed, tossing him a towel.

"Come on, you can dry – go play with your boyfriend later."

"That's so unfair," Melvin grumbled, words registering slowly. His head suddenly snapped up, eyes meeting Odion's laughing gaze. "Wait, what? What did you say?"

"Oh Melvin," Odion laughed at him. "You've never been any good at hiding emotion. I am a little surprised though – Ryou's rather young, isn't he?"

Melvin glowered. "Doesn't matter."

"Of course not," Odion agreed mildly, smile still tugging at his lips. "Just, hold off on Ishizu finding out – she's only now coming to terms with Marik and Bakura."

"If they ever get their act together," Melvin cackled.

"Oh I'm sure they will," Odion grinned wickedly. "Someone will bash their heads together eventually."

* * *

Upstairs, Ryou knocked cautiously on Marik's wooden door. His muffled voice sounded through the frame, sounding faintly angry. "Whoever the hell is trying to talk to me now, please go away! You've all tried talking to me today already, pleeeease leave me alone for once?"

Ryou laughed slightly. "Um, sorry Marik, but I actually haven't tried yet today..."

There was a muffled groan. "Urgh, Gods is everyone on my case?! Fine Ry, come in but please make it quick!"

Ryou entered, stopping in surprise when he saw Marik's dishevelled appearance. The usually fashion-conscious teen looked a mess – his hair was sticking up in random directions and his face was puffy and dark from where he'd been buried under the covers. He was still in his nightclothes, but they were rumpled and spoiled. He blinked blearily as Ryou advanced with the tray. "Um, Marik...how long have you spent in bed?"

"I haven't got out of it since Friday evening," he grumbled with a yawn.

Ryou shook his head disapprovingly. "It can't be good for you."

Marik fixed him with a pointed stare. "I don't think you're the best judge of what _isn't good_ for people."

"If you're referring to Melvin," Ryou responded calmly, perching on the edge of the bed, "You couldn't be more wrong. We're both good for each other."

Marik sent him a disbelieving look. "I can see how you're good for him. But what in the name of all the Gods does he do for you?"

Ryou smiled slightly. "Thought you didn't approve?"

"I don't!" Marik glared at him. "For one, I thought you had better taste."

"Marik!" Ryou's smile turned into a glare. "Melvin's your brother!"

"So?" Marik spotted the tray and dragged it towards him, devouring the food quickly. "You should still have better taste."

Ryou shook his head, choosing to drop the subject. "More importantly, we've got to finish this project. Have you got around to asking Ishizu what she knows about the Pharaoh's court yet?"

Marik flopped back on the bed, groaning loudly. "No! The only times she's been in here are to ask me about...you know..."

"Bakura," Ryou finished for him. "Marik, seriously, when are you going to sort this out?"

"_I_ don't have to sort anything out," he hissed.

Ryou sighed. "'Kura's a mess, you know. He's just been staring at the TV for days on end, he hasn't been to work at all so he's probably lost his job..."

Marik turned away. "I don't want to hear it, Ry."

"But you could solve this!" Ryou stared at him imploringly. "If you just spoke to him..."

"What's to talk about?" Marik's voice was broken. "He won't want to hear from me anyway. I...I shouted some horrible things at him..."

Ryou shook his head. "And he hit you. Don't you think that's punishment enough, for you both? You still love him, right?"

Marik squirmed. "Don't make me say that when I know it isn't reciprocated."

Ryou's jaw fell open. "Of course it is!"

Marik remained silent.

Ryou stared. "Marik...Marik, you don't really think that, do you? 'Kura's in pieces! He actually can't function without you around, I swear he needs you more than he'll ever admit. Please, Marik, you can be mad at him but don't ever think he was lying to you?"

Marik shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Ryou's eyes hardened. "Marik. I'll think you'll recall that after I first got you together I warned you not to hurt him?"

Marik blinked up at him. "Um...yeah, you did say that, didn't you..."

"So why won't you keep your promise?" Ryou leaned forwards sincerely. "It's fine for you to be angry with him, but could you please at least talk to him? Just so you both know where you stand?"

Marik stared at him. "He...he won't want to talk to me..."

"Marik," Ryou met his gaze sternly. "I'm asking you as a friend: don't hurt my brother any more. At least give him the chance to apologise, if nothing else."

Marik looked away, setting aside his tray and picking up a textbook. "I'll think about it. We need to get this project sorted, don't we?" He flicked through random pages, eyes skimming the text without really taking any of it in.

Ryou just sighed and picked up his notes. _Down to you now, 'Kura. I've done what I can._

* * *

Bakura sat slumped in front of the TV, eyes blank as he stared mindlessly at the screen. He didn't allow himself to think; didn't allow himself to remember. The programme was some cookery show, absolutely fine until it started talking about spices and all Bakura could think about was how Marik used to bug him about learning to cook from Odion...but that was a dangerous thought. Bakura pushed it away.

He settled deeper into the sofa, flicking through the different channels until eventually he just turned the thing off and sat staring at the wall, brows knitted together. The silence suited him, in way – suited the way he saw life now. _I'm alone, just like dad wants me – even Ryou's buggered off to God-knows-where. May as well get used to it, I guess._

The buzzer sounded at that moment and Bakura growled, sinking deeper into the cushions and ignoring it determinedly. It kept ringing however, and he growled angrily, standing up and grabbing the receiver off the wall before slamming it straight back down again without even listening to who it was. _That should shut them up._ Satisfied he stalked back to the sofa, but no sooner had he sat down when the buzzer sounded again. _God, can't that idiot take a hint?_ Furiously he strode over once more, grabbing the stupid thing and growling "Leave me the fuck alone, alright?" He was about to slam it straight back down until that voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Bakura."

He actually staggered back slightly, receiver clattering away from his ear. Recovering he picked it up again and muttered "Ishizu. Didn't expect to hear you. I don't need another ear-bashing though, ok?"

"Good, because I'm not here to give you one," Ishizu answered primly. "Would you please let me up?"

"Ugh, fine, just don't stay too long." He pressed the buzzer without another word, returning to the living room and collapsing on the sofa again. Ishizu entered a few moments later, taking a long look at him before crossing to the armchair and sitting back. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," he growled. "You don't look so good yourself."

She half-smiled. "Still just as pleasant as ever."

He closed his eyes with a grunt, allowing his head to drop into his hands. "What do you want, Ishizu? Cos in case you couldn't tell I'm really not up to entertaining company at the moment."

"This shouldn't take too long." Ishizu regarded him, ice-blue eyes calm. "I just wish to know why you've broken my brother's heart."

Bakura's eyes flew open and he fixed her with a glare. "You said you weren't going to have a go."

"I'm not," she raised a hand. "I assure you, I have no problem with what you do with your life. My brother, however, is extremely upset, and I think he deserves to know why. He won't come here to ask you himself, so I am here on his behalf."

Bakura glowered for a moment longer before closing his eyes again. Hesitantly, he asked "Did...did he...ask you to come?"

Ishizu watched him carefully as she said "No," not missing the slight tensing of his muscles, the disappointed slant to his mouth. "He doesn't know I'm here. But I think we deserve answers, don't you?"

"You don't deserve anything from me."

Ishizu shook her head. "You're wrong about that. Look at it this way Bakura – I'm not leaving until you tell me why you won't see Marik. And don't threaten me either, because by the looks of you I doubt you could force me out of here right now. Are you even eating?"

Bakura shrugged noncommittally. "Ryou forces food down my throat every once in a while."

Ishizu frowned. "Seems you're not bearing up too well either. So, come on – why won't you see my brother?"

Bakura sighed loudly. "He's better off away from me."

"No," Ishizu shook her head, "He isn't. I hate to admit it, believe me I do, but he needs you right now. So why won't you go to him?"

Bakura glared. "Did you know I hit him? I figured you'd want me as far away as possible."

"I did know that," she said quietly. "But he's forgiven you. Which makes me think you had good reason."

Bakura blinked. "He's...forgiven me? What? Why?"

Ishizu shrugged, small smile at her lips. "That's what I'm here to find out. So I think we can start with that – why did you hit him?"

Bakura looked down. "I...was really wound up."

"...That's it?" Ishizu's frown turned faintly disapproving.

Bakura closed his eyes. "Not exactly. My dad showed up..."

Ishizu lifted a brow. "Your dad? Isn't he in England?"

"I wish!" Bakura threw back his head, whacking it on the back of the sofa. "The long and short of it is that he hates me because I'm gay; needless to say he wasn't best pleased when he found out about Marik. I went to see him a few weeks ago, but he put me in hospital. Melvin was with me – you might remember?"

Ishizu's jaw dropped slightly. "...Yes...so he came here?"

Bakura grunted. "Spouting his usual rubbish about how everything's my fault. Except he's right, about some of it at least...I'm not exactly pure of heart."

Ishizu nodded slowly. "So, your dad was here. That explains why you were so wound up I suppose, but why take it out on Marik?"

Bakura coughed. "I kicked my dad out, but Marik had heard too much. He screamed at me that for all he knew my dad was right, and I did kill my mum and sister..."

"Wh-what?"

Bakura cursed. "I didn't mean to say that."

Ishizu stared at him. "M-Marik said that?"

Bakura nodded once. "My dad had been spouting it at him."

"But..." Ishizu tilted her head, still shocked. "I mean, you didn't, did you? Kill your family, I mean?"

Bakura looked down, refusing to meet her eyes.

Ishizu gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "I...I think you'd better tell me everything."

Bakura buried his face in his hands. His voice, when he spoke, was terrifyingly hollow. "I'm not sure I can."

"You must!" Ishizu commanded. "Tell me all, now."

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut. "No one knows this, Ishizu. Not even Ryou. So I swear, if you tell anyone..."

"I know," Ishizu waved him away. "But you have to tell someone. Talk to me."

Bakura's eyes fluttered open, meeting her gaze harshly. "It started when dad first found out about my sexuality, two years ago. I was seventeen...

"He caught me with a guy in my bedroom – I'm sure you can imagine what we were doing. He completely flipped, screamed at me that I was a curse, a sinner, and I would bring danger to the whole family. I argued back, of course, and he walked out that evening. Didn't even say anything to mum, just left, and she never saw him again. I kept my mouth shut – I didn't need them all blaming me, though I knew it was my fault. In a way I was relieved...after he screamed at me like that, I wanted nothing more than to have him out of my life forever...

"Only, he didn't leave me alone. Or he did, for a few months – until I finished school. I started job hunting, but I kept meeting problems – no one would accept me. Eventually I got tired of it and just started stealing, it was easier than working anyway, but one of the shops I broke into had a picture of me taped to the counter, with a note saying 'don't serve'. Needless to say it was from my father – he'd been actively working to stop me getting a job. I didn't tell anyone, but I stopped searching after that. I knew he was dogging my steps.

"He didn't leave it there though – he started coming back to the house when he knew mum was working and Ryou and Amane were at school. He would spout rubbish about me being a curse, and how I was going to seriously hurt my family one day. I told him where to stuff it, of course, but he kept coming back. Eventually I faked a robbery to get mum to change the locks, so at least he couldn't get in any more. But he still followed me – he'd watch the house for whenever I went stealing and try to interrupt, threatening to call the police. I said if he ever did I'd tell them he was stalking me, so he never quite went that far. Eventually though, I snapped...

"It happened the month before we moved here. I'd gone out during the day to rob a house I knew would be empty, I'd been staking it out for a while. Dad must have been watching me, because when I left with all my stolen goods he was waiting. I ran, of course, I didn't want to have to put up with his crap but he followed, shouting things after me. We had a blazing row and I ran to get away from him, but I ran straight out into the road, I didn't even look...a car was coming towards me...it swerved, missed me but crashed into the side of the road, was in flames in seconds. I didn't even look back, to see if they were ok...I just ran and ran...

"I got home about an hour later to find Ryou on the phone, absolutely distraught. The hospital were calling, saying mum and Amane had been caught in a car accident...my stomach dropped. I drove us straight there but we were too late for mum. Amane held on for four days but she died too, in the end. And that's when the police started investigating, and they soon discovered from a few eyewitnesses that a pale teenager had run out in the road, making the car swerve, before disappearing without looking back. They never traced him, though. I didn't care – I had all the proof I needed.

"I took my chance, of course; I took Ryou and got us out of there. I had to get away from my dad, and my house, and the memories...and of course the police, because I hadn't been that careful and I was sure they'd trace it back to me eventually. I fled before they could. Came here for a fresh start, and for a while there I could forget. Ryou was happy, I was happy, I think Marik was happy too, God knows why. But dad had to show up and ruin everything, like he always does, though I suppose I can't really blame him – I did kill his wife and daughter, after all..."

Ishizu interrupted him there, struggling to take in all he had said. "No, you didn't. You didn't – it was an accident..."

He fixed her with a dangerous glare. "An accident I was responsible for. I'm not saying I meant to kill them because quite obviously I didn't, but it _is_ my fault they're dead. Don't patronise me, Ishizu."

She snapped her mouth shut angrily. "Fine, so that all explains why you were so wound up when your dad showed up again – but I'll ask once more, what has this got to do with Marik?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" Bakura leaned forwards threateningly. "I'm a curse. He's safer away from me."

"Not from what I see," Ishizu responded coolly.

"Then you must be blind."

Ishizu shook her head, eyes flashing. "So you're just going to give in to your father now? Just give him everything he wants, served on a silver platter? Because that's what you're doing by giving up!"

Bakura growled. "Don't you dare meddle in issues you don't understand."

"Oh, I _understand_ perfectly!" She stood up, staring him down. "You took your anger out on my little brother when he has done _nothing wrong!_"

Bakura flinched, looking away. "He's better off without me."

A stinging slap resounded through the room. Bakura clutched his cheek, shocked.

Ishizu's face was dark and dangerous. "I pray to the Gods that that knocked some sense into you. Stop being such a baby! Yes, you have an awful father but I can _assure_ you that you don't have a monopoly on that."

Bakura blinked. "I..."

"So just _get over yourself._ Don't you think Marik has enough on his plate, without having to deal with your crap as well? Gods only know how he stands you!"

"But..."

"So _you,"_ she pointed at him threateningly. "Get your sorry ass over to my brother and _apologise._ Tell him everything. And don't you _dare_ leave it too long, or I'll be after your blood." Without another word she turned on her heel and stalked out of the flat, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Bakura remained frozen on the sofa, one hand clutching his red cheek, eyes staring blankly at the wall. _God, she's right...I tried to ignore my problems by pushing them away, but in reality I just forced them onto everyone else. Especially Marik...I swear, I was trying to keep him safe but all I really did was expose him to more danger. And then I hit him, to top it all off! I have got some serious apologising to do..._

Slowly, carefully, Bakura got to his feet, wandering into his bedroom and collapsing, once again trying to ignore Marik's side of the bed. It remained untouched, exactly the way he had left it three weeks ago. _I have to talk to him, to apologise if nothing else. He deserves an explanation, Ishizu's right. I hit him, for crying out loud! I've got to explain that...but how am I even going to get him to talk to me? I've got a lot of grovelling to do._

Angrily, Bakura turned and shoved his face into a pillow, pummelling the mattress with his fists. The whole situation was just such a mess! Turning his face to the side his gaze fell upon Marik's small pile of birthday presents, lovingly displayed on the desk – he had wanted to watch them as he fell asleep, so he could remember the first time he really enjoyed his birthday, or so Bakura recalled. Eyes roving over the camera, magazine and now out-of-date train tickets, an idea slowly began to form. It would take time, and a lot of organization...and it would be a whole lot of bother that he wasn't sure he could afford...but it might just be the only way to get Marik back.

Despite himself, Bakura smiled that night as he drifted off to sleep.

**I can't help but feel this chapter is rather disappointing, so sorry about that :/ I shall update with the next one as soon as I can, but certainly not until tomorrow because I'm going to actually try sleeping tonight :P Actually, as it's my mum's birthday tomorrow you might have to wait until the day after for the next chapter, apologies! :P Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it - Jem**


	30. Chapter 30

**Another update, sooner than I planned, and wow 30 chapters and 60 reviews! Thank you all so much for sticking by my side all this time, I truly appreciate it! Much love to you all XD Now I hope this chapter turns out alright, it's a bit bitty but I hope you still like it. Anyway, enjoy! - Jem**

Marik spent the last week of school in the same monotonous cycle of work, food and sleep. He was still closed to conversation, ignoring his family's attempts to get him out of the house, and _definitely_ ignoring Ryou when he tried to get him to talk to Bakura. "It's over Ry," Marik was saying at lunch break on the last day. "So stop trying to convince me to go back."

Ryou shook his head angrily. "You're both too stubborn! It's stupid – you both want to be together but neither of you is sensible enough to get it sorted!"

Marik closed his eyes. "If Bakura really wanted to be with me, he would come and get me."

"So you're just waiting for him?" Ryou stared incredulously. "Marik, we both know my brother isn't the most adult person in the world."

Marik glared. "What, so because _he's_ immature, _I'm_ the one who has to go and apologise? How is _that_ fair?!"

"It isn't," Ryou said calmly. "But you know it's true."

Marik slid down in his seat, voice soft. "I just don't know if I can face him again, knowing everything that happened before was a lie..."

"It wasn't!" Ryou sighed heavily, leaning forwards. "Why do you even think that?"

Marik refused to meet his gaze. "Some of the things he shouted at me – if he really loved me he could never think them. Not really."

"What did he actually say?" Ryou tilted his head. "What could he possibly have said to make you think that?"

Marik sniffed. "For one thing, he said that I knew about you and Melvin before we both found out. He thought I was hiding it from him because I approved...which I _don't,_ by the way," he spat venomously.

Ryou flinched slightly but brushed the comment away for now. "Melvin and I aren't the issue here. So he didn't trust you – that doesn't mean he doesn't love you!"

Marik closed his eyes. "He also hit me, Ry. And he wouldn't tell me what was going on with your father..."

Ryou blinked. "What do you mean, what was going on with my father? You knew that he...he has a problem with...well, our, um, relationship choices, right?"

Marik rolled his eyes slightly. "I knew he was a homophobe, yes, but there was something more going on. Bakura wouldn't tell me..."

"How do you know?"

Marik met Ryou's quizzical brown eyes with a frown. _Surely Ryou would know...oh, Gods, no he wouldn't actually! He doesn't know that his dad accused Bakura of killing his mum and sister. Wow, ok, I'd better not let on...at least, not until I know everything. I can't do that to him._ So, with a small cough Marik replied "Oh, I just suspected. The way he acted sometimes, as if he was hiding something..."

Ryou sat back with a frown. "Everyone keeps secrets, Marik."

"I didn't!"

"Actually," a small smile played around the pale teen's mouth. "You sort of did. What about Melvin? You didn't tell us about him until he showed up on our doorstep!"

"Well..." Marik trailed off. "But, you both know now!"

"Would you have told us about him if he _hadn't_ turned up?"

Marik blinked, pausing. "Huh, guess not..."

Ryou nodded, glad he finally seemed to be getting somewhere. "So you see, you can't blame 'Kura for not telling you everything – he's very secretive anyway, I swear _I_ don't even know half the stuff going on in his head. You can forgive him for that, right?"

"Well..."

"And," Ryou continued. "I know hitting you was very wrong, but honestly, he regrets it more than I've ever seen him regret anything. And as for thinking you knew about me and Melvin – which I know you didn't, because we weren't even together until you caught us – I'm sure Bakura was just lashing out. Dad had just made him furious, after all, and I'm sure catching me with Melvin wouldn't have helped the situation. Can you forgive him for that as well?"

Marik took a breath. "When you put it like that, yes, of course I can."

"Then will you _please,_" here Ryou met his gaze pleadingly. "Just talk to him? I can't stand to see either of you like this – he's a total mess and you're not much better."

Marik chewed his lip, thinking it over. He opened his mouth to speak when the whistle blew, signalling the end of lunch. The Egyptian sighed. "Come on, let's get to class – we may as well hand in that project after Ishizu gave us all those notes, after all."

Ryou nodded, standing up and following his friend whilst hoping beyond hope that he had finally got through, and Bakura and Marik might finally make it up again.

* * *

Bakura smiled as he was handed the last of his wages for the week. He had done it – with a lot of extra hours and some juggling of finances, he had managed to save up enough to fulfill his plan. His boss smiled at him. "That enough for you, Bakura?"

"It is," he grinned back, the first real time he had managed that expression in the month he and Marik had spent apart. "Just got to actually do it now."

"Lots of apologising!" Amy sang from behind him.

He growled at her. "I know."

She grinned at him. "I'm glad you're not being stupid anymore. He's too good to let go – if you don't hurry up I might consider stealing him away from you."

"Don't you dare," he ordered, though he was too nervous to put any real venom into it.

She laughed at him. "Just get going – you've still got to go to the shop first, right?"

He nodded once, chewing his lip. Amy smiled, stepping forwards. "You'll be fine. The sooner you get it over with the better, right?"

He gave a small smile. "Yeah. So I'm off. Don't burn down the store."

"As if!" She shoved him away. "Be off with you – you don't want to miss him, after all."

Bakura's throat went a little dry as he left the record shop, money burning a hole in his pocket. _This could be a really bad idea,_ he berated himself. _But then, I've got no other way of making Marik talk to me. If nothing else it should catch his attention, I suppose..._

With a heavy heart and a dry mouth, Bakura made his way up the high street and further into the city, seeking out a shop he thought he would never enter. _The things you do for love._

* * *

As the school day ended Marik met Ryou by the gates, as had become their custom. Ryou noted with a small smile that his friend's eyes seemed a little brighter, having lost the lifeless dull gleam that had clouded their violet depths for the past month. He fidgeted nervously as they walked through the streets, wringing his hands and nibbling his lower lip.

Eventually Ryou had to say something. "Alright Marik, what is wrong with you?"

The Egyptian half-laughed. "Um, nothing, yet. It's just...what you said earlier..."

"Are you going to talk to 'Kura?" Ryou instantly brightened, turning to him with shining brown eyes.

Marik looked away. "Well it's just, you were right and I need to apologise, and I just think he should know I forgive him for punching me, and well I miss him like crazy but like you said he's never going to come to me and why should I have to wait for him anyway and..."

Ryou stopped him with a laugh. "Stop thinking about it so much Marik, and just go do it! He should have finished work by now, he'll be alone in the flat..."

Marik shivered. "You sure...I mean, are you sure he won't just kick me out again? He seemed pretty certain last time, I mean he could easily still hate me..."

"He doesn't hate you," Ryou replied firmly. "He never could. So just get over there and speak to him!"

Marik sent him a nervous grin before nodding. "Alright, I'm gonna...I'm gonna go...um, tell Ishizu I'll be back later alright, I just, um, I have to..."

"Just go, Marik!" Ryou laughed. "Go on, before I drag you there myself!"

Marik laughed a little sheepishly. "Ok, I'm...I'm going...wish me luck!"

"You don't need it," the pale teen whispered as he looked after his friend's retreating back. "You need a medal, for finally growing up enough to go and sort this out. I can't believe it's taken you a month!" Shaking his head Ryou continued on his way, glad that he had finally made at least one of them see sense. _Shame it couldn't have been 'Kura though...guess he really is too much of a child._

* * *

_This is a really bad idea._

Bakura was growling inwardly as he made his slow way along the pavement to the Ishtar house. His possession was huge and ungainly, taking up more space than should be allowed. He walked as close to the road as possible, wheeling the stupid thing alongside him and doing his best to avoid the questioning stares and annoyed looks sent his way by the passers-by. _Of all the bloody things Marik Ishtar has made me do, this is by far the worst. I will make him pay. If he even forgives me enough to talk to me, that is. But I will most _definitely_ make him pay._

He continued along the pavement for a moment longer until someone with their hands in their pockets and their head pointed determinedly downwards crashed straight into him, forcing him to let go of his possession and tumble awkwardly to the ground. The other person let out a small "Gah!" of surprise before scrambling awkwardly off him, saying in a nasally voice "I'm so sorry! I'm just in a bit of a rush..."

"It...it's fine..." Bakura stood up slowly, eyes widening as he recognised that voice. And sure enough, looking over hesitantly, he caught a glimpse of achingly familiar blonde hair, tanned skin shining in the late afternoon sun, those violet eyes that could hold so much emotion...Gasping and stepping forwards suddenly, Bakura exclaimed "M-Marik?"

The Egyptian blinked, looking up at him. His eyes widened in shock. "Bakura!"

They simply stood staring at each other for a moment. Bakura drank in every feature he could see, chest squeezing slightly as he realised how much he had missed the blonde in front of him.

Marik's face broke into a hesitant smile. "I was...I was just on my way to see you. Ryou said you'd be at the flat..."

"I should be..." Bakura swallowed, trying to moisten his now-dry throat. "I was just..." he froze, thoughts flying to his newly-acquired possession that was now lying in the side of the road. He turned away quickly, eyes flashing as he searched it out – he breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted it. It was still lying safely on the ground, propped up at the edge of the pavement – it had only slipped a little sideways when he fell, clearly.

"Oh..." Marik's voice, sounding dejected from behind him, caused Bakura to whirl back around. The Egyptian was looking at the floor, backing away quickly. "I should have known you wouldn't want to talk to me...I'm sorry..."

Bakura reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Don't you dare apologise, Marik; you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologising."

"But I shouldn't have pushed you about your dad..." Marik trailed off with a small gasp when he felt those cold pale fingers on his chin, tilting his head up. Bakura met his gaze carefully, reaching one hand out to gently stroke the bruise on his chin.

"You should _not_ be apologising." Bakura closed his eyes, fingers still ghosting over Marik's tanned chin. "I can't believe I did that to you...Marik, I'm so sorry..."

The Egyptian smiled despite himself, lifting one hand to rest against Bakura's. "It's fine – I forgive you."

Bakura's eyes snapped open again. "But why? I was horrible to you! I don't deserve..."

"Hush." Marik just smiled more widely. "You were an idiot, now you're sorry, so let's move on."

Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but the Egyptian suddenly caught a glimpse of something over his shoulder that made his jaw drop. "Bakura...Bakura, is that...?"

The pale teen whipped around, hands falling limply by his sides. "Um...that's mine..."

"_Yours?"_ Marik rushed passed him, hands instantly flying to the sides of the beautiful red motorbike lying at the edge of the pavement. He stroked it lovingly, pulling it upright. "It's...it's amazing!"

"It's yours if you want it."

Marik looked up incredulously, shocked when he saw Bakura looking down at the ground, cheeks tinted slightly pink. "I mean," he continued hesitantly. "Only if you'll accept it from me...I wanted to say sorry, and you mentioned always wanting one..."

Marik blinked at him. "It's...it's the same one that was in the magazine Melvin got me, isn't it?"

Sheepishly, Bakura nodded. "I understand if you don't want to keep it, I know getting you back won't be that easy..."

He was cut off by Marik resting the bike upright, walking over to him and kissing him full on the lips.

Bakura couldn't help himself – it _had _been a month, after all – and he leaned into Marik, arms automatically falling around his neck. Marik pressed desperately against him, clinging to his hips as his eyes slid shut, trying to pour all his gratitude and emotion into the kiss. In return he could feel Bakura's hesitancy, his unwillingness to assume...he was truly sorry for what he had done; he really sought Marik's forgiveness. The Egyptian leaned further into him, trying to show him it was ok. He opened their mouths gently – it had been far too long since they last did this – and things were just getting interesting when they were rudely interrupted by a round of catcalls from a group of teenagers on the street.

Bakura pulled away and gave them the finger before turning back to Marik, cheeks flushed. He still looked hesitant. "Look, I know I have a lot of explaining to do..."

"Too right you do!" Marik grinned at him. "But first, tell me how the hell you stole that motorbike. And then tell me why you didn't do it months ago!"

Bakura smiled a little sheepishly. "Um, actually, I didn't steal it."

Marik lifted a brow. "Excuse me? No way did you have enough savings to buy that thing."

"I worked extra hours," he explained, voice soft. "And I juggled some of the rent payments on the flat. Enough to acquire it legally, anyway..."

Marik blinked at him. "It's really legal?"

Bakura nodded, smirk slowly returning to his features. "Yep. So you can ride that death machine all you like without worrying about the police turning up and catching you for possession of stolen goods, though God knows why you want one, really."

"Are you kidding me?" Marik turned back to the sleek red machine with a grin. "I love these things! Melvin used to let me ride one in Egypt. I'm gonna have to update my licence though."

"We can worry about that later."

Marik turned back, serious once more. "Yeah...um, so about this explaining you have to do..."

Bakura heaved a sigh, looking down. "I owe you the truth. All of you – you deserve to know why I've been acting so weird."

"All of us?" Marik tilted his head quizzically.

Bakura closed his eyes. "Ryou deserves to know too. Where is he, anyway?"

"In my family's house." Marik's expression darkened. "With that good-for-nothing older brother of mine. Oh, for the record, I most certainly did _not_ know about them before you did. And I absolutely do _not_ approve."

"Good." Bakura's eyes were hard. "I mean, I know you didn't know about them, I was just lashing out before, but I'm glad you don't approve. I can't believe they think it's a good idea..."

Marik stopped him with a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't think about them now, love. We've got more important matters to deal with."

Bakura sent him a small smile. "And still you have to say it first."

Marik blinked. "Huh?"

Bakura just laughed slightly, pulling him into a hug and whispering into his ear. "I'm sorry, Marik. I love you."

Marik grinned, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. "I love you too, Bakura."

* * *

Odion broke into a wide smile when he opened the door to see Marik and Bakura standing in front of him, hands clasped tightly together. "It's about time!" He laughed with relief, standing aside to let them in. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the motorbike sitting proudly in the driveway behind them. "Marik, is that...?"

"Yep!" Marik grinned. "It's Bakura's grovelling present. It's good, isn't it?"

"Well it obviously worked," Odion chuckled at Bakura's dark look. "It's good to have you back, Bakura."

The pale teen merely rolled his eyes. "Am I right in thinking my little brother's here?"

"I'm here, 'Kura." Ryou piped up as he came down the stairs, Melvin in tow. "Have you spoken to Marik?"

"Of course I've bloody spoken to him," Bakura scoffed, though it was a lighter sound than usual. "Can I talk to you? Odion, you should probably here this too, and Marik definitely..."

"Not me though?" Melvin actually looked hurt.

"Of course you!" Ryou glared at his brother. "Right, 'Kura?"

Bakura heaved a sigh. "Yes, you can bring him along if you really want to."

"Use the living room if you like," Ishizu appeared, fixing him with a glare. "I assume you're taking my advice?"

Bakura stared at her. "Yes, I am going to tell them everything. Alright?"

"You should have done it sooner," Ishizu sniffed haughtily. "Go sit down, all of you – I'll bring some drinks through in a minute."

Marik raised a brow as they entered the living room, taking a seat beside Bakura and opposite Melvin, Ryou and Odion. "Just what was she talking about?"

Bakura laughed harshly. "She came to see me last week – slapped some sense into me. Literally."

"She hit you?" Odion's eyebrows went up before he grinned. "Well, I can't say you didn't deserve it."

"I know," Bakura growled. "Now will you all please shut up? I've got something to tell you..."

Marik looked at him questioningly. "It's about your dad, right? Are you finally going to tell me the truth?"

Bakura nodded once, his eyes seeking Ryou's as he clasped Marik's hand tightly. "Ryou. There's something I haven't told you...well, a lot I haven't told you, actually."

Ryou frowned at his brother. "What do you mean?"

Bakura chewed his lip, actually looking nervous. "Well, you see...when dad walked out two years ago, he didn't technically walk out. Not really, anyway, I mean I still saw him..."

Ryou's jaw dropped. "What...WHAT?! You still saw dad?!"

Bakura nodded once, eyes hardening. "More's the pity."

"But...how?!" Ryou was staring at him in utter shock. "What happened? Why did you never tell me? You knew how much I missed him!"

"I did," Bakura held up a hand. "Which is precisely why I _didn't_ tell you. Look Ryou," he frowned as his brother opened his mouth again. "Just let me explain, alright? It's a long story. You see, dad found me with a guy when I was seventeen..."

Marik stiffened beside Bakura and Ryou gasped. "What were you doing?"

"I'm almost certain you can guess," Bakura smirked. "Let's just say it was enough for him to realise I wasn't interested in women, ok?"

Marik glared at him. "Just who was this 'guy', Bakura?"

The pale teen sighed loudly. "No one for you to worry about. An idiot in my class – I didn't even like him but hey, he was offering."

Marik continued sending daggers his way and Bakura rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen him since dad walked in on us, and I have no desire to. Can I carry on with the story now?"

Marik nodded once and Bakura turned back to Ryou, crimson eyes meeting brown. Hesitantly, Bakura outlined the events of those two years after their dad had walked away, explaining how his dad stalked him, called him a curse. Ryou's eyes grew rounder and rounder the more his brother talked, and he clung desperately on to Melvin's arm, clutching hard enough to leave four little red marks where his nails had dug in to the tanned flesh.

Bakura closed his eyes as he reached the day of the car crash. Falteringly, he explained how he had been stealing when his dad found him, how he'd run out on to the road...how the car had crashed and he hadn't even looked back..."And then I got home and you were on the phone looking terrified, and I knew what must have happened, I knew what I had done..."

Ryou stood up suddenly, throwing his hands in the air. "Stop. I can't take this anymore. Are you saying...are you saying that pale teen...th-the one that caused the accident...that was _you?!"_

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut. He nodded once.

Ryou gasped. "No! _You? _And you never _told me?!"_

Bakura took a deep breath, chest shuddering. Marik leaned against him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. "It's ok," he breathed into his ear. "It wasn't deliberate, it's ok..."

"No, it isn't!" Ryou's pale cheeks were tinted dark red, his usually placid brown eyes flashing with fury. "I can't believe you did that! You knew, all this time, and you _never told me!"_

"I couldn't, Ry." Bakura's voice was desperate as he looked up at his brother's shaking form. "I couldn't do that to you – you'd never have forgiven me..."

"Shut up." Ryou's voice was a low vicious hiss. "Just shut up. You didn't keep quiet for me – you did it to save your own sorry skin. You were too much of a coward to tell me."

"Ry..."

"NO!" Ryou was well and truly screaming now. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Bakura's mouth opened and closed silently.

Ryou drew in another harsh breath. "You. Destroyed. My. Family." Each word was cut short as Ryou tried to keep control. "I don't _ever_ want to see you again. You killed them! Mum and Amane...you _killed them_..."

Melvin moved as Ryou buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. The huge Egyptian pulled him close, whispering in his ear until eventually giving up and just lifting him into his arms. "We're going upstairs. I suggest you, Bakura, get the hell out of here before I do something drastic."

A flash of anger lit Bakura's crimson eyes at that. "You're in no position to threaten me. You think I'm going to just let you play with my brother when he's weak like this?"

Melvin glowered at him, furious. "I'm a damn sight better for him than you'll ever be. Get out of our lives, alright?"

Bakura watched him out of the room with a hollow gaze. "God, I think I just lost the rest of my family..."

"He'll come around," Marik disagreed, keeping a tight hold around Bakura's shoulders. "You've got to give him time – you did sort of just spring a lot on him."

"That's true." Bakura allowed himself to fall sideways, head flopping onto Marik's shoulder. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you all hated me now, I did kill my mum and my sister..."

"You didn't." Odion's voice was sharp and clear from his corner of the room. "I know you were the one in front of the car, but your dad was the one chasing you – he's just as responsible as you are. And then there's the fact that neither of you could have known the car would swerve to miss you – _you_ could be the one lying dead in England right now."

"Don't say that," Marik shivered, kissing the top of his partner's head. "I don't think I could cope if he wasn't here."

"We _know_ you couldn't, brother." Odion's eyes were twinkling. "You spent all your time in bed when he wasn't here."

Bakura half smiled, remaining slumped against Marik. "I can't say I was much better. I just crashed in front of the TV for weeks."

"Ryou told me you stopped going to work." Marik's expression turned disapproving. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I couldn't have gone in. My crying would have sent away all the customers."

Marik's face lit up. "You _cried?"_

Bakura coughed. "I did not just say that."

"Yes you did!" Marik crowed, face ecstatic.

Odion rolled his eyes. "You did as well Marik – every night for the whole month, correct?"

His cheeks darkened slightly and Bakura grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. We've sorted it all out now."

"About time too," Ishizu said primly from the doorway. "I take it your news didn't go down well?"

Bakura closed his eyes. "Ryou will never talk to me again."

"It's still better he knows," Ishizu replied softly. "Hard as it may be. And he'll come around soon enough – you'll see."

"Not with Melvin breathing down his ear," Bakura growled. "I can't believe those two are together. Why aren't you kicking off about it either? God knows you gave Marik and me enough grief."

Ishizu frowned as Marik and Odion both shot Bakura dark looks. Bakura looked between them, confused. "What? It's not like she can't have known about them being an item...or apparently not..." he trailed off at her furious expression.

Ishizu rounded on Odion. "Melvin and Ryou? Really?"

Odion nodded, trying to hide his smile and failing miserably. "For about a month now. I'm surprised you didn't notice, to be honest."

Ishizu hissed. "The better question is – _why didn't you tell me?"_

"And this is where we take our leave!" Marik stood up hastily, pulling Bakura with him. "We're going back to our flat...so, um, see you later. Odion, have fun explaining yourself!"

Odion sent daggers towards their retreating backs as the newly-back-together couple sauntered cheerily out of the door.

* * *

Ryou allowed himself to be carried up the stairs by Melvin, curling into his lap without complaint as he sat them gently down on the bed. The huge Egyptian just held him and let the tears fall, really clueless as to what to do in a situation like this – the image was almost comical, if it wasn't for Ryou's gasping breaths. Melvin's own instincts were to get back down the stairs and kick Bakura right where it hurts, for lying to his little Ryou for so long, but perversely Melvin knew that those actions would only hurt his fragile little partner more than they would help him. _I still don't really understand Ryou, but I do trust him, so I suppose it's only fair I do things his way. Besides, there's no way I'm leaving him whilst he's crying like this._

Ryou, for his part, was glad of his partner's warmth as he curled up against his chest, desperately seeking some comfort as his world fell apart. He felt like he'd just lost his family all over again – father, mother, sister, and now brother, all in one mighty blow. "I can never forgive him," Ryou muttered brokenly. "Not now, not after what he's done. If he'd maybe told me straight away, straight after it happened...but he didn't. And now I've lost everyone."

Melvin's chest tugged at those words. He felt desperate to provide some help, some small comfort that could ease the pain in his lover's voice. "You're not alone, Ryou – I mean, you haven't lost everyone. I'm still here, right?"

Ryou sniffed, curling closer. "I know. But I've lost my family, haven't I? I've really lost them all, now...mum and Amane are never coming back, my dad hates the sight of me, and now 'Kura...'Kura's been lying to me all this time, and I have to push him away, I _have_ to Melvin, because otherwise he'll just lie to me again, and now I can't even _think_ about him without remembering how he made mum have that accident..."

Ryou's voice was eventually choked into silence by the tears falling out from under his closed lids. Melvin held him close, cradling him gently, and waited for the storm to pass.

Ryou was eventually able to speak again, although his breath continued sounding out in loud irregular sobs. "I can never go back there now. I can't go back to that flat...I can't be dependent on him for everything, I can't do it, I'll get a job and find a place of my own..."

"You'll do no such thing," Melvin growled, though it was gentle, like a tame lion. "I won't let you."

Ryou blinked up at him, confused. "Wh-what? Why? I can't stay there with him..."

"Of course not." Melvin frowned. "I meant you'll move in here. With me. Then you don't have to feel alone."

Ryou stared at him for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. "You'd...seriously be ok with that? But what about your siblings?"

"Eh," Melvin shrugged. "They can live with it. The important thing is that you're happy, and with me."

Ryou paused for a moment longer before reaching up and kissing him on the lips. "I love you, Melvin."

The big Egyptian grinned. "Love you too, little Ryou."

* * *

Bakura let Marik into the flat, smiling sheepishly when he surveyed the new furniture arrangements with a raised brow. "What happened in here? Why does everything look different? I wasn't gone for _that_ long..."

"Yeah..." Bakura tugged him absent-mindedly into the living room. "I sort of destroyed the flat after you left; Ryou had to get some people in to fix it. Back when he still spoke to me, that is."

Marik sighed, pulling Bakura down onto the sofa and kissing him tenderly. "He'll come around, you'll see," he whispered against his lips. "You just have to give him time."

Bakura closed his eyes, shifting so that he cuddled into Marik's chest. "I know. And I'm sorry – I should have told you about my family much sooner, back when you first asked..."

Marik shook his head, holding him close. "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have pushed it so much, it's fine for you to want to keep something so horrid a secret."

Bakura spoke quietly. "But if I had told you back then, maybe you'd never have left."

Marik stopped still at those words before gently lying back on the sofa, pulling Bakura on top of him and stroking his hair softly. "I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay and help you, but you were just so mad..."

Bakura burrowed into his chest. "I couldn't have let you stay. I'd have beaten you up, the state I was in, I was beyond reason. I had to get you out of there...of course, that's no excuse though. I should never have let myself get so wound up in the first place."

"It's understandable," Marik responded gently. "You were under rather a lot of pressure, and you'd just had your dad yelling at you. Never mind finding out about Ryou and Melvin..." He felt Bakura stiffen against him and sighed. "You know what? Let's just forget about them all tonight."

Bakura raised his head slightly to send his partner a confused look.

Marik smiled. "Just for tonight – let's forget that there was ever anyone else involved. We're back together again. That's all that should matter."

Bakura smiled slowly. "That sounds like a marvellous idea."

Marik grinned, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "So, with that in mind, will you please go make me dinner? I'm hungry."

"But I'm tired," Bakura complained with a yawn. "And comfortable. Besides, I ate earlier."

"Well _I _didn't." Marik glared at him. "Go make food."

Bakura nestled closer. "I'm too comfortable, I'm afraid."

Marik rolled his eyes, though he did keep his hands tightly around Bakura's back. "I suppose..._maybe_...you can stay like this for a while. But I _do_ want some food later."

"Go make it yourself."

Marik grinned. "Don't you remember what happened last time you let me cook?"

"Ugh." Bakura shuddered. "Fine, yes, I'll make you food later. Just stay out of my kitchen, got that?"

"Sure thing!" Marik laughed. "Just remember to make me food."

"Later." Bakura leaned back against his chest, pressing a small kiss to his neck. Marik sighed happily, holding him closer before turning his head to capture Bakura's lips with his own. They remained happily locked together until Bakura drew back slightly, fingertips once more brushing the bruise on Marik's chin. "I really am sorry about that..." he mumbled. "I should never...I don't know how I even managed it, hurting you...I swore I never would..."

"It's fine," Marik breathed. "As long as you don't do it again."

"Never," Bakura swore, kissing him softly. "Never ever again."

"Well good." Marik pulled him back against his chest, dropping a kiss to the top of his head before resuming his stroking of his hair. "I have missed this, you know."

"Me, you mean?"

"No." Marik grinned wickedly. "Your hair being this fluffy. And how stroking it makes you purr."

Bakura growled softly. "How many times? I am _not_ bloody fluffy."

Marik tilted his head thoughtfully, his hand coming to a stop. "No, I suppose you aren't really..."

Bakura lifted a brow. "So you'll stop calling me that stupid name?"

"Well," Marik countered. "I mean your hair is very fluffy, but you're more of a cat than anything. Kitty suits you better."

Bakura rolled his eyes, leaning back against Marik's chest. "Shut up and pet me."

"Yeah," Marik snorted, "You're nothing like a cat at all." He obeyed though, stroking his white hair and grinning as the soft purring once more resounded from Bakura's pale throat.

* * *

Adam leered out of the shadows of the alley that he hid in, carefully watching the apartment building where he knew his two sons lived. He had just seen Bakura with someone looking suspiciously like an Egyptian by his side. His fears had been confirmed when they walked directly past him, hands firmly in each other's grip, smiling happily at each other. But that wasn't how it was meant to be – Bakura was _never_ meant to be happy again! Not after what he had done to Adam's wife and daughter...his daughter the only child to have remained true to him, now that Ryou had turned to the other side as well. At least his younger son didn't seem to be with his elder at the moment, so they were still separated – at least a part of Adam's plan was still in play.

He watched with flashing eyes as the couple entered the building, exchanging a soft kiss. No, he couldn't have that at all – he _couldn't_ have someone like Bakura being happy with someone else; he didn't deserve it. Adam was just going to have to teach them a lesson – show Bakura that if he tried to be happy, tried to remain in company and not alone like he should be, then he would have his father to deal with.

Adam turned on his heel and headed back to his hotel, a dangerous smile flickering across his face and brown eyes hard with hatred.

Oh, he was not finished in Domino yet.

**So I'm ending the chapter there! Yay for the return of fluff :P Thank so much for reading, and I do hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ahh I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry this took so long! I was ill, then I had to go away, then I was ill again...I'm still ill but I'm back to being able to write now XD I promise I won't leave it this long next time! Also, after this chapter there's only about three more to go, give or take! So close to the end. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favourited, followed, or showed support in any way, and thank you for sticking with me! Hope you enjoy this update - Jem**

Bakura was relieved when he woke the next morning with the familiar weight of Marik on his chest. The Egyptian was still fast asleep, blonde hair a tangled mess and hands thrown haphazardly across Bakura's chest, blissful smile plastered across his face. Bakura just watched him, eyes unreadable. _I will never let you go again, I swear._ He leaned down and briefly pressed his lips to the bronze forehead, pulling away when he felt Marik stir.

Violet eyes opened, blinking sleepily as they met deep crimson. A grin lit up his face. "Bakura! So I'm really back, huh?"

"I bloody well hope so," Bakura replied gruffly.

Marik grinned, cuddling closer. "So you really apologised. And you bought me a motorbike!" The gleam in his eyes turned wicked. "You must have really missed me."

Bakura growled. "Shut it. As if you didn't miss me too – what was it Odion said? You cried every night?"

"So did you!" Marik glared at him, cheeks darkening. "You said you stopped going to work cos you would have cried all the time!"

"Yes well," Bakura looked away, arms tightening around his back, lightly brushing his scars. "Just don't leave me again, ok?"

Marik grinned, nipping his neck. "As long as you're not an idiot anymore, I think I could cope with that."

"Don't call me an idiot." Bakura sighed, lifting himself slightly to look down at his partner. "And shouldn't you be getting up? You're going to be late."

"Late for what? It's the holidays." Marik laughed at him. "Spring break – or had you forgotten?"

Bakura lifted a brow. "I didn't know that. So you have no school?"

Marik shook his head.

"Any other reason you need to get up today?"

Marik grinned wickedly. "Nope. No reason at all I can't spend all day in bed."

"And that," Bakura smirked, rolling to hover above him, "Is the best news I've had all month."

"Too right it is." Marik laughed, pulling him down into a kiss.

A few hours later Bakura was in the kitchen making lunch, Marik taking a late shower and spending far too long about it, as per usual. _Bloody teen, I forgot he uses up all the hot water,_ Bakura rolled his eyes. _Looks like I won't be showering until later then._

The buzzer sounded at that moment and Bakura huffed, striding towards it and grabbing the receiver angrily. "Whoever the hell you are, go away."

"Ah 'Kura, that's no way to speak to your father, now is it?"

Bakura almost dropped the receiver. His fingers clutched it tighter, knuckles whitening as his skin stretched. A headache throbbed as he hissed "What the hell do you want?"

An eerie chuckle. "It seems you still insist on being stubborn. I saw you and that Egyptian slut of yours going back to the flat – you and him back on track, hm?"

"Don't you dare call him that, and you stay away from him," Bakura growled. "Get the hell out of my life."

"Don't hang up, 'Kura; it's time we settled this. Come down to the car park now – I'll be waiting." There was a click as Adam hung up.

Bakura stood for a moment, simply staring at the receiver still clutched tightly in his hand. The last thing he wanted was to see his father again...that man had ruined his life far too many times already. _But it's time we settled this...what if I can make him leave forever?_ Against his better judgement he shot a quick look round the flat, satisfied when he pressed his ear to the bathroom door and heard the distant sounds of running water and obnoxious singing. _Marik never changes,_ he grinned before grabbing his keys and coat and legging it down the stairs and out to the car park.

As expected, Adam was stood in their allocated parking space, leaning against the rickety old car Bakura had stolen and eyeing the sleek red motorbike now standing proudly beside it. Bakura's brows lowered and he stood stock still, eyes hard as he met his father's brown gaze. Adam gave a small smile. "You took your time."

Bakura made no reply other than to cross his arms.

Adam pushed himself forwards, small smile playing about his lips. "I trust your little slut doesn't know you're here."

"Don't call him that," Bakura hissed. "You have no right. You don't know us."

Adam waved him away. "Besides the point. Don't you think it's about time we settled this little feud of ours?"

"It would be _settled_," Bakura ground out through clenched teeth, "If you got the hell out of my life."

"Well," Adam's smile morphed into a smirk. "If you agree to my terms, I think we can strike a deal."

Bakura remained silent.

"Good boy," Adam sneered. "You want me out of your life – I want you alone. I can't let you harm anyone else."

"I didn't..."

"I don't want to hear it." Adam fixed his son with a harsh glare, holding up a hand. "We both know what you did. Meet me tonight, and we'll settle this. You win, and I'll get out of your life for good. But if _I_ win..." He licked his lips, leaning closer. "Then you kick that Egyptian out of your flat, and you never see him, any of his family, or Ryou ever again. You spend the rest of your days _alone._ Understood?"

Bakura took a step back at the venom in his father's voice, trying not to let his emotions show. _He wants me to be alone. Like that would ever happen! But if I do this...he'd be gone for good..._

Adam sent him a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Think it over and meet me tonight." He reached into his pocket and held out a slip of paper, pressing it into Bakura's reluctant hands. "Make the right decision, _son."_

Bakura regarded him silently for a moment, casting a cursory glance to the paper in his hand – the address of an empty warehouse. _He'd really leave me alone...except he wouldn't, would he?_ He lifted his eyes again to meet his father's cool brown gaze, expression unreadable. _Who am I kidding? He'll never leave me alone. This is just a way to get rid of every slightest bit of good in my life._

With a dark hiss Bakura flung the paper away, leaning close to his father's face. "I am no son of yours. I hope you go die in a gutter." He swept away without a backwards glance, ignoring his father's parting words.

"Don't make the wrong choice, Bakura. I'll be waiting tonight."

* * *

Ryou grimaced as he hid in Melvin's bedroom. Ishizu was shouting again, and from the sounds of things Melvin was giving back as good as he got, furiously yelling at his sister. Ryou curled into a ball on the bed, trying to ignore the argument that shook through the house, electrifying the air. _Damn Bakura to hell_. He was the one who had told Ishizu about their relationship, on top of everything else. Right now, Ryou was ashamed to call him brother.

Ishizu screeched and Melvin roared, taking the fight up a notch. Childishly, Ryou covered his ears. _I can't deal with this. Why did he have to ruin everything? I was happy!_

"Hiding out again?"

Ryou jumped, twisting towards the door and meeting Odion's kind black eyes. He looked down guiltily.

"You don't need to, you know," Odion continued, entering the room and sitting on the bed. "Those two have always fought."

Ryou nibbled his lower lip. "This time it's my fault, though."

Odion laughed. "Well, you didn't really think it would be easy, did you?"

"I didn't think it would be like this!" Ryou wailed. "I don't understand Ishizu..."

"She's losing her family," Odion interjected quietly. "At least, that's what she sees. She lost Marik to Bakura; now she's losing Melvin to you, and so soon after getting him back as well."

"Um..." Ryou drew in a breath. "I'm not taking Melvin away though."

Odion smiled. "You and I know that. But Ishizu is scared, and Melvin shouting at her isn't helping."

"Yeah," Ryou frowned. "I told him he shouldn't."

"Doesn't seem like he listened to you."

Ryou smiled a little. "He tells me he'll try, which he does. He's doing his best."

Unfortunately, Melvin chose that time to crack downstairs. There was the sound of something crashing, followed by a shriek from Ishizu.

Odion rolled his eyes. "We'd better make sure they're not killing each other. Come on."

Ryou looked worried but Odion ignored him, leading the way down the stairs with Ryou hesitantly following.

Melvin was standing in the living room over a smashed vase, glaring as Ishizu waved her arms at him and screamed. "I can't believe you broke that! What is your problem?!"

"_My_ problem?" Melvin growled. "I should be asking you! I'm with Ryou – deal with it!"

Ishizu drew in a breath but Odion stepped between them. "Come on, stop screaming. Neither of you are helping this situation."

Melvin whirled round to glower at him. "What do you know?"

Ryou stepped around Odion timidly. "He's right – you're not helping."

Melvin's eyes softened, his voice taking on a whining note. "But Ryou, you heard her! It's her problem, not mine..."

"But you're still not helping." Ryou met Ishizu's hard stare and swallowed. "Um, Melvin, would you mind going out for a bit?"

A hurt look crossed the big Egyptian's face. "What? Why?"

"I'd like a word with your sister that _doesn't_ involve screaming. Please?"

Melvin heaved a sigh before glowering once more at Ishizu. "Don't hurt him. And stop being an idiot."

_"Melvin!"_ Ryou fixed him with a stern gaze. "Go out somewhere and cool off. Come back when you're calm, ok?"

Melvin rolled his eyes. "I know, little Ryou. I'm going. Shout at my sister for me."

Ryou glared as he left the house before turning back to Ishizu. "Um, I'm so sorry about him..."

She lifted a hand, using her other one to cover her eyes. "It's fine, Ryou. Just give me a moment."

"You and he have to stop fighting," Odion added with a slight eye roll.

She hissed. "He keeps antagonising me."

"How?" Ryou stepped forwards hesitantly. "Would...would you mind telling me what the issue is?"

Ishizu heaved a sigh. "It isn't you Ryou, if that's what you're worried about. If anything, I'm worried _for_ you! Melvin is bad news. He's violent, childish, immature..."

"I know." Ryou smiled gently. "I know him, Ishizu. So, is your only problem that you think he'd hurt me? Or that he's dangerous?"

She shot him a cool look. "That's a part of it. I also don't want to lose my brother again. And honestly, I don't know how good _you_ are for _him_."

Ryou nodded, keeping his eyes trained on her. "I appreciate your concerns – honestly I do – but you don't need to worry. Melvin won't hurt me, and I won't take him away from you. I couldn't if I wanted to – he doesn't want to lose you again. As for me being good for him..." Ryou trailed off. "Well, I don't know what good I could do, but I assure you I don't plan on hurting him, or harming him or anything. I just want to help."

Ishizu met his gaze, and her eyes were slightly softer. "I know, Ryou. I know you, you're a good boy. But you are only 18, and he's 23! Does that not bother you?"

Ryou snorted lightly. "If it did, do you really think I'd still be here? And like you said, he's childish – I act older than him half the time."

"That's...true." Ishizu looked away. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm just not used to this. After Marik..."

"It's fine; I don't expect you to be accepting," Ryou responded gently. "But just give us a chance? I'm not saying you have to be happy, and I swear I'll rein Melvin in. But just, give us a chance. Please?"

Ishizu sent him a small smile. "When you ask so politely, how can I say no? I won't scream at Melvin anymore, but I'm not comfortable."

Ryou nodded, smiling softly back. "That's all I can ask for now."

* * *

Melvin strode angrily through the streets of Domino, cloak billowing threateningly around him and cracking in the stiff breeze. He laughed when he spooked some teens, who fled from his rather threatening appearance. He stalked between the buildings, attempting to cool off and calm down after his fight with his sister. _There's no need for her to get so mad. I wish I knew what her problem is! Seriously, it's not like I'm going to go all psycho on Ryou. Aw, little Ryou, he's so adorable...well, anyway, Ishizu has no reason to worry. We're fine. I know she has a problem with Marik and Bakura but she can't seriously be against us because of them! Bakura's an idiot, Ryou's sweet, so it can't be because she doesn't like him. I don't blame her for not liking Bakura because he is stupid, but then so is Marik so I guess they're well suited. I've got to do something about them soon as well, because Bakura hurt my Ryou and I can't let him get away with that...maybe I should go see them now, a good fight would do me good, and then I'll be calm and can go and see Ryou again..._

Melvin found his feet carrying him towards the flat where his younger brother now lived, tracing the familiar path with heavy feet. His eyes hardened as the building came into sight, his footsteps slowing as he searched out their window – it was almost midday now, surely they would be up? The flat looked lifeless though...

Ah.

Raised voices from the car park, and was that – yep, one of them was definitely Bakura. _Who is that idiot fighting now?_ Melvin inched slowly forwards, hugging the wall and peering around the corner. A flare of anger rose within him when he saw Bakura's father leaning towards his eldest son, something in his palm. Bakura soon tossed it back to him, hissing a few choice words before exiting, brushing close enough to Melvin to make his cloak swirl. The Egyptian edged further into the shadow of the wall, keeping sharp eyes on Adam as he calmly watched his son leave, brown eyes dull and expressionless. _So much like Ryou, but with so many differences...how can this monster be related to my little angel?_

The minutes stretched out endlessly until Adam finally turned on his heel and left out of the back entrance, walking away from Melvin. As soon as he was out of sight the cloaked Egyptian edged forwards, eyeing the scene with morbid curiousity. He laid one admiring hand on the motorbike Bakura had given Marik – now there was an apology gift if ever he'd seen one! – before a small fluttering in the corner of his vision caught his eye. Bending down in one smooth motion he scooped up a small scrap of paper – details of an empty warehouse. Frowning, Melvin flipped it over and read 'Meet me there tonight. Let's settle this once and for all.'

_Settle this...once and for all?_ With lowered brows Melvin span to face where Adam had exited, frown weighing heavily on his features. _What is that bastard starting now? Bakura won't go though...will he? I don't know, he's crazy enough too. And he probably wants revenge – I know I would. I do, in fact, although Ryou would never agree...except Ryou doesn't need to know...I could deal with his father, get rid of him for good. He's caused enough misery already, breaking my little one's heart, making out what we're doing is wrong. Ryou needs someone to fight his corner_

With a grin, Melvin made up his mind. The warehouse would be a busy place tonight.

* * *

Bakura passed the day nervously. He hovered around the flat, slipping restlessly from room to room at the pace of his constantly-straying thoughts, unable to remain focused or still for any length of time, despite Marik's best efforts to entertain him.

"So I'm thinking, we watch a lot of horror. Fancy a genre change for once? I was wondering about comedy, something lighthearted..." The Egyptian looked up, violet eyes following his partner around the room. "...Or, you know, I could go round to my family's house and _kiss Ryou senseless_, because at least he actually _pays attention to me._ Sound like a plan, Bakura?"

The white-haired teen didn't even spare him a glance. "Yes, very nice Marik."

"No it isn't!" Marik stood up, hands on hips. "Just what the hell is with you?"

"Mhm."

"Bakura!" Marik strode over, waving his hands in front of his face. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

Bakura blinked. "What?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "I know not listening to me is your default position, but this is a bit extreme, don't you think?"

Bakura lifted a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You! And your tiny attention span!" Marik whirled around, collapsing onto the sofa. "Why do I even bother? You're never going to actually care!"

There was a pause before Bakura sat on the other edge of the sofa. "Right. What was I not listening to you about this time?"

"Doesn't matter," Marik pouted.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't sulk. It isn't very attractive."

"You find _everything_ about me attractive, and don't you even try to deny it."

Bakura smirked, reaching over and pulling him backwards. "You're right, of course. So, what are we doing?"

Marik glared up at him. "Watching a comedy."

"Ok then. Shall I put it on?"

Marik sat up to send him a stare. "That easy? No begging me to watch horror?"

Bakura shrugged, heading to the DVD pile. "Nope. Which one?"

Marik stared at his back. "...You choose."

"Sure." Bakura selected a film randomly before sliding back in next to Marik, pulling him closer.

The Egyptian allowed himself to rest against his partner before continuing his questioning. "So what is with you? You're acting weird."

"Oh, nothing."

Marik snorted. "You don't actually expect me to believe that, right?"

Bakura shrugged. "Believe what you like. Oh, I'm going out later."

"...Oh." Marik frowned slightly. "Where?"

"Work. Got to sort out my overtime payments."

"Ok." Marik snuggled closer, pleased when Bakura wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Will you be gone long?"

"You sound like my wife."

Marik headbutted his shoulder. "I'm not your wife. If anything, you are my bitch. Got it?"

"...I'm not even going to deign that with a response."

"It's true!"

Bakura growled softly as the opening credits started. "Oh please. You are the woman in this relationship – we both know that."

"Shut up!"

Bakura chuckled lowly. "What? It's just the truth."

Marik huffed. "I'm manly!"

Bakura sent him a look.

Marik held his gaze a moment before settling back against his shoulder. "Ok, maybe not really manly but then neither are you!"

"More so than you, Marik."

"At least I'm still a human," Marik muttered, "And not a kitty cat like you."

That earned him a whack and he laughed, settling down to watch the rest of the film. When it was over Bakura stood and stretched. "I'm going out now. Go to bed."

"Since when have I done what you told me?" Marik's huffy tone was smothered by a yawn.

Bakura snorted. "Seems like you're tired. I'll be back soon."

"Well hurry up," Marik shivered slightly. "It's cold without you."

Bakura's face blanched. "That was way too cutesy."

"Spoilsport." Marik stretched before heading to their bedroom.

Bakura watched him out of the room before grabbing his keys and coat, slipping noiselessly out of the flat. A slender hand slipped into the inside pocket of his jacket, lovingly fingering the knife he kept there – he had a feeling it would come in useful tonight. He could well be making a mistake – in fact, he was almost sure he was – but if there was even the tiniest possibility that his father would leave for good, he had to take it.

Didn't he?

_Now is not the time for self-doubt,_ he growled as he streaked down the stairs and out into the street, silent as a shadow. _If I don't try this I'll kick myself, and he'll only come back and sneak up on me anyway. At least this way I'm in with a chance._

"So you're actually going then."

The deep velvety voice stopped Bakura in his tracks. _That isn't...that couldn't be..._ A figure stepped out of the shadows to his left, cloak swirling, and sure enough it was –

"Melvin."

The Egyptian grinned. "Hello, Bakura. Long time no see."

"Stay away from me," he spat, turning on his heel and striding forwards, hands thrust deep inside his coat pockets. "And keep away from my little brother."

"Then _you_ keep away from mine," Melvin cackled, falling into step beside him. Bakura merely growled in response. Melvin grinned, unperturbed. "So, going to kill your dad in a warehouse, huh?"

Bakura froze, shocked. "...Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb." Melvin looked back at him, grin still in place. "I saw you earlier, found the note your dad gave you. Or tried to, before you threw it back in his face. So, going to kill him, yeah?"

Bakura rolled his eyes before starting forwards again. "None of your business."

"It is, actually," Melvin continued conversationally. "Ryou is upset by all this. I don't like it when he's upset."

"Whoop-de-doo," Bakura muttered under his breath.

Melvin grinned at him. "Besides, figured you could use some help. Your dad is damn strong if I remember right."

Bakura lifted a brow. "So, you think I'm planning to kill my father, and instead of calling the police you decide to stalk me so that you can _help me out_?"

"Yep."

"...Yeah," Bakura directed his gaze forwards again, leading them across the city to the warehouse. "You're not insane at all. Definitely someone I want to pair up with my little brother."

Melvin cackled, peals of laughter ringing across the dark and empty streets. "Same could be said to you, idiot."

"Whatever." Bakura found a smirk playing at his lips. "Thought you hated me, anyway."

Melvin stared at him. "Why would you think that?"

"Ryou does."

Melvin glowered. "I think you're an idiot for making him cry and not telling the truth. Doesn't mean I hate you – you're just stupid."

"Gee, thanks," Bakura replied sarcastically. "Now I feel so much better."

"Didn't want you to." Melvin looked around with interest as they turned a corner. "So it's just here, huh? Your dad waiting?"

"He should be," Bakura stopped still, reaching inside his coat, blade flashing.

Melvin lifted a brow. "You're prepared."

"Yes, well, I remember what happened last time you and I were alone with my father."

"...Fair point."

Bakura nodded once, white hair washed silver in the dirty moonlight. "You probably shouldn't be here, Melvin. I have no idea what my dad is planning."

"Which is exactly why I'm staying." Melvin scoffed. "Like hell am I leaving you alone."

Bakura smirked. "Does Ryou know you're here?"

"Of course not." Melvin grinned slyly. "Does Marik know where you are?"

"...No."

"Well then," Melvin reached over and opened the door. "Let's get on with this."

* * *

Ryou chewed his lip, shifting restlessly as he sat watching TV with the two middle Ishtar siblings. Melvin had left earlier, mumbling something about needing fresh air, and if Ryou was completely honest with himself he was worried about the tall Egyptian. _It's stupid,_ he berated himself. _Melvin's got nothing to worry about – most criminals would run from him, not the other way around! It doesn't matter that he's childish and immature, or that he doesn't really think things through...and he's been acting strangely all day...I have nothing to worry about..._

Who was he kidding? Of course he was worried!

Standing up quickly, Ryou mumbled something unintelligible before leaving the room, steadfastly ignoring the worried glances from Ishizu and Odion. He headed up the stairs and entered the room he now shared with Melvin, falling back onto the bed and chewing his lip so hard it started to bleed. _I should calm down. I'm sure he's fine...he wouldn't do anything stupid, right?_ Shifting in the bed his eyes fell upon a small scrap of paper that fluttered on the desk. A crease appearing in his brow, Ryou stood up and edged towards it, eyes skimming the crumpled words. An address...a warehouse? _Why would Melvin have this?_ Curious now, but with a small lump of anxious trepidation sitting low in his gut, Ryou flipped the paper over. Oh God, he knew that writing...

'Meet me there tonight. Let's settle this once and for all.'

Heart thumping loudly, Ryou stared at the paper for a moment longer before turning and legging it to the only place he could think of going to for help.

* * *

Marik groaned at the loud persistent ringing of the buzzer. He rolled over in the bed, shoving a pillow over his head to try and shut out the irritating sound and squeezing his eyes shut to try and get back to sleep. He'd been having a rather pleasant dream involving Bakura which he was loath to interrupt. Unless of course it was Bakura at the door...reality was always better than anything his mind could come up with.

With a yawn and a grumble Marik wandered out to the hallway, picking up the receiver and sleepily saying "Did you forget your keys, Bakura?"

"Marik!" The voice at the end of the line was most definitely _not_ his partner. "You have to get Bakura and come down here now! Melvin's disappeared and my dad wants to see him and he's going to do something drastic!"

"Woah, woah," Marik yawned again, blinking. "Ryou, slow down. What the hell are you talking about?"

He could hear a deep shuddering breath through the crackles of bad reception. "Melvin's gone! And I found a note from dad, saying to meet him tonight at an abandoned warehouse and Melvin's been acting weird all day, I swear he's going to kill him or something and I'm sure he's in trouble, will you please just get Bakura and come and help me?"

"Acting...weird all day?" Marik's sleepy mind was taking twice as long as usual to compute anything. "Bakura has too..."

"Can the both of you please just get down here!"

"Bakura's o-out," Marik yawned. "Had to go to work, or something..."

There was a pause before Ryou replied. "Marik, the record shop is closed at this time of night."

"Wh-what?" Marik woke up slightly with a frown. "No, Bakura went to sort out overtime or something..."

"How long ago?" Ryou's voice was strained with worry. "Please Marik, this is important."

Marik shrugged before realising his friend couldn't see him. "Oh, about an hour ago or something? I'm not really sure..."

"That...that's when Melvin left..."

"So?"

"So!" Ryou sounded almost panicked now. "Melvin and Bakura have disappeared and my dad's in town! At an abandoned warehouse! Why do you think I'm worried?"

Marik stared for a moment. "Your...your dad?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Marik could almost see Ryou tearing his hair out. "We've got to go! I've got the address, will you just please get down here!"

"Right, I'm...I'm on my way..." Marik remained stock still for a moment longer before slamming the receiver down against the wall and grabbing his keys and coat, locking the flat securely before rushing down the stairs and out into the dark evening air.

* * *

The warehouse door creaked open slowly as the two leering forms watched it warily. Melvin grinned at Bakura, extending an arm. "Ladies first."

"Sod off," Bakura muttered, though he grudgingly entered the dark building, Melvin hot on his heels.

The warehouse was huge and empty, a vast echoing space full of empty shadows and eerie silence that deafened the ears on first entering. The door swung shut behind them, plunging the place back into almost-darkness save for the weak light of the streetlamps struggling through the grimy glass of the windows set high up in the walls. The smell was damp and destructive, vaguely threatening. Bakura fingered the knife in his hands, taking comfort in the familiar handle and the sharp edge of the blade that he knew was shining wickedly in the shadows. Melvin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him jump. "It's just me," the big Egyptian muttered. "Don't get excited."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "So what now?"

"This was your big idea," Melvin cackled, though softly. "You tell me."

"I think _I'll_ answer that, actually," a foreign voice spoke dryly from the shadows.

Bakura span around, eyeing his father angrily as the man stepped calmly out of the shadows. "Hello. _Dad._"

"I didn't expect you to bring anyone." Adam's cold eyes flickered to Melvin's towering form, ignoring the hatred in his gaze. "I suppose it's fitting that it's you though – you corrupted my younger son. You're just as much of a curse as he is."

Bakura growled but Melvin just cackled. "You're an idiot, old man."

Adam smiled wryly. "Yes, quite."

Bakura stepped forwards again, leaning towards his father with a threatening gleam in his eyes. "The only reason I am here," he breathed quietly, "Is to get you out of my life for good. That means no contact with anyone I know – friends, boyfriend, work, school – _no one._ Got it?"

Adam lifted a brow. "Assuming you win, I accept. But if not, then it is _you_ that has to leave. Understand?"

Bakura glowered. "I'm not going to lose."

"_We're _not going to," Melvin interrupted harshly.

Adam didn't even spare him a glance, gaze fixed as it was solely on his son. "Original terms, Bakura. Just you and I – we'll settle this once and for all."

"Agreed." Bakura licked his lips, fingering his blade eagerly.

"Wait, Bakura no..."

"Shut it, Melvin."

Adam leered at his son. "No knives either, 'Kura – nice fair fight, now."

Bakura lifted a brow. "You seriously expect me to trust you? I've got three lovely scars from the last time I let you anywhere near me without defending myself."

"Come now," Adam smiled harshly, features twisting. "No weapons here, I promise."

Bakura snorted. "Right. And you're so well known for keeping your promises."

Adam regarded him. "I'm not starting this until you've got rid of that knife."

Bakura watched him silently for a moment before speaking harshly. "Melvin, search him."

"With pleasure." The tall Egyptian quickly and efficiently rifled through Adam's clothes, ignoring his protestations. He stepped away with two knives in his hand, along with a small sling.

Bakura smirked. "Well that was hardly fair."

Adam growled. "I'm only protecting you, son."

"That's rich!" Bakura threw back his head and laughed. "The only thing I'm in danger from is _you;_ if you really want to protect me then just go crawl in a hole someplace and die."

Adam didn't even flinch. "You're the curse 'Kura, not me. Now are we going to do this or not?"

Bakura's only reply was to fall into a crouch after grudgingly handing his knife over to Melvin.

The Egyptian backed away as the two pale forms stalked each other, the weak light from the windows lighting their faces in strips, revealing identical looks of venom and hatred. Melvin resolved to stay at a safe distance, and to only intervene if Bakura looked like he was in trouble – no way was he going to let him lose.

Bakura made the first strike.

His right hand, curled into a fist, connected harshly with Adam's jaw, knocking him backwards. Unfortunately, Adam was prepared and pulled Bakura down with him, rolling them on the floor and whacking his head hard against the ground. Bakura didn't stay down for long though, moving with a feline grace as he held his father at bay and swung back up to his feet, lunging a kick at his stomach. Adam was always prepared though, countering each move perfectly as they grappled back and forth across the huge warehouse space. The fight was neck-and-neck, the two forms perfectly matched in strength and agility – although Adam was taller, Bakura was faster and more cunning. He even gained the upper hand, punching and kicking his father into a corner, trapping him against the walls and sending a foot crashing into his exposed stomach. Adam doubled over in pain and Bakura stepped back, satisfied, completely missing the malicious gleam in his father's gaze.

Melvin caught it though, leaping forwards with a cry of "Bakura, look out!" But as ever he was too late. Adam had lunged forwards, tackling his son and forcing him onto the floor on his back, crushing his whole weight on top of him. Bakura struggled, roaring furiously as his father pinned him down securely before grabbing him by the throat. There was a mad gleam to his wide eyes as he strangled his son, ignoring Bakura's ever weakening cries.

"You – will – never – ruin – my – life – again," he panted as he tightened his grip around Bakura's neck. "I won't let you destroy anyone else!"

Bakura thrashed beneath him, almost forcing him to let go until Adam leaned down closer, nails scraping his flesh. "I bet this position is a turn on for you, hm? Dirty son of mine, cursing the very air around us! I should have killed you years ago, before you got your hands on my wife and daughter-"

At this point, Bakura started turning blue. Melvin had had enough. He lunged forwards with a roar, knocking Adam backwards and forcing him off Bakura. The pale teen drew in loud gasps of air, rolling onto his side and choking up a coughing fit, chest racking painfully with each intake of air into his burning lungs. His vision darkened.

Melvin clambered back to his feet, seizing Adam by the throat and throwing him harshly against the wall. "You get away from him," he growled. "And don't you dare blame him for anything. You are the only scumbag here."

Adam lifted a brow, no hint of fear in his expression. "This is against the rules."

"I don't give a fucking damn about your stupid rules!" Melvin slammed the thin body against the wall once more, enjoying the power in his arms, so little used now in his more domestic life. "You touch him one more fucking time-"

"He's my son," Adam replied calmly. "I'll do what I like."

"Not if that involves killing him!" Melvin leaned in threateningly close, eyes flecked with rage. "I had a dad like you – abused us for years. I'm not about to stand by and watch you do that to your own son."

Adam smiled loftily. "What do you care? You ought to Bakura – he hates you, after all, for taking his brother away."

Melvin roared, head aching and red colouring the corners of his vision. "You leave Ryou out of this!"

"Why?" Adam's sinister smile widened. "He's my son too. He has a bigger part to play in this than you do – you corrupted him, after all. It's your fault he's cursed to live in sin."

"Don't. You. _Dare."_ Melvin ground out, furious. "You worthless piece of scum, don't you fucking _dare_ presume to know _anything_ about us."

Adam's eyes hardened. "I'm not the scum here. You and your slut of a brother are helping my eldest _son_ spread his curse, and I will stand for it no longer."

"_What did you just call Marik?"_

"It's about time you were taught a lesson. Shame your own father got locked up before he could finish the job..."

Melvin broke. The red haze descended fully over his vision as he lunged, lifting Adam's body as easily as if he were a rag doll, smashing his head against the wall once, twice, three times until his brown eyes glazed over. Satisfied, he flung him back down onto the floor and jumped over him, drawing one of the knives out of his cloak, where he had stashed them for safe-keeping. He licked his lips, enjoying the small spark of fear in Adam's eyes as he leaned closer, sharp knife point gleaming in the struggling beams of lamplight, piercing the flesh of his pale throat ever so slightly until a trickle of red appeared...

"MELVIN! STOP!"

With an animalistic snarl Melvin pulled back before plunging the knife back into his throat, red spurting out from the wound. Adam hissed, back arching and hands flying to his collarbone – Melvin, in his rage, had thankfully missed his neck, instead striking lower down. With a roar huge tan hands forced away pale ones, knife pressing back against his throat...

"MELVIN!"

That voice...

"Melvin!"

...Ryou...

"Melvin." The voice was breathless, small but strong. Pale hands fluttered onto his shoulders but the huge Egyptian ripped them away with a low growl. Ryou swallowed, trying again. "Melvin, please. Put the knife down."

No response as Melvin leaned forwards, knife still lovingly pressed right into Adam's pale skin. He was so close..._so close..._

"Melvin, please." That voice was so familiar, so commanding...he should listen, he should obey... "Melvin, turn around and look at me."

The Egyptian swallowed, leaning back slightly. One pale hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Melvin. Look."

He turned, and deep purple locked onto brown.

The knife clattered safely onto the damp cement floor.

**Sorry for ending it so abruptly! Next chapter will be out tomorrow. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! - Jem**


	32. Chapter 32

**OK, so I lied about the chapter being out soon :P But it's here now! And it's long, and I hope it's good...Also, after this there are definitely only two more chapters to go! So, chapter 34 will be the last one. So close! A million blessings on Miss Macarbre Grey for editing this chapter for me, you are wonderful ^_^ Thanks to all who are reading, I love you very much XD Enjoy! - Jem**

When Marik and Ryou had entered the warehouse, Marik's heart had almost stopped by the sight of Melvin towering over Adam's prone form, knife flashing in his hands with Bakura collapsed in a heap on the ground, his face alarmingly blue as he coughed and struggled for breath.

The young Egyptian spared no glance for Ryou as he rushed to his partner's side. "Bakura!" Marik exclaimed, gently stroking back Bakura's hair as the pale teen choked, chest racking with coughs and fingers massaging his throat, where clearly visible finger marks splayed out in red. Marik glared. "Your dad did this?"

Bakura wheezed out a chuckle. "Who … else?" He burst into another round of coughing.

Marik pulled him close, laying his love's head in his lap and stroking the long white hair. "Why the hell did you come here? What did you think you were doing?"

Bakura closed his eyes. "Spare me the lecture, please. How did you even know where we would be?"

"Ryou found the note," Marik replied curtly, feeling a little less worried as Bakura's skin lost the worrying blue tinge. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my throat had sandpaper shoved down it," Bakura grimaced, closing his eyes. "Repeatedly."

Marik grinned despite himself. "Colourful description."

"You asked." Bakura lifted himself slightly for another round of coughing before collapsing back into his partner's lap, eyes fluttering closed. "I'm tired."

Marik sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I know you are, love. We'll get you home soon."

"Mm." Bakura's breathing evened out, red finger marks still standing out boldly against the pale skin of his throat. Marik brushed them gently, fingers light, before lifting his gaze to the other occupants of the warehouse.

Ryou stood over Melvin's trembling form, quickly disarming him and tucking the knives safely into his own pockets. Adam was still lying on the floor beneath the tall Egyptian, small trickle of blood running down from his neck. Ryou tugged insistently on his boyfriend's arm. "Melvin, come on. Stand up for me now."

Melvin's shoulders shook, and he buried his face in his hands. His voice, when finally vocalised, was hollow. "What have I done?"

Ryou's tugging became more insistent. "You haven't done anything. Please stand up? For me?"

Melvin remained straddling Adam for a few moments longer before slowly getting to his feet and backing away. Adam lay there, eyes closed and skin even starker than usual, pulse fluttering rapidly in his throat. Blood stained the cement floor of the warehouse around him.

Ryou nibbled his lower lip, hands tugging at his hair. "God, he's worse than I thought. He needs a hospital! How do we explain this?!"

Melvin backed away further, hands trembling. "I'm so sorry, Ryou... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..."

Ryou's expression softened, though his eyes still looked panicked. "It isn't your fault – from the looks of things, you saved 'Kura's life! But we've got to get him help..."

"I'm sorry..." Melvin's expression was horrified as he stared at Adam's unconscious form. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry..."

"No, Melvin," Ryou sighed. "Don't apologise. Look, we'll talk about it later, ok? For now, just help me get him sorted..."

But it soon became clear the tall Egyptian was beyond reason, curling up into a corner with hands tugging at his spiked blonde hair. "It's all my fault. Why am I so _stupid? _All my fault..."

Marik eventually took charge of the situation. "Ryou, call an ambulance for your father."

The small teen whirled to face him, features wide with shock. "Wh-what? But they'll want to question us!"

Marik shook his head tightly. "We'll get out of here before they arrive. Come on. Bakura, can you walk?"

Bakura mumbled as he rolled over in Marik's lap, eyes tightly shut. Marik heaved a sigh. "Looks like I'm carrying you then. Ryou, you focus on getting Melvin out of here. Once we're a safe distance away we'll call the ambulance, alright?"

Ryou thought it over, nibbling his already bleeding lip before nodding quickly. He headed over to his Egyptian partner, laying one small hand on his shoulder. "Melvin?"

Melvin jumped, violet eyes shooting up to regard Ryou with fear. "Just leave me! I'm worthless!"

"Stop it," Ryou ordered, his tone stern. "You're acting like a child."

"But Ryou," Melvin sniffed. "I almost killed your father! I would have done it, if you hadn't stopped me! I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I did that..."

"Stop. It." Ryou gave Melvin a glare. "And grow up! Stop being so self-pitying and help me already."

Melvin blinked up at him. "How can I help? I'm useless..."

"Do I have to slap you?" Ryou leaned forwards threateningly. "Because I will! I mean it, Melvin; get up _right now_ and help me, or I swear you won't see me for a month!"

Melvin lurched upright at that. "Don't leave me, Ry! I need you!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, taking his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. Now help me by going outside and calling an ambulance. Marik and I will get Bakura out of here."

Melvin nodded quickly, avoiding looking at Adam as he headed out of the door. Ryou turned with a sigh back to the unconscious form of his brother, his head still firmly in Marik's lap. The Egyptian teen sighed loudly, lifting him up. "Bakura, work with me here. Come on, sit up..." When all he got in reply was a grunt Marik rolled his eyes, gathering Bakura's legs in one arm and supporting his head in the other before clambering slowly to his feet.

Ryou hovered around them anxiously. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, Ry, I've got him." Marik walked carefully out of the warehouse, shivering slightly in the frigid air. "Make sure Melvin called that ambulance, and then let's get out of here!"

"I called it," Melvin's voice sounded hollowly from the shadows. "They're on the way..."

Ryou caught his hand, rubbing it gently. "Then let's go! Back to the flat – come on, quickly!"

They paced urgently through the streets of Domino, fast enough to cover ground quickly, yet slow enough to not arouse suspicion – well, as much as they could with Marik holding an unconscious Bakura, anyway. They soon entered the flat and Marik laid Bakura carefully down onto the sofa, sitting beside him and pulling his head into his lap. "Bakura? Can you hear me?"

Ryou watched him worriedly. "He looks completely out of it. What happened?" The small teen turned to face his boyfriend, eyes wide. "Melvin, what were you doing there? What happened to my father?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Marik mumbled, though his attention was still mostly focused on the unconscious form in his lap.

Melvin looked between them, eyes wide. "I … um, well.…"

"Melvin." Ryou fixed him with a stern gaze. "Start talking. I found that note from my dad, but why did he want to meet you? He barely knows you!"

"Well," Melvin laughed a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't actually me he wanted to meet; he gave that note to Bakura this morning. I overheard them talking in the car park."

Marik's jaw dropped. He stared at his brother. "What?!"

Melvin kept his eyes fixed on Ryou. "When I heard what your dad was planning I thought I'd go with Bakura – to help him settle this once and for all, I mean. Your dad said he'd leave for good if Bakura won."

Ryou took a step back. "For … good?"

"Oh come on, Ryou," Marik rolled his eyes from the sofa. "You've got see that your dad is evil. We need him out of our lives."

Ryou shook his head, turning back to Melvin. "Regardless, you still shouldn't have gone to face him alone! Either of you could have been really hurt – look at 'Kura!"

Marik swallowed. "He's alright, Ryou. He just needs sleep – he was talking to me earlier. Looks like his dad strangled him, or something."

"He did," Melvin's voice was expressionless. "Adam was choking him, and so I pulled him off and slammed him against the wall, but he kept taunting me … I just saw red, and the knife was in my cloak..." He choked, sinking back into the armchair. "I would have killed him … I would have really killed him.…"

Ryou edged towards him. "But you didn't, Melvin."

"Only thanks to you!" The Egyptian was shaking now. "If you hadn't come in then it would have been too late… It might be too late, anyway. He might not survive, and then I'll go down for murder."

"Melvin!" Ryou took action, clambering onto his lap and taking hold of his hands, looking earnestly into his eyes. "That isn't going to happen. I saw dad, and his injuries weren't fatal. You didn't kill him."

Melvin blinked. "I tried to."

"But you _didn't._" Ryou curled closer, moving his hands to grip the front of his cloak. "You didn't and you won't. We're all here, and we're fine."

Melvin shook his head, gaze distant. "I don't know if I won't, Ryou. A part of me still wants him dead…" he felt the small teen stiffen against him and was quick to explain. "I mean I want him to suffer, for what he did to your family – he broke Bakura, he caused the accident that killed your mother and sister..."

"That was Bakura," Ryou said coldly. "Not dad."

"It wasn't," Marik growled from behind him. "Your dad is just as much to blame – if he hadn't been chasing Bakura then he'd never have run out onto the road..."

Ryou trembled. "I don't want to think about this now."

"Alright," Melvin drew him close. "Forget it for now."

Marik frowned at them both. "You can't ignore it forever."

"We can for now though," Melvin growled over Ryou's shoulder, keeping him close to his chest. He caught Marik's disapproving look and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it's about time you accepted this? It's what we both want."

Marik looked down, hands in Bakura's hair. "It's just weird."

Ryou sniffed. "No weirder than you and Bakura."

"But Melvin's a psychopath!" Marik stared at him. "And you're tiny!"

Ryou lifted a brow and Melvin laughed, though the sound was still a little hollow. "Brother, Ryou isn't tiny; he's older than you!"

"And Bakura's not exactly a saint," Ryou added. "I never had any problem with you two getting together – I actively encouraged it, in fact – so why can't you both just be happy for me?"

Marik shook his head, looking away. "As long as you're both happy. I just don't understand it."

"You don't have to," Melvin tightened his grip around the small teen in his lap, planting a wet kiss on his lips. "We do."

Ryou smiled at him, curling up contently. "Yes. How's Bakura?"

Marik chewed his lip. "Still out cold. Do you think we should try waking him up?"

"Oh yes," Melvin grinned wickedly. "I could go get a bucket of water."

"Try that and you die," Bakura mumbled, keeping his eyes tightly closed. "And shut up, all of you. I want to sleep."

Marik ran a finger through his hair. "Bakura, you're a total idiot. What did you think you were doing, going after your dad? And you lied to me!"

Bakura heaved a sigh. "Spare me the lecture, please."

"No." Marik's eyes were hard, though concern was still hidden behind them. "I thought after last time we'd had enough of you running after crazy guys with knives?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, opening them reluctantly. "It was to get rid of him forever. He watched us, Marik - it wouldn't have been long until he tried to do something to you. I couldn't let that happen."

"Damn right you couldn't," Melvin growled.

Bakura turned his head, frowning when he saw Ryou sitting in his lap. "Urgh, do you two have to do that here? If I was functioning properly I'd be dragging you off him, Ryou."

"You wouldn't," his brother responded primly. "And get over yourself – we're nowhere near as bad as you and Marik."

Bakura just sighed, looking at Melvin. "What did you do to my dad? Is he dead yet?"

Ryou gasped but Melvin shushed him. "It's ok. And no, he isn't, though I came close…if Ryou hadn't stopped me."

"Ryou." Bakura closed his eyes. "You should have let him finish the job."

Ryou's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"We're better off without him."

"But that doesn't mean we should kill him!" Ryou jumped off Melvin, standing over his brother. "Would you really take away the only family we have left?"

Bakura sat up, wincing as his throat rasped. "We already lost him, Ry, through no fault of our own – you heard him when he found out you were gay. He's a monster."

"I know." Ryou looked down, drawing in a shuddering breath. "I know what he is, but we shouldn't kill him. We should just get rid of him, call the police..."

Bakura closed his eyes. "If we do that, they're going to question me about the car accident. I'll go to prison, Ry."

"Maybe you deserve to," Ryou's voice was cold. "You did kill them."

Bakura flinched. Marik was next to him instantly, arms winding around his shoulders, kissing his pale skin. "He's wrong, Bakura. It wasn't your fault."

Bakura closed his eyes. "Ryou, I don't blame you for thinking that. But I won't willingly go to jail. If you call them I'll leave, and you won't see me again."

"Maybe I don't want to!" Ryou backed away urgently, clawing at his hair before pointing at his brother. "I hate the sight of you! You took away my family, you ripped them apart and you _never told me..._"

Bakura looked down. "I was trying to protect you."

Ryou turned away. "Don't give me that," he spat. "You were trying to save your skin."

"No," a small flash appeared in Bakura's crimson eyes. "I was trying to keep dad away from you. I knew you were gay, Ryou – you may have never said, or never been with a guy, but I could tell. You think I was going to let dad pull the same tricks on you as he did on me? That would have destroyed you! So yes, I allowed you to think he was a good man who just walked away, and then I took you away after the accident, so that he could never get to you. Maybe I should have told you then, but it wasn't exactly easy!"

Ryou stared at him, brown eyes wide. "So why didn't you call the police? Before the accident, before they...they died..."

Bakura closed his eyes. "If I'd done that, everyone would have known what dad was, including you and Amane. I didn't want that to happen; I thought I could deal with it – I thought I was strong enough – but I never imagined what could have happened… I never thought mum and Amane would get caught up in it. I tried my best, Ry." Bakura looked deeply into his brother's eyes. "I tried my best, and I'd do it again. That doesn't mean I don't regret what happened, because of course I do – I miss them just as much as you do – but I was trying to keep you all safe. That's the truth; I swear."

Ryou drew in a breath. There was a long pause as Ryou stared at his brother, tense stance slowly relaxing until eventually he sniffed loudly and threw himself at the sofa and into his arms. "I believe you, 'Kura – I believe you, alright? Just never, _ever_ put me through anything like that again!"

"I promise." Bakura returned his hug, closing his eyes and coughing slightly, throat still raw. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Ryou pulled away, blinking furiously. "At least for now. So what do we do next?"

Melvin growled from the armchair. "Well hopefully, Adam will have gotten the message and he won't stick his nose in where it's not wanted anymore."

"Ha." Bakura laughed coldly. "That isn't very likely. I've been trying to get rid of him for years – trust me, he's _extremely_ persistent."

"So we'll just have to go tell him." Ryou still trembled a little, but his voice was firm. "We'll go to the hospital and tell him straight."

"Um, Ryou," Marik cut in hesitantly. "No offence, but I don't really think just talking to him is going to work..."

"It will if we threaten him with the police."

All three of them stared at Ryou incredulously. Marik was the first to speak. "We can't! Bakura just said they'll lock him up, and we can't let that happen, I _won't_ let that happen...!"

"I know," Ryou said calmly, meeting his brother's gaze, "But dad doesn't. As far as he knows, I still hate you, right?"

Bakura frowned. "What are you planning?"

"It's like this." Ryou squared his shoulders. "I go to dad alone – no, hear me out a second Melvin – I got to dad alone, and tell him that I want him out of my life, and out of America, or I'll call the police and get him locked up. He'll think I'll do it, because he doesn't think I care about what happens to 'Kura, so he should freak out and leave."

Bakura turned it over thoughtfully, lips pursed. "That…could actually work. It's an elaborate bluff though. Are you sure you can handle it, Ry?"

"Sure." Ryou met his eyes. "I know I can."

"Wait just a minute," Marik interjected, violet eyes flashing. "What if he calls you on it? What if he refuses to leave? You'd have to actually call the police, and then we'd lose Bakura."

Ryou shook his head. "I know what I'm talking about. I won't let that happen."

"I still think it's too risky."

"Trust me, Marik." Ryou smiled at him. "I don't want to lose my brother either. I know what I'm doing."

Marik held his gaze a moment longer before nodding slowly. Ryou's eyes hardened, and he turned towards the door. "I'll be going then."

"What?" Melvin jumped up. "You're doing this now?"

"Could you think of a better time?" Bakura responded tartly. "The sooner that man is out of our lives, the better."

Melvin growled threateningly, striding towards the door and blocking Ryou's exit. "You're not going alone."

"Melvin," Ryou replied evenly. "I have to. Please get out of the way."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not." Ryou glared at him. "I have to talk to him alone."

Melvin's brows lowered. "I am not letting you in there with him without protection. He's a total madman!"

"I don't care." Ryou made to walk around him but Melvin blocked the way. "Melvin, please!"

Bakura frowned at them both, getting shakily to his feet. "Actually Ryou, that idiot has a point. You shouldn't go alone."

"Bakura," Ryou explained patiently. "You know as well as I do that dad will only listen to me."

"So Melvin can wait outside," Bakura waved him away, heading towards them whilst gingerly rubbing his throat. "And if dad tries anything, he'll be there to protect you. I'd go myself, but I'm not exactly at my best."

"You're going nowhere," Marik threatened. "Get back down here now."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Remember what I said earlier about you sounding like my wife? Anyway, Melvin, go with him. Keep him safe, or I'll kill you, got it?"

Melvin chuckled darkly. "You couldn't kill me if you tried."

Bakura glared and Melvin raised his arms, surrendering. "Alright, alright. I'll look after him. Sit back down, before my little brother has a fit."

Bakura sighed loudly as Marik grabbed his arm, but the Egyptian ignored him, turning instead to Ryou. "Look, are you sure you want to do this now? It's already really late – why not leave it until the morning?"

Ryou frowned. "Like 'Kura said, the sooner the better."

"But the hospital will be closed," Marik argued, "And you don't even know where he'll be. Leave it until tomorrow. You'll both be thinking more clearly, so you'll be less likely to make a mistake, anyway."

"I am not going to make a mistake."

"Ryou," Melvin laid a hand on his shoulder. "My brother actually has a point. Your dad can be really manipulative; let's go home for now. We can sort this out in the morning."

Marik shook his head. "Don't go home – stay here for the night. Ryou's room is still empty, after all."

Bakura glared at him, Melvin laughed and Ryou looked faintly surprised. "You're alright with that?"

"No," Bakura started but Marik elbowed him sharply.

"Face it, Bakura – they're not going to break up. And I don't want them wandering the streets this late and in this state. It's better that they stay here."

Bakura eventually conceded. "Fine. But it's _one night._ And you're sleeping separately."

"Only if you do," Melvin countered with a grin.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me what to do in my own flat."

Ryou sighed. "Can we please not argue about this now? I'm tired, and you're right; we'll stay here the night and go see dad in the morning. Come on, Melvin, Let's go to bed."

"Sure thing, little one." Melvin flashed Bakura a cheeky grin as he was tugged down the hall, ignoring his angry expression. Bakura glared after them, only allowing himself to sag against Marik once they were safely out of sight. The Egyptian caught him, surprised, as he trembled against him.

"Bakura? What … ?" Marik took in his shivering appearance and shook his head. "Never mind. Let's get you to bed. You look exhausted."

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura muttered, taking a step forward and crumpling to the ground.

Marik caught him before he fell, muttering under his breath as he swept him up off the floor. "I am not doing this again. You're friggin' heavy."

"Shut up," Bakura growled as he was carried into their room. "I don't particularly like being carted around by you, either. You shouldn't even be able to pick me up."

Marik laughed as he placed him gently on the bed. "I'm stronger than I look, and I'm taller than you anyway. If anything, _you_ shouldn't be able to pick _me_ up."

"But you're scrawny," Bakura complained, undressing with slow weary movements. "And you weigh nothing. At least I actually have some substance."

"Not much." Marik eyed him appraisingly as they changed into their nightclothes. "You're pretty much just a skeleton."

Bakura growled softly, falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes. "Watch it, Ishtar."

"Nope." Marik grinned as he climbed in beside him, pulling him close. "You're in no condition to be making threats, anyway."

"Hush, princess." Bakura lay against his side, head pressed into his chest. "And let me sleep."

"I am _not_ a princess."

"Shut up."

Marik laughed softly. "Ok. Sleep, kitty."

"Do you really want to start this now?"

"No," Marik stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head. "Not really."

"Good." Bakura closed his eyes, settling closer and quickly falling asleep, Marik following soon after.

* * *

The next morning Ryou paced around the living room, chewing his lip and wringing his hands, white hair falling in clumps around his face. Melvin watched him with slightly amused purple eyes. "What are you so worried about, little one?"

Ryou fixed him with a glare. "What do you think? I'm about to chase my dad away for good!"

"You're not still upset about that though, are you?"

He heaved a sigh. "No, not really...well, I mean, it's like he never really came back. The dad I love walked out on us two years ago – he'd never have attacked 'Kura, or you..." Ryou closed his eyes, unable to stop a single tear escaping from under his lids. "He'd never have hated me, either..."

Melvin's brow creased. "Don't cry, little one."

Ryou managed a small smile. "I don't really want to..."

"So don't." Melvin walked forwards with a frown. "I don't know how to make you stop."

That drew a small laugh as Ryou closed the distance, hugging the tall Egyptian tightly. "I'm not upset, Melvin – I'm alright. Don't worry."

"You're not alright, though," Melvin mumbled, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "How do I help you?"

Ryou sniffed, but when he drew back he was smiling. "Just stay by my side. I think...I mean, when I have to talk to dad, will you...will you come in with me?"

Melvin blinked. "I thought you didn't want me there?"

"I didn't." Ryou chewed his lip. "But I changed my mind – talking to him isn't going to be easy. I think I'll cope better if you're there with me."

Melvin beamed at him, gathering him back into a hug. "Then of course I'll be there! I just want to help you, Ry."

"Good," Ryou jumped up and kissed him softly, arms hanging around his neck. "I'm glad you're going to be with me."

"Anytime." Melvin held him tightly, kissing him back until there was a loud noise of disgust from the doorway.

"Urgh, please you two! I know you're together and in love and everything, but can you try and keep it under wraps at least a little?" Marik wrinkled his nose as he watched them, face screwed up. "And you're lucky Bakura isn't here to catch you."

Melvin set Ryou down gently before turning and sending his brother a glare. "Shut it, Marik. When have we ever complained about you and Bakura?"

"We don't walk into other people's flats and make out in their living room!"

"Oh really?" Ryou grinned at him. "Because last time I checked, this was _my_ flat as well, and you're _always_ doing stuff in here."

Marik flushed slightly and Melvin cackled. "Good one, little Ryou. Are we ready to go?"

"Bakura wants to talk to you first," Marik cut in quickly. "He'll be out in a minute."

Ryou frowned a little. "He's taking a while, isn't he?"

"He's still recovering from yesterday." Marik sighed. "It took more out of him than he thought."

"Should my ears be burning?" Bakura's voice was indeed more of a low rasp than usual, and he looked very pale as he entered the living room.

Ryou shot him a worried glance. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bakura waved him away, coughing a little. "You ready to talk to dad?"

"I'll manage," Ryou said stiffly. "It has to be done. And Melvin will be with me."

To everyone's surprise, Bakura made no complaint. In fact, he walked – a little unsteadily, admittedly – across the room and held out his hand to the tall Egyptian. Lifting a brow, Melvin shook it, tilting his head quizzically. "What's got into you?"

A corner of Bakura's mouth lifted. "Watch out for Ryou." He stepped back with another round of coughing, Marik at his side instantly although Bakura waved him away. "I'm _fine._ Go on, be off with you. Come back and tell us how it goes."

Ryou caught him in a quick hug. "We will. Marik, look after him – don't let him go out when he's like this."

"I wasn't planning to," Marik caught Bakura's arm and held on tightly.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "How many times? I'm _fine._"

"I'm not sure," Ryou's eyes were creased with worry. "Just be careful, alright?"

"I'll watch him," Marik promised.

Melvin caught Ryou's hand. "You heard my brother, and we'd better go – the sooner we get this over with the better, right?"

"Yeah..." Ryou nodded, but his bottom lip was back between his teeth. "Ok, let's go – see you later, 'Kura."

"See you, Ryou." Bakura's voice was still a low rasp as he watched his brother out of the door, Melvin hot on his heels. Only when the door shut did he allow his eyes to close and his legs to shake, breaking into another hacking cough.

Marik shot him a nervous glance, quickly leading him to the sofa. "Ok, I'm now officially worried. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bakura closed his eyes, crashing into one of the cushions. "I'll be fine. I just need rest."

"Uh, ok..." Marik swallowed before heading to the kitchen. "I'm going to make breakfast. You just stay there and…and rest."

Bakura sighed, muttering to himself too quietly for Marik to hear. "That's about all I can manage just now." His head was pounding, so he curled himself into a ball, hands massaging his throat as he tried to soothe the immense pain he felt there without worrying his Egyptian partner.

* * *

Ryou hurried quickly through the streets of Domino, headed to the hospital with fast nervous steps. Melvin caught his hand as they entered the tall building, rubbing soothing circles into his palm. "Don't worry, little one – you'll be fine."

"I hope so!" Ryou's voice was edging on hysterical as they found the right ward, footsteps slowing more and more as they neared his father's room. "I'm not sure I can do this… I've got to lie to him, Melvin! I'm not sure I can do this!"

The Egyptian stopped, and after a quick look around to make sure they were alone, pulled him into a tight hug. "You can do it, Ry. I'll be right there with you, and your dad needs to go. You'll never have to worry about him again after today."

Ryou drew in a shuddering breath, clinging tightly to the older man with his eyes screwed shut. "I know. I need to do this. B-but … what if he doesn't believe me? I can't actually send 'Kura to prison…"

"You won't have to," Melvin urged. "If I know anything about him, I'm almost certain your dad's a coward. He'll run if he thinks there's even the smallest chance you'll call the police."

Ryou sniffed. "Well, I hope you're right. But there's also a small part of me that doesn't want him to go.…"

"I know." Melvin kept his arms securely around him. "But if he stays he'll only cause trouble for everyone."

Ryou nodded, squaring his shoulders. "Well that's why we're not going to let that happen." He stepped back, gripping Melvin's hand, and led them to the door. "Stay by my side, but don't say anything. And don't look surprised at anything I say, either – it's all just an act. Got it?"

Melvin grinned. "Received and understood. You're cute when you're commanding."

"Oh, hush." A faint pink tinge decorated Ryou's cheeks as he opened the door hesitantly. "Just don't leave me alone."

* * *

Adam lay still in his hospital bed, breathing sharp and painful around the wounds in his throat and collarbone. The knife had been sharp, but the wounds were not deep, and certainly not life-threatening; although, he had been told to stay in hospital for at least a week. A bother, certainly, but not impossibly awkward – he would allow his eldest son a week of rest, but it would not last long after that. He still had to make sure Bakura was alone.

There was a small sound outside his door and Adam opened one eye, vaguely curious through the haze of painkillers. He caught a flash of white hair and sat up slightly, thinking that surely Bakura wouldn't dare to come there.

Oh. It was not Bakura.

Adam lay back down, closing his eyes lightly. "Hello, Ryou. Long time no see."

His younger son gave a low hiss. "Well, since last time we met I wasn't sure you really wanted to see me again."

"You'd be right about that."

There was a dark growl – a sound that could certainly never come out of his son's mouth – and a deep velvety voice ground out: "That is no way to talk to your son."

Adam opened one eye again, and could not help the small sense of fear that tightened in his gut at the sight of the tall Egyptian leering over his bed. "Oh. You again. Aren't you running a bit of a risk by being here? I could turn you in."

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Ryou walked into his line of sight, but there was something wrong with his usually innocent brown eyes; they had turned hard and cold, holding no hint of the love he had always seen in them previously. "Dad, I'm going to turn you in."

Adam blinked, sitting up slightly. "What was that, Ryou?"

"I think you heard me." The usually soft voice was cold and harsh, and if Adam didn't know better he'd have almost thought it was Bakura speaking to him in that moment. "I can't deal with you anymore, dad – I can't put up with your lies. I want you out of my life, so I'm going to turn you in."

Adam pushed himself fully upright, wincing slightly as his wounds stretched. He could not have the sudden change – no, that was not allowed. Adam was the one in control there. "Well Ryou, you've certainly had a change of heart."

"That's your fault." Ryou eyed him, expression impassive and emotionless. "You won't accept me. I need you to leave."

Adam's lips quirked upwards into a smile. "And how do you propose to do that, hm?"

"I'll call the police." Ryou's voice was quiet, but each word was perfectly enunciated, leaving Adam in no doubt as to what he had said.

There was a pause before he burst out laughing. "Oh, son, what good would that do you?"

"It would get rid of you forever."

"You'll have to do a lot better than that." Adam wiped his eyes, smirk still pulling at his lips. "You have nothing to charge me with, and no evidence to support you."

"That's not quite true." Ryou turned, gesturing to Melvin. "We have the knives you brought with you to the warehouse – they're covered with your fingerprints. Then there's the fact that Melvin, Marik, 'Kura and I are all witnesses to your violence. Between us, I think we've got enough to send you down."

Adam's eyes flashed. "You will do no such thing."

"I need you out, father." Ryou met his gaze, brown eyes still cold and distant. "I don't want you around anymore. You ruin everything."

Adam growled deep in his throat. "You can't get rid of me."

"I can and I will." Ryou took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I have to. I can't deal with you anymore."

Adam leaned forwards threateningly. "You cannot get rid of me that easily – I told you."

"You haven't given me any other choice."

"No!" Adam struggled to keep his voice calm, resulting in a low hiss. "If you call the police I'll tell them about your brother. I'll tell them what 'Kura did – he'll never escape me."

Ryou's expression remained infuriatingly calm. "So tell them, I don't care. Bakura means nothing to me now. I've lost all my family thanks to him. You played your part in that too, dad – I know you chased him onto the road, in front of mum and Amane. I don't want to have to see either of you ever again."

Adam bit down on the inside of his cheek. His plan had worked a little too well – Ryou did not care about Bakura at all. That was a good thing, of course, but not when he hated Adam, too – no, he could not allow that. "Well Ryou, it seems you've made up your mind. When did you grow a backbone?"

"I've had to," he responded quietly. "I'm on my own now – I've had to learn to stand up for myself. In a way, I have you to thank for that."

Adam smiled slightly. "I've done you some good, then. But don't you forget that I know where you are, and I know who is close to you. Melvin, isn't it? Don't think that I can't attack him, too."

There was a warning growl from Melvin's throat. "Watch yourself, _Adam._ I don't take kindly to being threatened."

"I'm sure," Adam purred. "But I'm just letting Ryou know the consequences of his actions – if he gets me arrested, I'll come after you."

"But you won't be able to!" Ryou's calm facade shook a little, his voice sounding agitated. "When you're locked up …"

"I won't be _locked up,_" Adam hissed, "Because you are not going to call the police. There's no evidence to convict me, and if you ever dared to I'd get your little friend locked up too, because in case you'd forgotten, _he's_ the reason I'm lying on a hospital bed right now."

Melvin stepped forwards. "That was self-defence. And you deserved everything you got and more."

"Oh yes? Think that argument will stand up in court, hm?"

"Enough." Ryou sent a warning glance Melvin's way before turning back to his father. "I won't call the police on one condition: that you leave America and never return. I don't care where you go, or what you do, as long as I never have to see or hear from you again. Do you understand me?"

Adam threw back his head and laughed, the sound chilling and crisp. "You think I would agree to that? You haven't got a leg to stand on, son. Either I disappear or you call the police? No, you're going to have to do a _lot_ better than that, I'm afraid – if you call the police I'll get 'Kura and Melvin locked up too, and then what will you be left with, hm?"

Ryou stared him down, brown eyes hard. "I already told you I don't care what happens to Bakura. As for Melvin, everything he did can be put down to self-defence, so even if you do get him in trouble it will only be temporary."

"Go on then," Adam gestured out of the room, still chuckling. "If you're so sure, why don't you go make the call, hm? If you're so _desperate_ to get rid of me, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Ryou closed his eyes. "I … would rather not. Take the other option, dad, please. I don't want to have to send my family to jail."

"So don't." Adam sat back smugly. "I knew you weren't strong enough to do it. You've always been too weak..."

Ryou held up a hand. "Dad, stop."

Adam ignored him. "You've always been reliant on other people – me, your mum, 'Kura, now Melvin. You've never been able to stand up for yourself."

"Dad…"

"So don't you threaten me unless you're willing to go through with it, _son._ Don't you try and convince me you've got control when you are merely a pawn in my game."

"Dad!" Ryou lunged forwards, thrusting his face right into his father's. "Don't you_ dare_ talk to me like that! I am not some tool for you to use – you can't just walk into my life and tell me how to live it. So I'm giving you two choices, dad, and it's really quite simple. You can either leave, and stay out of my life forever, or I'll call the police and you will never get out of prison. And don't think for a _second_ that I won't do it, because I will. You've driven me to that."

Adam leaned back, more than a little shocked by the venom in Ryou's voice. His brown eyes were cold and dark, betraying no emotion; his hands were clenched tightly into his fists, and his tone dripped sincerity. Adam suddenly found himself believing every word.

Melvin laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "You've said your piece, Ryou – I think we should go."

Ryou nodded once, turning away from his father with disgust apparent in his features. "Yes, you're right. And father, if I ever see you in my life again, I won't hesitate to call the police."

Adam watched them out of his room with clouded eyes, unable to completely suppress the twist of fear in his gut.

**Again, it ends rather abruptly. And I don't think it's my best at all, so apologies for that. ^_^ The next chapter will be out as soon as I can - as it's already half-written I would hope for tomorrow, but judging on my recent record that might not happen :P I hope you enjoyed, and thanks to all reading and reviewing! Two more chapters to go! - Jem**


	33. Chapter 33

**So here we arrive at the penultimate chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, I forgot to mention last chapter but I am eternally grateful! Every single comment puts a huge smile on my face XD**

**To guest reviewer Sam: I am so honoured you like my writing, and I helped get you into thief and deathshipping! I am thrilled you enjoyed my first fic 'Belonging' as well, you honestly made my day with that review ^_^ I am definitely planning to write more, I have a couple of ideas planned for the future, so keep an eye out! This is certainly not the last you'll see of me. Thank you for being a fabulous reader!**

**Now, without further ado, the chapter! The first section takes place whilst Melvin and Ryou are at the hospital. I'm quite pleased with this one XD I hope you enjoy - Jem**

Marik walked out of the kitchen to see Bakura collapsed on the sofa, eyes shut and breath rasping noisily through his throat, pulse visibly fluttering behind the red finger marks that still contrasted starkly against his pale skin. Marik regarded him worriedly for a moment more before heading to the sofa and crouching in front of him, not wanting to disturb his sleep. Gently, he brushed the back of his hand across Bakura's forehead, taking it away quickly when he felt the roaring heat. _This is bad._

With a small shiver, Marik touched Bakura's shoulder and gave it a soft shake. "Bakura? Are you awake?"

There was no response, so he shook a little harder. "Bakura, can you hear me? ... Bakura? ... You're scaring me..."

Bakura's only move was to shift a little further down the sofa, breath still wheezing through his parted lips. Trying not to panic, Marik gathered him into his arms and brought him gently back into their bedroom, throwing the covers away and removing his jacket to try and cool him down. "Alright Bakura, so you're going to worry me, but we need to keep you cool. I could do with getting some tablets down you actually, but you'll choke if you're not awake..." Marik placed his hands on his hips as he regarded his pale partner, taking in his pallid, sweaty skin and flushed cheeks. "Actually, scratch that – I'm giving you tablets anyway. You're just going to have to wake up."

Hurrying quickly to the bathroom, Marik scoured the medicine cupboard until he found some Tylenol – popping out two he made his hurried way back into the bedroom, pausing only to grab a glass of water which he laid carefully down on the bedside table. Crawling onto the bed beside his unconscious partner, tablets clutched tightly in the palm of one hand, Marik lifted him up slightly so that Bakura's back rested against his chest, head lolling. Marik grasped his chin with two fingers, supporting his head and muttering into his ear. "Bakura? You've got to wake up for me now – you need to take these."

There was a low groan from deep in Bakura's throat, and his breath sounded out in wheezy gasps. Marik used his free hand, still clutching the tablets, to flick one of his eyes open, worried when the pupil was extremely dilated. Taking a breath, he muttered "You are taking this even if I have to force it down your throat," before using the hand on his chin to pry his jaw open as gently as he could. With a growing feeling of trepidation he carefully placed the tablets on Bakura's tongue, bringing the water to his mouth and tipping his head back, trying to get him to swallow. Bakura gave a juddering movement that might have been an attempt at a cough.

Marik pressed his lips together, tilting Bakura's head back further. "Come on, swallow. Now really isn't the time to be stubborn." When he got no response Marik blew some air out from between his teeth. _Time to be a little more drastic._ Removing the hand from his chin, Marik used two fingers to pinch Bakura nose, his other hand simultaneously snapping his jaw shut around the mix of water and tablets. Bakura gave a violent start, chest heaving as he eventually swallowed. He jerked his head out of Marik's grip and coughed violently. When he finally had enough breath to speak he managed to wheeze out "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bloody fool?"

Marik couldn't stop relief from flooding his features. Reaching out and pulling Bakura back against him, he muttered "Trying to keep you alive, idiot. Don't pass out on me again."

"Well don't try and force-feed me again!" The usual strength was gone from his voice though, and he sagged against Marik with alarming heaviness. "What the hell did you give me, anyway? It takes disgusting."

Marik let out a sigh, lips close to Bakura's ear. "It was just some Tylenol, to help bring down your fever."

"Well it's vile."

"Stop being such a baby." Marik gave a low chuckle. "If it's really that bad I'll make you some breakfast – you need to eat anyway."

Bakura groaned. "I'm not sure my throat could take anymore swallowing just now."

"Still painful?" Marik sent him a worried look. "I don't think you should be this bad..."

Bakura tried to laugh, though it just sent him into another round of coughing. "Well, I _was_ almost strangled. You could be a little more sympathetic."

"Yeah, yeah," Marik nibbled his lower lip. "But as far as I know, being strangled doesn't give you a fever."

"So I caught a cold," Bakura shrugged. "I'll be fine. Quit being so worried."

"Who said I was worried?" Marik responded tartly, though his tone gave him away.

Bakura closed his eyes again. "Don't bother with that. Let me sleep."

"I don't want you falling unconscious," Marik disagreed. "And you still need to eat. I'll make you something soft – soup or something."

Bakura opened one eye, twisting to send him a glare. "Marik, you can't cook."

"Soup isn't beyond me," he responded haughtily, "And we've got cans of it in."

"I'm not eating your bloody food."

"Well you don't have an awful lot of choice." Marik smiled sweetly at him before sliding out of the bed, propping Bakura up with pillows. "I'll be back soon. Don't even think about trying to sleep."

"Bloody effeminate teen."

Marik just laughed at him before heading to the kitchen.

Bakura grudgingly ate the soup, forced to admit that actually, it wasn't half bad – the soothing mouthfuls helped to ease his burning throat, at any rate, and his breath lost the wheezy gasping quality it had held earlier. Marik still wouldn't let him out of the bed though, and as much as Bakura grumbled he was actually grateful of the chance to rest. "I'm going to call your work," Marik told him firmly from his position perched at the foot of the bed, taking the soup bowl away. "Where's the number?"

"Use my phone." Bakura leaned back, closing his eyes. "It's in my coat pocket – Amy's number is saved there, just send her a text."

Marik rolled his eyes, heading to the kitchen to dump the bowl in the sink before grabbing Bakura's coat and searching the various pockets before he found his phone. "Why have you got so much jewellery in here? You haven't been thieving in ages!"

"You don't know when I thieve, Marik."

"Well I know that you shouldn't," Marik grumbled as he entered the bedroom again, phone in hand. He clambered onto the foot of the bed, absorbed in his text.

Bakura sent him a half-hearted glare. "Spare me the lecture."

"No." Marik sent his text and looked up, meeting Bakura's eyes. "You look tired."

Bakura sighed. "_Someone_ won't let me sleep."

"I just don't want you to pass out again." Marik nibbled his lower lip. "But you do look exhausted..."

Bakura took another raspy breath, closing his eyes. "I'm not going to pass out, Marik. I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep now, ok?"

Marik pursed his lips, thinking it over before sliding up the bed and crawling in next to him. "You can sleep, but I'm staying here."

"I'm not a child."

"Never said you were," Marik smiled slightly. "But that doesn't mean I trust you."

Bakura muttered something unintelligible under his breath, grumbling as Marik drew him closer. "I'm _fine._ Quit worrying."

"I'll quit worrying when you're better." Marik planted a quick kiss to the top of his head. "So go to sleep for now – some rest will probably help you, actually."

Bakura made no reply, already mostly asleep, so Marik just held him close and remained watchfully awake, hands wrapped securely around his torso.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Ryou and Melvin finally returned to the flat; Ryou sagged against Melvin's side, eyes dull and glazed over, missing their usual bright spark. Melvin supported him, leading him into the living room with a shout of "Marik! Where are you?"

"Hush!" Hissed a voice from the bedroom, and Marik appeared in the doorway with an angry flash to his eyes. "Bakura's sleeping – don't wake him up."

This roused Ryou a little, and he blinked at Marik with a question in his eyes. "Sleeping? Why? Is 'Kura still not well?"

"I think he's got a cold, or something," Marik waved them onto the sofa, softly closing the door behind them. "He had a fever, anyway – I think he just needs to sleep it off."

Melvin grinned at his little brother. "When did you become a nurse?"

"Shut it." Marik sent him a glare before turning back to Ryou. "So? Did it work? Is your dad out of our lives for good?"

Ryou leaned back with a sigh, eyes watching Marik hollowly as he perched on the armchair opposite them. "Honestly? I don't know."

"You don't _know?_" Marik frowned. "How can you _not know?_ Was he scared of you or not?"

Melvin gave a dark chuckle. "Who could be scared of little Ryou? Except when he yells – he's scary then, I guess."

"I am not," Ryou looked down. "I know I'm not scary, but I think dad got the message. I just don't know if it was enough to make him leave – I'm not sure he believed me when I said I would call the police, even if it meant 'Kura got sent down as well..."

"You tried your best, Ry," Melvin reassured, laying one large hand on his thigh. "And your dad looked pretty freaked to me."

Ryou sent him a small smile before Marik intervened. "But what do we do if he doesn't leave? We can't actually call the police..."

"Of course not!" Ryou looked mildly horrified. "I don't want to send 'Kura to prison, there's no way I'd risk that!"

"Well good." Marik's face relaxed slightly. "But that basically leaves us out of options – if your dad doesn't go now, how are we ever going to get rid of him?"

Melvin, noticing Ryou's discomfort at the question, growled threateningly at his brother. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we've done all we can."

"But-"

"Drop it, Marik," Melvin furrowed his brows, gripping Ryou tightly. Marik finally seemed to catch on, his mouth forming an 'Oh' before dropping back into his usual expression.

"Um," Marik tried for a smile. "So, what are you guys gonna do now? Are you going back to Ishizu and Odion?"

Melvin lifted a brow. "Do we have any choice? Somehow, I don't think Bakura would want us staying here."

"I don't want you to either!" Marik bit his lip, laughing a little nervously as soon as the words were out. "I mean, it's not that I don't like either of you, it's just..."

"Just that you're a little bastard who can't be accepting," Melvin rolled his eyes. "You're such a hypocrite, you know that?"

Ryou sent him an admonishing look. "That wasn't very nice..."

"He isn't being nice!" Melvin heaved a dramatic sigh. "But fine. Marik, we won't stay here if it'll offend your sensibilities, though Gods know you've offended ours often enough. I don't particularly want to go back to living with Ishizu though, she's almost as bad as Bakura."

Ryou frowned at him. "She's trying her best – the idea is just a little strange. We knew it would be difficult when we first started this though."

"So why did you start it?" Marik looked between them curiously. "Seriously? You're, like, the last two people in the world I'd have ever expected to get together."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," Melvin preened. "And why do you think? We love each other."

Ryou looked away, a light dusting of pink marring his pale cheeks as he leaned closer to Melvin. "Um, anyway...Marik, do you think we should check on 'Kura? How long has he been asleep?"

Marik checked his watch. "Um, it's been maybe three hours? Do you think that's long enough?"

"I think we should definitely check on him." Ryou stood up, worry creasing his brow. "He doesn't get sick very often, and he hates having to stay in bed – he'll be in a really bad mood when he wakes up."

"We can deal with that." Marik flipped a hand at him as they vacated the living room. "And when is he ever in a good mood?"

"...True." Ryou smiled at him as they opened the bedroom door, Melvin close behind.

There was a groan from the bedcovers as the door swung open, and a still-unnaturally-deep voice rasped: "Marik, I swear when I said I _wanted to sleep_ I meant it, alright?" There was a shift of sheets and a messy white head briefly made an appearance before flopping back down onto the mattress. "At least close the door? You're letting all the light in."

"Whatever, Bakura," Marik responded lightly, though he was quick to close the door behind Melvin. "And I'm not here on my own – we figured you'd want to know what happened at the hospital."

Despite himself Bakura sat up, interest piqued. He opened crimson eyes, regarding his brother coolly. "So you didn't chicken out?"

"So supportive," Ryou managed a smile, though his gaze was still lifeless. "Yeah, I talked to him."

"And?" Bakura leaned forwards. "Did it work?"

Ryou shuddered slightly and Melvin laid a hand on his shoulder, pulling them both down to sit at the foot of the bed. "He tried his best – now we just have to wait and see."

"What do you mean?" Bakura paused, coughing, before turning to glare at them. "And did I say you could sit on my bed?"

Melvin stretched expansively, grin splitting his face in two. "Didn't feel like asking. Anyway," he lifted a hand to forestall Bakura's angry response, "Are you sick? Because my little brother is freaking out."

"I am not _freaking out,_" Marik hissed, clambering in beside Bakura and glaring at Melvin.

Bakura smiled, wide and insincere. "Oh really? Because it really did seem like you were earlier, Marik my dear."

"Oh shut up," Marik whacked him lightly.

Bakura rubbed his arm with a rueful expression. "Ok, so I may have deserved that. Ryou, fill me in."

Ryou took a breath, looking down. "I...honestly Bakura, I'm not sure it worked. At first dad refused to believe I'd actually call the police, but then I said I didn't care what happened to you and he seemed to accept it. Whether or not he actually goes..." Ryou trailed off with a helpless shrug. "I tried!"

Bakura kept his gaze trained on his brother, taking in his dull brown eyes and slumped posture. "Well Ryou, it's a start."

Melvin glowered at him. "It's much more than a start, Bakura. And your dad is in hospital for at least another week, so we don't have to worry about him until then. Why don't we all just forget about it?"

"Easy for you to say," Bakura scoffed, hands once more massaging his throat. "_You_ don't feel like you're swallowing sandpaper every bloody time you eat."

Melvin leaned back, one arm nonchalantly thrown around Ryou's shoulders. "You'd be in a much worse state if it weren't for me," he replied sagely.

Bakura glared. "And you _will_ be in a much worse state if you don't get your hands off my brother right now."

"Oh 'Kura, give it a rest." Ryou sighed as he leaned back against Melvin, eyes sliding shut.

"But Ryou, he's manhandling you!"

"Well maybe I want him to."

Melvin crowed, delighted. "See? Told you so!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Bloody idiots." He reached over and pulled Marik closer, ignoring his surprised exclamation as he curled up to his side.

Ryou smiled lightly. "You two are cute."

"Not exactly the response I was after," Bakura yawned, laying his head more securely on Marik's chest. "You two can leave now – I'm tired."

Marik huffed, staring down at him. "You've just been asleep! And stop using me as a pillow."

"Like you're really complaining."

"I am, actually." Marik vainly tried to shift him before giving up with an annoyed sigh. "Looks like I'm not moving then."

Melvin grinned. "Don't act like you don't enjoy it."

"Shut up."

Ryou closed his eyes. "Let's not start arguments, ok? The four of us haven't had any time together in ages – can't we just enjoy it?"

"...Huh." Marik tilted his head with a small frown. "It _has_ been a while, hasn't it? Like, a month?"

Ryou shook his head. "Longer, I think – since before you and Bakura broke up."

Marik grimaced. "Don't remind me. Was that more than a month ago? What's the date today?"

"April...um, the...seventeenth?" Ryou looked questioningly at Melvin, who shook his head.

"Pretty sure it's the nineteenth."

Marik creased up his features, disgusted. "Oh great. So school starts on Monday, urgh."

"The _nineteenth?"_ Ryou was staring at Melvin with dismay clouding his eyes. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

From his position next to Marik, Bakura opened one vaguely amused eye. "Well, that's unexpected."

"I'm so sorry!" Ryou's hands flew to his mouth, expression horrified. "I can't believe it!"

"I don't care." Bakura stretched with a yawn.

"But it's your birthday! I completely forgot!"

Bakura smirked. "As I said – I don't care. We didn't do anything for yours this year either."

"That's because it was September, and we'd only just got here!" Ryou bunched his hands in his hair. "I can't believe I forgot!"

Melvin took his hands, pulling them down. "Ryou, chill. It isn't that big a deal."

"It is!"

"It isn't," Bakura interrupted with a flick of his wrist. "I really don't care."

Marik's expression, however, was turning from surprised to cunning. "Your birthday?"

"Yes." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well done on keeping up."

Marik shoved him lightly. "Actually, this is good – we need to get you out of bed, Bakura."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Because we're going to go out," Marik continued as if he hadn't spoken. "What shall we do?"

"We're not doing anything."

"Ryou?"

Ryou smiled at Marik a little sheepishly. "Um, if I'd remembered sooner we could have got something organised."

"It doesn't matter now," Marik grinned. "Let's just do something...any ideas?"

"Is anyone even listening to me?" Bakura grumbled.

Ryou paused, eyes thoughtful before lighting up. "Bakura's always liked cooking on his birthday – he and mum used to spend all day in the kitchen."

"Great!" Melvin cackled at Bakura's disgruntled expression. "_You_ get to cook, and _we_ get to eat! Perfect!"

"That isn't bloody happening."

Marik tugged his hair playfully. "I think it's a good idea – we could ask Odion round and get him to show you how to use spices."

"I don't need a cooking lesson."

"You do," Marik disagreed. "You've gone twenty years without spices - time to rectify that, I think."

"That sounds like a plan." Ryou grinned. "We should probably let Odion and Ishizu know where we are anyway – I didn't tell them where I was going when I left yesterday.

Melvin's eyes widened. "Oh...yeah..."

"Melvin!" Marik glared at him. "Ishizu will be going out of her mind!"

The huge Egyptian raised his hands defensively. "So I didn't tell her! I had other things to deal with..."

"Just call her!" Marik chucked him his phone along with a death glare. "Right now!"

Ryou laughed as Melvin stood up obediently. "And invite them over while you're at it – we can make this a proper party."

"Consider it done." Melvin left the room.

Bakura groaned, rolling further into Marik's chest. "Can we pretend none of that just happened?"

"It's your birthday, Bakura," Marik admonished. "We want to have a good time."

"If it's _my_ birthday, shouldn't _I_ be the one to decide what we do?"

Ryou smiled sweetly at him. "But you have really bad taste 'Kura – this way, we all get to do something we enjoy."

Melvin appeared again, cackling. "They're coming over right now, so you might want to make yourself decent Bakura!"

The pale teen-no-longer cursed loudly, burrowing back under the covers and ignoring the laughter surrounding him.

It was (somewhat surprisingly) a very enjoyable day, and despite Bakura's disgruntled exterior he was actually a little pleased that the others were making a fuss over his birthday. Ishizu and Odion, as promised, came to the flat very quickly, Odion armed with cooking supplies. Bakura grudgingly agreed to watch him cook, but very quickly his fingers started to itch and he began to take over, Marik watching and laughing at how docile he became. Ishizu, Ryou and Melvin passed the time with a film before it was time to eat. They once again brought the table and chairs into the living room so that they all had a place to sit, enjoying the food, and each other's company, more than any of them ever thought they would.

A dreamy smile crossed Marik's face the minute he took his first bite. "Mmm...ah, this is...Mm, yeah..."

A smirk tugged at Bakura's mouth. "I take it you like my cooking."

"Mmmm, yes Bakuraaa..."

"Marik," Melvin cut in with a wide grin, "If you keep making those noises I think Bakura might have a little problem."

"A rather large problem, actually," Bakura responded with a wink, earning a whack from Marik.

"I just meant it tastes good! And you should have learned how to do this ages ago!"

Odion smiled. "I must admit, Bakura, you cook better than I do now."

"I always cooked better than you," Bakura scoffed. "You bloody Egyptians just can't handle eating anything without a ton of spices."

Marik flaunted a smile. "But do you like it?"

"Obviously; I cooked it."

"Isn't it better than what you used to make?"

"..."

Marik laughed lightly, a self-satisfied smirk crossing his features. "That's what I thought."

"Shut it," Bakura muttered.

Melvin and Ryou were sat together on the sofa, the elder once again trying to steal the younger's food, much to Ryou's chagrin. Ishizu watched with a slight smile as he turned on Melvin. "Do you _mind?"_

"Not really, no." Melvin cackled as he stole another mouthful.

Ryou stared in disbelief. "But you ate loads!"

"You still have some though," Melvin countered with a wide grin, "So it only seems fair."

Ryou sighed, quickly eating what little was left on his plate. "Your idea of justice is warped."

Ishizu broke into a grin at that. "It always has been, unfortunately."

"Hey!" Melvin shot her a playful glare. "You weren't complaining when I saved all our asses from dad back in Egypt, now were you?"

She laughed at that. "True – but that doesn't mean your moral compass necessarily always points North."

"Too right it doesn't," Ryou grimaced a little. "Trying to keep him under control is proving to be a full-time job."

Melvin threw a companionable arm around his shoulders. "Good job I have you around full-time then, right?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Sure. Sorry Ishizu, he's hopeless when he's like this."

"No Ryou, I...actually don't mind." She smiled at his surprised look. "Admittedly, the idea of you two together was at first a little strange, but you suit each other, in a warped sort of way."

"Most of the things about Melvin are warped," Ryou deadpanned, earning a low growl. "What? It's true!"

Melvin actually looked a little hurt, and Ishizu laughed. "I hate to say it, but he has a point brother."

"Oh thanks!" Melvin sighed, disgruntled, though he cheered up considerably when Ryou burrowed under his arm and gave him a quick kiss.

The day ended with another film, all of them just about squeezing around the TV, before Odion and Ishizu decided to call it a night and head home, Melvin and Ryou rather reluctantly following. Once they had gone Marik turned to Bakura with a grin. "Feeling better now?"

Bakura grimaced. "Spending the day with your family and watching your idiot of an older brother fawning all over Ryou? Yeah, I absolutely _loved_ it."

Marik laughed lightly, stretching and heading for their bedroom. "Well, _I_ enjoyed it. And now I'm tired, so come on."

"If it's my birthday, I think I'm the one who was meant to enjoy it," Bakura grumbled, following Marik and collapsing onto the bed.

Marik sent him a smirk. "Seemed to me like you actually did, although you'll never admit it."

"Damn right I won't."

Marik grinned, undressing and climbing under the covers. "But what I was actually asking was: are you feeling better? You were a right mess this morning."

"Oh thanks." Bakura edged closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "And yes, I do a little. My head still kills and every time I swallow it feels like I'm eating sawdust, but yes, I feel marginally better."

Marik chuckled again, curling up beside him. "Well I'm glad – I didn't like having to spoon feed you."

"You did not spoon feed me."

"Sure I didn't." Marik yawned, curling up to his side. "I'm sleeping now."

"You go ahead and do that." Bakura gathered him a little closer, unable to hold back a smile as his partner let out a small sound of pleasure. Bakura allowed his head to fall back onto the pillows, eyes drifting closed as he fell asleep under the familiar weight of Marik against his chest.

* * *

The next week, things returned to normal. School began once again, and Ryou called at the flat every morning to pick up Marik in a strange reversal of what happened at the start of the year. Bakura would always appear with a grunt and a wave, but Ryou appreciated it – he knew it was his brother's way of letting him know he wanted them to stay close. Ryou wasn't worried about that, if he was honest; he knew Bakura cared, even if he rarely showed it. After school Marik would pop back to the flat to drop off his bags and collect Bakura, and then they would usually go and spend the evening at the Ishtars' house. But there was still a shadow hanging over them all – Adam. He would be getting out of hospital soon, and although he wouldn't admit it, Bakura was worried. He had had too many experiences of his dad showing up unexpectedly to feel completely safe when he was in the same city.

Odion and Ishizu insisted on being filled in on all the details of what had happened at the warehouse, and Bakura reluctantly conceded, grudgingly allowing Melvin to tell the story as he had been conscious for all of it. Ishizu looked faintly shocked. "He strangled you?"

Bakura let out a harsh laugh. "That's not even the worst he's done. Though it's the worst for a while." He grimaced, fingering his throat.

Marik sent him a worried look. "Is it still painful? Because you might need to see a doctor..."

"Marik. I'm _fine."_ Bakura fixed him with a clear crimson gaze. "Stop worrying. No matter how much you might want to be, you are _not_ my wife."

Marik glared as Melvin cackled. "Never thought you'd be the girl, Marik."

"Oh shut up." Marik huffed, turning his back on them both.

Odion cut in then, expression serious. "So your father's still around? What makes you think he won't come back for you?"

Ryou shrugged, expression a little helpless. "I tried my best, but I don't know if he believed me..."

"He did." Melvin's voice was calm and confident. "I was there too, Ry – trust me. There was fear in his eyes when we walked out."

Bakura smirked. "That may have had something to do with the fact that you were leering at him, and the last time he saw you, you stabbed him. Twice."

Melvin cackled. "True. But there was more to it than that – I don't think he was expecting Ryou to turn against him."

"That's because Ryou has never had a backbone." Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou's defiant expression. "What? It's true! I'm glad you've grown one now though – I don't have to keep looking out for you. Frankly, it was getting boring."

Ryou sniffed haughtily. "I don't really care what you say, 'Kura."

"Good." Bakura flashed him a sharp grin. "I'll keep insulting you then."

Ryou grinned right back. "Go ahead – it's your way of showing affection."

Marik burst out laughing at Bakura's disgruntled look. "If _that's_ true, then he's pretty much affectionate towards everyone."

"No," Ryou disagreed mildly. "Haven't you noticed yet? The people he insults the most are the people closest to him. So like you, for example, and me, and even Melvin more recently. That's how I know he actually approves of us, although he'll never admit it out loud."

Bakura glared at his brother.

Marik sent him an interested look. "Now that I think about it...you're right. Aw, thanks Kitty, that means even right back when we first met you were into me!"

"Don't flatter yourself, princess," Bakura muttered. "And don't act like you weren't completely dazzled by me either."

Marik laughed, curling up beside him. "I guess I can't really deny that."

"Of course not. I have never been stared at so much as when I first opened the door to you."

"Well, in my defence," Marik argued, "You weren't wearing a shirt. I wasn't exactly expecting it."

Melvin grinned. "Your face must have been a picture."

"Oh, it was," Bakura assured him with a smirk. "And then he tried to tell me he wasn't gay."

"I wasn't!" Marik declared hotly. "Not then, anyway. I'm still not a hundred percent sure I am now, either – you're basically a girl, Bakura."

All that earned him was a hard stare.

* * *

It was the Friday of that week, and Bakura had got home early from work. Marik and Ryou were staying later at school to attend a study session – their exams were fast approaching, and they were both getting a little stressed. It being too early to start dinner, Bakura found himself at a little bit of a loss as to what to do with himself. He threw himself onto the sofa, flicking on the TV but finding it a little dull without Marik's crass comments to keep his interest piqued. Restlessly, he wandered around the rooms for a while, eventually leaning against the wall by the window in the living room, the TV still blaring in the background. He lazily watched the neighbours for a while, giving a low chuckle when a small boy fell and started screaming, making his already-stressed mother freak out and drag him forcibly away. He watched them leave with a smirk firmly in place, although it wavered when he saw a shape moving in the shadows of the car park.

A flash of white. A splash of blue. And then a pair of brown eyes, staring straight at him.

Bakura didn't think; just moved. In a flash he was down the stairs and out of the building, striding furiously to the car park and once again meeting those cold brown eyes.

They watched each other silently.

Bakura broke first. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

A frown creased Adam's brow. "I came to say goodbye to my son."

"Don't you dare call...wait, goodbye?" Bakura lifted a brow. "Have you finally seen sense?"

Adam blinked once, not betraying any emotion. "I'm leaving, yes. But don't think for a second that you've won."

Silence. Then, quietly, almost too low to hear, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Adam moved suddenly, gripping Bakura by the collar and lifting him into his face. "I mean, _son,"_ he spat, "That you _have not_ won. You're still alone. You might have that little Egyptian slut for now, but see how long he sticks around once your curse sets in. You've lost your mother, your sister, your brother and your father, and it's all been your own doing – so no, you won't see me again, but don't you dare think that you have actually been successful."

Bakura regarded him coldly until he was released, stepping back and brushing down his clothes as if nothing had happened. "Actually," he responded, voice even, "I think you are the one who is alone. And you may blame me for losing my family, but we both know it was your doing." He held up a hand at his father's angry retort, crimson eyes flashing. "You chose to be alone when you walked out two years ago. You chased me in front of that car, so you lost your wife and daughter. And now you've lost Ryou too, because he hates the sight of you. And as for me, well," Bakura smirked. "You lost me long ago. So go on, _dad_ – get out of here. You won't be missed. At all."

Adam was breathing heavily, although his expression remained calm. "You think that if you like, son. But you are no better than me." He turned his back, throwing one last comment over his shoulder. "You'll never see me again, but my legacy will last a long while yet. You'll always be alone, Bakura. Always."

Bakura watched him leave with a burning crimson gaze, before turning and once more entering his quiet, empty flat.

It was soon filled with laughter, though – Marik and Ryou came home, chuckling about something unimportant; something dumb one of Yugi's friends had said at school, or something daft a teacher had done during a lesson. Then, Melvin came around to the flat and the four of them spent a happy evening, eating Bakura's newly-improved food and curling in front of a favourite horror film. Melvin and Ryou left soon after, wanting some alone time – Ishizu and Odion had gone out to a show for the evening, so the house was empty. Once they were gone Marik and Bakura retired to the bedroom, and when they were done they curled up together, as had become their habit. Bakura ran one finger through Marik's blonde strands, enjoying the silkiness against his rough skin and deciding to speak. "I saw my dad today."

Marik instantly stiffened, pausing in shocked silence for a moment. Eventually he rested his chin on Bakura's chest, meeting his gaze hesitantly. "...What did he say?"

"Nothing much." Bakura shrugged. "He's gone."

"Just like that?" Marik looked a little disbelieving. "After everything you told me about him I can't see him never coming back..."

Bakura shook his head. "He won't. He thinks he's won."

"...Huh?"

Bakura laughed at Marik's confused expression, kissing the tip of his nose. "It's fine. He's sure I'm on my own and miserable – he thinks Ryou hates me, and he thinks you will too, when you've been affected by my 'curse'."

Marik shook his head. "That man is insane."

"Perhaps," Bakura looked thoughtful. "But he was very nearly right. If you hadn't forgiven me – and I wouldn't blame you if you hadn't – and if Ryou never spoke to me again, then I really would be alone. He would have won."

Marik pursed his lips. "Good job that's never going to happen then."

"So you say now. What about in ten years time? Who knows where we'll all be then?"

Marik stayed silent for a moment, before a slow smile spread across his face. "Well, I'm almost certain I'll be right where I am now. As for anything else, I couldn't really care less."

Bakura lifted a brow and Marik laughed. "At the risk of sounding soppy, as long as I have you I don't really care what the rest of the world is doing. I'm done with the rest of the world – I've moved on."

"Oh really?" Bakura tilted his head. "And what's to stop you from just moving on from me when you get bored?"

"Well," Marik butted his chest cheekily, "For one thing, I will _never_ get bored of you. And for another, I don't think you would let me go if I tried."

Bakura grinned wolfishly. "That much is true. But only time will really tell."

"True." Marik lay back down, closing his eyes. "But for right now, I'm tired. So shut up, alright?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And that conversation was way too sappy."

"You started it," Marik mumbled into his chest. "Don't blame me."

Bakura smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "I guess. Sleep now, princess."

Marik was too far gone to respond and they fell asleep with their limbs curled together, safe in each other's presence and confident that whatever the next day threw at them, they would survive.

They'd lasted so far, after all.

**Kind of a lame ending. Sorry. ^_^ And I invented a birthday for Bakura, hope that doesn't bother anyone! The next chapter will be the last one, so see you then and thanks for reading! - Jem**


	34. Chapter 34

**So, we have arrived! Sorry it's a little later than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to make it as good as possible, it being the last chapter and all XD Thank you to yugiohfan9, Egyptian Blue Eyes, Omni-Silver, lil-yugioh-sonic-fan, xXAnachronIsmEpsIceXx, and everyone else who has reviewed during this story. Special thanks go to Zekione, for your private messages that always manage to put a huge smile on my face, and of course Miss Macabre Grey for being generally epic and for the tip-off about Tylenol last chapter. You are lovely! XD**

**To guest reviewer Sam: I hope the ending isn't too disappointing! I'm glad you're sticking around ^_^ Unfortunately I don't have a Tumblr blog, but I will be back here soon enough - I haven't forgotten about Thievery Amongst the Ancients. Thank you for reviewing again! XD**

**Disclaimer (Because it's better late than never): I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. This story is merely for fun. Which is why everyone is so OOC XD**

**Enjoy! - Jem**

10 Years Later...

Bakura grumbled loudly as he walked down the street, lugging the huge suitcase behind him. "Dammit Marik, why do you have to pack so much stuff?"

The tall lithe Egyptian turned his head and flashed a dazzling grin, white teeth sparkling and violet eyes crinkled with laughter. The years had been kind to Marik – his skin was more toned than ever, eyes still sparkling with the mischief of youth, blonde hair perfectly framing his features and highlighting the gold tones of his skin. To Bakura, he was as dazzling as the first day they had met.

Marik chuckled lightly. "Well, it was your idea to share a suitcase."

"I didn't think you'd have so much _stuff,_" Bakura continued with his rant. "The whole idea was to _save_ on space, idiot."

Marik just laughed again, taking his hand and tugging. "We're going to be late if you don't get a move on, and you know what your brother is like when he's stressed."

"_Your_ brother is worse." Bakura rolled his eyes, wheeling the suitcase behind them with a sigh.

"Melvin's not _that _bad," Marik countered, pursing his lips. "He's more reliable than you, anyway – at least he's got a job."

Bakura scoffed at that. "It isn't a real job, and he's only doing it to keep Ryou happy."

Marik's eyes widened as he looked earnestly at his pale partner. "But you won't get a job even if it would keep _me_ happy?"

"Don't try that, Marik. I became immune to your puppy-dog eyes years ago."

Marik huffed, sticking his nose in the air. "I still think you should earn something. It isn't fair that _I_ have to pay for everything."

"But I _do_ contribute," Bakura smiled widely, sharp teeth flashing in the bright summer sun.

Marik gave him a light shove. "I meant _legally,_ idiot."

"You're no fun." Bakura dodged his swipe with a smirk. "And besides, you earn far too much for the both of us. An unemployed boyfriend is one of the perks you get for being a star architect."

Marik couldn't hold back a smile at that. "Glad you think I'm a star."

"Don't get arrogant now," Bakura continued down the street, suitcase stubbornly catching on every little snag in the pavement. "Oh bloody hell, why am I dragging this stupid thing again?"

"If it's too difficult for you, we can always just get a taxi," Marik commented sagely, turning a corner. "Except we're almost there now anyway, so no point."

Bakura sent him a hard stare. "Why didn't you mention a taxi before we left the house?"

"Because I like to watch you suffer." Marik danced out of reach with a wide grin before approaching the door of the small bungalow in front of them, knocking firmly on the door.

It opened to reveal a tall, muscular Egyptian with spiky blonde hair and a grin so huge it threatened to split his face in two. "My kid brother!" He crowed with delight, pulling him into a crushing hug. "At last you finally show up!"

Marik squawked out a muffled gasp and Bakura rolled his eyes, gladly ditching the suitcase in favour of rescuing his boyfriend. "Melvin, unhand him right now before I gut you."

"You're just as pleasant as ever, I see," Melvin grinned before setting Marik carefully back down on the pavement and waving them both in, ignoring the death stare his brother was sending him. Melvin reached behind them and picked up the suitcase easily, dropping it in the hallway along with all the other bags and boxes that were due to be moved that day.

Marik grinned as he watched his brother. "Look Bakura, Melvin can lift our suitcase just fine."

"Shut up," Bakura muttered, pushing past them all and heading to the living room, where Ryou was dancing around nervously. "Ryou, what is the matter with you?"

The small white-haired man looked up, a smile lighting his features when he saw his brother. "Oh, 'Kura! I'm so glad you're finally here, I can't find the picture of you me and Amane at the water park..."

"You already packed it!" Melvin called from the hallway. "It's in the first suitcase!"

Ryou wrung his hands. "But I wanted to make sure it didn't smash..."

"You did." Melvin appeared with Marik in tow. "You wrapped it in about five jumpers and put them in three separate plastic bags. I don't think it's going to smash."

Ryou allowed himself a small smile at that. "I guess, but it does have to survive a flight. I don't want to finally get back to England only for it to be broken."

"You won't." Melvin rolled his eyes, though he was still grinning. "And we're going to miss our flight – come on, let's get going."

Bakura smirked. "Didn't think you'd ever get this domestic."

"You're one to talk," Melvin scoffed. "My little brother has you wrapped around his little finger."

"At least I'm not married."

"Yet," Melvin countered with a knowing wink to Marik, who blushed. "And Ryou wanted to get married – as if I was going to say no!"

"You wanted to as well," Ryou mumbled, taking one last look around the living room. "Ok, I think that's everything – let's get going. Melvin, you called the taxi, right?"

"Um..."

Ryou met his deep purple eyes, exasperated. "Seriously? I ask you to do one thing...!"

"Alright, alright!" Melvin held his hands up, turning to leave the room. "I'm calling it – just don't yell at me! You're scary when you do that."

Ryou sighed loudly, turning back to Bakura and Marik as he left the room. "Looks like we'll be waiting a while longer, then. Sorry about this, and thanks for helping..."

"Don't be daft," Marik cut in with a wave. "We want to help you move."

Bakura coughed. "'Want' might be a bit of an overstatement."

"Shut up," Marik whacked him lightly, turning back to Ryou. "Ignore him. He wouldn't miss this for the world."

Ryou smiled, pulling his brother into a quick hug. "Thank you, 'Kura. I know going back to England is hard for you."

"Yes, well," Bakura stepped away, voice gruff. "You want to go back there for some Godforsaken reason, and I wouldn't trust Melvin to get you there in one piece, so this is inevitable I suppose."

Marik and Ryou shared a knowing look before Melvin finally returned, announcing the taxi was waiting for them outside. It took them a long time and lots of fussing from Ryou before all the cases, bags and boxes finally arrived at the airport and safely into the plane. They checked in and sat at the waiting area, taking a table in a restaurant to pass the time more than anything. Ryou looked around with a wistful expression. "You know, I sort of am going to miss this place."

Melvin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, resting his head in Ryou's white hair. "You miss England more."

"That's true." Ryou smiled softly, curling into his husband's chest. "Thank you for moving with me."

"Anything for you, little one."

Marik made a face. "You two are disturbing."

"You just wish you were doing this with Bakura," Melvin crowed, planting a sloppy kiss on Ryou's cheek.

Bakura grinned, gripping Marik's waist and pulling him close, breathing seductively into his ear. "We can if you want, Marik."

"Stop it, you idiot!" Marik wriggled away with a laugh, ignoring Bakura's faux-hurt expression. "We're not children anymore."

"You still act like it though."

"Stop it 'Kura," Ryou admonished. "And all of you still act like children."

Melvin nuzzled his neck. "That's why we need you, little Ry!"

Ryou snorted. "Get off me, Melvin – our flight's just been called, come on."

The four of them made their way onto the plane, Bakura and Marik settling into their seats behind Melvin and Ryou as the pilot came on, talking them through all the security announcements before the plane finally took off. Marik grabbed Bakura's hand, looking determinedly away from the window as the plane lurched upwards. Bakura lifted an eyebrow, amused. "Scared of heights, Marik?"

"Shut up." Marik's voice sounded through gritted teeth as he gripped Bakura's hand tightly, almost cutting off his blood supply. Bakura rolled his eyes but moved anyway, wrapping an arm around his bronze partner's shoulders and pulling him against his chest, where Marik quickly buried his head. Bakura couldn't hold back a chuckle. "How did you get to America from Egypt if you don't like flying?"

"We took a boat." Marik's voice was muffled and edgy as he clung tightly to Bakura's jacket.

"I thought you got sea-sick."

"I do. But it's better than flying." Marik shuddered, gripping on to Bakura's shoulders. "All that empty air below us, and nowhere safe to land..."

Bakura rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter around Marik's back. "Don't think about it."

"Easy for you to say."

"That's because it's easy to _do." _Bakura nevertheless kept a tight hold of his partner until they were settled high above ground, and the seatbelt light turned off. "You can let go of me now. We're safe."

Marik pulled away slightly, though he kept one arm wrapped around Bakura's waist. "We won't be safe until we've landed back in England."

"You're not going to freak out the whole way there, are you?"

"I will if it means you'll cuddle me I will," Marik responded, pressing himself close to Bakura's side again. Bakura scoffed lightly, though he kept an arm around Marik's shoulders, secretly enjoying the weight of his partner against his side.

The rest of the flight passed comfortably enough, although Marik once again squeezed Bakura's hand hard enough for it to turn pink as the plane descended. Bakura shook it violently as they collected their luggage and loaded it all into a taxi, in the end having to order two in order to get all of Ryou and Melvin's things together. "I think you broke my wrist," Bakura complained as their taxi sped towards the new address in the busy streets of London.

"I didn't squeeze that hard," Mari disagreed lightly, looking out of the window with a slightly bemused expression. "So this is where you grew up?"

"Not in this part," Bakura disagreed. "We never lived in London. Mum and Amane are buried here though."

Marik shot him a look, deciding to continue when Bakura's expression seemed calm enough. "How come?"

"How come they're buried here?" Bakura looked Marik in the eyes, continuing when he nodded. "They had to come here for hospital after the accident – Amane needed specialist care. After that Ryou and I just wanted to bury them as soon as we could, and that meant using a nearby graveyard. I think that's partly why Ryou wanted to move here."

"To visit them?"

Bakura nodded and Marik smiled a little, taking his hand. "That makes sense. Did you want to visit them, whilst we're here?"

Bakura looked away, though he kept his hand in Marik's. "Perhaps."

"Ok." Marik dropped the subject, turning back to look out of the window. "Is it always this grey? It's supposed to be summer!"

"This is the English summer Marik," Bakura scoffed, his tone a little lighter. "We might get maybe three days of sunshine if we're lucky; other than that it will be grey skies and rain all the way, I'm afraid."

Marik wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, I hope not. I can't stand rain."

"I know." Bakura sent him a smirk. "But you'll just have to deal with it, won't you?"

Marik glared and Bakura cackled as the taxi came to a stop in one of the quieter streets of the city. It was mostly residential, filled with blocks of flats, one of which was the new home of Melvin and Ryou. The other two had got there before Marik and Bakura, so when they got out of the taxi they were met with a flustered Ryou and a grinning Melvin.

"About time!" Ryou ran a hand through his slightly frazzled hair. "We thought you'd got lost, or something..."

Melvin wrapped an arm around his waist. "Calm down, little one. We're all here in one piece!"

"I know." Ryou took a deep breath, leaning against him for a moment before pushing Melvin away. "But now we've got to get all this stuff up to the sixth floor! How are we going to manage that?"

Bakura couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "Relax, Ry. Never heard of a lift?"

"Elevator," Marik corrected absently as he picked up a couple of bags, grimacing at the weight.

Bakura sent him a stare. "We're in Britain – it's called a lift."

"Whatever." Marik smiled sweetly before passing one of the bags to Melvin. "Ryou and I will wait down here to watch the bags – you two start taking stuff upstairs, ok?"

"How is that fair?" Bakura grumbled, though he obediently picked up a few boxes.

Melvin followed suit with a grin, giving Ryou a quick kiss before heading into the building. "Come on Bakura!"

Bakura rolled his eyes before following, sending Marik a look dripping hatred as he entered the building. Marik laughed lightly, leaning back against the wall and meeting Ryou's deep brown gaze. "So are you happy to be back?"

Ryou smiled up at him. "I am, actually. I can see us living here, you know?"

"...Yeah," Marik looked around a little distastefully. "I would never want to though. No offence."

"None taken." Ryou laughed a little. "Oh, I meant to ask – have you asked 'Kura yet?"

Marik let out a whoosh of air through clenched teeth. "No!"

Ryou rolled his eyes a little. "Marik, why not? You've been saying you'll ask him for months now!"

"I know!" Marik fisted his hair in agitation. "But the time is never right, or he's always too argumentative, or I'm sure he's going to say no..."

"Marik," Ryou let out a small laugh. "He isn't going to say no. And when is the time ever right? I realised that when I was trying to ask Melvin – in the end, you've just got to suck it up and say it."

Marik chewed his lip. "That is so much easier said than done."

"I know." Ryou laid a hand on his shoulder. "But it's so much better when you've said it! Promise me you'll ask him before you go back to America?"

Marik looked at him. "That only gives me until tomorrow evening!"

"So get on with it!" Ryou grinned at him. "Ask him tonight. Then we can celebrate tomorrow!"

Marik screwed his face up. "Urgh. I'll try."

"Good." Ryou stayed quiet as the doors opened and Bakura returned, looking very disgruntled. Ryou lifted a brow. "Where's Melvin?"

"Still in your bloody flat," Bakura growled. "He's going to start putting stuff away – he wants you to go help him. Marik and I will get the rest of this stuff."

"Sure you can manage?"

Marik smiled. "Of course, Ry. Go on up, we won't be much longer."

Ryou picked up a couple of the boxes and headed inside, sending one last grateful smile their way, along with a knowing wink to Marik. Bakura rolled his eyes at his brother's retreating back, heaving a sigh as he surveyed the network of boxes and cases left surrounding them, scowl fixed firmly upon his face. "How the hell are we supposed to manage all of this?"

"We can do it," Marik responded, though his face fell a little when he saw the amount they were left with. "Let's just do it in stages."

"I am going to kill your brother," Bakura grumbled, stooping down to collect some more boxes. "And then I might kill mine as well, for making me do this."

Marik just laughed at him, hefting his own pile and opening the door.

It only took them three trips in the end, each time depositing their pile with a flustered Ryou and a crowing Melvin, who seemed more interested in jumping on all the new furniture rather than helping Ryou set up all their things. Ryou had finally had enough by the time Bakura dumped the last box in his already-full hallway. "Oh for God's sake Melvin, will you please stop jumping on the sofa and _get over here?"_

Melvin looked surprised, though he obediently clambered down from off the sofa. "What should I be doing, Ry?"

"Help me get this stuff packed away!" Ryou glared at him until Melvin raised his hands in the air, walking quickly over to the boxes.

"Ok Ry, what do you want me to do with them?"

Ryou sighed loudly. "Just put them wherever you think they should go."

Marik held back a laugh. "Would you really trust him with that?"

"Hey!" Melvin glowered at him; pseudo-threatening. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're hardly the most trustworthy person around." Marik smiled sweetly at him, dodging behind Bakura when Melvin lunged.

Ryou sent Melvin a frown. "Will you please stop messing around and help me? Move those two cases into the bedroom, that's mostly our clothes and stuff I think."

"Sure." Melvin quickly grabbed them, pulling Ryou forwards and kissing his cheek. "Though I'd rather you came into the bedroom too."

Ryou flushed lightly, though he grinned and quickly pecked Melvin on the lips. "Maybe later. When we're alone."

"_Definitely_ when you're alone," Bakura grumbled, Marik still hidden determinedly behind his back.

Melvin glowered at them both. "If you got out right now, we could."

"Gladly. You think we _want _to be here?"

"Bakura!" Marik headbutted his back. "Be nice."

Ryou shook his head. "Actually, you two can go now if you like – it's pretty late, you've gotta be tired from the flight and everything..."

"Sure," Bakura purred. "We're not _that_ tired though."

Marik whacked his arm, stepping out from behind him. "Whatever. Shall we come back in the morning, Ryou?"

"Sure." Ryou gave his friend a knowing look. "I hope we'll have something to celebrate."

Marik looked away. "Um, maybe ... anyway, we'd better get going, we've still got to find our hotel. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Not too early," Bakura growled. "I hate mornings."

"We know." Ryou waved him away. "Just come over whenever you're ready, hopefully we'll be mostly moved in by then anyway."

"Now get out of here." Melvin waved them cheerily out of the door with his arms firmly wrapped around Ryou's waist.

Bakura grumbled all the way out on to the street. "Well, that was a pointless waste of time."

"We were helping out our brothers," Marik shook his head. "And we just ... were ... ok so maybe it was a bit of a waste of time." He grinned when he caught Bakura's satisfied look. "But why did you agree to fly over here if you didn't want to help out, then?"

To Marik's surprise, Bakura looked away with a small crease in his forehead. He took his time with replying. "I ... actually wanted to see England again."

"...Oh." Marik understood the subtext to that comment, and intertwined his fingers with his partner's, reassured when Bakura didn't pull away as he usually did. "We can go and visit them, if you'd like."

Bakura flicked him a look before gripping his fingers tighter. "Tomorrow. For now, I _would_ rather like to get you back to our hotel room."

"We have to find it first," Marik grinned. "And if we're visiting them tomorrow we'll have to make sure we don't stay too long at Ryou and Melvin's, so we don't miss our flight. How far away is the graveyard from here?"

Marik didn't miss Bakura's slight flinch at the word, and stroked his palm smoothly. Bakura made no sign that something was amiss as he said "It's only about twenty minutes from their flat if we take the tube. It's a bit out of the way though."

"We can cope with twenty minutes." Marik pulled them to a halt as they reached the end of the street, looking around curiously. "Where do we go now?"

Bakura took his bearings for a moment before directing their feet to the left. "This way – it isn't far."

"You know the city that well?"

"I did grow up near here, Marik," Bakura rolled his eyes. "And dad used to work in the city – we visited a lot."

Marik's eyes hardened. "At least he finally got what was coming to him."

Bakura allowed a smirk to stretch across his lips. "Too right. The day we found out he was in prison was the happiest day of my life."

"I know, to think he was stupid enough to get caught!" Marik laughed before his face fell into a frown. "And hold on – wasn't meeting me the happiest day of your life?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're an idiot." Bakura dodged his swipe, smirk growing. "And dad has never been much of a thief. I was out-stealing him by the time I turned twelve."

Marik huffed. "I see you're as arrogant as ever."

"Naturally."

Marik made no immediate response, instead looking around and taking in the sights of the city. "You know, when you get past the grey skies this city is pretty nice," he commented, sweeping a broad arm to point out the tall buildings and flashing lights.

"It is always better at night," Bakura agreed as he looked around. "I don't particularly want to stay here though."

Marik shuddered. "Me neither. I don't think I could stand all the rain."

Bakura scoffed lightly. "Baby. And you'd get used to it – Melvin will."

"Melvin has to if he wants to stay with your brother."

"So if I moved here, you'd stay too?"

Marik glared at him. "You'd never put me in that position."

"You would though, wouldn't you?" Bakura was smirking again. "I know you can't stay away from me."

Marik rolled his eyes and turned away. _I could ask him ... I could just stop right here and ask him right now..._

"Come on Marik," Bakura was looking at him with laughing crimson eyes. "It's been ten years, I know by now that you find me irresistible. I mean, who wouldn't?"

Marik gave him a light shove. _Oh yeah, that's why I can't ask him. He'll just laugh in my face._ "Shut up Bakura, and it isn't like you can stay away from me either."

"Probably true," Bakura responded sagely, leading them further into the city. "The hotel's just up here."

"Good. I'm tired."

"Not _too_ tired, I hope."

Marik just rolled his eyes and pushed forwards, leading them into the hotel. _Tomorrow, I'll ask him. Ryou gave me until the evening anyway. I will ask him tomorrow, and Gods know he had better say yes._

* * *

The next day found them back in Melvin and Ryou's flat, although by the time they got there it was past midday and the two had mostly settled in already. Nevertheless, the four of them sat around the small kitchen table and shared a final cup of tea, all of them becoming more and more aware that this was probably the last time they would all be together in the same room for a long while.

"We can keep in touch though, right?" Ryou looked beseechingly at his brother and best friend, brown eyes wide. "And you'll come visit, and we'll go to America? So it isn't like this is really goodbye..."

"Of course," Bakura responded roughly. "Don't be stupid."

Marik flicked his arm before turning with a smile to Ryou. "What he means to say is, of course we'll stay in touch with you both. You're our brothers, after all – you don't get away from us that easily."

Melvin cackled. "More's the pity. And to be honest brother, I can't really see you staying in England for long."

"Well, _I_ couldn't see _you_ staying here either," Marik hissed, violet eyes flashing. "Only seems I would be wrong about that, huh?"

Melvin ignored the jibe, smiling widely as he rested and arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Only for this little one," he purred, making Ryou wriggle slightly.

Bakura scowled. "Can't you keep your hands off each other for five minutes?"

"No."

"Melvin!" Ryou sent him an admonishing look before turning back to his older brother and smiling widely at him. "Sorry 'Kura. Oh, and by the way, Melvin and I went to visit mum and Amane earlier – you know what date it is, don't you?"

Bakura's expression hardened and he gave a curt nod. Marik looked curiously between them until Ryou caught his eye and gave a small smile. "It's alright. Marik, why don't you go with Melvin so he can show you our garden space? It isn't much, but it's ours."

"But Ryou..." Melvin whined. "That sounds boring..."

Ryou sent him a hard glare and Melvin stood up, heaving a sigh. "Alright. Come on then, pipsqueak."

"Don't call me that," Marik huffed, though he followed his brother happily enough.

"But you _are_ a pipsqueak."

"Shut it Melvin."

Ryou rolled his eyes at the two as they left, turning back to his brother with a small crease in his forehead when he saw Bakura's hard expression. "So you do know the date today, hm?"

"Of course." Bakura's voice was curt, though Ryou hadn't really expected anything else.

The smaller man gave a small nod, tilting his head slightly. "Are you going to visit them? Ten years is a long time..."

"I know, Ry." Bakura looked away, closing his crimson eyes so he wouldn't have to meet his brother's understanding gaze. He didn't want pity or sympathy, and certainly not _compassion_, when he was more than a little to blame.

Ryou seemed to know what he was thinking, because he slid around the table and wrapped a small arm around his brother's shoulders, speaking softly. "I know you still blame yourself. And it was you that made the car swerve, yes, but dad was chasing you and it wasn't intentional."

"That doesn't really make it better." Bakura's voice was hollow, and he remained stiff in Ryou's grasp.

Ryou let out a small sigh. "I know. I'm just saying – maybe you could use this time to help you move on." When Bakura stayed silent Ryou pressed on. "I know it probably sounds stupid, but try apologising to them. When I was there with Melvin, it was like ... almost like actually seeing them again. I talked to them, told them how much I missed them, and I swear they could hear me. Maybe if you go with Marik, you could tell them you're sorry. I think it would help you."

Bakura remained stiff and silent, though his crimson eyes opened slowly halfway through Ryou's speech. As he fell silent Bakura turned his head so their eyes could meet, flashing crimson on deep brown; Ryou flinched slightly at the pain in Bakura's gaze. The older blinked once, and to Ryou's amazement a single tear ran down his cheek. "I didn't mean it," Bakura breathed, voice hoarse. "I really didn't mean it ... I didn't want to ..."

"I know," Ryou whispered back, pulling Bakura close and cradling his head into his chest. "I know you didn't 'Kura, and it's alright."

Bakura held himself close to his little brother and closed his eyes again, allowing himself to feel. He always knew this trip would be difficult – indeed, it was hard for him to understand why Ryou wanted to move back to England at all – but the timing of the whole thing just made it more difficult. Ryou kept his arms around Bakura's shoulders and rested his cheek in his soft white hair, enjoying this rare closeness to his sibling. They had always been close, and Ryou knew Bakura cared about him, but they rarely spoke about their feelings, particularly when it came to the rest of their family.

After a few moments Bakura pulled away, sitting up straight again and letting out a small cough, appearance unruffled and unfazed. "Why are you back here, Ry?" He sighed slightly, looking around the small flat. "Why England? Why London?"

Ryou tilted his head. "Can't you guess?"

"Not really." Bakura looked back at him, and his crimson eyes were guarded once more. "I mean, I get that you might want to be close to them, but isn't it just more painful this way?"

Ryou stayed silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "...I can see why you would think that. But truth be told, if I had stayed in America I think I would have forgotten them. I could feel them slipping away from me – each day it was harder to think of them, and harder to picture their faces. Don't get me wrong though," Here Ryou looked anxiously into Bakura's eyes. "Taking us to America was the best thing you could have done – I needed time away from them, time to adjust. But now I have, and I'm ready to come home."

Bakura turned his words over silently for a moment before nodding slowly. "I understand. But I can't stay here."

"I know." Ryou smiled sweetly at him. "It's fine – you remember them differently to me, you always have. But you'd best come and visit sometimes, got it?"

Bakura smirked, leaning back. "You wish. You'll be coming to America more than we're coming here."

"True," Ryou grinned, wriggling happily. "And sooner than we thought, I hope – did Marik speak to you yet?"

Bakura lifted a brow, regarding his brother coolly. "To what are you referring?"

"You mean he _still_ hasn't?" Ryou rolled his eyes. "That man is an idiot, I swear."

"We all know that," Bakura flipped a hand at him, though his crimson eyes remained interested. He leaned forwards slightly. "What's Marik going to talk to me about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Ryou sent him a mysterious smile, and no matter how much Bakura tried to get it out of him, Ryou kept his lips firmly sealed.

* * *

Melvin led his younger brother out of the flat and down the stairs, heading out of the building and round to the back, away from the street. There was a collection of small allotments, each separated from the others by a low hedgerow, and Melvin reluctantly stepped into one of them, casting one broad arm through the air. "So this is our allotment. Like Ryou said, it isn't much, but it's ours."

Marik looked around, one blonde eyebrow raised. "Didn't have you pinned as a gardener, Melvin."

"I'm not." Melvin snorted, crossing his arms. "But Ryou likes watching things grow."

"And you like Ryou," Marik grinned. "You are so domestic right now."

Melvin shoved him playfully. "As if you're any better. You've been fawning over Bakura way longer than I've been with Ryou."

"Only a few months," Marik disagreed. "And you two are worse than we are."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Whatever." Marik turned away, looking out at the small space again – it was mostly empty, just a muddy mess of soil and compost with the occasional weed poking up falteringly from the ground. "Why did Ryou kick us out, anyway?"

Melvin shrugged. "I dunno. Probably family stuff, given the date and everything."

"What?" Marik eyed him suspiciously. "What's so important about the date?"

"It's the anniversary of their sister's death. Didn't you know?" Melvin looked a little surprised. "I would have thought Bakura would tell you."

Marik chewed his lip. "Really? And no, he doesn't like talking about his family."

"Oh." Melvin fell silent. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you then."

"I'm glad you did." Marik looked away. "We were going to visit them later anyway – maybe he'd have told me then."

Melvin nodded, though he still looked a little sheepish. "Hope so. Don't tell Ryou I told you though, he'd probably kill me for stepping on Bakura's toes."

Marik laughed. "I won't. Man, you've got it bad."

"Yeah, I know." Melvin merely shrugged. "Ryou's scary though."

Marik snorted. "Hearing that from you is ridiculous. Ryou is a mouse."

"He isn't!" Melvin's eyes flashed, though his expression was more indignant than anything else.

"I'm sorry brother, but he is."

"Not." Melvin glared. "At least he's got more balls than you. Have you even asked Bakura yet?"

Marik hissed through his teeth. "Why do you care?"

"Because it's getting ridiculous." Melvin crowed at his brother's embarrassed look. "So you haven't asked him yet?"

Silence.

Melvin shook his head. "Marik, seriously. You've been talking about this since _before_ Ryou asked me, and that was almost a year ago!"

"Yeah, well, you're easier to ask than Bakura!" Marik's tone was sheepish as he looked away. "He's never going to agree..."

"Oh come on." Melvin scoffed, giving Marik a not-so-light shove. "Of course he will, idiot, you've been together almost ten years!"

Marik rubbed his arm, sending a hard stare Melvin's way. "That doesn't necessarily mean he's going to say yes. He hates anything publicly romantic."

Melvin cackled. "That's why I'm looking forward to it so much. He's going to be so embarrassed!"

"Idiot." Marik glared at his brother. "I probably just shouldn't ask him anyway, I mean it's not like we're unhappy..."

"But you want more, don't you?" Melvin sent him a knowing look, smile still tugging at the corners of his lips.

Marik looked away, mumbling. "Well, yeah. But I'm not _unhappy_..."

"Just ask him, Marik," Melvin rolled his eyes, turning and starting to head back towards the building. "He probably wants more as well."

Marik stared after his brother's back for a moment before rushing to keep up. "You seriously think so?"

"Why not?" Melvin shrugged as they entered the building once more, waiting for the lift. "He isn't going to say no if you ask. You've just gotta suck it up and do it already."

Marik breathed out, air hissing through his teeth. "I know. Ryou said I have to do it before we go back to America."

Melvin lifted a brow. "You know that only gives you like, four hours, right?"

"I know!" Marik fisted his hands in his hair. "I know..."

Melvin laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Just get it over with, Marik. It's better that way."

They both entered the flat again to see Bakura and Ryou still seated at the table. Bakura rose fluidly as they entered, coming over to stand beside Marik. "We should probably be going – we're running out of time."

Ryou nodded, though his eyes were turning damp. "O-ok..."

"For God's sake Ryou, it isn't like we'll never see each other again," Bakura rolled his eyes.

Ryou sniffed. "I know. I'll miss you though 'Kura."

Bakura heaved a sigh, but he opened his arms. Ryou gladly ran into them, clutching his brother tightly around the waist and leaning into his shoulder. "Ring me as soon as you're home safe, ok?"

Bakura grunted, releasing Ryou and stepping back. Ryou wiped his eyes before turning to Marik and pulling him into a hug, squeezing him tightly and breathing into his ear "Ask him tonight, and text me how it goes!"

"I'll try," Marik whispered back, giving Ryou a light squeeze before stepping away.

Melvin grinned and tackled both Bakura and Marik as one, crushing them both into his arms. "See you morons soon!"

"Argh, Melvin!" Marik twisted in his grip, hiding behind Bakura to try and escape. "Can't breathe!"

"Idiot," Bakura muttered under his breath, shaking Melvin off and grabbing Marik's arm, bringing him back around to his side. "We're going now – see you both."

"Bye, 'Kura!" Ryou's eyes were wet again as he waved goodbye. Bakura just rolled his eyes before tugging Marik out of the door, the Egyptian sending one final wave over his shoulder as the door closed behind them.

Out on the street again, Bakura leaned back against the wall with his eyes shut. Marik leaned beside him, enjoying the weak rays of sun that slipped through the cracks in the grey sky. "I thought you said it was never sunny in England," he commented sagely.

Bakura growled softly. "This is one of the rare occasions."

Marik smiled, leaning against him. "Did you want to go?"

Bakura opened his eyes and met Marik's gaze. "Sure you want to?"

"Of course." Marik hesitated. "That is ... if you do."

Bakura turned his head forward again, giving a curt nod. "Let's go then."

They headed through the busy streets again, weaving through the crowds and jumping on the nearest tube. They stood together with hands gripping the rails on the underground train, standing a little closer together than was socially acceptable and earning a few odd looks, at which Bakura just pulled Marik closer, nibbling his earlobe a little. Needless to say, most of the people in their compartment got off at the next stop.

Marik rolled his eyes. "That wasn't really necessary, Bakura."

"I get fed up of all the staring," Bakura shrugged, leaning closer again. "And don't act like you don't enjoy it."

"Mm." Marik allowed himself a smile as Bakura's teeth brushed his earlobe again. "Isn't this our stop?"

Bakura heaved a dramatic sigh as the tube drew to a halt and the doors opened. "Damn. Alright then, let's get this over with." He tugged on Marik's arm, keeping them together as they weaved through the crowds, heading up the stairs and back into the sunlight. They were in a quieter part of London now, though there were still people out and about. A green park was opposite the street they were currently stood on, a church spire just visible in the distance. Marik looked at it with interest, and not a little bit of trepidation. "Is that where..."

"Yes." Bakura's voice was clipped, betraying no emotion. They stood looking at it for a moment longer before Bakura sighed and started walking, keeping Marik close beside him. "Come on. Let's go and see them."

The graveyard was peaceful and quiet. They were the only visitors, although fresh flowers on several of the headstones showed that it was often frequented by loving family members. Bakura's feet carried him immediately towards a far corner, to one of the newest looking headstones; it was situated underneath a tree, just beside the fence at the back that opened up to a wide field stretching away from the ever-populated city of London. Bakura surveyed it calmly for a moment, hands hanging heavily at his side, not quite able to turn around and look at the tombstone. Marik remained a little distance away, watching him carefully.

Bakura was the first to speak, and the words were not what Marik was expecting. "Come here."

Marik lifted a brow but he obediently stepped forwards, standing beside Bakura and looking out at the field. Bakura surprised him once again by reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Do you know what the date is today?"

"Um," Marik hesitated, unsure whether or not to tell Bakura that Melvin had told him.

Bakura flashed him a look, and his crimson eyes were burning. "If you know, just tell me."

Marik sighed, gripping his hand a little more tightly. "Yes, Melvin told me. It's Amane's anniversary today."

Bakura nodded once, turning back to look out at the field. Marik chewed his lip, letting the silence weigh heavily on them until Bakura released a breath, closing his eyes. He kept his grip firmly on Marik's hand, finally bringing himself to turn around and moving Marik with him.

The tombstone looked back at them, dark and foreboding.

There were flesh flowers lying on the ground, which Marik supposed Ryou and Melvin must have brought earlier, because with Adam in prison no one else would come to visit. _Not that Adam would have anyway, the psycho._ Marik kept close to Bakura's side as the older man watched the site. They stayed silent for a long moment until Bakura moved, lifting the hand that wasn't clasping Marik's and resting it lightly atop the heavy stone. He closed his eyes, resting his weight on the spot marking his mother and sister's resting place, and remembered them.

His mother's smile.

Amane's laugh.

The way Amane would run up to him with wide green eyes, arms spread as she jumped, always expecting him to catch her. And of course, he always did.

The smell of his mother's cooking as she stood happily in the kitchen, showing his small hands the proper way to chop vegetables, how to correctly dress a salad, the best mix to use when baking.

And most importantly, the feel of both of their arms wrapped around him, keeping him close, keeping him safe.

All gone now.

Bakura stood over that gravestone with his hand resting heavily on the rough surface, and he let the tears fall.

Marik watched him worriedly, witnessing the shaking of his shoulders. It wasn't until Bakura let out a large sob that Marik finally acted, using his grip on his hand to pull him closer, cradling Bakura against his chest. Bakura leaned into him, relaxing completely and finally letting go. Remembering Ryou's earlier words, Bakura turned once more when he was able, and brushed one finger over the letters spelling out their names. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm sorry."

In that moment, it didn't matter that he hadn't been wholly responsible; it didn't matter that his father was gone; it didn't even really matter that his mother and sister were dead. All that mattered was the sense of release Bakura felt as the weight of his guilt was finally lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

They both felt buoyed when they finally made it back to the hotel room. Bakura was suddenly a flurry of movement, the lethargy that had been weighing down his energy ever since they had arrived finally dissipated; he moved around the room with a swift feline grace, throwing all his and Marik's things evenly into the suitcase. Marik merely watched him around the room, enjoying the way his lithe form rippled and feeling a heavy set of nerves jumping around in his stomach.

He was almost out of time.

The promise he had made to Ryou echoed in his ears as he watched Bakura, fingers tightly clenched into fists. Marik's back was ramrod straight as he perched on the hotel desk, feet on the chair and tongue nervously darting out to moisten his dry lips. Bakura seemed to notice his discomfort, lifting a brow as he looked at him from over the lid of the suitcase. "What's got into you?"

"Oh, nothing," Marik kept his voice light and breezy.

Bakura snorted, closing the case. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" Marik even managed to sound indignant.

It didn't work, though, because Bakura approached him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Oh really? Why are you so flustered then?"

"I'm ... not?" Marik leaned back a little. "You must be imagining things."

Bakura rolled his eyes, quickly whipping the chair out from under Marik's feet so that he could press himself right up against the Egyptian, slipping between his legs. "I know you're hiding something from me, Marik."

Marik breathed out, wrapping his legs around Bakura's waist. "You'd be wrong then."

"I don't think so." Bakura gripped Marik's shoulders, leaning dangerously close. "So what are you hiding this time, hm?"

"Nothing." Marik's breathing was a little fast, but other than that he betrayed no sign of his panic. _This is not how I wanted to ask him!_

Bakura smirked devilishly, and Marik couldn't help but press him closer. "Well," Bakura chuckled lowly. "Truth be told Marik, I already know."

"Wh-what?" Marik looked into his eyes incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"I found it, Marik." Bakura's eyes were still gleaming, expression self-satisfied but otherwise unreadable, smug smirk still pulling at his lips. "I know what you want to ask."

Marik stared at him in utter dismay. _He ... found it? But how?!_ "How did you ... I kept it hidden ...!"

"Not that well, Marik," Bakura was definitely laughing at it now. "One of the perils of living with a thief is that you have next to no privacy. I will _always_ find anything you try to hide from me."

Marik's face blanched. "But if you found it then ..."

"Then what?" Bakura was murmuring now, face inches from Marik's. "What's your problem?"

Marik looked into his eyes uncertainly. "Then, you know what I was going to ask ..."

"Obviously."

"So..." Marik licked his lips. "Um, what ... what's your answer?"

Bakura's smirk widened, lips stretching. "Oh no Marik, you do _not_ get away that easily."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you idiot, that I'm still going to make you ask." Bakura regarded him smugly.

Marik stared. "What? But you already know!"

"Not the same as hearing it." Bakura inspected his fingernails, the picture of calm. "And I found out by accident. You need to get your act together and just ask me already."

Marik lifted an eyebrow at that, taking hold of Bakura's shoulders. "Just how long have you known about this?"

"Oh, I don't know." Bakura looked back at him with dancing eyes. "Six months or so? I forget."

"_What?!"_ Marik's eyes hardened. "You've known for _six months_ and you never mentioned it?"

Bakura let out a low chuckle at that. "If you're supposed to be the one asking, I'm almost certain _you_ are supposed to bring it up first."

"You brought it up today," Marik pointed out.

"True, but that's because it's getting frankly ridiculous. So spill." Bakura prodded his side and tried to move backwards, but Marik tightened his legs around Bakura's waist and gripped his shoulders tightly, keeping him in place.

Marik grinned at Bakura's questioning glance. "You're going nowhere. If you're going to make me ask, we're going to do this _my_ way."

Bakura lifted an eyebrow, amused. "Get on with it then."

"Only you could say something like that at a time like this."

"What? I'm just trying to get you to speed up."

"Well stop making stupid comments and I will."

Bakura opened his mouth again but Marik quickly covered it with a hand, keeping his other tightly clasped against his shoulder. Bakura sent him a hard stare but Marik just smirked. "No, I said, we're doing this my way. So, Bakura ..."

A raised eyebrow was all he got in response, but Marik felt his throat freeze up. It was just those words, those damn four words, he could never get them out...

Bakura's eyes were burning, and he very pointedly moved them in a distinctive roll.

Marik couldn't hold back a laugh, and then the words came pouring out. "Will you marry me, you absolute bastard?"

Bakura pointedly looked down at the hand still covering his mouth, and Marik quickly removed it. Bakura turned his head and spat, expression faintly disgusted. "Your hand lotion tastes disgusting."

"Did you _lick my hand_, you moron?!"

"You practically shoved it in my mouth!"

"I did not _shove-" _Marik cut himself off with a glare. "Besides the point. What's your answer, you idiot?"

Bakura looked calmly back at him. "Well, if you keep insulting me like that I might just not give you one."

Marik growled, increasing the pressure around Bakura's waist. "I am not going to let you go until you answer me."

"I'd like to see you try," Bakura scoffed, though he did grimace a little when Marik's legs tightened further. "Alright, alright, you sadist. Get off me."

"Not until you answer."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "It should be blindingly obvious."

Marik leaned closer, expression dangerous. "Well, as you like to point out, I'm stupid. So spit it out."

Bakura stared back before a smile stretched his lips upwards. "Yes Marik, I will marry you. Happy now?"

Marik just grinned and crushed their lips together. Bakura leaned forwards, hands finding Marik's back as he explored Marik's familiar mouth, lightly tracing the pattern of the scars still found there, although he could barely feel them through the thick material of his black jacket. When they broke away Bakura stated conversationally "You know, feeling you up was much more convenient when you wore that purple hoody of yours."

"Uck." Marik grimaced, face screwing up. "Don't remind me. I had awful fashion taste back then."

"You still do now," Bakura responded sagely, wincing at Marik's whack. "And at least back then I could actually get to your skin."

Marik lifted a brow. "Do you want me to go back to my other habits from ten years ago? Because I'd just _love_ to call you Fluffy again."

"Don't you dare," Bakura growled, earning a laugh from Marik. "And before you ask, no you cannot call me Kitty either."

"Aw," Marik grinned at him, eyes lit up. "But that one was actually so fitting. You still purr, you know."

"I do not."

"You do, but when you're asleep. So you wouldn't notice."

Bakura grunted sourly. "You tell anyone about that and you're a dead man."

"But I'll be _your_ dead man." Marik grinned cheekily. "Officially now, after the answer you just gave me."

"I'm almost certain there has to be some sort of ceremony first."

"True," Marik leaned forwards again, resting against Bakura's chest. "But you're mine anyway."

Bakura's only reply was to pull Marik closer.

Marik smiled into his shirt. "So how exactly did you find the ring?"

"Oh please," Bakura snorted, "I could have found that thing in my sleep. You're a ridiculously easy target, Marik."

"Good thing I have you around to protect me then."

"A very good thing, although I've robbed you out of house and home anyway."

Marik glared at him. "I share my stuff. That isn't stealing."

"Just because you agree to it doesn't mean it isn't stealing," Bakura disagreed mildly. "And you mustn't have looked at that ring very often, because it isn't where you think it is."

"What?" Marik stared at him suspiciously. "It is! It's in the drawer by my side of the bed."

Bakura smirked. "No, it isn't. The box might be, but it isn't."

"_What?"_ Marik's jaw dropped. "You _stole the ring?_ You idiot!"

"I didn't..."

"And now I bet you've sold it on, or pawned it off somewhere, Gods you're such a bastard..."

"Marik." Bakura took hold of his shoulders and drew him back, an amused look to his eyes. "I kept it, you idiot."

"And now you've ... oh." Marik looked back at him. "You kept it? Really?"

"Well obviously." He reached up to his neck, pulling a chain out from under his clothes and revealing a small circle of gold. "Only, I didn't really think it was fair that _I_ had to wear something whilst you got off scot-free. So..." Bakura reached down into his trouser pocket, pulling out a small box. "I took the liberty of getting my own, so you have to wear the stupid thing as well, alright?"

Marik merely stared, speechless, as Bakura lifted the lid of the box to reveal a band of white-gold that gleamed in the filters of sunlight filtering through the window. Bakura lifted it out gently and took Marik's left hand in his own, slipping the ring onto his finger. "I thought white gold would be more fitting," he breathed, "Because you have enough of your own gold as it is. I want mine to be _different._"

Marik stared at it for a moment, spreading his fingers, before reaching up and removing the chain from around Bakura's neck, sliding the ring off and taking Bakura's left hand. "Your turn." When the rings were both on Marik clasped their hands, smiling at the contrast between bronze and pale now repeated in the different colours of their rings. "There. Perfect."

Bakura rested his forehead against Marik's. "It would have been better if we'd got this over with months ago."

"Shut up, Fluffy."

"Marik." Bakura's tone said it all.

Marik just laughed, warm breath making Bakura's lips itch. "Couldn't resist."

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura moved, joining their lips briefly. "We're going to miss our flight."

"We can get another one."

"Oh, do you have endless amounts of money then, Oh Great One?"

"No." Marik grinned cheekily. "But I _do_ live with a thief. I'm almost certain you can sort something out."

Bakura smirked briefly. "I might be able to fix something in the morning."

"That's what I hoped you'd say." Marik drew him back into a deep kiss, legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. Bakura smiled against his lips, arms once more winding around Marik's neck, pulling him closer and holding him securely in place. The rest of the world could wait; this night was theirs and theirs alone.

This night, and many more to come.

**So it's finally over! Thank you for reading my work, and I hope the ending is satisfying enough. Forgive me for my OOC moments throughout this story, of which there are many. XD I hope you enjoyed, and congratulations on making it to the end! - Jem**


End file.
